Casi Perfecta, Casi Tuya (Traducción)
by Sunset82
Summary: *TRADUCCIÓN de "ALMOST PERFECT, ALMOST YOURS" de BelleOfSummer* Una familia sangre pura secuestro a Hermione cuando nació debido a su desesperación por una hija. En un mundo de belleza y riqueza, ella se ha convertido en la chica soñada de Draco Malfoy. ¿Qué sucederá si finalmente sabe que su sangre no es tan pura como él pensaba?
1. El Jardín

**Disclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personajes, del mundo de Harry Potter, me pertenecen. Todos pertenecen a JK Rowling. La trama es de BelleOfSummer.**

 **Esté capitulo fue revisado por And-18.**

* * *

" **Almost Perfect, Almost Yours"**

 **Capitulo I**

 **"El Jardín"**

.

 **Mansión de la Familia Pucey, Inglaterra.**

 **Verano de 1990.**

Hermione sonreía mientras separaba, lentamente, los dedos de la mano que protegían sus ojos entrecerrados del sol. Reía en voz baja entretanto los rayos bailaban por su pecoso rostro. Pudo escuchar la voz de su madre,enfadada,llamándola; pero, no le importo. Reprimió una sonrisa mientras ajustaba su peso en la rama de un árbol y abrazaba su nuevo vestido de gasa, recién desgastado hasta las rodillas; ocultándose aún más de la mujer que gritaba.

Más temprano ese día su nana Demelza, le contó que sus padres estaban esperando algunos invitados importantes.

La pequeña Hermione, siempre odiaba cuando tenían visitas. Significaba que tenía que usar esos vestidos grandes, pomposos; otra vez, como ese día. No es que ella los odiara: de hecho, se sentían más agradables al tacto, especialmente los de seda; pero,después su madre siempre le señalaba que una verdadera sangre pura, como ella, tenía la responsabilidad de vestirlos _adecuadamente._

Se esperaba de ella que levantara la barbilla a un nivel apropiado, que hiciera una reverencia de la manera más delicada y que sonriera siempre.

A veces, después de horas de sonreír, ¡le dolían las mejillas!

Era un trabajo bastante tedioso.

También se esperaba de ella que tocara el piano o cantara para sus invitados; mientras que su hermano,Adrián, no hacía nada excepto comer con ellos.

Era muy injusto estar en su posición.

Incluso, en algunas ocasiones, deseaba ser un varón como su hermano. Así,podría ir al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería,a esa casa llamada "Slytherin"; en lugar de aquello que se esperaba de ella:tener un francés fluido y prepararse para su primer año en la Academia de Magia de Beauxbatons, en el sur de Francia.

Estaba tan lejos de su casa, que iba a quedarse con su tía Genevieve durante las vacaciones, hasta terminar sus estudios. Sólo regresaría a casa si era necesario.

Hermione sentía que su madre no podía esperar para deshacerse de ella.

Sin embargo, Nana Demelza decía que su madre sólo buscaba lo mejor para ella, y que la tía Genevieve le enseñaría, y la entrenaría, para ser una perfecta dama de la familia Pucey.

A Hermione siempre le había dicho su madre, que estaba destinada a darle un gran honor a su familia algún día. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era convertirse en una hermosa y atractiva dama.

Por supuesto, Hermione no entendía esto.

¿Cómo podría ella darles un gran honor,por el simple hecho de ser bonita y entretenida?

Pero, de todas formas, lo haría. No tenía otra elección.

A veces podía ser un poco rebelde, pero todo lo que ella en verdad quería era el amor y la aprobación de su había deseado su amor; aunque, por alguna razón, no podía obtenerlo.

Su único consuelo era la esperanza de que, tal vez, la tía Genevieve le pudiera dar eso.

Su padre y hermano le dijeron que no tenía porque preocuparse por estar lejos de casa, porque, de todas maneras, ellos la visitarían.

Sólo esperaba que Adrian mantuviera su promesa y no la olvidara por completo mientras él estuviera disfrutando de su maravilloso colegio.

Adrian siempre le había dicho que ellos tenían más diversión en Hogwarts, que en cualquier otro Colegio de Hechicería en el mundo. Incluso le dieron una nueva escoba cuando expreso su interés en el Quidditch. Adrian estaba planeando hacer la prueba para el equipo de Quidditch, en cuanto regresara a Hogwarts después del verano. Una vez, ella también le había pedido a su padre que le comprara una escoba, alegando que ella; al igual que su hermano, quería aprender a volar antes de entrar al colegio: así podría jugar Quidditch. Pero su padre, simplemente, se había reído y le dijo que era una niña y que por ello no había manera de que su madre la dejara hacer un acto tan extravagante y poco femenino como jugar al Quidditch.

Lady Petrova Pucey era una mujer _muy_ estricta.

También era perfeccionista.

No le gustaba ver ningún defecto o imperfección en nada: especialmente en su hija.

En una ocasión, ella misma había reducido, mágicamente, los grandes dientes delanteros de Hermione; ya que, temía que no terminaran del tamaño perfecto si alguien más lo hacía.

No era dulce, ni afectuosa como su esposo. De hecho, era todo lo contrario. Castigaba a Hermione,encerrándola dentro de su habitación durante todo el día, si la ponía muy nerviosa. Pero nunca la había lastimado físicamente.

Hermione pensaba que era sólo porque ella tenía miedo de dejar una marca en su piel si lo hacía, y eso no le serviría, ¿verdad?

Pondría en peligro el honor de la familia.

A menudo le decía a Hermione que el poder de una mujer: era su belleza.

Hermione no entendía esto. Supuso que ella estaba hablando sobre sus poderes mágicos o tal vez sobre el honor de la familia otra vez, pero no estaba segura.

Era algo bueno que su padre y su hermano, siempre, la defendieran cuando su madre se iba por la borda.

Adrián incluso la defendía cuando su madre la iba a volver a castigar por rasparse la rodilla o por arruinar otro vestido. Hermione nunca pudo entender porque tenía que ser castigada por lastimarse accidentalmente. Después de todo, su madre tenía esas pociones realmente caras para deshacerse de la mayoría de las cicatrices y manchas, así que en verdad no tenía que ser castigada ¿cierto?

Pero de todos modos lo hacía.

Incluso había escuchado a sus padres pelear, porque su padre la defendía a ella.

Hermione amaba mucho a su padre; pero, él no se parecía en nada a ella…

Todos decían que tenía el aspecto de su madre: porque ella era hermosa; pero,la verdad, Hermione no podía ver ninguna similitud.

Ella tenía el cabellorizado y castaño, mientras que él de su madre era lacio y negro; sus ojos eran color avellana, mientras que su madre tenía ojos color esmeralda.

Nana Demelza dijo que sólo era porque ella seguía siendo muy joven y cuando creciera luciría exactamente como su madre.

A menudo, Hermione, se preguntaba porque Adrian tenía los ojos grises de su padre, pelo oscuro y se parecía tanto a él; aunque,su hermano también era muy joven.

Supuso que las chicas crecían de manera muy diferente.

Por eso odiaba ser una.

Justo como ese día.

—¡Sal de donde estás escondida, pequeña sinvergüenza! ¡Ya no es gracioso! ¡Nuestros invitados son muy importantes! ¡Si no sales ahora, te encerrare en tu armario por una semana! — La amenazo,enojada,su madre. Hermione podía darse cuenta de que estaba furiosa, ya que, sus manos estaban en sus caderas y las venas le resaltaban bajo su cremosa piel.

La niña trago saliva y se deslizo,aún más, en las ramas del árbol;asegurándose de estar lo más quieta posible. En verdad quería salir antes de que se pusiera peor; pero, simplemente no pudo. De todas formas ella sería castigada: después de entretener a los invitados. Prefería quedarse en el árbol y no perder su tiempo si ese era el caso.

—¿Todavía no has encontrado a Mione? —de repente,su hermano salió de la casa. Estaba vistiendo su nueva túnica, lucia bastante impaciente porque llegaran los visitantes.

—¡Esto es una locura! ¡Esa chica no tiene modales en absoluto! ¿En qué me equivoque al criarla? No puedo esperar para enviarla con Genevieve, así la puede dominar como se debe—gruño exageradamente.

—Madre, estoy seguro que es sólo… —Adrián se detuvo, abruptamente, cuando vio el rostro sorprendido y nervioso de Hermione. Sus pies estaban colgando, a pocos metros, por encima de la cabeza de su madre.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunto Lady Petrova, mientras se daba vuelta para ver lo que su hijo estaba mirando.

—Na-na nada, madre… sólo creo que vi un gnomo —mintió Adrián, intentando desviar la atención de su madre, del árbol que sostenía a su pequeña y picara hermana.

—¿Un gnomo? ¡Pensé que el jardinero se había encargado de ese problema! ¡Nuestra visita se va a quedar por dos semanas, por el amor de Merlín!—Lady Petrova grito con rabia, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho, como si fuera a tener un ataque al corazón.

La pequeña Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y sonrió, cuando su madre se alejo y entro a la mansión. Estaba tan enojada,despotricando sobre como ese día no podía ser peor, que provocaba la risa de Hermione. Estaba segura de que el rostro de Lady Petrova temblaba y se arrugaba tanto, que lucía demasiado divertido como para dar miedo; aunque, la mujer era realmente atemorizante.

Su hermano le dirigió una mirada de advertencia,Hermione sólo le sonrió encantadoramente y pronuncio un silencioso "gracias". Adrian suspiro y se dio vuelta para seguir a su furiosa madre.

De todas maneras,el sonreír inocentemente siempre le había funcionado.

Oh, como quería a su hermano…

Tal vez, después de todo, la belleza si era el poder de una chica.

.

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,

.

Draco Malfoy estaba aburrido.

De hecho, estaba tan aburrido que, tenía ganas de arrojar el cenicero dorado delante de él.

Su padre seguramente se pondría furioso y lo castigaría por eso; pero, sería mucho mejor que ser invisible.

Se esperaba que fuera formal y correcto, durante las dos semanas de sus aburridas vacaciones de verano, porque se iban a quedar en esa casa para hablar de algunos negocios familiares.

Él odiaba cuando tenía que ir con ellos, y actuar como si fuera el producto de la familia más maravillosa, cuando en verdad, era extremadamente lo opuesto.

—Ah…Petrova, ha pasado mucho tiempo —Narcissa sonrió felizmente cuando la señora de la casa entro al gran vestíbulo, interrumpiendo, la interminable charla de su padre y el Sr. Pucey.

La esposa del Sr. Pucey lucía muy refinada y aristocrática, justo como su madre. Junto a ella había un muchacho, cerca de su edad y quizás un poco mayor.

El muchacho le sonrió en un gesto amable, pero,el pequeño Draco, sólo lo miro y se enderezo para compensar su diferencia de altura.

Él era un chico muy competitivo, y tener un muchacho mayor y más alto a su lado simplemente no le servía ¿o sí?

— ¿Y quién es este, encantador, hombre? —la señora, llamada Petrova, le chillo deleitada. Su voz era demasiado dulce. Eso lo hizo sentir enfermo.

—Este es mi único hijo, Draco. Di hola, Draco —Narcissa le insto mientras lo empujaba, suavemente, hacia adelante.

—Hola —murmuró él, contra su voluntad.

—Oh, sí, es un encanto ¿cierto? Bueno, este es mi hijo, Adrian. Ustedes dos van a ser grandes amigos —Lady Petrova sonrió, empujando a su propio hijo hacia Draco.

Draco pensó que era, simplemente,estúpido y falso.

Su madre tenía muchos amigos, pero ella siempre hablaba mal a sus espaldas. Incluso podía detectar el más mínimo de los defectos en ellos y hacerlos todos un gran problema, así podía presumir su superioridad sobre los otros. También la había escuchado hablar con una de sus amigas,sobre como ellos estaban haciendo negocios con la familia Pucey, porque ella era un ser benévoloy se sentía muy mal por su vieja que los Puceys estaban cerca de la quiebra y que todo lo que tenían ahora era su gran apellido y su posición social en la sociedad mágica.

—Mi Adrian comenzó a ir a Hogwarts el año pasado. Él está en Slytherin. Este año académico, va a hacer la prueba para el equipo de la casa. ¿Sabes? Es bastante bueno en Quidditch —menciono de repente Lady Petrova.

— ¡Oh que maravilla! Mi Draco también es bastante bueno en el juego. Ha estado volando desde que tenía cuatro…

Draco gruño internamente, ya que, sabía que iba a presenciar una interminable sesión de conversaciones vanidosas; otra vez. Incluso su padre había cambiadoa su expresión arrogante y se acercó más, para jactarse de que había sido él, quien le había enseñado el juego a Draco… dejando de lado, por supuesto, los pequeños detalles de las palizasinterminables, cada vez que no hacía un gol.

En lugar de eso mirohacia un lado, para observar la hermosa vista, fuera de la gigante puerta de cristal de la gran sala. El jardín era bastante lujoso y pudo ver cuan vasto era el lugar.

Aunque, sabía que no era nada, comparado con la mansión de ellos; seguía siendo muy refinada y las diferentes texturas y matices del lugar lo habían cautivado.

De pronto quería salir afuera. Miro,cautelosamente, a sus padres. Ellos se hallaban pregonando sobre sus estados y propiedades…

Bien.

Le dedico a Adrian una pequeña mirada de advertencia, lo suficientemente seguro de sí mismo y amedrentador; para asegurarse de que se quedaría callado, antes de que pudiera escabullirse.

Dio unos pasos, lenta y cautelosamente, hacia la puerta; y la abrió despacio así su pequeña contextura podría salir afuera, sin que nadie lo notara.

Adrián no había dicho nada, pero tampoco había dejado de mirarlo. Estaba probablemente celoso y receloso del hecho de que tenía que quedarse y escuchar lasexageradas historias de los adultos; mientras Draco se escapaba a jugar.

Draco le sonrió a través de las puertas de cristal cuando estuvo finalmente afuera, luego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… estaba libre.

Siempre conseguía lo que quería, porque no era un cobarde. Ese muchacho,Adrián, era demasiado endeble para ser como él.

Intento silbar y saltar un poco, sintiéndose como un prisionero en libertad; cuando,casualmente levanto un narciso y lo guardo en su bolsillo. Luego levanto algunos más y los arrojo en el aire, sólo porque podía hacerlo.

Entrecerró los ojos un poco más, para ver la variedad de flores y montículos cubiertos que rodeaban el precinto.

Se subió a unas escaleras de piedra y pudo ver una fuente que estaba cerca que borboteaba dulcemente, agregando un buen toque al lugar. Sonrió cuando vio los coloridos peces bajo la superficie.

—Estás bastante aburrido aquí ¿no? —Draco se mofó de los pequeños carpas koi que se movían. —Bueno, vamos a agregarle un poco de aventura a tuaburridavida¿quieres? —dijo, mientras metía un dedo en la fuente. Las carpas nadaron de inmediato hacia su dedo, pensando que las iban alimentar. —Criaturas estúpidas —murmuró, antes de capturar a una de las carpas por la cola con la otra mano. La carpa se movió en su agarre, con aspecto atormentado, pero él sólo se rio.

— ¡Basta! ¡Lo estás torturando!

Draco se dio vuelta y vio dos ojos avellanas observándolo, enojados.

En ese momento, Draco Malfoy supo que nunca olvidaría ese día.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **Adrian Pucey es un personaje menor en HP. Él comenzó a ir a Hogwarts para el año escolar de 1989-1990. Está en Slytherin y jugo de Cazador. Siempre pensé que el actor que lo había interpretado era bastante bonito, así que lo elegí; además del hecho de que hay poca información. Por esto, tenía que escribir algunos personajes originales como Lady Petrova, Nana Demelza y tía Genevieve.**

 **Siempre quise escribir esto y tengo algunas escenas emocionantes en mente. Me atormento no tener un final y en verdad sólo necesitaba escribirlo, así que ahí me dicen que piensan ¿les parece?**

 **Sue.**

* * *

 **NdT** **: Bueno mi querido lectores, aquí vengo con nueva historia, algo muy distinto a lo que suelo traducir, por lo que tengo que adelantarles que los personajes son bastantes fuera de canon, algunos les gusta esto y otros no tanto, así que están más que advertidos… Por otro lado, a veces es necesario cambiar ciertos aspectos para fundamentar la trama… no quiero adelantar mucho más, porque eso sería dar mucho de la historia en así, así que veremos que sucede… por lo pronto, están más que invitados a quedarse.**

 **Los que quieren leer el original, la historia es "Almost Perfect, Almost Yours" de BelleOfSummer.**

 **Gracias por todo, la historia es larga, así que nos vamos a estar viendo seguido. Un beso ;-)**


	2. Narciso

**Disclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personajes, del mundo de Harry Potter, me pertenecen. Todos pertenecen a JK Rowling. La trama es de BelleOfSummer.**

 **Esté capitulo fue revisado por And-18.**

* * *

 **Almost Perfect, Almost Yours**

 **Capítulo II**

 **"Narciso"**

* * *

 _ **Él me quiere, no me quiere**_

 _ **Ella me quiere, no me quiere**_

* * *

Draco estaba tan desconcertado que, repentinamente, había soltado el pescado que estaba reteniendo, permitiéndole zambullirse en el agua y escabullirse lo más rápido posible.

— ¿Estabas intentando matarlo? —pregunto la niña, mientras se acercaba y miraba a los peces, asegurándose de que estuvieran bien.

Ella estaba ataviada con un gran vestido blanco de gaza y, para él, se veía bastante bonita.

—Sí —contesto Draco, sólo para ver su reacción.

Al principio ella lo contemplaba enojada, y luego comenzó a mirarlo bastante meditabunda por un rato. Arrugo la nariz y negó con la cabeza. —No, no lo ibas hacer —dijo de pronto, bastante segura.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Draco frunció el ceño.

—Porque, Nana Demelza, dijo que si una mala persona hiciera algo malo, nunca se lo admitiría a nadie más. Y si una buena persona intenta ser malo, trataría de dejar que las otras personas vieran que hizo algo malo; aunque no lo haya hecho en primer lugar. Así que, supongo que sólo eres una buena persona intentando ser malo. Aunque en verdad no veo por qué —explico ella con confianza, mientras se sentaba en el borde de la fuente. —Por cierto, soy Hermione Pucey y… ¿tú eres?

— ¿D-Draco Malfoy? —contesto Draco, todavía con el ceño fruncido y confundido por lo que ella acababa de decir.

—¿Tú también estas tratando de esconderte de tus padres? —Hermione se acercó para susurrarle, saltando repentinamente de la roca, haciendo que él retrocediera un paso por su inesperada cercanía. No estaba acostumbrado a nada de eso y podía sentir un poco de calor en sus mejillas.

—¿Tratas de ser vidente? —Él le frunció el ceño.

—¡Entonces tengo razón! —exclamó emocionada, hasta que súbitamente se puso una mano sobre la boca, parecía que había cometido un gran error al gritar. —Vamos —susurro urgente mientras le tomaba la mano y se lo llevaba con ella.

Draco no pudo hacer nada más que sólo caminar con ella y mirar torpemente sus manos unidas. Las manos de Malfoy estaban bastantes sudadas, pero parecía que ella no se daba cuenta en lo absoluto, ya que continuaba caminando, acercándose a algunos de los arbustos del jardín adornados con pequeñas flores tubulares de color escarlata encima.

—El jardín de mi madre tiene todas las flores del mundo.

La niña le sonrió antes de levantar un denso racimo, redondeado, de las pequeñas flores rojas del arbusto ornamental. Despacio y con cuidado, ella entonces arrancó una de las flores. Sacó el diminuto tallo rojo con el néctar dentro y lo bebió suavemente. El pequeño Draco la miró, frunciendo el ceño con curiosidad.

—Aquí tienes, toma un poco —Hermione lo invito mientras sacaba otra pequeña flor del macizo. Seleccionó uno de sus tallos que estaba lleno con gotas de néctar y se lo ofreció.

Draco dudo por un momento, pero luego se dio cuenta de que también estaba curioso y se le había despertado demasiado el interés para no intentar lo mismo que ella. Así que lentamente inclino la cabeza para encontrarse con el pequeño tallo de néctar que ella le estaba ofreciendo y le dio un ía un sabor azucarado y dulce.

De pronto se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo un poco.

—Te gusta ¿no? —Ella le sonrió. Sus pequeñas pecas brillaban con el sol. — ¿Sabes? Puede hacerte inmortal —le susurró seria. —Es un brebaje de los dioses, aunque todavía tengo que descubrir cómo obtener algo de su ambrosía. Tántalo debió haber sido una persona muy astuta para haber robado una de ellas. Aunque no quiero ser como él. Nana Demelza dijo que robar era una ofensa muy seria. Tántalo fue muy castigado por ese crimen. Después de eso estuvo hambriento y sediento para siempre.

Draco se dio cuenta de que ella estaba hablando de Tántalo de una historia de la Mitología Griega. —Lees demasiado —contestó él mientras sacaba otra flor y repetía el proceso que ella había hecho hace un rato. Era bastante divertido.

—¡Si lo hago! —asintió ella y sonrió. — ¿Tú no?

—Creo que es aburrido —Se encogió de hombros y se sentó en uno de los bancos del lugar.

—¿Cómo el viajar de un lugar a otro puede ser aburrido?

—No se viaja cuando se lee. Te sientas y miras a algunas palabras y las entiendes. Madre me obliga hacerlo todo el tiempo y después siempre tengo que contarle todo lo que leí. Es aburrido. —expresó simplemente.

—Nana Demelza me hace hacer lo mismo —dijo Hermione pensativa. —Pero lo hace de manera diferente. Me hace actuar, bailar y cantar sobre ello—mencionó mientras se ponía de pie con gracia y daba un giro junto a los rayos danzantes del sol. Su vestido fluía rítmicamente con la briza. —Ella dijo que cuando lees, viajas mucho, excepto que dejas tu cuerpo atrás y vuelas con tu alma. ¿Sabes? Es más seguro que viajar en la vida real.

Draco tuvo que fruncir los labios y bajar la mirada, molesto por el hecho de que parecía estar de repente un poco… tímido.

—¿Te vas a quedar aquí un poco más? —preguntó cuándo se sentó junto a él, haciendo que se corriera un poco. —Sería bueno si lo haces, te mostrare algunos de mis escondites cuando juguemos a las escondidas con Adrián y Nana Demelza, porque me agradas —dijo sonriéndole y mostrándole los dientes.

Draco quedó sorprendido con lo que ella acababa de decir, pero intento ocultarlo para que la niña no se diera cuenta.

—Aquí tienes —finalmente murmuró después de un largo silencio. Sacó el narciso que había guardado en su bolsillo más temprano y lo empujó hacia ella, sin mirarla y viendo directo al suelo.

—¿Para mí?

—No seas tonta. Por supuesto que es para ti —gruño mientras le empujaba el narciso hacia su pecho.

—Gracias. —Sonrió ella, suavemente, mientras aceptaba su pequeño presente. El narciso parecía un poco destrozado, se agitaba y se inclinaba humilde frente a ella.

—Se aplasto en mi bolsillo —explico Draco. Sus mejillas, una vez pálidas, parecían húmedas con besos carmesíes. Nunca antes le había dado nada a nadie. Ni siquiera sabía porque lo hizo. Simplemente sintió que debía hacerlo porque… ella era demasiado bonita.

—¡Mancha! —Hermione de repente le dio una palmada en el hombro y comenzó a reír mientras corría a pocos metros de él. — ¡Vamos! ¡Eres mancha!—grito, juguetona,la pequeña.

Ella chillo cuando,súbitamente, Draco salto del banco para correr y atraparla. Una briza suave golpeo juguetonamente las mejillas del pequeño Draco mientras corría para atrapar a su nueva amiga de juegos.

Nunca se había sentido tan feliz y libre como en ese momento.

Siempre había estado solo en casa y siempre que se reunía con otros niños de su edad, a menudo sólo se peleaba debido a su competitividad. Una vez, incluso, había empujado a este chico, llamado Blaise Zabini, en la mesa del pastel durante una de sus reuniones en la mansión. Había causado un gran desastre en el lugar. Su madre había estado tan furiosa con él que terminó dejándolo sin comer, y con frío, dentro del ático durante toda la noche.

—¡Ay!

De repente, Draco corrió tan rápido como pudo para encontrar a Hermione acostada con su frente en el suelo. Parecía haber tropezado y haberse herido a sí misma.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó él, preocupado, mientras examinaba los arañazos que recién se habían formado en su rodilla.

—P-por favor no le digas a mi madre—sollozó ella, intentando hacer su mejor esfuerzo para no llorar. Las comisuras de su boca estaban temblando y algunas líneas de lágrimas testarudas estaban comenzando a caer por sus mejillas. Sin embargo, Draco podía ver como ella se estaba esforzando para no llorar.

—Pero estás herida —le dijo con ansiedad.

Por alguna razón completamente extraña, de imprevisto se sentía muy protector con ella.

—So-sólo no le digas por favor… Por favor no…

—¡Hermione!

Los dos se dieron vuelta para ver a sus familiares caminando, preocupados, hacia ellos. Lady Petrova lucía muy enojada. Sus ojos parecían a punto de salirse cuando se acercó a su hija y vio lo que había sucedido. Hermione sollozó cuando su madre, sin cuidado, la jalo del brazo cruelmente para ponerla de pie. Draco notó que Adrián trató de detener a su madre, pero ella sólo agarró el brazo de Hermione aún más fuerte, consiguiendo que el llanto aumentara.

—¡Fue un accidente! ¡No es su culpa! ¡No tiene el derecho de enojarse con ella! —Draco, de pronto, se encontró hablándole directamente a Lady Petrova.

—¡Draco! Muestra un poco de respeto —lo reprendióNarcissa,parecía bastante indignada por el comportamiento de su hijo.

Por un segundo, Lady Petrova se volvió para mirar al niño y estudiar la escena que tenía delante. Luego, reconoció el pequeño narciso arrugado en la mano cerrada y tensada de su sollozante hija. Miró contemplativa por un momento, hasta que sus acciones bruscas de pronto se moderaron. Incluso, inesperadamente, beso con simpatía a su hija en la mejilla.

—Por supuesto que no es su culpa, querido —Lady Petrova le dijo dulcemente. Draco odiaba su voz. —Es que sólo estaba muy preocupada por mi pequeña bebé. Ven, Hermione. Vamos a curarte y todo estará bien —agrego ella, mientras jalaba suavemente a su hija hacía sus brazos.

Hermione estaba confundida y seguía sollozando, pero de todas maneras asintió y dejo que su madre la atrajera más cerca y camino con ella a la mansión.

El pequeño Draco se quedó en su lugar y miró fijo a Hermione que se retiraba. Cuando ella se dio vuelta para verlo y le sonrió tímidamente detrás de la falda de su madre, él se encontró devolviéndole la sonrisa…

.

* * *

 **N/A : ****Cuando yo era joven, probé el dulce néctar de las flores de Santan (Llama de los bosques) con mis amigos y a veces hacíamos pequeños collares. Es un grato recuerdo. Cuando rememoro esto, siempre tengo una sonrisa en mi rostro. En mi opinión, tu infancia nunca estará completa sin esta experiencia, así que quería compartir esta pequeña familiaridad con todos. También hubo un tiempo en el que creí que podía ser inmortal si bebía algo del néctar. Era una tontería, sí, pero a veces, las cosas más necias pueden darte los más gratos recuerdos. :)**

 **¡Estoy disfrutando mucho con el pequeño Draco y Hermione! ¡Argh! Sin embargo, hay más por venir, y estoy muy emocionada de que finalmente crezcan.**

 **¡Dios los bendiga y dulces besos!**

 **Sue.**

* * *

 **N/T : Preferí dejar este testimonio de la autora porque me pareció un lindo recuerdo para apreciar y tener en cuenta.**

 **Y si me encanta estos pequeños Draco y Hermione, se ven adorables,vamos a ver qué sucede más adelante.**

 **Muchas gracias por la aceptación de la historia, con tan solo un capítulo...¡Gracias… gracias… GRACIAS!**


	3. Pacto de Meñiques

**Disclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personajes, del mundo de Harry Potter, me pertenecen. Todos pertenecen a JK Rowling. La trama es de BelleOfSummer.**

 **Esté capitulo fue revisado por And-18.**

* * *

" **Almost Perfect, Almost Yours"**

 **Capítulo III.**

" **Pacto de Meñiques"**

* * *

 _ **"En verano, la canción canta por sí misma."**_

 _ **-W.C. Williams**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

—¿Nana Demelza? ¿Por qué mi madre no está enojada conmigo?—Hermione frunció el ceño ante el reflejo de la mujer de mediana edad, que la estaba peinando con ternura.

El dulce aroma a rosas y aceites perfumados estaba abrazando sus sentidos, y la hizo inclinarse indulgente y contenta hacia la calidez de su tutora.

Nana Demelza siempre había sido la confidente de Hermione en esa enorme mansión. Cada vez que se lastimaba o estaba en problemas, Nana Demelza siempre se encargaba de que ella estuviera bien. A veces, incluso se metía en problemas con Lady Petrova por dejarle un poco de comida a Hermione cuando era castigada y la encerraban en su armario. En ocasiones, la mujer mayor se quedaba con ella fuera del mueble y le aseguraba que no estaba sola, así que debería dejar de llorar. En esos momentos, a menudo le pedía a Hermione que cantara con ella.

A la pequeña Hermione le fascinaba cantar.

Así que, aunque continuara llorando, cantaba de todas formas. Y como por arte de magia, volvía a sentirse bien y…más valiente.

Nana Demelza también la abrazaba durante esos momentos, cuando ella lloraba sin parar, cada vez que tenía pesadillas a mitad de la noche. Luego le leía algunos cuentos para ir a dormir, la Mitología Griega era su favorita. También le daba unas galletitas extras. Era su pequeño secreto de medianoche.

Su madre había prohibido firmemente que los elfos domésticos le dieran algo después de la cena. Decía que ella se acostumbraría hasta ser mayor, y arruinaría su figura… o lo que fuera que eso significara.

A veces, realmente no podía entender porque su madre era tan estricta con ella, pero no con su hijo Adrian. Nana Demelza dijo que era sólo porque ella era una niña, y su madre simplemente quería protegerla.

Pero ella no quería ninguna protección. Sólo quería su amor.

—Te lastimaste bastante, querida. Supongo que ella sólo está muy preocupada por ti y eso no le ha dado tiempo para enfadarse —Nana Demelza sonrió segura, mientras continuaba peinando,cuidadosamente,los brillantes rizos de la niña, cerciorándose de colocar la cantidad adecuada de poción para dominarlos. La pequeña tenía, por naturaleza, un pelo bastante rizado y Lady Petrova insistía en que Nana Demelza sostuviera una rutina apropiada para su cuidado: todas las noches.

—Pero ella siempre se enoja conmigo. Es extraño que no me haya castigado —Hermione frunció el ceño, y luego trago saliva y de pronto tuvo miedo. —No crees que esté posponiendo mi castigo porque tenemos visitas, ¿verdad? ¡Quizás planea doblar mi castigo después de que ellos se vayan! Ayúdame, Nana Demelza… por favor —le imploro Hermione, mientras saltaba de su asiento y,abruptamente,se abrazaba a la mujer mayor.

—Oh, querida, mi niña… no es así. Tal vez ella…

—Tal vez no esté enojada en absoluto.

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron por el miedo y el pánico antes de apartarse de su niñera y dirigirse, obedientemente, hacia su madre.

—Ho-Hola madre — saludo, frunciendo los labios nerviosa, antes de ponerse en punta de pies y besarla cuando esta se agacho, para sentarse delante de la enorme cómoda tradicional.

—Ven —Lady Petrova le hizo un gesto incitándola a sentarse sobre su regazo y la pequeña lo hizo, moviéndose lo más amable y cuidadosamente posible.

—¿Demelza?

—Sí, mi señora —Nana Demelza se inclinó cortésmente antes de salir de la sala y cerrar lentamente la puerta.

—Ahora, cariño… ¿Por qué no me cuentas qué hiciste hoy con tu nuevo amigo? ¿Hmm? —le pregunto Petrova a su hija, entretanto acariciaba con suavidad su pelo, logrando que se relajara un poco a sabiendas de que no iba a ser castigada.

Los dedos de su madre eran largos, hermosos y suaves…

Hermione sonrió ante el reflejo de su madre en el espejo.

A ella le gustaba cuando era de esa manera.

Le gustaba la sensación de estar cerca de su madre. Ella olía a aceite de jazmín y menta.

A la pequeña Hermione le encantaba su aroma.

—Eres hermosa, madre —no pudo evitar decirlo. Era su sueño ser tan preciosa como su madre.

—Vamos, Hermione. ¿No te dije que es de mala educación no contestar cuando te preguntan algo? —Su madre la reprendió mientras le daba un suave apretón a su cintura, pero nunca saco la otra mano de su pelo.

—Lo siento, madre —se disculpó Hermione y sonrió cuando su madre asintió y la beso cariñosamente.

Esos momentos eran muy raros. Normalmente ella la besaba cuando estaba realmente de buen humor o cuando tenía que hacerlo.

La pequeña Hermione daría _cualquier_ cosa por eso.

—En verdad me agrada mi nuevo amigo, madre —comenzó a hablar ella, sabiendo demasiado bien que no tenía que arruinar el buen humor de su madre.

—Cuéntame de él. ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Qué hay de la flor? ¿Él te la dio? —preguntaba su madre, mientras continuaba acariciando su cabello, ahora bastante rápido. Sus ojos brillaban por la emoción y la euforia, pero de alguna manera, Hermione los encontró bastante aterradores.

—Draco es realmente bueno. Él es muy divertido y en verdad me cae bien —Hermione le sonrió a su madre, aunque estaba bastante confundida por su repentino entusiasmo.

—¡Esa es mi chica! —Lady Petrova, feliz, volvió a besarla y,apropiándose del cepillo que estaba sobre la cómoda, comenzó a peinar sus largos y brillantes rizos. —Draco Malfoy es el único heredero de los Malfoy ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Te hiciste amiga del único primogénito, de una de las familias Sangre pura, más rica y antigua en el mundo mágico. Quiero que realmente sean buenos amigos ¿me escuchaste?

—Pero ya somos buenos amigos, madre. Y él no es mi amigo sólo por eso. Es mi amigo porque él es bueno conmigo —le explicó Hermione a su madre,mientras fruncía el ceño al reflejo sonriente de esta en el espejo.

—No importa —su madre,simplemente, se encogió de hombros. —Sólo mantente tan encantadora como ahora. Cuando vayas a Beauxbatons y estés bajo el cuidado de mi hermana, te convertirás en la mujer más deslumbrante que este mundo haya visto. Los hombres Sangre pura prácticamente arrojaran sus posesiones y haciendas sólo para estar contigo. Pero por supuesto, tú elegirás al mejor. Ahora puedo verlo, querida. Nunca me equivoque. Incluso en este momento, ya tienes un buen gusto. Eres el pequeño ángel de esta familia. Tu padre ha sido un idiota por apostar casi todas nuestras posesiones y dejarnos sufrir por estas deudas interminables. Pero toda esa desgracia y vergüenza terminará pronto por ti. Eres _mi_ ángel —su madre sonrió y empujó suavemente la barbilla de su niña para que ella misma pudiera mirarse en el espejo.

—No entiendo, madre —Hermione frunció el ceño ante el reflejo de la confusa niña pecosa devolviéndole la mirada. — ¿De nuevo se trata de mis poderes por ser una chica?

—Algún día, verás. Algún día vas a entender el camino que he preparado para ti. Vas a mirarte delante del espejo y sonreirás ante tu belleza. Las mujeres Sangre pura te envidiaran porque sus hombres prácticamente se arrodillaran delante de ti. Eres la esperanza de esta familia, Hermione. Algún día lo verás y entenderás…

.

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,

.

—Está bien, Draco. Lo hiciste bien —dijo Hermione mientras le daba una palmadita a la espalda de su amigo.

El pequeño Draco perforaba furioso,con su mirada,la parte posterior de la cabeza de Adrian,mientras mantenía sus puños fuertemente cerrados, logrando así que sus nudillos lucieran más pálidos que de costumbre.

Más temprano ese día, Lucius Malfoy y Ansleigh Pucey decidieron dejar que sus hijos compitieran entre ellos para entretenerse un poco. Además de hablar sobre sus negocios conjuntos, también habían estado muy ensimismados en comparar las habilidades de sus hijos en Quidditch. Ansleigh siempre había estado orgulloso y muy impresionado de las habilidades para volar de su hijo. Siempre había creído que Adrián era el mejor jugador de Quidditch de su edad. Lucius, sin embargo, no lo quiso aceptar. Estaba preparado para mostrarle a su amigo que su hijo era el mejor en todo; y aunque Draco era dos años menor que Adrian, sabía que aun así él podría vencerlo en cualquier momento.

Fue entonces cuando Lucius tuvo la idea de dejar que sus hijos compitieran entre sí. Minutos más tarde, Adrian y Draco revoloteaban por encima del campo con sus escobas, concentrados como nunca antes; ambos querían ganar para que sus familias estuvieran orgullosas mientras ellos los observaban interesadamente.

Al principio, Hermione quería vitorear por su hermano. Pero su madre le pidió que en vez de eso, vitoreara por ambos. Dijo que era de mala educación para su amigo y sus visitantes sino lo hacía.

El juego fue absolutamente agradable y emocionante. La familia Pucey tenía un campo del amplio adecuado para una cancha de Quidditch. Cuando, a temprana edad, Adrian se mostró muy interesado por el juego, su padre quedo tan encantado que, inmediatamente,había pedido a sus súbditos que enviaran a algunos trabajadores con el fin de construir un buen terreno de juego ovalado para el niño. Para el fin de semana, las líneas que marcaban el círculo central y el medio campo, y también los postes de aros ya estaban edificados. Desde entonces, no hubo un día en el que Adrian no jugara Quidditch.

Debido a que sus hijos eran los únicos jugadores que tenían, decidieron mezclar un poco las reglas. Entonces Adrian y Draco jugaron como Cazadores Centrales y Guardianes. La única pelota en juego era la Quaffle. Podían marcar goles para ellos mismos y, al mismo tiempo, podían interceptar la Quaffle antes de que esta entrara en sus aros. Ya que no había Buscador, el juego estaba debidamente sincronizado con un reloj de arena, vigilado por Narcissa, Petrova y la pequeña Hermione.

Casi había sido un empate, en vista de lo bueno que eran ambos chicos. Pero al final, Adrian ganó sólo por diez puntos. Si la Quaffle que Draco había arrojado no hubiera estado cinco segundos tarde, podrían haber llegado al tiempo extra.

—Ese fue un juego divertido ¿no es así? ¿Por qué no nos dirigimos al patio por algunos bocadillos?—Lady Petrova sonrió alegremente al grupo, al parecer, ignorante de la preocupada expresión de Narcissa por la mirada mortal de su esposo hacia su hijo.

—Ven conmigo —susurro de repente Draco, al oído de Hermione, mientras tiraba delicadamente de su mano. Ella notó que parecía angustiado y un poco desconcertado.

—¿Por qué?—pregunto Hermione, aunque dejo que la guiara de todas maneras.

—Sólo _porque sí,_ por eso —contestó él, altaneramente, mientras la alejaba de sus familias.

Hermione frunció el ceño y se quejó un poco, pero de todos modos camino obedientemente con él. Sin embargo, miró alrededor mientras lo seguía, comprobando si estaban a punto de ser reprendidos por no seguir detrás de sus padres; pero todo lo que vio fue la sonrisa satisfecha de su madre.

—¿Qué vamos hacer? —interrogo Hermione, cuando se acercaron al estanque donde se habían conocido.

—¿No quieres jugar? —le pregunto Draco.

—Sí quiero, pero se supone que ahora íbamos a tomar aperitivos, y podemos jugar más tarde, junto con Adrian —respondió ella mientras se sentaba en los bordes pedregosos del estanque y sumergía sus dedos cerca de un lirio de agua.

—No quiero que él juegue con nosotros —comento Draco, ahora bastante enojado.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es un estúpido —replicó.

—Adrian no es estúpido —Hermione le frunció el ceño.

—Es estúpido —resopló Draco mientras se cruzaba de brazos, como desafiándola a oponerse a él.

— ¡No es estúpido! ¡Retráctate! — finalmente Hermione se puso de pie y lo enfrento, bastante irritada porque estuviera insultando a su hermano.

—¿Ah sí? ¡Vete con él, entonces! Pero ya no puedes ser mi amiga si lo haces —Ahora Draco parecía realmente furioso, aunque también estaba un poco sombrío y perturbado.

—¿Por qué no podemos ser todos amigos? —frustrada, la niña hizo un mohín mirando hacia el suelo, sus labios parecían temblar por la agitación.

—Porque quiero ser tu _único_ amigo. Quiero que juegues conmigo, a _solas_. Esa es la razón —contesto Draco, sacando con cuidado un hoja que había caído en el pelo de ella.

—Pero es mucho mejor si tenemos un montón de amigos, Draco —le dijo Hermione, observando como él,torpe pero suavemente,sostenía su mano.

—¿No estás contenta de ser mi amiga? ¿No quieres ser mi amiga? —pregunto él de pronto, sonando inseguro y un poco preocupado.

—Por supuesto que estoy contenta de ser tu amiga, Draco. Pero no puedes ser mi único amigo, ¿sabes? — la niña suspiro pesadamente, lucia muy agotada, como si estuviera tratando de decirle algo a una persona sorda.

—Pero no quiero que tengas otros amigos, sólo yo —insistió Draco, testarudamente.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque yo lo digo.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡ _Porque sí_! ¡Por eso!

—¡No puedes hacer eso! Y si no puedo ser amiga de Adrian, sólo porque tú lo dices, ¡entonces prefiero dejar de ser tu amiga! ¡Eres malvado! —manifestó Hermione apuntándolo, acusadoramente, con un dedo. Recupero su mano y se alejó dando grandes zancadas.

Draco,otra vez, se quedo sentado con los pequeños carpas; pero, de alguna forma, ya no quería volver a lastimarlos.

.

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,

.

Hermione trago saliva, nerviosa,entretanto jugueteaba con el dobladillo de su camisón, observando la enorme y antigua puerta delante de ella.

No podía dormir,por lo cual tuvo que escabullirse de su dormitorio y encontrar la habitación de Draco.

Su último enfrentamiento no la dejo dormir en absoluto. Sabía que no tenía la culpa, pero en verdad se sentía culpable por gritarle y dejarlo solo.

A veces también tenía peleas con Adrian, pero por lo general eran más pequeñas y a menudo las resolvían en pocos minutos.

El caso de Draco era demasiado diferente.

Era diferente porque… sólo _porque sí._

Se mordió el labio inferior, finalmente había tocado tres veces antes de abrir, lentamente, la gran puerta.

Su madre dijo que era de mala educación sólo entrar en una habitación sin golpear tres veces.

El pomo estaba a unos centímetros de su cabeza y la enorme puerta hizo un crujido extraño cuando ella la abrió pausadamente. —¿Draco? ¿Estás durmiendo? —Interrogó ella, nerviosa,ingresando con una lámpara de aceite excesivamente grande en contraste con su pequeña mano.

Observo por encima de la cama y vio que él estaba bajo las sabanas, moviéndose un poco.

—Perdón por lo de antes —dijo ella en voz baja acomodándose más cerca de él y poniendo la lámpara de aceite sobre la mesa, junto a la cama.

Él no contesto y tampoco salió de las sabanas en donde se estaba ocultando.

—Dije perdón, Draco. ¿Podemos volver ser amigos? ¿Por favor? —volvió a hablar Hermione, ahora sentándose al borde de la enorme cama de dosel y alisando la gruesa tela decorativa cubriendo los postes.

Ella sólo escucho una voz apagada.

—¡Draco! ¡Vamos! ¡Habla conmigo! —se quejó mientras intentaba tirar de las voluminosas sabanas, pero él no se movió y también tiro de las sabanas para poder mantenerse oculto.

—¡Dracooo! —Hermione gruño cuando, ahora de pie, puso toda su fuerza para tirar de las mantas.

Durante algunos segundos, ambos tuvieron una gran guerra de tira y afloje, hasta que, súbitamente, la mano de Hermione se deslizó por el borde de la manta. Terminó aullando de dolor cuando su trasero chocó brutalmente contra el suelo.

—¡Hermione! ¿Estás bien? —finalmente Draco salió de las mantas y saltó de la cama para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Hermione jadeo asustada al levantar la mirada y comprobar porque él no salía de las mantas.

—¿Q-qué te sucedió? —interrogo, preocupada, cuando Draco la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

—Esto no es nada —murmuró mientras miraba hacia abajo e intentaba ocultar las magulladuras en su rostro; estaba muy agradecido por el ambiente oscuro alrededor y porque su pijama cubría los otros moretones en su espalda y brazos. —De todas maneras, mi padre me curará esto mañana por la mañana.

—¿Por qué no lo cura _ahora_? Estás herido y no puedes dormir con eso —le dijo preocupada,sosteniendo su mano.

Parecía tan natural para ella sostener su mano. A él le gustaba cuando Hermione hacía eso.

—Es mi castigo por perder contra el estúpido de tu hermano —dijo él, frunciendo los labios mientras agachaba la mirada.

—¿El Sr. Malfoy te hizo esto? —Hermione se puso la mano sobre la boca, un poco sorprendida de que su propio padre lo golpeara.

—Estoy acostumbrado —se encogió de hombros tomando un lugar en la cama. Hermione lo siguió y él se hizo a un lado así ella se sentaba junto a él.

Se quedaron quietos por algún tiempo, con sus manos todavía aferradas.

—Ahora somos amigos de nuevo ¿verdad? —dijo Hermione de pronto, en voz baja mientras lo observaba.

—Creo que si —respondió Draco apretando el agarre en su mano. — ¿Te vas a quedar conmigo? ¿Toda la noche?

—Tengo demasiado miedo de salir otra vez. Me pueden descubrir —contesto ella, haciéndolo sonreír un poco.

—Traje algunos libros conmigo. Todavía no los he leído. Mi Madre dice que debería llevarlos conmigo así puedo leerlos y contarle de que se tratan cuando regresemos a casa. Dijo que no debería perder el tiempo jugando demasiado—le comento Draco. —Podemos leerlos juntos —agrego tratando de sonreír, hasta que se dio cuenta de que le dolía un poco estirar los labios de esa manera.

—¡Me acabo de acordar! —exclamó Hermione, saltando de repente de la cama.

Draco sintió una pequeña punzada de soledad cuando noto que ella le soltaba la mano.

—Siempre tenemos pociones curativas dentro de cada habitación —dijo revolviendo el armario del dormitorio.

—No me puedes curar. Mi Padre se volvería loco si ve que mis moretones no están —le advirtió Draco, cuando se acercó y se puso en cuclillas junto a ella.

—Tenemos algunos bálsamos también. Pueden al menos alivianar el dolor —propuso ella y tomó un frasquito con un ungüento en su interior. — ¿Estos son tus únicos moretones? —pregunto ella mientras intentaba tocar el rostro de Draco, pero lo pensó mejor cuando él se estremeció un poco por el dolor.

—Sí, lo son —mintió él.

—Entonces, vamos. Voy a… —Hermione se detuvo cuando, de pronto, él volvió a encogerse al tocar ella su brazo. —Eso pensé —la niña asintió con la cabeza deliberadamente.

Minutos después, Draco se encontró sintiéndose pegajoso debido a los bálsamos; pero suspiraba cómodo con su frente sobre la dolor en su espalda de alguna manera se había calmado. El aroma a menta del ungüento se sentía tan bien que no pudo evitar suspirar y sonreír un poco.

—¿Te quedaras conmigo? —pregunto él mientras apretaba suavemente su pequeña mano.

Hermione le sonrió y asintió.

—¿Lo prometes? —murmuró Draco, luciendo como un cachorro perezoso en su siesta.

—Pacto de Meñiques —la niña le sonrió mientras levantaba su dedo más pequeño hacia él.

Draco la observo con curiosidad, provocando un poco la risa de Hermione.

—Hago muchos Pactos de meñiques con Adrian. —Dijo ella en voz baja y luego se acercó a él y le susurró —Nuestros amigos secretos nos los enseñaron.

—¿Quiénes son sus amigos secretos? —frunció el ceño, un poco dolido porque ella tuviera algunos amigos "secretos" _con Adrian._

—Ciertos fines de semanas, mi Padre nos lleva a un parque. En verdad es un lugar divertido. Adrian y yo tenemos muchos amigos allí, aunque él dijo que no son realmente como nosotros y no tienen magia, así que necesitamos mantenerlo en estricto secreto, para que Mama no se entere de que estamos jugando con ellos. Mi Padre dijo que se llaman _Muggles_. ¿Sabes? En verdad son divertidos. Papá dice que el parque es muy especial porque es la razón por la cual ahora está con su pequeño ángel. Para que sepas, yo soy su pequeño ángel. Aunque no sé a qué se refiere con lo del parque, pero me hace muy feliz —le explicó Hermione alegremente.

—Mi Padre dice que los Muggles son inútiles. Dijo que son una molestia para nuestro mundo, porque son el motivo por el cual ahora tenemos _Sangre sucias_. Son muy asquerosos ¿sabes?—le dijo Draco, esta vez observándola asqueado, con un ligero ceño fruncido en su rostro.

—Pero son bastante agradables. Nos divertimos mucho. Y ellos nos enseñaron esta…

—No hables más con ellos. No son dignos de tu tiempo. Son seres inferiores —dijo simplemente en un tono neutro, como si su frase fuera el final del tema.

—¿Por qué eres tan malvado?

—¿Por qué eres tan…? —Draco se detuvo un momento, cuando se dio cuenta de que todo lo que quería decir era... bueno... estaba... sólo quería que se quedara con él, eso es todo.

Hubo una pausa larga, hasta que Hermione suspiro y se levantó.

—¡Espera! —dijo abruptamente Draco y casi tropezó mientras luchaba por levantarse y así evitar que se alejara. —Dijiste que no te irías.

—No hicimos el Pacto de los meñiques, así que todavía me puedo ir —alego ella encogiéndose de hombros.

—De todas formas ¿qué es el Pacto de los meñiques? —se quejó él,entretanto se rascaba la cabeza irritado.

—Bueno, es cuando dos personas entrelazan sus dedos meñiques, y luego, una persona le hace una promesa inquebrantable a la otra. Si una promesa de meñique se rompe, entonces una persona ya no puede hacer promesas de meñiques nunca más, hasta que se reconcilie con la persona con la cual realizo la promesa del meñique.

—Bueno —asintió él, aunque todavía parecía inseguro.

—¡Pacto de Meñiques! —Hermione volvió a sonreírle y levanto su pequeño dedo en el aire.

Si bien estaba inseguro y vacilante, Draco entrelazo su meñique con el de ella.

—Prometo que me voy a quedar con Draco toda esta noche —asintió Hermione.

En ese momento, Draco decidió que le gustaban los Pacto de meñiques.

.

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,

.

Era una mañana tranquila y el sol decidió compartir sus rayos dentro del estanque, produciendo así que el agua brillara y se arremolinara como los cristales y las centelleantes estrellas…

La pequeña Hermione pensó que era bonito.

Pero no pudo evitar llorar.

Habían sido las mejores dos semanas de su vida y nunca pensó en realidad que terminarían.

Hermione y Draco habían sido tan inseparables, que era casi imposible pensar que sólo llevaban siendo amigos por muy poco tiempo. Incluso era como si hubieran estado juntos desde que nacieron.

Todos los días jugaban con Adrian en los jardines y en casi todas partes. Draco decidió que su hermano mayor en verdad no era tan malo. De hecho era bastante divertido también. Aunque, a veces, no podía evitar sentir celos de su estrecha relación con Hermione. Incluso tenía rabietas, arruinando algunas de sus actividades, cada vez que se daba cuenta de que ella se acercaba más a Adrian que a él.

Pero Hermione siempre lo retaba por volver a ser tan malvado, así que él tenía que comportarse o si no, no podría jugar con ella.

Por lo general, Draco era un chico testarudo y siempre conseguía lo que quería.

Pero de alguna manera, le gustaba cuando Hermione lo regañaba. Lo hacía sentir que de una manera u otra, alguien también se preocupaba por él.

Y Hermione era su mejor amiga, y tal vez, su única amiga. Su amistad con Adrian era sólo un pequeño show así podía estar con Hermione, sin importar que tan divertido pudiera ser a veces.

Draco y Hermione lo hacían todo juntos. Incluso en comidas formales, a menudo tenían sus propias miradas y sonrisas secretas. Hermione se servía comida juguetonamente y Draco conseguía la misma comida y doblaba la porción así ella se reía en voz baja ante sus divertidas payasadas.

A veces, él se escabullía en su dormitorio por las noches sólo para darle galletitas. A ella le gustaba comer galletitas, pero las tenía prohibidas, así que siempre se alegraba cuando él le llevaba algunas. Luego leían juntos, o sólo dibujaban y pintaban juntos. A él le encantaba especialmente cuando ella le leía algunas historias. Se dormía sobre su regazo, pero a ella en verdad no le importaba.

Una vez, incluso, hicieron un juego de roles donde Hermione hacía de novia y él era el novio. Adrian interpreto a quien los casaba. Se trataba de un papel secundario y Draco pensó que le quedaba bien.

Se reían tomados de las manos y jugaban a las escondidas en la enorme mansión y el gran jardín cada vez que la luna brillaba.

A él,particularmente,le encantaba cuando ella le tomaba la mano. Tenía manos muy suaves y cálidas. A ella le gustaba cuando él la paseaba a caballito. Él corría alrededor de los jardines con ella riéndose sobre su espalda, mientras pretendía volar.

También tuvieron que jugar bajo la lluvia y se prometieron que volverían a hacerlo aunque fueran mayores.

A veces contaban las estrellas y, aunque a menudo él terminaba enojado y frustrado por no lograr contarlas a todas, lo volvería hacer a la noche siguiente… porque lo podía hacer con Hermione.

Todos los días eran brillantes y placenteros, porque eso significaba que vería a Hermione y jugaría con ella de nuevo.

Las noches también eran divertidas, porque él podía escabullirse a su dormitorio y leer historias con ella.

El jardín era su patio de recreo, el comedor era su tienda de dulces, la lluvia era su pequeña ducha, la luna era su candelabro, las estrellas eran sus joyas, los armarios eran sus escondites, y el césped era su alfombra...

Él era el príncipe y ella era la princesa, con los pequeños carpas como sus súbditos.

Todo en ese verano fue el mundo para ellos. Y se tenían el uno al otro para disfrutarlo.

—Por favor no llores Mione. Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver —le dijo su mejor amigo en voz baja, mientras quitaba las pesadas lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

—Prométeme que vamos a seguir jugando bajo la lluvia aunque ya estemos muy viejos y aburridos. Prométeme que me vas a seguir llevando a caballito, incluso si gano peso. Prométeme que siempre vas a ser mi príncipe. Prométeme que siempre vamos a estar juntos, Draco —sollozaba ella mientras se inclinaba hacia él. —Aunque vaya a un colegio diferente, por favor prométeme que no te olvidarás de mí.

—Lo prometo, Mione. Siempre vamos a estar juntos. Nos vamos a escribir largas cartas todos los días. Eres mi única princesa —asintió él, parecía que iba a llorar, pero decidió que debía ser fuerte por ambos. No quería que su princesa pensara que él era un debilucho ¿verdad?

—¿Pacto de meñiques? —pregunto ella.

—Pacto de meñiques —él sonrió entrelazando su dedo con el de ella, con la intención de mantener su promesa para siempre.

Hermione le sonrió… sus grandes ojos marrones lo miraban con tanta inocencia y belleza que, de repente, él no pudo evitar inclinarse hacia adelante y presionar sus labios sobre los de ella.

Fue un beso casto… pero aun así un beso.

Draco nunca había hecho eso antes y en seguida sintió que su corazón se aceleraba a una velocidad imposible. Era un sentimiento confuso, pero de todas maneras, lo dejo eufórico.

—Cr-creo que me tengo que ir —tartamudeó él cuando se puso de pie y en ese momento sintió que sus piernas se tambaleaban.

Hermione parpadeó dos veces antes de fruncir los labios y asentir frenéticamente. Sus mejillas manchadas de lágrimas estaban más rojas, y sus grandes ojos marrones y brillantes eran también más redondos y más grandes.

—Adiós, princesa —susurró él, mientras secaba una última lágrima de su mejilla antes de alejarse.

Draco cerró los ojos y apretó los puños mientras continuaba caminando, intentando con todas sus fuerzas ignorar el nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta.

De hecho le dolía detenerse cuando sabía que Hermione estaba llorando sola junto al estanque, pero tenía que ser fuerte por ella.

Trago valientemente el nudo doloroso de su garganta, miró hacia atrás una última vez y le sonrió a la niña que lloraba, animándola a que le sonriera. Cuando lo hizo, él asintió y levanto su dedo meñique en el aire, lo que significaba que tenía la intención de mantener su promesa.

Ella hizo lo mismo y se miraron fijamente por un momento antes de que él, finalmente, se alejara.

Cuando Draco por fin estuvo en su casa, su mano se movió súbitamente para tocar sus labios. La sensación de los labios suaves de Hermione seguía allí… aparentemente haciéndole cosquillas a sus sentidos y haciendo que su corazón diera un vuelco.

Fue en ese momento cuando Draco Malfoy supo, que había tenido su primer beso… con su primer amor.

* * *

 **N** **/A : Escuché "Mary'sSong" de Taylor Swift mientras trabajaba en esto, así que supongo que es el tema musical de este capítulo. Es una canción tan hermosa e imagino que todo el mundo está de quiero ser joven otra vez y ver a mi primer novio de la infancia. Jaja.**

 **¡Dios los bendiga a todos!**

 **Sue**

* * *

 **NdT : Se que tal vez para muchos es un lenguaje muy técnico o avanzado el que usan nuestros pequeños personajes, es lo que pensaba cuando lo traduje en su momento, pero bueno Hermione siempre fue muy avanzada para todo y por algo la autora lo escribió de esa manera. Y muchas mencionaron a Lady Petrova en el capitulo anterior y ya veo que le cazaron las intenciones al vuelo, porque acá se ve claramente cuál es el propósito para con nuestra pequeña princesa.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Muchísimas gracias por la aceptación que está teniendo la historia. Un gran abrazo para todas**


	4. Una Carta Que No Era Para Él

**Disclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personajes, del mundo de Harry Potter, me pertenecen. Todos pertenecen a JK Rowling. La trama es de BelleOfSummer.**

 **Esté capitulo fue revisado por HunterLight Araiza . Bienvenida, y gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura ;-)**

* * *

" **Almost Perfect, Almost Yours"**

 **Capítulo IV**

" **Una carta que no era para él"**

* * *

" _ **Qué lejos parecen estar las estrellas, y que lejos está nuestro primer beso, y ah, ¡que viejo está mi corazón!"**_

 _ **-W. B. Yeats**_

* * *

.

 **Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.**

 **Escocia, 1994**

La implacable y persistente luz se abrió camino hacia los ojos de Draco Malfoy mientras él intentaba parpadear, con la esperanza de seguir durmiendo con una pesadilla espantosa de dolor de cabeza y nausea.

Muy a su pesar, el síntoma persistente no se iría. Tal vez había un motivo. Tal vez en verdad necesitaba el dolor y así finalmente se levantaría.

Pero demonios, era sábado.

Sabía demasiado bien que era sábado cuando tenía dolores de cabeza de este tipo. Era sólo otro resultado de una fiesta Slytherin un viernes por la noche.

Pero tal vez este no era un sábado ordinario.

Tal vez era…

—¡Oh, mierda! —salto de la cama cuando de golpe se dio cuenta que ese día no era un sábado cualquiera como había pensado hace un momento.

De hecho, _no era_ sábado en absoluto.

Era lunes, por el amor de Zalazar.

¡Lunes!

¿Qué diablos estaban en verdad pensando cuando decidieron llevar en secreto whiskey de fuego de Hogsmeade para meterlo en su sala común así podían beber hasta volarse el cerebro?

—¿Ya es de mañana?

Oh cierto, el cerebro no estaba pensando para nada.

Draco se retorció en la cama y vio a una chica, cerca de su edad o mayor, frunciéndole el ceño lentamente y cubriendo su ser desarreglado con las sabanas.

—¿Quién eres? —él frunció el ceño a la chica con un pelo rizado, corto castaño rojizo, quien le regresaba la mirada bastante decisiva.

—En serio, Draco ¿Es así como le agradeces a una chica en la mañana? —ella rodó los ojos antes de estirarse con languidez y salir descaradamente de la cama mientras juntaba su ropa desechada en el suelo. —Aunque fue una buena noche. De todas maneras, gracias. Y soy Rachel, si te interesa un poco saber. Nos vemos.

Draco parpadeó antes de darse cuenta lo que acababa de suceder mientras miraba a la chica que se vestía delante de él sin vergüenza y salió del dormitorio como si nada hubiera pasado.

Tenía un aturdimiento temporal, intentando con esfuerzo recordar cómo demonios había terminado con una chica al azar en su cama. Sacudió un poco la cabeza, tratando de aliviar la sensación de atontamiento y confusión antes de dirigirse al baño y decidiendo faltar a su primera clase. Sin duda fue una decisión racional, en vez de terminar de verse obligado a transfigurar alguna abominación y maldiciendo su camino a la enfermería.

Esa idea le hizo hacer una mueca, o quizás fue por ese feo sabor de tiza en su lengua seca.

Abrió el grifo y se lavó la boca con cautela, odiando la mezcla de su dolor de cabeza y el sabor alcohol puro de su boca.

Estaba seguro que no podía permitirse el lujo de mirar un whiskey de fuego de nuevo.

Pero por otra parte, siempre era lo que pensaba durante resacas como estas. Enfiestarse en una noche despreocupado era otra historia.

Se sentía tan descompuesto; que estaba casi convencido que no aparecer en la primera clase era, sin dudas, un acto de santidad. Iba a liberar a sus compañeros de su mal humor.

No era que fuera un imbécil, malvado y alterado o algo así. Sólo que estaba de mal humor, y bueno, a veces era un poco rebelde.

Sus notas, de hecho, eran bastante aceptables. Su padre lo mataría si no estaban por encima del promedio. Y Snape le había advertido una vez que se mantuviera alejado de los problemas y no se agitara si no ponía en riesgo los puntos de su casa y así no podría estar en el equipo.

Su padrino podía ser tan estricto con él como su padre, pero sus amenazas eran sólo vacías, y además, este año no había Quidditch.

Draco en verdad no podía entender el motivo del porque tenían que cancelar todos los partidos de Quidditch simplemente porque estaban esperando algunos invitados y este torneo en el que sólo los estudiantes que tenían diecisiete años y más adultos podían participar. Lo hizo sentir incluso más menospreciado con el hecho de que ni si quiera podía participar de las pruebas del Torneo de los Tres Magos ni tampoco jugar al Quidditch.

Se deshizo del corcho de la poción con un movimiento de su pulgar antes de tragárselo, poniendo cara de asco y siseando un poco por el sabor acido de la misma. Sin embargo, antes de arrojar la botella, sus ojos se habían quedado repentinamente fijos en el objeto como si acabara de acordarse de algo…

Negó con la cabeza, riéndose con frialdad como si fuera incluso inútil hacerlo antes de tomar una larga ducha fría para que la poción ayudara a aliviar su dolor de cabeza. Sabía demasiado bien que en la realidad, los estúpidos sentimientos infantiles eran sólo quijotescos e impracticables para perder el tiempo.

.

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,

.

La tarde era tranquila e idílica cuando Draco hizo su camino al campo vacío de Quidditch con su escoba en mano. Sabía que todo el castillo estaba demasiado ocupado por los próximos visitantes que iban a llegar dentro de algunos días para que se dieran cuenta que estaba allí.

Él sólo quería volar un poco y tal vez despejar su mente de los pensamientos persistentes que había tenido desde que el año académico había comenzado.

— _Es mi doloroso deber informarles que la Copa de Quidditch Interescolar no se realizará este año —dijo Dumbledore —.Pero tengo el gran placer de anunciar que este año en Hogwarts, vamos a tener visitantes del Instituto Durmstrang y de la Academia de Magia de Beauxtons…_

Las siguientes palabras de Dumbledore se habían desvanecido de la mente de Draco después de eso. Se quedo sin palabras y arraigado en su asiento mientras sus compañeros protestaban y abucheaban por la cancelación de los partidos de Quidditch pero también aplaudían entusiasmados por el dicho torneo.

Él sabía que Hermione estaba estudiando en la Academia de Magia de Beauxbatons.

Pero ¿en serio? ¿Aún valía la pena aunque sea considerar volver a tener esperanzas y expectativas inútiles?

De todas maneras, ella probablemente no vendría. Y si lo hacía, ni si quiera lo recordaría. Después de todo, ella se había olvidado tan fácilmente de él después del verano que habían compartido.

Para cuando él había llegado a su casa, le había escrito la primera carta a Hermione; incluso diciéndole lo especial que era ella para él. Pero fue en vano, él nunca había recibido ni una carta de ella; sin importar cuantas veces había intentado.

Se sintió como un maldito perdedor por incluso haberle dicho como se sentía y no haber recibido una respuesta. Se hubiera conformado con un rechazo en lugar de un silencio insultante.

Cuando comenzó la escuela, incluso le había pedido a su padre que le conceda autorización para el envío de lechuzas a través de fronteras internacionales, sabiendo que ella iba a ir a estudiar a Beauxbatons. Su padre no le dio el permiso, diciendo que no tenía tiempo para una situación insignificante. Pero Draco no se detuvo allí. Decidió hablar con Adrian, pidiéndole que le entregara sus cartas a Hermione.

Adrian era al menos dos años mayor que él y su padre ya le había dado acceso para que enviara lechuzas fuera del país para que intercambiara cartas con su hermana.

Draco decidió que después de todo no era una mala persona. Durante su primer año, Adrian le dio un recorrido por algunos lugares de Hogwarts e incluso le había presentado a algunos de sus amigos. Él ya estaba en tercer año así que Draco se volvió bastante popular con sus compañeros de primer año sabiendo que él era amigos de los "chicos grandes".

Sin embargo, la rabia y el resentimiento había regresado a él la primera vez que Adrian había recibido la lechuza de Hermione. Adrian había deslizado la carta de Draco dentro de su sobre junto con su carta para asegurarse que Hermione recibiera ambas, pero fue en vano, Hermione sólo había respondido la carta de Adrian mientras que Draco nunca recibió ninguna.

Estaba tan enojado que termino rompiendo la carta que Hermione le había enviado a Adrian y casi lastimo a la lechuza. Si Adrian no lo hubiera frenado, hubiera terminado lastimando al pobre animal.

Ese día fue el final de la breve amistad de Draco y Adrian.

Ambos estaban en Slytherin. Durante el segundo año de Draco, habían estado trabajando juntos en el equipo de Quidditch así que en verdad no pudieron deshacerse el uno del otro. Pero eran sólo simples conocidos y compañeros de equipo, no amigos.

Draco no lo permitiría.

¿Cómo puedes ser amigo de alguien que siempre recibe las cartas que tú tanto quieres?

A través de los años, nunca tuvieron ni siquiera una sola conversación amistosa. Había charlas formales sobre algunas tácticas en el juego, pequeños gestos de saludo aquí y allá cada vez que se veían en los pasillos, pero eso era todo.

Se habían vuelto demasiado indiferentes el uno con el otro que era demasiado raro si quiera mirarse. Draco incluso intentaba esquivarlo lo que más pudiera en los pasillos sólo para evitar un saludo forzado.

Adrián tenía su propio grupo de amigos aburridos, como Draco lo llamaba. Él era más joven pero estaba orgulloso de que se había vuelto más popular que Adrian en sus propios términos. Nunca había tenido una novia, a diferencia de Adrian quien antes tuvo un par de relaciones serias, pero era sólo porque Draco sentía que era demasiado limitado para hacerlo. Cuando las chicas empezaron a interesarse en él cuando se unió al equipo de Quidditch en su segundo año, él no era el tipo de persona en ignorar ese tipo de atención. Sobre todo que estaba intentando olvidarse sobre su tonto enamoramiento infantil por alguien que ni si quiera le importaba lo suficiente para que le enviara ni una sola carta.

Decidió que ella era sólo un mero pasatiempo y que era inútil pensar en ella, así que resolvió aventurarse con las chicas que comenzaron a adularlo.

Con el correr del tiempo, él había disfrutado de toda la atención que pudiera conseguir de cualquier chica que quería, sólo porque podía; o quizás simplemente porque era algo que no podía conseguir de _ella_ …

Estuvo a punto de subirse a su escoba cuando de pronto escucho a un grupo de estudiantes rodeando a una persona, quien estaba en ese momento los estaba ahuyentando y tratando de caminar lo más rápido que pudiera hacia el pasillo.

Draco entrecerró más los ojos para ver que no era otro que Adrian Pucey. Al parecer acababa de recibir un correo en el Gran Comedor y era algo en los que sus compañeros estaban muy interesados.

Molesto, pero al mismo tiempo bastante curioso, Draco no pudo evitar seguir el grupo en secreto. De pronto su corazón comenzó a latir contra sus costillas aunque honestamente no sabía porque.

Unos segundos después, Adrian dejo de caminar. Parecía un poco molesto por sus amigos pero intento mantener la compostura mientras les hizo señas para que se calmaran.

Draco se ocultó más en la enorme columna Griega del corredor, aun escuchando con atención a lo que él estaba a punto de decir incluso si no entendía porque demonios le debería importar de todas maneras.

—Mi hermana va a venir ¿está bien? —suspiró él, y el corazón de Draco galopo a una velocidad imposible que sintió que de pronto le iba a dar un ataque al corazón.

—Ella fue elegida para ser una de las delegadas para acompañar algunos de los estudiantes a quienes la escuela escogió para participar en las pruebas. No tiene la edad suficiente para unirse al torneo, por lo que estoy _muy_ agradecido. Pero se espera que venga así puede ayudar a quien quiera que la copa del torneo elija para las pruebas. Dicen que se necesitan de muchas ideas a lo largo de las pruebas y viendo que ella es la mejor de su clase, su directora la tuvo en cuenta para que viniera —explicó Adrian, bastante irritado de que sus compañeros parecían no importarle en escuchar su explicación en absoluto. Sólo miraron evidentemente entusiasmados que otra chica linda iba a venir a Hogwarts.

—Miles dijo que realmente es guapa. Él vio una de las fotos en el escritorio de tu habitación —Terence Higgs le sonrió a Adrian mientras empujaba juguetonamente su hombro. Pero estaba claro que a este último no le hizo gracia.

—Así que fuiste tú el que se _robó_ una de sus fotos —no era una pregunta y ahora Adrian estaba un poco acalorado mientras miraba fijo a su compañero.

—¡No la robe, amigo! Sólo… bueno la tomé _prestada._ Estaba planeando devolvértela para cuando pudiera tener mi propia foto con ella —Miles Bletchley explicó alegremente e incluso había movido sugestivamente las cejas.

De repente Draco tuvo el impulso de hechizarle las pelotas.

—Ni si quiera te atrevas en pensarlo —Adrian dijo enfadado. —No puedes coquetearle a mi hermana. Ninguno de ustedes puede —agrego cuando los ahuyentaba como si fueran la peste mientras se alejaba caminando.

—No puedes controlarla —uno de ellos dijo, precipitándose para alcanzarlo.

Draco intentó saltar lo más callado posible para moverse de una columna a la otra, asegurándose de que los muchachos estuvieran demasiado ocupados molestando a Adrian.

—Ya sé que no puedo —Adrian se dio vuelta para enfrentar a sus compañeros una vez más, y Draco casi se tropezó con una de las columnas en la que se estaba ocultando. —Pero mi hermana no va a entretener a ninguno de ustedes, así que olvídenlo.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso? —Terence le pregunto desafiante.

—Ella ya tiene novio.

Draco quedo congelado en su lugar cuando los muchachos continuaron caminando, maldiciendo su estúpido ser por incluso importarle _otra vez._

* * *

 **N/A :** **Un poco de información para los personajes menores que se mencionan en este capítulo:**

 **Rachel, en la saga de HP, es una estudiante de Slytherin en Hogwarts durante los '90s. En 1992, fue miembro del Club del Duelo. También quedo en la tercera posición de los diez mejores duelistas.**

 **Miles Bletchley: En la saga de HP, era el compañero de Adrian cuando fue a Hogwarts de 1989 a 1995 y también era el Cazador en el equipo de Slytherin de Quidditch de 1991 a 1995.**

 **Terence Higgs: también compañero de Adrian. Era el Buscador del equipo de Quidditch durante la temporada 1991-1992, pero fue reemplazado por Draco en 1992.**

 **Espero que les guste este capítulo y por favor díganme que piensan de este.**

 **Cariños**

 **Sue**

* * *

 **NdT : Bueno, bueno, bueno… hemos pegado un salto en el tiempo, fue un capitulo cortito, pero ¿Qué tal les parece este Draco? ¿Será todo como él piensa? … veremos como sigue esta historia.**

 **Gracias por todos sus reviews, gracias por el seguimiento… Espero que estén todos bien para cuando lean esto. Un abrazo.**


	5. Todavía Hermosa

**isclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personajes, del mundo de Harry Potter, me pertenecen. Todos pertenecen a JK Rowling. La trama es de BelleOfSummer.**

 **Esté capitulo fue revisado por HunterLight Araiza.**

* * *

" **Almost Perfect, Almost Yours"**

 **Capítulo V**

" **Todavía Hermosa"**

* * *

 _ **"Sólo nos separamos para volvernos a encontrar"**_

 _ **\- J. Gay**_

* * *

.

Draco Malfoy se sentía fatal cuando regreso a la mazmorra de Slytherin.

Después de escuchar esas noticias inoportunas, se había ido directamente al campo y casi salto de su escoba que por poco lo hizo caer al suelo si no fuera por su fuerte asimiento.

Se quedo en el viento por horas, al parecer arrojando toda su frustración y odio a la briza inocente.

Se sentía amargado.

Se sentía _engañado._

Sabía que probablemente no tenía sentido cuando ellos eran muy pequeños. Fue todo, quizás, nada para ella mientras que él tomo todo con bastante seriedad.

Pero aún así.

Se prometieron que nunca se iban a olvidar el uno del otro.

Ella incluso había _llorado_ cuando él se fue.

Lo que tenían era algo especial. O al menos para él, lo era.

La sensación pegajosa de su sudor que cubría la camisa dentro de su túnica era bastante fastidiosa, y todo eso fue añadido a su cuerpo adolorido y cansado.

Era claro, que ese no era para nada su día.

Él se despertó con una chica al azar en su cama y una firme resaca, falto a su primera clase en la que sabía que lo metería en problemas mañana y luego, cuando las clases terminaron y pensó que ya era el final del asunto, escucho algunas cosas que lo hizo pensar lo idiota que realmente había sido.

Ahora, todo lo que en verdad quería hacer era arrojar su cuerpo a la ducha y dormirse en la gran bañera.

—Te dije que era bastante bonita.

Draco miró alrededor en el momento que había entrado a la sala común y vio a Terrence Higgs y Miles Bletchley con algunos miembros del equipo de Quidditch, Graham Montague, Peregrine Derrick y Lucian Bole desplomados sobre el respaldo de los sillones negros y verdes oscuros con botones en la esquina que se había convertido en uno de los lugares favoritos de los Slytherins en su sala común.

—No Quidditch este año ¿recuerdan? —Draco trató parecer indiferente cuando se acercó el grupo, aunque sabía por lo que estaban haciendo tanto alboroto.

—Tienes razón. Este año no hay Quidditch. Pero también hay algunas cosas entretenidas además del Quidditch ¿sabes? —Miles Bletchley le sonrió mientras movía las cejas como lo acababa hacer con Adrian hace un momento atrás. Draco de pronto quería pinchar esos ojos feos con los dedos hasta que sangraran.

—¿Qué diablos es esto, de todos modos? —Draco pregunto mientras le arrancaba cruelmente la foto de las garras de Terence, haciendo que éste gimiera en protesta.

—Ella es la hermana de Adrian. En verdad es algo ¿no? Aunque, no le digas nada a él. Tal vez se enoje tanto que va intentar detenerla para que no venga a Hogwarts —Lucian Bole advirtió mientras Draco miraba la imagen por primera vez.

Draco intento con fuerza convencerse que ya no le importaba más.

Intento con fuerza dejar de mirar, sólo regresar la foto y alejarse.

Pero, maldita sea.

Mirar a la chica de tus sueños por primera vez en años y viendo como exactamente había resultado ser era bastante… sorprendente; en cierto sentido, incluso vagamente más allá de toda creencia

Ella era más hermosa de lo que recordaba o incluso pensaba.

Hermione estaba vistiendo su uniforme, que estaba hecho de seda de un color celeste mientras sonreía y saludaba a la cámara. Un libro y un pequeño sombrero azul estaban colocados delicadamente junto a ella.

Estaba sentada en un columpio al aire libre y con su otra mano estaba apartando un mechón de pelo de su rostro por la briza.

El ambiente era luminoso y soleado, haciéndola brillar un poco.

Era simplemente tan bella y tan feliz y tan despreocupada que casi le dolía saber que había olvidado tan fácilmente las lágrimas que había derramado cuando él se fue…

Ahora ella era feliz.

Era feliz con alguien más.

—No mires mucho, amigo. Adrian dijo que tiene novio —Miles le dijo mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda en broma y le arrebato la foto de su mano paralizada.

Fue en ese momento que Draco volvió a la realidad.

Estaba enojado.

Estaba enojado con _ella._

¿Quién diablos se creía que era?

Por el amor de Dios, él era Draco Malfoy.

Él podía tener a _cualquier_ chica que quisiera.

Pero perdió el tiempo pensando en ella. Él era el único que había mantenido su promesa lo que pareció haber sido sólo un juego para ella. Ella lo había tentado y él se lo permitió. Había puesto tanto esfuerzo para asegurarse en que no fuera olvidada.

Pero al final, _ella_ se había olvidado de él.

Tal vez él tenía la culpa por habérselo tomado tan en serio y terminar lastimado. Pero demonios, al menos ella tenía que ser comprensiva al respecto y explicarle todo.

Pero no le importo ni un mínimo por hacerlo.

Ella era su única amiga; su mejor amiga.

Pero tenía demasiado amigos para ni si quiera molestarse en responderle ni una simple carta.

Ella nunca podría entender lo importante que era todo para él porque nunca había tenido la experiencia de estar sola.

Ella no sabía lo crucial que había sido para un chico solitario como él estar en su ventana todos los días, esperando poder recibir al menos una carta de la única persona quien él pensaba que le había importado lo suficiente.

Pero resulto ser que ella sólo fue una de ellas.

Ahora que lo pensaba, él tenía muchas chicas, pero de alguna manera, no podía involucrarse en una relación porque en su mente, seguía pensando de que en algún modo la traicionaría si lo hacía.

¡Mientras que ella se consiguió un _novio_ tan fácilmente!

A ella no nunca le importó.

Entonces ¿por qué a él debería importarle?

Siendo sincero ¿qué había de malo con él?

Ella no valía la pena. Era sólo una chica.

Su cabeza se movió ligeramente para ver a las tres chicas que estaban sentadas junto a las ventanas de cristal de la mazmorra. Estaban haciendo algunas tareas pero también parecían estar molestas de ser ignoradas por sus compañeros sólo por una foto.

Draco estudió a las tres y sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que, en algún momento, había tenido una aventura corta con cada una de ellas.

Se negó verse como un mal perdedor cuando Hermione finalmente lo volviera a ver.

De todas maneras, a ella no le importaba, así que era hora de que él demostrara que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Deliberó por un momento mientras miraba a sus tres compañeras, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass y Tracey Davies. Luego, mentalmente tacho a Pansy primero de la lista incluso antes de que pudiera reflexionar sobre el asunto.

Necesitaba una novia sólo para la estadía de Hermione en Hogwarts, no una esposa.

Pansy era tan aferrada y tan territorial que un pequeño indicio de garantía le daría lugar para asegurarse que terminaría casándose con él inmediatamente después.

Pansy siempre había sido posesiva con él porque se le había puesto en la cabeza que él le pertenecía sólo porque ella fue su primera vez, y viceversa. Sucedió el año pasado, y fue el sexo más torpe que había tenido. Ambos no tenían idea de que hacer y lo hicieron sólo por el hecho de pura curiosidad. Además, también estaban borrachos. Decidieron tomar una gran cantidad de alcohol para calmar los nervios. Los dos querían ser precisamente su primera vez dentro de todos los demás. Fue un concepto enfermizo, pero bueno, aun así era una competencia. El día siguiente fue un infierno y prefirió no pensar mucho al respecto.

Luego miró a Daphne pero también decidió tacharla de la lista. Daphne estaba bien. De hecho, era la más bonita entre las chicas Slytherin. Podía ser un poco demasiado materialista y costosa, pero él tenía el dinero para vivir con eso.

La razón por la que no podía vincularse con ella era por su pequeña malcriada, exagerada y excesivamente emocional hermana, Astoria Greengrass.

Siendo sincero, esa chica podría estremecerlo y darle pesadillas al mismo tiempo. En una ocasión, había lanzado una gran rabieta y había llorado tanto que parecía como si alguien hubiera abusado de ella cuando lo encontró en la habitación de su hermana. La mocosa estaba tan aterrada que él termino corriendo y casi volando fuera del dormitorio de Daphne sólo con sus boxers. Pero lo peor de eso fue que, un día después, recibió una carta de "disculpas" _barra_ "amor" de Astoria, pidiéndole que dejara a su hermana y a cambio la hiciera su novia.

Él suspiro cuando finalmente miró a Tracey Davies.

Tracey Davies era… bueno… aburrida. Ni si quiera era tan guapa.

Si, era bastante atractiva. Pero siempre se esforzaba por ser hermosa y popular comprando costosos cosméticos y ayudando a Pansy y a sus amigas a degradar a todas las otras chicas del colegio.

También era muy presumida y se consideraba muy superior aunque no tenía la apariencia suficiente ni la personalidad en absoluto.

Draco ni siquiera sabía porque demonios se había molestado en tener una pequeña aventura con ella antes de que fuera _así_ de aburrida; quizás, por aburrimiento también.

Pero en este momento, ella era lo más segura.

Draco sabía que Tracey no era la clase de chica que había sido muy romántica vinculado a él. Disfrutaba de la popularidad que él le daba, pero no le importaba ni un poco, lo que era simplemente perfecto.

Ella sería la más útil y también la más inofensiva de conquistar.

Sonrió mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia a las chicas, quienes ahora lo habían notado y le reían coquetamente.

Su ego iba a estar definitivamente intacto y protegido las próximas semanas.

Y se iba asegurar que Hermione viera claramente eso.

.

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,

.

El gran comedor estaba perfectamente ordenado con hermosas velas flotando. El techo también estaba hechizado para añadir encanto al lugar, haciendo parecer todo vivo con magia como lo solía ser en cada fiesta de bienvenida del año escolar.

Era finalmente el viernes treinta de octubre y los invitados más esperados del colegio habían llegado. Fueron guiados del barco Durmstrang y del carruajes Beauxbaton tirado por unas docenas de caballos alados, por Hagrid y Filch.

Se esperaba que hicieran su entrada al gran comedor para encontrarse con los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

Draco estaba inquieto en su asiento mientras Dumbledore pronunciaba su discurso bastante largo para presentar a las alumnas y la directora de la Academia de Magia de Beauxbatons.

Tracey parecía aburrida pero también un poco preocupada de que su nuevo galán pudiera encontrar alguna nueva estudiante atractiva y terminar con el reino de su popularidad. Decidió aferrarse más a Draco, sólo para reasegurar su lugar.

Draco sólo acarició un poco su espalda distraído, por el bien de las apariencias; aunque era evidente que no le estaba prestando ningún tipo de atención.

—¡Por favor démosle le bienvenida a las estudiantes de la Academia de Magia Beauxbatons y a su directora, Madame Olympe Maxime! —Dumbledore anunció placenteramente mientras abría ampliamente los brazos largos y delgados para recibir a los invitados.

Los sonidos de violines y pianos habían tomado la atención de los estudiantes. Los coros de ninfas de los bosques habían surgido de la puerta antigua del gran comedor y se había extendido agradablemente a los lados del pasillo, cantando una particular suave y hermosa melodía.

La primera en entrar fue la directora del colegio, quien Draco pensó que era demasiado enorme para ser considerada una mujer si no fuese por sus elegantes túnicas de raso negro que la identificaba como una.

Junto con ella había una chica de una belleza impresionante, quien bailaba su camino alrededor de ella como una bailarina de ballet. Era alta, esbelta y muy frágil mientras se deslizaba a lo largo del camino, haciendo que cada muchacho de Hogwarts suspirara cuando ella pasaba.

Por un momento, Draco no había quitado los ojos de ella, hasta que de pronto vio a unas de las chicas bailando justo detrás de ella.

Parecía surreal y como un sueño, sabiendo exactamente y fielmente de que estaba finalmente mirando a Hermione…

Ella estaba sonriendo hermosamente mientras seguía y bailaba algunos metros detrás de su líder.

La chica mayor parecía convertirse la más popular entre la multitud pero Draco no pudo evitar mirar sólo a Hermione.

Ella bailaba y se deslizaba por el pasillo de tal manera que Draco no pudo tener la boca cerrada por mucho mientras la miraba como si estuviera atrapado en un trance.

Se había convertido en una hermosa mujer.

Él tampoco evito pensar en lo mucho que la foto no le había hecho para nada justicia. Era sin dudas más deslumbrante en persona.

Sus rizos largos y brillantes se balanceaban elegantemente en el aire junto con su precioso cuerpo mientras bailaba agraciadamente como si estuviera flotando.

Su rostro era tan angelical y tan inocente que casi cegaba en los movimientos gentiles y suaves de su danza.

Sus ojos eran redondos y sus labios eran más rellenos de lo que recordaba, pero sabía que eran tan suaves como antes, si no más suaves.

Ella era su Hermione…

Era todavía hermosa…

Era más que hermosa.

Era su ángel, su princesa… su chica soñada.

Y cuando dejo de bailar, sus sorprendentes ojos de color miel se posaron directamente sobre él…

* * *

 **N/A : A lo largo del camino, he imaginado la apariencia de Hermione como el de su equivalente en la vida real, Emma Watson, viendo que si esto realmente le sucedía a Hermione, sería tan elegante y Hermosa como Emma. JK Rowling aseguro esa idea cuando escribio sobre como Hermione se había robado miradas durante el Baile de Navidad. Solo significa que Hermione es una chica naturalmente guapa y puede definitivamente tener un gran impacto en la multitud si solo supiera como utilizar y hacer alarde de su belleza. Y por suerte en este fic, ella fue **_**criada**_ **y** _ **entrenada**_ **para ser hermosa :-)**

 **Cariños.**

 **Sue.**

* * *

 **NdT : Hola mis queridas lectoras, acá vengo con nueva actualización, y aprovechando que estoy en una compu ajena subiendo el capítulo, porque la mía está por tercera vez internada, solo espero que tenga cura… pero creo que ya pide cambio, pero no hay money…en fin, la vida del pobre, amigas.**

 **¿Qué tal capitulo? Qué manera de terminar ¿no? Después de toda los pensamientos de Draco y su "autodeterminación", no pudo evitar quedar mirando como bobo a su chica soñada….mmm no sé cómo va esto con sus planes, porque al fin de cuentas… hay cosas que nunca cambian ;-)**

 **En fin, muchas gracias por el aguante, no saben lo contenta que me pone ver cómo van aceptando la historia, quizás es lenta, pero será suculenta, se los aseguro.**

 **Eso es todo, muchísimas gracias y lo mejor para esta semana. Un besote. ¡LAS AMODORO!**


	6. Promesa Rota

**Disclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personajes, del mundo de Harry Potter, me pertenecen. Todos pertenecen a JK Rowling. La trama es de BelleOfSummer.**

 **Esté capitulo fue revisado por HunterLight Araiza.**

* * *

" **Almost Perfect, Almost Yours"**

 **Capitulo VI**

" **Promesa Rota"**

.

Draco decidió que nada en este mundo podría ser tan fuerte y sorprendente como la mirada de Hermione.

Ella lo había mirado como si él fuera la única persona en todo el lugar.

Le confundía hasta no fin que ella pudiera hacer eso, cuando de hecho, fue ella la que había ignorado todos sus esfuerzos años atrás.

Ella lo estaba mirando directo a los ojos como si estuviera intentando leer cada pensamiento, sus sentimientos… y todas esas sensaciones que suscitaban de su alma.

Él nunca había sentido su corazón latir tan fuerte que incluso podía jurar que podía escucharlo entre todo el ruido del Gran Comedor.

De pronto se sintió respirando hondo mientras la miraba.

Casi le dolía respirar ya que no podía conseguir suficiente aire mientras ella lo miraba, con la misma ferocidad. Su corazón parecía haber duplicado su trabajo ya que compensaba el golpe de torrente de sangre que corría por su sistema.

Ella lo estaba mirando fijo a los ojos como… como si lo hubiera extrañado.

Lo dejó confundido y alucinado que todos esos años, ella había sido la que lo había ignorado y se había olvidado de él, pero cuando había entrado al comedor, era como si él hubiera sido la persona que ella había tenido la intención de encontrar entre la gran multitud en primer lugar.

Incluso parecía estar un poco dolida cuando sus ojos se posaron en la mano de él que estaba descansando sobre el hombro de Tracey.

De pronto, se sintió como si el Gran Comedor estuviera desierto; como si estuvieran en un escenario vacío solamente ellos como los artistas y los espectadores al mismo tiempo.

De repente, tuvo el impulso de sacar la mano encima de Tracey y abrirse camino hacia Hermione.

El problema era que él ni si quiera se podía mover.

Se sentía succionando sin poder hacer nada por un enorme hueco negro que era su mirada.

Siendo sincero no podía comprender las emociones de esos hermosos orbes de color miel, pero simplemente no podía apartar la mirada. Era como si él quisiera descubrirlos pero también dejar que mantengan los secretos que era de ellos porque el misterio lo había asombrado hasta tal extremo que se había convertido en algo demasiado hermoso para dejar ir.

Simplemente no podía apartar la mirada y ya no le importó si se estaba volviendo demasiado obvio para cualquier otra persona en el salón.

Ya era demasiado evidente tanto para ella como para él, así que ¿por qué demonios les tendría que importar los otros?

Sus miradas duraron toda la celebración de bienvenida, sólo interrumpida por conversaciones ocasionales con los compañeros de ambos y de repente un sinfín de preguntas de Tracey sobre las cosas en las que ni si quiera antes estaba interesada.

Cuando Draco vio a Hermione tomar un bizcocho y colocarla delicadamente sobre su plato, él dobló su porción en el plato sin romper el contacto visual.

Ella sonrió un poco cuando vio lo que él hacía; haciendo que Draco sonriera ante el hecho que ella seguía recordando lo que solían hacer antes.

Era como un juego.

Draco sabía que se estaba aventurando en terreno peligroso otra vez.

Sabía jodidamente que era algo retorcido

Sabía que se estaba colocando a sí mismo en ese estado de vulnerabilidad que nunca había querido volver a regresar.

Tal vez realmente no la había superado, no importara cuanto lo hubiera intentado.

Tal vez realmente tenía esta obsesión enfermiza con su amor de la infancia.

Tal vez…

Pero no simplemente no podía detenerse.

Porque le gustaba demasiado.

.

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,

.

—¿Mione?

Hermione se estaba arreglando la ropa cuando levanto la vista para ver a su amiga, Fleur Delacour, asomándose en su espacio dentro del carruaje de Beauxbatons de color azul pastel y que iba a ser su hogar en los próximos meses.

Fleur era una estudiante modelo y era muy respetada por todas sus compañeras de Beauxbatons. Incluso era la alumna preferida de la directora para jugar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Además de su popularidad y estatus como alumna de séptimo año, sin embargo, era muy cercana a Hermione aunque fuera más joven que ella.

Como Fleur, Hermione era una alumna dedicada. Las dos eran bastante despiertas y bastante involucradas con las actividades sociales y publicas, especialmente en relación con el bienestar de la escuela. Incluso se habían hecho amigas a través de una competición de debate inter-nivel en su colegio. Estaba compuesto de representantes de cada grado; desde el tercer al séptimo año. Había sido un concurso difícil, pero al final, Hermione se había llevado el premio. Fleur estaba muy impresionada sobre sus habilidades incluso si ella seguía siendo muy joven. Ninguna de ella estaba esperando que una estudiante más joven le ganara a una de séptimo año quien era prácticamente la mejor estudiante en toda la Academia.

Fleur incluso le había dicho a Hermione una vez que ella le iba a dar la corona algún día cuando se graduara y dejara el colegio. Las alumnas Beauxbatons eran individuos muy orgullosos, pero solo se jactaban porque sabían lo que tenían. Fleur habrá podido sonar arrogante y altiva a otras personas para hablar de esto, pero para sus compañeras de estudio y para Hermione, era una cosa normal de decir dentro de los terrenos del colegio.

Hermione había aprendido que la audacia y la confianza eran considerados como algunos de los privilegios de ser una mujer hermosa y elegante. Si lo tienes, entonces tienes que hacer alarde de ello o de lo contrario no sería considerado hermoso cuando ningún ojo podría siquiera verlo. Cuando eres demasiado humilde e intentas ocultar tu don de los otros, entonces no hay ninguna razón en para ser dueño de el en primer lugar.

—Mione, tu as un visiteur,—Fleur le sonrió a la joven placenteramente.

—D'accord, merci. J'arrive dans une minute, —Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa.

Fleur sólo sonrió y salió antes de decirle que iba a estar en su dormitorio, en caso de que necesitara algo.

Hermione sabía que el visitante al que Fleur se estaba refiriendo era probablemente sólo Adrian, para verla como estaba, pero aun así no pudo evitar que su corazón revoloteara un poco, sabiendo que tal vez podría ser… alguien más.

Después de la fiesta, estaban todas reunidas con Madame Maxime para obtener instrucciones adicionales con respecto al horario de sus comidas que tomaría lugar en el Gran comedor de Hogwarts. Los horarios de toque de queda, de estudio y de dormir dentro del carruaje de los Beauxbatons también fueron tratados.

Hermione no tuvo el tiempo para hablar con ninguno de los estudiantes de Hogwarts a causa de eso, en lo que no estaba segura de que si era algo afortunado o desafortunado que ocurriera.

—¡Adrian! —Hermione le sonrió mientras ella bajaba por los escalones dorados del carruaje a los brazos de su hermano. Se rió cuando él la levanto del suelo y la arremolinó un poco en forma de broma.

Ella estaba feliz de verlo. Pero no sabía por qué se sentiría más feliz si no fuera él y hubiera sido alguien mas quien esperara por ella fuera de la puerta del carruaje.

—Perdón que no pude hablar contigo en el comedor. Madame Maxime quería hablarnos sobre ciertas reglas dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts —ella explicó cuando él finalmente la puso en el suelo.

—Nah, está bien —le sonrió. —Lo que no está bien es si me dices que no me extrañaste. ¿Me echaste de menos? —Él le pregunto con picardía mientras le tocaba la punta de la nariz, haciéndola reír mientras arrugaba un poco la nariz.

—No —ella bromeó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—¿Oh, sí? —Adrian la desafió cuando de repente le hizo cosquillas en los costados, haciéndola gritar y reír mientras intentaba de apartarse de él.

Ambos terminaron riéndose y bromeando como niños pequeños otra vez fuera del enorme carruaje.

Hermione y Adrian nunca habían perdido su cercanía y estaban muy cómodos entre ellos. Se querían mucho y Adrian nunca había fallado en visitarla en Francia durante sus vacaciones como le había prometido antes en sus cartas. Y aunque estaban alejados, también se escribían así que fue como si hubieran crecido juntos.

Hermione sabía que nunca podría haber pedido un mejor hermano que Adrian.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué están mirando ustedes tres? —Adrian de repente pregunto fríamente a los tres estudiantes de Hogwarts parados algunos metros de ellos. Hermione se dio cuenta que su voz sonaba tan diferente y lejos de su tono habitualmente gentil cada vez que hablaba con ella.

Hermione se giro para ver a los tres estudiantes que se acercaban vacilantes hacia ellos. El muchacho con pelo oscuro azabache lucía un poco avergonzado y bastante incomodo de la situación como si fuera arrastrado a la misma mientras seguía a sus otros dos amigos a pocos pasos detrás.

Los otros dos estudiantes tenían cabellos significativamente de un rojo encendido. Hermione supuso que eran hermanos ya que de alguna manera también tenían los mismos rasgos. La chica más joven lucía un poco tímida también, pero era la más segura del grupo mientras tiraba de su hermano más cerca.

—Hola —la joven chilló nerviosa mientras se arreglaba un poco la falda. —Nosotros sólo… solo.. que-queríamos presentarnos contigo, ya que eres…em… nueva aquí y bueno…es decir, soy Ginny, este es Harry y, —ella se detuvo para arrastrar a su hermano delante de ella. Hermione pensó que el pobre muchacho ya no estaba respirando. Parecía azotado por su propia hermana. —Este es mi hermano, Ronald Weasley.

El hermano de Ginny de pronto la había empujado un poco, luciendo más rojo que nunca.

—Oh, lo siento. Su nombre es Ron. Sólo _Ron_. Las personas lo llaman más Ron que Ronald y… bueno, sólo olvídalo, es sólo Ron—Ginny asintió mientras intentaba sonreír pero termino haciéndole una mueca rara.

—Mira, Gimmy y cualquiera sea el nombre de tus amigos, esta es _mi_ hermana. Ella es amiga de los _Slytherins_. Ella es una de nosotros —Adrian hablo con amargura antes de que Hermione pudiera si quiera abrir la boca. —Dile a _Ronald_ aquí que es mejor que se quede con las chicas solteras dentro de su sala común y no que se aventure con estudiantes extranjeras para una cita. Su nivel no puede hacerle aceptar a un pelirrojo Gryffindor pésimo, miserable, desesperado y…

—¡Adrian! —Hermione lo regaño, indignada por lo que su hermano acababa de decir. Adrian sólo frunció los labios y se cruzo de brazos desafiante.

—En verdad lo siento por eso —Hermione les dijo con cautela. —Por cierto, soy Hermione Pucey. La hermana de Adrian. Es un gusto conocerlos. Su colegio es bastante bonito. Es bueno que finalmente haya podido venir a visitarlo —ella sonrió mientras le estrechaba la mano a cada uno; frunciendo el ceño un poco ante la fría y temblorosa mano de Ron Weasley.

—Está bien, pelirrojo. Es suficiente —Adrian suspiro mientras le apartaba la mano de la de su hermana.

—En verdad no tienes que ser tan grosero ¿sabes? —Ginny le resopló mientras tiraba de su hermano, que parecía un poco enojado pero también estaba demasiado entusiasmado y nervioso para quejarse. —Sera mejor que nos vayamos ahora, Hermione. Gusto conocerte —ella agregó mientras le daba una cálida sonrisa a la chica de Beauxbatons.

—Nos vemos, —Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa antes de que los tres se alejaran. No pudo evitar mirar fijo mientras caminaban hacia el castillo y se empujaban entre ellos de manera casual y jugando. Parecía que se estuvieran riendo y culpándose entre ellos por su propia vergüenza. Los dos parecían incluso burlarse del muchacho llamado Ron, quien se estaba rascando la cabeza desconcertado. Hermione pensó que él era lindo a pesar de su naturaleza tímida. Luego sonrió cuando notó que este muchacho, Harry, lucía un poco más alto que hace un rato. Todos parecían tan felices y tan natural entre ellos. Hermione se pregunto cómo hubiera sido si ella era uno de ellos.

—¿No te dije que no hablara con esas personas? Ya te explique el estatus de todas las casas aquí, Hermione y...

— _Y_ en verdad sigo sin entender el hecho de como los estudiantes en tu colegio están tan divididos y que tú eres uno de esos que apoya eso —Hermione lo interrumpió mientras negaba con la cabeza disgustada. —En nuestro colegio, nos apoyamos mutuamente. Hay competencias, sí; pero lo hacemos para perfeccionar las habilidades de cada uno. Es muy importante para nosotros apoyar y ayudar a nuestras compañeras en lo que hacen para el bienestar de todo el colegio. Competir es sano solo cuando sabes que nos ayudamos para crecer y mejorar. Se vuelve demasiado destructivo cuando siguen derribándose entre ustedes solo para sentirse superior. Nosotras, las alumnas de Beauxbatons, nos importa más la reputación de nuestro colegio que esas guerras inútiles entre casas en la que estás tan interesado —explicó orgullosamente con la cabeza en alto, haciendo que su hermano contuviera una risa ante su estado de patriotismo.

—Deja de alardear como si Hogwarts no hubiera sido antes tu colegio soñado —Adrian carcajeó mientras le pellizcaba juguetonamente la nariz.

—¡Adrian!¡Basta! —Ella se rió mientras apartaba la mano de su rostro. —Sólo estoy intentando de hacer hincapié en un punto ¿sabes?

—¿Dónde está la diversión de ser demasiado amable con los demás? Y también puedo hacer hincapié en mi punto ¿está bien? ¿Ese _Harry_ de hace un rato? Él es Harry Potter. Él es el que derrota a Slytherin en Quidditch una y otra vez. Parece que es el mejor amigo o amante de la snitch de una manera muy retorcida, incluso hasta el punto de tragársela sólo para ganar —él rio cuando Hermione hizo una mueca ante la información. —Seh, eso es verdad. Él siempre le gana a Malfoy así que nosotros… —De pronto Adrian se detuvo cuando vio que Hermione se paralizo en el momento que él había mencionado accidentalmente el nombre de Malfoy.

Un silencio largo había permanecido mientras Adrian estudiaba la tensión de su hermana. Ella ahora parecía haber doblado su respiración, lo que hizo que Adrian recordara lo que él había visto hace un rato en el Gran Comedor.

—¿Cómo está Draco? —pregunto de repente después de un rato, una leve sonrisa le dio un poco de brillo a su rostro enrojecido.

—No hablamos mucho —Adrian se encogió de hombros. —Pero está bien, de hecho sigue siendo el bastante rompecorazones.

—¿Quién es la chica que estaba junto a él hace un rato?

—Tracey Davies. Su nueva novia —él contesto con prontitud, luciendo bastante indiferente como si estuviera aburrido del tema en el que estaban ahora.

—Oh —Hermione asintió. Se mordió el labio inferior un poco y agacho la cabeza mientras intentaba ocultar la tristeza que era evidente en sus ojos.

Adrian quería decir un pequeño chiste sólo para hacerla sonreir, pero lo pensó mejor y simplemente espero para que ella volviera hablar.

—Bueno, él luce bastante bien ahora —dijo de pronto después de un largo silencio mientras le sonreía tímidamente a su hermano.

—¡Oh vamos, Hermione! No me digas que sigues teniendo ese tonto enamoramiento. Él no es la clase de persona que toman las chicas seriamente. Sabes cómo ha cambiado y como es ahora ¿no?

—Lo sé —Hermione asintió dócilmente. —Só-solo pensé que… que tal vez podemos hablar y ponernos al día con las cosas, ¿sabes? Tal vez pueda preguntarle porque nunca contestó ninguna de mis cartas antes ni…

—Olvídalo ¿Puedes ya despertar? Estás mejor sin él. ¿Y qué demonios fue esa escena hace un momento? Los vi en el Gran Comedor. La mano de él estaba sobre su novia _mientras_ ustedes dos se estaban mirando y sonriendo de una manera coqueta. ¡Eres mejor que eso, Hermione! ¡Estabas coqueteando con él! No actúes como una barata…

—¡Adrian! Conozco mis límites ¿está bien? No tienes que recordármelo como si estuvieras regañando a una niña —le dijo irritada.

—Entonces deja de actuar como una —él murmuró mientras fruncía los labios molesto.

—Me voy adentro. Todavía tengo que arreglar muchas cosas —ella dijo amargada antes de girarse y entrar a su carruaje.

—Espera, Mione —Adrian suspiro mientras la seguía. Ella se detuvo y lo quedo mirando vehementemente. —Lo siento ¿de acuerdo? Sólo te estoy cuidando. No quiero que salgas lastimada ni nada. Soy tu hermano y siempre te voy a estar cubriendo la espalda ¿está bien?

—Lo sé —ella contesto finalmente suspirando y sonriéndole gentilmente. —Gracias, Adrian, te quiero —agregó mientras abrazaba a su hermano.

—Yo también te quiero, Mione. En verdad lo hago.

.

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,

.

No fue una buena mañana para Draco en absoluto.

Tracey estuvo furiosa el día anterior cuando estuvieron finalmente en su sala común. Le seguía fulminando con sus miradas asesinas que tuvo que ir directo a su dormitorio y cerrar la puerta como si nada hubiera sucedido. De todas maneras, ella regresaría a él al día siguiente o el otro. Si no lo hacía, entonces sería mucho mejor. Tenía suficientes problemas con los que lidiar ahora.

Incluso paso todo su tiempo pensando en cómo ir al carruaje de Beauxbaton solo para ver y hablar con Hermione pero sus nervios simplemente no se lo permitieron. Por eso, tuvo que sufrir de un insomnio impropio toda la noche sólo porque no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

De todas maneras ¿Qué fueron esas miradas ayer? Era como si ellos estuvieran flirteando. Bueno, al menos para él fue así, sabiendo que tal vez, no era nada para ella otra vez.

Él suspiro mientras buscaba algunos libros para terminar su tarea. Tenía que entregarlo una hora después de su descanso y tenía que trabajar en ello o enfrentar la ira de su padre por no tener las mejores notas de nuevo.

Aunque cuando dio vuelta la esquina, de pronto e inexplicablemente se quedo plantado; y por algunos milisegundos, pareció que su corazón dejó de latir.

Porque parada a unos pocos metros de él y junto a la ventana de la biblioteca estaba la misma chica quién había invadido su mente… Hermione.

Ella estaba apoyada sobre la pared justo al lado de la ventana un poco abierta mientras ponía toda su atención en el libro que estaba leyendo.

Estaba leyendo demasiado entusiasmada y con fervor que era demasiado hipnótico para no mirar su hermoso rostro.

Era simplemente increíble como alguien podría disfrutar de un libro de esa manera como si fuera su amante.

Toda su atención y concentración estaba en el libro que incluso Draco se sintió un poco celoso del autor del dicho libro; ¿cómo ese autor podía tocar y alcanzarla, y cómo ella podía sacar tanta pasión y fervor solo leyendo y aprendiendo?

Ella sonrió un poco ante una frase que debió haber encontrado divertido mientras los haces de luz de la ventana continuaba bailando por las cálidas pecas que podía ver en su rostro. Pequeñas gotas de rocío parecían deslizarse a lo largo de sus pestañas mientras complementaban sus mejillas bañadas por el sol. La pequeña ráfaga procedente de la ventana que estaba entreabierta hizo que algunos de sus rizos bailaran sobre sus hombros.

La vista no podría ser más hermosa.

Le recordó de su verano juntos.

De pronto quería alcanzarla.

De pronto quería que ella apartara su mente del libro así solo podía… solo podía…

Mirarlo.

A.

 _Él._

De pronto sintió que su palma presionó accidentalmente los títulos en relieve de los libros dentro de la repisa, junto a él que hizo un ruido débil de un golpe. Ni siquiera había notado que su mano estaba apoyada en la estantería mientras la estaba observando.

Hermione levanto la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo y jadeo un poco cuando vio quién era.

Draco intento dar un paso adelante pero eso sólo hizo que ella soltara el libro que estaba sosteniendo.

—Déjame tomar esto por ti —dijo mientras se apresuraba en levantar el libro para ella.

—Gra-gracias —ella sonrió sin aliento mientras tomaba el libro.

—Sigues siendo tan torpe como siempre —él se rió suavemente, intentando al menos de alivianar la tensión que de pronto había entre ellos.

—Bueno, menudo susto me diste —ella contesto mientras jugueteaba con la cubierta de la tapa del libro y se mordió el labio inferior tímidamente. El acto hizo que él sonriera divertido.

—Lo siento por eso. Estaba a punto de conseguir algunos libros cuando te vi —le dijo mientras se acercaba, intentando de asimilar su aroma de flores delicadas.

Hermione sólo sonrió y asintió. Estaba tratando con dificultad de detener la locura que estaba en su pecho. Podía jurar que su corazón estaba tan inquieto que estaba listo para saltar fuera de su pecho en cualquier segundo.

Simplemente no lo podía creer. Estaba finalmente aquí…. con Draco Malfoy.

Sabía que Adrian le había advertido y le había dicho lo poco fiable que era esto, especialmente de que él ya estaba comprometido con otra persona. Pero en verdad no sería mucho daño hacerse amiga de él ¿verdad?

—Entonces ¿cómo estás? Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. Bueno, eso es si todavía me recuerdas —ella se rió en voz baja.

—Bueno, estoy bien —Draco frunció el ceño. ¿No debería ser _él_ en preguntarle eso a ella, y no al revés? Ella había sido la que nunca contesto sus cartas y de todas formas se había olvidado de él primero.

—Seguro que lo estás. Se dice que eres muy popular aquí —ella le dijo mientras seguía sonriendo. Sin embargo, Draco no pudo comprender del todo la expresión en su rostro cuando ella dijo eso. Era como si hubiera una indicación preliminar en algo que estaba tan cerca al sarcasmo.

Él quería preguntarle sobre su comunicación arruinada pero lo pensó mejor cuando recordó que ella ahora tenía novio y estaba obviamente feliz con las cosas como estaban.

Tal vez los pondría a ambos en una situación muy extraña, o tal vez ella se terminaría riendo en su cara y le diría lo patético que era por mantener un rencor solo por una arruinada promesa infantil de meñiques.

No.

Él no podía dejar que eso sucediera.

Sólo tenía meses para estar con ella. Y en esos meses, estaba muy seguro de mantener su ego sano y salvo, sin importar lo que.

—Quizás lo soy —él se encogió de hombros de manera engreída. —Supongo que es la forma en que son las cosas.

—Cierto —ella sólo asintió mientras fruncía el ceño y ahora sonando un poco molesta.

—Tal vez pueda mostrarte los alrededores, ya sabes...dejarme presentarte las personas correctas y las que no lo son —él le ofreció casualmente, como si no importara si ella aceptaba o no, pero estaba tan lejos de lo que en verdad estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

A decir verdad, era una cuestión de vida o muerte para él.

Ella podía quebrarlo en cualquier momento.

Y eso era muy peligroso.

—No lo creo —ella le dijo de repente lo que hizo que su corazón se hundiera a un nivel imposible.

Ella era simplemente cruel, una chica _cruel_ ¿no?

Después de que ella lo había lastimado en todos estos años, él incluso ni tendría que haberse molestado en hablarle.

Ahora estaba finalmente recibiendo un verdadero rechazo de su parte.

Él siempre había pensado que sería mucho mejor que su silencio rudo, pero resulto ser mucho peor.

—Seguro —él se volvió a encoger de hombros, fingiendo la púa de la flecha recién formada en su corazón. —De todas maneras, no creo que pueda incluirte en mi agenda apretada. Bueno, nos vemos por ahí —agregó antes de salir caminando, asegurándose de colocar sus manos temblorosas dentro de sus bolsillos.

Hermione quedo sola y se quedo allí de pie por casi un minuto mientras abrazaba el libro contra su pecho que tamborileaba.

Adrian tenía razón.

Su Draco en verdad había cambiado.

Ya no estaba aquí.

Se había ido, al igual que su promesa rota.

* * *

 **NdT : mmmm…. Me parece que acá hay gato encerrado…¿ustedes qué dicen? Aunque de a poco se va aclarando un poco más el panorama, y vemos que las cosas no son tan como creíamos que eran… pero pronto seguiremos descubriendo, por lo pronto… muchas gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **No me voy a explayar mucho más, siempre más que agradecida con sus reviews, es muy sonada la frase, pero realmente me hacen feliz leer sus comentarios. Espero que estén bien, y nos vemos prontito en el siguiente capítulo. Los quiero ;-)**


	7. Lo Recuerdas

**Disclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personajes, del mundo de Harry Potter, me pertenecen. Todos pertenecen a JK Rowling. La trama es de BelleOfSummer.**

 **Esté capitulo fue revisado por HunterLight Araiza.**

* * *

" **Almost Perfect, Almost Yours"**

 **Capítulo VII**

 **Lo Recuerdas**

.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Draco? —Tracey se quejó mientras caminaba lánguidamente alrededor de la tienda de libros. Parecía como si el hastío se la fuera a tragar en cualquier segundo.

Ahora estaban en "Tomes yScrolls", una librería especializada en Hogsmeade. Tracey lo había acorralado en su sala común justo esta mañana para decirle estaba totalmente arrepentida por su discusión de hace unos días.

Por supuesto que, Draco ya había esperado que eso ocurriera. De todas formas ¿quién en la tierra tomaría a Draco por hecho? Tendrías que ser perfecto para hacerlo. En otras palabras, tendrías que ser Hermione.

Después de sus breves conversaciones de paz obligatorias, Tracey le había pedido explícitamente que la llevara a El salón de té de Madame Tudipié que estaba ubicada en una calle lateral de la calle principal en Hogsmeade. Draco pensó que ella solo quería volver a mostrar su infame relación a las personas. Algunas de sus amigas habrían notado su repentino desprendimiento durante días. Y eso simplemente no lo haria, ¿cierto?

Ella se había vuelto demasiado altiva por el hecho de que era la primera novia oficial de Draco Malfoy. Su popularidad había aumentado diez veces por eso. Y que mejor manera que mostrar a las personas que ellos estaban juntos otra vez que teniendo una cita con él en el lugar donde casi todas las parejas de Hogwarts siempre les encantaban ir.

Sin embargo, Draco honestamente detestaba el lugar.

Una vez Pansy le había pedido que la llevara allí. Todo el lugar gritaba su cursilería y totalmente barato, en el cual muchas parejas estaban tan ansiosas de ignorar mientras estaban bastante ocupados besuqueándose hasta volarse la cabeza.

La idea de incluso ir allí otra vez lo hizo internamente encogerse.

Estuvo a punto de abrir la boca y rechazar el pedido de Tracey hasta que de repente la voz de Adrian entro a su mente.

 _«Ella ya tiene novio»_

Hasta ahora, nunca había visto a Hermione a solas con otro hombre, excepto su hermano.

Ella lo había ignorado durante días pero eso no lo detuvo de espiarla. Demonios, incluso no podía evitar que sus propios ojos giraran en dirección de _ella._

Era una _locura._ Merlín sabía que probablemente estaba perdido. Pero la idea de Hermione saliendo con otro muchacho lo seguía torturando y haciendo que su sangre hirviera a una ridícula temperatura.

Quería saber quién era este tipo que era dueño de su corazón. Necesitaba saber para así poderlo asesinar y arrojar su cuerpo al lago.

Y luego, Tracey tuvo que decirlo:

— _Algunas parejas de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang van a ir también al lugar, ya sabes… ver algunos lugares en Hogsmeade aquí y allá._

Sólo algunos minutos después, Draco se encontraba marchando hacia "El Salón de té de Madame Pudipié" con su atolondrada novia. Estuvieron a punto de entrar a la tienda, cuando de pronto vio a Hermione junto a tres chicas Beauxbatons y su hermano, Adrian, dirigiéndose hacia La Tienda de Plumas de Scrivenshaft.

Con una rapidez súbita que sólo había exhibido durante los partidos de Quidditch, Draco de pronto giro y agarró el brazo de Tracey antes de que si quiera ella pudiera pisar el felpudo de la tienda. Su novia ni si quiera pudo decir nada y solo pudo quedar abatida cuando se dio cuenta que estaban entrando a "Tomes yScrolls", que era una tienda frente a "La Tienda de Plumas de Scrivenchaft."

—¿Por qué demonios no me contestas? ¿Y qué estás mirando en esa condenada ventana? Dime o…

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Tracey! ¡Has estado parloteando sin cesar allí! Por una vez, _por favor ¿te podrías callar?_ Sólo dame un maldito minuto aquí ¿quieres? —él susurró en voz alta, luciendo evidentemente enfadado con su acompañante mientras continuaba espiando a algunas personas dentro de la tienda de plumas al otro lado de la calle de la tienda en la que estaban ahora.

—Oh, vaya, Draco. Lo siento mucho por estar un poco preocupada por la pérdida de orientación y digamos de _cordura_. Sólo estoy intentando de ser una novia considerada aquí, cuando claramente ¡mi novio es tan insensible como un Dementor muerto!

—¡Basta!

—¡No!¡No hasta que me lleves al salón de té! —Tracey grito fuerte, llamando la atención de algunas miradas curiosas de algunos clientes y una mirada de advertencia de la dependienta.

—Bueno. Está bien —Draco apretó los dientes y maldijo mientras sacaba algunos galeones descuidadamente dentro de sus túnicas. —¡Aquí tienes! Ve a Harapos Finos: Moda para Magos y compra toda la ropa que quieras y te veré ahí cuando termine con mis compras, _entonces_ iremos al jodido salón de té.

Tracey chilló un poco cuando vio la ridícula cantidad de galeones que le dieron y beso a su novio dulcemente, y el cual respondió de una manera rígida. Sin embargo, fue evidente que a ella ni le importo cuando salió de la librería con una sonrisa feliz y petulante en su rostro.

Draco maldijo de nuevo y continuó mirando afuera por la ventana de la tienda. Era bueno que el vidrio de la ventana de la tienda de plumas era bastante grande, así podía ver bien que es lo que estaban haciendo adentro, o mejor dicho, lo que _ella_ estaba haciendo.

Ella llevaba un abrigo con cinturón elegante y unas botas negras con cordones, tenía hecha una trenza francesa. Sus rizos estaban ajustado alrededor de su nunca y caían en una sola trenza en la parte inferior, dándole un aspecto elegantemente natural.

Draco siempre había pensado que ella lucía realmente bonita con su uniforme Beauxbatons, pero con solo mirarla ahora, se dio cuenta que en verdad podía lograr ser más y más hermosa en cualquier prenda que vistiera. O tal vez, incluso más si ella no vistiera nada.

Draco negó con la cabeza y se reprendió a sí mismo por ese pensamiento pervertido.

Oh Merlín. En verdad iba empeorando por momentos.

Entrecerró los ojos y puso ambas manos a los lados de su rostro mientras se apoyaba sobre el vidrio para ver con claridad.

Hermione ahora estaba riéndose de algo que una de sus compañeras de clases estaba diciendo.

Se veía aun más bonita cuando se reía.

Adrian también estaba sonriendo pero estaba mirando claramente a su hermana, en vez de la chica que estaba hablando junto a él y que era evidente que estaba intentado de llamar su atención. Él tenía la mano apoyada en la pequeña espalda de Hermione. Si no fueran hermanos, Draco estaba seguro que las personas pensarían que ellos estaban saliendo.

Sin embargo, Hermione parecía no darse cuenta y parecía estar muy cómoda con su hermano. Estaba entretenida hablando con una de sus compañeras, sin notar las curiosas miradas que su propio hermano le estaba dando.

Ese pequeño detalle perturbo un poco a Draco. Porque por un minuto allí, pensó que vio a Adrian mirando a Hermione de la manera de que él mismo la miraría.

Adrian siempre había sido muy protector de su hermana, así que supuso que tal vez tendría que ser eso y descartó brevemente el tema inquietante en su cabeza.

Después de algunos minutos, Hermione de pronto había visto la hora en su reloj de bolsillo y le dijo algo a sus acompañantes. Adrian le respondió, probablemente contradiciendo lo que ella había decidido hacer. Sin embargo, más tarde, parece que había ganado mientras sonreía y le daba un beso en la mejilla de su hermano antes de salir al callejón sola.

De pronto Draco resopló un aliento entrecortado cuando vio que ella cruzaba la calle haciéndose camino hacia la librería en la que él estaba.

Sin embargo, en su camino hacia la librería, ella fue saludada por nada más ni nada menos que Ron Weasley y Harry Potter.

Draco pudo jurar que los ojos se le salieron de la órbita por un segundo.

Así que ¿Ahora qué? ¿Ella era amiga de todos, _excepto él_? Ella es incluso amiga de sus malditos enemigos ¡por el amor de Dios!

Ella sonreía y hablaba tanto con Potty como con Weaselby. ¡Esos imbéciles!

Los dos también parecía que le preguntaban algo, lo que hizo que ella negara con la cabeza triste y les dijo algo que Draco pudo formar algo como: "la próxima vez".

Draco sonrió cuando los dos finalmente se alejaron y la saludaron mientras caminaban hacia la tienda de dulces, Honeydukes. Weaselby lucía miserable; se lo merecía por ser demasiado ambicioso.

La mano de Draco tembló un poco cuando la campanilla sobre la puerta de la librería había sonado, anunciando que Hermione finalmente había entrado a la tienda. Su nariz y sus mejillas estaban hermosamente enrojecidas debido a la brisa fría afuera, complementando sus suaves labios escarlata que luego se estrecharon en una sonrisa genuina. Ella saludo a la tendera e incluso charlo un poco con la anciana.

Draco estaba seguro que todo y todos se iluminaban cada vez que ella estaba cerca.

—Aquí está el libro que ordenaste ayer, querida. Llegaste a tiempo. El paquete acaba de llegar hace una hora más o menos —la tendera le informó mientras le entregaba el libro por el que había ido.

Hermione le estaba agradeciendo a la anciana cuando dos estudiantes corpulentos de Durmstrang habían entrado a la tienda.

Al principio, Draco pensó que Hermione los conocía; por la manera en que la estaban mirando, era como si ellos hubieran entrado sólo para poder hablar con ella. Supuso que ya eran amigos ya que los dos parecían caminar directamente hacia ella de una manera muy personal. Eso fue hasta que uno de ellos colocó levemente una mano sobre su trasero y Draco supo que ella estaba en problemas.

—¡Abusador! —Hermione grito furiosa mientras le daba una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla del muchacho, haciéndole que se le quede roja al instante debido a la presión.

—¿Cuagez tu prroblema?¿No quierres hacerr amigos? —el más alto, y reguñon la fulmino con la mirada.

—¡No tienen que ser tan pervertidos para serlo! —ella les espeto mientras tomaba la varita dentro de su bolsillo, por si acaso.

—Oh, querida —la anciana negó con la cabeza preocupada mientras veía como Hermione retrocedía un poco mientras era rodeada por los hoscos muchachos. —¿Pueden dejar de molestar a esta joven? Si tienen algo que comprar, entonces…

—¡Cálleze, anziana! No va integvenirr en ezta chagla que tenemoz—el estudiante espeto antes de agarrar a Hermione del brazo. —Entonces, señorrita…¿qué tal si nos dicez tu nombrre y te coprramos unos tragoz en laz Trez Ezcobaz, eh?

—¿Qué les parece si la sueltan antes de que su director metas sus cabezas descerebradas de regreso a su fea escuela?

Hermione giro ansiosa y vio a Draco Malfoy apuntando su varita a los dos estudiantes de Durmstrang. Llevaba un traje gris oscuro de cuello alto que combinaba con unos pantalones negros y una túnica negra. Tenía una expresión abrumadora, haciendo que luciera como si no fuera más joven que los otros dos.

—¿Oh, zi? ¿Qué vaz hacerr al rrezpecto? Como si fuerramos a creerrte —uno de ellos se río de él mordazmente.

—No solo que mi padre es parte de la junta directiva de Hogwarts, sino que también obtuvo una estrecha amistad con el director de su escuela. He conocido a Igor Karkaroff desde que era niño en reuniones en la que _ustedes_ , imbéciles descerebrados, sólo podrían soñar en estar. _Su_ director una vez invito a mi padre personalmente para que me dejara estudiar a _mí_ en su colegio. Tengo mis contactos y no tengo miedo de utilizarlos. Ahora si no me creen y continúan acosando a la chica, bien podría probárselos ¿de acuerdo? —Draco sonrió cuando vio la mirada de intimidación plasmada en los rostros de los muchachos.

—Solo intentamos zerr amigoz de ella —uno de ellos explicó, ahora con una aspecto muy educado.

—Bueno, ella no quiere ser amiga de ustedes. Fin de la historia. Ahora, saquen sus traseros de aquí antes de que cambie de opinión y ejecute mi amenaza —les dijo firmemente. Los muchachos estuvieron a punto de escabullirse cuando Draco volvió hablar. —Esperen. Una cosa más, le deben una disculpa a ella.

Hermione se removió un poco y se abrazo del libro cuando los dos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia ella. El único consuelo que tenía era la mano de Draco sobre su hombro.

—Lo zentimoz, zeñorrita. No fue nuestrra intención. Ezperro que noz perrdone —le dijo el muchacho que había intentando tocarle el trasero.

Hermione no pudo hacer ni decir nada pero solo asintió y se aparto, retrocediendo un poco así podía sentir la presencia tranquilizadora de Draco.

—Gracias —ella exhalo cuando los muchachos finalmente se fueron.

—¿Estás bien? —él pregunto suavemente.

Draco ni si quiera había reconocido su propia voz. Se dio cuenta que nunca le había hablado a nadie así tan suave.

Ella sonrió y asintió como respuesta.

Draco la vio y pensó en su vulnerabilidad. Quizás era por eso que durante días nunca la había dejado de observar, incluso a lo lejos. Había una parte de él que quería que ella siempre estuviera bien. Era como si hubiera nacido para protegerla. Ella era simplemente demasiado perfecta para no ser protegida; como una pequeña rosa en un terreno lleno de hierbas.

Estaba seguro que nadie en este mundo era tan ideal como la chica de sus sueños. Una joya como ella nunca podría pertenecer a cualquiera, pero _él._ Ya no le importaba si ya tenía novio.

Él le mostraría lo ciega que estaba por conformarse con alguien menos superior a él, Draco Malfoy.

Ella era una inteligente, hermosa y elegante sangre pura.

Era perfecta.

Se merecía estar con el único heredero de las familias sangre pura más antiguas en la historia del mundo mágico.

—Oye…¿quieres ir algún lado? ¿Tal vez, servirte unas cervezas de mantequilla? —le pregunto con delicadeza.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, parecía como si estuviera intentando de sobrepasar sus pensamientos en conflictos y tomar una decisión correcta. Draco tomo ese tiempo para guardar casualmente las manos en sus bolsillo, que no podían dejar de temblar cuando ella estaba así de cerca. Sin embargo, se negó parecer demasiado obvio al respecto.

—De hecho…quiero regresar a Hogwarts —dijo ella finalmente.

Draco tuvo que cerrar los ojos por un momento para controlar su respiración. ¿Por qué demonios le estaba haciendo esto?

—Y esperaba que me pudieras acompañar. Si estás de acuerdo — agrego brevemente.

Oh.

Draco quería sonreír cuando se dio cuenta que no lo estaba rechazando, pero intento mantener la calma. —Seguro, de todas formas no tengo nada más que hacer. —Esa era una completa mentira, su novia estaba obviamente esperándole en Harapos Finos: Moda para Magos. Pero ella no necesitaba saber eso, por supuesto.

El camino hacia el terreno de Hogwarts fue tranquilo, pero no incomodo. Draco se había ofrecido llevar el libro que ella había comprado, lo que le había divertido viendo que ni si quiera era una molestia llevarlo ya que toda las otras cosas que había comprado las llevaba Adrian. Su hermano podía ser un poco demasiado cuidadoso a veces.

Los terrenos del castillo estaban un poco desiertos a esa hora ya que la mayoría de todos los estudiantes se habían ido a Hogsmeade para sus compras de fin de semana. Draco no pudo evitar, sin embargo, mirar a algunos de sus compañeros que los estaban observando con cautela. Probablemente estaban pensando que él estaba con una nueva conquista con una estudiante del extranjero y acababa de dejar a su última novia.

Bueno, lo último iba ser verdad, después, pero lo primero definitivamente no lo era.

Hermione no era sólo una de sus conquistas. Era evidente que era más que eso.

—Me encanta estar aquí. A todos les parece gustar el descansar y sólo divertirse —ella le sonrió mientras miraba los pacíficos terrenos del castillo.

Luego se sentaron en uno de los bancos cerca del carruaje de los Beauxbatons ya que Draco decidió que allí era más pacifico que el Gran Comedor; además del hecho que estaba más cerca del carruaje del colegio así ella no tendría que preocuparse si tenía que conseguir algo. Hermione pensó que había sido muy considerado de su parte.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tú no descansas o te diviertes en el colegio? —pregunto él.

—Lo hacemos, pero no tan a menudo. Un típico fin de semana en Beauxbaton sería practicar las habilidades individualmente o por grupos en los jardines del palacio. Algunos podrían tener competencias de duelo por su cuenta para perfeccionar sus capacidades de defensa. Siempre tenemos que estar despiertas temprano en la mañana para ir a trotar y hacer ejercicio antes del desayuno, mientras que ustedes incluso se saltean el desayuno porque a veces se quedan dormidos —ella se rió divertida. Draco no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable en eso.

—Si, bueno entonces supongo que somos un poco holgazanes —él se encogió mientras sonreía un poco. —¿Quién no lo sería cuando te encuentras de vez en cuando en medio de una fiesta nocturna en la sala común?

—¿Tienen permitido hacer eso? —Hermione jadeo sorprendida mientras se cubría la boca con las manos, como si lo que ellos hicieran fuera una cosa atroz.

—En realidad técnicamente no —Draco se rió divertido. —Pero está permitido cuando no te atrapan ¿cierto?

—¿Pero qué hay de los Prefectos? —ella pregunto, luciendo muy preocupada e involucrada con la situación.

—Nah. A veces son ellos los que organizan las fiestas —él contesto, volviéndola hacer jadear sorprendida.

—Oh, vamos, Hermione. ¿Ustedes a veces también no hacen eso?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¿En serio? —él le pregunto con incredulidad.

—Hubo historias que las últimas estudiantes que hicieron eso fueron suspendidas y casi expulsadas. No me atrevería a seguir sus pasos incluso si algunos los consideran como heroinas —ella se rió ligeramente mientras meneaba la cabeza.

—¿Dónde está la diversión en eso? Tú también eres adolescente ¿sabes?. Tienes que ser un poco rebelde si quieres tener algo de que reírte cuando seas mayor.

—Esa es una idea interesante —ella mencionó mientras miraba su enorme carruaje que no estaba muy alejado.

—Te puedo llevar a algunas de nuestras fiestas si quieres —él ofreció.

Ella volvió a jadear. Esta vez, lo hizo reír de una manera despreocupada. Siendo honestos ¿cuándo fue la última vez que hizo eso? Probablemente hace años; cuando _ella_ también estaba cerca.

—¡No! —ella se rió mientras le golpeaba un poco el hombro.

—Simplemente no puedo creer que una chica tan linda como tú sea tan ratón de biblioteca —se rió alegremente, agarrándose un poco del estomago y sin darse cuenta hizo ruborizar a Hermione.

—Mira —de pronto Draco volvió hablar cuando notó que ella se había quedado un poco callada y estaba jugueteando inquieta con los dedos. —Acerca de… la última vez, ya sabes, cuando hablamos por última vez; no estaba siendo exactamente _yo_. Es decir, era yo, pero no era yo, _yo,_ ¿sabes? Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que, me refiero a que…bueno…yo… maldición. Ahora sueno a estúpido ¿verdad? —hizo una mueca mientras se rascaba un poco la frente.

Él quería abofetearse por balbucear disparates incomprensibles y quedando como un tonto delante de ella, otra vez.

—Bueno, me agradas más hoy que la última vez de la que estabas hablando —ella sonrió suavemente, que hizo que la mirara sorprendido.

Hubo un largo silencio, hasta que él volvió hablar. —Lo siento —dijo en voz baja.

—Fui yo la que te hice a un lado, yo también lo siento —ella asintió mientras miraba tímidamente hacia abajo.

—Entonces supongo que _reanudamos_ otra vez con el pie izquierdo —él sonrió ante el recuerdo. —Te recuerdo, regañándome mientras jugaba con ese pobre pez carpa cuando nos conocimos —agregó mientras se reía un poco.

—Lo recuerdas —ella sonrió mientras levantaba la mirada a sus ojos grises tormentosos, luciendo evidentemente emocionada y encantada. Lo estaba mirando tan asombrada y sorprendida que él ya no pudo apartar la mirada de ella. Era como la magia, lo tiraba hacia ella. Y él no quería soltar esa fuerza invisible.

—Por supuesto que sí. Incluso recuerdo ese hermoso vestido que llevabas puesto —él le susurro. La sonrisa en su rostro parecía hacerse muy natural; tan lejos de la sonrisa que él habitualmente tenía. —Estabas muy bonita con esos vestidos pomposos.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —Hermione se rio mientras apartaba la mirada de él y se cubría el rostro con las manos, muy avergonzada del tema. Draco encontró esto realmente encantador. —Siempre odie esas cosas pomposas que mi madre le encantaba ponerme —ella continuó hablando en una voz apagada debido a que sus manos cubrían su rostro ruborizado.

—Bueno, siempre me han gustado —él contesto mientras quitaba las manos de su rostro con cuidado. —Estabas usando uno blanco la primera vez que te vi. El blanco te queda mejor. Siempre me ha gustado la ropa pomposa.

—¿En serio? —ella le sonrió. El viento ligero había volado algunos de sus rizos sueltos de su rostro y el efecto del reflejo de la luz que se había formado de los rayos de sol que se deslizaban de las pequeñas ramas de los árboles eran como pequeñas hadas, incitándolo que besara a la chica que le pertenecía.

—Siempre pensé que lucías como un ángel en ese momento —él susurro suavemente.

—¿Y ahora? —ella susurró.

—Una diosa.

* * *

 **NdT:** **¿Cómo reaccionarían si le dicen esto último? Estoy segura que muchas de ustedes se derretirían jaja…**

 **Por fin hubo un acercamiento más cercano, valga la redundancia jaja… espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y más que hoy hay doble actualización. Así que los veo en el siguiente ;-)**

 **PD:Disculpen si no quedo bien el dialogo con los estudiantes de Durmstrang, se me hace dificil traducir con acentos, espero que la idea por lo menos haya quedado clara.**


	8. Lo Suficientemente Cerca

**Disclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personajes, del mundo de Harry Potter, me pertenecen. Todos pertenecen a JK Rowling. La trama es de BelleOfSummer.**

 **Esté capitulo fue revisado por HunterLight Araiza.**

* * *

" **Almost Perfect, Almost Yours"**

 **Capítulo VIII**

" **Lo Suficientemente Cerca"**

.

—¡Oye, amigo!

Adrian suspiro y giro para ver sus compañeros, Miles Bletchley, saludándolo animadamente mientras corría hacia él, incluso chocando con algunas personas en las ocupadas calles de Hogsmeade sólo para poder llegar a él. Adrian contempló la idea de salir corriendo, pero se dio cuenta de que lo volvería a molestar cuando estuviera de regreso en su sala común.

—Es mejor terminar con esto —él murmuró para sí mientras giraba para esperar por su amigos aparentemente entusiasmado. Suspiro internamente mientras balanceaba algunas bolsas de compras en su brazo. Tenía que ir al carruaje de los Beauxbatons para entregar las cosas de Hermione. Ella había intentado decirle que no se molestara en llevar sus cosas por ella pero él insistió. Tenía que asegurarse que estuviera lo más cómoda posible mientras estuviera aquí.

—¿Qué sucede? —Adrian pregunto; mirando evidentemente molesto al saber que su amigo volvería hablar del mismo tema otra vez.

—¿Dónde está tu hermana? Pensé que hoy estaban de compras —Miles sonrió con la respiración entrecortada.

—Comenzamos temprano así que ahora ya terminamos. Voy a ir entregarle estas cosas, —él contesto indiferente mientras levantaba las cosas un poco para enfatizar que estaba ocupado y que en verdad apreciaría si él se fuera.

—Entonces te voy ayudar con eso —Miles ofreció. ¿Realmente no podría ser más molesto?

—Los puedo llevar yo mismo. Gracias —Adrian respondió aferrándose a algunas bolsas en su mano derecha mientras balanceaba el bolso de ella en la mano izquierda.

—Insisto —Miles dijo testarudamente, quitándole el bolso de Hermione.

—No, vete, Miles. Sólo…. _¡mierda! —_ Adrian de pronto maldijo cuando el bolso de Hermione se abrió y algunas de sus cosas personales cayeron, incluyendo un libro de bolsillo que él sabía que ella siempre lo llevaba todos los días. —¡Mira, lo que hiciste! Este es su libro favorito —menosprecio a su amigo que lucía culpable mientras levantaba el libro y sacando un poco la tierra de su tapa que había juntado del suelo del callejón.

—Sólo estaba intentando ayudar —Miles murmuró con desdén finalmente alejándose.

Adrian solo rodo los ojos exasperado y continuo quitando la tierra que se había atascado en la tapa del libro desgastado. La abrió y trato de hojearlo a través de sus viejas paginas frágiles, sólo para ver que ninguna estuviera empapada y arruinada ya que el suelo estaba un poco húmedo.

Luego se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo mientras revisaba las páginas. El libro era una compilación de historias de Mitología Griega Muggle que Hermione le encantaba leérselo cuando eran niños. Cada una de las historia le traía lindos recuerdos de su infancia.

Sin embargo, frunció el ceño curiosamente cuando encontró algo comprimido en una página en particular. Entrecerró los ojos y descubrió que no era un marcador si no una flor seca de color marrón presionada. Su apariencia de narciso había estado pegada y dibujada en la página, revelando su contorno y replicando su forma en el viejo papel. Por su aspecto pudo darse cuenta que había estado allí por años.

Sacó la flor seca lentamente y leyó el titulo de la página.

—Pigmalión y Galatea —susurró mientras acariciaba las letras de las mismas palabras.

De una manera muy extraña, de pronto sintió que su corazón se comprimía cuando un recuerdo había perforado bruscamente su mente sin advertencia…

 _Hermione nunca quiso hablar con nadie mientras lloraba incontrolablemente en su dormitorio._

 _Adrian odiaba cuando ella lloraba. Pero lo que más odiaba era que no podía hacer nada para que dejara de hacerlo, porque ella no se lo permitía._

— _¿Mione? Por favor abre la puerta. Por favor habla conmigo —le rogo apoyado sobre la puerta y escuchando sus sollozos dolorosos. Siendo estudiante del primer año, ya sabía algunos hechizos e intento de abrir la puerta, pero Hermione estaba del otro lado de la misma empujando para no dejarlo entrar. Él no quería lastimarla así que en su lugar le rogo para que abriera._

— _Vete, Adrian. Ahora quiero estar sola —dijo sorbiendo detrás de la puerta._

 _Esa mañana, los Malfoys finalmente se habían ido. Él no sabía lo que había sucedido con Hermione y Draco en los jardines pero había visto a Draco antes que a su familia y él había salido fuera de la mansión. Parecía estar muy afligido pero también muy rojo en contraste con su piel una vez pálida._

 _Preocupado por el paradero de su hermana, Adrian trato de buscarla en los jardines. Pero cuando ella lo vio preocupado porque estaba llorando, ella lo empujo a un lado y corrió lo más rápido que pudo a su dormitorio, golpeando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas._

 _Adrian estaba muy alarmado y preocupado con lo que había pasado así que le contó a sus padres._

 _Su madre fue la única que entro al dormitorio de Hermione. Adrian pensó que era porque ella era la única a la cual Hermione tenía miedo en esta mansión y no podía desobedecerla cuando ella estaba enojada de esa manera._

 _Hermione y su madre tuvieron una charla larga mientras Adrian y su padre esperaban afuera. Para cuando su madre salió, tenía una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro y salió directamente como si nada hubiera sucedido._

 _Adrian entró en pánico ante el hecho de que los sollozos de Hermione eran más fuertes que antes. Miró a su padre por ayuda, pero él sólo negó con la cabeza y fue hablar con su esposa aparentemente complacida._

— _¿Hermione?¿Estás bien? Si esto es por Draco, entonces olvídate de él. Ya sabías que él se iba a ir —Adrian le dijo a través de la puerta. Luego se apoyo sobre la misma para escuchar su respuesta, pero ella nunca respondió._

 _Él se quedo allí por tanto tiempo que casi se queda dormido apoyado sobre la puerta de su dormitorio._

 _Fue hasta que escucho que sus padres estaban discutiendo en la recamara principal sólo a unas habitaciones a distancia que se puso de pie y se alejo del dormitorio de Hermione._

 _Sus padres siempre habían discutido, pero habitualmente dejaban de hacerlo cuando él estaba cerca. Estuvo a punto de golpear la puerta cuando de repente escucho el nombre de Hermione._

— _Esto es tu culpa por inculcar esas ideas extrañas y ridículas dentro de la cabeza de Hermione —su padre le dijo a su madre._

— _¿No lo puedes ver, Ansleigh?¡De eso se trata! Esta es la razón por la que se la tomamos de los Grangers en primer lugar. No me culpes por hacer todo lo que puedo para levantar esta familia. Podemos dejar ver a las personas lo poderosos que seguimos siendo, ¡pero tú sabes muy bien que ahora estamos ahogados de deudas! No te atrevas a decirme que te has olvidado el uso de esa niña en nuestra familia. Deja de acusarme como si yo le hubiera pedido a Hermione que se sintiera de esa forma. ¡Lo hizo por su cuenta! Ella fue la que me dijo que se sentía de esa manera. ¿Y qué si lo hace? ¡Se suponía que ese iba a ser su propósito en primer lugar!_

— _¡Es una niña, Petrova! ¿Cómo puedes decirle que lo que siente es amor por el chico Malfoy? Ella ni si quiera sabe lo que eso significa. Sólo le estás lavando el cerebro para poder obtener lo que quieres. Y no te atrevas acusarme de confabulador con tus planes retorcidos. Estuve de acuerdo en sacarle a Hermione a los Grangers porque ¡en verdad quería una hija! Por favor deja que viva su propia vida y deja de dictarle lo que tiene que hacer. —Su padre estaba gritando fuerte ahora y Adrian se encogió cuando escuchó una silla que se cayó al suelo de madera._

— _¡No me importa lo que digas o pienses de mi! Los Malfoys no saben que ella no es nuestra hija. Y una vez que Hermione se case con su único hijo, también vamos a formar parte de su familia. ¡Imagínatelo, Ansleigh! Imagina la extravagancia y la seguridad que tendría en la que tú fracasaste en proporcionarme. Hermione se convertirá en una hermosa dama y el muchacho Malfoy hará todo por ella. Y por supuesto, como una hija obediente, va hacer todo lo que yo le diga. Que maravilloso ¿verdad? —Una risa estridente pudo ser escuchada y Adrian dio un paso atrás, sintiendo que su corazón se comprimía cuando supo que Hermione no era su hermana._

— _¿Te puedes escuchar? Estás comenzando asustarme, Petrova. ¡No vas a utilizar a nuestra hija de esa manera! —su padre gritó, pero su madre simplemente se rió ante su respuesta._

 _Su risa era escalofriante. Era como si se hubiera convertido en una lunática._

 _Adrian presionó las manos sobre sus oídos mientras corría hacia la puerta aun cerrada de Hermione._

— _¡Hermione! ¡Abre la puerta!¡Ábrela ahora! —él exigió cuando empezó a golpear su puerta con urgencia. Luego saco su varita de su bolsillo y la abrió con magia. Cuando escucho que la puerta hizo un clic, la abrió lentamente así no la lastimaba si seguía en el camino. Se abrió sin ningún impedimento así que entro con cuidado. Miró alrededor de la habitación y vio a Hermione abrazando a uno de sus muñecos de peluches y seguía llorando en un rincón._

 _De pronto él tuvo el impulso de protegerla de sus padres. Ella siempre sería su hermana. Nada cambiaría eso, digan lo que digan._

— _Mione, por favor deja de llorar —él dijo con dulzura mientras la abrazaba._

— _Lo besé en los labios, Adrian —ella sorbió, mirando a su hermano con incertidumbre._

 _Siendo honesto, Adrian no sabía reaccionar con lo que ella acababa de decir._

— _Madre dijo que es porque estoy enamorada de él —ella sollozó mientras se acurrucaba en su abrazo._

— _No, no es así. No la escuches —Adrian frunció los labios, odiando a su propia madre por hacer que Hermione se sintiera de esa manera y por planear utilizarla para sus propios beneficios._

— _¡Pero es así! —Hermione declaró mientras tiraba de su camisa ligeramente manchada de lágrimas. —Quiero estar con él. Siempre quiero estar con Draco, y ahora lo extraño tanto que duele. ¡Estoy enamorada de él, Adrian! Madre dijo que es una responsabilidad muy grande, especialmente porque… lo besé —Hermione le dijo, su voz llena de preocupación y aprensión y era como si ella hubiera cometido un acto grave._

— _Ssh… no es tu culpa —Adrian negó con la cabeza mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y acariciaba su espalda cuando ella lloró más fuerte._

 _Desde ese momento, Adrian había prometido que nunca dejaría que alguien la volviera a lastimar. Él se lo demostraría con toda su atención y la protegería a toda costa._

 _Él no sabía cómo sus padres la habían apartado de su verdadera familia, pero había una solo cosa que sabía que él se aseguraría: Él nunca dejaría que ellos la utilizaran._

— _¿Me puedes prestar tu lechuza, Adrian? —Hermione dijo lloriqueando, todavía aferrándose desesperadamente de su camisa arrugada. Siendo mayor que su hermana, él ya tenía su propia lechuza, ya que era uno de los requisitos de Hogwarts._

— _¿Por qué? —él pregunto, aunque ya sabía el motivo._

— _Quiero enviarle una carta a Draco. Prometimos que no nos íbamos a olvidar —ella lo miro con grandes ojos inocentes._

 _Adrian frunció el ceño y lo pensó por un momento. Al prestarle su lechuza sabía que solo estaría ayudando la agenda egoísta de su madre. Hermione seguía estando muy confundida y era demasiado joven para saber lo que realmente estaba sintiendo. Él tenía que detener esta locura antes de que empeorara. Nunca permitiría que su madre la utilizara._

 _Al menos que…_

— _Está bien. Escribirás tu carta y me la darás. Me asegurare que mi lechuza se lo envíe a Draco. También esperare las cartas de él para ti, si quieres. Madre y Padre son muy estrictos. Se volverían locos si estás recibiendo cartas por tu cuenta. Ya soy un estudiante, así que puedo recibir una. Ellos no lo sabrán ya que solo piensan que es una de las cartas de mis compañeros. Revisaré todas las cartas para ti, Mione, así no tienes que preocuparte en esperarlas._

— _¡Gracias, Adrian! —Hermione sonrió feliz y volvió a abrazar a su hermano._

 _Él asintió y secó algunas de las lágrimas que seguían deslizándose sin cesar por sus mejillas. Vio lo vulnerable que su pequeña hermana se veía. Su nariz y mejillas estaban rojas de tanto llorar._

 _Él prometió que no dejaría que vuelva a llorar más. La protegería de cualquier cosa._

 _Él no sabía la clase de personas que sus verdaderos padres eran, y tampoco lo quería saber. Hermione podría tener cualquier cosa aquí. ¿Y sus padres no se preocupaban por ella? ¿Y si eran malas personas? ¿Y si no le pudieran dar las cosas que necesitaba?_

 _No._

 _Él no podía dejar que Hermione supiera esto y arruinara su vida y su futuro. Se llevaría el secreto hasta su tumba si era la única manera de mantenerla a salvo._

 _Hermione le escribió su primera carta a Draco y se la dio a su hermano con grandes esperanzas y gran confianza. Adrian se sintió muy culpable, pero sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto._

 _Guardo todas las cartas que ella le había escrito a Draco así que la última nunca pudo recibirla. Todos los días, se despertaría temprano para recoger El Profeta y todas las otras cartas, asegurándose de mantener guardada las cartas de Draco para que ella no las viera. Sus padres pensaban que era muy responsable de su parte despertarse temprano y entregarles las cartas a todos. Hermione incluso se lo agradecía por hacer esto por ella._

 _Si ella solo supiera… Pero nunca lo sabría._

 _Él se aseguro de eso incluso pasando por las ventanas de vez en cuando, siendo muy vigilante por cualquier lechuza a la vista así podía quedarse con la carta para Hermione._

 _Ella se puso muy triste ante el hecho de que nunca había recibido ni una sola carta de Draco, pero Adrian siempre estaba ahí para desviar su atención así ella se olvidaba de él._

 _Era un trabajo difícil._

 _Hermione le escribió una carta a Draco todos los días incluso si nunca recibía ninguna respuesta._

 _Pero al final Adrian había tenido éxito._

 _El día antes de que ella viajara a Francia, finalmente había escrito su última carta para Draco._

 _Adrian le dijo que era lo mejor. Le dijo que pusiera todos sus sentimientos en esa última carta así podía avanzar y olvidarse de él._

 _Él sabía que esa carta nunca llegaría a Draco, pero le serviría como un cierre a Hermione. Le ayudaría a seguir adelante._

 _Cuando Hermione finalmente le entregó la última carta, Adrian no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de su pequeña hermana y estar avergonzado de sí mismo. Pero se quedaba con el orgullo del hecho de que lo hacía por ella._

 _Algún día se lo agradecería._

 _El día que Hermione finalmente se fue, lloró en sus brazos y le dijo que la extrañaría. Ella estaba llorando pero él estaba feliz porque finalmente, estaba llorando por él y no por Draco..._

 _Él no sabía de dónde había venido esa idea, pero simplemente lo hacía feliz que él finalmente era más importante para ella que el chico que había dicho que estaba enamorada._

 _Ellos se escribieron cartas durante años y él nunca falló en visitarla durante las vacaciones. Siempre les pedía a sus padres ver a Hermione cada vez que podía. Había veces cuando sus padres tenían que viajar por algunos negocios y le ordenaban que se quedara en Hogwarts para las vacaciones, pero en vez de eso él siempre les pedía que lo dejaran quedarse en Francia._

 _A través de los años, se había vuelto muy cariñoso con su hermana. No era culpa de ella, por supuesto. Era sólo por el hecho de que se estaba volviendo más y más hermosa cada vez que la visitaba._

 _Había crecido tan rápido y se había puesto… más bonita._

 _Él no sabía cuando y como estos extraños sentimientos dentro de él se habían desarrollado. Supuso que comenzó en esa tarde soleada de verano, cuando la vio por primera vez nadando en el lago con su top y unos shorts. Ella había lucido tan atractiva mientras flotaba en el agua. Tenía los ojos cerrados hacia el sol mientras que los brazos y piernas estaban desplegados lentamente alrededor para mantenerla flotando sobre las aguas. Su figura femenina y su piel bañada por el sol parecían brillar mientras se deslizaba por el agua, inconsciente de que lo estaba tentando._

 _Esa vez se dio cuenta que ella ya no era una niña. Sabía que estaba muy mal incluso pensar en ella de esa manera. Era casi escalofriante. Ella seguía siendo su hermana, aunque no estuvieran relacionados después de todo._

 _Pero todo era simplemente ineludible._

 _Si él no hubiera sabido que ella no era su verdadera hermana, entonces podría haber sido diferente y él no hubiera sido invadido por esos extraños pensamientos y sentimientos._

 _Pero sabía cuál era la verdad._

 _Se había esforzado para convencerse que aunque supiera la verdad, ella siempre sería su hermana. Sin embargo, era demasiado inevitable no mirarla de una manera diferente… especialmente cuando cada día se estaba poniendo más bella._

— _¿Adrian? ¿Crees que Pigmalión hubiera seguido enamorado de Galatea si la diosa del templo Afrodita no la hubiera convertido en un ser humano? —Hermione pregunto. Estaban en un picnic en el jardín de la tía Genevieve. Era uno de sus lugares favoritos en los terrenos de la mansión._

— _¿Por qué quieres saber? —Adrian le pregunto. Ella llevaba un vestido de hombros al descubierto y él no pudo evitar mirar fijo a su piel de porcelana impecable. Se veía tan inocente y evidentemente inconsciente de sus miradas, pero incluso eso lo atraía más._

 _Ella estaba demasiado cerca. Lo suficientemente cerca para sentir…. Lo suficientemente para besarla._

 _Pero, lamentablemente, él solo podía estar cerca. No podía hacer nada más que estar suficientemente cerca._

— _Porque creo que de todas maneras él hubiera estado enamorado de ella de por vida. Sin importar lo que ella era y de donde había venido —ella le dijo. —Las personas habrían pensado que era un tonto, pero hizo todo lo que pudo así no se conformaba con un amor no correspondido. Incluso si Galatea permanecía como una estatua para siempre, su amor seguiría sin ser en vano. Sé que él seguiría enamorado de ella, aun sin el regalo de la diosa._

— _Aún así, fue un poco loco enamorarse de una estatua —contesto Adrian._

— _No importa, todavía me resulta muy romántico —ella sonrió con ojos soñadores hacia el viento._

— _Si esa historia te importa mucho, debería colocar algo lindo en ella. Aquí tienes, —él sonrió mientras le daba una rosa y la colocaba entre las páginas. —Ahora recordarás lo romántica que es la historia. Es común que los hombres que están enamorados les den flores a sus chicas._

 _Hermione estuvo en silencio por un momento, hasta que dijo en voz baja. —Una vez Draco me dio un narciso._

Adrian suspiro hondo mientras volvía a colocar el narciso en el libro con cuidado, preguntándose que le había sucedido a la rosa que él le había dado.

Tal vez, ella lo había arrojado.

Estaba equivocado.

Después de todos estos años, él no seguía siendo tan importante como el chico que ella había afirmado estar enamorada.

* * *

 **NdT : Bueno acá está, la respuesta de todas sus preguntas y teorías. Si bien no hubo Dramione en este capítulo, era necesario echar una vistazo a los sentimientos de Adrian, mientras Draco y Hermione están charlando dulcemente en el banco cerca del carruaje de Beauxbatons… Así que ¿qué opinan?**

 **Yo por lo pronto estoy tranquila de haberles podido traer los capítulos esta semana, esta vez desde la computadora de una biblioteca ¡Aguante las Bibliotecas Populares! Jaja… gracias por todo. Un beso enorme y que estén bien.**


	9. Ahora Es Una Mujer

**Disclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personajes, del mundo de Harry Potter, me pertenecen. Todos pertenecen a JK Rowling. La trama es de BelleOfSummer.**

 **Esté capitulo fue revisado por HunterLight Araiza.**

* * *

" **Almost Perfect, Almost Yours"**

 **Capítulo IX**

" **Ahora Es Una Mujer** **"**

.

Draco sonrió cuando vio las mejillas sonrosadas de Hermione. Se dio cuenta que su rubor se extendió hasta el fondo de su cuello que estaba cubierto por su abrigo. Era hermoso de mirar.

Le divertía como sus palabras podía hacer maravillas en ella.

El tono carmesí que parecía haber viajado por su piel de porcelana era demasiado bello y tan intrigante que estaba casi tentado de imaginarla de nuevo sin su abrigo. Hasta que recordó que ella era _Hermione_ y no cualquier otra chica con la que podía ir a la cama.

Hizo una pausa para pensar en ese concepto.

¿Desde cuándo tenía una consciencia?

Ella siempre fue especial, de alguna manera totalmente sorprendente.

Claro, él nunca tuvo este deseo loco dentro de su sistema antes pero siempre había querido estar con Hermione y no quería que ella si quiera mirara a ningún otro muchacho excepto a él. Incluso estaba también celoso de su hermano.

Todo era más simple en ese momento. Eran niños, y él en verdad pensaba que podía arrebatar a Hermione de todo y podrían vivir felizmente y jugar con cualquier cosa que ellos quisieran. Incluso contemplo la idea de pedirle que se fuge con él, aunque no sabía del todo el significado de eso en ese momento. Pero sabía que si se lo pedía, ella diría que sí.

Pero ahora es una mujer.

Tan lejos de la pequeña niña que podía hacer todo lo que él quería. Y eso intensificaba este embelesamiento imposible que tenía por ella.

Ahora, él quería _todo_ de ella. Sin importar lo que le costaría, él estaba decidido en tenerla.

—N-no creo que tendrías que decirme eso —ella tartamudeó mientras jugueteaba con la bolsa de papel de su libro recién adquirido. Los bordes de la bolsa parecían estar dobladas y rotos debido a sus movimientos ansiosos.

—¿Qué? ¿No puedo darte un cumplido ahora? —Él le sonrió con picardía, intentando de asimilar en gran parte su aroma floral mientras se acercaba más y la miraba.

Ella se mordió el labio y agacho la cabeza; negándose a contestar pero tampoco pudo decidirse alejarse de él. Él frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta que su último cumplido no sólo no la hizo sonrojarse si no que la puso bastante incómoda.

—Oye ¿qué sucede? —él le pregunto en voz baja. —Lo dije en serio ¿sabes? No le hago cumplidos a las personas. En verdad pienso que eres…

—Basta por favor. No —ella negó con la cabeza preocupada mientras seguía mirando a sus dedos temblorosos. Era simplemente incorrecto. Ella sabía que no era nada para él pero aun así era muy incorrecto jugar con ella de esa manera.

Lo estaban haciendo otra vez. Estaban coqueteando, _otra vez_.

Ella sabía que él ya estaba comprometido con alguien más y se sentía como la otra chica. Eso estaba mal en muchos niveles.

—¿Qué sucede, Hermione? —Draco pregunto, bastante perturbado y ahora también un poco preocupado. En verdad se estaba preguntando que había hecho para que ella se pusiera mal.

—Nada; solo que no creo que deberíamos estar haciendo esto —ella suspiro mientras lo miraba incrédula. ¿Cómo él podía olvidar que ya tenía una novia? Ella siempre había sido feminista y lo que más odiaba era un hombre que no le daba importancia a la chica con la que estaba.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué estamos haciendo? —él pregunto, luciendo confundido pero de alguna manera retorcida, ahora también bastante divertido.

— _Esto_ —Hermione estaba un poco molesta cuando abrió los brazos en el aire para enfatizar lo que quería decir.

—¿Qué es _esto_? —Él de pronto sonrió. Hermione en verdad quería borrarle esa sonrisa exasperante de su rostro.

— _Esto_ —ella dijo mientras apretaba los dientes pero también ruborizándose. Por un momento podía sentir que estaba demasiado acalorada para si quiera utilizar un abrigo.

—Entonces dilo —él susurró burlonamente. Él lo dijo en una voz muy ronca que hizo que a ella se le erizara la piel de la nuca.

—Es-estamos…coqueteando, Draco —dijo finalmente, negándose a mirarlo a los ojos y luciendo bastante avergonzada como si ella estuviera desnuda delante de él. Bueno, Draco deseaba que lo estuviera.

Maldición.

Él se movió un poco para sacar ese pensamiento sucio de su cabeza.

—¿Y? ¿Está mal porque…? —le pregunto, sin poder volver a evitar su sonrisa inconsciente.

—Porque no puedes —Hermione estaba un poco furiosa. ¿La respuesta no era muy obvia? Él solo le estaba tomando el pelo y lo estaba logrando con éxito.

—Bueno, creo que ahora lo estamos haciendo ¿verdad? —le dijo. Sus ojos estaban brillando de una manera depredadora. Eso casi le hace ceder.

Casi.

—Me tengo que ir —ella suspiro hondo; demasiado hondo que casi se ahoga. No podía creer lo mucho que él la afectaba.

—No quiero —él contesto firme como si dependiera de él si ella se iba o no.

—No me puedes pedir eso —dijo ella, luciendo indignada cuando se puso de pie y lo enfrento. Él seguía sentado y la oportunidad de mirarlo hacia abajo le dio una inyección de dominancia.

—¿Por qué? Puedo pedirte todo lo que quiera —él se encogió de hombros, sus ojos hipnotizadores todavía en ella.

—Hay algunos… límites, Draco. De seguro que ya sabes eso —ella se quejo.

—Puedo hacer y decir lo que quiera. Cuando quiero decir que eres una diosa para mí, lo puedo decir. Cuando digo que es en serio, en verdad lo digo en serio. Cuando digo que quiero besarte, no solo lo diré pero en verdad lo haré —él le dijo serio mientras se ponía de pie y la enfrentaba, ahora ganando la dominancia por su altura. —¿Tú también dices lo que quieres decir, Hermione? ¿O dejas que tus _límites_ te dominen? ¿ _Realmente_ eres tú misma? ¿Tú también quieres besarme? —Añadió esto con un susurro y con tanta pasión y burla en su voz que ella de pronto no pudo ni siquiera dar un paso atrás.

Ella estaba tan perdida en esos ardientes motes grises y azules que no se había dado cuenta que sus narices se estaban tocando.

—Tienes novia —ella le advirtió en un susurro, pero no retrocedió.

—Romperé con ella —él contesto conciso. Lo dijo demasiado seguro y sin confusión en absoluto. Ese fue el momento que Hermione finalmente tuvo la voluntad de dar un paso atrás y lo miro exasperante. —¿Cómo puedes decir eso cómo si ella no tuviera valor para ti? —pregunto, un poco herida y decepcionada por su comportamiento. Sin embargo, en el fondo, también no pudo evitar sentir ese pequeño alivio malvado que su novia no fuera tan importante para él. Estaba en un conflicto sin fin, sabiendo lo mal que estaba esto y que era una participante entusiasta de la gestación de una aventura deshonesta…lo que ella más había odiado y condenaba cada vez que estaba en el escenario para un discurso público o debate.

—Porque ella no es nada para mí —Draco contesto con fuerza.

—Eso es lo que los hombres deshonestos dicen cuando quieren tener una aventura —ella le discutió, su lado femenino despertándose.

—¿Qué carajos? Hermione, sólo voy a romper con ella ¿sí? No es como si estuviera casado o algo así —él se mofó de ella y estaba evidentemente intentando contener una risa.

—¡No te atrevas a reírte de mi! ¡No te atrevas hablar así como si no fuera una gran cosa! ¡No puedes simplemente romper una relación, Draco! —ella le grito furiosa.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porqué tú no puedes romper con la _tuya_? —él de pronto le grito, como si estuviera herido.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—¡Ese es el punto! ¡No quiero hablar de eso! ¡No te atrevas acusarme de algo que ni si quiera sabes! _Nadie_ me dice lo que tengo que hacer, Hermione. Y si digo que puedo hacer cualquier cosa, ¡lo digo en _serio_! ¡No soy de hacer amenazas en vano y voy clavarle un maldito cuchillo a _cualquiera_ que pueda alguna vez _tenerte_!

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Estás diciendo cosas sin sentido! ¡Sólo cállate!

—Bueno —Draco dijo y al instante la tomó de la cintura y se lanzó directamente hacia sus labios.

Hermione _nunca_ se había sentido tan sorprendida pero increíblemente entusiasmada toda su vida. Intento forcejear un poco pero sus piernas que tambaleaban y sus brazos frágiles no pudieron hacer nada para competir con su corazón acelerado.

Ella nunca antes había besado a nadie de esa manera, pero nadie le advirtió como era. El primer beso que había tenido con Draco antes era simplemente demasiado inocente y dulce. Siempre pensó que los besos serían así.

Esto nunca se lo enseñaron en clases.

Pero ahora sabía porque.

Era todo instinto y lo tomo del cuello, sintió su pelo suave y fino en la nuca. Sus abrumadoras expresiones eran tan tentadoras que ella termino abriendo la boca para dejar que él hiciera lo que quisiera. Era tan obvio de que él era el dominante en este baile pero no pudo evitar ceder y repetir sus acciones.

En verdad no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero simplemente se sentía tan… bien.

Se sentía tan bien que ella quería ahogarse en ese momento. La sensación era demasiada estimulante y cautivadora que ella casi se tropieza si no hubiera sido por el fuerte agarre en ella. Ni si quiera estaba segura si ella era la que había gemido primero.

Merlín, no estaba ni siquiera segura si seguía respirando.

—A las diez de la noche —él dijo finalmente con la respiración entrecortada mientras seguía acariciando sus labios con los de él como si fuera un adicto finalmente consumiendo su droga. —Te esperare fuera de tu carruaje.

—No-no nos dejan salir tan tarde —ella gimió, sin poder ser capaz todavía de dar sentido a nada debido a sus ojos que revoloteaban y su corazón acelerado.

—Está permitido cuando no te atrapan —él susurró, repitiendo las mismas palabras que le contaba sobre las fiestas rebeldes de los Slytherins. Luego bajo para volver a besarla. Esta vez fue lento y medido, casi como si no hubiera querido que terminara. —No me voy a ir al menos que tú vengas —susurró antes de alejarse finalmente, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Hermione se quedo parada en el lugar con las manos sobre su pecho hasta que Adrian llego, mirando confundido y preocupado ante su estado y que su libro recién comprado estaba abandonado en el suelo sucio, ligeramente húmedo.

.

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,

.

Era un mediodía alegre y ruidoso en Hogwarts. Los estudiantes de Durmstrang estaban comiendo su almuerzo con mucho gusto mientras charlaban entre su grupo y arrojando chistes escandalosos por aquí y por allá. Los estudiantes de Hogwarts que habían invitado a sentarse con ellos parecían también disfrutar de la compañía.

Las estudiantes de Beauxbatons eran más discretas de los ocupantes. También tenían algunos invitados para que se sentaran con ellos, la mayoría de Ravenclaws que parecían ser lo suficientemente tranquilo y de buenos modales mientras comían con las decorosas alumnas de Beauxbatons.

Otros estudiantes de Hogwarts estaban ocupados estudiando mientras comían; probablemente aquellos que todavía tenían exámenes después del almuerzo.

Todos parecían estar bien en sus propios asuntos.

Bueno, excepto Hermione.

¿Cómo podía hacer algo cuando acababa de besar al ex novio de la chica que estaba llorando delante de su comida enfrente de ella?

—Lo siento por eso —Adrian le susurró a Hermione frunciendo el ceño ante la chica que lloriqueaba delante de ellos. Hermione fue invitada por Adrian y sus amigos para que se sentara con ellos en su mesa para el almuerzo, pero nadie esperaba el imprevisto espectáculo.

—¡Es un idiota! —Tracey Davies clamaba mientras tomaba todos los pañuelos que le ofrecían sus amigas. Estaba sentada entre la esbelta y altiva rubia y una chica que había mirado con aire de suficiencia a Hermione de arriba abajo antes de prestarle atención a su amiga y ofrecerle algunos pañuelos. Hermione pensó que ella tenía una cara de dogo, pero no se atrevería a decirle a nadie sobre eso si no quería tener ningún enemigo, por supuesto.

—Esa es Pansy Parkinson y la rubia de Daphne Greengrass. Son también de cuarto año, tienen tu edad —Adrian le susurró a Hermione cuando vio que ella las estaba observando.

Ella solo asintió e intentó sonreír de una manera simpática a las chicas. Daphne le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio una mirada que sugería lo molesta que estaba del llanto exagerado de Tracey, mientras que Pansy solo le asintió con complacencia.

—Draco es tan idiota ¿no? Es probable que haya visto a otra chica en forma con quien jugar entonces rompió con ella. La chica con la que está seguro que sabe coquetear mejor —Adrian le dijo a Hermione quien casi se ahoga con su jugo de calabaza.

—Oye ¿estás bien? —Adrian le pregunto mientras le golpeaba un poco la espalda.

Ella solo asintió y tosió un poco más, todavía haciendo una mueca por lo del jugo que parece haber viajado de sus senos paranasales y le dio un hormigueo en la cabeza por bastante tiempo.

Ella nunca había hecho algo así en toda su vida. Sentía como si su consciencia la iba a tragar en cualquier segundo. No podía sentirse más culpable de lo que se estaba sintiendo en ese momento mientras miraba a la chica quien era la víctima de su acción estúpida. Participaba en el acto de infidelidad al besar el novio de otra persona.

De pronto se sintió bastante aturdida mientras se apretaba el pecho, sabiendo que su corazón estaba compensando el flujo de sangre culpable dentro de su sistema.

No lo podía creer. Nunca había tenido ninguna relación y ¿ahora estaba intentando robarse el novio de otra persona?

¡Por el amor de Circe, nunca había besado a nadie tampoco excepto a él!

 _«Bueno, es demasiado tarde. Ya lo robaste, Hermione. Y sí, tuviste tu buena sesión de besuqueo con el novio de la pobre chica. Eres una bruja malvada.»_

Hermione sintió que iba a desmayarse mientras escuchaba a la pequeña voz dentro de su cabeza. Quería llorar y torturarse por ese acto injustificable.

Ella fue criada para ser una dama decente con un decoro apropiado y una consciencia absolutamente limpia.

¿Cómo podía lastimar a alguien así solo por su sueño infantil irrealizable?

—Maldición, mira a ese imbécil… riéndose feliz como si nada hubiera sucedido —Adrian habló de repente mirando hacia la mesa de Dursmtrang.

Y efectivamente, allí estaba Draco Malfoy, riéndose y haciendo bromas con algunos de los estudiantes de Durmstrang que parecían en verdad disfrutar de su relato divertido. Junto a él había un estudiante de Hogwarts de piel oscura, guapo pero arrogante y parecía estar muy orgulloso de su actual asiento junto al popular jugador de Quidditch, Viktor Krum.

Hermione vio también a los dos estudiantes de Dursmtrang que habían intentado acosarla en Hogsmeade. Estaban sentados un poco distanciados del grupo y estaban comiendo en silencio y de mal humor con otros estudiantes menos favorecidos. Ella supuso que Draco y su amigo tenían el favor del grupo popular ya que ambos estaban sentados con Viktor Krum como si fueran reyes celebrando la victoria de una guerra.

—Míralo, actuando como si fuera el dueño de todo el colegio. Ya te lo digo, Hermione, Draco Malfoy no es la persona con la que te tienes que asociar —Adrian le dijo como advertencia.

Hermione trago saliva y asintió nerviosa como respuesta.

Esto pareció suficiente para Adrian ya que luego comenzó a charlar con su compañero que estaba a su lado.

Hermione respiro con dificultad mientras movía su visión de una Tracey Davies que sollozaba por Draco Malfoy, y él parecía estar secándose una lágrima de sus ojos de tanto reírse.

La ironía de la escena no pudo ser más obvia para ella. La decisión correcta estaba expuesta _en frente_ de ella.

Draco Malfoy simplemente era demasiado peligroso.

Ella había intentando no hacerle daño a nadie y ser amable con todos en toda su existencia, pero a causa de él, había torturado inconscientemente a una pobre chica inocente.

No. No podia dejar que esto sucediera.

Había prometido mantener las virtudes de Beauxbatons y _nunca_ dejaría que ni una sola persona arruinara eso.

Si. Hermione estaba tan segura. Estaba _condenadamente_ segura de no ver a Draco esa noche.

Hasta que sus ojos fueron directamente a los labios de él…

De repente, el respirar era un trabajo que le costaba demasiado hacer.

Podía sentir la piel erizándose a lo largo de su cuerpo.

Estaba asustada. Estaba muerta de miedo.

Estaba muerta de miedo porque se acababa de dar cuenta que en verdad haría _lo que fuera_ por un solo beso de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

 **NdT: Ahora si que tuvieron un beso de verdad ¿no les parece?**

 **Hola queridas lectoras, espero que estén bien para cuando lean este capítulo, yo por mi parte y como muchas de ustedes ya saben tengo a mi mamá enfermita, tiene Parkinson y esta ha sido una semana realmente difícil de sobrellevar, me siento como en una montaña rusa todos los días y paso por todas las emociones con lo que estoy viviendo con ella. Pero créanme que el traducir, y leer sus comentarios son una gran ayuda para seguir adelante, me pone contenta poder llevar la historia al día, y realmente espero seguir así, todas ustedes son muy importante para mí.**

 **En fin, no los voy a llenar de problemas ajenos, solo recordarles lo importante que son para mí del otro lado de la pantalla. Gracias por todo y espero sus lindos comentarios respecto al capítulo. Gracias.**


	10. Era Adictivo

**Disclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personajes, del mundo de Harry Potter, me pertenecen. Todos pertenecen a JK Rowling. La trama es de BelleOfSummer.**

 **Esté capitulo fue revisado por HunterLight Araiza.**

* * *

" **Almost Perfect, Almost Yours"**

 **Capítulo X**

" **Era Adictivo"**

.

Era otra noche fría pero estrellada cuando Draco levanto la vista de su banco habitual fuera del carruaje de los Beauxbatons. De pronto recordó cuando solía contarlas con Hermione cuando eran niños. Él despotricaba sin cesar por no poder contarlas a todas pero siempre estaba bien porque ella se terminaba riendo. Era un niño tan malcriado que se preguntaba cómo demonios ella había sido capaz de aguantarlo.

La noche anterior fue también una noche tranquila y brillante, aunque en verdad no lo había notado hasta que ella tuvo que regresar a su carruaje encantado.

Al principio, él estaba un poco preocupado ante el hecho de que tal vez ella no vendría. La había visto ayer a la tarde en el comedor. Él le sonrió pero ella solo lo miró con incertidumbre y temor en su rostro. Es como si estuviera asustada de él.

Todas esas dudas, sin embargo, se desvanecieron en el momento que ella apareció. Había llegado un poco tarde, probablemente todavía muy indecisa de todo, pero él la podía perdonar por eso.

No había tiempo para que algún momento raro ocurriera o para pequeñas presentaciones cuando ella llego. Sólo se quedaron mirando, como si fueran antiguos nómades, siendo capaz de ver finalmente a los de su propia clase.

No era raro mirarla. Era un espectáculo agradable para ver. De hecho él lo podía hacer para siempre.

Bueno, eso es, hasta que se besaron.

Incluso estaba bastante seguro que ellos se habían besado más de lo que habían hablado la noche anterior. Ella fue una participante entusiasta. Y eso lo volvió loco.

Ella era esta chica prudente y peculiar, pero él sabía que había este fuego ardiendo dentro de esa característica frágil. Podía darse cuenta por la manera en que ella lo había besado. Lo había hecho con tanta pasión y fervor que lo había dejado pasmado.

Se negó a pensar en el hecho de que ella tenía novio, y tal vez eso lo había aprendido con él. En cambio, se concentró en sus suaves labios y cuerpo flexible. Él no quería aprovecharse de la situación, pero se sirvió de cada oportunidad que pudo conseguir. Si ella no quería que él la tocara de cierta manera, lo sabría. Se hubiera detenido si ese hubiera sido el caso.

Sin embargo, ella no le había dado ninguna señal de incertidumbre y duda, así que se libero y alimento su deseo por ella mientras profundizaba el beso y siendo mucho más atrevido de lo que pretendía.

Fue sólo cuando comenzó a besarle el cuello que ella de repente lo empujo. En ese momento él supo que ella nunca había hecho algo así antes.

Él nunca se olvidaría el aspecto que ella tenía esa noche. Lucía muy sonrojada, casi brillando por el calor de su piel. Su respiración entrecortada hacía que su pecho se elevara y bajara dentro de su abrigo desarreglado que cubría su camisón, como si lo estuviera provocando para que los sintiera. Sus labios hinchados ligeramente abiertos estaban enrojecidos como si brillaran sobre el entorno con poca luz. Tenía unos ojos curiosos y muy ardientes, casi como si fuera una científica quien recién había descubierto algo sorprendente pero peligroso al mismo tiempo.

Ella era tan hermosa que él no podía apartar la mirada, pero también parecía como la chica con más conflictos en el mundo. La curiosidad como también la culpa estaba grabada de manera perceptiva en su inocente rostro enrojecido.

Cuando él intento preguntar que le sucedía, ella sólo le dijo que tenía que irse. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera entrar, él le dijo que la iba a estar esperando a la misma hora la siguiente noche. Ella no le contesto, pero de todas maneras, él la iba a volver a esperar.

Y ahora, estaba allí, tratando de reflexionar sobre su reacción la noche anterior. No la pudo acorralar y hablar con ella más temprano ese día porque siempre estaba acompañada con su hermano sobre protector, así que decidió que solo iba a esperarla afuera de su carruaje, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que sus besos hayan sido lo suficiente para que ella saliera a volver a verlo.

Sacó su reloj de bolsillo que le informó que faltaba un cuarto para las once. Ya había estado esperando por casi una hora. Podía sentir su corazón zumbando dentro de su pecho mientras se frotaba su frente que le dolía un poco.

A veces no lo podía entender, pero sabía que lo destruiría si ella no lo veía hoy. De hecho, estaba incluso pensando en meterse en el carruaje de cualquier forma para llegar a ella y… besarla.

Él sólo quería volver a besarla. Si ella no quería que la tocara, entonces no lo haría, con tal de que lo volviera dejar besarla.

Era adictivo.

Por supuesto, a él siempre le había encantado besar. Pero no era tan adictivo como esto, como si pudiera explotar en cualquier segundo si no podía acariciar sus labios suaves con los de él.

Todavía podía sentir la sensación de hormigueo que ella con tan poco esfuerzo había sacado de él solo con sus besos. Era demasiado intoxicante para dejar de perderse en el momento y apenas se había detenido a sí mismo la noche anterior. En verdad tenía que mantenerse controlado esta noche si no quería volver asustarla.

Se quedo sentado esperando por casi otra hora donde casi se quedo dormido. Estaba comenzando a frustrarse mientras pateaba algunas piedras en el suelo y contemplaba la idea de arrojar algunas pequeñas a la ventana de ella; el problema era que no sabía cuál era su habitación entre tantas en el enorme carruaje por lo que dejó pasar la idea.

En el momento que el reloj apunto a la medianoche, ya estaba murmurando algunos insultos. Pero se quedaría allí hasta que amaneciera si fuera necesario.

Ni si quiera sabía cuál era el punto de todo esto, todo lo que sabía era que en verdad sólo quería verla _ahora_. Incluso podía aceptar si ella no iba a dejar que la besara de nuevo, con tal que apareciera _ahora._

Sabía que ya estaba en un estado de negociación, pero no le importaba. Simplemente tenía muchas ganas de verla.

Estuvo a punto de levantarse y volver golpear algunas piedras cuando la puerta del carruaje finalmente se abrió. Él dejo de respirar por un momento cuando ella estaba parada junto a la puerta, mirándolo.

Los pasos de ella por las escaleras del carruaje parecían sincronizar con los latidos de su corazón, torturándolo poco a poco, segundo a segundo.

Era frustrante, estar parado allí y esperando cuando todo lo que quería hacer era correr hacia ella y abrazarla así no se podría volver a ir.

—Hola —ella exhalo cuando finalmente quedo parada delante de él.

—Hola —él contesto.

Hubo un silencio muy largo…incluso la brisa había decidido burlarse de ellos ya que se deslizó por el lugar lo más silenciosamente posible.

Y luego, se volvieron a besar.

Nadie supo quien besó primero. No importo cuando casi se tropezaron por el terreno pedregoso mientras se besaban como si no hubiera mañana.

Draco gimió mientras hundía la mano en sus largos rulos y con la otra la tomaba de la cintura, intentando sentir lo que más pudiera de ella pero no era suficiente.

Ahora tenía sus limitaciones haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no dejar que sus manos tocaran sus senos y algunas de sus partes íntimas. Sabía que ella no le permitiría hacer eso. Tal vez la volvería asustar y ahora eso era una opción mortal ya que estaba jodidamente seguro que iba a morir si ella se iba y lo volvía a dejar.

Era demasiado loco la cantidad de sensaciones que ella podía obtener de él descaradamente de esta manera.

De golpe, todos sus sentimientos guardados a través de los años se habían incrementado en él, todas sus frustraciones y preguntas colgaban como un pedestal roto mientras él recorría con las manos todo su cuerpo. Tenía que detenerse antes de volver a perder el control, haciendo que Hermione gimiera debido a la pérdida de contacto cuando de pronto él la empujo.

Pero para ese momento él supo que tenía que preguntarle. Tenía que hacerle la misma pregunta que lo había atormentado durante años antes de que volviera a perder la cabeza. —¿Por qué no me escribiste? ¿Por qué rompiste tu promesa? ¿Por qué me olvidaste? —dijo sin aliento. Sonaba acusatorio, pero no le importó. Podían haber tenido esto desde mucho antes si solo ella no lo hubiera ignorado a él y a sus sentimientos. Si no hubiera cortado su comunicación, él hubiera hecho todo lo posible para ir a Francia a visitarla durante las vacaciones en lugar de ir a su casa en esa enorme mansión solitaria. Pero ella le había dejado claro que no quería tener nada que ver con él.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Te envié cartas incluso si nunca recibí nada de ti, Draco. Mantuve mi promesa y te escribí largas cartas todos los días. Tú no sabes lo mucho que me rompiste el corazón cuando te fuiste y nunca mandaste ni una sola carta —ella le dijo siendo sincera, casi de una manera desgarradora que lo hizo sentir culpable. Sus ojos estaban brillando en contraste al ambiente tenue mientras intentaba con dificultad de recuperar el aliento. Parecía estar tan confundida y angustiada que él no pudo evitar abrazarla fuerte mientras su cabeza giraba por la confusión.

—Nu-nunca recibí ninguna carta tuya —él dijo en el hueco de su cuello, intentando de no volver a repetir su tono duro de hace un momento. En verdad no sabía. Todos estos años, realmente pensó que ella lo había olvidado.

—Yo tampoco —ella contesto mientras asentía y cerraba los ojos en su abrazo, todavía respirando de manera pesada. —¿Pe-pero que pasó con las cartas? Estoy muy segura que Adrian te las envió y él siempre revisaba mis correos y… —de pronto la voz de Hermione vaciló cuando un pensamiento revoloteó dentro de ella.

—¡Ese bastardo! —Draco estalló al escuchar sus palabras. —¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que había algo malo con ese tipo!

—D-Draco, por favor… no creo que Adrian jamás podría hacer eso —Hermione razonó, tratando de defender a su hermano aunque la incertidumbre en su voz era muy evidente.

—¿Oh si? ¿Entonces qué hay de tu novio del que él está hablando?

—¿Q-qué? Nunca tuve novio, Draco.

—¡Mierda! ¡ _Mierda_! ¡ _Mierda_! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido? —Draco estaba más lívido ahora mientras caminaba de un lado a otro como un loco. Su pelo estaba despeinado por completo debido a que no podía dejar de pasar sus manos y por las actividades que habían hecho antes.

—Draco, cálmate, _por favor_ —Hermione se acercó para tomar su mano mientras que con la otra acariciaba su rostro. Él tenía la mandíbula tensa por el enojo pero de alguna manera se calmo bajo sus caricias.

—Él les dijo a todo que ya estabas comprometida —Draco le dijo suavemente mientras la acercaba más a él, asegurándose que ahora ella era de él y de nadie más.

—Lo debió haber hecho solo para protegerme, Draco. Adrian puede ser un poco exagerado a veces. Él solo…

—¿Y las cartas? ¿Qué hay de ellas? ¿Sólo desaparecieron? —le dijo desafiante, sumándole a su mente ya en conflicto.

—¡Pero este es _Adrian_! A él le importa mi bienestar —ella protesto, todavía pensando lo imposible que era esto porque su hermano no hacía más que cuidarla y ser bueno con ella. —Es imposible que me engañe, Draco. Él no quiere que me lastimen. Me ama.

—Si, tal vez un poco demasiado —Draco resoplo mofándose. De pronto parecía disgustado ante su pensamiento enfermo.

—¿Qué? —Hermione murmuró, muy confundida y en conflicto.

—Perdón por preguntar esto, pero ¿ _en verdad_ conoces a tu propio hermano? ¿Es en verdad un santo para ti que no puede hacer algo así?

—¡Draco! ¡Basta! Es-estamos hablando de Adrian —Hermione se quejo. Sin embargo, estaba muy preocupada por lo que acababan de descubrir. Francamente, no había otra persona que pudiera haber guardado todas sus cartas. Se las entrego todas a Adrian, poniendo toda su confianza en él. En toda su vida _nunca_ había dudado de él de esta manera. De alguna forma, era su héroe. Adrian siempre había estado para ella para cualquier cosa. La había apoyado e incluso se había enfrentado con su madre solo para defenderla.

Le remordía mucho saber que después de todo, en realidad no lo conocía.

—Lo siento mucho por esto, Hermione. Pero la verdad está perfectamente demostrada aquí. _Él_ hizo todo esto. Guardo todas nuestras cartas. Anduvo diciendo que estabas comprometida así nadie podía tenerte, así _yo_ no podía tenerte.

—Pe-pero ¿por qué? —ella pregunto, todavía en un estado de negación y confusión.

—No lo sé… —dijo Draco. No se sentía bien decirle sobre sus sospechas, sin importar cuánto odiaba al tipo. Era simplemente enfermo y demasiado imposible cuando lo pensaba lógicamente. —Pero estoy muy seguro de una cosa; no voy a dejar que me detenga de tenerte.

.

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,

.

Adrian suspiro mientras descansaba la palma de su mano sobre el relieve de los títulos de los libros que residían en la enorme estantería. Seguía muy preocupado por el hecho de que Hermione no estaba en el carruaje de Beauxbaton cuando fue a buscarla esta mañana. Sus compañeras le dijeron que se había ido temprano a desayunar. Era muy poco probable, porque Hermione siempre le había gustado trotar y a menudo se quedaba atrás para hacer sus ejercicios a la mañana con sus compañeras de clases después. Era su rutina diaria también esperarlo después de su recorrida así iban a desayunar juntos.

Fue a buscarla al Gran Comedor pero tampoco estaba allí así que la segunda opción era ir a la biblioteca. Estaban a un día de la elección de los campeones así que pensó que ella ya debió haber comenzado a estudiar y a investigar más temprano para ayudar a su futura participante. Sin embargo era demasiado extraño que incluso no fuera a desayunar solo por eso.

Fue en ese momento cuando de repente escucho un pequeño chillido en una esquina determinada que lo hizo ser más cauteloso. Camino suavemente acercándose al sonido. La biblioteca tenía pocos ocupantes ya que era demasiado temprano, por lo que era un poco preocupante escuchar ese tipo de voces; especialmente ahora que parecía que el pequeño grito se transformo en risitas secretas.

Incluso sin ninguna razón en absoluto, él pudo sentir su corazón palpitando ruidosamente entre el entorno tranquilo mientras más se acercaba al sonido. Al parecer, estos dos estudiantes estaban detrás de una estantería en particular para ocultar cualquier cosa repugnante que estuvieran haciendo.

En silencio se acercó más y estuvo a punto de salir a regañarlos cuando de pronto su corazón se detuvo cuando presenció la escena.

Justo delante de él había una chica que estaba siendo besada excesivamente por el rubio imbécil de Draco Malfoy. Ella estaba presionada contra su cuerpo y la estantería. Él tenía ambas manos de ella por encima de su cabeza mientras que la otra mano estaba entrelazada fuerte y posesivamente alrededor de su cintura.

Pero no fue el motivo por el cual él casi perdió todo pensamiento lógico y coherente.

La razón era el pequeño detalle de la chica que estaba siendo besada sin sentido no era otra que Hermione.

* * *

 **NdT: ¡Chan! ¡Chan! ¡CHAAAN!**

 **Y la verdad salió a la luz, por lo menos una gran parte de ella tanto para nuestra pareja como para Adrian, aunque bueno, ahora a esperar que explicación tiene para dar este último.**

 **Gracias por sus cálidas palabras por el tema de mi mamá, me encanta poder traerles los capítulos tan seguido, por ahora voy bien, asi que ¡yeah! Esperemos que sigamos así.**

 **Sin más que agregar, les deseo que tengan una buena semana. Nos estamos leyendo. Un besote y un enooorme abrazo de oso ;-)**


	11. La Confesión de Ella

**Disclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personajes, del mundo de Harry Potter, me pertenecen. Todos pertenecen a JK Rowling. La trama es de BelleOfSummer.**

 **Esté capitulo fue revisado por HunterLight Araiza.**

* * *

" **Almost Perfect, Almost Yours"**

 **Capítulo XI**

" **La Confesión de Ella"**

.

—¿Qué en el nombre de…?

Hermione y Draco giraron de golpe y vieron a Adrian, mirándolos de manera asesina como si pudiera matar a alguien en cualquier momento.

Hermione sintió como todo su cuerpo se había sacudido debido a la conmoción fuerte y las cosas abrumadoras que sentía en ese momento. Era como si alguien la hubiera arrojado a un balde lleno de hielo justo después de haber estado bajo el calor del sol. Todo era demasiado incontenible, casi se sentía delirante, casi como si se fuera a desmayar en un instante.

Tal vez también fue la razón por la que no se había dado cuenta de la varita que estaba en su bolsillo ahora estaba volando hacia el agarre de Adrian en un segundo. Todo fue como un rayo. Incluso pudo jurar que la diferencia de tiempo fueron solo unos segundos cuando de pronto vio que Adrian estaba ahora yendo por Draco.

Todo lo que pudo hacer es gritar aterrorizada cuando ambos chocaron brutalmente cerca de un escritorio mientras se golpeaban hasta matarse. Adrian ya le había cortado a Draco el labio inferior con su primer golpe, pero el estudiante más joven no lo dejaría prevalecer mientras intentaba lastimar al otro dándole patadas y golpeándolo lo más que pudiera así podía salir de su estado de acorralado.

Era una escena devastadoramente sangrante, ver dos personas por las que te preocupas matarse sin vacilación.

Incluso podría jurar que había escuchado algunos huesos romperse mientras ella gritaba escandalosamente y corría lo más rápido que pudo para conseguir ayuda la bibliotecaria de Hogwarts, Madame Pince, cuando supo que ninguno de los dos ya la escuchaba.

Fue bastante surreal cuando todo paso demasiado rápido pero también devastadoramente lento para detener a los dos de hacerse daño mutuamente.

Cuando la ayuda llego, Hermione estaba segura que iba a perder la razón para respirar.

Ambos habían salido bastante lastimados. Draco gano profundos moretones, heridas, un labio partido y un brazo roto. Fue algo bueno que Madame Pomfrey fue capaz de curarlo sin demoras. Adrian también se había ganado algunos moretones y heridas, aunque no tanto como Draco viendo que Adrian tuvo la ventaja de arrinconarlo y golpearlo en el escritorio en primer lugar. La única herida grave que albergaba era una fractura del miembro inferior que se había ganado cuando Draco intento volcarlo para ganar el dominio, haciéndolo caer sin piedad sobre la pata del escritorio.

El Profesor Snape y Madame Maxime también habían venido a interrogarlos. El profesor de la casa Slytherin estaba furioso, viendo que sus dos estudiantes estuvieron peleando, sin mencionar que ambos estaban también en el equipo de Quidditch.

Madame Maxime parecía muy decepcionada de Hermione, aunque había declarado constantemente que su estudiante no tenía nada que ver con esto y los estudiantes de Snape fueron los responsables de causar el problema. Incluso había señalado con suficiencia que Hermione era una alumna modelo, y que creía que ella había presenciado la pelea y la termino al reportarlos a Madame Pince así que tenían que agradecerle por eso y no ser castigada.

La declaración fue sin embargo, confirmado por Adrian y Draco, por lo que el Profesor Snape estaba más que indignado. Sin más preguntas, les dio dos semanas de castigo antes de salir furioso de la sala con su infame capa ondulando con fuerza alrededor del aire tenso. Estaba muy molesto por ser humillado delante de la directora del exterior y ambos de sus alumnos sabían que su detención sería más que suficiente para cualquier castigo que viniera a su camino.

Hermione se quedó sin palabras por lo que hicieron Adrian y Draco. La habían dejado afuera de esto aunque ella había sido realmente el motivo por el cual casi se mataron en primer lugar.

Su Directora estaba gratamente satisfecha por el resultado e incluso la había elogiado por su obra supuestamente heroica antes de salir de la sala. Una mirada de triunfo y orgullo estaban visiblemente plasmada en su rostro aristocrático.

Y ahora, Hermione quedo llorando.

Estaba llorando por la frustración, la culpa, la preocupación, el enojo y todas esas otras emociones cruelmente embestida en su interior.

En toda su vida, ella nunca había mentido ni tuvo ningún reconocimiento egoísta como este. Y el hecho de que dos personas a quienes ella quería fueron terriblemente lastimadas por su culpa, sólo fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

¿Cómo pudo ser que su estadía en Hogwarts la arruinara así?

—Mione, no llores. Por favor, deja de llorar —dijo Draco mientras le secaba de manera tierna las lágrimas de la mejilla. Ella estaba sentada en una pequeña banca entra las camas de los dos ocupantes, aunque su silla estaba notablemente alejada de la cama de su hermano y más cerca de Draco.

—¡No la toques como si te preocupara! —Adrián le espeto de su cama. Lucía bastante indignado, pero estaba demasiado indefenso y no podía ponerse de pie por su pierna rota. —¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso, Hermione? Maldita sea, ¡acabas de cumplir quince años! Eres una _niña_ , ¡Te dije que era una mala influencia para ti! Te dije que…

—¡Sí! —Hermione de pronto se puso de pie para enfrentar a su hermano furioso. Sus manos estaban cerradas en puños que temblaban a sus lados enojada mientras lloraba escandalosamente. —¡Me dijiste todo! ¡Me dijiste todo, pero eran todas mentiras!

—¿D-de qué estás ha…? —Adrian de pronto lucía enfermo, casi cianótico en apariencia.

—¡Lo sé todo, Adrian! ¿Por qué? ¿En verdad pensaste que me podías ocultar esto? ¿Por qué hiciste esto? _De todas las personas,_ ¿por qué tenías que ser _tú_?¿Por qué tuviste que ser tú el me lastimara de esta manera?—Lloró con más fuerza mientras agarraba su uniforme azul de seda. Draco se deslizó más cerca de ella desde su cama así podía sostener su tensa mano y la calmo, haciendo una mueca por su estado físico y el dolor que le causaba.

—H-Hermione, —Adrian lucia como la persona más culpable en el mundo. —Por favor comprende. Sólo lo hice para protegerte. Madre te estaba lavando el cerebro. Eras demasiado joven. Ella es una mujer muy egoísta, Hermione, y está planeando utilizarte para que estés con Draco Malfoy por sus propios motivos. Tenía que hacer lo que pudiera para protegerte.

—Y entonces tomaste cartas en el asunto —ella asintió; una mirada de dolor era visible en su rostro ruborizado. —¡Ni si quiera me preguntaste que es lo que yo sentía! ¡Ni si quiera me diste la oportunidad para decir lo que pensaba! ¡Ni si quiera te importo lo suficiente para decirme la verdad aun cuando me viste llorando, pensando que me habían hable de mi dolor y decepciones cuando de hecho fuiste _tú_ el que hizo que esto pasara!¡Me siento más que traicionada, Adrián! ¡Jugaste conmigo! ¡Jugaste con mis sentimientos!¿Cómo puedes decir que te preocupas por mí, cuando fuiste la misma persona quien logro ejecutar todo para _lastimarme_? ¡Me siento tan estúpida! ¡ _Tú_ me hiciste sentir una estúpida!

—¡Lo hice porque me importas! —Adrianrazonó suplicando.

—¡No! ¡Lo hiciste porque eres egoísta! —Draco grito, todavía en un estado de contorción, al igual que Adrian mientras se deslizaba ligeramente así podía enfrentarlo sin golpear sus frescas contusiones con la cama.

—¡Oh! ¡Mira quién está hablando! ¡Si estoy en lo correcto, yo no soy el que juega con chicas aquí y corrumpe sus mentes así puede metérsele bajo las bragas y dejarlas después como mercancía usada!—Adrian estaba rechinando los dientes ahora mientras intentaba salir de la cama, pero decidió que no era la mejor opción cuando casi se desplomó en suelo frío.

—¡Al menos no soy un bastardo mentiroso de dos caras como tú! ¡Y no le haría eso a Hermione! ¡Eres un cínico psicópata enfermo!

—Sólo estoy intentando protegerla antes de que hagas algo…

—¡Basta ustedes dos! ¡Todavía sigo aquí, en caso de que se hayan olvidado! Y Adrian, nosotros no estamos haciendo nada malo. Tal vez sea tu hermana menor pero ¡ya no soy una niña! ¡No soy propiedad de nadie y puedo hacer lo que quiero! —Hermione grito estridentemente antes de salir de la sala, dejando a los dos ocupantes bastante atónitos y pasmados.

—¿Ves lo que has hecho? —Draco frunció el ceño después de un largo silencio.

—Cállate.

Y en efecto, un largo silencio siguió sin demora.

.

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,

.

Las siguientes dos semanas habían sido una tortura para Draco, no solo por su castigo junto a su némesis, Adrian Pucey, pero también porque Hermione nunca le había hablado a ninguno de los dos desde el arrebato en la enfermería.

Draco pensó que era simplemente injusto. Él no había sido el que le había mentido en primer lugar. ¿Por qué debería sufrir las mismas consecuencias como el retorcido de su hermano?

Fue algo bueno que hubiera convencido a su padrino de no mencionarle nada a su padre. Snape le dijo que cualquiera de sus motivos hubiera sido solo demasiado patético así que no se había molestado en contactar a Lucius al respecto, por lo que Draco estaba muy agradecido.

Esa era una de las razones por la que él no había intentado algo para empeorar su ya su podrida relación con Adrian. Su castigo había tomado todo el tiempo libre de ellos y habían quedado atrapados limpiando las mazmorras, arreglando algunos libros en la biblioteca e incluso patrullar a la noche con Filch, y lo peor, todo lo tenía que hacer con Adrian. El imbécil.

Los campeones habían sido ya seleccionados y Hermione había estado extra ocupada para si quiera verlo. Había ignorado por completo a Adrian también, así que eso era un alivio, pero aun así, Draco no podía evitar pensar en lo injusta que ella en verdad era. Claro, él había participado en la pelea, pero lo había hecho por auto defensa. Era imposible pensar que él solo dejaría que alguien le dé una tremenda paliza solo para mostrar lo amable que era ¿cierto? Él ni si quiera estaba seguro si podía ser amable, por piedad.

Sin embargo, ella actuaba como si no le importara nada. Él se sentía impotente porque tenía que equilibrar su castigo y sus tareas de colegio, y ella parecía aprovechar cada oportunidad de escaparse u ocultarse de él.

En serio, estaba chica pronto lo volvería loco.

Se paseaba por el patio con sus compañeras de Beauxbatons con su campeona del Torneo de los Tres Magos, Fleur Delacour como si estuvieran en un show de concurso de belleza y él no pudo evitar ser uno de esos muchachos quienes quedaban boquiabiertos como estúpido mirándolas.

Todas eran increíblemente atractivas y hermosas pero lo que lo atormentaba más era el encantador vaivén de sus caderas y esa esencia de confianza femenina que parecía suscitar cada vez que pasaban.

¿Estaban entrenadas para caminar de esa manera?

Maldita sea.

Ella era solo demasiado agraciada y muy atractiva para su propio bien. La mirada altiva de su hermoso rostro y el vaivén de esa prenda de seda que era su uniforme era demasiado para soportarlo.

¿Por qué lo estaba torturando de esa manera? Él no había hecho nada malo. ¡Fue el estúpido de su hermano que lo hizo!

Incluso sus calificaciones habían comenzado a decaer solo porque siempre estaba demasiado ocupado vigilándola adonde sea que ella estuviera, y pensando en ella cuando no estaba. Snape suponía que él estaba teniendo problemas por su tiempo limitado debido a su castigo. Su padrino le dijo que mantendría la boca cerrada por ahora pero le advirtió que comenzara a estudiar más si no quería que Lucius irrumpiera en el castillo y lo castigara delante de sus compañeros.

Draco se preguntaba porque demonios Snape estaba actuando como si estuviera demasiado ocupado para si quiera degradarlo. Por lo que sabía, antes era su manera de entretenerse.

Su castigo era una cosa, pero ¿por qué ahora ni si quiera se molestaba en discutir con Lucius sobre sus calificaciones? Su padrino siempre había sido un jodido fisgón y siempre le encantaba entrometerse, reportando cada falla de Draco a su padre cada vez que tuviera la oportunidad. Era una de sus diversiones. ¿Por qué cambiar ahora?

Tal vez era también porque su padre estaba demasiado ocupado. Aunque no sabía en lo que estaba trabajando últimamente que parecía tomarle todo su tiempo. Quizás era sólo otros de sus negocios o estaba doblando sus esfuerzos para besar las botas del Ministro, otra vez. Se hizo una de sus recientes aficiones; especialmente desde que había sido destituido como miembro del consejo del colegio de Hogwarts el año pasado por presionar a los otros once consejeros en suspender a Dumbledore.

Su padre había estado tan enojado con él ese momento, ya que en parte fue su culpa por haber sido herido por el estúpido pájaro Buckbeak. Pero en el fondo Draco se sentía bien que su padre lo había defendido e intento hacer justicia por su brazo roto.

Lo hacía sentir que su padre también lo quería… siempre pensó que lo hacía. ¿Por qué siempre le preguntaba a Snape por su paradero? Por supuesto que estaba preocupado por él. Después de todo, seguía siendo su único hijo.

Si Draco no estuviera teniendo su "problema Hermione" en este momento, hubiera estado muy preocupado del hecho de que últimamente su padre no le había preguntado nada a Snape sobre él. Sólo había venido a Hogwarts para solicitar información sobre el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Lucius estaba muy intrigado del cuarto campeón, que era el maldito de Harry Potter. Cómo y por qué había sido considerado por la copa como uno estaba fuera de su alcance. Draco tenía demasiado problemas con los que lidiar que el patético adicto a la snitch.

Lo que sólo se estaba preguntando era por el hecho de que su padre había estado demasiado interesado con todo lo que sucedía en el Torneo de los Tres Magos más que averiguar por él. Había vigilado a Draco antes como si fuera algún tipo de criminal y que no podía hacer nada mejor por el apellido. Sin embargo, en este momento, él no sabía nada sobre sus malas calificaciones y sus interminables castigos.

Aunque Draco supuso que eso era algo bueno. Tenía muchas cosas con la que lidiar en este momento en vez de la ira no deseada de su padre; por ejemplo; limpiar las telarañas de un libro de tapa dura sin magia. Era sábado y _finalmente_ sirviendo su último castigo en la biblioteca.

Adrian estaba en frente de él, también haciendo lo mismo y probablemente mordiéndose la lengua como él lo estaba haciendo. Ambos sabían que una sola disputa llevaría a otra brutal pelea, y ninguno de ellos deseaba otras semanas agotadoras de detenciones, por supuesto. Sin importar el orgullo, él haría lo que fuera para terminar con esto.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar echar un vistazo a ese pequeño rincón de la biblioteca que lo estaba provocando en su visión periférica. Era el mismo rincón en el que Hermione y él se habían besado con vehemencia hace semanas atrás. También, era bastante irónico que estuviera pasando su último castigo allí. Lo tomó como una buena señal cuando sonrió ante ese travieso recuerdo.

Tal vez este día iba a ser un poco diferente de los anteriores. Habían pasado semanas pero todavía podía sentir su cuerpo esbelto bajo ese uniforme azul suave y sedoso que estaba vistiendo. Él había sujetado sus hermosas curvas y ella parecía encantarle cada momento mientras gemía su nombre.

Ella simplemente era demasiado adictiva. _Todo_ en ella era adictivo para él. Haría _cualquier cosa_ para volver a obtener un beso así. Después de su castigo, ella no podría alejarse de él otra vez. Él no lo permitiría.

Se la arrebataría de sus compañeras presumidas cada vez que pasaran junto a él si fuera necesario. _Nunca_ se conformaría con ser uno de esos estúpidos que quedan boquiabiertos cuando pasan. Sería un lobo atrapando una oveja en particular entre el tentador rebaño. Y ella nunca sería capaz de resistirse a él, otra vez. De buena gana se aseguraría de ello.

De todas maneras, para él siempre había sido fácil cuando se trataba de tentar y manipular a las personas. Era uno de sus notables talentos y dones. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era utilizar su habitual lado popular, fresco y solo…

—Hola.

Si hubiera un momento que Draco Malfoy y Adrian Pucey serían capaces de hacer algo de una manera ridículamente sincronizada, sería ahora, cuando ambos soltaron los libros que estaban limpiando en el mismo milisegundo.

—H-Hermione —Adrian dijo de manera ahogada, casi inmóvil todavía suplicante mientras miraba su hermana con los ojos más arrepentidos que había mostrado.

Sin embargo, Draco no pudo pensar en nada, pero el hecho de que ella, una vez más, había capturado sus sentidos de todas las formas posibles.

Llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco de verano cuya caída se detenía por encima de sus rodillas. Su pelo en una coleta suelta con algunos mechones enmarcando su delicado rostro.

Su vestido blanco le recordaba de su primer encuentro. Ella era como un ángel. Se tuvo que recordar a sí mismo cerrar la boca antes de que se tragara algo que no quisiera.

Bueno, ahí iba su promesa de nunca más quedarse con la boca abierta.

—He pensado mucho últimamente —ella exhalo mientras se acercaba, pero se detuvo a solo unos metros de los dos.

—Hermione —Adrian comenzó a caminar desesperado hacia ella para tomarla de las manos. —Lo siento mucho. Por favor perdóname, Mione. Es que sólo…

—Déjame terminar primero, Adrian —ella le espeto, y Draco no pudo evitar sonreírle de manera engreída. Es un imbécil desesperado.

—Quería pedirles disculpas por no haber hablado con ninguno en las últimas semanas, pero confío que comprenderán mi motivo —continuó cuando Adrian frunció los labios y bajo la mirada.

No. Draco en verdad no lo podía comprender. Pero tenía que mantener la boca cerrado si no quería terminar como el idiota de su hermano.

—Tuve que pensar en muchas cosas. Tuve que reflexionar en algunas cosas para tomar una decisión correcta. Nunca había experimentado algo así en toda mi vida, verlo a los dos casi matarse por _mí_. Tenía mucho miedo. Ustedes no sabían lo nerviosa y preocupada que estuve ese día. Ni si quiera me escucharon cuando les rogué que se detuvieran. Y supongo que se merecen cada castigo que le dieron por eso —dijo ella asertivamente mientras levantaba un poco se barbilla, aunque seguía siendo bastante evidente que su voz temblaba un poco. —Pero también tienen que saber que me preocupo mucho por ustedes. Adrian, eres mi hermano y me importas mucho. Y Draco… tú eres muy especial para mí. Supongo que sabes eso —le sonrió suavemente a Draco y él no supo si devolverle la sonrisa o quedarse boquiabierto.

—¿En-entonces me perdonas? —Adrian pregunto ansioso mientras seguía sosteniendo su mano.

—Puedo, pero eso es sólo si tú aceptas que esté con Draco. Porque en caso de que no sepas, he estado enamorada de él incluso antes de que madre me lo pidiera.

Para ese momento, Draco quedo admirado y sonrió al mismo tiempo. Era una expresión bastante cómica e inusual para un Malfoy. Pero en verdad ¿a quién le importaba?

Las últimas semanas no fueron una pérdida de tiempo, después de todo. Él tenía razón. Tal vez este día iba a ser un poco diferente a los anteriores.

* * *

 **NdT: Posteé en los grupos Dramione de facebook, el vestido con el que la autora se inspiró para escribir este capítulo.**


	12. La Promesa de Él

**Disclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personajes, del mundo de Harry Potter, me pertenecen. Todos pertenecen a JK Rowling. La trama es de BelleOfSummer.**

 **Esté capitulo fue revisado por HunterLight Araiza.**

* * *

" **Almost Perfect, Almost Yours"**

 **Capítulo XII**

" **La Promesa de Él"**

.

—¿Tienes que abrazarla así? —Adrian pregunto, luciendo consternado por el brazo posesivo de Draco sobre la cintura de Hermione.

Era un día relajado en Hogwarts cuando los tres entraron al Gran Comedor un par de horas antes del almuerzo.

Más temprano, Draco y Adrian fueron obligados hacer una tregua por Hermione. Incluso estrecharon las manos y Draco mantuvo la actuación bastante bien, palmeando la espalda de Adrian en un gesto amistoso. Hermione le sonrió feliz mientras Adrian siseaba en secreto por el dolor de la palmada " _amistosa_ " de Draco que fue un poco demasiado fuerte.

—¿Por qué ? ¿Estás celoso? —Draco le sonrió, sonando como la persona más burlona en la tierra.

Adrian solo se quejo y mantuvo los nudillos dentro de su bolsillo mientras caminaba con ellos, evidentemente furioso pero negándose a que Hermione lo notara.

Draco sólo le sonrió e incluso aferro más el agarre en su novia mientras la llevaba con delicadeza a los asientos de Slytherins.

Hermione estaba demasiada ocupada mirando alrededor nerviosa para darse cuenta de la tensión entre los dos acompañantes. El lugar no estaba exactamente lleno de personas porque todavía no era la hora del almuerzo y solo aquellos quienes tenían horas vacantes, en su mayoría los de su año y más jóvenes, estaban presentes. Sin embargo, esto no detuvo que ella sintiera temor, ya que casi todos los estudiantes que estaban ahí la habían mirado cuando entro en los brazos posesivos de Draco. Era como si ella le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. Estaba segura que esas chicas Slytherins quienes estaban susurrando estaban teniendo una seria conversación sobre _ella_.

Ella nunca antes había tenido un novio, así que no estaba realmente segura como el concepto funcionaba.

¿Sólo cuanto tiempo las personas a tu alrededor deberían estar hablando a tu nueva relación y ajustarse a la misma? Si lo hacía ¿Cuánto tiempo les tomaría para acostumbrarse? ¿No sería raro para ellos si vieran que ya no están juntos? ¿Les importaría si quiera un poco si te separas? ¿Hablaran sobre la supuesta duración de tu relación, o solo se darán vuelta y no les importara? ¿Cuánto tiempo se supone que tienes que ser visto con tu novio? ¿Van a pensar que ya no están juntos si no estás con él la mayoría del tiempo?

—¿Mione? ¿Estás bien?

Hermione levanto la mirada de su estado de meditación temporal para ver a Draco que la estaba observando preocupado. Sus cejas se fruncieron un poco pero eso solo se añadía a los hermosos motes azules y grises de sus irises.

Ella estaba sobre racionalizando las cosas, otra vez.

De todas maneras ¿qué le importaba a ella lo que las personas dijeran o pensara? Cuando estás enamorada, es tu asunto y no el de los demás. Es algo que tú tienes que ellos no. Ellos simplemente tendrían que lidiar con eso.

Ella sonrió mientras permitía perderse en su mirada. Los tonos mágicos en esos orbes eran simplemente demasiado tentadores para mirar otro lugar.

—Nada, sólo estoy pensando en lo encantador que es realmente este día —ella le sonrió. Esto lo hizo sonreír y besó su frente mientras colocaba su mano detrás de su espalda cuando se sentaron juntos.

—Esto me está dando asco —Adrian murmuró en voz baja mientras se sentaba a la izquierda de Hermione.

—¿No tienes clases hoy? —Draco sonaba un poco sarcástico mientras asomaba la cabeza para mirar a Adrian desde su asiento. —Por lo que yo sé, ustedes están bastante ocupados con todos las clases de nivel de EXTASIS que están empezando.

—Recuerdo que ahora tienes Aritmancia, Adrian —Hermione asintió mientras se lo recordaba. Draco estaba sonriendo maliciosamente junto a ella cuando se giro para mirar a su hermano. Adrian estaba definitivamente furioso y Draco sin dudas mantendría una foto mental de esto en sus recuerdos.

Adrian gruño internamente mientras se ponía de pie y arregló su bolso. Sin embargo, antes de finalmente irse, caminó hacia Draco le dio una mirada de advertencia. El rubio simplemente sonrió burlonamente.

Oh, como le encantaba este día.

—Dime si te acosa o algo así —le dijo a Hermione antes de alejarse exasperante, sabiendo muy bien en no dejar a su hermana responder porque sólo terminaría sintiéndose culpable otra vez.

—Él piensa que no puedo hacer nada bien —Draco negó con la cabeza inocentemente. Incluso lucía convincentemente problemático, como si en verdad le importara lo que su hermano pensara de él.

Eso quisiera.

—Dale tiempo, Draco —Hermione suspiro, evidentemente comprando su pequeño acto mientras le acariciaba la mejilla delicadamente. Sus caricias casi lo hicieron ronronear. Se tendría que recordar constantemente de hacer el rol de la víctima inocente. Parecía funcionar bastante bien.

—Buen día, amigo.

Hermione levanto la mirada para ver al muchacho alto de piel de olivia quien ella recordó haberlo visto antes con Draco y los estudiantes de Durmstrang. Estaba palmeando a Draco por la espalda pero también estaba mirando a Hermione como si la estuviera evaluando y a la vez apreciando.

—¿Y podría saber su nombre, bella ragazza? —Le sonrió mientras besaba suavemente el dorso de su mano. Tenía una voz tan ronca, serena y complaciente que ella casi se quedo paralizada sin saber que decir o si debía hacer algo.

—Ella es Hermione, _mi_ novia —Draco interrumpió de repente mientras ponía una mano posesiva sobre su pequeña cintura.

Por un momento, Draco y su amigo parecían haber cruzado las miradas. Sus expresiones eran impenetrables pero parecía como si estuvieran teniendo un acuerdo silencioso o de conformidad.

—Ese es realmente un lindo nombre, cara. Obviamente tan lindo como tú —el amigo de Draco finalmente hablo. Hermione notó que su voz no era tan seductora como antes. Ahora era de un tono más amigable. Ella supuso que lo que sea que Draco le había intentado decir a través de su mirada había funcionado. —Por cierto, soy Blaise Zabini. Supongo que me considera el único amigo de este tipo desde que soy el único que puede tolerar su estado psicótico. Creo que tú también tienes la misma habilidad que la mía, ya sabes, el ser capaz de estar cerca de este idiota raro —se rió ligeramente.

—Sólo cállate, Blaise. Todo lo que escucho es tu balbuceo constante y es irritante —Draco rodó los ojos mientras su amigo acercaba casualmente a Hermione y se sentó en el lugar de Adrian, colocándose un poco demasiado cerca y haciendo que su brazo rozara un poco el de ella.

—No te voy a preguntar porque estás con él, pero cuando te canses, siempre voy a estar aquí —le hizo un guiño a Hermione en un susurro ronco, ignorando completamente a Draco.

Sin embargo, incluso con el lanzamiento de palabras provocadoras, no había tensión entre ellos. Casi se sentía como si el aire hubiera sido más ligero y mucho más amigable ahora que con Adrian hace un momento atrás. Hermione pudo darse cuenta que en verdad era buenos amigos, ya que Draco solo meneo la cabeza ante el último comentario insignificante. Blaise lo había hecho de manera seductora otra vez que casi sonó serio. Pero cuando ella se giro para verlo, él solo estaba sonriendo divertido. Ellos actuaban tan natural entre sí que ya podía diferenciar cualquier broma no importara lo serio que sonara.

Hermione encontró la situación divertida. De pronto quería saber más de Draco y de las personas que lo rodeaban.

Después de unas conversaciones alegres con Blaise Zabini y después de que los había bombardeado con sus ingeniosas bromas a Draco y sus flirteos juguetones a Hermione, Draco le pidió a ella salir afuera un rato antes de regresar a almorzar.

El paisaje era glorioso.

La caída de las hojas enviaba misteriosas ondulaciones en el tranquilo lago. Las imágenes de espejo de los árboles casi desnudos estaban lentamente borrándose cada vez que una sola hoja caía a la superficie del lago, terminando su tiempo prestado y abrazando la grandeza del otoño.

Era un fenómeno mágico que Draco realmente no le había prestado atención antes. Pero con la mano de Hermione sujetando la suya, sintió como si pudiera apreciar mejor las simples cosas a su alrededor.

La briza se había hecho más fría, indicando los próximos meses de clima invernal. En algunos casos, se había visto nieve ya el primero de noviembre en Hogwarts, aunque la mayoría del tiempo no comenzaría a nevar hasta finales de diciembre o principios de enero.

A Draco antes en verdad no le importaba estas pequeñas cosas. Ni si quiera se había detenido a mirar el hermoso panorama de esta manera. Se pregunto que hubiera sucedido si Hermione hubiera entrado a Hogwarts en vez de Beauxbatons. Él podría haber tenido los mejores años en Hogwarts.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —Hermione susurró de repente cuando lo miro. Sus cálidos ojos color miel y cálidos estaban mirando sus ojos glaciales. Su diferencia no era repelente pero era irresistible por su propia cuenta. Eran orbes muy diferentes pero fueron hechas especialmente para complementarse. Casi como esas teorías del positivo y negativo. Tenía sentido de la manera más hermosa.

—Estoy pensando en la chica de mis sueños —él susurró mientras tiraba suavemente de su mano, guiándola hacia su pecho.

—¿Sí? ¿Cómo es ella? —Hermione sonrió mientras entrelazaba los brazos alrededor de su torso y mirándolo con esa mirada más cálida e inocente que él había visto.

—Ella es un ángel. Tiene esta pequeña nariz tipo botón y pecas tenues que me divierten sin parar. Me encanta sostener sus manos delicadas. Me curó cuando era pequeño, cuando era muy chico y quería llorar solo con esas heridas y nunca olvidare ese recuerdo. Cuenta cuentos. Es una soñadora. Le encanta soñar, aunque en realidad no sabe que ella misma es un sueño —él contesto mientras besaba su frente con cariño. —¿Qué hay de tí? ¿Hay alguien con quién sueñas?

—Él era el niño que conocí y vivió conmigo en un enorme bloque de ensueño cuando éramos pequeños, pero era tan real para nosotros. Yo podía estar de un lado, él podía estar del otro lado, pero de todas maneras al final siempre éramos nosotros. Supongo que éramos novios de la infancia. Creo que es también un soñador. Rara vez lo demuestra pero sí, él es el mismo soñador que he conocido —ella asintió, arrugando un poco su rostro como si estuviera meditando algo y considerando la situación. —Sip, y en este momento, él es todo mío —ella asintió orgullosa como si estuviera confirmando cierta teoría, haciendo reír a Draco cariñosamente mientras la besaba una vez más.

Se besaron por un rato, murmullando un poco ante la fricción de sus labios moldeados.

Draco pudo jurar que había nacido para estar en este momento. Lo había esperado antes de haber nacido.

—Maldita sea tu hermano por haber arruinado todo —él siseo, todavía aturdido por las sensaciones y odiando el hecho en como su hermano le había arrebatado todo esto hace años.

—Draco, ¿sabes? De alguna manera entiendo a Adrian —Hermione dijo en voz baja.

—¿Entiendes que nos haya robado tiempo de haber estado juntos? —pregunto Draco, luciendo un poco herido e injustificado. Todavía recordaba como su hermano los había engañado y como Hermione no les había hablado a ambos por dos semanas, mientras él sabía que no había hecho nada tan malo como su hermano para recibir el mismo castigo.

—Lo que él hizo estuvo mal, Draco. Nos lastimo a los dos y eso lo sé. Pero también pensé al respecto, y de alguna manera comprendo de donde proviene. Él solo quería que me aferrara a mi voluntad y no estar bajo las creencias de mi madre. Él no sabía exactamente lo que sentía en ese momento. Era muy chica y él pensó que no era justo para mí. Mi vida giraba en torno a las órdenes de mi madre, Draco. Mis horarios, todas esas lecciones infinitas y cansadoras, mi tiempo para jugar limitado y mi disciplina y acciones monitoreadas eran todas ordenadas por ella. Nunca podía hacer algo mal si no me castigaban. Ella quería que yo fuera esta mujer perfecta del Renacimiento. Pensé que ella había hecho todo eso _por mí_. Pero lo pienso y recuerdo esos días, me doy cuenta en lo tonta que en verdad fui por incluso soñar eso. Puede que sea importante para ella como su hija pero siempre voy a ser alguien quien pueda mantener el honor de mi familia no por mi propia decisión si no por la decisión del futuro esposo que ella elegiría para mí —Hermione suspiro triste mientras bajaba la mirada. —Nunca podre seguir mi carrera una vez que me case. He aprendido eso en los años que he estado con mi tía Genevieve.

—Es como son las cosas en nuestro mundo, Hermione; al menos en la alta sociedad de los sangre pura. Ha sido de esa forma por generaciones —le dijo Draco. —Y si eso es algo que te preocupe entonces te permitiré elegir sin importar que. Conmigo, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

—Lo sé, Draco. Pero en verdad pienso que no es justo. Estamos hechas para hacer casi todas las cosas y ser elegantes e inteligente. Tenemos que entrenar y aprender todo, pero al final, ni si quiera vamos a hacer uso de eso, porque en realidad todo lo que tenemos que hacer es ser hermosas y eso es todo. ¿Por qué ser una mujer del Renacimiento cuando no estás en la época? ¿Por qué intentar aprender todo cuando ni si quiera lo vas a utilizar? Es perder el tiempo para nada —ella negó con la cabeza mientras respiraba hondo en la briza fría.

—Mi padre también controla todo lo que hago. Sé lo que sientes, Hermione. Pero nacemos y nos crían de esta manera. Algunas personas nos envidian y quieren estar en nuestro lugar. Eso es lo que creo y estoy preparado para tomar toda esta basura si tengo que mantener eso. Todo tiene su lado negativo. Solo resulta que el nuestro es un poco más fuerte porque somos superiores y estamos en la cima de la casta —Draco razonó mientras acariciaba los pliegues de preocupación sobre sus cejas en un intento de relajarlas.

—Bueno, en algún momento ¿no te cansaste de eso también? ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez como sería si fuera diferente? ¿Si todo fuera más simple y si estuviéramos del otro lado? —ella pregunto suavemente, profundamente intrigada de escuchar lo que él tenía que decir.

—Cuando dices del otro lado, ¿te refieres aquellos con la sangre manchada? ¿Nuestros opuesto? ¿los _Sangre sucias_? Por supuesto que no. Tenemos la sangre más pura de todas. Lo menos que podemos hacer es estar orgullosos de eso —Draco se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—Nunca puedo estar orgullosa de algo que tiene las creencias más erróneas —le dijo, bastante desalentada por su simple respuesta y el hecho de que había usado el termino ofensivo para los hijos de Muggles como si fuera algo natural. Incluso el haber nacido como sangre pura, ella no pensaba que era justificable degradar a esas personas que eran diferentes a ellos. Ella había estado bastante interesada en la raza Muggle desde que era niña. Tenía compañeras de juego Muggles. Había leído de ellos y los hijos de Muggle y las cosas que podían hacer por sí mismos. Tal vez nunca le contaría esto a nadie, pero encontró el mundo de ellos bastante…cómodo, como si preferiría vivir en esa vida tan simple pero realmente creativa y no en la vida aristocrática, fría y monótona.

—Este es nuestro mundo, Hermione. Nunca va a cambiar. Esta son nuestras creencias porque es lo que es real.

—Que curiosos. Si tenemos la creencia más autentica, entonces ¿por qué vivimos en estos lugares llenos de traiciones y falsedades? No me digas que no has notada todas esas sonrisas falsas cada vez que asistes a una reunión social, Draco. He leído sobre los Muggles y las personas sencillas y tienen las fiestas más fascinantes y amigables —le dijo ella, sus rasgos casi iluminándose al compartir su reciente descubrimiento.

—No pueden juzgar ningún defecto entre ellos porque todos son imperfectos, con faltas en todo sus sistemas —Draco razonó, luciendo un poco confundido en su repentino entusiasmo sobre esa raza aburrida.

—Bueno, yo elegiría ser una hija de Muggles si hiciera falta. Prefiero estar con personas reales que falsas —Hermione dijo finalmente mientras se cruzaba de brazos como si estuviera orgullosa de lo que acababa de decir.

Sin embargo, Draco estaba indignado. —No digas eso, Hermione. Los Sangre sucias son demasiado desagradables para siquiera hablar. Tú eres todo lo opuesto a ellos. Si fueras una sangre sucia, lo que es absolutamente imposible, no creo que ni si quiera nos hubiéramos conocido cuando éramos niños, o incluso hablar en este momento —él negó con la cabeza mientras se reía ligeramente, demasiado sorprendido por su tonta confesión.

—¿Entonces estás diciendo de que nunca estarías conmigo si fuera una? —Hermione lucía un poco irritada, de repente.

—¿Qué? No dije eso, Hermione —él frunció el ceño mientras la miraba confundido. Él en verdad pensó que ella solo estaba intentando defender su pequeña declaración hace un momento. En realidad no sabía que ella se lo estaba tomando seriamente. Y de todas maneras ¿Qué demonios sucedió con sus dulces conversaciones? ¿Por qué estaban discutiendo este tema bastante irrelevante?

—Se siente como si estuvieras diciendo de que nunca me podrías amar si no fuera una sangre pura —dijo ella, ahora entrecerrándole los ojos.

—Entendiste mi punto todo mal, Hermione. Tú encarnas y ejemplificas todo y cada rasgo de nuestra superioridad de la sangre. Solo pensé que era simplemente tonto de tu parte desear algo tan imposible. Es decir, eres hermosa, inteligente, eres todo. Eres _perfecta_. Si no eres una sangre pura entonces nunca podrías ser así. Serías otra persona, alguien menos superior. Lo que estaba intentando decir es que si no fueras una sangre pura entonces _no serías Hermione._

—Mi sangre no define quien soy, Draco —dijo ella un poco fuerte y firme.

—Lo sé —Draco suspiro. —Sólo estoy diciendo que es demasiado imposible que si quieras te compares con ellos. Es decir, _mírate_. Y míralos a _ellos_ —dijo él mientras movía las manos en el aire para que ella viera su punto. —¿Y por qué estamos hablando de esto? No vale la pena pelear o hablar de esto, Mione.

—Sólo estoy viendo si me amarías sin importar que —ella hizo un mohín mientras bajaba la mirada y jugaba con sus dedos.

—Ven aquí —él suspiro y sonrió suavemente mientras abría los brazos para ella. Por algunos segundos, Hermione solo lo quedo mirando, todavía un poco enojada y decepcionada de su filosofía claramente retorcida. Pero después ella suspiro y lo abrazo de todas maneras, disfrutando del poder y la comodidad de su ancho pecho y sus brazos robustos. —Te amo, Hermione. Todo puede estar al revés, pero el mundo sabe lo mucho que te amo. Siempre te voy amar sin importar que. Recuerda eso ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo. Nunca voy a dejar que nadie te lastime, princesa. Ahora somos un equipo, ¿sí? Siempre voy a estar contigo pase lo que pase. _Nada_ va a cambiar eso. Lo prometo.

* * *

 **NdT: Bueno como verán, cuando te crían con una creencia tan acérrima y extrema es difícil salir de eso… difícil, pero no imposible… creo yo… ¿ustedes qué dicen?**

 **Bueno, no tengo mucho para decir, sólo espero que estén bien y hayan disfrutado de los capítulos. Gracias por todo como siempre, y nos seguimos leyendo. Besos.**


	13. Truco de Amor Juvenil

**Disclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personajes, del mundo de Harry Potter, me pertenecen. Todos pertenecen a JK Rowling. La trama es de BelleOfSummer.**

 **Esté capitulo fue revisado por HunterLight Araiza.**

* * *

" **Almost Perfect, Almost Yours"**

 **Capítulo XIII**

" **Truco de Amor Juvenil"**

.

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de asombro y curiosidad mientras se maravillaba alrededor de la gran sala común de la casa Slytherin.

Encontró bastante interesante que la sala común de los Slytherins estaba parcialmente localizada bajo el lago de Hogwarts mientras las habitaciones al estilo mazmorras se extendían hasta la mitad bajo la misma. Era muy diferente a su habitual brillante, majestuosa y hermosa sala común de la Academia de Beauxbatons.

La sala común de los Slytherins era extensa, pero también de techo bajo que de pronto la hizo sentir un poco claustrofóbica al estar adentro. Todo parecía bastante tenue y ella se pregunto cómo los estudiantes podían quedarse libremente aquí y no notar la falta de luz en su entorno. Supuso que ya estaban acostumbrados a eso.

Sin embargo, lo que a ella le gustaba eran los montones de sillones de respaldo bajo de cuero negro y verde y con botones por toda la sala. Ella pudo ver algunos estudiantes tumbados en esos sofás exuberantes y charlando contentos con sus amigos. Esa parte del lugar se sentía hogareño; a pesar del hecho de que todo el lugar parecía dar un ambiente misterioso y frío.

—Entonces, ¿qué te parece? —Draco sonrió orgulloso mientras la llevaba a sentarse en una de los sillones de cuero.

Hermione notó como los dos estudiantes quienes estaban descansando, se pusieron de pie a propósito para ir a otro lado cuando los vieron. Parecía que era un acuerdo en común apartarse y darle a Draco Malfoy y a su chica sus lugares.

Draco Malfoy y su chica.

La chica de Malfoy. Ese era su sobrenombre para algunos Slytherins.

Era la primera vez que estaba en el interior de la sala común de los Slytherins y las personas alrededor la seguían mirando de reojo, pero ahora no tanto ya que estaban bastante acostumbrados de verla con Draco casi en todas partes en las últimas semanas que ellos habían comenzado su infame relación.

Ellos habían sido inseparables pero ella en verdad no podía quejarse. Para ella no era suficiente. Lo había extrañado incluso con sólo estar lejos de él por sus clases. No se cansaba de él cada vez que estaban juntos, y casi siempre se quedaba hasta tarde en la cama con una tonta sonrisa en su rostro mientras seguía pensando en él hasta que se quedaba dormida y soñaba con él. A veces, se quedaba despierta por horas antes de ir a dormir recordando las cosas que hacían y sus simples conversaciones, su sonrisa, sus maneras de cuidar de ella y todo de él una y otra vez antes de que finalmente se perdiera en su sueño.

Siempre había pensado que era bastante común decir que él era la primera cosa que pensaba en la mañana y en lo último antes de quedarse dormida por las noches, pero era la verdad y se suponía que se había convertido bastante cliché por eso.

Supuso que seguían en la etapa de luna de miel de su relación y él era su primer novio así que tal vez esta obsesión irracional que estaba teniendo era bastante normal, eso esperaba.

Siempre se había dicho lo mismo de no ser nunca como esas chicas que había conocido, estar locamente enamorada y casi muriendo cuando les rompían el corazón.

Pero siendo honesta, sintió que había masticado y tragado sus palabras a sus amigas antes cuando las reprendía por ser tan serias con sus relaciones solo para verlo marcharse asesinando sus corazones.

Pero estaba absolutamente segura que lo suyo era diferente. Porque era con Draco, y porque sabía que él la amaba lo suficiente para nunca lastimarla.

De lo que tenía miedo era de cómo se pondría ella si regresaba a Beauxbatons.

¿Qué es lo que haría sin él?

¿Podría vivir sin él?

¿Podría incluso permanecer lo suficientemente cuerda?

Ella lo podía extrañar solo por horas de no verse; no creía que podría hacerlo por todo un año académico.

Habían estado demasiado unidos las semanas que pasaron. Incluso habían aprendido de memoria sus horarios y también habían formado una rutina en común.

Draco siempre la iba a buscar en la mañana así iban a desayunar juntos. Adrian no tenía otra elección que darle permiso para eso aunque Hermione nunca en verdad se lo había pedido.

Draco había sido bastante insistente al respecto, no lo dijo en voz alta, pero sus acciones y sus constantes gestos de posesión dejaban el mensaje perfectamente claro. Incluso había momentos cuando él llegaba más temprano de lo habitual y se juntaba con ella y sus compañeras para salir a trotar.

Había ganado fácilmente el favor de sus compañeras. Le había agradado y le daban un empujoncito y se reían un poco cada vez que él hacía algo realmente dulce para ella.

Él era carismático y elegante de todas las maneras posibles cuando él quería.

Era un chico soñado.

Ella había aprendido que él tenía estas dos actitudes diferentes cuando se trataba de las personas. Él era excesivamente cariñoso con ella y era dulce y amable con sus amigas. Era entusiasta con las personas que él consideraba amigos como Blaise Zabini si quería. Pero podía llegar ser la peor pesadilla para las personas que consideraba inferior a su condición.

Ella había presenciado como él le hablaba mal a las personas y aprovechando cada oportunidad para insultar algunos estudiantes, especialmente a los de otras casas. Decía que Slytherin era la única casa que verdaderamente tenía "el rango correcto" en esta escuela.

Ella lo sentía mucho por las personas que él había intimidado, pero no podía regañarlo demasiado al respecto ya que él era increíblemente amoroso con ella de la manera más hermosa que a menudo se olvidaba porque si quiera estaba enojada con él en primer lugar.

A veces, se preguntaba como hubiera sido y como ella hubiera percibido a Draco si ella era una de esas personas que él atormentaba.

La hacía sentirse bastante egoísta y sonaba como esta malvada señora de un tirano, pero siendo honesta no quería estar en sus lugares.

Se sentía extremadamente orgullosa de tener la parte más dulce de Draco reservada únicamente para _ella._

Él era increíblemente arrogante y pretencioso, pero siempre había sido solo cuando ellos estaban rodeados de personas en general. Cada vez que estaban solos, era completamente diferente ya que volvía a ser de nuevo este simple chico encantador y cálido que solo quería ser tocado por ella.

Él también era tremendamente sobre protector. Una vez en Hogsmeade, casi se pelea con un extraño quien solo había chocado con su hombro por accidente.

Ella sabía que él estaba consintiéndola y malcriándola tanto que buscaría esta clase de atención si esto alguna vez terminara. Pero sabía que nunca terminaría. Él se lo había prometido.

Él era este típico muchacho suave, encantador y manipulador que era tanto un hermoso sueño como una pesadilla para las chicas. Si no lo hubiera conocido desde que eran niños, ella podría haber tomado un poco de precaución al estar inmediatamente con él, pero era _su_ Draco.

Siempre había sido _su Draco._

Ella lo amaba, sin importar lo que digan. Aunque fuese malo, ella amaría incluso su lado más oscuro si tenía que hacerlo y se sentía cómoda con ese hecho.

De alguna manera, también lo podía controlar. Cada vez que pensaba que él había ofendido demasiado a algunas personas, lo regañaba. A veces, él la escuchaba y se calmaba un poco. Otras veces, sólo se encogía de hombros y solo la besaba para distraer su atención.

Le encantaba besarla, en cualquier lado y cuando sea. Le gustaba hacerlo especialmente en público.

Era un novio bastante posesivo y aprovechaba cada ocasión que pudiera para mostrarles a todos que ella era de él. Incluso le dijo con aire de suficiencia que le encantaba cada vez que se referían a ella como la "chica de Malfoy".

Hermione odiaba el nombre. Sentía como si le arrancaran su verdadera identidad y sus habilidades conocidas. Draco pensó que era muy divertido y detenía sus diatribas besándola de nuevo.

Ella había aprendido que él era una persona muy física. Le gustaba que lo tocaran y él disfrutaba tocar lo que más pudiera.

Era muy sentimental y cualquier cosa. Esas manos habilidosas y traviesas eran su debilidad y posiblemente su gran perdición si el momento oportuno llegara y ella no podría ser capaz de seguir resistiéndolo.

Se habían convertido más apasionado cada día. Él siempre estaba intentando seducirla o sentirla cada vez que podía. Besaba casualmente su frente cada vez que caminaban por los pasillos. Su mano nunca estaba ausente detrás de su espalda. A veces su brazo se entrelazaba alrededor de su pequeña cintura. Si no era así, era porque le estaba sosteniendo la mano fuertemente o apretando delicadamente su hombro.

A veces corría algunas hojas invisibles de su pelo cuando estaban afuera, o sólo acariciaba algunos rizos de su cabello para apartarlo de su rostro solo para tocar su mejilla y acariciar suavemente sus labios en el proceso.

Sus sesiones de besuqueos se habían convertido cada vez más acaloradas y frenéticas, e incluso la había llevado a lugares más desafiantes como el invernadero, la torre de Astronomía, aunque la biblioteca seguía siendo su constante lugar prohibido.

Ahora también habían comenzado a ser un poco más desenfrenados y se estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil ocultar algunos de sus mordiscones de amor en su cuello y clavícula, y a veces, en la parte superior de sus pechos.

Esa era la razón por la cual a Hermione le tomó tiempo en dejarlo que la lleve a la sala común de Slytherin. Su sala era el lugar más cercano para una sesión de besos caliente dentro de esta mazmorras y ella en verdad no confiaba en sí misma en poder resistirse si él de pronto le pidiera llevarla a darle un recorrido de su dormitorio.

Una vez, Draco había intentado bajarle su prenda interior mientras serpenteaba su mano dentro de su falda y provocaba a su cuerpo que se retorcía bajo él dentro del armario desocupado que encontraron en el rincón de un pasillo vacío. Se habían estado divirtiendo y experimentando un poco demasiado, que ella término con todos los botones desabrochados para él. Ella estaba muy excitada y estaba demasiado perdida en el momento que casi había dejado hacer lo que él quería.

Fue algo bueno que de pronto escucharon a cierto estudiante, quizás un Prefecto, acercándose al pasillo vacío en el que estaban y tuvieron que estar lo más callado posible si no querían ser atrapados. Después de un momento de tensión, la persona finalmente se alejo, probablemente pensando que simplemente era uno de los fantasmas que andaba fisgoneando por Hogwarts.

Draco intento volver a besarla y tocarla cuando escuchó que el Prefecto se había retirado, evidentemente tratando de continuar con lo que había comenzado con éxito, pero Hermione lo detuvo y le dijo que se habían escapado por un pelo y era mejor irse.

Esa noche, no pudo evitar reprocharse a sí misma una y otra vez por casi ceder. Él parecía una droga para ella, como una peligrosa hierba para un muy curioso viajero.

Pero era demasiado joven para esto. ¿Tal vez esta era la desventaja a lo que llamaban el amor juvenil? Sin embargo, ella se negaba a reconocer que este era solo otro encaprichamiento hormonal adolescente, porque en verdad no lo era. Ella lo amaba con locura, de hecho tanto que tal vez podía parecer un poco peligroso a veces.

Pero ella era una chica inteligente. Sabía que era una chica inteligente.

No necesitaba experimentar, tropezarse y rascarse la rodilla antes de conocer plenamente las consecuencias y el dolor que eso conllevaría.

Ella amaba a Draco, pero sabía que amar a alguien no era una buena excusa para una estupidez.

La tía Genevieve le había inculcado todas esas lecciones a través de los años y ella misma había visto a algunas de sus compañeras de clases sufrir por ese error.

No era idealista cuando dabas todo por el romance.

Si él la amaba, la esperaría.

Hablo de eso con él al día siguiente después del incidente del armario. Su charla había sido bastante seria. Él estaba incomodo al respecto, pero Hermione apreció el hecho de que en verdad hizo todo lo posible para escucharla y no quejarse. Incluso él le dijo que comprendía de donde provenía ella y le prometió que la esperaría. Aunque ella había visto claramente la decepción en sus ojos, también había visto la determinación y la fortaleza que los mismos emitían.

Él parecía en verdad querer probar que sus sentimientos por ella eran sinceros. Por eso, estaba orgullosa de él.

Él era su pequeño rebelde, pero era un consuelo saber que de alguna manera ella podía dominarlo. Significaba lo mucho que él la respetaba y la amaba.

Esa fue la razón por la que finalmente le permitió que la llevara a su sala común. Había estado bastante curiosa de cómo era y estaba satisfecha de que podría verla sin ningún temor en su mente.

—Es interesante —ella asintió, mirando alrededor mientras evaluaba las paredes y sus diseños decorativos oscuros, algunas calaveras y orbes verdes sobre las mesas de madera, y armarios de madera oscura.

—¿Eso es todo? —Draco alzó la ceja.

—En verdad es un lugar fascinante, Draco. Pero es sólo que es demasiado… no lo sé, ¿oscuro, tal vez? —Ella le sonrió gentilmente. Sabía que Draco era muy orgulloso de su casa y tenía que ser cuidadosa en dar comentarios al respecto. Aunque, siendo honesta, no le gustaba para nada. Era interesante, pero estaba segura que no se podría sentir segura en un lugar así.

—Está bien, está bien. Sé que tienes este gran palacio real y lujoso que es la sala común de tu colegio, pero no tienes que insultar mi casa, ¿sabes? Lo hiciste sonar como si fuera una clase rara de calabozo subterráneo bajo el castillo o algo así —dijo dramáticamente mientras tiraba de ella para abrazarla y robarle un beso.

— _Es_ un calabozo subterráneo, Draco. Y sí, está literalmente bajo un castillo, incluso bajo un lago —ella se rió. —Y no lo insulte; dijo que era fascinante e interesante… y oscuro. Es un buen cumplido. La parte oscura era una observación, una objetiva. Y pensé que te gustaba cuando se refieren a ti con la oscuridad ¿o algo así? Te hace sonar como si realmente fueras este caballero peligroso.

—¿Qué tan peligroso es ese caballero? —él susurro de repente mientras le mordisqueaba suavemente la oreja que envió cosquillas a su espalda y nuca.

—Es muy peligroso —ella le susurro, casi gimiendo cuando ladeo un poco la cabeza así él podía descansar sus labios en el hueco de su cuello.

Siempre eran así. Era como si no pudieran cansarse el uno del otro.

—En serio, gente. Tienen que conseguirse una habitación.

Ambos levantaron la vista y vieron a Blaise Zabini sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Junto a él estaba Daphne Greengrass, quien se rumoreaba era su novia. Sin embargo, Blaise les dijo una vez que eran sólo amigos con beneficios y ese estado no había cambiado desde hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué pasa esta vez, Blaise? —Draco sonaba molesto, habiendo sido interrumpido de su pasatiempo preferido. Hermione, en cambio, estaba intentando con su mejor esfuerzo de recobrar la compostura mientras alisaba nerviosa su falda a su largo adecuado.

—Snape te llama —Blaise se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué? —Draco frunció el ceño.

—No sé. Pregúntale a él. Tal vez el viejo está aburrido o algo así —Blaise se mofaba mientras tiraba de Daphne hacia él para un rápido beso.

—Maldición. Hermione, disculpa por esto. Te llevare a tu carruaje, luego te iré a buscar. Sé que no te gusta quedarte aquí sola —le dijo Draco, verdaderamente lamentándolo. No podía ignorar las órdenes de Snape ya que siempre estaban conectadas a las órdenes de su padre, y con eso era suficiente.

—Puedo hacerte compañía si tú quieres —De pronto Daphne se ofreció. —Blaise quiere salir y dar una vuelta en la escoba pero odio que el viento me despeine —ella continuó mientras apuntaba el mango de la escoba que Blaise sostenía con la mano izquierda.

—Aw, bebé. Pensé que ibas a venir conmigo. Tu pelo siempre es bonito cuando está enredado, te hace más sexy —Blaise le sonrió atractivo pero ella sólo rodó los ojos y se sentó con aire de suficiencia junto a Hermione.

—¿Sabes? Yo también iba a entrar a Beauxbatons, pero mi padre no quiso que estuviera muy lejos de casa. En verdad hubiera deseado que me hubiera dejado. Me encanta la sofisticación que tu colegio suscita —Daphne comenzó a hablarle a Hermione como si ya fueran amigas cercanas, o más bien despechar a Blaise de una vez por todas.

—Bien. Como quieras —Blaise agito la mano descuidadamente mientras se aferraba a su escoba para irse. —Draco, el tiempo corre. Snape es un hombre impaciente. Nos vemos, bella principessa —le guiño el ojo a Hermione antes de marcharse elegantemente.

—Es un idiota. Me quiere arrastrar donde y cuando quiere. Sabe que odio el viento. No es bueno para mi pelo —Daphne musitó cuando Blaise finalmente se fue, haciendo hincapié al acariciar su pelo rubio delicadamente.

—¿Estás segura que quieres quedarte aquí? —Draco sonaba bastante inseguro mientras miraba a Hermione y a su "nueva amiga" Daphne con una clara actitud opuesta, y con eso, se refería a una muy superficial.

—No puedes estar siempre alrededor de ella, Draco. Deja que viva su vida ¿quieres? —Daphne rodó los ojos antes de cruzar las piernas y acercarse más a Hermione. —Oh Merlín ¿por qué nuestros uniformes no pueden ser como los suyos? El de ustedes siempre les deja ver sus curvas. Desearía que el nuestro fuera entallado como ese —dijo ella animadamente, evidentemente tratando de molestar a Draco y también despacharlo.

—Volveré tan pronto como pueda, cariño —Draco le dijo mientras la besaba en la frente, sabiendo demasiado bien que era mejor ignorar a Daphne y a su nivel imposible de complacencia. La chica estaba en segundo lugar en cuanto a la soberbia, Pansy siendo la primera. Como un Slytherin, ya era bastante inmune a eso.

Hermione asintió y le sonrió encantadoramente antes de que él saliera de la sala común, luciendo exasperado de la situación.

—Guau. Ustedes sí que son sentimentales —Daphne frunció el ceño con genuina curiosidad mientras miraba a Hermione cuando Draco se marchaba. —Así que ¿ _realmente_ estás enamorada de él? —susurró de manera entrometida.

—No estoy segura que quieres decir con esa pregunta, pero sí, lo estoy —Hermione asintió, ahora un poco curiosa en lo que Daphne estaba intentando decir.

—Bueno, un consejo, _no te enamores_ de Draco Malfoy. Ese es el juego aquí. Aunque parece que llegue demasiado tarde. Eres demasiado inocente para ser una de sus víctimas. Deja de tener cualquier tipo de sentimiento por él —la rubia dijo con total naturalidad como si fuera algo muy evidente.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

—Bueno, por un lado, tuve una pequeña aventura antes con él —ella sonrió, y por un breve segundo sostuvo delicadamente la barbilla de Hermione para girar su rostro a la dirección de dos chicas quienes estaban entrando por el retrato a la sala común. —Y ellas también.

* * *

 **NdT** **: Mmmm, esto no trae nada bueno, lo puedo presentir…cuando lo lei, se me vino la música de "Tiburón" cuando acecha a su presa jajaja… pero bueno ya veremos en el próximo capítulo de quienes se tratan, por lo pronto a esperar, pero no desesperen que vuelvo más que pronto, si sale todo bien…sin mucho más que agregar gracias por todo. Un besote para cada una de ustedes. ;-)**


	14. Como ser una chica Slytherin

**Disclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personajes, del mundo de Harry Potter, me pertenecen. Todos pertenecen a JK Rowling. La trama es de BelleOfSummer.**

 **Esté capitulo fue revisado por HunterLight Araiza.**

* * *

 **"Almost Perfect, Almost Yours"**

 **Capítulo XIV**

 **"Como ser una chica Slytherin"**

.

Hermione giro y vio a Tracey Davies y Pansy Parkinson caminando presumidamente hacia ellas. Sabía que Tracey había sido la novia de Draco, pero en verdad no sabía sobre Daphne y Pansy. Y ¿no se suponía que eran las amigas cercanas de Tracey? ¿Las amigas permanecían cercas después de salir con el mismo muchacho y lastimarse en el proceso? ¿Eso no sería un poco incomodo?

O… ¿era solo porque era _Draco Malfoy_?

Draco nunca le había hablado de sus relaciones pasadas. Cuando ella había intentado preguntarle por curiosidad, él sólo se encogió de hombros y le dijo que ninguna era importante ahora y que ella era la única que en verdad le importaba; una típica frase de los rompecorazones, como Adrian lo expuso. Cuando la hacía más preguntas, él siempre sellaba la conversación con un beso prolongado. Y así, sin más, sus preguntas siempre se desvanecían.

Él siempre había sido muy manipulador. Podía mover una conversación o conseguir lo que quería solo al besarla. Hermione no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, o si vamos a eso, si quiera saludable.

Adrian le había advertido que no complaciera a su novio demasiado. Dijo que Draco era una mala influencia para ella. Incluso discutían solo por eso, Adrian intentando de resaltar todos los elementos negativos mientras que Hermione intentaba defenderlas al contrarrestarlas con la raison d'être.

Y ahora, Daphne le había expuesto tan descaradamente lo que Adrian estaba intentando decirle, pero de alguna manera ella estaba sorprendida que no hacía ninguna diferencia para ella.

Esto se estaba saliendo de control.

Sí, tal vez estaba decepcionada por lo que Draco había hecho, pero tal como él dijo, todo era parte del pasado ¿cierto?

Tal vez estaba intentando ser sorda porque de alguna manera, ¿tendría miedo de lo que más podría saber? O tal vez solo era igual de testaruda y estaba perdidamente enamorada como cualquier otra adolescente.

Fuera lo que fuera, ella sabía que estaba en falta, pero simplemente no podía detener lo que estaba sintiendo. Era como sentir el caro perfume de rosa centifolia y el aceite de jazmín en sus manos, tan grasoso, resbaladizo y prohibido, pero tan dulce, suave y…adictivo.

Se mordió el labio inferior y respiro con dificultad mientras intentaba despertar de su pensamiento insatisfactorio y volvía a mirar a Daphne, quien estaba en ese momento sonriendo dulcemente y dando delicados besos en el aire a sus amigas. Hermione también noto como Pansy Parkinson la observaba de manera crítica, como evaluando una prenda de ropa recién compradas, buscando defectos o un hilo fuera de lugar en todas partes. Sin embargo, Tracey Davies era una historia diferente, ya que fue la primera que la saludo.

—Oh, hola Hermione —Tracey chilló. Era demasiado amigable y hablaba en un tono demasiado agudo por su propio bien, supuso Hermione. —¿Me recuerdas? La última vez que estuvimos juntas, estaba chillando estúpidamente delante de ti. Oh Dios, fue demasiado vergonzoso para si quiera recordarlo.

Siendo honesta, Hermione no sabía que decir, solo se concentró en no abrir demasiado la mandíbula. Ahora Tracey lucía bastante bien, como si quería ser amigas y había olvidado por completo de su ira cuando Draco había roto con ella. Si hubiera sabido que ella fue la razón porque Draco lo había hecho en primer lugar, entonces hubiera sido una historia diferente. Hermione solo estaba agradecida que Tracey parecía ya haber superado la situación, y que las semanas que pasaron, ella había estado saliendo con cierto chico de Durmstrang.

De hecho, Tracey había estado tan contenta con su nuevo galán que Hermione no pudo evitar estar más confundida. Ella había estado casi muriéndose en ese momento cuando Draco rompió con ella. Pero ahora estaba conversando entusiasmadamente como si fueran amigas de hace mucho tiempo. Se dio que cuenta que a veces los Slytherins podrían ser un poco desconcertantes, ya debería haber aprendido eso con su propio hermano y su novio quienes una vez casi se matan.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Dónde está Draco? —pregunto Pansy. Sonaba un poco amigable, pero fue bastante tenso, casi como si ella estuviera esperando que surgiera una respuesta negativa.

—Fue hablar con el Profesor Snape y me dijo que cuidara de Hermione por un momento —Daphne le sonrió pomposamente a Pansy antes de que Hermione pudiera abrir la boca. Incluso había sonado demasiado presumida como si ella estuviera intentando de poner a las dos chicas celosas. —Hermione y yo estamos hablando de moda. Estábamos a punto de ir a revisar algunas de mis prendas en el dormitorio antes de que ustedes dos entraran, ¿cierto, Hermione?

Una vez más, Hermione estaba demasiado sorprendida por la declaración disfrazada y sólo decidió cerrar la boca. Incluso asintió con la cabeza y sonrió un poco, por si acaso.

Ese gesto pareció hacer sonreír a Daphne contenta mientras se cruzaba de brazos orgullosa de una manera bastante egocéntrica hacia las dos chicas.

Hermione se dio cuenta que las tres parecían tener su propia competición silenciosa. De pronto estuvo muy agradecida de no haberse quedado o incluso haber salido seleccionada en esta casa para el caso.

—¿De qué línea de ropa estaban hablando? —Tracey estaba bastante alarmada ahora, como si tuviera esta nota mental que tenía que marcar cinco puntos para Daphne, y necesitaba sacar un punto en cualquier juego que estaban haciendo.

De todas formas ¿qué juego estaban jugando?

¿Quién tiene las mejores conexiones y quién no?

—Oh, no es la gran cosa, solo estábamos hablando sobre sus uniformes escolares. Es decir, el contorno y el estilo son realmente clásicos. También complementa las curvas y todo. Hermione está de acuerdo conmigo —Daphne le dijo desinteresadamente, examinando sus uñas muy bien arregladas antes de agitar la mano y encogiéndose un poco los hombros mientras se movía y se giraba hacia el camino del dormitorio de las chicas, luciendo incluso más presumida, si eso era posible.

—Bueno, yo también lo creo. Pero Poliakoff sigue pensando que luzco bien en cualquier ropa que lleve —Tracey contesto mientras caminaba detrás de Daphne. Era bastante evidente que estaba intentando cambiar de tema hacia ella mientras hablaba de su nuevo novio más fuerte de lo que podía. Sin embargo, Daphne solo se volvió a encoger de hombros, como si estuviera más que aburrida y completamente inmutable mientras tiraba de Hermione evidentemente alejándola de sus dos amigas como una niña codiciosa que tenía una nueva muñeca Barbie y negándose a compartirla con sus amigas.

Siendo honesta, Hermione solo quería largarse de allí.

—¿Cuándo vas a dejar de hablar de tu novio? Han pasado semanas, Tracey. Ya estamos cansadas —Pansy rodo los ojos mientras también comenzaba a seguir a Daphne. Lucia como si se estuviera dando cuenta de algo mientras intentaba acercarse a Hermione lo mejor posible.

Así que ella también se había unido al juego "soy mejor que tú". Genial.

Fue solo cuando finalmente habían entrado al dormitorio de las chicas cuando Hermione dejo de estar asustada. Miro alrededor con interés mientras intentaba ahogar las voces altaneras en sus oídos.

El dormitorio era bastante pintoresco y lo suficientemente grande para sus ocupantes. El espacio era satisfactoriamente redondeado para hacer espacio para las cuatros camas con dosel a todos los lados. Las paredes estaban decoradas con escudos Slytherin y antiguas lámparas verdosas.

Era bastante cálido, probablemente encantado para que sea así, a pesar de su entornos etéreos y la enorme ventana que mostraba el brillo del lago subterráneo. Hermione se pregunto si de vez en cuando algunas criaturas misteriosas se deslizaban por las ventanas. Era bueno que esas cortinas verdes gruesas estuvieran allí.

Sin embargo, lo que le encanto, era la antigüedad de algunos diseños al igual que los toques femeninos en la habitación, como el gran espejo de cuerpo entero y algo del estilo barroco de los espejos, repisas, y velas en la pared. También había tocadores de madera a cada lado de cada cama. Los baúles de las estudiantes también estaban delicadamente colocados en cada pie de la cama, y pudo ver como las chicas en la habitación eran particulares en la limpieza perfecta.

—Y ¿qué te parece? —Daphne sonreía orgullosa mientras Hermione circulaba por la habitación. Las chicas lucían muy satisfechas de su dormitorio, lo que le recordó de cómo Draco lució hace un momento atrás cuando le pidió su opinión sobre la sala común de los Slytherins. Típico.

—En verdad es bonito y me gusta sus tocadores —le dijo ella siendo sincera. Menos el hecho de que estaba sorprendentemente ubicado bajo el lago, realmente le gustaba la habitación y la sofisticación de los diseños. Tal vez no era igual a su dormitorio clásicamente refinado en el palacio de Beauxbatons, pero ciertamente tenía una belleza única.

—Mi tocador fue especialmente importado de Luxemburgo. Un premiado mago artesano de muebles de allí lo hizo especialmente para mi tatarabuela. Ha estado en la familia durante años. Madre dijo que es importante pasármelo ya que ejemplifica nuestra belleza. Ella cree que está mejor en mi posesión aunque esté en el colegio, incluso tuvo que hablar con Dumbledore al respecto. Por suerte, el viejo lo permitió después de una serie de inspecciones. Es decir, cielos, ¿qué tan paranoico se puede ser? No es como si este colegio ya no estuviera contaminado con gente sucia —Pansy rodó los ojos mientras acariciaba suavemente su tocador antiguo. Lucía muy presumida y parecía estar tan enamorada de su objeto inmóvil que incluso le había golpeado la mano a Tracey cuando intento tocarlo.

—¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no toques mis cosas? —Pansy le grito a la chica que actualmente la fulminaba con la mirada mientras se atendía la mano maltratada.

Hermione decidió que nunca había conocido a personas tan malcriadas en su vida. De hecho estaba haciendo historia aquí.

—Entonces ¿qué crees, Hermione? —Hermione casi salto cuando el rostro altivo y expectante de Pansy se puso directamente delante de su nariz. —Es increíble ¿verdad? ¿Qué piensas sobre la textura? —pregunto ella en vilo mientras le tiraba de la mano y la ponía sobre la superficie de su tocador.

—C-creo que es realmente bueno. Me encanta lo suave que es, y sus diseños intrincados y tallas barrocas son realmente ejemplares —contestó Hermione, un poco preocupada que Tracey lucía un poco dolida y ofendida que ella no era capaz de hacer lo mismo que Hermione. ¿No se suponía que eran amigas? ¿En verdad, qué había de malo con estas personas?

Pansy casi chillo con su respuesta. Hermione pensó que a ella ahora parecía que le agradaba mil veces más solo por ese cumplido. De pronto se sintió bastante superficial.

—¡Finalmente! ¡Alguien quien aprecia la magnificencia refinada! —Pansy suspiro dramáticamente mientras se sentaba en su cama. —¡Imagina la reacción de mi madre cuando Dumbledore le dijo que no podía traer mi tocador aquí! Quería que _yo_ utilizara sus muebles polvorientos. Dijo que todos deberíamos ser uniformes con sus preciosos estudiantes. Urgh, en serio, solo porque él aceptar algunas personas sucias en este colegio no significa que tengo que ser uno de ellos, mucho menos _mezclarme_ con ellos —Pansy se estremeció. Hermione notó que Daphne y Tracey estaban de acuerdo con ella y ahora también estaban estremeciéndose y luciendo disgustadas.

Ella se dio cuenta que Tracey se había olvidado completamente su odio hacia su amiga y ahora había decidido odiar a las "personas sucias". En cambio, Pansy estaba hablando del tema. O tal vez estaba feliz de no ser el objetivo de odio esta vez, o solo el hecho de degradar a otras personas era sólo un pasatiempo entretenido para ellas.

—Incluso te envidiamos, Hermione. Es decir, no tienes que enfrentar toda la tensión en tener que juntarte con algunos sangre sucias en tus comidas. Escuche que tu colegio no acepta esa clase de personas allí. Los padres son siempre reunidos, asegurándose sobre sus raíces, antes de que sus hijos sean aceptados —Daphne mencionó, y luego procedió en volver a quejarse en como su padre no le había permitido ir a Beauxbatons sólo porque estaba lejos de casa.

—En verdad no lo veo de esa manera —Hermione dijo de repente. No sabía porque se ponía realmente a la defensiva cuando se tocaba este tema. —Creo que su director es un líder con la mente abierta. La magia es muy peligrosa cuando no es controlada y es muy importante enseñar a sus portadores si son o no son auténticos habitantes de buena fe de este mundo. Creo que es muy infantil tener una división en el grupo de personas no por sus habilidades sino simplemente por el hecho de donde provienen. Es como decir que no deberíamos mirar ningún trabajo de Leonardo da Vinci simplemente porque era un hijo ilegitimo de un notario y una campesina. Es como decir que los pintores en nuestro mundo no tienen el derecho de admirarlo porque tampoco era una persona sin magia. Que yo sepa, nadie todavía puede superar la sonrisa de Mona Lisa sin importar la cantidad de veces que nuestra gente utilizaron magia para hacerlo —agrego con una gracia profunda y elocuente en su tono.

En el momento que ella volvió a mirarlas, Tracey la estaba mirando con gran apreciación, casi como si fuera su nueva heroína. Pansy tenía la boca abierta para discutir pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la cerro, sólo para darse cuenta que no tenía nada para decir y lucía más confundida que nunca. Daphne le estaba sonriendo con suficiencia con las manos cruzadas, pareciendo a la vez impresionada con su declaración.

—Bueno, ya veo porque Draco está loco por ti. Eres increíblemente testaruda y perspicaz. Creo que Blaise no me estaba engañando esta vez —Daphne rió mientras tiraba de Hermione más cerca a su lado de la habitación, recordándole a sus amigas que ella había sido en llegar a Hermione primero.

Una vez más, Hermione recordó su teoría de la muñeca Barbie.

—Entonces, Mione. ¿Cuáles son tus planes con Draco después de este año escolar? Estás consciente de que vas a tener una relación a larga distancia ¿cierto? —Daphne pregunto mientras halaba a Hermione para que se sentara a su lado, luciendo de pronto como si fuera una mejor amiga preocupada.

—Poliakoff y yo ya estamos planeando todo, ¿sabes? —Tracey dijo mientras se sentaba junto a Hermione, evidentemente intentando de llamar su atención. —Él es tan dulce. Dijo que…

—Como si fueran a durar incluso antes de que se vaya —Pansy resopló rudamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos delante de Tracey.

—Oh, bueno. Dale a nuestra chica otra semana, cariño —Daphne se rio de Pansy, definitivamente ajena de la reacción furiosa y dolida de Tracey.

—Tú solo estás celosa porque Draco tiene demasiado miedo de incluso echarte un vistazo, sabiendo que tú tal vez tomara ese gesto demasiado serio otra vez —Tracey le dijo a Pansy, ganándose un gruñido a la defensiva por parte de ésta última.

—Muy buena —Daphne se rió tontamente, como si en verdad estuviera disfrutando de las bromas pesadas de las dos.

Hermione sabía que no iba a durar en esta clase de ambiente.

—Entonces…suéltalo —Daphne de repente comenzó hablarle a ella otra vez, luciendo más maliciosa que nunca.

—¿Qué?

—Suéltalo, cariño.

—Sí, suéltalo —Tracey asintió. Las chicas habían dejado de mirarse entre sí y ahora estaban mirándola entrometidamente.

—¿Sobre mis planes con Draco después del año académico? —pregunto Hermione, realmente confundida de lo que ellas estaban intentando dejarla "soltar"

—No, tonta —Daphne se echó a reír mientras negaba con la cabeza divertida. —Quise decir el asunto contigo y Draco. ¿Ustedes ya…lo hicieron?

—Yo… —Hermione frunció el ceño, hasta que cayó en cuenta y un leve rubor se le subió desde el cuello a su rostro cuando lo hizo. —¡N-No! ¡Por supuesto que no!

—Las chicas la miraron meditando, hasta que estallaron de la risa.

—Oh, esa es una buena —Daphne negó con la cabeza, todavía riéndose sin parar e incluso agarrándose de su delgado estomago por la risa.

En serio, ¿éstas chicas aunque sea comen?

La manía de reírse no se había detenido, haciendo que Hermione se sintiera aún más incómoda. Solo fue cuando las chicas se dieron cuenta que Hermione estaba realmente seria que dejaron de reírse, sus rostros sonrojados fueron reemplazados por reacciones de confusión y asombro.

—¡Madre mía! Blaise en verdad no me estaba mintiendo cuando dijo lo serio que Draco en verdad estaba —dijo Daphne, más para sí misma y de una forma más contemplativa.

—¿A-a qué te refieres? ¿Qué dijo Blaise? ¿Qué le dijo Draco? —pregunto Pansy. Hermione pudo jurar que nunca había visto a la chica más aterrada antes. Daba un poco de miedo.

—Es entre Blaise y yo —Daphne contesto con una voz cantarina, pareciendo disfrutar el torturar a su amiga. Sip, los Slytherins eran definitivamente personas sádicas.

—¿Qué le dijo Draco a Blaise Zabini? —Hermione pregunto, sintiéndose un poco traicionada que Draco fuera a contarle cualquier cosa personal que ellos tuvieran a su mejor amigo. La hizo sentir como si realmente fuera un nuevo juguete comprado, justo como estas chicas la estaban tratando.

—Intenté advertirte sobre Draco Malfoy, cariño —Daphne chasqueó la lengua mientras acariciaba los suaves rizos de Hermione, casi como si ahora fuera la hermana mayor preocupada.

—Él fue mi primera vez —Pansy confesó repentinamente, haciendo que Hermione la mirara sorprendida mientras las otras chicas rodaban los ojos como si hubieran escuchado esta historia una y otra vez. —Lo hicimos el año pasado. Fui estúpida, pero también estaba _tan_ enamorada de él. Aunque ahora no, no me mal interpretes, Hermione. Sólo estoy intentando advertirte.

—Sí, bueno, Draco es guapo pero también un imbécil. Todos en este colegio sabe eso. Quizás es por eso que te escogió solo porque eres una inocente estudiante del extranjero a quien él pudo pescar. Aunque es algo bueno que no hayas caído completamente en sus trucos. Confía en mí, si él finalmente consigue lo que quiere, terminarás como nosotras; descartadas, así sin más —Daphne asintió mientras chasqueaba los dedos juntos.

De repente Hermione no pudo hacer ni decir nada, pero se concentró en su respiración; que se le había hecho un poco difícil de hacer.

—Nosotras, las chicas, debemos permanecer juntas, ¿sabes? No se puede confiar en los chicos fácilmente, Hermione, especialmente chicos como _Draco Malfoy_. En verdad estamos genuinamente preocupadas por ti —agrego Pansy.

Las chicas esperaron por su respuesta, pero Hermione sabía que no podía decir nada a cambio.

¿En verdad Draco podía hacerle eso a ella?

Le había dicho que la esperaría y que la respetaría ¿cierto?

Pero ¿era sólo porque él quería algo de ella y procedería a dejarla cuando finalmente lo consiguiera?

Adrian siempre le había recordado lo mucho que Draco había cambiado, y con cuantas chicas él había jugado; aun así, ella había actuado ciega ante todo esto.

Pero en ese momento, presenciando y escuchando personalmente las cosas que él le había hecho a estas chicas gritaba algo muy diferente.

Era como haber sido empujada hacia la verdad que tanto había ignorado.

Aquí estaba.

Las mismas chicas que él había herido ahora le estaban diciendo todo cara a cara.

Y dolía. En verdad lo hacía. Se sentía casi como si finalmente hubieran confirmado que era esta chica estúpida y se sentía avergonzada de sí misma, y bueno, estúpida.

De hecho dolía tanto que incluso sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse, como si un extraño polen volara para irritarlos.

—Siento mucho tener que hacerte pasar por esto, Hermione, pero realmente es la verdad. Como ya dije, ese es el juego aquí. Puedes estar con Draco por todo el tiempo que quieras, pero no es seguro darle todo y confiar en él, ¿sabes? —Daphne dijo mientras colocaba su delicada mano sobre su hombro.

—Es tan cierto. Ya sabes, al final, siempre seguiremos estando nosotras, las chicas, quienes nos tenemos que cuidar entre nosotras —Pansy asintió.

—So-sólo … creo que tengo que irme. Yo, eh, tengo algunas cosas que hacer —Hermione intento sonreír pero solo logró hacer una mueca. Sus labios que temblaban y sus ojos húmedos estaban siendo bastante insistentes más que nunca y la última cosa que quería era llorar delante de ellas.

—Espera, Hermione —de pronto Daphne la detuvo mientras le tiraba de la mano delicadamente, luciendo verdaderamente preocupada. —De repente me siento basura por decirte estas cosas, pero entiendes que sólo realmente estamos intentado ayudar ¿cierto? —pregunto, pareciendo arrepentida. Eso hizo que la respiración de Hermione fuera más agitada.

—Hermione solo asintió. —Lo-lo sé —ella susurró, inaudible mientras se mordía el labio, intentando con dificultad de no quebrarse.

—¿Al menos nos dejas compensarte? —Tracey le dijo, también luciendo muy preocupada por el estado pisoteado de Hermione. —¿Por favor?

—En verdad no lo sé. Sólo…sólo necesito un tiempo a solas, por favor.

—Pero ahora nos sentimos horribles, ¿no chicas? —dijo Pansy con simpatía seguida por los asentimientos tristes de sus amigas. —Tenemos muchas ganas de compensarlo.

—Pansy, por favor, voy a estar bien. En serio, no tienen que…

—Te diré que, ¿por qué no tenemos una noche de chicas hoy? —Daphne sugirió. —Tengo una amiga de séptimo año, y me contó sobre una fiesta exclusiva de tres días que lo hacen los miembros del Equipo Puddlmere United de Quidditch por haber ganado contra los Tutshill Tornados. Será en Hogsmeade esta noche, en Spintwitches. Hoy va a ser el tercer día, así que es seguro que va a ser una locura. La tienda está siendo transformada en un pub genial cada noche durante tres días. No hay entradas, pero la información es enormemente reservada para aquellos con conexiones ya que es bastante privada. El equipo ha pagado bastante para eso, ¿sabes? El hermano de mi amiga está en el equipo y dijo que querían Hogsmeade porque está bastante cerca de Hogwarts y bueno, están un poco interesados en algunas lindas colegialas _aventureras_ , si sabes a lo que me refiero —ella sonrió mientras le guiñaba el ojo a sus dos amigas, que la hizo reír con picardía.

—Pe-pero eso es ilegal. No tenemos permitido salir de Hogwarts tan tarde —Hermione les dijo. —Y las puertas están cerradas y fuertemente vigiladas por hechizos poderosos. Eso es imposible.

—Bueno, mi amiga es mayor de edad, y su hermano ya pidió para que ella y algunas de sus compañeras asistieran a las fiestas —Daphne comenzó a explicar.

—Te estás olvidando que nosotras _no_ somos las compañeras de tu amiga. Y _no_ somos mayores de edad, Daphne. Deja de delirar —Tracey rodó los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos impaciente, estando muy decepcionada de que no iba a conocer más chicos mayores por ese defecto.

—Todavía no termine, Tracey. Y sé eso. Deja de ser idiota —Daphne le espeto. Tracey sólo se quejó, pero lo pensó mejor y se calló la boca. —Aquí es donde tú, Hermione, entras en el juego —ella continuó mientras enfrentaba con picardía a la castaña.

—¿Y-yo? ¿Por qué?

—Eres amiga de Ginny Weasley ¿cierto? Te hemos visto hablando con ella a veces —dijo Daphne.

—Sí, lo soy. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver esto con ella? —pregunto Hermione, inmensamente curiosa de porque su amiga debería ser arrastrada en esta idea insubordinada. Ella había sido amiga de Ginny a pesar del desagrado de Draco y Adrian. La encontró a ella y a sus amigos de Gryffindor muy agradables y amigables a pesar de lo que Draco y Adrian dirían.

Daphne sonrió y curvó el dedo para señalar a las chicas que se acercaran mientras comenzaba a susurrar maliciosamente su secreto, solo continuando cuando todas estaban lo suficientemente cerca para escucharla. —Bueno, la vi a ella y a su hermano flacucho, junto con ese Potter con este mapa muy raro. No sé lo que es. Parece que ellos lo llaman Merodeadores o algo así. Los escuche hablando de eso en la biblioteca, sobre un tipo de portal secreto fuera de Hogwarts —ella sonrió incluso más arrogante cuando escucho que las chicas jadearon sorprendidas por su nuevo descubrimiento.

—N-no se lo puedo robar a Ginny. Ella es mi amiga —Hermione negó con la cabeza, todavía siendo muy cuidadosa con todo el asunto.

—Entonces no se lo robarás —Pansy respondió simplemente. —Sólo cuéntale sobre nuestro pequeño plan y pídele que vaya con nosotras.

—¿Hablas en serio? ¡Ella es una traidora a la sangre! Y es tan cursi. Sólo se va a ir y le va a contar a sus amigas de Gryffindor y es seguro que seamos la razón de porque Slytherin pierda cada punto que haya —Tracey exhaló, luciendo aterrada ante la sugerencia de Pansy. Daphne parecía estar de acuerdo mientras asentía con la cabeza de manera histérica; que quería seguir con el plan que tenía en mente de que Hermione robara el maldito mapa.

—No, no lo hará —Pansy dijo confiada. —La escuche quejarse con esta chica llamada Parvati Patil o tal vez su gemela Padma, no lo sé, argh, como sea —ella rodó los ojos molesta, odiando el concepto de las personas teniendo gemelos y confundir a otras personas en el proceso. —Bueno, de todas maneras, ella estaba hablando en lo tan molesta que estaba con sus hermanos porque la trataban continuamente como a una niña pequeña. Sé que en secreto quiere salir. Conozco a una zorra ambiciosa cuando veo una.

Hermione pensó que no podía haber alguien más malo y ruidoso que estas chicas Slytherins. Escuchar a escondidas y ser traicioneras parecía ser otro de sus pasatiempos que disfrutaban.

—Bueno, tiene un poco de potencial —dio Tracey mientras entrecerraba los ojos, aparentemente intentando de considerar el asunto con dificultad. Hermione tuvo que apartar la mirada por un rato, porque por un segundo, Tracey en verdad parecía como una tonta sin cerebro, y se odiaba a sí misma por incluso pensar de esa manera.

Tal vez, la malicia de los Slytherin era algo contagiosa.

—Hmmm. Puede ser que sea una traidora a la sangre, pero al menos, sigue siendo una sangre pura. Y en verdad tiene un lindo cabello, a pesar de lo extraños que son los Weasleys. Es demasiado joven, pero servirá. No es fea así que no nos avergonzará mucho. —Daphne murmuró pensativa.

—Entonces ¿qué dices, Hermione? —Pansy de pronto le pregunto entusiasmada.

—¡Vamos! Una noche no va hacer daño —Tracey le sonrió.

Hermione se quedo sin hablar por un rato mientras las miraba.

Sabía que iba a romper todas las reglas si decía que si.

Pero se sentía un poco delirante por todas las cosas que había descubierto ese día.

Y al volverlas a mirar, se acordó de las chicas con las que Draco había jugado.

Victimas del amor, como algunas personas lo dirían.

De pronto, en todo lo que pudo realmente pensar era en enojo y resentimiento.

Era como si un irresistible poder de rebeldía la estuviera arrastrando a causa de esto. Era demasiado abrumador.

Tan abrumador, que tuvo que decir las siguientes palabras…

—Sí, cuenten conmigo.

* * *

 **N/A :Un poco ****de información:**

 **En el canon de HP, Poliakoff era uno de las delegados de Durmstrang que viajaron a Hogwarts para competir en el Torneo de los Tres Magos (él fue el estudiante de Durmstrang que dijo que quería vino durante la comida, pero Igor Karkaraaoff se negó a dárselo y se lo ofreció a Viktor Krum, en su lugar)**

 **También, en el canon, era el Colegio Durmstrang que en verdad excluía y no admitía ningún hijo de Muggles en su colegio. Pero también aplique esa regla en Beauxbatons en esta historia, ya que es importante para la trama.**

* * *

 **NdT : Bueno ahí tienen algunos detalles que la autora aclaró en cuanto al capítulo, por mi lado solo les puedo decir que cuando lo traducía no podía evitar pensar en la película "Mean Girls", Daphne es taaan Regina George jaja…y esta escena refleja perfectamente lo malvada y astutas que pueden llegar a ser…nuestra inocente Hermione cayó en sus redes ¿pasará lo mismo con Ginny?... lo veremos en el próximo capítulo. **

**Eso es todo por ahora, gracias por todo. Nos estamos leyendo. Besos.**


	15. Damisela en Apuros

**Disclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personajes, del mundo de Harry Potter, me pertenecen. Todos pertenecen a JK Rowling. La trama es de BelleOfSummer.**

 **Esté capitulo fue revisado por HunterLight Araiza y Doristarazona.**

* * *

" **Almost Perfect, Almost Yours"**

 **Capítulo XV**

" **Damisela en apuros"**

.

Hermione se sentía como si estuviera entrando en un estado de extraño estupor.

No, tacha eso.

Ella en realidad estaba en un estado de estupor, y sus piernas se sentían como gelatina.

No podía creer lo fácil que todo había sido para hablar con Ginny sobre todo este plan estúpido **,** y no podía creer que la chica más joven solo tuvo que vacilar un poco antes de decir sí.

En algún lugar durante su charla, Hermione estaba deseando con todas sus fuerzas que ella dijera que no, y de esa manera, no tendría que continuar con todo.

Sintió como si estuviera coaccionando a menores.

¡Demonios, incluso ella misma era menor de edad!

Ginny era demasiado joven para comprender si este acto estaba mal o no y Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse muy responsable por todo esto.

¿Cómo diablos siquiera se convirtió en esta chica rebelde?

Toda su vida, no había sido nada más que obediente y respetuosa de las reglas.

Ella era la más joven entre las delegadas y su presencia junto a las alumnas mayores ni siquiera era un debate. La misma directora del colegio le había pedido que fuera con ella y nadie pareció siquiera pensarlo dos veces a pesar de la diferencia de edad.

Todas confiaban en ella.

Todas la admiraban.

Era un estudiante modelo, por todos los cielos.

Ahora aquí estaba, caminando nerviosa en este extraño y estrecho pasaje con salida de Hogwarts. El olor a sucio de los alrededores estaba intentando hacerle cosquillas en la nariz de una manera muy incómoda.

Ella miró hacia atrás, todavía en una posición media agachada, solo para asegurarse que Ginny la estaba siguiendo a salvo. Le sujetaba firmemente la mano, pero se tenía que asegurar que estaba bien. La chica parecía tener mucho miedo entre la luz apagada, pero también tenía una mirada de emoción eufórica que se reflejaba en su inocente rostro pecoso.

Merlín, ella era demasiado joven para todo esto.

Cuando Ginny notó que Hermione la estaba mirando, le esbozó una gran sonrisa, casi de agradecimiento.

Hermione no sabía porque sus ojos ahora estaban un poco llorosos, pero se esforzó por intentar darle una sonrisa segura.

—Ya estamos allí, —Pansy chilló de manera encantadora mientras las chicas entrecerraban más los ojos para ver la pequeña luz que salía de un pequeño trastero —.Quédense lo más calladas, posible una vez que estemos afuera. No sabemos si esta habitación está ocupada incluso por la noche.

Una a una, las chicas salían sigilosamente, pareciendo lechuzas entre la noche maravillosa mientras miraban alrededor de un pequeño sótano lleno de dulces descartados, algunos incluso estaban bastante podridos y su estado de jarabe caducado hizo que el olor fuera bastante desagradable.

—Es el sótano de Honeydukes —Daphne sonrió ampliamente mientras leía el mapa que Ginny les había prestado. Hermione no pudo evitar pensar sobre Alicia encontrando finalmente su país de las maravillas, excepto que todos los dulces aquí parecían estar bastante venenosos debido a la fecha de expiración.

—Oh mi Dios, no puedo creer que lo hicimos —Tracey saltó alrededor, luciendo muy ruborizada mientras intentaba cubrirse la boca para no gritar tan alto. Parecía un pez aplastado en el proceso.

—Esto es por ti, pequeña. ¿Sabes? De hecho pensamos que deberías salir con nosotras más seguido —Daphne le sonrió a Ginny, quien le estaba sonriendo emocionada, como si se le hubiera cumplido sus sueños.

—Ahora, vámonos señoritas —Daphne continuó, corriendo su rubio pelo a un lado de una manera seductora antes de girarse a la puerta del sótano.

—Gracias por esto, Hermione —Ginny le susurró agradecida antes de seguir a las demás. Estaba completa de felicidad mientras que Hermione la miraba; tal vez esto no era tan retorcido como lo pensó. Tal vez en realidad tendría que alivianarse un poco.

Ella solo estaba rompiendo reglas una vez cada tanto, así que tal vez tendría que disfrutarlo.

Sabía que Draco estaría horrorizado una vez que se enterara de esto. Pero en verdad tendría que haberlo pensado mejor antes de decidir ocultarle cosas ¿verdad?

Seguía enojada con él, y quizás él lo había notado cuando llegó de la oficina del Profesor Snape para regresarla a su carruaje. Le preguntó que le sucedía pero ella sólo se encogió de hombros y le dijo que sólo estaba cansada y quería descansar por un rato.

Por supuesto que era verdad, ya que al decir "cansada", se refería a que estaba molesta. _Muy_ molesta.

Y en verdad tenía que descansar un poco, ya que era obvio que iba a salir esa noche, sin que él lo supiera por supuesto.

Oh seh, se sentía un poco orgullosa de eso, y bueno, bastante rebelde.

Irrevocable y genuinamente _rebelde_.

La sensación incluso se sintió más fuerte/poderosa cuando finalmente habían salido de la tienda de Honeydukes.

El callejón estaba muy oscuro, haciendo que el cielo y sus estrellas fueran el centro de toda la complejidad.

Pudo sentir las risitas entusiasmadas y alegres. Tracey estaba volviendo a saltar alrededor. Pansy estaba cerrando los ojos y riéndose mientras levantaba la cabeza y los brazos hacia el cielo mientras giraba en el callejón vacío, su lindo vestido se deslizaba en sintonía con la música imaginaria. Daphne se estaba riendo con ella y Ginny sentía que podía estallar en llanto debido a la demasiada emoción y el asombro.

Hermione de repente no pudo evitar que sus labios se estiraran en una sonrisa jovial.

La brisa gritaba libertad.

El callejón estaba delante de ellas como si fuera de su propiedad por toda la noche.

Incluso sus labios sabían a libertad cuando se los mordió para evitar gritar.

Decir que sus sensaciones estaban mezcladas era quedarse corto/era una subestimación. Todo estaba fusionado, como un ingrediente pulverizado mezclado con diversos elementos en la preparación de una poción.

Se sentía increíblemente culpable, pero esa culpabilidad también la hacía sentir más viva; como si pudiera hacer todo por primera vez sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Toda su vida había sido encarcelada dentro de una jaula de oro, esta noche se sentía como libertad, y quería aprovecharlo con plena capacidad.

Simplemente se sentía tan entusiasmada.

Muy, _muy_ entusiasmada.

—¡Oh mira aquí! Una copa llena de champán de calabaza —Pansy se rió cuando de pronto metió la mano en su bolso y extendió las manos de manera juguetona hacia las chicas, haciéndolas jadear de la sorpresa cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que ella acababa de hacer.

—Santo cielo, Pansy ¡lo _robaste_! —Tracey se tapó la boca exageradamente mientras miraba a Pansy, quien se estaba riendo a carcajadas mientras tomaba algunos dulces prohibidos de la copa y los comía seductoramente, como si le pagaran para hacer una publicidad.

—¿Quieres un poco? —Pansy se rió, todavía moviendo la copa en sus manos.

—¡No seas tan mojigata, Tracey! —Daphne carcajeaba mientras tomaba algunos dulces y les tiraba algunos a Tracey, quien se quejó y dio un pisotón molesta.

—Pero eso es robar —Hermione dijo de repente, haciendo que Ginny asintiera implacable a su lado, sus labios fruncidos y los ojos agrandados de una manera nerviosa.

—Son unas aguafiestas, chicas —Pansy rodó los ojos. —Bueno, lo devolveré —se encogió de hombros antes de arrojar con fuerza la copa al escaparate de Honeydukes.

La copa golpeo el vidrio con un estruendo cuando el cristal se hizo añicos. Las chicas solo pudieron gritar y correr tan rápido como pudieron del lío que habían hecho.

La brisa fría continuó golpeando las mejillas de Hermione mientras corría por su vida, asegurándose de que la mano de Ginny estuviera fuertemente agarrada a la suya.

Al principio, todo lo que ella pudo sentir era una culpabilidad sin fin y las consecuencias que podrían enfrentar por romper la ventana de una inocente tienda y por todas las cosas que habían hecho segundos atrás.

Ella se sintió que estaba a punto de llorar por los nervios, hasta que el miedo en su sistema de pronto se transformó principalmente en adrenalina.

Estaba corriendo. En verdad estaba corriendo lejos del problema.

No había consecuencia posible porque estaba corriendo. Y se sentía jodidamente bien. De una manera retorcida e irracional, se sentía bien.

De pronto se encontró riéndose sin parar con las chicas mientras respiraban agitadas y se detuvieron en cierto callejón. Daphne y Pansy se reían a carcajadas mientras se apretaban fuerte el estómago mientras jadeaban, intentando compensar el oxígeno que acababan perder. Ginny seguía agarrada de la mano de Hermione y ahora se estaba riendo en voz alta, haciendo que su hombro temblara por su estado de desequilibrio. Tracey parecía como si se fuera a desmayar ya que se reía sin control mientras estaba tumbada sin cuidado en el suelo del callejón vacío.

Hermione no sabía que una salida de chicas pudiera ser tan divertido y loco como esto, y ni siquiera habían llegado todavía a la fiesta.

—¡Estoy toda tirada, chicas! Mírenme; estoy tirada como una idiota en este estúpido suelo. Mañana, cuando todas las personas caminen por aquí, no se van a dar cuenta de que a esta hora me acabo de adueñar de esta calle —Tracey chilló, todavía riéndose con cariño mientras miraba las estrellas desde su posición—. —Mi madre se pondrá histérica si alguna vez sabe sobre esto. Juro que se le va a caer el pelo de tan solo pensarlo —se rió mientras imaginaba a su aristocrática madre, pelada.

De pronto, Hermione se dio cuenta en ese mismo segundo, la razón de porque por primera vez, se sentía sin arrepentimiento por lo que habían hecho.

Ella era igual a ellas. Eran sus compañeras de prisión.

Toda su vida tenía que ser buena. Tenía que hacer esto y aquello.

Sin embargo, en este momento, sintió que podía hacer cualquier cosa.

Sin importar lo malvada que estas chicas fueran y lo diferente que eran sus creencias de la suya, simplemente sabía que en el interior de ellas estaba esta misma chica quien solo quería crecer, marcharse y ser libre de todas las cadenas.

—¡Esta es la mejor noche de mi vida! —Ginny gritó animada a los cielos, haciendo que las chicas se rieran divertidas.

De repente, Pansy tenía este brillo travieso en sus ojos antes de girarse hacia Daphne y susurrarle algo, quien después rió con picardía.

—Entonces, chicas ¿están preparadas para conocer algunos _hombres_ de verdad? —Daphne preguntó cuando había finalmente recuperado el aliento mientras arreglaba su corta falda arrugada.

Tracey saltó de su posición actual mientras Pansy gritaba de alegría. Ginny se puso nerviosa, pero estaba también increíblemente exaltada, sus grandes ojos de corderito ampliándose más que nunca.

Hermione no pudo hacer nada, pero de repente se perdió en sus pensamientos.

Como un chasquido, la declaración de Pansy llego a su mente en un torbellino de confusión. Casi había olvidado el verdadero motivo del porque estaban aquí en primer lugar. Estaban allí para conocer algunos chicos. Ella estuvo de acuerdo porque estaba enojada con Draco, pero era bastante notable que el único muchacho que ella en verdad quería encontrarse era, bueno, Draco…

Y fue en ese momento que finalmente entendió porque estaba allí.

En realidad no quería conocer a ningún chico. Por supuesto que no, eso no era el motivo en absoluto.

Ella sólo quería romper algunas reglas. Sólo quería un poco de aventura, por culpa de _él._

Quería rebelarse contra _él_.

Quería que _él_ supiera que ella estaba molesta, y se estaba sublevando contra _él._

Quería que _él_ se volviera loco y que se preocupara por ella.

Quería que _él_ supiera que ella era capaz de ser también un espíritu libre, sin su ayuda.

Quería que _él_ en verdad se enfureciera por todo esto…ella era como esta niña que quería rebelarse para intentar captar la atención de sus padres.

Ella quería _su atención._ Lo quería por sobre todas las cosas.

Quería que _él_ estuviera aquí.

En el fondo era eso, ella sólo lo quería a _él_. Quería a Draco y a nadie más.

Estaba loca.

Estaba demasiado ocupada perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que se estaban dirigiendo por un camino diferente. —No creo que este sea el camino a Spintwitches —les recordó.

Estaba oscuro, pero ella siempre había sido buena con las direcciones y estaba segura que se estaban dirigiendo en el camino opuesto.

—Bueno, este es —Daphne se rió, uniendo su brazo al de Pansy, quien en ese momento se estaba riendo y cantando una cierta canción. Hermione nunca había visto a alguien tan despreocupada. Parecían tan libre de problemas. Aunque ella se preguntaba porque seguía estando un poco preocupada.

—¡Miren, aquí estamos! —Pansy aplaudió con las manos, feliz mientras señalaba a una cierta puerta antigua, espeluznante y en mal estado a solo unos metros de ellas.

—No, este no es Spintwitches —Hermione dijo preocupada —.Se dan cuenta que estamos en un callejón equivocado, ¿verdad? Spinwitches está a un par de cuadras de Cabeza de Puerco. Y estamos en el medio de algunas posadas abandonadas. Estamos en el medio de la nada, Pansy —Hermione explicó preocupada.

—Oh cállate —Pansy frunció el ceño —.Aquí, deja que la pequeña Weasley eche un vistazo adentro —ella agregó mientras abría un poco la puerta tirando de Ginny para que vea que había adentro.

—Es-es demasiado oscuro. No puedo ver nada —Ginny les dijo mientras asomaba un poco la cabeza para ver que había adentro. Había pura oscuridad, era más como un agujero negro. Incluso cuando ella intentó utilizar su varita para un poco de luz, no ayudó de mucho ya que solo pudo ver paredes sucias y agrietadas grisáceas.

—¡Entonces entra y ve!

De repente Ginny gritó cuando ella fue empujada por Daphne sin previo aviso. Todo pasó increíblemente rápido y lo último que supieron fue que Daphne había golpeado la puerta con fuerza e incluso había murmurado algunos encantamientos de bloqueo. Este acto solo le gano algunas risitas de sus compañeras, casi como si hubiera dicho un chiste muy gracioso.

—¿Qué has hecho? —Hermione gritó de manera escandalosa, demasiado horrorizada más allá de las palabras en lo que su tan llamada amigas acababan de hacer.

—Poniéndola en el lugar que corresponde, por supuesto —Daphne contestó casualmente mientras se frotaba y sacudía un poco las manos del polvo y el hollín de la puerta. Era como si finalmente hubiera hecho una tarea requerida.

—¡Estás loca! —Hermione gritó indignada mientras sacaba su varita para deshacer lo que Daphne había hecho. Todavía podía seguir escuchando el llanto apagado de Ginny del otro lado de la puerta, y tuvo ganas de llorar por haber dejado que las chicas le hicieran esto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Hermione? ¡Vámonos antes de que alguien nos descubra! —Tracey gritó mientras intentaba forzar la varita de Hermione lejos de la puerta.

—¡No! ¡No la dejaré aquí! ¿Por qué están haciendo esto? ¿Qué les ha hecho ella?

—¿No lo puedes ver, Hermione? ¡Ella es una traidora a la sangre! Y además del hecho que es asquerosamente pobre, también resulta que es una Gryffindor. ¡Simplemente estamos intentando darle una lección de no ser demasiado ambiciosa por su propio bien! —Pansy le grito —.¡Ahora vámonos, antes de que alguien nos descubra! —siseó mientras le tiraba de la mano con urgencia.

—¡Si algo le sucede, va a ser toda nuestra culpa! ¡No la puedes dejar allí para siempre! —Hermione les discutió mientras apartaba la mano de Pansy, sintiendo que sus pulmones se desinflaban por todo el grito y el poderoso bombeo inquietante de su corazón.

—La vamos a sacar de allí mañana por la mañana. Conozco un pequeño encantamiento que no le permitirá contar la verdad sobre esta noche. Va a ser una buena niña y tendrá demasiado miedo para hablar de esto. Una noche no la lastimará. Ahora, vámonos. Me estás comenzando a poner nerviosa, Hermione —Daphne la calló.

—¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Esto es demasiado! ¿No puedes oír sus gritos ahí adentro? ¡Por favor! —Hermione imploró. —¡Ella sufrió bastante! ¡Es suficiente! Ahora, solo déjame ayudarla así nadie sale lastimado. Esto nos puede llevar a problemas serios si no se maneja apropiadamente. Conoces las consecuencias —dijo, ahora intentando darle motivos egoístas así podía salvar a Ginny.

—Daphne, ella tiene un punto. Tarde o temprano, Ginny Weasley va a salir de allí y todas vamos a estar en problemas si tu encantamiento no funciona —intervino Tracey.

—Bueno ¿qué pasa si no sale entonces? Hay muchas personas malvadas en este callejón —de pronto Pansy pronunció de manera poco compasiva.

—¿Es-están hablando jodidamente en serio? ¡Esto sólo se supone que sea una broma! ¡No soy una criminal o algo así! —Tracey balbuceó mientras se frotaba ansiosamente los brazos. La brisa parecía ser más fría ahora que hace un momento atrás cuando se estaban riendo.

—¡Bueno, está bien! Saquen a la chica estúpida de ahí y llévenla de regreso a Hogwarts. Pero que sea rápido. Tengo una fiesta que asistir —Pansy le dijo a Hermione, luciendo enojada y molesta cuando abrió su bolso para volverse aplicar un poco de brillo en sus labios casi secos.

Hermione no perdió el tiempo y abrió la puerta ampliamente en el momento que Daphne había revertido el hechizo. Agitó su varita para que haya luz y no vio nada, eso fue, hasta que miró abajo. Entró y casi se tropezó cuando entrecerró los ojos y se dio cuenta que de hecho había una larga y muy estrecha escaleras de piedra en el interior.

La sala tenía un espacio subterráneo, razón por la cual no habían visto nada hace un momento… y Ginny Weasley había sido empujada fuertemente adentro…

—¡Ginny! —Hermione gritó conmocionada cuando bajó las escaleras empedradas y vio a una chica ensangrentada y llorando. Su pierna estaba torcida en un extraño ángulo repugnante y Hermione supo lo mucho que estaba lastimada por caer de las escaleras. Su cabeza también estaba sangrando y había moretones en su barbilla y heridas en algunas de sus prominencias óseas.

—¡Oh mierda! ¡Está lastimada! ¡Chicas, está lastimada! —Tracey gritó horrorizada mientras se tapaba la boca con sus manos temblorosas.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Corramos! ¡Vamos! —Pansy parecía presa del pánico mientras apretaba su bolso e intentaba apartar a una Daphne paralizada de ellas.

—¡Es-esperen! ¿No vamos a ayudarlas? —Tracey preguntó nerviosa mientras miraba a Hermione que estaba intentando con esfuerzo lanzar algunos hechizos curativos a la chica que lloraba y deliraba.

—¿Estás loca? ¡Podríamos meternos en problemas! ¡Salgamos de aquí! —Pansy le gritó antes de escapar, seguida por una Daphne atónita y muda.

—Tracey…por favor… ayúdanos —Hermione le rogó cuando levantó la mirada a la chica preocupada, quien para ese entonces fue la única que quedo petrificada junto a la puerta.

Tracey hizo un gesto para entrar para ayudarlas, pero de repente, en una fracción de segundo, se había detenido con una gran cantidad de duda en su rostro de miedo.

—Lo siento mucho —susurró ella en voz baja, luciendo genuinamente arrepentida cuando finalmente giro y salió corriendo, siguiendo a sus cobardes amigas.

Hermione no pudo evitar llorar con más fuerza mientras todavía sostenía a la casi consciente Ginny, como una madre perdida llorando y rogando en las calles por un poco de comida para su hija moribunda.

Esto era toda su culpa. Ella era demasiado estúpida más allá de todo lo demás.

Ni siquiera sabía si ya merecía unirse a las delegaciones de Beauxbatons. Ella era la delegada más joven y su directora siempre había estado orgullosa de ella. Siempre se referían a ella como la alumna perfecta, con notas perfectas, habilidades mágicas perfectas y ejemplares, raíces perfectas… vida perfecta.

Ella pertenecía al conjunto más prominente de su edad; era una de las más poderosas, más renombradas… crème de la crème.

Ahora, sin embargo, todo lo que en verdad podía hacer era llorar, como una damisela en apuros… débil y frágil.

—Perdóname por todo esto, Ginny. Esto es toda mi culpa —ella sollozó mientras intentaba con fuerza aplicar una presión constante en la frente ensangrentada de la chica con su ropa rasgada así no perdía gran cantidad de sangre. De alguna manera, había logrado inmovilizar la pierna fracturada de Ginny para prevenir que se haga más daño, transfigurando su bolso en un material de entablillado estable y colocándolo bajo su pierna, asegurándose que se extendiera sobre la parte interior de su rodilla hasta por debajo del talón.

Solo deseaba al menos haberle dicho a Draco donde iba.

Seguro, ella había sido lastimada y estaba terriblemente enojada con él, pero sabía que no podía confiar en nadie más que no fuera Draco.

Adrian siempre había estado allí, pero la había traicionado cuando le guardo grandes secretos de ella, y hasta ahora, seguía siendo bastante difícil para su hermano ganarse toda su confianza de regreso. Ella sabía que nunca más iba a ser lo mismo.

Draco tampoco había sido exactamente honesto con ella, pero en verdad no le había mentido. Él sólo se había quedado callado y si solo ella hubiera sido un poco comprensiva y había hablado con él sobre sus preocupaciones, entonces tal vez no hubiera terminado así.

 _Nunca dejaré que nadie te lastime, princesa. Ahora somos un equipo ¿sí? Tú y yo; siempre voy a estar contigo pase lo que pase. Nada va a cambiar eso. Lo prometo._

—Ayúdame, Draco —de pronto se encontró llorando mientras cerraba los ojos —.Te necesito ahora, Draco. Por favor… ven y sálvame…

Hermione en verdad no creía mucho en los deseos o en genios tontos de las lámparas.

Después de todo, esto no era un cuento de hadas.

Sabía que llamarlo por su nombre era inútil

Hasta ahora…

—¡Hermione!

—¿D-Draco?

.

* * *

 **A/N: Ah… lo que es ser adolescente y ser descuidadamente estúpida. Y si, de hecho también me quede tumbada en una calle vacía antes; bueno, no era solo una calle pero una autopista. Fue peligrosamente estúpido. NO lo intenten, al menos que quieras morir siendo estúpido, lo que no es bueno.**

 **La canción para este capítulo es "The Harold Song" de Ke$ha.**

 **Estoy intentando de ultimar algunos detalles así los puedo utilizar para capítulos futuros que he planeado. Hay algunas cosas que tenía que escribir antes de ir a las cosas más importantes. Gracias.**

* * *

 **NdT: ¡Holaaa! Aca les habla su querida traductora, para traerle este loco capítulo y compartirlo especialmente hoy que es el día de mi cumpleaños… se me suma un añito más y de alguna manera quería compartirlo con todos ustedes con este pequeño detalle.**

 **Pero en parte es para hacerles saber lo agradecida que estoy por todos los saludos que he estado recibiendo y para decirles que en verdad ustedes son más que importantes para mí… las aprecio muchísimo, este shipp me ha traido grandes satisfacciones y una de ellas es poder conocerlas a través de una pantalla, con muchas de ustedes he compartido mi historia de vida y viceversa…y en verdad este grupo ha sido mi gran colchón para no terminarme de darme contra el suelo cuando me siento mal… así que las quiero inmensamente y le agradezco siempre por todo el apoyo recibido en este tiempo, a través de sus mensajes, follows y reviews… asi que un inmenso GRACIAS a todas y cada una de ustedes.**

 **Un besote enorme y un gran abrazo ;-)**


	16. La Manera En Que Me Miras

**Disclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personajes, del mundo de Harry Potter, me pertenecen. Todos pertenecen a JK Rowling. La trama es de BelleOfSummer.**

 **Esté capitulo fue revisado por HunterLight Araiza y Doristarazona.**

* * *

" **Almost Perfect, Almost Yours"**

 **Capítulo XVI**

 **"La Manera en que me miras** **"**

.

Hermione no pudo ver mucho ya que los alrededores estaban oscuros y con solo su varita sirviendo como una luz oscura. Sus lágrimas le habían nublado la visión y el doloroso empujar de su corazón estaba intentando de oscurecer ese débil sonido que recién había escuchado, o pensó que había escuchado.

La voz sonaba urgente, como si alguien estuviera realmente intentando encontrarla. Venía desde el exterior, más o menos a unas cuantas cuadras. Ella quería correr y averiguar quién era, o si su imaginación estropeada solo estaba jugando con ella **,** pero tampoco quería dejar a Ginny sola.

Tenía que asegurarse que ella estaba bien y que todas las extremidades astilladas y las prominencias óseas estuvieran inmovilizadas de forma segura antes de que pudiera finalmente levitarla de regreso al castillo. No podía permitirse ningún daño después de lo que la chica había pasado.

Y así, ella gritó por ayuda.

Era doloroso para su orgullo y ego **,** pero ¿a quién demonios le importa cuando se está en una situación así?

—¡Ayúdenos! ¡Por favor! ¿Hay alguien allí afuera? ¡Ayúdenos! —ella gritó desesperada y esperaba que la voz de Draco que había escuchado hace un rato no fuera solo un producto de su mente delirante. Su voz sonaba áspera por el llanto y le dolía gritar, pero nunca dejaría pasar que ninguna oportunidad de ayuda se le escapara. —¡Estamos aquí abajo! ¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdenos!

Ella estaba temblando sin parar tanto por el frío de la noche como también por su ansiedad, pero no se podía rendir. Dejó de llorar y recuperó el aliento mientras juntaba toda su fuerza para volver a gritar **,** cuando de repente escuchó algunos pasos que venían hacia su dirección. La persona parecía haberla escuchado gritar y se estaba acercando a ellas. —¡Estamos aquí! ¡Estamos aquí abajo! —gritó rogando al desconocido, sin aliento pero todavía muy determinada.

—¡Hermione! ¡Puedo escucharte! ¡Grita más fuerte así puedo encontrar donde estás!

—¿D-Draco? —ella estaba segura que era él. Había memorizado su voz. No pudo evitar volver llorar con más fuerza. —¡Draco! ¡Estamos aquí abajo! ¡En la puerta vieja que está abierta, Draco! ¡Estamos aquí!

Y como un príncipe azul, Draco Malfoy emergió de la puerta antigua. No estaba en un caballo ni vistiendo ninguna armadura de oro en absoluto. Estaba en su simple prendas negras y respirando agitado debido a la corrida. Su cabello estaba despeinado de una manera muy desordenada y las pequeñas bocanadas de su respiración entrecortada crearon un pequeño vaho de los fríos alrededores cuando la luz de su varita llegó al nivel de su rostro.

Si bien no había comenzado a nevar, todavía estaba muy frío. Hermione se preguntó porque ni siquiera lo había sentido tanto cuando ellas estaban tonteando en el callejón hace un momento. Oh, cierto. Estaba demasiado ocupada siendo estúpida.

Y en ese momento, sabiendo demasiado bien las consecuencias de su acto, no pudo evitar llorar con más fuerzas mientras levantaba la mirada y vio al mismo hombre a quien ella había intentado rebelarse.

Hermione nunca había visto a una persona más ansiosa y preocupada de lo que él lucía en ese momento. Pliegues agonizantes estaban grabados extraordinariamente en su rostro mientras la miraba. Estaba más que aterrorizado cuando sus ojos deambularon alrededor para ver lo que había sucedido.

—¡Hermione! —él gritó sin aliento mientras corría hacia ellas, incluso saltando de la puerta hasta la parte inferior de la misma escalera—. Oh, Merlín, ¿estás bien? ¿Eh? ¿Estás lastimada? ¿Qué demonios pasó? ¿Te lastimaste? ¿Qué sientes? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado mientras examinaba urgentemente cada parte de su cuerpo como si un solo rasguño podría ser potencialmente mortal.

—Es-estoy bien, Draco. Pero…

—¿Qué diablos estabas pensando? ¡Mierda! ¿No tienes idea lo peligroso que es pasear a esta hora de la noche? ¡Y con esas zorras locas también! ¡ _No_ estás pensando para nada! Algo peor pudo haberte pasado. ¡Pero no! ¡Ni siquiera pensaste en eso! —de pronto le comenzó a gritar de manera despreciable. Las arrugas de preocupación en su rostro fueron reemplazadas por un mirada feroz de enojo en el momento que había asegurado que ella no estaba lastimada.

Draco sabía que había ido demasiado lejos al estar gritándole de esa manera, pero simplemente estaba demasiado enojado y jodidamente preocupado que tenía que descargar toda su frustración. Sabía que algo estaba seriamente mal cuando regresó a buscarla y estaba con esas chicas. En verdad no tendría que haberla dejado quedarse con Daphne en primer lugar. Esa tipa era fatalmente peligrosa como su loca hermana menor, Astoria. Imaginen su sorpresa cuando vio a Hermione también con sus amigas.

Él sabía que debieron haberle envenenado la mente mientras él se estaba ahogando de todos los sermones de que Snape le estaba dando sobre, bueno, la razón porque Potter en verdad consiguió ese lugar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Él siempre había tenido curiosidad, pero ahora su padrino se había decidido finalmente contarle, en verdad no quería ni hablar ni pensar más en ese tema.

Siempre había admirado los principios de su padre y creía genuinamente en ellos. Pero siendo sincero, a veces pensaba que él estaba fuera de límites. Ese disturbio que había matado y lastimado a muchas personas en la Copa Mundial de Quidditch era un ejemplo perfecto.

Su padre era sádicamente malvado, y él había vivido con eso. Había sobrevivido a terribles heridas profundas, huesos rotos y palizas sin cesar. Las cicatrices marcadas en su espalda hasta ahora podían ser una muy buena prueba de eso. Pero una cosa que no podía aceptar plenamente era su brutalidad sólo para llegar a la cima, incluso matar personas **,** así podía verificar y asegurar esa cierta realidad.

Snape le había advertido que este año no sería el mismo como siempre había sido. Ahora ningún lugar era seguro.

Su charla había sido tan larga y seria que él terminó como un hombre con su alma succionada por un Dementor cuando finalmente había salido de la mazmorra de su profesor de pociones.

Todo era demasiado para él. Incluso pudo jurar que estaba mil veces más paranoico mientras caminaba por el pasillo mirando a todos esos cuadros y tapices inocentes como si de repente fueran algunos Mortífagos transfigurados.

Para un hijo de Mortífago, como lo era él, era bastante lamentable de su parte actuar de esa manera.

Y luego, Hermione tuvo que aumentar el estrés.

Estaba esperando poder pasar tiempo con ella, abrazarla y besarla solo para calmarse de alguna manera. Pero de pronto ella quiso alejarse de él, diciendo que estabas jodidamente cansada.

Tal como un típico paranoico o más bien una persona pesimista haría, él comenzó a pensar en todas las cosas negativas que pudieron haber pasado para que ella actuara de esa manera.

Incluso había confrontado a Daphne y sus estúpidas amigas **,** pero ellas sólo se rieron de él. Pansy incluso implicó que él estaba actuando de esa manera porque necesitaba follar a alguien. Perra.

No durmió bien esa noche. Hermione nunca apareció en el Gran Comedor durante la cena. Cuando intentó verla afuera del carruaje, una de sus compañeras le informó que ella ya estaba durmiendo y que tenía que regresar mañana.

Se encontró a si mismo malhumorado y maldiciendo obstinadamente todo el camino hacia su dormitorio. Demonios, ni siquiera sabía que su vocabulario de malas palabras era tan masivo.

Por horas, se quedó despierto en su cama; hasta que no lo pudo soportar más y decidió irrumpir en el carruaje de las Beauxbatons y exigirle que le hablara. Le importaba un carajo los castigos.

Fue en ese momento que de repente vio a Pansy y a las demás saliendo secretamente del dormitorio al igual que él. Luego decidió espiar un poco hasta que las escuchó hablar sobra _una salida de chicas con Hermione._

Decir que estaba enojado era ciertamente quedarse corto. Estaba más que lívido.

¿Una noche de chicas? ¿Sin _su_ permiso? ¿Y qué mierda estaba pensando ella salir de Hogwarts a esta hora de la noche? Y luego estaba este _«ningún lugar es seguro»_ que la voz escalofriante de Snape acababa de grabar en su cabeza. La idea de que Hermione estuviera en problemas solo había dañado seriamente el ritmo regular de su cordura.

Estaba furioso **,** pero sabía que todavía no podía mostrarse. Definitivamente iba hablar con Hermione sobre esto, pero solo se tenía que asegurar que primero estuviera bien. Sabía que algo la estaba molestando y era todo por esas chicas tontas.

Decidió que no quería que ellas supieran sobre sus suposiciones de que ellas estaban corrompiendo la mente de Hermione, así que resolvió sólo apartarla de ellas en secreto.

Bueno, eso fue hasta que Weasley también apareció. La chica estaba entrelazando sus manos fuertemente con Hermione lo que lo hacía imposible para que él la arrebatara.

Para ese entonces, no tuvo más remedio que seguirlas en vez de asegurarse del bienestar de Hermione. Incluso estaba sorprendido que Hogwarts tuviera ese pasaje secreto.

Ese hecho grave no lo ayudó de erradicar la advertencia de enormes proporciones de Snape de su cabeza.

Estaba muy preocupado, pero tenía que asegurarse estar fuera de vista así que tenía que mantener la distancia. No fue tan fácil, viendo que las chicas parecían estar demasiado entusiasmadas para quedarse en un lugar y las podría perder fácilmente si no lo hacía correctamente.

Fue cuando Pansy comenzó a llevar a cabo esa hazaña de romper el vidrio de la tienda que él les había perdido completamente el rastro. Fue temporalmente distraído por los vidrios rotos que casi golpearon su cabeza y no se había dado cuenta que habían salido corriendo.

En verdad pensó que no sería capaz de encontrarlas e incluso se encontró a sí mismo caminando alrededor del callejón espeluznante, sin saber por cual camino ir.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó la voz de Hermione que él comenzó a gritar, corriendo y encontrándola como un pastor histérico buscando por su preciada oveja perdida.

Pudo jurar que nunca antes había estado en una situación más estresante como esta, razón por la cual nadie podía culparlo por descargar su frustración violentamente sin parar.

—¡Eres increíble! ¡Realmente increíble! Si estás enojada conmigo o algo así, al menos podrías decírmelo directo a la cara, ¡no salir a matarte, maldita sea! —agregó como si le estuviera dando un gran sermón a una niña pequeña, sin haber terminado aún su loca diatriba—.¡ _Ni_ siquiera sabes qué clase de anormales hay afuera durante esta hora! ¡Mierda! ¡Ahora mira lo que sucedió! Si no te encontraba ¿qué te hubiera sucedido? ¿Heh? ¿Si quiera te das cuenta de eso? Pudiste haber…

—Lo siento, Draco —Hermione dijo repentinamente, haciéndolo detenerse ante esas palabras gentiles.

Él la miró y vio como ella lo miraba con esos inocentes, grandes y redondos ojos de cordero…

Él no se había dado cuenta que ella había estado llorando y que ya estaba visiblemente temblando. Parecía tan vulnerable que no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable por su rabia incontrolada.

—Perdón haberte preocupado, Draco. No lo volveré hacer. Te prometo que de ahora en más me cuidaré —le dijo temblando como si fuera una niña.

Había algo en la manera que lo miraba que simplemente lo hacía derretirse. Se veía tan inocente y tan frágil y tan hermosa que no pudo evitar caer en ese maldito lado más suave de él.

Sus ojos redondos brumosos y sus labios que temblaban lo hacían todo para él.

—Ssh… está bien, Mione. Está bien. Ahora estoy aquí. Vas a estar bien ahora —él susurró con cariño mientras sujetaba su pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos y le besaba la frente—.Perdón por gritarte. Sabes que lo hice porque en verdad me preocupé por ti ¿cierto? Tsk…por favor, deja de llorar. Vamos. Tenemos que sacarlas de aquí —dijo suavemente mientras se sacaba el saco y lo envolvía alrededor de los hombros temblorosos de Hermione.

La chica podría _seriamente_ arruinar sus emociones en cualquier momento.

—Ginny está lastimada, Draco. Tengo miedo de levitarla. Le podría hacer más daño —le dijo preocupada, secándose las lágrimas de los ojos con el dorso de su mano que temblaba.

—Está bien —Draco suspiró mientras secaba sus lágrimas con el pulgar y tomaba su rostro. Sabía que ella estaba intentando pedirle que _lleve_ a la chica herida. Una cierta Ginny Weasley para ser exactos.

Urgh. Iba ayudar _y_ llevar a una traidora de la sangre.

¿Qué demonios hacía ella siquiera ahí? Tipa ambiciosa.

Pero cualquier cosa que él estuviera pensando, intentó con su mayor esfuerzo de callarlo y no dejar que viaje y se vuelva a posar en su lengua. Sabía que Hermione estaba ya lo suficientemente atemorizada, y al parecer estaba realmente preocupada por la chica medio inconsciente en sus brazos mientras regresaban al portal de Honeydukes a Hogwarts.

Merlín, él verdaderamente podría hacer cualquier cosa por esta chica.

Ella podría ser la razón de su locura en un futuro próximo.

.

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,

.

—Por favor quédate, Draco —susurró Hermione mientras se acurrucaba en el abrazo protector de su novio.

Ahora estaban en la enfermería. Madam Pomfrey los había bombardeado con preguntas desde el momento que habían entrado mientras llevaban casi una chica inconsciente. En verdad era muy tarde; casi medianoche, y era lógico que ella les haya lanzado miradas sospechosas e infinitas interrogaciones después de que había asegurado la estabilidad de la chica y su bienestar.

Draco había contestado todas las preguntas al principio, viendo como Hermione seguía temblando. La bruja mayor le había pedido que se quede en la enfermería a pasar la noche para que sus signos vitales sean monitoreados, solo por si acaso.

Después de que a ambas chicas le dieron pociones para que se calmaran, Madam Pomfrey regresó a su sermón de preguntas. Draco había intentado echarse toda la culpa, pero Hermione intervino y le dijo a Madam Pomfrey que había sido él quien las había salvado.

Hermione le dijo a la enfermera que Ginny y ella se habían quedado despiertas hasta tarde, tratando de investigar sobre la pista del huevo dorado de la primera prueba. Hermione era la aliada de Fleur Delacour y se esperaba que ella hiciera la investigación para la campeona de su colegio. Ginny también estaba allí, de parte de Harry.

Era de conocimiento público que Hermione era amiga de los Gryffindors, especialmente de Ginny, su hermano Ron, y el mejor amigo de su hermano Harry, quien era el cuarto campeón. Así que no había cuestionamientos de porque se estaban ayudando entre ellas.

Viendo que los múltiples tramos de escaleras de la Gran Escalera de Hogwarts se movían a menudo de plataforma a plataforma, Hermione había explicado que Ginny y ella habían tenido un poco de problemas cuando comenzaron a regresar a sus respectivos lugares después de su investigación.

En ese momento, Ginny tuvo un accidente cuando intento saltar de las escaleras que se había movido a una cierta plataforma prohibida en vez de moverse hacia el retrato de Gryffindor. Fue algo bueno que Draco había estado allí para salvarla y las había llevado a ambas a la seguridad de la enfermería lo más pronto posible.

Madam Pomfrey había preguntado porque Draco Malfoy estaba allí. Draco simplemente la miró fijo como si ella estuviera loca y como si la respuesta fuera demasiado obvia para siquiera ser puesta en discusión. Incluso despotricó sobre lo muy preocupado que había estado por su novia y tenía que ir a ver como estaba y llevarla de regreso a la seguridad de su carruaje después de un tiempo extra de estresante investigación.

Cualquiera sea la inquietud o el nerviosismo marcado en el rostro de Hermione había quedado completamente opacado por la expresión sincera de Draco y su tono de voz.

Hermione no pudo evitar mirarlo con asombro maravilloso cuando él contaba su historia dramáticamente, incluso haciendo que Madam Pomfrey asintiera en simpatía ante el hecho desafortunado que había sucedido.

Él solo sonaba y lucía tan… tan honesto. Como si todo realmente hubiera sucedido sin duda alguna.

Hermione había siempre elogiado por ser intrigante y manipulador, pero estaba sorprendida en lo buen actor que también podía ser.

Había algo en su tono de voz o en la manera que podía controlar los movimientos de sus ojos que nadie podía ver o saber si estaba diciendo una mentira o no. Era como si incluso hubiera sido entrenado para mentir y ya era un experto en el tema.

Hermione no sabía si era algo bueno o malo. Aunque, era seguro que ahora no podía quejarse de eso.

Ella se sentía muy culpable de las mentiras que tenían que decir **,** pero sabía que si alguien sabía que ellas habían salido de Hogwarts sin permiso y también que fue en el horario más allá del toque de queda, estaba muy segura que el único castigo que podían conseguir era la misma expulsión.

Y sabía jodidamente bien que iba a ser brutalmente asesinada por su propia madre si eso sucediera; y no, no estaba exagerando.

Incluso _casi_ se había levantado de la cama para dar un fuerte aplauso y una ovación de pie a Draco cuando Madam Pomfrey les había informado con simpatía que ésta vez solo les daría una advertencia y había decidido no reportarlo a sus directores. Dijo que ellos ya habían estado bajo mucho estrés y ella no quería seguir agregándole más, ya que era muy perjudicial para su condición física, especialmente la de Ginny Weasley, quien estaba descansando pacíficamente en la cama.

Draco también le había rogado a Madam Pomfrey que lo dejara pasar la noche con las chicas.

Y sorprendentemente _o_ no, ella se lo había permitido.

La encargada de la enfermería había dicho que era mejor si él se quedaba ya que Hermione seguía temblando un poco y parecía estar conmocionada por el trauma reciente a pesar de la poción calmante que había tomado.

Poco sabía que Hermione estaba temblando no por su estado físico, si no por el engaño que le habían hecho a la mujer mayor.

Fue algo bueno que Draco era excelente en eso que había sido capaz de lograr obtener la compasión y la piedad de la sanadora.

Le dieron su propia cama para pasar la noche, pero al segundo que Madam Pomfrey se marchó, se levantó rápidamente y se transfirió a la cama de Hermione.

Y ahora, ella estaba metida de forma segura con él en la cama.

—¿Draco? ¿Sigues enojado conmigo? —le preguntó Hermione mientras se movía un poco para mirarlo de su posición sobre el pecho de él.

—No, no estoy enojado contigo, princesa. No puedo estar enojado contigo, lo sabes —susurró mientras le besaba el pelo, oliendo el delicado aroma floral. ¿Cómo podía estar enojado con ella cuando todo lo que ahora podía sentir era su cuerpo tibio, suave y flexible moviéndose junto a él? Incluso tenía esos ojos cálidos y brillantes volviéndolo a mirar.

Maldita sea.

Ella lucía demasiado tentadora, y de alguna manera, su inocencia y sentido de la incorruptibilidad se había agregado a la tentación.

Ella no sabía lo mucho que le afectaba a él que **,** por primera vez, estaban acostados en la misma cama. Sólo esperaba que las delgadas sabanas cubrieran su erección y…

—Bien. Deberíamos ir a dormir —él dijo de pronto, luciendo como si tuviera los músculos de su rostro tensos mientras intentaba de levantarse para regresar a su cama.

—Por favor quédate aquí, Draco —ella insistió mientras se acurrucaba más cerca—.Ahora tengo mucho miedo de dormir sola.

Draco no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fueran sus senos rozando deliciosamente su pecho contra su ropa.

Doble maldición.

—En verdad no quería escabullirme en secreto de esa manera, ¿sabes? —ella habló suavemente. —Solo estaba… bueno, estaba un poco enojada contigo. Pero una vez más, me di cuenta que en verdad no tenía motivos para estar molesta contigo. Es decir… cualquier cosa que alguna vez tuviste con ellas ahora terminaron y es solo parte de tu pasado ¿cierto? —agregó, sintiéndose muy culpable y sinceramente preocupada por lo que había hecho.

—Eso lo sé ¿está bien? Te dije que ya no estoy enfadado, Hermione —él suspiro mientras besaba suavemente su nariz, con la intención de besar primero sus labios antes de darse cuenta que sería un movimiento muy malo. Sabía que ahora tenía muy poco control de sí mismo, incluso ahora que tenían que dormir en una cama.

—Aun así, siento haberlo hecho —ella murmuró, bostezando un poco y acurrucándose lo más cerca posible en su abrazo.

En serio, ella tenía que dejar de retorcerse demasiado antes de que él finalmente perdiera la cabeza.

Incluso ahora estaba seguro que el latido salvaje de su corazón estaba saltando a través de su camisa.

—Te dije que está bien, princesa. Ahora, duerme. No quiero volver a escuchar que lo sientes otra vez solo por eso ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien —ella bostezó de nuevo mientras sus parpados revoloteaban lentamente mientras Draco acunaba su pequeña forma, cálida y suave, y acarició suavemente su cintura.

Maldita sea, si solo pudiera poner sus manos un poco más arriba, o más abajo…

—¿Draco? —Hermione volvió a susurrar, haciendo que él casi saltara por sus pensamientos sucios tomando vida en su sistema hormonal.

—¿Hmm?

—Prométeme que te quedarás conmigo —ella murmuró en voz baja, sus ojos cerrados.

—Lo prometo —él sonrió mientras le besaba la cabeza. Haría cualquier cosa para tener ese aroma delicioso para siempre.

—¿Pacto de meñiques? —ella susurró débilmente, en el borde de perderse en el mundo de los sueños.

—Pacto de meñiques —él sonrió mientras entrelazaban sus dedos meñiques y lo besaban en el proceso.

Merlín, ella era demasiado hermosa.

Tan delicada… tan suave… tan inocente… tan Hermione.

 _Su_ Hermione.

Él daría todo en este mundo para proteger y alejar a esta chica de cualquier daño posible.

Nadie lo veía como lo hacía ella.

Ella fue la primera en la que realidad lo vio como Draco, simplemente _Draco._

Ella fue la primera en curarlo, no porque tenía que hacerlo, sino porque realmente le importaba.

Ella fue su primera amiga verdadera, su primer beso, su mejor amiga, su chica soñada… su princesa.

Desde que era niño, él siempre había tenido esta extraña tendencia de protegerla, asegurándose que ella estuviera bien sin importar qué, e incluso odiando a aquellas personas que querían hacer lo mismo, especialmente su extraño hermano.

No era que no quería que la protegieran.

Era el hecho de que en verdad era _su_ trabajo.

Y nadie podía más podía reclamar eso, por supuesto.

Ella era _su_ Hermione.

Ella era suya sin importar nada.

Nadie _jamás_ podría volver a dañarla.

Cualquiera quien alguna vez lo intentara o tuviera la intención, sufriría seriamente de su ira.

No.

Si esas perras pensaron que podían hacerle eso a su chica y salirse con la suya tan fácilmente, entonces claramente tendrían que pensarlo dos veces.

Si él fuera una de ellas, consideraría seriamente salir de Hogwarts ahora antes de que el sol salga.

Diablos, incluso un extraño al azar no podría salirse con la suya solo por chocar con su hombro por accidente.

 _Nadie_ podría salirse con la suya si dañaban a la chica de Malfoy.

Negar eso era evidentemente idiota.

—Es obvio que se metieron con la persona equivocada, amor. Mañana, ninguna de ellas podrá agradecer el día que nacieron…

.

* * *

 **N/A : Canción para este capítulo "The Way You Look At Me" de Christian Bautista. Además del hecho que estoy enamorada de la letra, también tiene este tono lento, melódico, suave y romántico, que encaja bien para un muchacho realmente enamorado de su chica :-)**

* * *

 **NdT: Hola mis queridas lectoras, acá aparezco después de mucho tiempo, disculpen la demora pero bueno ya saben cómo es la vida muggle en donde pasa de todo, y el tiempo vuela, pero acá estamos poniéndome al día con ustedes, o al menos intentandolo… **

**Otro capítulo más y de a poco vamos descubriendo como son realmente nuestros personajes… cabe aclarar que he estado leyendo de que algunas no están muy de acuerdo con la personalidad de Hermione, pero recuerden que quedaron advertidas que esta historia es bastante fuera de canon, y que de alguna manera van a ir viendo que a Hermione le criaron para ser de esta manera, pero a medida que pase cada capitulo van a ver el porque de ciertas cosas, por lo pronto gracias por la paciencia a las que me esperaron. Nos veremos prontito si Dios quiere.**

 **Por cierto quiero darle la bienvenida a mi amiga Doristarazona, que se sumó al equipo para corregir los capítulos, así que muchísimas gracias amiga por el apoyo, y ayudarme a brindar lo mejor para nuestras lectoras. Besotes**

 **Y besos para todas que siguen conmigo. Gracias.**


	17. Protejo lo que es Mio

**Disclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personajes, del mundo de Harry Potter, me pertenecen. Todos pertenecen a JK Rowling. La trama es de BelleOfSummer.**

 **Esté capitulo fue revisado por HunterLight Araiza y Doristarazona.**

* * *

" **Almost Perfect, Almost Yours"**

 **Capítulo XVII**

" **Protejo lo que es Mío"**

.

—Sigo sin entender por qué quieres ese gato. Pensé que querías una lechuza. Ya envié una carta a uno de mis sirvientes para que te comprara una en el Callejón Diagon —Draco le suspiró a su novia, la mano en su pequeña espalda mientras caminaban hacia _Las Tres Escobas_ para tomar cerveza de mantequilla después de un largo día de compras.

—No te pedí que me compraras a Crookshanks. Te dije que puedo pagar por él —Hermione se encogió de hombros mientras sostenía feliz a su nuevo gato mitad kneazle más cerca de sus brazos.

—Sabes que no voy a permitir que compres cosas por tu cuenta cuando estés conmigo. Y no es sobre eso, Hermione. Es sobre el hecho de que el gato es horriblemente raro. Mira, tiene una cabeza gorda aplastada como si hubiera corrido directamente contra una pared —Draco frunció el ceño mientras estudiaba con cautela al gato que parecía estar disfrutando acurrucarse en el pecho de Hermione y eso lo puso celoso. Hizo un gesto para empujarlo, pero decidió que era más seguro solo observarlo.

—Lo sé ¿verdad? ¿No es lindo? —Hermione se rió muy divertida y contenta con su nueva mascota **—**.Y además, el propietario dijo que nadie lo quería. Él ha estado en la Tienda de Animales Mágicos en el Callejón Diagon durante años; pobrecito. Es algo bueno que su dueño decidió traerlo aquí en Hogsmeade también —ella continuó mientras alisaba suavemente al gato de calor melado y patizambo. Su cola de escobilla se estiraba mientras ronroneaba ante sus suaves caricias.

Draco tuvo el impulso repentino de aprender el acto de la transformación Animago.

Hermione estaba demasiado entretenida con el gato y no se percató de la pequeña insinuación de una rara sonrisa que salía de él mientras la miraba.

Era muy inusual, una sonrisa muy anti-Malfoy, pero aun así, él no podía dejar de hacerlo cada vez que estaba con ella.

Estos eran uno de esos momentos en el cual el mundo le recordaba de alguna manera de su imparcialidad.

Él no era exactamente una buena persona. De hecho, estaba bastante seguro que él nació para ser malvado.

Sin embargo, aquí estaba, con la chica más amable en el mundo.

Y… ¿qué? ¿Era contagioso?

Ella simplemente era demasiado compasiva con todos. Podía incluso aceptar el más mínimo valor positivo de una persona sin importar lo feo o lo malvado que él se puede llegar a poner. Siempre le encantaba ayudar a los demás, luchar por lo que pensaba que estaba bien, ser paciente, escuchar, ser lo más considerada posible incluso cuando las cosas pudieran ser demasiado difícil de manejar.

Cuando ella estaba cerca, parecía como si las personas pudieran despejarse y sonreír. Demonios, incluso _él_ podía _sonreír._

Ella era su pequeño rayo de sol en contraste a su carácter oscuro.

Y ella era _suya._

Lo hacía sentirse casi culpable y de alguna manera avergonzado de él mismo.

Casi, por supuesto.

—¿Estás lista para tu sorpresa después de esto? —le preguntó cuando entraron al bar cálido y lleno de humo.

—Por supuesto —ella respondió entusiasmada—.Pero quiero un poco de cervezas de mantequilla primero —agregó, haciéndolo reír antes de besar su frente y abrazarla más cerca de él.

Oh, como amaba esta chica.

Él no iba a dejar de mimarla y darle todo aunque terminara siendo el más pobre de los pobres, bueno, no es que eso fuera posible.

Simplemente estaba muy alegre hoy.

Estaba entusiasmado en mostrarle a Hermione la sorpresa que había preparado para ella esa mañana.

En verdad no estaba seguro de cuál sería su reacción, así que decidió mimarla un poco por ahora antes de la sorpresa. Bueno, la había estado consintiendo y mimándola todo el tiempo. Pero ahora, le había comprado ropa extra, accesorios, libros y más de lo habitual, hasta el punto que ella incluso le había rogado que dejara hacerlo. El cachorro regordete, bueno, el gato había sido lo último que habían comprado. Hermione no aceptaría nada de él después de eso, viendo que incluso tuvo que pagar por servicios adicionales para que sus compras fueran entregadas en Hogwarts ya que ninguno de ellos podía llevar más cosas.

Su buen humor sólo fue arruinado cuando alguien había chocado su hombro por accidente cuando atravesaron la puerta del bar.

Peor aún, tenía que ser Justin Finch-Fletchley.

El compañero de clase _Hufflepuff_ de Draco, quien resultó ser un _hijo de Muggles._

—¡Mierda! ¡Cuidado, Fletchley! ¡Saca tus malditos gérmenes _sangre sucia_ de encima! —parecía completamente enfurecido y seriamente disgustado. Era como si fuera a enfermarse sólo por el simple contacto de sus prendas.

—¡Eres un idiota, Malfoy! —Justin le gritó antes de salir caminando sin mirar, evidentemente irritado por el término despectivo hacia él, pero al parecer también inmune de su lengua grosera ya que eligió ignorarlo en lugar de quejarse.

—Fue un accidente. Y no tendrías que haber hecho eso —Hermione lo regañó al momento que Justin se había ido.

—Urgh, el imbécil se lo merecía. Sangre sucias. Criaturas repugnantes —él murmuró mientras desempolvaba un poco de "suciedad" invisible de sus mangas—.Ni siquiera puedo soportar verlos, mucho menos _tocarlos_ —se encogió.

—¿Qué los hace tan diferentes? —Hermione le preguntó en voz baja, parecía dolida, aunque en verdad no sabía por qué.

—¿Qué los hace diferentes? —Draco resopló, sin darse cuenta de cómo Hermione repentinamente se había puesto a la defensiva por esto—.Los sangre sucias son abominaciones. Son _asquerosos._

—Entonces ¿qué es que lo hace asquerosos? —ella lo desafió, mirando fijo a su reacción confundida.

—Su sangre —él contesto, ahora frunciéndole el ceño—.Hermione, ¿vamos a discutir de nuevo por este tema inútil?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que su sangre es sucia? Ellos también son humanos. Todos tenemos la misma sangre —le dijo ella, haciendo caso omiso a su última pregunta.

—Bueno, simplemente lo son. Es de conocimiento público —él se encogió de hombros como si fuera el hecho más obvio en el mundo.

—¿Entonces lo _insultas_ por algo que ni siquiera puedes probar? ¿Conocimiento público?—Hermione se rio burlonamente, negando con la cabeza con desdén en lo ridículo que la gente podía volverse—.Por _años_ , nuestra raza intento de degradarlos, pero ¿en verdad probamos algo? ¿Puedes imaginar lo infantil que todo esto es?

—Ellos descienden de los _Squibs,_ Hermione; _Squibs_ que se casaron con _Muggles_ , finalmente olvidando nuestro mundo hasta que algún estúpido gen mágico resurge después de muchas generaciones. ¿Cómo pueden incluso ser más _inferiores_ a eso? Son la raza más deficiente que alguna vez va haber —Draco explicó, intentando de mostrarle su punto.

—Hay muchos Squibs que vienen de familias sangre pura, Draco. Y resulta que algunos hijos de Muggles realmente se destacan en magia —Hermione razonó.

—¿Sí? ¿Quién? —Draco le pregunto en una voz exigente.

—La madre de Harry —ella contestó simplemente—.Harry dijo que Dumbledore le contó que ella…

—¡Oh, por todos los cielos! —Eso fue todo. Cualquier rastro de bueno humor se había ido—.¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no hables con ese _Potter_ y _ninguno_ de sus amigos? —Draco le reprendió en una voz demasiada alta que los ocupantes dentro del pub habían comenzado a mirarlos de manera incrédula.

Hubo una larga pausa, la respiración de Hermione se contrajo un poco mientras ella lo fulminaba con la mirada, casi aplastando a Crookshanks en el proceso.

—Hermione, yo… —Draco comenzó hablar pero no pudo terminar su frase cuando ella salió furiosa de la taberna.

Él maldijo en voz baja antes de abrir fuertemente la puerta y la persiguió, ignorando todos los susurros turgentes de los clientes.

—¡Hermione! ¡Hey! —él la llamo, un poco sin aliento cuando la sujetó del brazo delicadamente.

—¿Qué? —ella dijo exasperada cuando se giró para enfrentarlo, Crookshanks casi perdiendo la cabeza por tanto balanceo.

—Mira, solo estaba intentando de decir mi punto. Y sabes que no quiero que hables con Potter —le dijo con seriedad, frotándose la nuca. En verdad no quería pelear con ella ahora. Se suponía que hoy la iba a complacer. Después del incidente que había sucedido, se había prometido a sí mismo al menos hacerla sonreír. Y ahora, ella estaba enojada otra vez.

—No me puedes decir que hacer o que no —ella contesto con una mirada desafiante, como retándolo a que se oponga.

—Eso también lo sé —él asintió.

Ella se quedoó en silencio y acaricio a Crookshanks.

—Oye… —él susurro suavemente mientras se acercaba a ella—.Mírame.

—No.

—Mírame.

—Estás con tu tono suave de nuevo. No me gusta —ella negó con la cabeza mientras bajaba la mirada, sabiendo exactamente que todo quedaría olvidado una vez que volviera a mirar a esos hermosos ojos grises sugerentes—.Ni si quiera dijiste que lo sientes —murmuró.

—Está bien, entonces lo siento —él sonrió mientras le levantaba la barbilla delicadamente con el dedo para que lo mirara, sabiendo muy bien lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

—Ni siquiera lo dices en serio —ella le dijo en voz baja, ahora siendo atrapada finalmente dentro de esos orbes majestuosos de nuevo ya que no tuvo otra alternativa que mirarlos. Era demasiado injusto en lo mucho que él podía controlarla.

—Lo sé —él contesto, agachándose para rozar sus labios tentadoramente antes de besarla completamente… profundamente. Casi la hizo gemir con la sensación pulsante que le dio.

Oh, él simplemente era demasiado bueno en esto.

—¿Ves? Ya he sido perdonado —dijo cuando ella abrió sus ojos revoloteando. Ella se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta que él estaba sonriéndole con suficiencia, sabiendo que cualquier batalla que tenían, ya había terminado, y él gano con un simple beso, _otra vez_. ¿Cómo podía ser tan débil?

—Eres un idiota —le dijo frustrada.

—Lenguaje, princesa. Si utilizo palabras ofensivas a diario, no significa que tú también las puedas utilizar. No tienes permitido ser malvada. Yo soy el malvado en este equipo—él sonrió.

Se suponía que ella tenía que estar enojada, pero ahora no podía evitar sonreírle cuando dijo esa parte de "equipo". Tonta.

—Te odio —le lanzo una mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior para dejar de sonreír.

—Yo también te amo. Ahora, ¿podemos regresar y terminar las cervezas de mantequilla? Tu sorpresa todavía está esperando en Hogwarts —él le sonrió antes de envolver el brazo alrededor de su hombro, acompañándola a regresar con él.

Ella no pudo evitar mirarlo fijo y negar con la cabeza mientras la llevaba de nuevo a la taberna.

¿Cómo podía este muchacho ser un imbécil insoportable con otros, casi hasta el punto de que lo desprecien y ser el centro de su odio interminable, pero a la vez podía ser tan dulce con ella?

Supuso que nunca iba a entender.

Especialmente porque lo amaba tanto.

,

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,

.

—¿Es esto realmente necesario? ¿Adónde me llevas? —Hermione se quejaba mientras caminaba lentamente y con cuidado aunque Draco estuviera ahí para guiarla. Él le había pedido que dejara Crookshanks en el carruaje de los Beauxbaton primero antes de llevarla a su sorpresa. Había insistido en colocarle una venda en los ojos para la "gran sorpresa" dentro del castillo de Hogwarts. A ella no le gustaba la idea de no ver nada y de hecho, depender de otra persona. De alguna manera, la asustaba.

—Bueno, esto no es realmente necesario. Sólo quiero que no veas por un rato así te puedo guiar caminando y puedo tocar tus curvas en el proceso, —él le sonrió en su oreja, causando un poco de cosquillas a lo largo de su nuca y espalda cuando él intento de subir un poco más la mano sobre su cintura.

—Pervertido **,** —ella murmuró mientras le golpeaba las manos y lo empujaba antes de que él pudiera tocar su pecho.

Él se rio, le besó el cuello y solo apretó su agarre alrededor de su cintura como respuesta.

—Aquí **,** estamos —finalmente susurró cuando se detuvieron—.Tranquila —dijo en voz baja guiándola a que caminara un poco más. De alguna manera sonaba un poco más serio. Eso la perturbó.

—Está bien —ella asintió mientras colocaba las manos hacia adelante para sentir una puerta que se abría para ella. Frunció el ceño una vez que estuvo adentro ya que ahora escuchaba algunos sollozos. Cuando la puerta se cerró cerca, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nerviosa a pesar de que Draco la estaba abrazando.

—Aquí está —él anunció mientras le sacaba la venda delicadamente.

Lo que vio la horrorizó sin fin.

Incluso estaba segura que por un momento se había olvidado como respirar mientras miraba, aterrorizada, a Pansy, Tracey y Daphne que estaban atadas a sillas individuales. Blaise Zabini y otros tres muchachos que no conocía estaban de pie detrás de ellas, como si fueran guardaespaldas. Sus gritos eran ahogados por las telas metidas desagradablemente dentro de sus bocas. Tenían vendas en los ojos pero Hermione igual podía ver las lágrimas manchando las telas que estaban atadas alrededor de sus cabezas.

—¿Qué hiciste? —Hermione le gritó a Draco. Estaba tan espantada para pensar bien que incluso le dio una bofetada. Sin embargo, ese gesto, sólo hizo que él le sacara su varita y la sostuviera con más fuerza mientras sus amigos se reían, bastantes divertidos de la pequeña hazaña que había sucedido.

—Tu muñeca es un poco enérgica. Y ahora que lo pienso, de hecho ella es la primera chica en abofetearte sin morirse como consecuencia **,** —uno de los muchachos se rió.

—Callate, Nott. ¿Obtuviste lo que te pedí? —Draco le preguntó a los muchachos mientras forcejeaba para sujetar a Hermione en su lugar, mientras ella estaba histéricamente intentando apartarse de él. Ahora no había dulzura en su voz. Era muy firme y profesional, casi como si hubiera tenido la intención de ganar dominio de sus amigos.

—¡Draco! ¡Por favor! ¡Detén esto! —Hermione rogó pero él pareció no escuchar. Sólo le besó el cabello y la apretó más cerca de él. Su cabeza estaba presionada con fuerza sobre su pecho mientras él continuaba hablando con los muchachos en la habitación.

—Por supuesto que lo conseguimos —le dijo un muchacho de aspecto rechoncho con un cuello grueso y brazos de gorila.

—Bien —Draco les sonrió malvadamente—.Entonces podemos comenzar con nuestro pequeño entretenimiento.

Al escuchar esto, las chicas comenzaron a chillar más fuerte. Sus gritos ahogados sonaban como pájaros aplastados.

—¡Cállense! —Uno de los muchachos musculoso les gritó, haciéndolas llorar de miedo.

—Aw, Malfoy. Ni siquiera nos has presentado a tu amorcito. No podemos comenzar la fiesta si no nos conocemos —Nott le dijo a Draco, guiñándole un ojo a Hermione.

—Basta, Nott. Ella no quiere conocerte —Draco frunció el ceño mientras abrazaba a Hermione con más fuerza.

—Hola, jovencita. Por cierto, soy Theodore Nott. Te he estado observando desde hace un tiempo, pero vaya, luces aún más sorprendente de cerca —él le sonrió, ignorando completamente el ceño fruncido de Draco.

Hermione solo sollozó y enterró su rostro en el pecho de Draco como una niña asustada, todavía rogándole que detuviera todo.

¿Cómo podían estar tan calmados y sosegados con todo esto?

¿E hicieron todo esto por ella?

De repente ella tuvo el impulso de vomitar. Su estómago estaba hecho nudos, no pudo evitar aferrarse a Draco para mantener el equilibrio, aunque él fuera la mente maestra de todo esto en primer lugar.

—Te tiene miedo, Nott. Va a ser mejor que te quedes con las que no sean del extranjero de ahora en adelante **,** —uno de los muchachos se rió.

—Cállate, Crabbe. No me compares contigo y tu _novio_ Goyle. Y además, me gusta que mis chicas me tengan miedo **,** —Nott sonrió mientras sus ojos maliciosos recorrían las evidentes curvas de Hermione a través de su delgado uniforme de Beauxbatons—.Dulce Merlín, está tan en forma. Es un pequeño manjar ¿no, Malfoy?

Draco no dijo nada, solo lo fulminó con la mirada y lo apunto con su varita.

—¡Cielos! No hay necesidad de ponerse todo cínico. Sólo estoy intentando disfrutar un buen panorama —Nott hizo una mueca mientras levantaba las manos en señal de rendición, sabiendo demasiado bien lo que podía resultar al poner a prueba el infame temperamento de Draco—. Intenta hablar con tu amigo apenado aquí, Zabini. Se está poniendo demasiado serio en esta fiesta —agregó mientras se giraba hacia el muchacho de piel de oliva detrás de él.

Blaise solo se encogió de hombros y cruzó de brazos, luciendo un poco tenso y en conflicto.

Hermione notó que él no estaba de su habitual humor alegre y siguió mirando de reojo a las chicas que lloraban, o más bien a Daphne.

De repente recordó que de alguna manera ellos estaban juntos.

¿Cómo le podía hacer esto a ella? ¿Cómo puedo estar de acuerdo con Draco incluso si sabía que lastimaría a la chica que él obviamente le gustaba?

Sabía que estas chicas habían sido muy malas con ella, pero no quería que salieran lastimadas solo porque Draco quería vengarla. Ella no era esa clase de persona.

Estos Slytherin daban verdadero miedo, eran criaturas inexplicables y retorcidas.

Ella solo quería salir de allí.

—¡Draco, detén esto ahora, por favor! ¡Déjalas ir! —ella le volvió a rogar, esperando que al menos la escuchara.

—No —él respondió delicadamente, aunque había una gran firmeza en su voz.

—¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡No puedes solo…!

—¿Y qué? ¿Hah? ¿No puedo hacer esto mientras ella pueden arrojarte en una choza vacía a mitad de la noche?

—Pero Draco…

—Prepárense para sacarle la venda a Pansy. Ella es primera —él exigió a los muchachos en una voz dominante, interrumpiendo las protestas de Hermione.

—¿Q-qué vas hacer con ella? —Hermione tartamudeó, escuchando los gritos ahogados de Pansy.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas que es lo que realmente le tiene miedo, entonces? O quizás simplemente podemos ver a su boggart transformado —Draco le sonrió maliciosamente a Hermione mientras se inclinaba hacia su oído así las chicas no podían escuchar. Él había planeado en hacerles creer a las chicas que los miedos que verían en la criatura de forma cambiante era real, solo para empeorar las cosas para ellas y hacerlas interesantes para él.

—¿Q-qué? ¿Eso no es ilegal cuando no está supervisado por…?

—Está permitido si no te atrapan —Draco le guiñó el ojo.

—Draco, por favor… esto es demasiado, —Hermione rogó, pero Draco solo chasqueó la lengua y la ignoró. Hizo un gesto para que los muchachos abrieran el armario delante de ellas. Crabbe y Goyle estaban parados junto al antiguo armario espeluznante, preparándose para abrirlo mientras Nott empujaba bruscamente la silla de Pansy adelante de la misma. Finalmente, Blaise desató la venda apresuradamente al mismo tiempo que sus compañeros abrieron el armario y dejaron salir el boggart.

Los ojos de Pansy ya estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar pero no se pudo comparar con el fuerte grito que dio en la sala en el momento que vio lo que estaba delante de ella.

Una banshee vestida en largas ropas grises parada delante de ella. Tenía el pelo negro que le llegaba hasta el piso y un peine plateado en la mano. Su rostro verde demacrado gritaba aterrorizado, pero nunca pudo sopesar contra su grito de tono agudo supersónico.

Pansy estaba gritando y llorando, casi tropezándose con la silla en la que estaba atada. Daphne y Tracey seguían con los ojos vendados pero también habían comenzado a gritar y a llorar, sin saber lo que le estaba sucediendo a su amiga. Tal vez, pensaron que ella estaba siendo torturada y ellas iban a ser las próximas.

Hermione pudo jurar que sus oídos estuvieron a punto de sangrar por tanto grito en la sala mientras que las chicas parecían competir con los gritos interminables del alma en pena.

En verdad no podía ver mucho ya que Draco la estaba sosteniendo contra su pecho muy fuerte así no era capaz de ver a la criatura. Luego presionó ambas manos sobre sus oídos, cubriéndolas para protegerla de los dolorosos gritos.

Ella trato de luchar para apartarse de él y rogarle que se detuviera; sin embargo, no podía competir con su fuerza.

La asustaba muchísimo mientras sentía el retumbo de su pecho. Él se estaba riendo y disfrutando de todo.

Después de lo que se sintió como una eternidad, Draco finalmente apunto su varita a la criatura y mencionó el hechizo para combatir un Boggart, _Riddikulus_. La criatura perdió su voz antes de que finalmente se desvaneciera.

Hermione seguía aprisionada en el agarre inflexible de Draco y tuvo que girar el cuerpo un poco para ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

Pansy seguía sollozando, pero ahora estaba en el suelo. Seguía atada a la silla y parecía que se había caído de tanto forcejear. Su sonrisa habitual y su rostro elegante ahora estaban cubiertos con sudor y lágrimas, con la máscarade pestaña desparramada bajo los ojos. Sin embargo, lo que agarró a Hermione desprevenida fue el terror puro en su expresión. Ella tenía un susto de muerte; no había ninguna reacción en su rostro más que el de miedo puro.

Ella miró alrededor y ninguno de los muchachos mostró ni un atisbo de piedad. De hecho, parecían estar bastante divertidos mientras se reían de ella; casi como si todo fuera puro entretenimiento.

—Bueno, eso fue divertido —Nott se rió sadisticamente mientras arreglaba la silla, llevándose a Pansy que lloriqueaba con la misma. —Demonios, eso fue fuerte. Fue algo bueno que hayamos protegido el salón con un encantamiento silenciador. No puedo creer que Parkinson le tenga miedo a los banshees, es decir, la última vez que me fijé ella sonaba como a una —agregó, haciendo reír a los demás estridentemente ante la comparación.

—¡Detengan esto ahora! —Hermione les gritó antes de volver a ver a la cara a Draco, quien también se estaba riendo mientras le sujetaba la cintura firmemente—.¡Draco, _por favor_! Ya han sufrido suficiente. Por favor… detén esto, Draco—. Rogó mientras le agarraba desesperadamente la camisa desarreglada.

Draco la miró un momento, frunciendo el ceño ante sus rasgos devastados.

Hermione pensó que él finalmente iba a detener todo, pero él solo le secó las lágrimas que estaban cayendo incesantemente por sus mejillas y la besó suavemente antes de volverse hacia sus amigos para dar su próxima orden.

Luego, hizo una señal para que Goyle trajera la silla de Daphne delante del armario.

—¿Por qué no me escuchas? ¡Por favor, Draco! —Hermione lloró mientras comenzaba a golpearle desesperadamente el pecho.

—Ya sabes que no voy a detener esto, Hermione. Simplemente le estoy enseñando una lección. Ahora, sé una buena chica y solo disfruta del espectáculo —le dijo, sujetándole firmemente las manos para que deje de golpearlo.

—Espera.

—Ambos giraron y vieron a Blaise con los labios fruncidos, Hermione pensó que nunca lo había visto tan preocupado como lo estaba ahora.

—¿Podemos saltar a Daphne por un momento? Podemos ir con Tracey primero —él dijo finalmente.

—¿Qué? ¿Te ablandas por tu _novia_ ahora? —Draco resopló.

—Ella no es mi novia —Blaise contestó, sin estar afectado. —Simplemente sería agradable verla última.

Hermione tuvo que literalmente mantener la boca cerrada para no quedarse boquiabierta cuando escuchó las palabras crueles de Blaise. ¿Cómo podía hacer esto? ¿Por qué no peleaba por ella?

—Interesante —Draco se rió entre dientes. —Muy bien, entonces. Eso no es un problema.

Blaise asintió y llevó abruptamente la silla de Tracey al medio en lugar de la de Daphne. La pobre chica chillaba aterrorizada, siendo consciente de la injusticia de todo.

—Esto va a ser emocionante —Nott se frotaba las manos mientras miraba fijo a la chica que lloraba.

Hermione nunca habría pensado en un grupo de personas más vicioso que estos Slytherin.

Lo que vieron, sin embargo, los había sorprendido. Ya que en vez de una criatura espeluznante, el boggart se había convertido en una sofisticada mujer elegante. Su estructura de rostro y los ojos decía que todoen verdad era un boggart de la misma madre de Tracey.

—¡Eres una desgracia para esta familia, Tracey! ¡Lo supe todo el tiempo! Sabía que sólo mancharías el apellido de nuestra familia. _Mírate_. ¡Eres tonta, fea e inútil! Ni siquiera los cosméticos costosos que he pagado pueden mejorar tu apariencia. ¡Ni siquiera puedes encontrar un hombre adecuado para al menos hacerte útil! Sólo eres una perra que nació en una familia equivocada. ¡ _No_ mereces ser mi hija! ¡Estoy muy decepcionada de ti! ¡Me das _asco_! —el boggart le gritaba.

Los ocupantes del salón parecían haber estado sorprendidos ante lo que había sucedido.

Incluso Pansy había dejado de llorar y había mirado muda por el asombro a la madre de Tracey.

Daphne seguía con los ojos vendados, pero su expresión de sorpresa también era innegable.

Los muchachos dejaron de reír, al parecer sin saber cómo reaccionar a esa aparición repentina.

Cuando Tracey comenzó a llorar por la vergüenza, Hermione no pudo evitar llorar con ella.

Todo parecía demasiado familiar.

Se sentía como…como si ella también estuviera delante de su propia madre.

—Riddikulus —Draco susurró distraídamente mientras apuntaba su varita a la criatura. Se transformó en una rara bailarina antes de que finalmente se desvaneciera dentro del armario.

Hermione se sentía mareada. Sus rodillas estaban demasiado inestables para siquiera soportarla.

Solo dolía demasiado.

Porque durante ese momento, ella había sentido todo el dolor posible que Tracey también pudo haber sentido.

Era como ser apuñalada brutalmente desde las sombras.

Todavía podía sentir la mirada disgustada de su propia madre para con ella, como si acabara de presenciar algo que ya había sucedido, como si estuviera viendo a sí misma en el espejo por primera vez.

—¿Estás bien? —Draco le susurró, sabiendo demasiado bien lo que le había causado a ella para que esté preocupada de esa manera.

Ella negó con la cabeza, demasiado angustiada para siquiera pronunciar una palabra.

—Guau, eso fue raro —Nott frunció el ceño; sin darse cuenta de la verdadera tensión que se había establecido en la sala. —Bueno, entonces quizás Daphne pueda animar un poco las cosas.

—No **,** —dijo Draco de repente. —Creo que es suficiente por ahora.

Hermione pensó que había escuchado a Blaise lanzar un suspiro, pero no estaba en verdad segura si podía incluso comprender si el latido de su corazón aún era normal o si el oxigeno que estaba tomando podía todavía alcanzar las ramas finales de su árbol respiratorio.

—¿Qué? Bueno eso está jodido. ¿Qué hay del boggart de Greengrass, Malfoy? —Goyle se quejó.

—Él ya dijo que es suficiente, Goyle. ¿Eres tan estúpido? El espectáculo terminó —Blaise se quejó acercándose a Daphne que lloraba para desatarle la venda de los ojos.

—Sólo estás intentando salvar tu perra novia así puedes tener un buen polvo más tarde —Crabbe resopló.

—Cállate. Al menos puedo tener un buen polvo con una chica **,** —Blaise le espetó.

En un cuarto de un segundo, Crabbe se fue encima de él, lanzándole un gran puñetazo en su ojo izquierdo.

Las chicas volvieron a gritar, todavía intentando de desatarse de las sillas en las que estaban atadas.

Theodore Nott intento de apartar a Blaise de Crabbe mientras que Goyle hacía lo mismo con el otro, pero ninguno de ellos cedían y comenzaron a dar patadas en el aire como si estuvieran peleando con villanos invisibles.

—¡BASTA!

Todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se volvieron hacia un Draco Malfoyfurioso. Se veía muy preocupado por la chica en sus brazos, pero su expresión podía poner el grito en el cielo a cualquiera que se atreviera a cruzar su camino.

—Cuando digo que es suficiente, entonces, es _suficiente_ —anunció firmemente—.Ahora, va a ser mejor que _escuchen,_ antes de termine de perder el temperamento.

Se giró hacia las chicas que todavía seguían temblando por el miedo mientras ellas lo miraban con grandes ojos bañados con lágrimas de terror.

—Confío en que han aprendido la lección. Hermione está bajo _mi_ protección. La vuelven a _tocar_ , y _mueren_. ¿Entienden?

Las chicas sollozaban y asintieron frenéticamente.

—Que quede claro una cosa aquí. _No_ voy a tolerar a nadie quien siquiera se _atreva_ a lastimar a _mi_ novia. No se olviden de este pequeño detalle que entre el círculo de nuestros padres, mis padres resultan ser bien favorecidos por el Señor Oscuro. Haya resucitado o no, o si incluso creyera en esa mierda, _fui_ entrenado no solo para defenderme sino también para atacar. No saben de las cosas que soy capaz de hacer y estaré encantado de darles una demostración para ustedes, si así lo desean. Mi experiencia no es tan joven como lo soy yo. _Voy_ a proteger lo que es _mío_. Soy una persona egoísta y una persona egoísta _nunca_ se conforma con tolerar algo que es imperdonable **.** —Sus ojos eran letales, como el de un océano mortalmente congelado.

Las chicas gimotearon y asintieron a la vez, sabiendo demasiado bien que no tenían que decir ni una palabra y empeorar las cosas.

Era sorprendente lo dóciles y asustadas que todas se veían ahora. Era incluso imposible comprender que habían sido tan malvadas antes, intimidando a otros y degradando a todos los que ellas consideraban inferiores.

Ahora, sólo lucían demasiado sumisas, como pobres víctimas inocentes quienes nunca habían hecho nada malo para merecer lo que habían recibido.

Excepto que si lo habían hecho.

—Se metieron con la persona equivocada. Merecen las cosas que hoy le sucedieron —Draco habló por última vez mientras levantaba a la chica que temblaba junto a él y la llevó fuera del salón, sin mirar ni una vez hacia atrás, un truco que pareció haber aprendido de su padrino.

* * *

 **N/A : Así es. Nunca se metan con una Malfoy.**

 **Un poco de info:**

 **Boggart: es un ser de forma cambiante capaz de transformarse en la imagen de lo que más teme su espectador. Nadie sabe cuál es su verdadera forma.**

 **Justin Finch-Fletchley: era un mago** **nacido de muggles** **. Estuvo en el mismo año que** **Harry Potter** **en el** **Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería** **y fue elegido para la** **Casa Hufflepuff** **.**

 **Theodore Nott: Un estudiante Slytherin de sangre pura. Compañero de Draco Malfoy. Fue criado por su padre, quien era un Mortífago.**

 **Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle: Estudiantes Slytherin de sangre pura. Fue un miembro de la Brigada Inquisitorial. Hijo de un Mortífago.**

* * *

 **NdT :Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y opiniones a AreRojasHD; MagicisFidem (muy comprensible tu punto de vista); Johanna; Marycielo Felton y BeethDramione.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado del nuevo capítulo. Nos vemos prontito. Besos.**


	18. Muñeca de Porcelana

**Disclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personajes, del mundo de Harry Potter, me pertenecen. Todos pertenecen a JK Rowling. La trama es de BelleOfSummer.**

 **Esté capitulo fue beteado por HunterLight Araiza y Doristarazona.**

* * *

" **Almost Perfect, Almost Yours"**

 **Capítulo XVIII**

" **Muñeca de Porcelana"**

.

 **Mansión de la Familia Pucey, Inglaterra.**

 **Verano**

 **1996**

El sonido del reloj del abuelo se arremolinaba dentro de los tímpanos de Hermione mientras ella miraba lánguidamente el dormitorio de su infancia. Los interiores ornamentados, estuco dorado y cada inclinación sofisticada de los muebles eran tan lujosos como siempre.

Nada en verdad había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que ella había estado allí.

Incluso la fragancia de los aceites esenciales de jazmín estaba presente como si su pequeño travieso ser siguiera todavía allí, desparramando todas las fragancias por toda la habitación simplemente porque le gustaba olerlas.

Era una de sus mayores comodidades en contra de todas las cosas absurdas que exigían a su joven mente.

Hermione respiró hondo mientras miraba a la hermosa mujer delante de su vanidad.

Ella era impecable; una belleza refinada por el tiempo y su continua labor para la perfección.

Pero ella sabía que no era lo suficientemente bueno.

Nunca era lo suficientemente bueno.

— _No quiero que humilles nuestro apellido ante los Malfoy. Sabes que este verano va a ser muy importante, Hermione. Este va a ser el punto de inflexión de tu vida en los próximos dos años._

— _Que tú estés con Draco Malfoy_ _aún_ _no asegura nada; al menos que él te pida para comprometerse y asegurarte el lugar para ser su novia después de que se gradúen._

— _Siéntate derecha, Hermione. Estás encorvada otra vez._

— _¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no utilices esa clase de sombra? No va con el color de tu piel._

— _Merlín, estás adelgazando demasiado, Hermione. ¿No te dije que comieras adecuadamente? Un hombre no quiere que su mujer sea piel y huesos._

— _Has aumentado un poco de peso. Intenta controlar tu dieta._

— _Ve a cambiarte. No me gusta tu vestido esta noche._

— _¡Oh, que i_ _mpropio_ _! ¿Qué van a decir de ti cuando actúas así? Ahora eres una dama, deja de actuar como una niña._

— _Intenta comportarte y no me avergüences esta noche._

— _¡No es suficiente, Hermione!_

— _¿Qué estás haciendo? Esto es_ _imperdonable_ _._

— _¿Cuándo puedes hacer algo bien?_

— _¡Eres una decepción!_

Ella cerró los ojos por un momento y niveló su respiración, inhalando el aroma de los frescos aceites perfumados que tranquilizó sus sentidos. Esforzándose en borrar los comentarios innecesarios de su madre, se concentró en la hermosa chica delante del espejo.

Era sin dudas deslumbrante a sus dieciséis años.

Su cabello era más largo que antes y lo tenía en un hermoso recogido acentuado con algunos bucles sueltos alrededor de la línea de su mandíbula.

Vio como Nana Demelza colocaba cuidadosamente pasadores y horquillas en su lugar, perfeccionando su obra maestra.

De alguna manera la calmaba.

Observando a la misma persona que había cumplido el rol de madre durante toda su vida era un lugar seguro para ella.

Su propia madre en verdad no quería estar cerca de ella de una manera que no podía comprender. Así que siempre era Nana Demelza que llenaba ese espacio vacío.

Cuando ella fue trasladada para vivir en Francia por su educación, había estado devastada. Lloró durante días, rogándole a su padre que la dejara estudiar en Hogwarts, diciéndole que tenía mucho miedo de estar demasiado lejos de casa.

Su madre no le importó y había decidido salir de compras ese día; probablemente muy molesta de su "lloriqueo" como ella lo llamaba.

Adrian incluso se ofreció también para ir a Beauxbatons, solo para estar con ella ya que sabía que su pequeña hermana tenía mucho miedo. Pero en verdad no pudieron hacer nada sin importar lo mucho que lo habían intentado. Sus vidas ya estaban diseñadas incluso antes de que nacieran.

Era una realidad cruel, y tenían que aceptarla. De todas maneras, no eran como si ellos siquiera le hubieran dado alguna opción.

Fue en ese momento cuando Nana Demelza le había pedido a su padre que la dejara ir con Hermione a Francia que ella tuvo esperanza. Estaba muy sorprendida en como su nana la apoyaba. Normalmente, ella no se atrevería ni hablar o dar ninguna opinión a sus amos.

Fue en ese mismo momento que ella se dio cuenta que nunca en verdad iba a estar sola.

Alguien realmente la amaba tanto que estaba dispuesta de hacer el gran gesto de hacer frente a su amo solo por ella.

Alguien en verdad la amaba.

Ella era _capaz_ de ser amada.

Y se sentía reconfortada. Corrió directo hacia la anciana, la abrazó y lloró desesperadamente en sus brazos.

Ella la amaba mucho, sin importar lo mucho que su madre le pedía que no estuviera demasiado cerca de la anciana ya que era inferior a ellos.

Una vez Nana Demelza le había contado que ella era una squib. Venía de una familia de sangre pura de alta clase y fue repudiada y abandonada por su propio padre cuando se enteraron de su anormalidad. La madre de Nana Demelza no quería que estuviera sola en el mundo Muggle así que fue ofrecida como un regalo a una familia amiga, quien en ese entonces era la madre de Ansleigh Pucey. Le había servido a la familia Pucey desde que tenía once años, no pudiendo ir a una escuela de magia en el extranjero por su estado. La familia Pucey nunca había sido cruel con ella; incluso fueron lo suficientemente cálidos para al menos dejarla estudiar con los enormes libros dentro de su biblioteca.

Era su refugio seguro.

Ella decía que un "hogar" era algo que podía hacer sentir a una persona muy a salvo y protegida. Era algo que podía hacer a uno genuinamente feliz y seguro a la vez. Una vez dijo que Hermione también era su hogar. Ella la amaba de esa manera.

Ella era muy especial para Hermione, fue quizás la razón principal de porque la muchacha había estado muy a la defensiva con el grupo de los llamados "inferiores" en este mundo. Porque sólo había sido de los "inferiores" que ella en verdad había aprendido a ser tan amada.

Como una familia de sangre pura antigua, la familia Pucey tenían sus propios elfos domésticos, así que Nana Demelza no fue realmente tratada como una esclava. Nunca se le permitió que fuera a las cocinas. A menudo servía en el comedor, estando de pie allí para cuando ellos necesitaran algo. Siempre estaba allí cuando los visitantes también venían, ayudándolos con sus necesidades.

Los invitados parecían haberlo visto como un enfoque bastante refinado el tener una sirvienta bien vestida sirviéndolos en vez de los habituales elfos domésticos desaliñados.

Lady Petrova incluso la consideraba como un bien raro de la familia Pucey. Ella había encontrado bastante impresionante que la familia tenía su propia sirvienta privada además de sus elfos domésticos particulares. Los rumores decían que ella se había casado con Ansleigh Pucey por ese pequeño elemento.

Ya que Demelza solo tenía muy pocas tareas del hogar en la mansión, había pasado su tiempo dentro de la gran biblioteca de la familia. Era muy aficionada a la poesía y las historias fantásticas. Había alimentado su frustrado corazón con todas esas historias que contenían un final feliz de cuentos de hadas, porque sabía que ella nunca tendría uno.

Fue cuando Hermione había sido confiada a ella que en verdad volvió a vivir. No tenía a nadie a quien amar y enfocó toda su atención y adoración al pequeño ángel.

Lady Petrova lo había aprobado. Incluso había visto más adecuado dejar que Nana Demelza cuidara de su única hija que los elfos domésticos, sabiendo que la sirvienta era muy experimentada con libros y también bien educada e inteligente.

Ella dijo que era esencial que su hija aprendiera los actos de ser una verdadera dama con modales y gustos apropiados. Afortunadamente, Nana Demelza había aprobado ese requisito.

Lady Petrova había contratado tutores especiales para sus hijos antes de que tuvieran la edad apropiada para ir a un internado mágico, pero también había dejado que la sirvienta los cuidara.

Cada vez que los tutores se iban, ella le pedía a Nana Demelza que revisara algunas cosas con Hermione, pidiéndole que perfeccionara todo así la chica no la avergonzara el día siguiente cuando otra clase sería enseñada.

Sin embargo, Nana Demelza no pensó que fuera necesario. A menudo pensaba que Hermione era una niña excepcional. Era muy lista para su edad. Pero por alguna razón, era solo Adrian quien siempre recibía cualquier elogio de su madre. Nana Demelza sabía el motivo, por supuesto, aunque su boca estaba sellada con respecto a ese tema.

No obstante, Ansleigh Pucey era una historia diferente. Estaba muy encariñado con Hermione. Nana Demelza incluso podía jurar que de alguna manera él podía ser su verdadero padre si no fuera por el pequeño detalle que el pequeño ángel en verdad no venía del mundo de ellos.

Incluso él le había permitido ir con Hermione a su nuevo hogar a pesar de la insistencia de Lady Petrova en dejar a la anciana quedarse en la mansión familiar.

Ir a su nueva casa en Francia fue algo muy difícil para la pequeña Hermione. Nana Demelza fue la única quien la había mantenido cuerda a lo largo de todo.

La tía Genevieve no era cruel ni nada por el estilo; sin embargo, era tan estricta y autoritaria como su hermana, Petrova. Desde el momento que Hermione había entrado a su mansión, la mujer la había mirado de arriba abajo como ganado recién comprado, murmurando todas los defectos que había visto y como debería mejorarlos.

Lo que más odiaba la tía Genevieve era la postura encorvada de la pequeña Hermione. Decía que parecía como si estuviera llevando un espíritu maligno sobre su espalda. Hermione estaba tan aterrorizada que se encontró teniendo pesadillas escalofriantes después de eso. Si no fuera por Nana Demelza, estaba segura que se hubiera escapado de allí.

Sin embargo, en este momento, sólo quería regresar a Francia más que estar allí y ser el centro del escrutinio una vez que saliera de su dormitorio.

Pero, por otro lado, ella había hecho esto toda su vida.

Siempre fue el centro de reservas. Había demasiada presión sobre ella. Al crecer, fue entrenada para ser así; como una muñeca frágil de porcelana perfectamente elaborada, para nunca ser tocada o su vestido podría ser deslichado o su piel podría ser manchada.

Ser bella o ser arrojada y desterrada. Esas eran las únicas opciones.

No había lugar para la imperfección.

—Estoy un poco nerviosa, Nana —Hermione dijo en voz baja, mirando la anciana en el espejo mientras ésta le arreglaba el pelo. Siempre tomaba mucho tiempo perfeccionarlo.

—¿Por qué, querida? Luces preciosa —Nana Demelza le sonrió a través de su reflejo antes de continuar su trabajo como si no hubiera sido interrumpida.

—Bueno, ¿qué sucederá si no les gusto a ellos? —pregunto a su nana, preocupada.

—Bueno, ahora no tienen ninguna otra opción, ¿no es así? Su hijo está locamente enamorado de ti. No pueden hacer nada al respecto. _Tienen_ que gustarte; aunque estoy segura que eso es realmente imposible de no hacer —La anciana le sonrió cuando se detuvo y levantó suavemente la barbilla de la muchacha para dejar ver su reflejo en el espejo—.Eres una chica muy hermosa, Hermione. Deberías dejar de menospreciarte.

—Es curioso como Draco siempre me dice eso también —Hermione sonrió—.Dijo que no me doy el merito suficiente.

—Ah, pero por supuesto. El Joven Amo sabe lo que dice. Me encanta como siempre te iluminas cuando hablas de ese muchacho precioso —Nana Demelza le sonrió cariñosamente.

Hermione sólo se sonrojó y bajó la vista al exquisito suelo de parqué, alisando su vestido en el proceso. Llevaba un vestido de hombros al descubierto. Era de una tela de seda almidonada, y un entretejido liso, adornado con lazos, apliques y canutillos, y con un cierre de botones nacarados.

Era blanco, por supuesto.

Ella le había pedido específicamente a Nana Demelza que fuera un vestido blanco.

Draco dijo que ella siempre se veía bien en blanco.

—Ustedes dos están hechos el uno para el otro, mi querida. Si alguien puede decirte eso, estoy segura que soy yo —Nana Demelza le sonrió con picardía, haciendo que sus mejillas tomaran un tono de carmesí rosado.

Draco y ella ya habían estado juntos por dos años. Despedirse de él cuando ella tuvo que regresar a Beauxbatons fue uno de los momentos más desgarradores de su vida.

Le dolía tanto que incluso tuvo que agarrarse el pecho y recordar como respirar mientras el carruaje de su colegio despegó hacia el cielo, su hipo incesante doloroso arrebatando cada oportunidad que tenía.

Draco siempre había sido el fuerte en su relación y ella lo amaba así. Encontró muchas maneras solo para estar con ella. Se escribían cartas casi todos los días, a veces incluso más que eso. Nunca había fallado en aprovechar cada oportunidad para estar con ella. Había fines de semanas en la que él viajaba a Francia solo para verla. Había pasado cada vacación con ella, ya sea en verano o en navidad.

La tía Genvieve era muy estricta con ellos, diciendo lo impropio que era que ellos durmieran bajo el mismo techo, aunque fuera simplemente para una vacación. Sin embargo, Lady Petrova, recibió con agrado la noticia, incluso poniéndose del lado de Hermione e ignorando las agravaciones de su hermana hacia el asunto.

Nana Demelza a menudo pensaba que era muy romántico. Se había encariñado mucho con el Joven Amo Draco a través de los años. El muchacho podía ser a veces un poco pretencioso y egocéntrico, pero él amaba a Hermione en gran medida, y con eso, ella estaba muy satisfecha.

Hermione era su pequeño ángel y se merecía ser amada por el muchacho que ella había amado y adorado con tanta fuerza.

El único problema que Nana Demelza tenía con Hermione y Draco era su adoración casi obsesiva el uno por el otro. Sabía que Hermione era una chica muy lista y responsable, pero a veces, no podía evitar preocuparse en como su mente podía ser manejada por sus emociones.

Una vez, los había atrapado dentro del dormitorio de Hermione cuando ella intentó irla a ver como estaba como a veces lo hacía. Parecía que Draco se había escabullido para estar con ella. Lo que la alarmó fue que los dos estaban echados en la cama, besándose con fervor y estaban a medio vestir.

Estaba tan afligida por el asunto que les había gritado por el error que estaban cometiendo.

Esa noche, Hermione lloró avergonzada y le rogó que escuchara su justificación. Le explicó que en verdad nada había sucedido y que la anciana se había equivocado en pensar en lo que estaban haciendo. Draco aclaró el tema y le prometió a Nana Demelza que el honor de Hermione estaba intacto. Le juró que la respetaba y de que nunca le presionaría en hacer algo para lo que no estuviera lista.

Nana Demelza seguía muy enojada y decepcionada de ellos, pero les prometió que no le diría nada a Lady Genevieve si ellos le prometían que no iban hacer nada estúpido, especialmente porque aun eran muy jóvenes.

La mirada determinada en los rasgos del muchacho mientras le daba su palabra de alguna manera había calmado a la anciana. Fue la razón por la cual ella mantuvo esa noche como un secreto para Lady Genevieve. Merlín sabría lo que su inexorable ama le haría a Hermione si se enteraba que un muchacho medio desnudo estaba en la cama de la joven muchacha a mitad de la noche.

Probablemente mataría a la chica antes de que le estallara una vena o tuviera un ataque al corazón.

De repente, un pequeño chasquido fue escuchado en la habitación, haciendo que las dos damas miraran a un lado para ver uno de los elfos domésticos de la familia. El pequeño elfo alisó ineficazmente sus ropas hechas jirones antes de chillar su anuncio. —Joven ama, los invitados han llegado.

Hermione cerró los ojos antes de indicarle al elfo que se marchara. Miró por última vez su reflejo en el espejo antes de ponerse de pie y salir por la puerta abierta. Había llegado la hora.

.

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,

.

Draco Malfoy estaba mirando fijo el mismo cenicero dorado que había visto la primera vez que había estado en esta mansión hace siete años atrás.

Excepto que ahora, no lo estaba haciendo porque estaba aburrido.

No lo estaba.

De hecho, estaba sintiendo extremadamente lo opuesto.

Casi podía sentir los ligeros saltos de su traje debido a su corazón frenético dentro de su pecho.

La última vez que había estado con Hermione fue durante su descanso de Navidad y ya habían pasado meses. Siempre intercambiaban cartas y se comunicaban a través de la Red Flu, pero sentir su presencia y estar con ella personalmente seguía siendo muy diferente.

Por sus exámenes T.I.M.O, la orientación profesional y sus deberes de Prefectos en el último año académico, no le dieron el permiso para salir del país en sus fines de semanas libres como lo solía hacer.

Hermione le dijo que comprendía y que ella también estaba muy ocupada, ya que también la nombraron como una de las Prefectas en su colegio.

Él había intentado planear salir del país en cada oportunidad que pudiera conseguir pero decidió no hacerlo ya que sabía que era probable que Hermione le diera un portazo en la cara el momento que llegara allí.

Había aprendido a no rebelarse demasiado para conseguir lo que quería.

De hecho, lo había aprendido de la manera más difícil.

Aun podía recordar el momento cuando Hermione lo ignoró durante semanas por lo que sus amigos y él le hicieron a esas perras.

Incluso casi la había perdido como su cita en el Baile de Navidad ante esos tipos al azar y ridículamente ambiciosos.

Fue algo bueno que hubiera crecido sabiendo cómo manejar ciertas… cosas.

Theodore Nott tuvo que quedarse en la enfermería en observación con Madam Pomfrey, después de haber ingerido accidentalmente jugo de un tentáculo venenoso justo después de su clase de pociones, confundiendo el recipiente por un jarro de agua. Se había retorcido de dolor por la sensación de veneno quemando sus entrañas. Si no hubiera sido por la constante vigilancia de Madam Pomfrey, su piel se habría puesto de un color morado de forma permanente. Que mal, que él no pudo culpar a nadie por un _accidente_ tan indeseado.

Ron Weasley fue lo suficientemente estúpido para recibir algo de una admiradora anónima, beber su jugo de regalo de calabaza dulce hizo que su pelo rojo creciera rápidamente de la manera más antiestética. Resulto que su jugo de calabaza había sido mezclado con una poción crece pelo. La vista era bastante horrible de ver, especialmente estando en el Gran Comedor cuando eso sucedió. Ginny Weasley debió haber estado muy molesta de ser acaparada por su propio hermano en el área capilar. Al final, fue desestimado como una broma infantil. Pero aún así, Weasley también tuvo que quedarse en la enfermería por eso, por lo tanto también faltó al Baile de Navidad.

Viktor Krum tuvo un impulso repentino obsesivo en pedirle a Millicent Bulstrode para que se sea su cita en el Baile de Navidad justo un día después de haberle mandado flores y una invitación a Hermione. De hecho, había besado a Millicent de inmediato después de que la chica le dijo que sí. Viktor Krum parecía estar tan locamente enamorado que era como si alguien le hubiera dado una poderosa poción de amor…

Por supuesto, cuando todo se había solucionado, Millicent Bulstrode fue sentenciada a una semana de castigo. Se comprobó que Krum había ingerido Amortentia. De todas maneras, nadie podría culpar a Millicent por no haber admitido su culpa. Nadie escucharía sus suplicas para una justificación. ¿Por qué nadie lo haría? La chica tuvo el mejor Baile de Navidad de su vida. Desde luego, ¿a quién en verdad le gustaría salir de un cierto cuento de hadas al salir con el famoso jugador de Quidditch? No había ninguna otra sospechosa más que ella.

Esos tres tontos y todos los otros ambiciosos sin rostros quienes habían sufrido alguna desgracia al azar a solo días del Baile de Navidad tenían una cosa en común… todos le habían invitado a Hermione a una cita.

Bueno, todo era simple cuando no eres atrapado, después de todo…

Especialmente cuando estuviste siendo el tipo más sensible, dulce y encantador en el mundo durante todo ese tiempo.

Draco hizo el gran gesto de volver a cortejar a Hermione, aunque no habían roto oficialmente. Todos los días, él la esperaba afuera de su carruaje y se unía en sus trotes incluso si ella no le hablara e incluso si él realmente odiaba levantarse tan temprano a la mañana.

Incluso se había escabullido en el dormitorio de las chicas de Slytherin, ganándose un golpe en el brazo cuando intentó subir en secreto las escaleras encantadas, sólo para sacar ese mapa raro y devolvérselo a la pequeña amiga de Hermione, la pequeña comadreja.

También les pidió a algunos alumnos de primer año de Gryffindor que le llevaran flores a Hermione. Él sabía que ella tenía una debilidad por los niños y no tuvo ninguna forma de rechazar sus rosas cuando fueron entregadas por esos pequeños dulces e inocentes Gryffindors. Hermione tenía un cariño irracional por los Gryffindors. Algo que él nunca _jamás_ comprendería.

Ella estaba increíblemente deslumbrante en el Baile de Navidad. Había sido muy tímida cuando bajo las escaleras de mármol, tan ajena de su majestuosa belleza. Simplemente no sabía lo mucho que su inconsciencia de todo lo había afectado tanto.

Si ella hubiera caminado con otro hombre sosteniendo su mano, entonces Draco podría jurar que en verdad hubiera asesinado a alguien en ese instante.

Pero estaba sola, y eso hizo que su corazón revoloteara de alegría.

Esa noche la arrinconó en el balcón. Ella estaba sola y sabía que esta era su oportunidad para disculparse por todo.

Pero por supuesto, él no estaba realmente arrepentido. Pfff. Como si eso alguna vez sucediera.

Torturar esas chicas con un Boggart robado fue uno de sus trucos más ingeniosos hasta el día de hoy. Nunca estaría arrepentido por algo tan brillante como eso.

Aun así, él sabía que no parecer convincentemente arrepentido era un movimiento equivocado en ese momento, así que tuvo que poner su cara más legendaria y de arrepentimiento, solo para el espectáculo.

Le tomó mucho tiempo de convencimiento y de suplica antes de volver a tener la oportunidad de volver a besarla esta vez, pero al final su paciencia dio frutos.

Hermione simplemente no podía comprender sus motivos. Él sabía que esas tipas en verdad se lo merecían y no se arrepentía ni un poco por ello.

De hecho, si él no se hubiera dado cuenta de su angustia por el boggart de Tracey, no lo hubiera terminado tan rápido. Lo estaba disfrutando demasiado.

Pero él sabía que lo que Hermione vio en el Boggart de Tracey estaba estrechamente relacionado con su vida y en ese momento supo que era suficiente.

Al principio, él realmente no podía comprender las inseguridades de Hermione.

Ella era hermosa. No había ninguna duda al respecto. Pero de alguna manera, ella no se podía ver de ese modo. A menudo se menospreciaba, si bien no lo decía en voz alta, sus acciones constantes de preocupación definitivamente lo gritaban.

Fue sólo cuando paso su primeras vacaciones con ella en la mansión de su tía Genevieve que en verdad supo la razón. Esa vieja bruja era un virus.

Podía jurar que estaba programada para detectar cualquier defecto invisible en su sobrina, incluso con los ojos cerrados.

No había ni un día en el que Hermione no fuera regañada o reprendida. Era como si todo lo que ella hiciera estuviera mal. Demonios, incluso si no hacía nada, la vieja bruja le reprochaba sin parar por un pecado de omisión.

En verdad no sabía como ella había sobrevivido a ese lugar.

Incluso hubo un momento cuando Hermione había olvidado una palabra de una de las poesías francesas que ella estaba obligada a recitar todas las mañanas. De la nada, la tía Genevieve estalló y le gritó lo tonta que era por ese pequeño error.

Draco había estado tan molesto que tuvo que ponerse de pie y amenazó con maldecir a la anciana.

Si no hubiera sido por Hermione que corrió hacia él y le rogó que se detuviera, en verdad él hubiera hecho un daño serio.

¿Quién demonios era ella para gritarle a su propia sobrina de esa manera?

Podía jurar que las células de su cerebro ni siquiera podían alcanzar una cuarta parte del conocimiento de Hermione. Draco siempre había estado orgullosa de los logros de su novia y siempre había pensado que ella era la bruja más brillante de su edad; gritarle que era tonta era simplemente demasiado para él poder soportar.

Esa noche, él la había abrazado y acunado hasta que dejo de llorar y se quedó dormida.

Su extraña compulsión de protegerla se había vuelto más y más fuerte después de ese incidente.

Siempre le había preocupado su seguridad y su paradero, a veces hasta el punto de ser demasiado obsesivo al respecto. Y al verla ser castigada y que le hayan gritado por algo tan pequeño, había alimentado esa compulsión.

Esa era una de las razones del porque había estado bastante entusiasmado en su decimo sexto cumpleaños hace cuatro semanas.

Cuando era más joven, algunos meses antes de entrar a Hogwarts, sus padres se sentaron con él para hablar algunos asuntos que él tenía que comprender. Uno de esos asuntos era su responsabilidad como el único heredero de los Malfoy. Sus padres habían sido producto de un matrimonio arreglado y ellos habían sido particulares del hecho que fue un trato impecable y no lo pensarían dos veces en arreglar también a su hijo con una extraña por el bien del apellido.

Sin embargo, a petición de su madre, a él le dieron la oportunidad de elegir una compañera adecuada hasta que cumpliera dieciséis para finalmente comprometerse.

Habían, por supuesto, condiciones que él tenía que seguir y una vez que se comprometiera, se tendría que casar con la chica cuando finalmente cumpliera dieciocho.

La única imagen que había entrado en la mente del pequeño joven ese día era la tímida sonrisa de la primera chica a la cual él le había dado una flor y un beso en ese enorme, hermoso y mágico jardín.

Ese lugar le pertenecía a ella, y _únicamente_ a ella.

Su chica soñada.

Ahora no había vuelta atrás. El mundo podría darse vuelta; el mundo podría destruirse por todo lo que a él le importaba. Esta decisión era la única de la cual se sentía orgulloso. Nada podría quitárselo.

Y ahora, estaba de pie valientemente junto a sus padres, tan alto como su padre. Era casi un hombre, e iba a comprometerse con la chica de sus sueños.

Era surrealista, casi como si estuviera dentro de un hechizo.

Y cuando ella bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con él, se dio cuenta como su corazón podía latir tan profundamente como lo hacía. La última vez que él la había visto bajar las escaleras, ella era tan joven, tan pequeña. No tenía ni una preocupación en el mundo cuando había corrido hacia él para pasar otro día emocionante y de travesuras con su nuevo compañero de juego.

Esos fueron tiempos más simples, pero él los hubiera cambiado por cualquier cosa en el mundo solo para vivir en este momento; más lento, y más exótico.

Ella era el arquetipo de una perfecta novia Malfoy: hermosa, elegante, inteligente, con gran destreza en la magia, y también de una de las familias sangre pura más antiguas.

Y ella era _Hermione_. _Su_ Hermione. Él siempre supo que ella era _suya_ desde el principio.

Y nada podía cambiar eso. Jamás.

¿Cómo podía tener tanta suerte?

* * *

 **N/A:** **Canción para este capítulo: "Spell" de Marie Digby. Estoy tan enamorada de esta canción y creo que queda perfecta con éste capítulo :)**

 **I just want to thank you for all the reviews you've given and for waiting patiently for my chapters even if they're quite late sometimes. My muggle world is too busy for my fanfiction world right now.**

 **Un poco de información:**

 **Amortentia- Es una ponderoso filtro de amor que causa obsesión y tiene diferentes aromas para cada uno que lo huela.**

 **Jugo de Tentacula Venenosa: Es un veneno. Aunque no es mortal, puede provocar una sensación de ardor en las entrañas. También convierte la piel del que la bebe en morado o un tono más oscuro.**

 **Poción Crece-pelo: Es una poción que causa que el cabello de la cabeza crezca rápidamente.**

 **Millicent Bulstrode: ella estaba en el año de Draco Malfoy. Es descripta comoomo una chica robusta y de espalda ancha. Tenía cabello negro y una gran mandíbula que le daba un aspecto agresivo. . En quinto año se convirtió en un miembro de la Brigada Inquisitorial.**

* * *

 **NdT: ¡HOOOLAAAA! ¿cómo están tanto tiempo? Se olvidaron de mí, porque yo no y las extrañe mucho, pero debido a la salud de mi mamá y otras cosas tuve que dejar la traducción de lado, pero para recompensar mi ausencia les traigo cinco capítulos de un hilo, lo que es todo un record para mí, pero por ustedes todo lo vale...así que nos leemos al final, que lo disfruten ;-)**

 _ **Sábado 14 de Octubre 2017.**_


	19. Cuento para Dormir

**Disclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personajes, del mundo de Harry Potter, me pertenecen. Todos pertenecen a JK Rowling. La trama es de BelleOfSummer.**

 **Esté capitulo fue beteado por HunterLight Araiza y Doristarazona.**

* * *

" **Almost Perfect, Almost Yours"**

 **Capítulo XIX**

" **Cuento para Dormir"**

.

Es curioso como el interior puede estar tan perfectamente escondido por la capa exterior cuando te esfuerzas.

Como un artista del mimo con ganas de gritar por un dolor terrible, por el bien del arte, Hermione estaba sonriendo en su lugar.

Un mimo era un personaje perfecto/ sin fisuras en un bosquejo que a veces las personas olvidaban que era también un humano.

Pero la postura de Hermione parecía incluso peor que eso…

Simplemente le dolía sonreír cuando sus músculos estaban temblando como un motor Muggle averiado. Incluso le dolía caminar cuando podía sentir las rodillas tambaleándose por la incertidumbre. Le dolía cuando todo lo que podía sentir era la constante preocupación. Le dolía demasiado intentar ser perfecta cuando ni siquiera tienes la seguridad de que ser perfecta bastaba.

—¡Oh, como ha crecido, Petrova! ¡Ella es deslumbrante! Oh, que hermosa muchacha. —Narcissa fue la primera en hablar, caminando sofisticadamente hacia Hermione como si estuviera flotando; luciendo claramente feliz de haber visto a la chica cuando ella le dio unos besos en el aire a su futura nuera. —La última vez que la vi, ella era demasiado pequeña. Ahora mira como ha crecido para convertirse en una señorita. Te aplaudo por esto, Petrova. Hiciste un trabajo excelente.

—Muchas gracias, Cissy. Por supuesto que mi hija fue criada simplemente en la mejor y más interesante educación. Me aseguré de eso, —Lady Petrova sonrió orgullosa a la otra mujer.

Hermione no pudo evitar bajar la mirada para esconder su entrecejo. ¡Ella _nunca_ la había criado!

Y ¿por qué estaban hablando de ella en tercera persona? Ella estaba allí, en caso de que se hayan olvidado.

Miró a un lado y vio a Draco. Él la estaba mirando. Pero ambos sabían que no podían hacer nada mientras los adultos estuvieran alrededor.

Ella lo había extrañado muchísimo. Solo quería correr a él, arrojar los brazos a su alrededor y hacerle hablar en voz baja esas dulce palabras que siempre le susurraba para hacerla sentir mejor.

Pero ambos sabían que cualquier cosa que ellos estuvieran sintiendo, debían esconderlo por un tiempo, solo hasta que los hipócritas estuvieran fuera de la vista.

—Es una niña muy hermosa —Narcissa continuó hablando con entusiasmo mientras giraba alrededor de Hermione como si ella fuera un trofeo o una nueva túnica recién adquirida. —También tiene caderas bien redondeadas; es muy bueno para tener hijos.

Hermione estaba aterrorizada.

Ellas no estaban actuando solo como si se hubieran olvidado que ella estaba ahí pero en verdad estaban hablando sobre sus caderas para el propósito de tener hijos. En serio. No hacía falta que le recordara de su único deber en este mundo encarcelado.

Aunque lucía un poco aburrido, Lucius Malfoy también contempló sus caderas, tal vez intentando de meditar cuidadosamente esta transacción ideal para que su apellido familiar continuara.

Ella se sintió acosada.

La sorprendió que Draco también estaba observando su cuerpo, pareciendo curioso y un poco divertido de que su madre hablara sobre el "don" de Hermione.

Caderas. Que tema incómodo.

La propuesta no era lo que ella había soñado tener desde que era niña, pero era lo que había esperado.

Draco y ella habían sido muy serios sobre eso, ya que conocían sus obligaciones con respecto a este asunto.

Cualquier parte emocional o sentimental no eran necesarios en este momento.

Para sus padres, esto no era más que un fuerte contrato y un acuerdo influyente entre las dos familias sangre puras. Era un deber inevitable que necesitaba ser llevado a cabo sin problemas y de una manera profesional.

Lady Narcissa y Lady Petrova llevaron casi toda la conversación en la propuesta de matrimonio.

Si no hubiera sido por la caricia segura de Draco sobre su mano cuando deslizó un anillo de diamante en su dedo, pudo haber jurado que todo era realmente un acuerdo comercial.

También le pidieron que tocara el piano para ellos, antes de volver a sentarse con los mayores para hablar de sus deberes de una mujer comprometida.

Toda la tarde hasta la noche temprano fue muy tenso. Sus mejillas le dolían por sonreír forzadamente todo el tiempo. Fue bombardeada con preguntas sobre la historia del clan Malfoy, la comprensión de sus funciones e incluso su conocimiento en política. Tal vez, estaban probando su conocimiento y opiniones en todo así que se recordó a sí misma ser cuidadosa y no participar en debatir demasiado. Sus opiniones eran muy diferentes a las de ellos.

Y _diferente_ era algo realmente malo.

Era muy evidente que lo que querían para su hijo era una esposa _muy_ dócil; lo suficientemente educada para alcanzar el nivel de juntarse con personas influyentes pero lo suficientemente sumisa para realizar todo lo que se le pidiera hacer.

Ella en verdad no podía ver la esencia de todo. Si todo lo que ellos querían era un chica obediente y sumisa para nuera y que ella no podía trabajar y debía quedarse dentro de la mansión para criar un _hijo_ perfectamente sangre pura, para continuar con el apellido familiar, entonces ¿cuál era el uso de la educación? Utilizarlo como una ostentación era simplemente un insulto.

Este era uno de estos momentos en los cuales ella se sentía muy agradecida de que se haya enamorado de su hijo, no solo porque tenía que estarlo sino porque en verdad lo amaba.

Sabía y estaba muy segura del hecho que su madre estaba a punto de empujarla hacia un rico sangre pura al azar si Draco no la hubiera elegido para ser su prometida.

Eso era lo único que la contenía durante toda la cena.

No podía arruinarlo, entonces hizo su mejor esfuerzo para personificar esa perfecta muchacha sumisa sangre pura que los Malfoy querían.

Después de que todo finalizara, sabía que iba a tener menos presión. Draco la entendía. A veces, podrían tener diferentes opiniones, pero él la amaba. Nunca la utilizaría para cualquier cosa. Él la necesitaba porque la amaba, y no al revés.

Su madre siempre se había ocupado de que ella tuviera los mejores compartimentos, la mejor educación, los mejores materiales escolares, la ropa más fina y las joyas más caras en el mundo. Pero era evidente que lo había hecho solo para jactarse de ellos delante de sus amigas y hacerles ver la cantidad de galeones que ella estaba gastando en su única hija.

No obstante, Draco era diferente. Él gastaba mucho para ella y le daría literalmente casi todo porque quería que fueran para "su" propio bien y no para los demás.

Eso hacía toda la diferencia en el mundo, y le dolía un poco saber que su propia madre ni siquiera hacia eso por ella.

A veces, se preguntaba si en verdad ella realmente encajaba en este lugar, o si incluso ella era de aquí…

Cuando la cena terminó, le dijeron que se despidiera de su prometido para poder ir a su dormitorio para tener sus tradicionales horas necesarias de sueño.

Se despidieron con un beso casto en los labios, pero Merlín sabía que su corazón saltó un poco en el momento que el calor de sus labios se habían tocado. Ella sabía que él estaba sintiendo lo mismo cuando sintió como su mano se tensó sobre su espalda cuando el rápido contacto había terminado.

Draco y ella tenían una pasión implícita.

Ellos podrían pelear y discutir a veces, incluso ignorarse durante mucho tiempo. Pero al final, siempre habían sido ellos.

Continuaban volviendo, y tal vez, siempre sería perpetuamente así.

A veces podían ser un pareja disfuncional, polos opuestos en cuanto a todo; pero simplemente tenían algo que nadie más realmente podía comprender.

Eran especiales de esa manera, e implícito o no, ambos lo sabían.

Después de toda la cortesía necesaria, ella obligó sus piernas a no girar y correr hacia su prometido pero a caminar delicadamente a su dormitorio, como una dama comprometida adecuada haría.

Y ahora, faltaba un cuarto para la medianoche y ella seguía despierta, mirando fijo al cielorraso encajonado de su dormitorio, decorado con cavidades pintadas de dorado. El toque Barroco de la habitación siempre le había fascinado cuando era niña; sin embargo, en este momento, simplemente se burlaba de ella por la realidad de que estaba atrapada en el vínculo de la tradición y como el mismo, ella fue solo hecha para complacer a sus propietarios.

Suspiró y se pregunto qué estaría haciendo Draco ahora en su dormitorio.

Probablemente durmiendo…

…como sus padres.

De repente se levantó y miró de nuevo el gran reloj de pie cuando una idea rebelde entró en su mente.

Sus padres estaban durmiendo, por supuesto. Y tal vez también Draco.

Pero ella siempre podría despertarlo…

.

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,

.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior mientras se metía lentamente en la habitación de su prometido; llevaba su libro favorito. Su habitual lámpara de aceite que ahora no era tan grande comparada a esa vez que ella había entrado a esta misma habitación algunos años atrás.

Ella hizo una mueca al oír el sonido chirriante de la puerta antes de meterse finalmente adentro y cerrando la enorme puerta de madera lentamente.

Tuvo que ser muy silenciosa. Finalmente había decidido que quería verlo. Probablemente él ya estaba dormido y ella no quería…

—Luces muy graciosa imitando a un ladrón con movimientos lentos…

Ella miró alrededor y vio a Draco observándola. Estaba sentado indolentemente sobre su cama grande, semidesnudo con un libro sobre su regazo y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Lucía realmente presumido, pero tenía derecho de estarlo.

Era una vista jodidamente hermosa.

—Pensé que estabas dormido —ella dijo con un mohín, sonrojándose un poco cuando se acercó a él y vio como estaba vestido.

—No puedo dormir. Te extraño demasiado —le sonrió seductoramente, corriendo distraídamente el libro a un lado.

—Entonces ¿por qué no fuiste a mi habitación? —pregunto ella, deteniéndose y quedándose a una distancia aceptable de su cama.

—Sé que también me extrañabas lo suficiente para venir a mi habitación —él se encogió de hombros con confianza, su sonría seguía plasmada en su rostro masculino perfectamente cincelado.

—¿Cómo sabías?

—Estás aquí, ¿verdad?

Se miraron por un rato; orbes marrones avellana fusionándose con esas motas grises.

—Ven aquí —dijo él finalmente con un susurro ronco. Hermione pudo jurar que alguien acababa de lanzar un encantamiento sonoro en su corazón para que emitiera un latido tan floreciente.

La voz era demasiado dulce y demasiado dictatorial para que ella se negara. Sólo se tenía que acercar un poco más. Se sentía…excitada.

Cuando llegó al borde la cama, gritó de repente cuando Draco de la nada la tomó de la cintura y la puso sobre su regazo, sus piernas quedaron a horcajadas sobre él, en ambos lados.

—¿Q-qué estás haciendo? —ella forcejeó para apartarse pero el agarre en su cintura lo hizo imposible.

—Sshh… sólo bésame —él susurró en voz ronca antes de traer su cuello hacia él para besarla ardientemente en los labios.

Hermione no pudo hacer más que rendirse en ese momento. La sensación de su pecho desnudo contra su delgado camisón era hermoso… aterciopelado y hermoso. Pero nunca se podía comparar con sus bocas, colisionando entre sí como una batalla de baile, pellizcando, mordiendo, succionando… las lenguas revelándose en el momento que se sintieron en casa otra vez.

Ella gimió y su cuerpo se arqueó hacia él cuando éste bajó la cabeza para mordisquear su cuello y sus manos comenzaron a acariciar el cuerpo de ella, metiéndolas en su camisón ya levantado, debido a su posición.

Sus manos eran más ásperas y más fuertes. Él le había contado sobre algunos de sus clases de duelo con su padrino. No sólo involucraba la magia, sino también el vigor y la resistencia, así que también le pidieron que aprendiera el arte de luchar físicamente. Sus ejercicios habían hecho que su pecho se agrandara más y su cuerpo se hiciera más varonil. Lo que a ella más le encantaba era el gran contraste de su cuerpo suave con el cuerpo fuerte de Draco. La hacía sentir como si realmente hubieran estado hechos para complementarse.

La sensación áspera de sus palmas sobre su piel era como electricidad; la animaban y la provocaban sin parar.

Este era uno de sus momentos sin limitaciones con él.

Él simplemente la podía hacer sentir tan…libre. Como si ella pudiera hacer cualquier cosa que quisiera porque él siempre estaba allí para atraparla.

La seguridad y el refugio que él podía ofrecerle la hacían sentir muy especial. Era solo con él que ella se podía sentir de esa manera, salir de su pequeña caja, y sentir todo y gozarlo.

Ahora estaba tan excitada, que quería estallar. La humedad que sintió entre sus piernas estaba rogándole por más fricción y simplemente no era suficiente. Podía sentir su erección y su corazón estaba a punto de ceder a las sensaciones fuertes y abrumadoras que ambos evidentemente sentían. Era liberador, casi primitivo.

—Draco —ella exhaló, esforzándose para encontrar la fuerza de regresar a su consciencia más racional.

Él solo no se detuvo, pero incluso incremento sus atenciones en su cuerpo, haciéndola gemir más cuando él finalmente le sacó el camisón y rápidamente se sumió en su pecho, haciéndola gritar en éxtasis mientras él succionaba uno de sus pezones endurecidos y masajeaba bruscamente el otro con su palma áspera.

Se sentía demasiado bien, ella estaba segura que ya había perdido cualquier sentido de timidez por su grito embarazoso.

Ella succionó un suspiro cuando de repente él la empujó un poco sobre las sabanas arrugadas para maniobrar su cuerpo para estar encima de ella, sus piernas seguían separadas en ambos lados mientras sujetaba fuertemente sus caderas, jadeando y mirándola como si estuviera a punto de comerla viva.

¿Qué es esto?

¿Finalmente lo iban hacer?

—Draco, por favor. Para, —ella rogó de pronto, entrando en pánico cuando sintió sus dedos enganchar la tira de sus bragas de seda.

—¿Por qué? —dijo él en un ahogo. Sus músculos ya estaban tensos y parecía como si estuviera sufriendo, intentando de detener lo que sea que él quería hacer sólo para escucharla.

—T-Tú me prometiste que no me ibas a apurar si aun no estaba lista —ella dijo gimiendo, sintiendo de repente como si estuviera por llorar, aunque en verdad no sabía la razón.

—Pensé que estabas lista. Es decir, me estas dejando…ya sabes… y ahora estamos comprometidos, ¿verdad? —él le pregunto, ahora luciendo confundidos y en conflicto. El pecho de él estaba subiendo y bajando de una manera agitada, y ella estaba segura que sus ojos estaban intentando rogarle que le diera lo que él quería.

—Tengo miedo —realmente no pudo decir nada más, así que solo le dijo la pura verdad. Después de todo, decían que iba a doler.

—Voy a cuidarte. Lo prometo. Voy hacer que ames esto, Hermione —le dijo; ahora casi suplicando. Hermione tuvo que mirar hacia un lado para apartarse de su expresión dolorosamente tensa.

Simplemente ella no podía hacer esto ahora.

Él no se movió de su posición por un rato, hasta que Hermione sintió que él levanto su peso encima de ella. Cerró los ojos y quedó allí tendida mientras sentía que la cama se movía un poco mientras él se apartaba.

La pérdida de contacto de piel y la pérdida del peso de su cuerpo se sintió terrible. Un fuerte estremecimiento de soledad de repente invadió su sistema.

Se giró para verlo. Él estaba sentado al borde de la cama dándole la espalda. Ella podía ver el profundo movimiento frenético de su espalda desnuda. Él estaba intentando de recuperar el aliento mientras se pasaba una mano frustrada por su pelo fino despeinado.

Hermione aprovechó el momento para sentarse lentamente y ponerse el camisón.

Después de eso, el silencio fue ensordecedor.

Sentía un leve palpito mirando lo frustrado y lo decepcionado que él estaba. Incluso parecía enojado.

—¿Draco? ¿Estás enojado conmigo? —Hermione susurró preocupada mientras se acurrucaba más cerca a su prometido, poniendo tímidamente una mano sobre su hombro.

—No estoy enojado, Hermione —Draco contestó suavemente cuando finalmente se giró a verla, todavía intentando de recuperar el aliento. —Yo soy el que debería pedirte perdón. No debí haber hecho eso.

—Te dejé hacerlo. Es mi culpa por haberte confundido —ella negó con la cabeza mientras le besaba la mejilla delicadamente.

—Vamos a olvidarlo, ¿de acuerdo? —Él le sonrió mientras la abrazaba fuerte mientras olía su cabello. Hermione podía seguir escuchando el caótico latido de su corazón a través de su pecho y lo mucho que le estaba intentando de detener su respiración entrecortada. Era obvio que él quería alejarse por un momento para componerse, pero aun así decidió consolarla sólo para asegurarle que no estaba enojado.

Ella quería llorar.

Era por esto que Draco era realmente especial.

Ninguna de las personas afuera podía imaginarlo siendo tan dulce y gentil. Él no hacía esta clase de cosas por cualquiera. De hecho, él no hacía esto por nadie, excepto por ella.

Ella estaba segura que algunas personas podían garantizar el fin del mundo si Draco Malfoy podía ser visto alguna vez de esta manera. Esto no era su naturaleza en absoluto.

Pero ambos lo mantuvieron en secreto.

Ella era ésta princesa remilgada de estilo Victoriano, perfecta y mojigata ante los ojos de los demás, pero Draco también sabía cómo ella podía ser la chica más rebelde.

Él era el más pretencioso y arrogante, el muchacho rico quien era mal educado y era odiado por casi todos. La idea de él siendo gentil era demasiado imposible de incluso discernir, pero ella sabía que él también podía llegar a ser el muchacho más dulce del planeta.

Nadie sabía esto, sólo ellos.

Era algo de ambos, y de ninguna manera nadie más podía romper eso.

—Te amo tanto, Draco —ella sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos, sintiendo el gran confort y el santuario que él siempre ofrecía. Nada podía apartar esto de ella.

—Sabes que yo también te amo, princesa —él sonrió mientras le besaba la frente. —Ahora vamos a ver el verdadero propósito del porque estás aquí —se rió suavemente, intentando cambiar de tema y quizás distraerse él mismo cuando se giró para mirar el libro de Hermione tirado en el suelo.

Hermione vio a lo que se estaba refiriendo y le sonrió. —Vine aquí para mi cuento para dormir —dijo pícaramente.

—Algunas costumbres realmente no cambian ¿no? —él se rió en voz baja, recordando lo que solían hacer cuando eran niños, metiéndose a escondidas en la habitación del otro para leer libros. Ella era una mala influencia.

Hermione solo rió y convocó al libro del suelo y se lo dio a Draco.

—Tu libro favorito de mitología —asintió Draco cuando abrió las páginas del libro.

—Siempre lo llevo conmigo —ella asintió mientras se acurrucaba más a su abrazo. Él tomó la oportunidad para entrelazar su brazo alrededor de su cintura e inclinándose un poco así podía oler el dulce aroma de su pelo otra vez.

—A ver si entiendo. ¿Viniste aquí así puedo leerte un cuento para dormir? —él frunció el ceño a forma de broma.

—Y así también podemos ver salir el sol juntos —ella asintió, arrugando un poco la nariz cuando él le besó la punta cariñosamente.

—Tú y tu mente ñoña —él rodó los ojos divertido.

—Una vez leí sobre las instrucciones de la vida escrita por este autor realmente muy bueno, que mirar la salida del sol al menos una vez al año hace tu vida más significativa. Como plantar un árbol en tu cumpleaños, decir te amo, mantener una promesa, ser el primero en decir hola, mirar a las personas a los ojos, sonreír… es como salvar una vida, ¿sabes? —ella le dijo, sonriendo distante en el espacio.

Draco no pudo decir nada pero solo la observó, intentando, una vez más, de comprender el hecho de cómo diablos tuvo tanta suerte para que esta hermosa chica estuviera aquí con él, y era toda suya.

Si ella necesitaba más tiempo entonces él se lo daría.

Definitivamente valía la pena.

—Cuando era niña me despertaba e iba a buscar ese lugar especial sólo para decir saludar al sol. Jugaba con las pequeñas gotas del rocío y correr hacia las nieblas. Siempre me encantó jugar con el sol con mis dedos pequeños, ¿sabes? Extiende tu mano así —ella susurró mientras tomaba la mano de Draco y extendió sus dedos en el aire. —Luego la cierras y la vuelves abrir —ella continuó mientras extendía sus dedos delicadamente y luego los cerraba, como la cola de un pavo real.

—Los rayos son como bolas de cristal cuando te golpea. Nana Demelza se enojaba conmigo cuando le dije que me gustaba mirar directo al sol. Decía que no es bueno para mis ojos. Pero lo que ella no sabía era que sus rayos hermosos y cálidos, cuando los miras directamente durante el primer minuto te saluda, te abriga cuando experimentas sus primeros rayos. Es una sensación hermosa. Siempre quise compartir uno contigo antes, y desayunar en una manta después de haberlo visto. Pero siempre te quedabas dormido y tenía miedo de despertarte —ella se rió con cariño ante el recuerdo.

—Eras un mocoso tan malcriado cuando eras niño. Siempre estabas enojado con todos, y tenía miedo de que te enojaras conmigo porque no quería que me ignoraras, porque siempre quería estar contigo. Creo que ya te amaba desde ese entonces, incluso desde esos tiempos inocentes —agregó mientras sonreía antes su expresión de asombro.

Draco no pudo hace más que inclinarse y besarla profundamente.

 _Tenía_ que besarla.

Ella era la única que podía hacerlo sentir realmente de esta manera.

La sensación de sus labios juntos era perfecta, provocando y fusionándose con el calor del otro y apasionaba magistralmente sus sentidos.

Era abrumador. Todo era tan irresistible que apenas se había dado cuenta que ahora estaban _realmente_ comprometidos. Era irreal; el saber que estaban comprometidos y eran felices por eso era una sensación totalmente diferente comparada a darse cuenta y asimilar todo en su sistema de que ellos estaban _verdaderamente_ comprometidos. Que ella era realmente suya y lo sería para siempre.

De repente quería saltar los dos años que venían así podían graduarse y casarse. Así se la podía llevar con él, caminar con ella de la mano sobre su brazo y decirle a todos de que ella era de él y que no había nada que pudieran hacer al respecto.

Ningún hombre podría tocarla, sólo él. Ella era demasiado pura e intocable que la protección que él tenía con ella se estaba convirtiendo demasiado fuerte cada día. No quería que siquiera ningún hombre la mirara. Ella nació solo para _él_ y preferiría matar que compartir.

Ella sería completamente de él algún día, y cuando ese momento llegara, se encargaría que ella ni siquiera se atreviera a pensar ni a mirar a ningún hombre más que a _él_.

—Haré todo lo que quieras, todo lo que digas —él susurró a través de los ojos que revoloteaban. No lo podía evitar. Esta chica tenía su magia brotando por toda su piel y para él no era suficiente.

—¿Te despertarás en la madrugada por mí?

—Si tengo que ser como tus compañeras hiperactivas, entonces que así sea.

—¿Me leerás mi cuento para ir a dormir? —ella se cruzó de brazos mientras le aleteaba sus pestañas dulcemente. Sabía que siempre funcionaba.

—Todo lo que quieras, lo tienes —él sonrió mientras apretaba su barbilla suavemente, haciéndola reír en voz baja.

—Me alegra que lo sepas —Hermione sonrió mientras golpeaba el libro impaciente para indicarle que comience a leer.

—Creo que te consentí demasiado —él negó con la cabeza mientras abría el libro obediente, haciéndola reír más.

—Lindo señalador —él sonrió de pronto cuando vio el narciso marchitado y seco mientras rozaba las páginas.

Eso hizo que Hermione dejara de reírse y se mordió el labio inferior. Había un nuevo rubor rosa brillando en sus mejillas. Eso lo divirtió.

—¿Este es el narciso que te di antes? —él no pudo evitar preguntar, luciendo aturdido y asombrado con la nueva realización.

Ella solo asintió, sonrojándose más. —La-la he guardado desde entonces.

Draco negó con la cabeza, un poco boquiabierto al darse cuenta lo que ella había hecho. Su parte un poco desafiante levantó el narciso de algún lugar, pero ella lo guardó. Incluso recordó lo arrugada que estaba porque la había metido dentro de su bolsillo. Pero aun así… ella lo guardó.

De pronto él se sintió muy especial…

—Y ahí estaba yo, pensando que en verdad te habías olvidado de mi —le dijo incrédulo y sorprendido.

—Nunca lo hice, Draco. Estaba tan devastada cuando partiste; incluso más cuando creí que no contestabas ninguna de mis cartas. Hubo una vez que pensé que en algún momento me odiabas —le dijo siendo sincera, sus dedos acariciando delicadamente el narciso marchito que estaba en la página de su libro.

—Eso nunca volverá a suceder. Te lo prometo, princesa. Nunca dejé de amarte y nunca lo haré —dijo él mientras le tomaba la mano y se la apretaba un poco.

Se quedaron así por un rato. Siempre se sentían cómodos juntos. A pesar de todas las cosas que los envolvían en su mundo demandante, siempre habían sabido que se tenían el uno al otro. Sin importar todo el sin fin de condiciones y requisitos que sus padres les exigían, o incluso los deberesy obligaciones interminables que tenían que hacer, o la falta de un poco de apreciación en todo.

Ahora ellos se tenían el uno al era más simple si sólo se enfocaban en ese hecho.

—Por favor, lee éste —Hermione susurró mientras señalaba el título. —Es mi favorito —agregó, se inclinó y descansó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Está bien —Draco sonrió y le besó la frente antes de comenzar a leerle la historia.

"Pigmalión y Galatea. Era una historia de amor tan inimitable que era difícil de definir, y mucho menos aceptada cuando se la pensaba con claridad. Pigmalión era un joven y guapo escultor de la Antigua Grecia. Sus trabajos eran tan perfectos que incluso comenzó a ver cada defecto de las mujeres que lo querían y por esto vivió sin casarse, siempre buscando la perfección pero no lo podía encontrar.

Un día, él decidió esculpir una hermosa estatua de marfil de una mujer perfecta. La estatua era demasiado hermosa y demasiado perfecta que era difícil creer que no tenía vida. La doncella incluso parecía lucir como si hubiera elegido no moverse por la modestia.

Fue inevitable. Pigmalión se había enamorado profundamente de su propia obra maestra. A veces, él la tocaba y la acariciaba como si quisiera asegurarse a sí mismo si ella era real o no. Ni siquiera podía creer que estuviera hecha de marfil.

Él consintió la figura y la nombro "Galatea", que significaba "amor dormido". Acariciaba la estatua; le daba presentes de caracoles brillantes y piedras pulidas. Él le daba flores y pequeños pájaros. Le daba joyas, aros, colgantes de perlas y collares. La vestía e incluso la acostaba con prendas de color morado y la llamaba su esposa.

Cuando llegaron las fiestas en honor a Afrodita, Pigmalión decidió formar parte de los rituales y le pidió perdón a la diosa por todos los años que él se había alejado de ella. Le pidió una esposa como su doncella de marfil porque sabía que era muy imposible pedir por su propia doncella de marfil en sí, aunque en su corazón, él no quería a nadie más. La Diosa estaba sorprendida en como el joven amaba tanto a un objeto sin vida, que era hecha solo de marfil, así que le dio vida a la estatua.

Por su gracia, Pigmalión y Galatea se casaron. Su unión produjo una hija llamada Pafo, cuya ciudad estaba consagrada a Afrodita."

—Aunque él sabía de donde ella había venido, y que provenía de un marfil, la amó de verdad aunque su mente le decía lo equivocado que estaba. Creo que es romántico, ¿no crees? —Hermione suspiró cuando Draco terminó de recitar la obra del poeta romano, Ovidio.

—No lo sé… —dijo de repente, frunciendo el ceño inseguro. —Es decir, ella sigue siendo una piedra, ¿no? Ni siquiera es humana, de hecho es más como una abominación.

.

* * *

 **N/A: Canción para éste capítulo: "Magic" de Colbie Caillat. :)**

 **NdT: Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 _ **Sábado 14 de Octubre 2017.**_


	20. Lluvia de Verano

**Disclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personajes, del mundo de Harry Potter, me pertenecen. Todos pertenecen a JK Rowling. La trama es de BelleOfSummer.**

 **Esté capitulo fue beteado por HunterLight Araiza y Doristarazona.**

* * *

" **Almost Perfect, Almost Yours**

 **Capítulo XX**

" **Lluvia de Verano"**

.

—Draco, despierta…

Draco gimió y abrió los ojos para ver a Hermione mirándolo, su pelo largo sirviendo como cortina entre su suave rostro iluminado con una luz tenuemientras lo veía.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír. Ella era como un ángel.

Definitivamente podía acostumbrarse a despertarse todas las mañanas así.

—¿Ya es la hora? —él preguntó en un susurro soñoliento mientras levantaba la mano para meter una amplia cantidad de rizos detrás de su pequeña oreja. Sabía que le había prometido que verían el amanecer juntos. En verdad odiaba despertarse demasiado temprano. Y ahora se sentía cómodo en sus almohadas que todo lo que quería era quedarse en esta cama para siempre con ella.

Todo se sentía y olía como jazmines que florecían en el medio de la primavera acompañado con un toque aterciopelado de invierno con un ramo de rosas de damasco.

Todo era tan deliciosamente femenino y cálido a la vez.

Todo se sentía y olía como…Hermione.

Él se preguntaba cómo sería su vida si pudiera despertarse todas las mañanas con ella como su esposa, con su esencia fusionada con sus sabanas, almohadas y camisas…

Nada podía ser mejor que estar acostado allí y mirando a la chica de sus sueños, mirándolo con ternura. Las pequeñas gotas suaves de la lluvia afuera estaban dando una serenata a sus sentidos, calmándolo y rogándole permanecer en ese tentador estado medio dormido.

Fue solo cuando se dio cuenta que ella no estaba sonriéndole que sabía que en realidad tenía que abandonar la tierra de los sueños. —Oye, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó mientras se sentaba con cuidado y tomaba con las manos su rostro preocupado. Ella era tan cálida y tan suave, pero no parecía estar feliz como él lo estaba.

¿Había hecho algo mal?

—Mierda. ¿Me quedé dormido? Nos levantamos a tiempo y…

—Está lloviendo, Draco —ella le dijo en voz baja mientras miraba las gotas golpeando en la ventana.

Oh.

Entonces el sonido de la lluvia no era de su sueño.

—Supongo que tendremos que hacerlo mañana, —ella continuó mientras suspiraba decepcionada y se deslizó más cerca para descansar la cabeza sobre su pecho. —Bueno, al menos pudiste volver a dormir, heh.

—Pero me acabas de despertar —dijo él antes de besarle la frente con ternura. Ambos estaban tan cómodos el uno con el otro; cada acción incluso parecía ser ahora instintiva.

—Lo lamento. No pude evitarlo —ella se encogió de hombros. Lucía un poco triste y él supo que lo había despertado porque estaba buscando algo que al menos la hiciera sentir mejor. Lo puso un poco feliz que de alguna manera ella confiaba en él en casi todo; otra vez, otra de las señales infinitas de lo fuerte que eran en verdad juntos.

—Bueno, ahora no tengo sueño —mintió. Seguía teniendo mucho sueño. No era una persona madrugadora en absoluto y se quedaría en la cama hasta que fuera mediodía si pudiera.

El suave sonido de la lluvia, la sensación de terciopelo de sus almohadas y sabanas, su calidez y la suavidad tentadora de su cama eran como magnetos que lo jalaban para relajarse y cerrar los ojos. Pero sabía que no podría lograr dormir sabiendo que no había intentado al menos hacerla sentir mejor.

Después de todo, era su deber como su valiente prometido.

—Te diré que haremos. Tengo una sorpresa para ti —le sonrió de repente mientras le besaba la frente antes de levantarse.

Hermione frunció el ceño pero lo siguió de todas maneras cuando él comenzó a ponerse su camiseta blanca y una bata que estaban colgadas en la mesa de luz.

—¿Qué? —Hermione se sonrojó cuando de repente la mirada de él la recorrió con su camisón tan pronto como ella se puso junto a él.

—Viniste aquí anoche sin ni siquiera usar una bata sobre ese delgado camisón. No es de extrañar que casi lo _hicimos_ —él sonrió.

—N-no… me olvidé, ¿de acuerdo? —ella lo miró mientras se cruzaba los brazos recatadamente sobre su pecho para cubrirse de forma ineficaz. En verdad se lo había olvidado. Lo había extrañado tanto la noche anterior y se sentía muy en conflicto en si colarse en su habitación o no, así que terminó corriendo en el pasillo sin cubrir su largo camisón de color azul incluso casi transparente hecho de seda sensible. Realmente no había pensado en cómo estaba luciendo cuando entró al dormitorio de Draco. Pero ahora que lo había pensado y él lo había mencionado tan abiertamente, no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más.

En verdad le había dado algunas señales confusas. Con razón ellos casi…

—¡Dame eso! —le exigió mientras tiraba de la bata que él ya estaba vistiendo.

—Oye, no tienes que ser tan directa. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es pedir si me quieres ver desnudo, ¿sabes? —él se rió cariñosamente.

—¡Draco! —ella se quejó mientras lo golpeaba suavemente en el brazo, de hecho demasiado suave que pudo haber sido confundido por una caricia. Él tenía unos bíceps muy firmes. Su novio no solo había crecido de altura en estos años, sino que también se había puesto más masculinamente fornido. Él siempre había sido delgado, pero ahora, tenía un pecho más amplio, músculos más firmes y también un físico bien construido.

Ella tuvo que sacar la mano antes de que él se diera cuenta que estaba de pronto hiperventilando.

—¿D-dónde vamos a ir? Está lloviendo, —ella le pregunto en cambio, intentando evitar el recorrer con sus ojos su delgada camiseta blanca mientras él se sacaba la bata. Él la estudió por un momento y ella apartó la mirada mientras se mordía el labio inferior, nerviosa. Si él había notado su timidez, entonces eligió no tenerla en cuenta cuando sonrió casualmente y la ayudo a ponerse la bata.

—¿Y qué si está lloviendo? Nos encantaba la lluvia cuando éramos niños —él le sonrió mientras le ofrecía su brazo.

Como una niña, Hermione se volvió a sentir entusiasmada otra vez.

Él, sólo él, podía causar esta reacción en ella.

.

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,

.

—¡Draco! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Hermione gritó como una madre indignada en el momento que su prometido había corrido descuidadamente directo hacia la lluvia torrencial cuando llegaron a la galería de la mansión cubierta con una enredadera.

Estaba un poco neblinoso y sombreado en la madrugada debido a las oscuras nubes que cubrían la venida esplendorosa del sol. La densidad del aguacero le estaba salpicando un poco la piel, incitándola a abandonar su lugar sombreado y correr a la lluvia con él.

—¡Aw, ahora mi prometida está siendo aburrida! —Draco fingió un pequeño suspiro mientras se agarraba la camiseta empapada sobre su pecho mientras sacudía la cabeza dramáticamente.

Merlín, se veía…comestible.

—¡No estoy siendo aburrida! ¡Te va agarrar un resfriado! ¡Regresa aquí en este instante así te puedo secar! —ella grito, pero él solo se reía histérico y se abrió de brazos hacia el cielo que lloraba.

Su risa era demasiado contagiosa. Ella ni siquiera podía mantener un rostro serio mientras trataba de regañarlo.

—¿Por qué diablos te estás riendo? —ella gritó mientras ponía ambas manos sobre su cintura a manera de reprimenda.

—No lo sé —él se encogió de hombros, el rostro rojo por la risa. —¿Por qué _tú_ te estás riendo?

—¡Porque tú no paras de reírte!

—¡No puedo dejar de reír porque tú no dejas de reírte tampoco!

—¡Te odio!

—Sólo ven aquí —él se rió mientras le abría los brazos, tentándola a jugar con él bajo la lluvia como lo solían hacer cuando eran niños…

— _¡Draco, regresa! ¡Ellos realmente se van a enojar si te ven jugando bajo la lluvia! —La pequeña Hermione gritaba preocupada, teniendo en cuenta que su compañero de juego ya estaba empapado y siguió jugando sin hacer caso en los charcos de la lluvia. Ella en verdad no quería que él se metiera en problemas._

— _¡Ven a jugar conmigo, Mione! —Draco le exigió mientras levantaba un poco de agua de un charco formado en el suelo inundado._

— _¡No! ¡Si no te detienes en este instante, ya no jugaré contigo! ¡No voy a jugar contigo nunca más! —ella amenazó al pequeño. Se estaba poniendo ansiosa porque él fuera atrapado así que tuvo que recurrir a amenazarlo. No quería hacerlo, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Su padre le volvería a golpear. Ella podría curar sus heridas por supuesto, pero igual saldría lastimado en el proceso, y no quería eso para él._

— _Eres una aguafiestas —Draco murmuró de mal humor mientras regresaba a la galería. De una manera tan extraña que Hermione pudo de alguna manera controlarlo con solo amenazarlo que ya no jugaría con él nunca más. A él le gustaba jugar con ella. Siempre quería estar con ella. De alguna forma lo asustaba que ella fuera a jugar con alguien más y no con él, especialmente con Adrian. Era algo confuso que su pequeña mente todavía estaba intentando descubrir._

— _¿Ves? Ahora estás todo mojado. Te vas a enfermar —Hermione dijo mientras secaba su rostro y su pelo húmedo preocupada con su pañuelo grande. Su pelo rubio pálido era ahora de un tono dorado y amarillo más oscuro cuando estaba todo mojado._

— _No lo haré. No me enfermo. Soy lo suficientemente fuerte. Padre dice que los Malfoy no se enferman. Tenemos una sangre superior —le dijo obstinadamente pero no se movió así ella podía continuar secándole el pelo. Le gustaba la sensación de cosquilleo._

— _¿Hermione? ¿Qué están haciendo?_

 _Ambos se giraron y vieron al hermano mayor de Hermione, Adrian, cruzándose de brazos mientras los miraba incrédulo._

— _¡Adrian! Sssh… —Hermione puso un dedos sobre sus labios para advertirle a su hermano que no le contara a nadie. Draco estaba empapado y ella sabía que si Adrian le iba a contar a los adultos, Draco volvería ser golpeado por su padre. Draco le hizo prometer que nunca dijera que su padre lo golpeaba, especialmente a Adrian. Así que él en verdad no entendería el alcance del mismo._

— _Estás todo mojado, Draco. ¿Jugaste bajo la lluvia? Ahora estás en grandes problemas —Adrian miró calmado a Draco quien le estaba devolviendo la mirada ferozmente._

— _¿Y? ¡No es asunto tuyo!¡Mantén tu boca entrometida cerrada! —Draco espetó._

— _Adrian, por favor no les diga esto a ellos —Hermione le rogó a su hermano, quien entonces estaba frunciendo el ceño con los brazos cruzados mientras que su mirada iba de su hermana a su compañero de juego, aparentementeintentando de pensar las cosas._

— _Sabes que está prohibido hacer esas cosas, Hermione —Adrian dijo finalmente después de un momento de reflexión._

— _Lo sé. Pero Draco no lo volverá hacer, lo prometo. ¿Puedes por favor secar su ropa con tu varita para que no se meta en problemas cuando entre a la casa? Te prometo, que en verdad no lo volverá hacer, Adrian —Hermione le rogó en voz baja. A diferencia de ellos, Adrian ya era un estudiante legal de magia. Ya tenía una varita así que ella supuso que él podía ayudarlos._

— _No puedo —Adrian negó con la cabeza firmemente. —Todavía no tengo edad para hacer magia fuera del colegio. Son las reglas._

— _¡No necesitamos de su ayuda, Hermione! De todas maneras, es obvio que no quiere ayudarnos. ¡Es solo un sabelotodo inútil! —Draco resopló con desdén mientras tiraba de la mano de la chica para que se acercara más a él._

— _Deja a mi hermana fuera de esto, Draco. Si hay alguien que tiene inconvenientes por meterse en problemas eres tú —Adrian le dijo calmado al muchacho furioso. —Ella no fue la que jugó bajo la lluvia incluso si estaba prohibido._

— _¡Por favor, Adrian! ¡No les puedes decir! —Hermione estaba rogando desesperadamente mientras corría hacia su hermano mayor, sacudiéndolo un poco al tirarlo tanto de la camisa._

— _Draco debió haber pensado en eso antes de comenzar a…¡Hey!¡Hermione!¡Regresa aquí! —Adrian gritó exageradamente cuando de repente su pequeña hermana corrió bajo el aguacero, sus ojos marrón avellanos ardiendo con una rebelde determinación y sus labios temblaron mientras lo miraba de una manera desafiante. Sus pequeñas pecas y largas pestañas estaban empapadas con gotas de lluvia como gotas suaves de rocío mientras ella luchaba por mirar a pesar del agua de lluvia que impedía su visión._

 _Sus puños estaban indomablemente cerrados a sus lados mientras miraba fijo a su hermano, como dispuesto que le diga a sus padres lo que acababa de suceder ahora._

— _¡Hermione! ¡Vuelve aquí en este instante! Deja de ser tan terca —exigió Adrian, luciendo muy enojado pero a la vez preocupado por el bienestar de su pequeña hermana. Luego se dio vuelta de golpe, nervioso cuando escuchó algunos sonidos que venían de la mansión. Los sonidos y los pasos iban en la dirección de ellos…_

 _Adrian cerró los ojos preocupado mientras Draco asomaba la cabeza en la ventana abovedada arquitectónicamente para confirmar sus pensamientos._

 _Sus padres en verdad estaban saliendo._

 _Se iban a enterar lo que sucedió._

 _Y Hermione seguía parada en su lugar bajo la lluvia…_

 _Adrian estuvo a punto de advertir a su hermana quien seguía bajo la densa ducha cuando de repente el pequeño Draco salió disparado del balcón sombreado y corrió directamente a la lluvia, tirando de Hermione con él mientras corrían lo más rápido posible, logrando finalmente ser sumergido por el bosque verde antes de que sus padres pudieran salir de la puerta de madera._

 _Era la primera vez que Hermione se había sentido tan libre._

 _De pronto, sus risas se estaban ahogando mientras corrían a través del espeso bosque, permitiendo que algunas hojas y el viento los abofeteara de una manera efervescente como si los felicitara sádicamente por su libertad recién descubierta mientras corrían, saltaban a través de los vastos terrenos._

 _Cada salto causaba algunas grandes ondulaciones en los charcos, mojando sus piernas y manchando lo que fue una vez su ropa perfecta. El sonido de la lluvia mezclado con su risa traviesa y la ráfaga de viento era como una hermosa tonada, recopilando un hermoso recuerdo de una infancia sin preocupaciones._

 _Ella siempre había caminado alrededor de este lugar en sus pequeñas aventuras antes, pero en este momento, no sabía por cuál camino ir y sin embargo no le importaba._

 _Mientras la mano de Draco la estuviera sosteniendo con fuerza, ella sabía que era innecesario preocuparse. Sabía que estaba lo suficientemente segura para siquiera molestarse._

 _Ella era la más feliz cuando estaba con él._

 _Compartían un secreto en común que nunca nadie más entendería._

 _Estaban hechos para escaparse así._

 _Estaban hechos el uno para el otro._

 _Nunca cambiaría._

 _De eso, ella estaba segura._

—¡Draco!¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Detente! —grito Hermione, todavía riéndose sin cesar cuando su prometido había corrido de repente hacia ella y la llevo alzada como los recién casados bajo la lluvia.

Ella se estaba riendo tanto que estaba segura que las manos ya se estaban resbalando de su cuello. Si no fuera por su excepcional fuerte agarre en ella, se hubiera caído en el suelo húmedo.

Él solo se rió como respuesta y la giró alrededor de la ducha del cielo.

A ella le encantaba su risa.

Era de tono bajo pero dulce. Era muy masculino pero muy delicado y juvenil a la vez. Sonaba muy genuino, el sonido más genuino que había escuchado en su vida. Era tan feliz. Era… extraño.

Fue sólo hecho para _ella._

No pudo evitar levantar la mirada y abandonarse con la hermosa sensación de una montaña rusa mientras él continuaba girándola en la lluvia llena del viento de verano.

Ella cerró los ojos mientras sentía que su piel se humedecía por las gotas grandes como si fueran besos suaves que caían del cielo, masajeando su piel mientras descendían.

Cuando los abrió, vio literalmente el mundo girando delante de sus ojos, como si finalmente hubiera conquistado la gravedad y había sentido el cielo caerse sobre ella como se suponía que tenía que ser.

Las gotas de lluvia del cielo eran como polvo de hada disparándole en la velocidad más rápida pero también increíblemente de la manera más lenta.

Abrió lentamente la boca y saboreó la suave y terrenal esencia de la lluvia.

Pudo sentir como la risa de ellos se desvanecía mientras su respiración se aceleraba.

Seguía observando el cielo pero podía sentir la mirada de Draco como agujas electrizantes abriéndose camino en la piel de ese lugar particular en su cuello. Ahora su piel se sentía fuertemente como un alfiletero, un hormigueo y picazón de una manera incondicionalmente excitante.

Pudo sentir que Draco había dejado de girarlos.

Se sintió un poco mareada, aunque no sabía si era por los giros o por la repentina sensación del aliento tibio sobre su cuello que la dejó jadeando en anticipación.

Quería apartar la mirada del cielo y finalmente mirarlo…besarlo.

Pero no podía hacerlo cuando su aliento tibio sobre la parte sensible de su cuello la estaba llevando casi a la locura. Simplemente se sentía demasiado bien para dejarlo ir.

Se mordió el labio inferior y gimió cuando finalmente sintió la boca tibia sobre su cuello, dándole besos, mordiendo delicadamente y la persuadió a que arqueara su cuello para darle más acceso.

Y ella lo hizo.

Se retorció y se acercó a él lo más que pudo para incitarlo a que le bese más la piel.

Podía sentir los suaves roces de su sofocante y húmeda boca sobre su piel empapada por la lluvia.

Ella gimió cuando sintió el pequeño roce de los dientes y el tortuoso remolino de su lengua experimentada mientras la relamía sensualmente y se hizo camino mordiendo tiernamente su clavícula donde comenzó a mordisquear y succionar, calmando la piel maltratada con su lengua en el proceso.

Se sentía tan jodidamente bien que casi soltó su agarre en él en el momento que él se posó en el encantador hueco entre sus pechos.

Luego besó delicadamente el crescendo de su pecho derecho, pero no hizo nada más.

Él simplemente lo besó. Lo besó y rozó sus labios sobre la hinchazón con el más gentil y suave de los toques; como si estuviera adorando una posesión sagrada de una diosa.

Hermione había girado lentamente la cabeza para mirarlo. Él la estaba mirando intensamente.

Sus pestañas doradas sirvieron como cortinas empapadas para sus sorprendentes ojos grises. Ella no pudo evitar alisar su pelo rubio platinado húmedo y correrlo de su rostro. Trazó su rostro como si fuera un artista estudiando una obra maestra en particular.

Él continuó observándola fijamente mientras ella lo estudiaba, como si estuviera memorizando cada curvatura, cada matiz, cada elevación, cada tono de su hermoso rostro.

Sus dedos viajaron y trazaron sus cejas, luego su nariz perfectamente esculpida, su mandíbula bien formada y finalmente sus labios que estaban ligeramente apartados mientras dejaba escapar un aliento caliente sobre la piel de ella y le besó suavemente los dedos. Ella se sentía casi majestuosa. Ese beso puro estaba lleno de adoración y gran estimación. Se filtraba a través de su piel y en sus venas viajando directamente a su corazón.

—¿Qué sucederá conmigo si no te tengo? —ella susurró.

—Nunca lo vas a saber porque nunca te voy a dejar. Nunca dejaré que eso suceda. Me tendría que matar antes de hacer eso.

—Prométeme que seremos así, Draco. Prométeme que esto no cambiará. Prométeme que esto será para siempre —ella susurró, sintiendo como él la giraba y la acomodaba un poco así estaba ubicada sobre su estomago, sus piernas a ambos lados de él. Ahora ella se estaba aferrando a él parecida a una araña con su camisón empapado y su bata deliciosamente levantada dejando sus piernas descubiertas perfectamente a la vista.

—Te lo prometo. Te daré el mundo, Hermione. Siempre serás mi princesa. No dejaré que nada te suceda. Eres mía y siempre lo serás. Siempre has sido mía —él susurró antes de que finalmente capturara sus labios en un profundo y apasionado beso.

Su beso era intoxicante, con esa sensual sensación cálida de su boca, el aroma a madera y especias de su aliento y su fragancia masculina única.

Hermione siempre había amado el aroma de su cuerpo, ya que tenía un matiz con tabaco y perfume de almizcle. Pero olerlo de un frasquito no era tan emocionante y tan perfecto como olerlo de su piel y camisa. Era la manera en que el aroma se había asimilado en su cuerpo y piel que lo hacía todo perfecto. Tal vez, era la reacción química de los esencias mezcladas; sin embargo, ahora al estar con él bajo el olor terrenal de la lluvia la hizo comprender que su fragancia sola era perfecta con cualquier cosa, como si fueran feromonas humanas especialmente hechas solo para ella. Lo olería y lo abrazaría incluso después de un partido agitado de Quidditch y aun así le encantaría.

Y ahora, bajo esta lluvia de verano, con la piel de ambos en llamas haciendo contacto, ella supo que no podía estar en ningún lugar perfecto como este lugar.

Cuando el beso terminó, Hermione pudo jurar que fue un milagro que podía seguir de pie en el momento que Draco la había bajado delicadamente. Él le dio un beso suave en su frente y ella no pudo hacer nada más que mirarlo fijo y darse cuenta que acababa de tener el mejor beso de su vida justo bajo la lluvia de verano. Quería llorar y se sentía patética pero a la vez increíblemente celestial.

—Una promesa cumplida; ahora vamos con otro de juramento de meñiques, ¿sí? —Draco le sonrió.

Ella no sabía que hacer pero le frunció el ceño. Sus labios seguían todavía hinchados y latiendo y gritándole que lo volviera a besar.

—¿Qué estás esperando? Vamos —Draco se rió mientras se daba la vuelta y se agachaba en el suelo.

—¿Eh? —Hermione estaba demasiado atónita para hacer algo. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo agachándose así?

—Niña tonta —él hizo un chasquido mientras se ponía de pie para ponerse frente a ella. —¿No fuiste tú la que dijo que los pactos de meñiques es un asunto muy serio y tenían que ser cumplidos pase lo que pase? Ahora súbete a mi espalda así puedo llevarte a un paseo en caballito.

Hermione no sabía qué hacer, pero se tapó la boca abierta con sus manos temblorosas mientras meneaba la cabeza riéndose.

Era un hombre realmente asombroso.

Se quedó sin habla.

— _Por favor no llores, Mione. Te prometo, que nos volveremos a ver —el pequeño Draco le dijo en voz baja mientras le secaba las lágrimas gruesas que rodaban por sus mejillas._

— _Prométeme que nos quedaremos bajo la lluvia incluso si ya somos viejos y aburridos. Prométeme que todavía me dejaras subirme a tu espalda incluso si subo de peso. Prométeme que siempre serás mi príncipe. Prométeme que siempre estaremos juntos, Draco —ella sollozó mientras se inclinaba hacia él. —Aunque vaya a un colegio diferente, por favor prométeme que no me olvidarás._

— _Te lo prometo, Mione. Siempre estaremos juntos. Eres mi única princesa —él asintió, como si estuviera a punto de llorar; pero decidió que tenía que ser fuertes por ambos. No quería que su princesa pensara que era un débil, ¿cierto?_

— _¿Pacto de meñiques? —pregunto ella._

— _Pactos de meñiques —él sonrió mientras entrelazaba su dedo con el de ella, con la intención de mantener su promesa para siempre._

 _Hermione le sonrió…sus grandes ojos marrones lo miraban con tanta inocencia y belleza que él de repente no pudo evitar inclinarse hacia adelante y presionar sus labios sobre los de ella._

 _Fue un beso muy casto, pero aún así…un beso._

El primer beso de ambos…

—¡Eres increíble! —ella se rió, todavía negando con la cabeza por su encanto alucinante.

—Lo sé, es por eso que me amas —él guiño el ojo mientras le sonreía en esa mirada de engreído tan de él.

Unos segundos después, ella se encontró riéndose alegre sobre su espalda mientras corrían alrededor de su lugar de infancia.

Hermione se reía mientras bajaba su mano izquierda para acariciar las flores de verano mojadas, algunas fresias blancas y amarillas y las hermosas plantas de perenne de Asters mientras su mano derecha estaba protegida con la mano de Draco sobre su hombro y en su pecho.

Ella estaba demasiado feliz;lo menos que le importaba eran que sus dedos se estuvieran arrugando por la lluvia.

Cerró los ojos y se abrazó más fuerte en él mientras corría hacia la galería de la mansión. Seguían riéndose cuando finalmente llegaron allí, empapados y mojando lo que fue una vez el suelo impecable de mármol.

Draco puso las manos sobre sus rodillas en el momento que había bajado a Hermione. Con todas las risas interminables mientras la llevaba alrededor, tuvo que recuperar el aliento por un momento.

Se estaba convirtiendo en el más bobo de la tierra. ¿Qué lo poseía para hacer eso? En verdad no lo sabía. Pero ahora era el tipo más feliz del planeta, así que realmente no le podía importar menos.

Cuando levantó la vista para verla, supo el motivo al instante.

Ella estaba de pie y apoyada en una de las columnas de las aberturas perforadas de la pared, todavía riendo sin parar. Estaba empapada y su piel estaba mojada con las gotas de la lluvia. La piel desnuda desde su cuello hasta su clavícula estaba enrojecida, humedecida con los besos gloriosos y marcada con sus propios mordiscos de amor.

Los ojos de él capturaron una gota de lluvia en su mandíbula; que descendió por su cuello y fue directamente a su escote, escondiéndose provocadoramente en el interior del fino y empapado camisón. La bata que él le había dado ya estaba abierta por las recientes actividades, y él pudo sentir una excitación urgente en su región inferior cuando sus ojos recorrieron una vez más su torso. El camisón estaba pegado a su piel, como un camaleón mezclándose con su bello entorno. La podía ver como si ella estuviera desnuda. Los montículos de sus pechos lo estaban provocando mientras subían y bajaban mientras ella daba bocanadas de aire.

Nada podría ser más hermoso que su lluvia empapando a Hermione…

—Eres tan jodidamente hermosa —él susurró, sintiendo como su corazón pronunciaba las mismas palabras mientras él se acercaba y la tomó de la cintura, acariciando su rostro con su otra mano mientras le miraba fijo su rostro angelical.

Hermione sólo se mordió el labio mientras sus ojos fueron directamente a los labios de él en un ritmo terriblemente lento, casi demasiado sensual que él había olvidado como respirar cuando ella hizo eso.

—¿Quieres besarme? —él susurró con voz ronca, ahora jadeando por aire y haciendo que su pecho se frotara con el de ella, sus latidos casi sincronizados como uno.

Todo lo que ella hizo fue asentir, y un segundo después, él se había hundido en ella para darle un beso abrasador.

Hermione parecía muy ansiosa cuando le regresaba el beso apasionadamente mientras enterraba las manos en su pelo y nuca.

Estaban tan perdidos en el momento que no habían escuchado los pequeños pasos que venían de adentro.

Fue solo cuando Draco se inclinó hacia abajo para besarle el cuello cuando Hermione vio una figura alta a través de la ventana, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para abrirla.

—Draco, basta. Viene alguien —ella susurró urgente mientras tiraba de su pelo rubio húmedo para que dejara de actuar.

—Maldición —él insulto antes de empujarla apresuradamente a un lado de la puerta, mirando silenciosamente a la persona que caminaba hacia su dirección. Era el estúpido de su hermano, Adrian, todavía en su bata mientras caminaba casualmente con una taza de té en la mano. Al parecer recién se había despertado y estaba a punto de salir a la galería.

—¿Qué vamos hacer, Draco? Deberíamos haber traído nuestras varitas —Hermione le susurró preocupada a su prometido, recordando cómo habían dejado sus varita en la cama de él.

—¿Entonces me das permiso para que lo hechice? —Draco bromeó; haciendo que Hermione le diera un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

—¡No! Solo estaba pensando que si hubiéramos tenido nuestras varitas, podríamos haber hecho algo al menos para distraerlo así él no viene para acá —susurró en voz alta.

—Sólo estaba bromeando, princesa. No me hagas poner celosos con tu estúpido hermano —Draco le pellizco la nariz antes caminar en el patio descubierto para obtener una piedra. —Aquí, déjame resolver el problema.

Hermione apenas había abierto la boca para hablar cuando de repente Draco arrojó la piedra directamente a la cabeza de Adrian, haciéndole gritar y caerse al suelo por el dolor.

—¡Draco! ¿Qué has he….oooooohh! —Hermione jadeó cuando Draco la puso rápidamente sobre su hombro y subió las escaleras mientras Adrian rodaba en el suelo por el dolor; sin poder ver al culpable de su repentino dolor mientras que su taza rota estaba desparramada en el suelo manchado.

—¿Qué fue eso? ¡Lo lastimaste! ¿Cómo te atreves? —Hermione le gritó furiosa al hombre que había estado besando hace un momento. Sin embargo, esta vez, ella lo estaba empujando como a un ladrón recién atrapado. Él había corrido en diferentes direcciones con ella sobre su hombro y parecían haber terminado en cierto ático en el ala oeste de la enorme mansión.

—Es solo una piedra. Él va a estar bien —Draco explicó mientras cerraba la gran puerta.

—¡Pero aun así lo lastimaste! —Hermione le discutió, luciendo muy enfurecida por lo que él acababa hacer.

Merlín, era tan hermosa cuando estaba enojada y toda sonrojada de esa manera.

—Lo lamento ¿sí? —él decidió mentir. De todas maneras, era demasiado bueno para mentir y lucir arrepentido; más le vale usarlo así podía volver a tocarla.

—Adrian sigue siendo mi hermano. No voy a permitir que le vuelvas hacer eso —ella le dijo enojada pero esta vez un poco más calmada.

—Está bien, está bien —él suspiró, negando con la cabeza derrotado y con un falso remordimiento. —Lo siento. Entré en pánico. No quería que nos atraparan. Supongo que actué por instinto. No lo volveré hacer. Lo lamento mucho, Hermione —él volvió a mentir, acercándose a ella.

Sólo un poco más de persuasión y él podría volver a tocarla.

Carajo, en verdad necesitaba tocarla otra vez. Lucía tan hermosa, tan…preparada.

—Tienes que asegurarte que está bien —Hermione insistió, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho para detenerlo cuando él intentó besarla.

—¿Qué? —él hizo una mueca.

—Ya me escuchaste. Regresa ahí y asegúrate que esté bien —ella le exigió con una voz firme.

—Pero, Hermione, estoy todo mojado. Él preguntará que sucedió —le dijo, casi lloriqueando como un niño malcriado.

—No me importa. Ve a tu habitación, recupera nuestras varitas y sécate si quieres. Sólo asegúrate que esté bien —dijo ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos. —Mientras tanto, no voy a salir de esta sala sin que te asegures que mi hermano está bien.

—Pero estás toda mojada, Hermione. Puedes enfermarte. Al menos regresa conmigo a mi habitación y nos secaremos ambos y…

—No. Prefiero el bienestar de mi hermano antes que el mío. Solo me sentiré culpable si hago eso. Y además, si estamos en tu habitación probablemente terminemos haciendo algo…

—¿Algo como qué? —él dijo burlonamente.

—¡No es el punto! ¡Regresa allí y asegúrate que mi hermano esté bien!

—Por todos los cielos, Hermione. ¡No es un bebé!

—¡Y está lastimado! ¡Si en verdad lo lamentas, vas hacer lo que te digo!

Draco sabía que la discusión había terminado. Jodido Adrian por arruinar todo. Le haría pagar por eso. Pero mientras tanto, sabía que tenía volver a ponerla de su lado.

—Está bien —él suspiró. —Al menos regresa a tu cuarto y sécate. Yo voy por nuestras varitas en mi habitación e iré atender a tu hermano ¿de acuerdo? —él le pidió delicadamente. No la podía dejar en esta sala. Ni siquiera sabía porque había entrado allí en primer lugar. Simplemente estaba demasiado desesperado para alejarse y meterse en una sala. Esta era la primera sala en el ala oeste que pudo encontrar que sabía que no había nadie. Parecía como un desván abandonado, solo que era más ancho y parecía como una mini biblioteca de papeles superfluos. Supuso que este lugar no era usualmente visitado, era probable solo un espacio para todos los documentos comerciales innecesarios.

Hermione solo asintió, todavía cruzada de brazos, moviendo un poco la cabeza para indicarle que se fuera ahora.

En verdad él tenía que arreglar lo que acaba de hacer.

—Te veré en tu dormitorio ¿de acuerdo? —pregunto esperanzado.

De nuevo, ni una sola palabra, sólo un breve asentimiento con la cabeza.

Él suspiró y le besó la frente antes de dejar la sala para realizar su misión no deseada.

Hermione miró fijo a la puerta cerrada por un rato, antes de suspirar y sentarse sin ceremonias en el suelo, su camisón todavía goteando por lo mojado que estaba.

No estaba enojada con Draco.

En verdad no se podía enojar con él para nada. Pero a veces, sabía que solo tenía que domarlo, asegurarse que tomaría las decisiones correctas.

Para ser honesta, se había esforzado en intentar ser positiva ante las historias que Draco le contaba sobre su entrenamiento con su padrino. Él siempre había estado entusiasmado mientras le hablaba al respecto y ella sabía que él estaba buscando que lo alentaran y ella le había dado lo mejor que pudo, incluso sabiendo que en el fondo estaba comenzando a preocuparse por este llamado entrenamiento. Había escuchado que él estaba aprendiendo los recónditos de las artes oscuras y no podía aceptarlo plenamente. Él dijo que era solo como "Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras", excepto que él había aprendido diferentes aspectos al mismo tiempo, no solo los contra hechizos sino también la maldición misma.

Los padres de ella eran influyentes en la sociedad de Sangre Pura y aunque eran muy prominentes, ellos eligieron quedarse en paz y permanecer independientes de ese caos secreto que estaba tomando lugar. Su madre no aprobaba la pasividad de su padre en todo eso. Hermione incluso los había escuchado discutir un par de veces por eso. Su madre quería que él se uniera al "círculo".

Hermione realmente no podía entender lo que eso significaba, pero sabía que en este llamado círculo, el padre de Draco era uno de los dirigentes, el que era más cercano a…quien-tú-sabes.

El padre de Hermione no quería hablar con ellos sobre el asunto, pero ella sabía que cuando sucedió el episodio del Torneo de los Tres Magos, donde un estudiante inocente fue asesinado fue el punto de inflexión de todo. La alta sociedad de los sangre pura había sido muy discreta al respecto, pero en el fondo Hermione sabía que a cada uno en verdad no le habían dado muchas opciones.

Este hecho le había dado a Draco una responsabilidad muy grande. Hermione honestamente pensaba que era demasiado injusto simplemente meterlo en toda esta locura sin entender todo plenamente. Draco había estado muy entusiasmado, por supuesto. Pero era solo porque le habían lavado el cerebro y sólo se le enseño un lado de la historia.

Cada vez que ella intentaba decirle algo contra del tema, él cambiaba rápidamente de tema o solo dejaba que hablara pero en verdad no la escuchaba.

De alguna manera la asustaba.

Estaba asustada por él.

Era en momentos así, cada vez que él recurría a la brutalidad, que le recordaba a Hermione de las cosas que le habían metido en la cabeza tan injustamente.

Ellos estaban intentando de convertir a su Draco en algo que no era, y ella intentaría de impedir que esto suceda, pase lo que pase.

Ella sabía que era un buen hombre. Lo había visto por sí misma. Pero él había sido educado para que no lo fuera.

Él en verdad fue entrenado para creer en estos puntos de vistas erróneos y estaba completamente cegado. Después de todo, el propósito era ser ciego.

Toda su vida, él había estado luchando para ganarse el favor de su padre y sintió que esta era su oportunidad. Estaba perfectamente bien con todo esto, de hecho estaba entusiasmado, pero Hermione sabía que si había alguna victima en este llamado círculo poderoso, sería él.

Ella exhaló ruidosamente antes de ponerse de pie y salir de la sala. Sin embargo, antes de poder hacerlo, la ventana parcialmente abierta fue de repente empujada por una fuerte ráfaga de viento. Ella se acercó y luchó un momento para cerrarla, empapándose aun más por la lluvia en el proceso. Cuando había cerrado finalmente la ventana, se dio cuenta que algunos de los archivos y documentos estaban desparramados desordenadamente en el suelo, incluso algunos estaban arrugados por el viento lleno de lluvia.

Era un lío. Era en momentos así que deseaba tener su varita.

Lanzó un suspiro mientras se arrodillaba para llevar todo manualmente a sus respectivos lugares.

Fue en ese momento que lo vio…

Entre el excedente de papeles y documentos había una sola fotografía, diferente al resto que siempre había visto ya que no se movía en absoluto. Tal vez, esto era lo que ellos llamaban una _fotografía muggle._

En la fotografía estaban sus padres, sonriendo ante la cámara, junto con otra pareja. Ellos parecían estar bastante felices, como si en verdad fueran muy buenos amigos.

El lugar donde la imagen fue tomada era bastante familiar para ella. Recordó el hermoso lago justo detrás de ellos y aquellos botes de pedales y remos que había disfrutado tanto con su padre y su hermano. Incluso el pequeño banco y el árbol viejo que ella siempre le había encantado tallar su nombre estaban ahí también.

Era el parque secreto que iban los fines de semana.

Ese lugar tenía un recuerdo muy especial de su infancia. Ella había pasado sus fines de semana secreto con su padre y Adrian en ese mismo lugar. Incluso recordó algunos de los nombres de sus amigos Muggles secretos con Adrian. Eran muy divertidos. Todo parecía ser tan simple en ese momento. Era tan fácil hacer amigos, tan perfecto comer helados, reírse y simplemente jugar porque de todas maneras todos eran amigos. Su momento favorito era cuando ellos iban a la heladería. Su helado favorito era con chispas de chocolate, Adrian siempre compraba el de crema de vainilla, mientras que su padre elegía la mantequilla de nuez.

Sin embargo, lo que la confundía, era la presencia de su madre en esta imagen feliz.

Su padre nunca había fallado en advertirles que nunca les contara de estas salidas a su madre porque ella odiaba todo lo que estaba relacionado con los Muggles.

Aun así, ahí estaba ella, sujetándose del brazo de la mujer muggle que estaba junto a ella.

Pudo darse cuenta que eran Muggles por la forma de vestirse, y también supuso que en verdad no sabían nada del mundo mágico ya que sus padres parecían mezclase con ellos así que no había ni una chance que su madre no supiera.

Pero ese no fue el motivo por el cual el corazón de Hermione comenzó a tamborilear a un ritmo cada vez más rápido. No era por lo feliz que ellos parecían estar; ni lo mucho que parecía haberse mezclado con la otra pareja tan bien.

Era porque, por primera vez en su vida, Hermione sintió algo tan poderoso y tan potente que apenas podía respirar mientras miraba fijo a la imagen.

De repente sintió que su visión se estaba poniendo un poco borrosa y sus labios estaban curvándose lentamente en una suave sonrisa, aunque no sabía porque.

Tal vez estaba demasiado distraída con el hecho de que la mujer con la cual su madre estaba sujetando del brazo tenía perfectamente los mismos ojos marrones como los de ella.

.

* * *

 **N/A: Canción para este capítulo: "Summer Rain" de Matthew Morrison, una realmente muy buena.**

 **S _ábado 14 de Octubre 2017._**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo ;-)**


	21. Te Amo, Madre

**Disclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personajes, del mundo de Harry Potter, me pertenecen. Todos pertenecen a JK Rowling. La trama es de BelleOfSummer.**

 **Esté capitulo fue beteado por HunterLight Araiza y Doristarazona.**

* * *

" **Almost Perfect, Almost Yours"**

 **Capítulo XXI**

" **Te Amo, Madre"**

.

Petrova Morag Pucey (antes Dubois) siempre había pensado que algún día sería grande. Nunca se había imaginado que su vida sería inferior a lo mejor. No podía permitirlo; no es que toda su vida fuera a menudo comparada a su perfecta e intachable hermana mayor.

No. Ella nunca había odiado a su hermana.

Incluso la amaba.

Ella era la única que había estado allí por ella cuando nadie lo estuvo.

Cuando su madre anunció que ella no era lo suficientemente perfecta, Genevieve estuvo allí para asegurarle a Petrova que ella estaba equivocada. Cuando estaba teniendo problemas con sus calificaciones, su hermana mayor estaba allí para ayudarla y cubrirla de sus padres.

Petrova tal vez podría ser lo suficientemente ambiciosa para ponerse celosa, pero no podía odiar a la única persona que le demostró de alguna manera que era amada.

Por lo tanto, ella se mantuvo en segundo plano.

Se convenció a sí misma de quedarse oculta detrás de la sombra de su hermana para mantenerse a salvo.

¿Por qué no lo haría? Ella siempre había sido la más débil; siempre menos de una onza o una milla de su hermana.

Incluso el primer muchacho que a ella le gustó se había enamorado de su hermana.

Eso le dolió.

Pero sabía que no tenía que apegarse a ese hecho malicioso cuando sabía lo feliz que era su hermana y lo orgulloso que sus padres estaban de ella.

Ella vio, encuadrando los hombros, como su hermana flotaba en el altar.

Era la boda de sus sueños. Él era el chico de sus sueños.

Pero ella nunca fue la chica.

Petrova sabía que su hermana era la chica más afortunada. ¿Qué sentido tenía haber nacido después de ella si en realidad no existía mucho? ¿Estaba de sobra? Tal vez.

Fueron meses después que ella se dio cuenta que ninguno de ellos importaría mucho en el futuro.

Su hermana lo tenía todo: la boda más grande, uno de los apellidos más importantes sangre pura en la historia, las prendas y las joyas más costosas, una de las casas más grandes en Francia…

Aun así todo duro por meses. Sólo meses.

Ser una de las familias más influyentes en el mundo mágico tenía sus propias desventajas. A diferencia del resto de las familias sangre pura, Genevieve y su esposo habían rechazado la oferta de Voldemort durante el ascenso de la primera guerra mágica en la formación de la Rebelión de los Mortífagos cuando alcanzaron las instalaciones de Francia a finales de 1970.

Ellos sabían que el precio no sería tan fácil, pero nunca habían esperado lo mucho que les costaría.

Petrova pudo recordar fácilmente la mirada devastada de su hermana mayor, Genevieve, cuando gritó y lloró por su mansión que ardía en esa fatídica noche.

Una marca oscura estaba enmarañada junto con las nubes oscuras. Su hogar estaba ardiendo en llamas lúgubres junto con su vida y sueños y junto con el esposo quien había muerto para salvarla.

Después de aquella noche, Genevieve nunca más volvió a ser la misma. Seguía siendo la hermana quien se había preocupado mucho por ella. Pero nunca fue la misma. Ya no creía en el amor.

Fue en ese momento cuando Petrova se había dado cuenta que en este mundo, ser justo en verdad no te llevaría a ninguna parte.

Así que cuando este mago inglés llamado Ansleigh Pucey había pedido su mano en matrimonio cuando viajó a Francia por una transacción comercial, ella no tuvo que pedir la opinión de su corazón al respecto. Todo lo que necesitaba era ser lógica, ser más astuta que sentir algo que no estuviera basado en el razonamiento.

Entre sus pretendientes, él era el más rico. También era amable y gentil, aunque esos rasgos en verdad no importaban. Él le podía ofrecer la protección y la seguridad que ella necesitaba. Tenía dinero. Y eso era todo.

¿De qué servía estar enamorada cuando estabas en una lucha constante?

Ellos decían que era mejor amar y lastimar que no amar en lo absoluto.

Pero ¿por qué perder el tiempo en amar cuando sabes que saldrás lastimado en el final?¿No era una reminiscencia enviar tu propio ser a su condena para ser temporariamente feliz?

Así que ella hizo lo que era lo mejor.

Y eso era salvar a su familia.

Se sintió orgullosa por el hecho de aceptar que el intento persistente de Ansleigh no era un acto de egoísmo sino que a la inversa.

La muerte del esposo de Genevieve había sido una experiencia desmoralizante no solo para ella, sino que también para toda la familia.

Sus padres ya eran demasiado mayores para proteger a su familia. Tenían las inversiones suficientes y el apellido para importar en el círculo Francés y Parisino de los sangres pura de alta clase, pero eso era todo.

No era suficiente.

Nunca era suficiente en este mundo.

Siempre había sido una competencia.

Y si te tropezabas en el transcurso de la carrera, tenías que ponerte de pie lo más rápido posible para no ser aplastado por las personas despiadadas.

Necesitaban un nuevo hombre para mantener a la familia. Ellos nunca tuvieron un hijo y su única esperanza era que sus hijas sobrevivieran este duro mundo de los privilegiados.

Y Ansleigh Pucey acababa ofreciéndose como eso. Su apellido era lo suficientemente fuerte pero no tan dominante para estar dentro del círculo de la rebelión. Cuando la primera guerra mágica terminó, el apellido de la familia Pucey había sobrevivido para ser una de esas pocas élites quienes lograron mantener su apellido intachable y puro.

De pronto, Petrova era la heroína de la familia Dubois.

 _Ella_ los había salvado a todos.

 _Ella_ fue la que había caminado al altar. _Ella_ fue la que lucía perfecta. _Ella_ había tenido el vestido más fino, las joyas más costosas y brillantes. _Ella_ era el orgullo y la alegría de la familia.

 _Ella_ era el _centro_ de atención.

 _Ella_ era la salvadora.

Era su momento.

Él no era el hombre de sus sueños.

Pero era su boda soñada.

Y la mujer no era su hermana ni ninguna otra.

La mujer era _ella_ , por primera vez.

Ella siempre había pensado que primero se tendría que enamorar para conseguir todo lo que quería, para ser feliz; sin embargo nunca había esperado esto.

Nunca pensó que un simple extraño pudiera darle algo que ella siempre había soñado.

Y ahora, en medio de ayudar a su hija vestirse mientras entrelazaba su corsette delante del enorme espejo estilo barroco, sabía que estaba siendo salvada una vez más por un extraño.

La luz de la vela del candelabro sobre las repisas con tiras en tonos dorados estaban acentuando la encantadora silueta de su hija mientras Petrova tiraba con más fuerza del corsette para reducir la ya cintura pequeña de Hermione.

Petrova pudo ver como su hija frunció el ceño mientras cerraba los ojos un poco por el grado de constricción que el corsette bajo el pecho le estaba dando; sus jóvenes pechos dentro de su ropa interior se moldeaban más, realzándolos por la presión y su estómago era aplanado como si ya no hubiera más nada adentro. Ella sabía que su hija en verdad odiaba usar los corsettes que ella le compraba, pero también sabía que nunca se lo diría directamente a ella incluso si estuviera adolorida.

De todas maneras, ella sabía la importancia del mismo.

Ella necesitaba que fuera más que perfecto.

A Petrova no le importaba si a ella le dolía.

Por lo que sabía, ella incluso debería estar agradeciéndole.

Si ellos no se la hubieran sacado de los Grangers años atrás entonces ¿en dónde estaría ahora?

Ella no hubiera sido tan perfecta y tan hermosa como lo era ahora.

Probablemente sería una de esas asquerosas sangre sucias recorriendo las instalaciones de Hogwarts.

El único hijo de los Malfoy ni siquiera hubiera soñado en mirarla dos veces, mucho menos tocarla, sabiendo lo asquerosa que su sangre en verdad era.

Pero ahora, mírala.

Ella estaba siendo elogiada, incluso _adorada_ , por el mismísimo Draco Malfoy.

Petrova nunca podría ser culpable por lo que habían hecho. No. Ella hizo todo esto por su familiapero no se podía negar que la chica también había recibido diez veces más de su resultado.

Esto no hubiera sido realmente necesario si su esposo no hubiera sido lo suficientemente tonto para apostar más de la mitad de sus posesiones y perdiendo todo deliberadamente en el proceso. Para empeorar las cosas, él había intentado recuperarlas jugando más y por lo tanto termino teniendo más deudas, finalmente dejando la fortuna de la familia por el suelo.

Ese momento de sus vidas fue uno de los más bajos. Nunca hubo un día en el que no dejaran de pelear. Ella lo culpaba por todo; sin embargo, él la culpaba por no estar satisfecha. Le dijo lo mucho que había visto su descontento en casi todo; que ella siempre quería más y la única solución en la que pudo pensar era en apostar sus bienes para ganar más para ella.

Pero evidentemente todo salió mal y se descontroló.

Petrova incluso había pensado en escaparse de esa existencia en ruinas. Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo.

Ansleigh la amaba demasiado. Y quizás lo que él le dijo era verdad. Él se había esforzado para darle todo lo que ella quería, y como no podía verla contenta, él se exigió a sí mismo por más hasta que todo se había derrumbado contra él.

Sin embargo, él seguía sin entender, ¿verdad?

Ella nunca podría estar satisfecha porque él no fue su elección en primer lugar; porque ella nunca había tenido una elección.

En el fondo, tenía esta culpa que estaba intentando golpear su consciencia. Tal vez fue por eso que no se pudo marchar, o tal vez era simplemente porque ella no tenía la elección.

Ellos ya tenían un hijo el cual apreciaban mucho. Ella no podía permitir que su hijo creciera sin un padre. Quizás, él era el único lazo que los conectaba además del hecho de que estaban enlazados en la unión de un matrimonio sagrado de magia. Ella también estaba embarazada de su segundo hijo y no era posible huir en ese estado delicado.

Fue en esa noche auspiciosa que sus vidas habían cambiado para siempre. Un grupo de hombres habían entrado brutalmente a su mansión, afirmando estar bajo las órdenes de un cierto terrateniente a quien Ansleigh debía.

El esposo de Petrova intentó protegerla pero fue en vano ya que los hombres habían sido demasiado agresivos para su caso. Fue en ese mismo segundo, cuando un puño de uno de los hombres había conectado brutalmente en su pansa redonda, que Petrova supo que su hermosa bebé se había ido para siempre.

Petrova casi murió esa noche.

Pudo jurar que sus recuerdos iban y venían por primera vez. Estaba segura que todo había terminado. Todo lo que pudo sentir era dolor y nada más.

Fue hasta que ella se despertó en esa habitación iluminada por el sol con su esposo mirándola preocupado que había asimilado todo.

La única cosa que pudo hacer era aferrarse a él con su vida, sabiendo demasiado bien que su pequeña princesa se había ido, y que ni siquiera pudo darle un vistazo a lo linda que ella sería, o a lo hermosa que sería cuando creciera y utilizara las joyas de su madre. Ninguno de ellos ahora sabría.

Petrova pensó que nada podría empeorar, hasta que le informaron las implicaciones de lo que realmente había sucedido. El trauma había causado un gran daño, no solo a su hija no nata pero también a su cuerpo; casi matándola en el proceso debido a demasiada hemorragia interna. Por eso, necesitaba someterse a una histerectomía, que era una extirpación quirúrgica de su útero que la dejó incapaz de tener hijos en el futuro.

Esto rompió completamente su corazón.

Sin embargo, durante ese día, ella no pudo derramar ni una lágrima. No sabía porque. Sabía estaba demasiado estresada para hacer cualquier cosa, pero se cuestionó fuertemente a ella misma su inhabilidad de derramar una lágrima.

Ahora suponía que era porque había estado demasiado adormecida de cualquier emoción por mucho tiempo.

En vez de pensar en su hija que perdió, estaba más preocupada de las insinuaciones que se reproducirían por no ser capaz de volver a tener un hijo.

Sin importar lo que ellos harían, seguían teniendo muchas deudas que pagar. Genevieve una vez le dijo que la única solución y esperanza que ella tenía era su única y no nata hija; que ella hubiera podido salvarlos algún día a través de una fusión con una familia rica.

Pero ahora ella se había ido, Petrova en verdad no sabía qué hacer.

¿Qué le darían ella y su esposo a su único hijo? ¿Más deudas? ¿Qué sucedería con él algún día? El apellido de la familia Pucey se estaba degradando lentamente y solo una familia de sangre pura más abajo que su posición social podría aceptar su propuesta viendo que la riqueza de un hombre era la primera cosa en ser escudriñada por la familia de la dama.

Fue en ese momento en que a ella se le ocurrió…

Era una opción muy arriesgada, era muy difícil como aterradora de contemplar.

Después de una serie de charlas y discusiones con su esposo, finalmente la acompañó junto a Genevieve a ver a Cassandra Vablatsky, una famosa vidente quien vivía en una región aislada de las Islas Hébridas Interiores, un archipiélago de la costa oeste de Escocia.

Cassandra Vablatsky era una mujer muy extraña; sin embargo, viendo su camino elegido, Petrova pudo ver porqué. Había incluso predicho su propia muerte dentro de un Cromo de Mago Famosos, al ver su habilidad en predecir el futuro; que seguía siendo bastante sombrío en la opinión de Petrova.

Fue entonces que fueron guiados a una niña hija de Muggles que estaba en el vientre de su madre muggle, e iba a nacer exactamente el mismo mes en el que la niña que perdió Petrova hubiera nacido.

Era un oscuro reemplazo, pero era un trato impecable.

No podían tener más suerte.

Claro, la sangre de la niña era impura, pero nadie sabría que ella era del mundo muggle; un mundo mucho menos superior y conocedor que el de ellos. De acuerdo a Vablatsky, los poderes mágicos de esta niña podían ser rastreados y descendían de un mago reconocido llamado Héctor Dagworth-Granger, quien tenía un familiar Squib que se casó con una muggle. Héctor Dagworth-Granger era el famoso fundador de cierta organización para pocioneros de gran talento, lo que significaba que la niña podría llegar a tener las habilidades de su ancestro si era propiamente educada.

Buscaron por esta familia. Eran "dentistas", un término que utilizaban los Muggles para los "doctores" de dientes, así que supusieron que también podían ser considerados como sanadores. Ellos parecían tener una educación refinada, al juzgar por su hogar inglés simple pero a la vez de buen aspecto con hermosos jardines y paisajes alrededor de la misma.

Thomas Andrew y Emma Charlotte Granger también eran una pareja de buen aspecto, Petrova se percató de esto; viendo que las apariencias serían muy importante para la niña de ellos, _su_ niña en el futuro.

Emma tenía unos rasgos delicados, al igual que su sonrisa que era atractiva. La primera vez que Petrova la conoció, casi se había sentido culpable por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Emma era una mujer tan inocente, tan acogedora y gentil, demasiado confiada… pero eso era lo que necesitaban.

Era Tom quien en verdad lo había hecho sentir más culpable. Él era alegre y amable pero también era un esposo muy protector y dedicado especialmente que su esposa estaba embarazada. Estaba más que entusiasmado que su esposa por su pequeño ángel que iba a nacer, como él siempre les contaba orgulloso sobre sus planes y que incluso él hizo casi todo el trabajo en la habitación de la bebé, asegurándose que ellos se dieran cuenta que él mismo había hecho la cuna.

Petrova sabía que la pareja inocente no merecía nada de lo que estaba por venir; sin embargo, también sabía que no era posible que fallara en un asunto tan importante.

Fue todo cuidadosamente planeado. Se habían ganado la entera confianza de los Granger, casi como si hubieran sido parte de la familia.

Y cuando llegó el momento que la niña nació, había sido tan fácil.

Después de todo, eran magos. ¿Y que podían unos Muggles indefensos hacer para recordar nueve meses de sus vidas cuando sus memorias fueron borrados cuidadosamente y prudentemente?

Ansleigh y Petrova habían sabido casi todo lo que necesitaban de la pareja para alterar sus recuerdos esenciales. Sabían que ellos habían estado casados por dos años y concebir no había sido tan fácil para ellos. La pareja había compartido sus luchas, los muchos especialistas que habían visitados por opiniones, y como habían intentado tratamientos médicos, complementarios y alternos para el mismo. Y como había sido solo una semana después de su vacación en las Islas Borácay que un milagro había llegado.

La pareja había estado estresada mientras se preocupaba por el tema y el doctor les aconsejo que ya no pensaran más sobre eso y solo se fueran de vacaciones, así que lo hicieron. Poco sabían que era todo lo que necesitaban para tener el ángel que tanto habían esperado.

Fue muy difícil para Petrova concentrarse en todo, especialmente que Ansleigh estuvo a punto de darse por vencido cuando hablaron esa noche; siendo carcomido por la culpa. Pero Petrova le recordó lo que él había hecho y lo que les había causado a ellos como consecuencia, así que él no tuvo otra opción pero continuar. Después de todo, habían perdido a su hija por la culpa de él y sus retorcidas actividades de juego.

Meses después, el Sr. Y la Sra. Granger estaban viviendo normalmente, seguían siendo una pareja feliz con un recuerdo falso de otra extensión de nueve meses en las blancas arenas de Borácay; nunca sabiendo que una vez en sus vidas, en esos nueves meses, habían estado esperando cierta hija a quien debían llenarla de amor y adoración…una cierta niña llamada Hermione.

Petrova podría ser llamada malvada por esta malevolencia, pero ella no era de olvidarse de la amistad que compartieron.

Al menos, estaba agradecida.

Los Granger habían sido más que amables con ellos, así que al menos tuvo que regresarles el favor.

La Sra. Granger siempre había querido llamar a su hija "Hermione" y ¿quién era ella para quitarle eso?A ella siempre le había gustado leer Mitología Griega Muggle mientras estaba embarazada de Hermione. Tal vez esta era la razón por la cual Petrova había llegado a estar fascinada por estas obras e incluso permitió que Hermione se aventurara con estos libros. Su hija obtuvo el nombre de la Princesa Hermione de Esparta, la única hija de Helena de Troya. La Princesa Hermione era perseguida tanto por Orestes el hijo de Agamenón como por Neoptólemo, el hijo de Aquiles. Neoptólemo fue asesinado por Orestes después de que intentó arrebatarle a Hermione de su rival…ambos hombres con grandes nombres, preparados para asesinarse por el corazón de la doncellaque amaban.

Petrova pensó que era sorprendente lo mucho en que el nombre encajaría perfectamente con la niña. Ella sería grandiosa como lo había planeado, los hombres sangre pura se tendrán que matar entre ellos sólo para poseer su corazón.

Ella sería como la Princesa Hermione de Esparta, solo que mejor, más como a su madre, _La_ misma Helena de Troya…

—Narcissa me mencionó como Draco está intentando de postergar su entrenamiento. Lucius no está muy contento al respecto. ¿Tienes algo que ver con esto, Hermione? ¿Sigues intentando desanimar al heredero Malfoy de sus deberes? —Petrova le preguntó a su hija con un tono serio, mientras la giraba así podía ver sus rasgos apropiadamente, asegurándose que no existiera ningún desperfecto.

—Sabes que nunca quise que Draco participara de cosas tan ridículas, madre. Pero también sabes que no puedo controlarlo —Hermione contestó mientras bajaba la mirada casualmente para peinar su suave cabellera.

—¡Que insolencia! —Petrova expresó enojada, haciendo que su hija jadeara sorprendida y la mirara cuando ella le apretó los brazos en el proceso. —¿Desde cuándo aprendiste hablarme de esa manera?

—So-solo estoy diciendo la verdad, madre. No quise ofenderte —Hermione balbuceó, haciendo que Petrova se sintiera satisfecha por el miedo ahora aparente en los delicados ojos color miel de su hija. Bien. Ella tenía que tenerle miedo.

—Bueno, no quiero ninguna complicación con mi futura familia, Hermione. Arregla esto ahora si tienes que hacerlo. Narcissa se está preocupando por lo que le dijo su hijo con respecto a este asunto. Me dijo que él nunca antes había protestado por esto. Parecía estar perfectamente bien en unirse al círculo, hasta que ustedes dos se comprometieron y él comenzó a cuestionar su futuro en la Guerra Mágica que se avecina —Petrova le dijo a su hija, haciendo que asintiera mientras fruncía los labios, al parecer intentando contenerse de decirle algo.

—Al ser una dama comprometida, es tu deber de alentar y apoyar a tu prometido en cualquiera de sus emprendimientos, no alimentarlo con mentiras y hacerlo un cobarde —continuó Petrova, ahora acariciando los brazos de su hija, que habían sido un poco enrojecidos debido a la presión que ella le había puesto hace un momento atrás.

—Lo-lo entiendo, madre —Hermione volvió a asentir, girando para poner su atención en el pelo mientras lo acariciaba gentilmente. Estaba increíblemente más largo de lo que debería estar. De todas maneras, ella no tenía la decisión de poder cortarlo o no. Todo lo que podía hacer era esperar hasta que su madre llamara a la estilista de la familia para cortarlo.

—Muy bien, ahora ponte tu vestido de gala. Estaré en el comedor para saludar a los invitados —su madre dijo finalmente mientras se volteaba sofisticadamente hacia la puerta.

—¿Madre?

Petrova rodó los ojos molesta, aunque se dio vuelta para escucharla. —¿Qué sucede esta vez?

—¿Alguna vez…alguna vez has tenido una amiga Muggle?

Era una pregunta tan impulsiva.

Petrova parecía afligida y asqueada por la simple pregunta. Casi hizo que su hija retrocediera un paso. —¿Por qué plantear esa pregunta innecesaria, si se puede saber? —mencionó, una mano con el guante presionando su pecho como si fuera una pregunta prohibida que le iba a dar un ataque al corazón.

—Sólo estaba…preguntando. Era algo muy al azar que se me metió en la cabeza —Hermione negó con la cabeza. —Lo siento, madre.

—Chica tonta —Petrova volvió a rodar los ojos. —Y para contestar tu pregunta al azar y sin sentido, no, nunca tuve una, mucho menos hablé con alguna de esas comunidades asquerosas. —Y con eso, se volteó y se fue una vez más hacia la puerta.

—¿Madre?

Petrova no ocultó su molestia esta vez y giró para mirar a su única hija con los brazos cruzados en exasperación, esperando que ella hiciera otra pregunta necia.

—Te amo —pronunció Hermione, mirándola con ojos redondos e infantil.

Por un momento, esto la había agarrado a Petrova desprevenida. Hasta que se dio cuenta que tal vez su hija sólo estaba actuando de esa manera por todo el compromiso y todas las preparaciones estresantes y las reuniones sociales que venían con la misma.

—Por supuesto, querida. Lo sé —Petrova sólo asintió mientras le enviaba besos en el aire antes de salir finalmente de la habitación, no dándose cuenta de las suaves lágrimas que habían brotado de los ojos de su hija cuando ella se había ido.

.

* * *

 **N/A: Canción para este capítulo: "Whisper" de A Fine Frenzy**

 **Un poco de información para el que le interesa:**

 **Cassandra Vablatsky: fue una célebre** **vidente** **, y autora de** _ **"**_ _ **Disipar las Nieblas del Futuro**_ _ **"**_ **, un libro de texto de** **Adivinación** **requerido en el** **Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería** **. Nació en 1894 y falleció en 1997 (lo que también había predicho)**

 **Hector Dagworth-Granger: fue un** **mago** **y** **pocionero** **que fundó la** **Rimbombante Sociedad de Amigos de las Pociones** **.** **Horace Slughorn** **le preguntó a** **Hermione Granger** **si estaba relacionado con Dagworth-Granger durante los primeros dias de clases de** **Pociones** **. Ella respondió que no creía así, que era nacida de** **Muggles** **. Sin embargo, los ancestros mágicos más cercanos a Hermione fueron probablemente squibs y habría perdido todo el conocimiento de la magia de su familia. Por lo tanto, Hermione bien podría estar relacionada con él, eso explicaría por qué era bruja.**

 **Los nombres del Sr. y la Sra. Granger no fueron mencionados en el canon así que me tomé la libertad de nombrarlos Thomas Andrew Feleton y Emma Charlotte Watson. Jaja. Me imagine que estaría perdiendo el tiempo en encontrar en verdaderamente buenos nombres cuando tengo estos nombres perfectos; además realmente me gusta sus nombres completos.**

 **Lamento que sea uno de esos capítulos de rellenos. Sólo necesitaba mostrar todos los detalles antes de que comience el drama.**

 _ **Sábado 14 de Octubre 2017**_


	22. ¿Quién Soy?

**Disclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personajes, del mundo de Harry Potter, me pertenecen. Todos pertenecen a JK Rowling. La trama es de BelleOfSummer.**

 **Esté capitulo fue beteado por HunterLight Araiza y Doristarazona.**

* * *

" **Almost Perfect, Almost Yours**

 **Capítulo XXII**

 **¿Quién Soy?**

.

—¿Qué sucede con mi princesa? —Draco susurró suavemente en el cuello de Hermione. Él podía ver los suaves escalofríos formándose en su piel de porcelana cuando hacía eso; haciéndolo consciente de lo mucho que su aliento caliente entre el frío de la noche la afectaba.

Era una de las cosas que amaba de ella, de _ellos._

Él conocía casi todo de ella; ese pequeño temblor de sus labios cada vez que intentaba no llorar o si estuviera preocupada por algo, la manera en que jugueteaba con algo alrededor de ella, habitualmente su vestido, cada vez que se sentía incómoda o tímida. Cada vez que estaba entusiasmada, sus ojos siempre se iluminaban, formándose estos hermosos orbes que a él le encantaba tanto. Ella arrugaría su nariz o fruncía los labios cada vez que estaba pensando o viendo algo de lo que estaba muy curioso. A él le encantaba como sus mejillas se ponían de un color rosa de pétalos cada vez que estaba enojada o simplemente realmente tímida, la manera en que se mordía el labio inferior, haciéndolo incluso más rosáceo, más besable.

Él había conocido casi todo de ella. ¿Cómo no podía hacerlo cuando su propio sistema estaba programado para buscarla siempre y ser cautivado por su mera presencia?

Esta era una de las razones porque él la había apartado de la caótica y agitada reunión que se estaba realizando en la mansión. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo cuando era evidente que ella no estaba bien con toda la atención que le estaban dando.

Él no podía culpar a la multitud. Su belleza había sido como un imán,atrayendo toda la atención de las personas que estaban alrededor de ella.

Pero también sabía que ella estaba incomoda ahí. Las preguntas y halagos interminables habían sido demasiado, sabía que tenía que llevarla con él y alejarse de todo.

Ahora estaban afuera solos. Se habían sentado en el eterno columpio de madera del jardín, con una carpintería de mortaja y espiga y una pérgola en la parte superior de apoyo. Él jaló a Hermione para que se sentara sobre su regazo, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura y descansando la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, los pequeños mechones de su pelo de su peinado suelto le hacían cosquillas en su mejilla en el proceso.

El cielo del atardecer y el reflejo de las luces del interior estaban causando escasos brillos en su vestido de rojo tafeta, gasa y tul. La tela sedosa se sentía como aceite en sus manos. A él le gustaba tocar sus vestidos, le gustaba tocarla a ella.

—¿Me prometes que sin importar lo que suceda siempre estarás conmigo y que nunca me dejarás? —Hermione susurró de repente. Draco podía sentir el pequeño quiebre en su voz, casi como si ella estuviera intentando no quebrarse.

—Eso ya te lo prometí, princesa. ¿Qué sucede? No suenas bien —él frunció el ceño mientras le giraba delicadamente la barbilla a su dirección así podía ver su expresión.

Hermione sólo sonrió y negó con la cabeza suavemente. —Prométeme que nunca olvidarás este momento, que en este mismo momento, somos felices, que nos amamos.

—¿Hermione? ¿Qué sucede, amor?

—¿Puedes solo prometérmelo, Draco? —ella preguntó, casi rogándole. Draco no pudo hacer más que asentir, aunque en realidad no sabía lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

Draco pensó que era porque ella estaba triste que él finalmente iba a irse mañana a pasar su verano a entrenar con el círculo. Este verano ya estaba preparado para su entrenamiento, con solo tres días libres para que él se quedara para su compromiso. Pero sabía que ella ya estaba al tanto y comprendía eso. Incluso había intentado postergarlo sólo para pasar más tiempo con ella. ¿No seguiría enojada por lo que él le había hecho a su hermano, cierto? Merlín sabía que ya había pagado a _regañadientes_ al ayudarlo, e incluso ser sospechado en el proceso, aunque en verdad él había sido el que lo hizo en primer lugar.

Hermione se inclinó más hacia él, cerrando los ojos y girando la cabeza a un lado así su mejilla estaba presionada sobre los labios de él. Él le besó la mejilla con ternura, con devoción, dejando cada rastro haciéndole cosquillas en la piel.

—Te amo tanto. Nunca antes había amado a alguien así —Hermione habló en voz baja cuando finalmente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con su mirada intensa pero cariñosa. La luz del atardecer había de esas manchas grises extra especial, más hermoso.

—Si esto es sobre mi entrenamiento, pensé que ya habíamos hablado de esto. Este es el destino al que he sido asignado desde un principio. _Él_ me eligió a _mí_. ¿No estás orgullosa de mí por eso? —él le pregunto en voz baja mientras acariciaba suavemente el pulgar un lado de sus labios.

—Sabes que siempre he estado orgullosa de las cosas que has logrado, Draco. Pero esta no es una de ellas —le dijo siendo sincera.

Él le besó la mejilla, la parte donde su pulgar había acariciado. —Sabes que no tengo otra opción.

—Sí la tienes, Draco. Simplemente tú elegiste no hacerlo —ella contra atacó, separándose de repente de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

—Oye,oye, princesa. Tsk, ¿qué pasa? ¿eh? Dime —él dijo preocupado mientras pasaba un brazo con más fuerza por su cintura así ella no podía pararse y marcharse, su otra mano acarició su hombro descubierto de una manera relajante.

—Sólo… tengo que pensar sobre algunas cosas, Draco —ella suspiró, todavía intentando apartar su brazo de su cintura, pero Draco no quiso saber nada con eso.

—¿Qué cosas? ¿Qué sucede aquí, Hermione? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? —él pregunto agitado. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo andaba mal. La había conocido por años. Si algo la estaba molestando, ella normalmente le contaría o lo buscaría para que la consolara. Esto era preocupante.

—Estoy tan asustada —ella confesó de repente. El miedo puro en sus ojos lo preocupo más.

—Dime porqué —él susurró en voz baja mientras movía su cuerpo así ella lo podía ver. Le preocupaba ver las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo en sus ojos brillosos. Estiró la mano para acariciar su rostro, asegurándose de que no hubiera ninguna señal de humedad hiriente allí.

—Tengo miedo de despertarme un día, sabiendo de que ya no me puedes amar más. No quiero que llegue ese día. Te amo demasiado. No quiero perderte, Draco —la mano de Hermione estaba apretando inconscientemente la tela de su camisa, su traje de cena se estaba arrugando debido a la presión de su mano temblorosa; sin embargo, a él lo que menos le importaba en ese momento era su traje de cena. Sólo quería saber si su princesa estaba bien.

—Sabes que eso nunca sucederá. Te amo ¿de acuerdo? No sé como ese pensamiento siquiera entró en tu cabeza, pero tienes que saber esto siempre, eres la única chica que siempre amaré —Draco prometió antes de inclinarse para besarla cálidamente, canalizando los sentimientos que fluían directamente de su corazón a ese único beso lleno con su promesa eterna. —Cierra los ojos —susurró en sus labios, todavía rozándolos con los de él y volviéndola besar en el proceso.

Hermione no necesitó hacer nada mientras sus ojos ya estaban cerrados por el beso, pero nunca los abrió para obedecer su orden.

Ella jadeó un poco cuando finalmente había sentido el peso de algo frío adornando de repente su cuello. Pudo sentir las manos de Draco cerrándolo detrás de su cuello, luego sobre su hombro y bajo por su brazo y mano. Él envolvió la mano de ella con la suya y la levanto así podía tocar la suavidad de la piedra en forma de pera descansando en la mitad superior de la elevación de sus pechos. Era suave, casi resbaladizo, frío y pesado. Se sentía bien.

Sin embargo nada se podría comparar como se sentía en como lucía en el momento que ella finalmente había abierto los ojos. Tuvo que volver a jadear cuando su mirada se posó en el diamante en forma de pera. Alrededor de la misma había esmeraldas verdes brillantes en forma de lágrimas que lo realzaba y le daba elegancia. La dejó sin palabras.

—Aparte del hecho que estabas bastante intranquila allí adentro, la verdadera razón por la cual te saqué de esa reunión era para darte esto. Es una reliquia de la familia. Madre me dijo que te diera esto una vez que nos casáramos, pero el verte esta noche bajando por las escaleras y en lo perfecta que lucías, supe en ese momento que era imposible atormentar este collar a que esperara por dos años así podía adornar tu cuello. Nadie jamás puede tener esto. Te pertenece sólo a ti y siempre será así —le dijo con sinceridad. Su voz era tan genuina… tan _enamorada_ , casi la hizo llorar. ¿Era posible que esta voz cambiara alguna vez? ¿Era esto suficiente para asegurarse que todo sonaba tan real, tan indestructible, y resistente?

—¿Qué soy yo para ti, Draco? —pregunto ella en un susurro. —Dime realmente lo que significo para ti.

—Eres todo para mí —él sonrió mientras empujaba suavemente su mentón así podía nivelarla a su rostro. —Te amo ahora y te amaré por siempre, sin importar lo que suceda. Te lo prometo. Nunca lo olvides.

.

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,

.

El jardín era hermoso es día. Las flores de verano estaban en plena floración. Se balanceaban e irradiaban con la luz del sol. Las pequeñas gotas de rocío eran como diamantes, adornando las hermosas formas de los arbustos y las flores que vivían felices en el encanto de la estación.

Nada había cambiado realmente en este lugar, tal vez no era tan infinito y enorme como la pequeña Hermione había pensado antes, pero era solo porque ahora era mayor, tal vez también era porque ahora era más alta para verlo claramente.

Sin embargo, nada en verdad había cambiado.

Estaba caminando sobre los mismos bloques de piedra del mismo puente del pequeño jardín que ella solía cruzar antes; mientras sus sandalias ya no cabían en las plazas del suelo de bloque

Cuando era niña, solía contar todos esos bloques mientras los pisaba, con cada cuadrado dentado encajando perfectamente con su pequeño pie.

Ella recordaba contarlas. Recordaba saltarlas mientras lo hacía. El número seguía siendo el mismo, aunque ahora solo necesitaba contarlos con su dedo mientras apuntaba cada uno mientras caminaba, ya que sus sandalias ya no cabían.

Solía divertirse tanto cuando los contaba, ahora solo estaba contando.

Sólo contando.

Sólo contando por el bien de un recuerdo.

Nada realmente había cambiado, excepto ella.

Había crecido.

No podía recordar cómo y cuándo. Si hay alguna línea en la cual sabes que has crecido.

Tal vez simplemente había sucedido.

Era de la manera que tenía que ser.

Pero al estar en este lugar la hizo ver una vez más que esta vez, ella era más vulnerable a cualquier cosa que podría haber sido cuando era más niña.

El besar a Draco una última vez cuando se fue esa mañana hizo que se sintiera como si hubiera dicho adiós a la única felicidad que ella había tenido.

Él tenía muchas promesas.

Tenía muchos planes para ambos cuando finalmente regresara.

¿Pero realmente lo haría?

Ella sabía que él no lo sabía.

Y eso le dolía.

Era como estar en el más hermoso de los sueños, y finalmente comprender que no era real, que era el momento de despertarse.

Antes, podía elegir no importarle, escapar y ocultarse si no quería enfrentar nada. Tenía buenos escondites. Los había perfeccionado cuando era niña. Sin embargo, ahora no les servía.

Esta vez, ella simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Ya no era tan simple.

No podía darse la vuelta y no importarle.

Su yo más niña siempre corría a este lugar y buscaba por ese lugar en particular en la glorieta para hablar con su padre, cada vez que ella estaba triste o si quería algunas respuestas.

Todas las tardes, su padre siempre se sentaba en su lugar en la marquesina poco pintoresca para su té de la tarde. Nadie podía molestarlo con su rutina de la tarde, ni siquiera su madre.

Pero nunca hubo un momento en el recuerdo de Hermione que él la hubiera ignorado cada vez que ella iba, se sentaba en su regazo y hablaba con él acerca de sus frustraciones, sobre como Adrian estaba siendo egoísta por no dejarla andar en su escoba, sobre como Nana Demelza la regañaba por no tomar su medicina o sobre como su madre odiaba su poema recitado ese día.

Él siempre dejaba lo que estaba haciendo y la escuchaba. Ella tomaba algunas de sus galletitas y sándwiches, e incluso probaba su té y se reía después de probarlo.

Siempre la hacía sentir mejor.

Siempre la hacía sentir querida.

En este momento, era exactamente lo que ella necesitaba.

Sonrió cuando finalmente había llegado al mismo lugar que siempre había ido para ser la pequeña niña de papá.

Estaba ocupado, por supuesto. Siempre lo había estado. Nunca había estado ausente para su té de la tarde.

Él estaba sentado allí, con un libro en la mano mientras fumaba su pipa con un cuenco de espuma de mar. Un viejo cenicero de oro, en forma de hoja estaba junto su té y unos sándwiches en la mesa de madera junto con el papeleo sin terminar, donde deberían estar.

Ahora tenía canas, su rostro se arrugó un poco a través del tiempo.

Pero se vestía de la misma manera, usaba sus mismos anteojos, se sentaba de la misma manera y levantaba la mirada de la misma manera cuando la veía; esa sonrisa cálida y de bienvenida que siempre la hacía sentir cuando ella estaba en casa, en la que pertenecía.

—Ah ¿cómo está mi pequeño ángel? —él sonrió cálidamente mientras Hermione se sentaba a su lado. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre su pecho como el de una niña pequeña.

—¿Recuerdas cuando solías regañarme cada vez que me subía a aquellos árboles? —Hermione comenzó, su voz de repente quebrándose un poco. No estaba preparada para dejar ir esto, lo que tenía. Pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

Él bien no notó como su voz vacilaba o sólo se quedó callado así podía escuchar. No dijo nada y sólo asintió en silencio ante el recuerdo.

—A menudo me preguntaba porque era tan importante para ti. Pero era solo porque no querías que me cayera y me lastimara. Estaba un poco enojada contigo por eso, pero no entendía en ese momento. Ahora sí —dijo ella mientras levantaba la mirada.

Él sonrió y le besó la cabeza suavemente. —Siempre serás mi pequeño ángel, Hermione. Sabes que solo quiero que seas feliz y estés a salvo.

—Eso lo sé, padre —ella asintió, sus ojos brillando con una tristeza misteriosa.

Hubo un silencio largo, hasta que su padre se dio cuenta de la extraña inquietud evidente en sus suaves ojos. —Has crecido y estás enamorada, pero ¿en verdad eres feliz, mi ángel?

—Lo soy, padre. Soy muy feliz. Pero no puedo estar del todo feliz cuando no estoy completa —ella respondió, su voz fallándole cuando se fue apagando.

—¿A qué te refieres, mi niña? —él le preguntó preocupado mientras bajaba la pipa así podía ver que es lo que estaba molestando a su única hija.

—Tú eres el que me dijo que si necesitaba respuestas simplemente tenía que preguntar, porque las personas ignorantes y estúpidas nunca hacen preguntas. Y debería ser siempre, siempre recompensado por la pura honestidad —Hermione soltó, su voz temblando pero llena de determinación.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

Hermione abrió la boca pero la volvió a cerrar. En verdad no sabía que decir.

¿Realmente podría hacerlo?

¿Estaba preparada para perder todo para obtener una simple pieza de ella que había estado faltando?

Esta había sido su vida.

Esto era lo único que ella había conocido.

—¿Hermione? ¿Qué sucede? —su padre ahora estaba preocupado mientras que le secaba delicadamente las lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer sin cesar de los ojos de su hija.

—Te amo, padre. En verdad lo hago —ella se ahogó. —Si tú me amas entonces me vas a decir la verdad. Nunca me mentirías.

Con esta declaración, la expresión de preocupación de Ansleigh Pucey se volvió de repente en miedo, algo que hizo empujar más lágrimas de los ojos de la chica cuando se dio cuenta que era lo que había sospechado.

Tragando el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, Hermione impulsó su mano temblorosa a que sacara algo lentamente de su bolsillo. Era la fotografía muggle que había encontrado en la sala vacía hace días atrás. La había guardado. Le daba un sentido diferente de seguridad; de otro sentido de pertenencia que nunca había tenido en toda su vida, como si por primera vez había sentido algo que era finalmente de _ella_ , algo que conectaba con _ella_.

—Si me amas, me lo dirás. Si me amas, me lo harás saber. Dime, padre, ¿Quiénes son estas personas? ¿Quiénes son en mi vida?

Su padre se levantó, un poco inestable mientras se tomaba el pecho. Hermione pudo ver el terror y el temor en sus ojos. —H-Hermione, ¿adónde encontraste eso?

—No importa. Necesito saber. Por favor, padre. Desde que era una niña, me esforcé en enterrar todas estas preguntas que tenía adentro; de porqué cada vez que me miro en el espejo, no tengo nada, ni siquiera un rasgo similar de mamá y tú, ni siquiera de Adrian. Estaba tan celosa de él y enojada conmigo misma por ser tan diferente. A menudo me pregunto por qué cada vez que los miro a ustedes tres, se siente como si se supusiera que tenía que estar en otro lado; de que también tengo _eso,_ pero no con ustedes —ella lloró, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. —Tengo que saber. ¿No merezco saber la verdad?

—H-Hermione, tu madre y yo… _te amamos_ —su padre vaciló, parecía casi estrangulado mientras hablaba con palabras entrecortadas.

—Pero no tanto como lo hacen con Adrian —ella asintió, todavía llorando.

—Yo-yo nunca… yo nunca pensé que pensarías eso, Hermione. Los amamos a ambos.

—Entonces si me amas, me vas a decir la verdad. ¿Eres… eres mi verdadero padre?

Le dolía incluso a ella misma soltar esa pregunta.

Ella antes se había preguntado sobre esta sensación de vacío en su interior, como si siempre hubiera estado buscando algo pero no sabía dónde buscar.

Lo había estado negando todo el tiempo

Y le dolió finalmente afrontarlo.

—H-Hermione…

—P-por favor, tengo que saber. Sé que eres el único que puede ayudarme. Te lo ruego, padre —Hermione imploró, llorando más fuerte de lo que podía recordar en su vida. Todo le dolía, tenía ganas de llorar y sacar todos los sentimientos afuera, como si una roca enorme fuera literalmente empujada sobre su pecho y cuello para cortarle la respiración. Toda la confusión, incertidumbre y duda todo estos años habían regresado a ella como una marea, sofocándola y ahogándola.

Ella quería que él diga que sí, que era su padre verdadero, y que ella solo estaba delirando por siquiera pensar lo contrario.

Pero supo que era demasiado tarde para ser considerado como una realidad.

Él parecía estar en conflicto, con miedo. Le tomó demasiado tiempo para contestar y negar sus acusaciones.

Él tenía un secreto.

Y eso le dolía como el demonio.

Porque sabía que ella tenía razón.

—H-Hermione…ángel, perdónanos. Estábamos desesperados, por favor perdónanos —su padre le suplicó, quebrándose mientras se agarraba el pecho. Estabanegando con la cabeza. ¿Por culpa? ¿Pordesdicha? Tal vezpor ambos.

Hermione ya lo sabía. Su corazón ya lo sabía. Pero escucharlo era muy diferente. Era como finalmente confirmar que le habían mentido, que había sido engañada durante años y que a lo largo del camino, había ignorado todas las señales; que permitiste ser estúpida…porque no tenías _ningún_ lado para ir. Porque no tenía una identidad. Porque no tenía un hogar. Se sentía como un agujero vacío en el suelo. Engañada. Sola.

—¿Cómo me pudiste hacer esto? —ella susurró, sintiendo que su mundo giraba, como si la traición finalmente hubiera alcanzado su propia forma y la enfrentara para burlarse de ella.

—Estábamos desesperados, Hermione. Tu madre no pudo tener un hijo después de Adrian. Necesitábamos una hija y llegaste tú. Te necesitábamos y entonces… te tomamos de tus padres verdaderos. Pero te amamos. Por favor, mi pequeño ángel. La verdad nunca disminuirá el amor que tenemos por ti. Esta es tu familia. _Nosotros_ somos tu familia. Nada cambiará —su padre le imploraba mientras tomaba las mejillas de su hija manchadas por las lágrimas. —Sigues siendo mi hija, pase lo que pase.

—¿Ustedes _necesitaban una hija_? —ella lloraba mientras apartaba las manos de su padre, algo que nunca pensó que podría hacer antes. —¿Entonces es verdad, eh? Los rumores eran ciertos sobre que nuestra familia tiene deudas y como la suerte llegó por haber sido elegidos por los Malfoy para fusionarnos con ellos. ¡No sólo me mentiste a mí! ¡Me _usaste_! ¿Cómo pudiste haberme hecho esto? ¡Toda mi vida me esforcé mucho para tener tu aprobación y la de madre! ¡Intenté hacer _todo_ porque los amaba! ¡Sólo quería su amor pero resulta que nunca lo pudieron hacer porque me _necesitaban_ para salvar a su familia!

—¡H-Hermione! Por favor, no es así. No es así en absoluto —su padre le suplicó mientras abrazaba a la niña llorando. —Te amamos. Por favor no piensesque no lo hicimos. Siguessiendonuestrahija, siempre lo serás.

Hermione no podía hacer nada. No se podía mover. Estaba demasiado enojada, demasiado frustrada, demasiado angustiada. Todo lo que pudo hacer es llorar. Llorar porque era digna de compasión, porque no era _nadie._

—¿Quién soy? —ella de repente susurró a través de sus quebradas lágrimas.

Silencio…calma… no era lo que ella necesitaba.

Ella necesitaba una respuesta.

—¿Quién soy, Padre? ¿Quién soy en verdad?

—T-tú eres…. Hermione _Granger._

 _._

* * *

 **N/A: Canción para este capítulo: "What Am I to You" de Norah Jones**

 **NdT: Bueno y explotó la bomba, algo que muchos esperaban desde un primer momento. ¿Qué hará Draco cuando regrese?**

 **Disculpa una vez por el retraso, pero creo que lo recompensé con esta múltiple actualización. Espero que en verdad les haya gustado, lo hago con todo el amor del mundo y gracias como siempre a mis queridas betas, en verdad espero que nos podamos ver pronto.**

 **Les dejo un inmenso abrazo para todos. Son muy importantes para mí, sépanlo, y les deseo lo mejor en sus vidas para los días que vienen.**

 _ **Sábado 14 de Octubre 2017**_


	23. Él Era Su Mundo

**Disclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personajes, del mundo de Harry Potter, me pertenecen. Todos pertenecen a JK Rowling. La trama es de BelleOfSummer.**

 **Esté capitulo fue beteado por HunterLight Araiza y Doristarazona.**

* * *

" **Almost Perfect, Almost Yours"**

 **Capítulo XXIII**

" **Él era su Mundo"**

.

 **Mansión de la Familia Pucey, Inglaterra**

 **24 de Agosto de 1996**

Adrian se estremeció levemente cuando escucho que otro jarrón valioso había sido arrojado a través de la sala. Podía incluso garantizar que si esto continuaba por algunas horas más, la mansión sufriría seriamente una severa austeridad. No sabía si su madre estaba llorando por la situación o por las costosas reliquias que estaban siendo destrozadas en todas partes.

—¡Tráiganla de vuelta! No creo en toda la mierda que me están diciendo —vino otro rugido de Draco Malfoy.

—Draco por favor…

Otro estallido.

—Draco, querido, por favor cálmate —Adrian escuchó la voz ansiosa de Narcissa mientras se precipitaba hacia su hijo inconfundiblemente agotado pero furioso.

Sin dudas, Adrian podía simpatizar esta vez con él. ¿Quién no estaría tan salvaje y furioso de esa manera cuando has estado ausente por casi dos meses, casi matándote por un futuro más brillante y seguro que has preparado para tu prometida, sólo para regresar y encontrar que tu compromiso ya estaba anulado?

Los últimos meses habían sido muy estresantes para la familia Pucey.

Fue el final de toda la pretensión.

Una vez que Hermione finalmente había encontrado su verdadera identidad, no había dejado de rogarles que la regresaran con ellos, con los desconocidos que ni siquiera sabía que habían existido en sus dieciséis años.

Y lo último que él supo fue…que ya no tenía hermana.

Al principio, la madre de ellos, _su_ madre no quiso saber nada con eso. Incluso hubiera arrastrado a Hermione a una de las mazmorras y dejarla prisionera allí hasta que pudiera asegurar el vínculo con los Malfoy si pudiera evitarlo. La llamo una _zorra ingrata_ , acusándola de no demostrar ninguna apreciación por todo lo que habían hecho por ella.

Ella no quería que Hermione se fuera.

Simplemente no podía dejarla ir.

En realidad no la extrañaría. No.

Ella extrañaría el dinero.

Los Malfoy ya habían dado mucho por la familia Pucey, incluso ya habían pagado casi la mitad de sus deudas, aunque Draco y Hermione todavía no estuvieran casados.

Ella echaría de menos a la hermosa y amplia generosidad. Y eso simplemente no serviría ¿verdad?

Sin embargo, fue en ese mismo momento cuando su mano estuvo a punto de conectarse con el rostro manchado de lágrimas de Hermione, que Adrian supo que tenía que hacer algo. No supo que lo impulsó hacerlo, pero se interpuso entre ella y agarró firmemente la mano de su madre en el aire, de hecho, tan fuerte que casi causa que un moretón emergiera de sus manos delicadas y esbeltas.

Decir que su madre estaba sorprendida era quedarse corto. Ella se quedó sin habla y como si le hubiera caído una jarra de agua fría. Él de una manera u otra había visto su expresión casi estoica, intentando ocultar el asombro o tal vez el dolor casi evidente en su rostro.

Él _nunca_ había hecho algo semejante a su madre, pero sabía que no le podía permitir a nadie que lastimara a Hermione. Le importaba, incluso la amaba. Y al verla allí, perdida y siendo prácticamente insultada por la madre que había conocido y desesperadamente _amado_ toda su vida era demasiado para él. Le sorprendió lo mucho que en realidad podía hacer por Hermione. Sabía la extensión de su afecto por ella, pero aun así todavía le sorprendía que pudiera hacerle eso a su propia madre solo para la seguridad de ella.

Incluso lo paralizó, que el mero pensamiento de que Hermione supiera que él no era su hermano verdadero le daba un indicio de esperanza que tal vez algo cambiaría…

Sabía que si había algo que debería sentir entonces era pena y dolor por la pérdida de su hermana. Pero de una forma u otra, no pudo evitar pensar en ciertas…posibilidades ahora que ella sabía que no estaban relacionados en absoluto.

Se quería golpear así mismo por pensar en cosas así bajo estas circunstancias.

Pero simplemente no podía evitar que su corazón sintiera algo diferente. ¿No sería más fácil elegir a la persona que quieres amar? Disminuiría el dolor…pero el mundo fue hecho para ser complicado. No tener ninguna opción en realidad no era un problema, había demasiadas opciones en este mundo para las cosas que importan. Era solo la dificultad de tener que elegir la opción correcta, pero la más dura.

Pero ahora, el destino parecía viajar en la dirección equivocada para todos pero en la correcta para él.

Hermione había estado devastada y había llegado a confiar en el consuelo que él le ofrecía. Ya no confiaba en nadie más, pero él al menos le había asegurado que la llevaría con sus padres verdaderos si era lo que realmente quería.

Con Draco temporalmente fuera de escena, sabía que dependía de él cuidarla. No se estaba aprovechando de la situación, no. Sólo estaba haciendo lo que podía hacer por ella.

Tuvo una larga conversación con su padre, suplicándole que cediera al pedido de Hermione. Ella ya no estaba feliz aquí, lo sabía. Noche y día, lloraba dentro de su dormitorio, sabiendo que la mansión estaba protegida por distintos tipos de hechizos, así no se podía escapar. Lady Petrova sabía la extensión de la humillación que se produciría una vez que todo saliera a la luz. Simplemente, no podía permitir que eso ocurriese.

Fue en esa noche transcendental que Ansleigh Pucey de repente se puso firme en el asunto. Estaban teniendo una cena silenciosa pero tensa. Hermione seguía encerrada en su dormitorio, donde solo los elfos domésticos podían aparecer para servirle sus comidas. Incluso Nana Demelza no tenía permitido verla. El silencio tenso que ocurría en el lugar fue de repente roto por el sonido metálico de los utensilios de su padre sobre el plato cuando él los arrojó, finalmente cansado de toda la farsa y el engaño de la situación.

Adrian levantó la mirada de su plato, consciente de la tensión. Sin embargo,Lady Petrova nunca lo hizo. Ella sólo continuó rebanando delicadamente su jamón ibérico de bellota. Seguía siendo una buena cena normal de la familia Pucey para ella.

Fue sólo cuando Ansleigh Pucey se puso de pie mientras golpeaba fuertemente las palmas sobre la enorme mesa cuando ella finalmente levantó la vista, luciendo irritada más que otra cosa. _Nadie_ arruinaba su cena.

Tuvieron la pelea verbal más masiva esa noche; sus gritos resonaron por la enorme y solitaria mansión. Adrian simplemente se quedó sentado allí, mirándolos como un espectador dentro de un teatro. Si hubiera sido un niño, lo hubiera aterrorizado. Sin embargo, en ese mismo momento, él solo estaba feliz de que su padre había finalmente encontrado su voz.

Para ese momento, era definitivo.

Hermione vería finalmente a sus padres biológicos.

Fue todo un escándalo.

No hubo ni un día en el cual la prensa estuviera ausente afuera de las puertas de la mansión.

Los Malfoy estaban furiosos y ofendidos por el hecho de que habían permitido que su único heredero estuviera comprometido con una _Sangre sucia_. Era imperdonable. Tomaron acciones legales de inmediato y ahora la familia Pucey se quedó sin nada más que deudas y una mancha inmunda en el apellido que les quedaba.

La maldición fue levantada de los Granger. Fue un proceso muy difícil. Los falsos recuerdos que fueron plasmados en ellos habían estado allí por demasiado tiempo que casi se hicieron permanentes. Incluso, el Ministro de Magia tuvo que contratar a expertos para ayudar a levantar el encantamiento. Los Granger habían estado inconscientes durante el intricando proceso. Así fue mejor; de lo contrario hubiera sido una tortura recuperar esos recuerdos estando despiertos.

Cuando los Granger finalmente obtuvieron una clara percepción, se encontraron con los delegados del Ministerio para explicarles todo. Hubo muchas lágrimas cuando finalmente habían conocido a Hermione, sabiendo que toda su vida, esa única parte faltante que ellos habían sentido, había sido definitivamente regresada a ellos.

El Ministro les aseguró que los apoyaría en lo que sea que ellos necesitaran, disculpándose por las duras e insensatas acciones de la Familia Pucey quienes en ese momento estaban enfrentando fuertes litigios por parte del Ministerio por el serio caso que ellos habían cometido.

Todo lo que había sucedido por solo algunos meses se sintió como si hubiera sido toda una vida. Pero Draco ni siquiera fue informado del asunto. Su entrenamiento no podía ser perturbado. Así que Adrian en verdad no podía culparlo por actuar de esa manera.

Él había cambiado mucho después de esos meses de secreto. Adrian no lo quería señalar pero su aura era muy diferente…más oscura.

Adrian supuso que estar con Quien-Tú-Sabes y hacer el papel de su aprendiz podía darte realmente ese efecto.

No era solo su estado físico que había cambiado drásticamente.

Era todo.

Y en este momento, él lucía como si pudiera cometer un homicidio mientras caminaba de un lado a otro dentro de la sala como un lunático furioso y aterrador.

—¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde está Hermione?! —él gritó por enésima vez. Su camisa estaba pegada a su piel ahora empapada, le caían gotas de sudor frío por su frente y su cabello revuelto como si alguien lo hubiera atormentado hasta la muerte.

—Ella está ahora con sus verdaderos padres, Draco —Adrian mencionó de repente, interrumpiendo la razón imprecisa y tensa de Narcissa Malfoy. —Ella no es como nosotros. Ella es hija de Muggles. Este no es su mundo. Y ella ya no quería estar aquí.

—N-no te creo. ¡Ella no es lo que ustedes están diciendo! Ella es perfecta. Es excelente en todo lo que hace. Es hermosa. ¡Tiene más poderes que cualquier bruja o mago de nuestra maldita edad! Ella-ella no puede ser una…una san-sangre sucia —Draco negó con la cabeza frenéticamente mientras iba hacia la pared para apoyar su cuerpo tembloroso. Adrian podía ver la gran negación y el conflicto en sus ojos torturados.

—Si quieres verla, entonces me vas a creer.

.

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,

.

Hermione sonreía mientras miraba a su gato, Crookshanks, que parecía estar disfrutando el jugar con sus nuevos hilos de colores. Su mamá lo compró ayer cuando fueron de compras juntas al supermercado.

Parecía extraño, casi ilusorio, cuando sólo meses atrás, con su vida ya planeada cuidadosamente para ella, nunca había pensado que incluso le permitirían dar un paso en el mundo Muggle alguna vez. Ahora, de hecho, estaba _viviendo_ en el mismo.

Vivir en el mundo Muggle no era del todo malo como las personas en su pasado siempre señalaban. Tenía una alta consideración por lo que estas personas habían hecho para simplificar sus tareas sin utilizar ningún tipo de magia. Supuso que cuando estás en cierta posición en la cual no tuviste la forma más fácil, tienes que ser ingenioso e inventivo de alguna manera, y eso te haría mejor, más fuerte.

Había sido una transición muy difícil para Hermione. Ella siempre había sido ferviente en aprender las maneras de estas personas, pero experimentar tales cosas fue mucho más diferente que simplemente leerlas en secreto en libros. Como, por ejemplo, el televisor; ella todavía no podía superar el hecho de lo asombroso que era. Era como una Red Flu, sólo que puedes ser la tercera persona y escuchar lo que sea que ellos estén hablando. Había leído en algún lugar que las personas dentro de la misma eran actores intentando de interpretar el papel con fines de entretenimiento, como en los teatros, solo que era transmitido por un dispositivo Muggle llamado satélite. Como los Muggles eran capaces de colocar dispositivos Muggles en el espacio sin usar magia, estaba más allá de su comprensión. Ella suponía que tenía que investigar más al respecto. Era increíble, en verdad. No sabía por dónde comenzar.

Las primeras semanas habían sido bastante complejas para sus padres también. Ella podía ver la cantidad de presión y preocupación que sus verdaderos padres estaban experimentando. Ellos seguían en el proceso de asimilar todo, especialmente ser apartados por los recuerdos que habían obtenido tan bien por años. Pero ella también pudo ver el esfuerzo que hacían para que ella los aceptara. Hicieron casi todo para su confort y para complacerla, incluso hasta el punto de ser demasiado obvios con la ansiedad que tenían de que ella no los aceptara.

El sentimiento era…diferente.

Así que esto es lo que se hubiera sentido ser el destinatario del trabajo arduo para ganar el amor de uno, para ser el centro de atención por una vez.

Toda su vida, ella se había esforzado tanto en ganar tal atención y amor. Ahora, ni siquiera tuvo que hacer algo. Ni siquiera tuvo que decir algo. A veces, se despertaba en la mañana con una suave caricia en su pelo. Abría los ojos y veía su madre que le sonreía. Era hermosa incluso con esas pequeñas lágrimas adornando su rostro.

Y se parecía a ella…

Ella estaba en _casa_.

Hermione le preguntaría que sucede, pero ella sólo menearía la cabeza, besaría suavemente su mejilla y le pediría que se levante para el desayuno. Hermione pensó que era sorprendente, ya que su ma…Lady Petrova ni siquiera lo podía hacer con magia.

Una vez, su padre le preguntó por sus comidas favoritas. Ella pensó que sólo era una de esas preguntas triviales para conocerla. Habiendo sido criada en la presencia de su tía francesa, y en el Palacio de Beauxbatons, enumeró algunos de sus platos franceses favoritos, como el sustancioso estofado de pescado; el jamón croque-monsieuris y queso derretido en una croissant; y sus postres favoritos eran pastel de tartin, sopa de fresas, isla flotante, crème brulee y mousse de chocolate. Al día siguiente, estuvo sorprendida que todo eso estaba servido delante de ella en su comedor. Era como un banquete. No podía decir ni hacer nada, solo correr hacia sus padres y abrazarlos tan fuerte que estaba segura que habían dejado de respirar por un momento. Luego lloraron y se rieron al mismo tiempo. Era… refrescante.

Sus padres también se tomaron el tiempo para escuchar las historias, sobre su vida, su escuela y su magia. Parecían muy ansiosos de conocerla. Ella también les había contado sobre Draco… dejando de lado algunos detalles de su compromiso y de cómo fue negado debido a su sangre y el prejuicio que giraba en torno del mundo en el que ella había crecido.

El entrenamiento de Draco era tan oculto e intenso que había estado aislado de todo en el transcurso del tiempo. Hermione sabía que iba a ser una gran conmoción para él una vez que terminara y finalmente descubriera su verdadera identidad.

Pero tenía mucha fe en él… No podía evitar sentir esperanza por el hecho de que él la aceptara por quien era, porque la amaba.

— _No dejaré que nadie te lastime, princesa. Ahora somos un equipo ¿de acuerdo? Tú y yo, siempre estaré contigo sin importar lo que pase. Nada cambiará eso. Lo prometo._

— _Eres todo para mí. Te amo ahora y te amaré por siempre, sin importar lo que suceda. Lo prometo. Nunca lo olvides._

Ella pudo sentir como su mano rodeaba cuidadosamente la dura piedra de diamante que descansaba en el medio de su pecho. No ayudó a que su corazón se alejara de resonar tan fuerte dentro de su camisa. Quería fuertemente creer en él, en _ellos_. Pero también conocía a Draco. Toda su vida, él había creído devotamente en el machismo de este mundo. Incluso ahora pertenecía al círculo. Era una de esas personas que querían que los Muggles e hijos de Muggles desaparecieran en el mundo. ¿Cómo podía amarla cuando era entrenado para matarla?

Un golpe en la puerta había interrumpido temporalmente el trance de Hermione. Crookshanks maulló y se estiró antes de caminar lentamente hacia la puerta, rasguñando gentilmente para decirle a su ama que había alguien del otro lado.

Hermione suspiró, levantándose lentamente de su cojín junto a la ventana. Probablemente era su madre que venía a verla como estaba otra vez. Ella nunca había fallado en preguntarle si necesitaba algo cada vez que terminaba con su consultorio, o cada vez que tenía el tiempo de hacerlo. Hermione seguía estando un poco incómoda en utilizar el teléfono, viendo que las voces sonaban raro y era realmente extraño estar hablando con un dispositivo sin mirar a la persona real. Ella les había expresado esto antes, y ellos fueron lo bastante considerados en no utilizarlo si no fuera necesario.

Esta era una de las razones por las cuales, sin importar nada, ella lucharía para quedarse con sus padres biológicos. Parecía como si sus padres, en el pasado con los que ella había pasado toda su vida eran más a extraños para ella que estas personas que habían estado con ella solo por meses. La cuidaban. Realmente la querían aquí no solo porque necesitaban algo de ella pero porque ella era importante, porque la amaban.

—Voy, mamá —ella sonrió mientras se acercaba a la puerta. _Mamá._ Le gustaba llamarla así. Fue saludada por su cálida sonrisa. Esa sonrisa era su hogar, ella lo sabía.

—Hermione, querida, tienes visitas. Adrian está aquí —su madre le informó. —Y Draco —agregó.

El sentimiento en el momento que su madre había mencionado esas últimas palabras fue demasiado surrealista para siquiera ser descrito. Era como si alguien hubiera golpeado su pecho con un martillo embotado y redondeado. Esa extraña sensación viajó por su cuerpo como si acabara de entrar en un estado de estupor con eufóricos rayos eléctricos. Sus extremidades se sintieron entumecidas por bolsas de hielo, y estaba segura que se había desmayado por un mili segundo debido a la sensación de nauseas en su estómago, sintiéndose de repente enferma.

—¿Estás bien, cariño?

—S-sí, mamá, estoy bien —ella se esforzó para componerse. Ni siquiera sabía cómo demonios había escuchado la voz de su madre con todo las palpitaciones dentro de su pecho.

—Ese Draco tuyo es un chico guapo, un poco serio, pero lo has descrito muy bien —su mamá mencionó mientras bajaba las escaleras. Su voz sonaba ahogada y extraña ante los sentidos tensionados de Hermione. Ella estaba segura que sus venas estaban replegándose por todo su cuerpo, compensando el exceso de bombeo de su corazón. No se podía concentrar en nada.

Para cuando había bajado, efectivamente, Draco Malfoy estaba allí.

Pero lucía demasiado diferente a lo que ella recordaba. Era como si esos dos meses hubieran sido años. Ahora se veía más mayor que su edad. También había crecido, o tal vez era solo por el pecho más ancho y los brazos más masculinos que había ganado en su curso de entrenamiento. También estaba más pálido y tenía unos ligeros círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos.

Pero no era solo eso. Era el hecho de que su rostro parecía a una estatuilla, casi como si estuviera intentando no respirar, o tal vez no estaba respirando en absoluto. Todo parecía tirante. Él estaba sentado muy tenso. Su espalda ni siquiera estaba tocando el respaldo del sofá, como si lo matara si se reclinaba sobre el mismo.

Lucía como si estuviera…indignado.

Adrian fue el primero en destruir el silencio mientras se ponía de pie para encontrarse y abrazarlo. —¿Cómo estás? —pregunto mientras le tomaba las mejillas delicadamente.

—Estoy bien, Adrian. Todo está bien —ella contestó, aunque no lo estaba mirando. Toda su atención estaba en el rubio rígido que no había movido ni un solo músculo.

—¿D-Draco? —ella tartamudeó, acercándose. Él se levantó, pero no la miró. De repente ella tuvo miedo de tocarlo.

—¿Qué tan cierto es esto? —él de repente preguntó firmemente, todavía mirando al suelo como si pudiera destruirlo con tan solo su mirada, no que fuera imposible ahora. Sonaba frío; tan frío que ella casi pensó que no era real.

—¿A qué te refieres con _esto_? Esta es mi vida, Draco. Esta soy yo,la verdadera yo —ella contestó, sonando acusatoria y decepcionada a la vez. Él le había prometido, después de todo, que la amaría pase lo que pase. ¿Simplemente lo había olvidado? ¿O en verdad no podía desde el comienzo? ¿Ella realmente esperaba demasiado?

Lo había extrañado tanto. Todo lo que en verdad quería hacer era abrazarlo. Pero tenía miedo de no ser aceptada.

Ella había estado bajo una gran tensión en los últimos meses y la única cosa que la estaba manteniendo cuerda era la promesa de él; de que regresaría y haría que todo estuviera bien. Sabía que era tan loco como sonaba, sabiendo como Draco era. Pero él siempre había sido diferente con respecto a ella. La amaba. _Se amaban_. Y ella creía en eso. Siempre creería en eso mientras él también lo hiciera.

—¿Qué tan jodidamente es cierto esto? —Draco de repente estalló. Lo que una vez fueron sus mejillas pálidas ahora estaban manchadas con un rubor enojado. Estaba temblando, y se estaba formando sudor en su frente, casi como si estuviera intentando contenerse de lanzar un _Oblivion_.

—Es-esta soy _yo_ , Draco. Este es mi hogar. Esta es mi mamá —ella le dijo en voz baja mientras traía gentilmente su madre hacia ella. —Ella es dentista, como también lo es mi papá. Él todavía no llegó pero estará una vez que termine con sus consultas del día. Ellos son sanadores de dientes, una profesión Muggle. Ellos son Muggles y me aman. Soy nacida de Muggles, Draco. Pero sigo siendo _yo_. Todavía soy _Hermione._ Siempre lo seré —le dijo, casi ahogándose por el nudo en la garganta.

Él no dijo nada.

Él no hizo nada.

Sólo se quedó parado allí.

Su rostro estaba alterado y tenso, casi como una roca transformada.

Pero fue su mirada la que la destruyó.

La estaba mirando como si fuera una abominación.

Y le dolía. Le dolía tanto que estaba segura de poder derretirse en agonía y aflicción.

—Me dijiste que nunca me ibas a dejar —ella susurró quebrada. Ahora estaba llorando. No estaba preparada para esto. Alguien podría matarla en ese mismo momento y lo aceptaría incondicionalmente mientras pudiera borrar la expresión de indignación en su rostro. —Me lo _prometiste,_ Draco…

En ese momento, Hermione pudo jurar que estaba lista para arrodillarse delante de él sólo para evitar que se vaya. Pero no se pudo mover. Nunca se había sentido tan deprimida de esa manera y no sabía que responder a eso.

Él la estaba mirando como si fuera…sucia. _Una Sangre sucia_. Eso fue lo que ahora veía en sus ojos.

Y luego, de repente, él vomitó.

Justo delante de Adrian. Justo en frente de su propia madre. Justo en frente de _ella._

Estar en ese momento, ella incluso se sorprendió de seguir de pie cuando todo le dolía como el demonio. Cuando finalmente sabes que el único chico que siempre amaste, nunca en realidad te amó, que solo basaba tu personalidad solo por tu raza, que había querido decir en serio cada promesa que hizo solo en _ese_ momento, cuando te conoció siendo otra persona; siendo la que cumplía con todas sus expectativas. Fue como ser apuñalada hasta el hueso con el cuchillo torcido en el proceso; esa sensación agonizante e insoportable en tu corazón y entrañas que casi se sentía como si te tragara viva. Morir era mucho mejor que sentir esto. Ella se sintió rota en la nada.

Él era su mundo.

Él podía hacer o romper todo lo que ella era.

Y ahora solo le mostró que ella era menos que nada. Él sentía repugnancia de ella. Hizo más que quebrarla. La había matado.

Ella lloró en los brazos de su madre mientras que Draco se limpiaba apresuradamente los labios con el dorso de la mano. Giró y corrió hacia la puerta, chocando un jarrón de vidrio cuando se tropezó por un momento, los fragmentos cortándole las palmas mientras luchaba para ponerse de pie y correr torpemente afuera, sin ni siquiera molestarse en sacarse los fragmentos rotos y ensangrentados de vidrio de su piel lastimada.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Hermione sabía que todo había terminado.

Él se había ido junto con el pasado de ella.

— _Por favor no llores Mione. Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver —le dijo su mejor amigo en voz baja, mientras quitaba las pesadas lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas._

— _Prométeme que vamos a seguir jugando bajo la lluvia aunque ya estemos muy viejos y aburridos. Prométeme que me vas a seguir llevando a caballito, incluso si gano peso. Prométeme que siempre vas a ser mi príncipe. Prométeme que siempre vamos a estar juntos, Draco —sollozaba ella mientras se inclinaba hacia él. —Aunque vaya a un colegio diferente, por favor prométeme que no te olvidarás de mí._

— _Lo prometo, Mione. Siempre vamos a estar juntos. Nos vamos a escribir largas cartas todos los días. Eres mi única princesa —asintió él, parecía que iba a llorar, pero decidió que debía ser fuerte por ambos. No quería que su princesa pensara que él era un debilucho ¿verdad?_

— _¿Pacto de meñiques? —pregunto ella._

— _Pacto de meñiques —él sonrió entrelazando su dedo con el de ella._

 _Hermione le sonrió… sus grandes ojos marrones lo miraban con tanta inocencia y belleza que, de repente, él no pudo evitar inclinarse hacia adelante y presionar sus labios sobre los de ella._

 _Fue un beso casto… pero aun así un beso._

 _El primer beso de ambos…_

Él fue el único muchacho que ella había amado.

Él había sido su primero en todo y se había prometido a sí misma que se mantendría de esa forma.

— _¿Qué sucederá conmigo si no te tengo? —ella susurró._

— _Nunca lo vas a saber porque nunca te voy a dejar. Nunca dejaré que eso suceda. Tendría que matar antes de hacer eso._

— _Prométeme que seremos así, Draco. Prométeme que esto no cambiará. Prométeme que esto será para siempre —ella susurró, sintiendo como él la giraba y la acomodaba un poco así estaba ubicada sobre su estómago, sus piernas a ambos lados de él. Ahora ella se estaba aferrando a él parecida a una araña con su camisón empapado y su bata deliciosamente levantada dejando sus piernas descubiertas perfectamente a la vista._

— _Te lo prometo. Te daré el mundo, Hermione. Siempre serás mi princesa. No dejaré que nada te suceda. Eres mía y siempre lo serás. Siempre has sido mía —él susurró antes de que finalmente capturara sus labios en un profundo y apasionado beso._

Ella siempre pensó que sería así para siempre.

Sin importar lo duro o difícil que la situación fuera, siempre estaría bien ya que se tenían el uno al otro. Había creído demasiado en él. Ella había creído demasiado, olvidándose dejarse algo para ella misma en el proceso.

Ahora él había tomado todo…

Cada recuerdo, cada risa, cada lágrima… ahora todo era nada; porque lo de ellos en verdad nunca sucedió. Draco Malfoy nunca estuvo enamorado de Hermione Granger. Él estaba enamorado de la perfecta sangre pura Hermione Pucey, y ella nunca existió realmente y nunca más lo haría.

Ella era un fraude, pero también lo era el amor que se tenían.

.

* * *

 **N/A:Canción para este capítulo: "Skyscraper" de Demi Lovato, esta es una de las canciones más sinceras, genuinas y dolorosas que nunca antes había escuchado.**

 **Sé que ahora me odian, pero tengo mis razones. Mientras tanto, me esconderé dentro de mi placard.**

 **Vayan y golpéenme con sus reviews. Me lo merezco. Ja ja.**

* * *

 **NdT: ¡Hola mi queridas lectoras! Lo que muchas esperaban, la reacción de Draco, para algunas algo esperado pero para otras que mantenían la esperanza de que Draco la aceptara ya sabemos la respuesta.**

 **De acá en adelante, vamos a ver el giro que toma la historia, ¡y que giro! Pero sean pacientes que prontito vuelvo con otro capítulo. Las quiero mucho. Un gran beso y abrazo ;-)**


	24. El Verano se termina cuando las hojas ca

**Disclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personajes, del mundo de Harry Potter, me pertenecen. Todos pertenecen a JK Rowling. La trama es de BelleOfSummer.**

 **Esté capitulo fue beteado por HunterLight Araiza y Doristarazona.**

* * *

" **Almost Perfect, Almost Yours"**

 **Capítulo XXIV**

" **El verano se termina cuando las hojas caen"**

.

 **Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**

 **Escocia, Octubre de 1996**

—Alihotsy Draught es una poción hecha de la planta Alihotsy. Beber o inhalar su humo induce a la histeria —Hermione repitió la última oración cuando vio que Ginny frunció un poco el ceño.

—¿Es ese que se cura con la melaza producida por la Glumbumble? —la chica más joven preguntó mientras se mordía inconscientemente la punta de la uña mientras reflexionaba sobre su nuevo descubrimiento.

Hermione asintió. —La meleza también induce melancolía. Pero los insectos Glumbumble infestan las colmenas, lo cual no es bueno y es un poco desastroso para la miel que se produce —dijo mientras le sacaba la mano delicadamente de sus labios, recordándole discretamente que dejara de hacer su hobby inapropiado de morderse las uñas. Ginny odiaba esa costumbre ya que le arruinaba las uñas y siempre estaba agradecida que Hermione sea la persona que le recordara que lo estaba volviendo hacer.

—Gracias —ella murmuró tímidamente antes de escribir sus notas.

Esta era una de las noches típicas de Hermione en Hogwarts después de hacer sus patrullas nocturnas de Prefecto. Ginny siempre la esperaba así podían estudiar juntas. A veces, Ron y Harry también se juntaban con ellas. Ella siempre estaba feliz de ayudarlos sabiendo que a veces ellos podían estar un poco atrasados con sus estudios debido a las prácticas de Quidditch.

Ahora esta era su vida, más simple e increíblemente diferente de sus años ostentosos en el Palacio de Beauxbatons. Ahí, ella tenía que hacer todo perfecto. Nunca podía ser normal cuando todos necesitaban más que uno o se quedaban atrás. Se esperaba que todas no fueran solo buenas en algo, sino las se había esforzado tanto para cumplir con los preceptos que se esperaban de ella.

Ahora, ella no tenía que hacer nada pero ser ella misma.

Allí, lo normal era ser perfecto.

Aquí, lo normal significaba ser _tú_.

En el momento que le llegó la carta de rescisión de su anterior escuela en la cual había aprendido amar y ser increíblemente leal, supo que tenía que seguir adelante con su nueva vida.

El día siguiente, fue visitada por la Profesora McGonagall del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, informándole que estaba en la lista de estudiantes, hijos de Muggles, para recibir sus cartas cuando tenían once años, sólo que había quedado oculto por cierto encantamiento. Ellos nunca profundizaron en eso, ya que la lista señalaba el nombre de la única hija de la Familia Pucey, quien sin dudas era una familia de sangre pura y esa niña ya había sido legítimamente admitida a la Academia de Magia de Beauxbatons. La Profesora McGonagall habló con sus padres verdaderos y le pidió perdón a Hermione por entregarle la carta muy tarde.

Hermione comprendió y le dijo que en realidad no era su culpa. Fue el destino que había jugado con ellos y que ya no tenían que demorarse en el pasado. La mujer mayor la elogió y le dio la bienvenida cálidamente a su nueva escuela. Unos días antes de la apertura de clase, Hermione fue llevada a la Oficina del Director para ser seleccionada por el Sombrero Seleccionador, teniendo en cuenta que estaría en sexto año y no necesitaba tener la misma presentación como los de primer año en su fiesta de bienvenida.

La Profesora McGonagall estuvo más que feliz de saber que ella fue seleccionada en la casa Gryffindor. Incluso la designaron como una de los Prefectos para el año, viendo que ya era una en su antigua escuela y tenía registros increíblemente asombrosos.

Podía recordar a Madam Olympe Maxime, en como su Directora siempre la elogiaba en todo, y quien la quería y la cuidaba como si ella fuera su propia hija.

Ahora fue incluso su propia Directora quien le había enviado la carta de terminación. La carta era simple y muy formal. De alguna manera le dolió; que la Directora que ella había admirado, podría olvidar y cambiar su punto de vista sobre ella de esa forma, sólo porque sus raíces no eran la que ella había proyectado tener.

Pero ya lo esperaba desde un principio.

La Academia de Magia de Beauxbatons era un lugar fundado por la supremacía de la sangre pura. Siempre había sido inflexible en sus puntos de vistas de la preeminencia del estado de la sangre. Ella ya no podía ser nunca más una de ellos. Era una decepción. Ahora era la marginada.

Era sorprendente que incluso algunas de sus amigas las cuales ella había pensado que siempre estarían allí por ella también le habían dado la espalda, excepto por unas pocas personas como Fleur Delacour, quien le dijo que ella era siempre bienvenida cuando quisiera venir de visita. Sabía que Fleur solo estaba intentando de hacerlo sentir mejor, sabiendo que ella siempre había considerado a Hermione como su hermana menor. Pero Hermione sabía que nunca más podía poner un pie en los terrenos del Palacio donde había crecido.

Era paradójico cuando un momento, las personas te admiraran y te elogiaran por todo lo que hacías, y luego en otro momento, escupirían en tu camino y nunca se atreverían a mirarte; cuando realmente nada había cambiado. Ella seguía siendo _Hermione_. Seguía siendo la chica con la que habían hecho una amistad, con la que habían practicado hechizos, con la que habían comido, y con la que habían disfrutado todo. ¿Las personas eran realmente tan superficiales? ¿O esto era solo un ejemplo de la injusticia del mundo?

Adrian la acompañó a Hogwarts para la ceremonia privada de su selección. Incluso le había dicho que él comprendería si ella no quería estar en Slytherin como él. Adrián acababa de graduarse y estaba consciente de que su corazón seguía todavía roto y también del problema que tenía de tener que estar con Draco en su nueva escuela. Ella estaba muy agradecida, que a pesar de que muchas personas le habían dado la espalda, Adrian seguía allí para ella. Le prometió que la iría a ver cada vez que pudiera. Había obtenido el lugar en el equipo de reserva para los _Ballycastle Bats,_ el segundo equipo más exitoso en la Liga Quidditch Británica e Irlandesa así que estaría viajando mucho; pero Hermione sabía que él siempre sería fiel a su promesa.

Hermione pensó que sería muy difícil para ella ajustarse a su nuevo colegio ya que Adrian no estaría allí, especialmente porque la última vez que ella estuvo allí, siempre estuvo con Draco, y su mundo a menudo estaba limitado a estar a su lado del círculo.

En la apertura del año escolar, hubo algunos estudiantes alrededor del castillo quienes la miraban desde lejos; algunos la estaban mirando con lástima, otros con prejuicios. Sus anteriores llamadas amigas de Slytherin, Pansy, Daphne y Tracey la habían mirado fijo como si fuera la mayor farsa del planeta. Ella era esta chica asquerosa e indigna quien había sido increíblemente afortunada de poder ser una de ellas por un tiempo. Ahora ella no era _nada._

Sin embargo, ser seleccionada en Gryffindor había demostrado lo opuesto. Sus compañeros de casa la habían aceptado con los brazos abiertos. La casa estaba mezclada con diferentes grupos de linajes y todos tenían su propia identidad para cualquier intolerancia.

Ginny había estado tan feliz y entusiasmada de saber que Hermione sería su nueva compañera de casa e incluso también su compañera de cuarto. Se ofreció a llevarla a comprar sus útiles escolares en el Callejón Diagon con su familia días antes de la apertura del año escolar. Hermione había finalmente conocido a los Weasley, quienes eran increíblemente amigables y cálidos con ella, especialmente la Sra. Weasley. Harry también estaba allí con ellos. Él era un caballero y era tan fácil de hablar. Habían hablado más que cualquier otra persona en el grupo, viendo que ambos habían sido "adoptados por el día" por esta hermosa familia. Le agradaba mucho y se sentía cómoda con él. En ese momento supo que iban a ser muy buenos amigos.

Hermione también quería tener algunas conversaciones con Ron, pero él siempre tartamudeaba algo incomprensible antes de apartarse y ocuparse con otra cosa. Ginny le dijo que era porque él gustaba de ella incluso desde antes. Hermione se rió y se sonrojó a la vez mientras Ginny le soltaba los secretos de su hermano, sintiéndose culpable por dejar que su propia hermana hablara detrás de su espalda, pero decidió que quería escucharlo de todas maneras.

Ron estaba hurgando algunas plumas en una de las secciones de la tienda mientras que Hermione estudiaba su rostro inocente desde un rincón donde Ginny le estaba susurrando. Él estaba arrugando la nariz cuando optó por una de las plumas de la estantería, probándola en el pergamino blanco antes de buscar otra, no percatándose de cómo las dos chicas estaban susurrando y riéndose a expensas de él.

Hermione pensó que era bastante lindo desde antes y estaba bastante halagada por la nueva revelación. Pero ella estaba con Draco en ese momento, no podía…

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y disculparse por un momento cuando su mente se había aventurado en esa zona particularmente prohibida otra vez.

Las heridas seguían siendo increíblemente frescas y tal vez nunca se curaran, tal vez sí, algún día, con suerte, pero siempre dejaría una cicatriz. Su corazón no volvería a ser el mismo.

Supuso que tenía que ser de esa manera. Nunca podría sonreír por siempre, ninguno de nosotros podría. De vez en cuando, había lágrimas. El verano siempre terminará cuando las hojas caigan y cada pájaro tendrá que volar para seguir su estación preferida, abandonando el lugar que una vez estuvieron, que casi se sintió su hogar para siempre.

Nada en verdad podía ser lo mismo, capturar el corazón de un pájaro madrugador no sólo estaría mal, pero siempre sería doloroso cuando tuviera que partir, volar al lugar donde pertenece. Y nunca podría quedarse en el suelo de la manera que se lo necesita. Porque él tenía que volar y tú tenías que quedarte, porque no pertenecían en el mundo del otro desde un principio.

Ella se había preparado para todo.

Sabía desde el comienzo las consecuencias que sucederían y las cosas que perdería.

Lo esperaba y se había preparado para todo, excepto por el rechazo de su primer amor.

Cuando pensaste que cuando finalmente habías tenido esa criatura perdida en tus palmas, que siempre se quedaría contigo, que al abrir las palmas hacia el cielo no sería una diferencia porque te había prometido estar contigo; simplemente dolía mucho que en esa misma estación él tenía que irse y tú no tienes otra opción que llorar al cielo en el que él había desaparecido.

No tienes otra alternativa que soltar, porque no tenías _nada a que aferrarte._

Ahora _esa_ … esa era la parte más dura.

Especialmente cuando lloras casi todas las noches, intentando dejar fluir cada lágrima antes de que salga el sol, así para cuando lo veas al día siguiente, no habrá más lágrimas para derramar, solo para al menos ahorrar la pequeña cantidad de autoestima propio que te queda. Finalmente eres libre de ocultar el dolor que sientes. Finalmente podrías actuar como si fueras más valiente de lo que te habían dado crédito.

Especialmente cuando todo era demasiado difícil para ti, pero demasiado fácil para él…

Draco Malfoy ahora estaba comprometido con Astoria Greengrass, aunque Hermione podía darse cuenta que él no fue el que la eligió al juzgar por la manera en que la trataba.

Hermione a veces sentía lástima por ella, ya que su prometido era muy descarado en mostrar sus nuevas conquistas en todas partes. Su última chica de temporada era Pansy Parkinson. Draco parecía estar un poco con ella porque era la única que podía tolerar su oscuro temperamento ahora, casi como si ellos compartieran cierto secreto. Hermione lo había observado desde lejos y parecía como si él siempre estuviera preocupado por algo. La oscuridad que rodeaba sus rasgos se estaba haciendo cada vez más evidente, como si este secreto oscuro lo estuviera devorando poco a poco. Y era siempre Pansy que podía consolarlo.

A veces, caminaba con Astoria, especialmente cuando el Profesor Snape estaba alrededor. Después de todo, era su padrino; quizás estaba intentando estar a salvo ante los ojos de sus padres. A la chica le encantaba darle regalos, los cuales él a veces aceptaba y agradecía. Una vez, Hermione vio que Astoria le regalaba unos guantes nuevos y costosos de Quidditch y una Brújula para Escoba. Él parecía estar encantado e incluso le había dado un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Cuando se alejó, Astoria se había reído nerviosa y saltado alegremente, casi como si fuera la chica más afortunada… sintiendo lo que Hermione había sentido hace mucho tiempo.

Hermione tuvo que cerrar los ojos y agarrarse fuerte de su corbata Gryffindor para evitar recostarse en el suelo de piedra, ya que estaba escondiéndose en una de las columnas del pasillo. No pudo evitar ponerse celosa aunque sabía que ya no estaba en la posición de hacerlo. Ella ya no era su prometida. No era su lugar. Ahora para él solo era _la sangre sucia._

Ella ni siquiera sabía si él pensaba que ella seguía existiendo. Él no la estuvo atormentando como a sus compañeros de casa. No la miraba con lástima como hacía el resto. Él simplemente _nunca_ la miraba, _nunca_ le hablaba, y _nunca_ siquiera echaba un vistazo cada vez que se cruzaban en el Gran Comedor. Cada vez que ella pensaba que lo haría, era solo porque él miraba más allá de ella para ver otra cosa, como si fuera un fantasma que no existía, como si no fuera _nada._

Tal vez lo era.

Tal vez no.

Pero para él, no era ninguna de las dos.

Tal vez para él, ella era más que eso.

Ella era _más_ que nada.

.

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,

.

Hermione estaba intentando de aspirar un poco el aire que quedaba en el lugar pero parecía no ser suficiente, por irónico que pareciera.

Era la segunda noche que tenía que patrullar los pasillos con Draco Malfoy.

A ellos nunca los habían puesto juntos antes. Había aproximadamente seis Prefectos por casa y veinte cuatro Prefectos en toda la escuela. Cada noche, grupos de cuatro para ser compañeros de turno para recorrer ciertos pasillos asignados. Ella tuvo la suerte suficiente para esquivar un horario complicado con Draco Malfoy. Ahora eran compañeros de turno por todo el mes.

La sensación que había tenido en el momento que vio el nuevo horario de patrulla era inexplicable. El dolor extraño latiendo desde su corazón a su estómago, le había hecho sentir nauseas; especialmente porque no solo estaba en el horario para patrullar los pasillos con Draco Malfoy, sino que también con Pansy Parkinson. Estaban junto con Padma Patil de Ravenclaw.

La primera noche, Hermione apenas había visto a Draco y a Pansy ya que al parecer habían desaparecido para el momento que la presentación y el control de asistencia habían terminado. Todos estaban conscientes que uno debía tener un compañero cuando patrullaran por motivos de seguridad y Draco exigió estar con Pansy todo el mes, ni siquiera molestándose en mirar dos veces a Hermione cuando Padma dijo que dos Slytherin no podían estar juntos ya que sería injusto si ellos vieran a compañeros de su casa rompiendo las reglas y no harían nada al respecto. Draco le contestó con un tono condescendiente, diciéndole que Pansy y él eran lo suficientemente capaces de juzgar maduramente por ellos mismos, agregando algunos insultos coloridos para Padma. Hermione sabía que era absurdo, pero se sentía celosa de que aunque sea de una forma negativa, Draco había demostrado que estaba consciente de la presencia de Padma al insultarla. Pero como era de costumbre, Hermione era nada. Era solamente demasiado invisible para que él le importara. Darle un pequeño insulto sería solo una pérdida de tiempo, como si no valiera la pena, porque ella no valía la pena en _nada_.

La primera noche transcurrió sin problemas, ya que Hermione apenas los había visto. Padma Patil era una buena compañera. Era muy responsable e inteligente, y habían hablado de muchas cosas mientras patrullaban. Ella era la hermana gemela de su compañera de casa Parvati Patil, pero parecían tener mentalidades muy diferentes. Parvati le gustaba hablar más de sí misma y era bastante ruidosa todo el tiempo, especialmente cuando estaba con su mejor amiga, Lavender Brown. Sin embargo, Padma era muy sensata y modesta. Le gustaba debatir y hablar de temas lógicos.

Cuando el patrullaje terminó, Pansy y Draco nunca regresaron. Se dijo que ambos se dirigieron al baño de los Prefectos en el quinto piso después de cumplir la tarea. Hermione tuvo que darse vuelta y mantenerse lo más lejos posible de ese lugar después de eso.

Ahora, era recién el segundo día pero ella ya estaba hiperventilando como un niño con problemas asmáticos.

Pansy, Draco y ella estaban todavía esperando a que llegue Padma. Era muy tarde y los otros dos no podían comenzar su patrulla sin asegurarse que la otra persona tuviera un compañero, como estaba establecido claramente en las reglas.

Pansy se estaba poniendo cada vez más furiosa a medida que pasaba el tiempo, murmurando en como Padma podía ser tan irresponsable y en como deberían irse y dejar a Hermione sola para que esperara a su compañera.

Draco estaba parado allí, con una mano en el bolsillo, y la otra escondida sobre la pared en la que estaba apoyado. No tenía ningún tipo de expresión. No dijo nada ante la sugerencia de Pansy, pero tampoco quiso irse.

—En serio, Granger. Tu compañera necesita que saber el valor de lo que llamamos _tiempo_. ¡Está una hora atrasada, por todos los cielos! ¡Hemos perdido una _hora_ , parados aquí y haciendo nada! —Pansy le dio una patada al suelo mientras reprendía a Hermione, como si toda la situación fuera su culpa.

—Ella dijo que venía, ¿de acuerdo? No mencionó nada de que no iba a venir a las rondas,—Hermione explicó, molesta de los quejidos de Pansy. Cómo y por qué Draco lucía tan calmado simplemente parado allí con su supuesta _novia_ , chillando como si alguien hubiera acabara de colocar un silbato en su laringe, estaba más allá de ella.

—¡Ella es _tu_ compañera, así que tendrías que haber asegurarte si ella iba a venir! —Parecía que Pansy estaba por arrancarse todo el pelo. —¡Urgh! ¡Por favor! ¡A esta altura Draco y yo hubiéramos terminado las rondas! ¡Pero _no_! ¡Tenemos que _asegurarnos_ de que tú tengas un compañero! Tenemos que…

—¡No te pedí que me acompañaras aquí! Si quieres terminar tus estúpidas rondas, adelante, nadie te está deteniendo —Hermione declaró, rogando que simplemente se fueran. Malditas reglas. Ella podía cuidar de sí misma. Terminaría todas las rondas sola si fuera necesario y si eso significaba que no tenía que escuchar la voz chillona de Pansy otra vez. Ya podía sentir como le sangraban los oídos.

—¡Bien! ¡Como quieras! —Pansy rodó los ojos mientras le tomaba la mano a Draco. Hermione tuvo que apartar la mirada. En un tiempo diferente, ella había sostenido esas manos cálidas y seguras. Pero ese momento parecía estar tan lejos ahora.

—Vamos, Draco —Pansy dijo, tirando de su novio cuando éste no movió ni un músculo.

—Está en las reglas de que no podemos dejar a alguien si él o ella no tiene compañero —él pronunció de repente. Su voz era tan fría. Solo estaba diciendo un hecho y nada más. Hermione tuvo que abofetearse mentalmente por desear que en realidad sonara más gentil.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás sugiriendo que deberíamos patrullar también _su_ parte de los pasillos? —Pansy preguntó entrecerrando los ojos. Parecía como si pudiera matar a Hermione en cualquier momento.

—No tenemos elección. Tenemos que llevarla con nosotros y terminar con todo esto —Draco se encogió de hombros, luciendo exasperado y lamentándose, casi como si tuvieran que llevar una carga extra debido a Hermione, como si estuviera convirtiendo el dolor en el trasero aquí.

—¡Dije que se pueden ir! —Hermione dijo entre dientes cerrados. Las palmas le dolían debido a que la estaba apretando demasiado. En verdad quería abofetearlo. Luego escapar y después llorar en los rincones de su cama de cuatro postes. Pero no, no caería tan bajo. Ella sería la adulta aquí.

—¡Merlín, gracias! —Pansy levanto los brazos en el aire, exasperada de una manera burlona.

—Espera —Draco dijo de repente. —Las reglas dicen que…

—¡No me importa lo que las reglas digan, _Malfoy_! Me puedo cuidar yo misma —Hermione contestó, interrumpiéndolo duramente y corriendo dentro de uno de sus pasillos asignados antes de que pudiera detenerla. Solo _tenía_ que salir de allí.

Estar cerca de él, era pura tortura. Deseaba que todo desapareciera. Solo quería tener una vida normal. No quería amarlo más. ¿Era mucho pedir? ¿Por qué era tan difícil para ella?

 _«¿Por qué era tan fácil para él?»_

—Ah, finalmente te encuentro a solas, mi querida.

Hermione casi se tropezó cuando se dio vuelta de golpe y levantó su varita a manera de protección, apuntándola al extraño que poseía la voz desagradablemente fría.

—¡Woa! Espera ahí, solo quería hablar —la persona se rió, finalmente saliendo de las sombras, revelando un chico alto, fibroso, delgado pero muscular.

—¿Nott? ¿Theodore Nott? —dijo ella, entrecerrando más los ojos.

—Recuerdas mi nombre —Theodore Nott le sonrió, acercándose más de lo que debería, haciendo que ella retrocediera un poco. Por supuesto que lo recordaba. ¿Quién demonios olvidaría a alguien quien torturó a sus propias compañeras de clases frente a tus ojos?

—¡Pasaste el toque de queda! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Hermione le preguntó, de repente desconcertada de que él parecía no detenerse en avanzar hacia ella, pronto ella chocaría contra la pared.

—Sólo quería saludar —dijo él sonriendo cuando la espalda de ella habían finalmente alcanzado la pared, dándole un pequeño golpe en su occipital, le dolió un poco.

—¿Qué quieres? Apresúrate. Pero voy a dejar perfectamente en claro que tu casa perdió diez puntos por merodear en el pasillo después del toque de queda —ella exhaló, girando a un lado cuando Nott se inclinó más adelante. Sus palmas estaban situadas sobre la pared a cada lado de ella. Ella quería empujarlo para que se apartara pero tenía temor de tocarlo. Él ni siquiera se movió, aunque ella tuvo la varita sobre él hace un momento, ahora en verdad no sabía porque ya no lo seguía apuntando. Tal vez era por la sensación de hormigueo de su aliento a menta sobre su mejilla, o tal vez estaba simplemente sorprendida por la proximidad repentina.

Nunca en su vida había estado tan íntimamente cerca con otro hombre antes.

Solía abrazar a Adrian, pero ella lo consideraba como su hermano.

Luego estaba Draco…pero él no era un extraño. Él era _Draco._

—Por-por favor solo da un paso atrás —ella tartamudeó. ¿Por qué diablos estaba tartamudeando? ¡Ella era la Prefecta aquí, por el amor a Merlín!

—¿Y si no lo hago? —él se mofó, al parecer disfrutando de su posición _acogedora_ en ese momento.

—Me temo que no tendría más remedio que volver a deducir los puntos de tu casa —ella le dijo con firmeza, sonando un poco más valiente ahora que se había recordado a sí misma que era la autoridad aquí.

—Granger, Granger, Granger. ¿En verdad crees que me importa una mierda los malditos puntos de mi casa? No soy tu ex novio que haría cualquier cosa por _su apellido_ —Nott negó con la cabeza mordazmente, sonriendo incluso más cuando vio que Hermione hacía una mueca en el momento que él dijo la palabra "ex novio".

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Hermione frunció los labios, intentando de controlar su enojo y el involuntario temblor de sus rodillas. —Me estás haciendo perder el tiempo, Nott. Tengo un pasillo que controlar.

— _¿Sola? ¿_ Realmente te dejaron _sola_? ¿Él dejó que caminaras por el corredor _sola_ a esta hora? _—_ preguntó mientras alzaba una ceja.

Hermione _sabía_ eso, por supuesto. Sabía que estaba sola y que Draco ni siquiera le importó un poco su seguridad al dejarla patrullar el pasillo sola a esta hora de la noche. Pero lo había aceptado. Solo que le _dolía_ mucho que se lo volvieran a recordar, tres veces.

—No es asunto tuyo, ahora por favor retrocede y déjame terminar mis rondas —le pidió pero él sólo se inclinó incluso más hacia adelante, haciéndola jadear cuando sus pechos se tocaron.

—Tengo una propuesta para hacerte, Granger —él susurró roncamente en sus oídos. Ahora, ella estaba en pánico, y por una vez, no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer mientras que su estómago parecía haberse sacudido en un salto mortal cuando la respiración de él le hizo cosquillas en los oídos con las siguientes palabras: —Sé mi novia.

—¿Qué…? —ella se quedó sin palabras. ¿Estaba bromeando?

—Puse mis ojos en ti desde la primera vez que te conocí. Pero no podía tenerte por Malfoy. Pero ahora que él claramente no tienen ningún tipo de interés en ti, creo que voy aprovechar la oportunidad que pueda —él se encogió de hombros, como si todo fuera así de simple. Él parecía muy confiado que ella diría que sí. Incluso él la estaba mirando como si a ella le acabaran de dar el _honor_ de tener esa clase de oportunidad. Imbécil.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que me puedes pedir eso? —preguntó furiosa. ¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Qué creía él de ella?

—Puedo ayudarte. No me importa lo de tu sangre, eres terriblemente sexy y hasta donde yo sé, es Malfoy el que perdió. Te puedo ayudar a volver a recuperar tu posición social en este colegio. Nadie te menospreciará o volverá a sentir lástima de ti. Sé mi novia, _Hermione_ , y vas a poder tener todo lo que quieras —le dijo serio, demasiado serio que la había dejado temporalmente sin palabras.

—M-me tengo que ir —ella le rogó, esta vez empujándolo pero él agarró sus manos temblorosas y las inmovilizó sobre la pared, haciendo que se le cayera la varita con un sonido sordo sobre el suelo de mármol.

—Dime, Hermione. ¿Alguna vez has… —su voz se desvaneció cuando sus ojos fueron directamente a los labios ligeramente abiertos de ella —…besado a alguien además de Malfoy? —le susurró de repente roncamente que hizo que los pelos de la parte posterior de su cuello se erizaran. No era por la pregunta, no. Era por la manera en que lo había dicho. Era muy parecida a la voz de Draco. Le trajo el recuerdo de los labios de Draco Malfoy en los de ella. Se dio cuenta lo mucho que extrañaba eso. Lo mucho que lo extrañaba a él…

—Creo que necesitas saber que más hay además de _él_ —agregó, haciéndola que lo mirara. —Eres demasiado inocente, Hermione. Eres como una niña. _Él_ te hizo así, así te aferrabas a él, así lo necesitabas más de lo que él podría necesitarte. ¿No lo encuentras un poco injusto? Ya sabes¿Cuándo tú sufres mientras él observa, mientras todos te menosprecian y él se une a ellos? —le dijo serio, su dedo girando en un rizo perdido de su pelo suave. —Dime.¿Alguna vez te has preguntando…qué se sentiría comparar besos?

—Y-yo… —Hermione no sabía que decir. Seguía sorprendida por la repentina confesión y en lo mucho que Nott podía tener un poco de sentido, y en cómo, de una manera completamente impredecible y retorcida, de pronto estaba intrigada al respecto.

Se dio cuenta que toda su vida, sólo había besado a un chico. Fue la mejor sensación del mundo. Sin embargo, ese chico ya ni siquiera la amaba.

 _Comparar besos…_

Ella siempre había sido una chica muy inquisitiva. Así que ¿realmente dolería besar a este chico delante de ella para probar una teoría? Antes, cuando ella estaba con Draco, no se podía acercar a nadie aunque fuera de manera amistosa. Demonios, Draco incluso estaba celoso del hermano que había conocido. Su mundo había sido tan limitado. Giraba alrededor de él, pero siempre estaba bien para ella. Porque él era todo lo que ella quería y no necesitaba nada más.

Pero ahora que él se había ido, ¿seguiría siendo infidelidad cuando a él no le podía importar menos su existencia?

Él la había dejado ir, entonces ¿por qué ella no lo podía dejar ir?

¿Por qué molestarse en aferrarse en esa cuerda desgastada cuando eventualmente se rompería y la haría caer en ese pozo? ¿Eso no sería prolongar la agonía? ¿Por qué molestarse en aferrarse a ella mientras te lastimas las palmas en el proceso, cuando estaba destinada a caerse de todas maneras? ¿Por qué molestarse en esperar cuando sabes que el tren nunca iba a regresar?

¿Por qué molestarse, realmente?

—Beso mejor que él ¿sabes? —Nott sonrió mientras se acercaba más y le acariciaba la mejilla con su otra mano. —Y sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo. Sólo hay una…

—¿Qué mierda están haciendo?

Hermione había empujado impulsivamente al chico delante de ella para mirar al dueño de la voz que la había sacudido a la realidad.

No sabía porqué, pero el ver a Draco mirándolos a ambos la hizo sentir como si hubiera sido atrapada engañando.

No era justo.

Él había estado con muchas chicas, incluso las besaba en público. Los rumores decían que incluso se había acostado con casi todas las chicas Slytherin. Las había tocado y las había besado _delante_ de ella.

Pero ahora, por el simple hecho de tener otro chico casi besándola la hizo sentir como si hubiera cometido un pecado grave.

Él le podía hacer sentir todas las emociones en el mundo y le dolía. Le dolía porque sentía lo injusto de todo el asunto pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

—-Ustedes dos deberían hacer algo mejor que perder el tiempo en esta hora de la noche —dijo Draco, sonando como si no le importara, su mano derecha estuvo en su bolsillo todo el tiempo, la otra detrás de su espalda. Siempre hacía eso cuando ella estaba cerca de él. —Veinte puntos menos para Slytherin por ti, Nott, por merodear el pasillo a esta hora de la noche —agregó firmemente. Hermione no pudo ver su reacción por la poca luz que había, pero sonaba furioso, aunque en realidad no lo podía distinguir porque siempre estaba enojado y sonaba tan frío cada vez que ella estaba cerca.

—¿Qué estás esperando? Regresa a la cama de quien sea donde estás durmiendo esta noche antes de poner en peligro la mitad de los puntos de nuestra casa —le dijo a Theodore Nott de manera amenazante. No hizo falta decirlo dos veces cuando él finalmente se alejó, pero no hasta mirar fijo suntuosamente a Hermione de pies a cabeza, como la mirada de un predador observando desde un acuario. Este acto la hizo casi temblar.

—Granger, en serio. Eres una Prefecta. ¿Seguro que no hace falta que te lo recuerden? Regresa a tu habitación. Yo terminaré estas rondas —él espetó enojado, como si ella le estuviera haciendo perder el tiempo. Hermione abrió la boca para quejarse, pero él ya se había alejado.

Mientras estaba acostada en su cama esa noche, Hermione se preguntó porqué Draco estaba del lado de su pasillo. ¿Y dónde estaba Pansy?

.

* * *

 **Canción para el capítulo: "Bird of the Summer" por A Fine Frenzy**

* * *

 **N/A : Hay una cosa que quiero mencionar. Siento que tengo que explicar a una de las que dejo review que dijo que estaba haciendo a Hermione demasiado débil por hacerla llorar tanto y hacerla OOC (fuera de personaje) **_**En verdad**_ **aceptaría y entendería tu review si no hubieras dicho que no sabías que escribí en el principio ya que no leíste los capítulos anteriores y accidentalmente te encontraste con el último capítulo. Así que naturalmente, lo vería de esa manera. Me siento un poco protectora de esta historia. Me esforcé para hacer a todos creíbles y es por eso que ese momento vino solo en el capítulo 22. Lo hubiera podido hacer en el capítulo 10 o lo que sea, pero intenté ser cuidadosa con los personajes. Ellos tenían que tener un desarrollo antes de ir a los momentos indicados. Ahora, con respecto a la caracterización fuera de canon de Hermione; tienes que entender, que ella no creció en el mundo en el que la** _ **verdadera**_ **Hermione debería haber crecido. No tuvo que enfrentar todas esa intolerancia y racismo hacia ella, ya que creció en un mundo donde ella estaba en la cima de la casta. No creció siendo insultada, creció siendo** _ **alabada**_ **, mimada y adorada. Y si hubieras leído los capítulos anteriores, sabrías que había muy pocas personas alrededor de su mundo, como si hubiera sido recluida para la perfección.**

 **Así que Draco, básicamente se convirtió en su todo. Creo que fue apropiado que ella llorara desconsoladamente en ese momento. No tuvo que ser la Hermione Granger que hemos conocido, la que lucharía y lo hechizaría si él hiciera eso, porque en realidad ella no fue criada para estar en el entorno de** _ **Hermione Granger**_ **. Ella era Hermione Granger, su corazón, su alma, su todo, pero tienes que entender que su debilidad sólo fue construida por las bases de su niñez hasta que creció. Fue demasiado protegida. Ahora, el desafío es sacar esa valentía de ella, porque todo sabemos que Hermione Granger la posee. Pero este es solo el comienzo para sacar algo de ella porque este es finalmente el momento en que va ser capaz de hacerlo, sabiendo que todo el consentir y la protección de su pasado ahora desapareció. Finalmente va a ser independiente y no va a ser muy fácil para ella.**

* * *

 **NdT : Hola mis queridos lectores, quise dejar esta nota de autor, ya que fue en respuesta a una review que le hicieron a la historia original, por lo que BelleOfSummer se explayó lo suficiente para dar entender el desarrollo de los personajes, y quise dejarlo para que las lectoras de la traducción sepan el porque de ciertas cosas, y de alguna manera aclarar si surge algun comentario como el original.**

 **Gracias, muchas gracias por sus reviews, este capitulo va dedicado al lindo grupo de whatsapp de "Amigas sin Fronteras" de las cuales muchas estaban ansiosa como mucho de ustedes por saber como seguía esto, y me alentaron a publicar antes de lo que tenía pensado. Aca está…ahora estoy yo ansiosa como siempre de saber sus opiniones…desde ya muchísimas gracias. Besos y un graaan abrazo. Las quiero ;-)**


	25. La Primera Cicatriz

**Disclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personajes, del mundo de Harry Potter, me pertenecen. Todos pertenecen a JK Rowling. La trama es de BelleOfSummer.**

 **Esté capitulo fue beteado por HunterLight Araiza y Doristarazona.**

* * *

" **Almost Perfect, Almost Yours"**

 **Capitulo XXV**

" **La Primera Cicatriz"**

.

—El clima es realmente bueno hoy. Me puedo quedar aquí y mirar el cielo si pudiera detener el tiempo —Ginny sonrió, suspirando ante la belleza del lugar. Era contagioso. Hermione tuvo que mirar arriba también.

Pero mirar para arriba la hacía pensar más, y pensar más solo le dolía más. Así que tuvo que volver a bajar la mirada.

Sus pies parecían como reflejos de porcelana bajo las aguas claras del lago mientras ella los miraba. Brillaban con los rayos del sol, casi como si los pequeños rayos estuvieran vivos, deslizándose a lo largo de sus piernas mojadas; el agua extendiéndose hasta sus rodillas mientras se balanceaban.

Era fin de semana y Ginny había finalmente logrado persuadir a Hermione de dejar de preocuparse sobre sus estudios y salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco y solo con ella en el lago de Hogwarts.

Hermione siempre había estado acostumbrada a estudiar y a ser perfeccionista cuando se trataba de su tarea escolar. Había sido educada para ser así través de los años, de acuerdo, lo había aprendido de la manera difícil. Pero ese no era el único motivo por el que quería quedarse dentro de su sala común todo el fin de semana. Era solo que no quería ver a ningún "Slytherin" en ese momento.

El día siguiente después de esa noche trascendental, Draco fue visto con otra chica. Se decía que Pansy y él rompieron, algo sobre que la había dejado sola para patrullar, o viceversa. Las historias eran todas distorsionadas, pero Hermione solo estaba agradecida que su nombre no estuviera enredado con ellos. De todas maneras, nadie en realidad se molestaría en unir su nombre con el asunto. Todos sabían que Draco Malfoy la consideraba como un ser inexistente, y tenerla como razón de su ruptura con su infame novia era simplemente absurdo, si no del todo estúpido.

Porque ella era solo la _sangre sucia_ …

Padma Patil no la dejaría ese día tampoco. Siguió disculpándose por su ausencia. Resultó que alguien le había hecho una broma colocando un poco de poción para dormir en su jugo de calabaza. Todavía no sabían quién era el culpable. Hermione tenía una idea, por supuesto, pero no se atrevía abrir la boca, especialmente porque estaba haciendo todo lo posible para evitar a la persona quien lo hizo.

Theodore Nott ya estaba empezando a ponerse casi espeluznante. La seguía a todos lados, incluso si de alguna manera no se notaba del todo. Él siempre estaba allí _en algún lado_ cada vez que ella miraba atrás. Cada vez que iba a la biblioteca, él estaba en un rincón también leyendo algo. Le daba miradas siniestras y que la estremecían que le hacía erizar los vellos, casi como si le estuviera recordando de la "fecha límite" de la decisión en la que se vio obligada a pensar. Su respuesta sería _no_ por supuesto. ¿Quién se creía que era? Pero no podía hablar con él sobre el tema sabiendo que realmente la asustaba mucho. No podía hacer nada más que esconderse o evitarlo de todas las formas posibles, esperando que el captara el mensaje o se cansara de seguirla y finalmente se alejaría.

Incluso antes, sus miradas siempre la habían asustado. Pero todo lo que tenía que hacer era mantenerse cerca de Draco y todo estaría bien. Ella era intocable cuando estaba con él. Ahora él la había abandonado en un desierto lleno de forrajeros, y a él no le importaba en absoluto.

Draco regresó a su actitud misteriosa de desaparecer en algún lado. Parecía hosco y pensativo todo el tiempo. Hermione se preguntaba como su nueva novia, Hestia Carrow, podía incluso aguantar su naturaleza grosera. Hestia siempre era serena y estaba calmada, y a pesar de haber sido sorteada en Slytherin, parecía no molestarle en parlotear en ciertos jerarquías de la sangre y otras cosas.

Ella solo estaba _allí,_ y él simplemente estaba _allí._ Eran como el adorno de cada uno. Solo para un espectáculo, como dirían otros.

Sin embargo, Hermione podía darse cuenta que Draco parecía gustarle mejor de esa manera. Incluso parecía que le gustaba más Hestia que Pansy. Pero eso sería entendible, en la opinión de Hermione.

Había escuchado el rumor que Draco estaba intentando de entregar un mensaje a Astoria Greengrass, tratando de alejar a su prometida así renunciaba a su título; como si de todas maneras eso importara. La pobre chica en realidad nunca podría elegir a alguien por ella misma. Era un deber que nunca podría romper.

Otros decían que Draco Malfoy estaba realmente solo.

Incluso era como si él quisiera que alguien estuviera ahí para él.

Salía de su sala común a altas horas de la noche, incluso si no era su horario para patrullar los corredores. Parecía que tenía un secreto,pero Hermione no podía hacer nada.

¿Tendría que ver con su entrenamiento de hace meses? A veces cada vez que Hermione se quedaba despierta a la noche y pensaba en él, no podía evitar comparar la persona antes y después de ese entrenamiento. Había cambiado drásticamente y no era solo por su relación arruinada. Sabía que era más que eso.

A veces, deseaba poder hacer que todo estuviera bien, como antes. Sin importar que tan rudo que pudiera llegar ser con las personas a su alrededor, siempre regresaría corriendo a ella ya que era la única persona que lo entendía.

Para entonces, tal vez podría al menos ayudar con cualquier yugo que estaba llevando sobre su espalda. Pero sabía que era solo una ilusión. Nunca en un millón de años Draco Malfoy la buscaría para que lo consuele, nunca más.

Era algo que realmente necesitaba aceptar.

Él la _odiaba_. Básicamente pensaba que ya no existía. Pero ¿por qué ella no podía aceptar eso? ¿De todas maneras qué diablos estaba esperando? A veces, se preguntaba si en verdad había perdido la cabeza, o simplemente era demasiado estúpida para comprender el hecho de que ahora realmente se había terminado.

—Me alegra de que hayas venido conmigo, Hermione —Ginny le sonrió genuinamente, moviendo sus pies descalzos en las aguas claras. La acción creó pequeña ondas, haciendo que el eje parpadeara como diamantes en sus reflejos distorsionados.

Le recordó a Hermione del muchacho en su verano.

—A veces, creo que eres muy dura contigo misma, ¿sabes? Cuando vuelves a mirar todo de nuevo, en verdad creo que no deberías hacerlo —Ginny dijo suavemente mientras la volvía a mirar. —No eres tú.

Hermione seguía demasiado perdida en su pequeño mundo y se sorprendió con lo que Ginny le había dicho. No sabía que responder así que solo observó a la chica más joven con curiosidad.

—¿Sabes que has hecho mucho más por mí y por otras personas de lo que te das crédito? La primera vez que te vi, eras esta chica inalcanzable, rodeada por todos, admirada por todos. En verdad pensé que podríamos ser amigas después del enfrentamiento contigo y tu hermano. Pero aun así nunca dudaste en ser mi amiga; incluso si ya estabas con la multitud con la que deberías estar. Te admiro mucho, Hermione…como te comportas, como pareces no ser consciente del magnetismo que tienes, atrayendo a todas las personas a tu alrededor —Ginny le sonrió antes de volver a mirar el cielo claro, un acto que Hermione no podía hacer en ese momento.

—Estaba tan, tan enamorada de Harry Potter antes… —Ginny de pronto confesó, suspirando y negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía ante el recuerdo. —Como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa para tener una sonrisa de él, pero simplemente no pude tener su atención. Pero luego tú llegaste, y me hiciste dar cuenta de algo. Eres tan hermosa e inteligente y simplemente tan perfecta, y tienes a los chicos locos por ti sin realmente hacer nada. ¿Ni siquiera supiste lo mucho que rompiste el corazón de Ron cuando rechazaste su invitación con Harry para almorzar esa vez en Hogsmeade? —Ginny se rió en voz baja.

Hermione frunció el ceño y tuvo que pensar en lo que Ginny estaba hablando. Le tomó algunos segundos para finalmente recordar esa vez. Ella estaba en Hogsmeade y estaba tan entusiasmada de ir a comprar el libro que tanto quería cuando se encontró a Harry y a Ron en la calle justo antes un par de cuadras de la librería a la que quería ir. Ellos la invitaron a almorzar, ella no quiso decepcionarlos pero ya le había prometido a Adrian que iba a almorzar con él. En verdad pensó que solo había sido una invitación al azar, que ellos solo habían sido educados porque se habían encontrado en la calle. No supo la gravedad de la misma.

No estaba mirando lo suficiente.

Si lo hubiera hecho, entonces hubiera evitado encontrarse con esos estudiantes de Durmstrang en la librería quienes habían intentado acosarla. Y Draco no tendría que haberla salvado…

Entonces tal vez, cuando ese incidente no hubiera sucedido, no se hubiera enamorado mucho más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Entonces, solo tal vez, no le dolería tanto.

—Me hiciste comprender que amarse a uno mismo primero puede llegar a ser la clave así alguien puede amarte —Ginny continuó. —Entonces, me esforcé para mejorar. Intenté aventurarme con otras personas. Me empecé a amar, traté de enfocarme en mi misma, intenté lucir hermosa para nadie más que para mí. Me di cuenta entonces que el momento que dejé de seguir a Harry, fue el momento que él comenzó a fijarse en mí. Todo es por ti, Hermione. Eres una inspiración para mí. Mi modelo a seguir.

Hermione tenía los labios ligeramente abiertos mientras la escuchaba.

Ginny tenía tanta fe en ella.

De repente se sintió avergonzada de casi darse por vencida, cuando esta chica aquí, creía tanto en ella.

Cuando era pequeña, y algo comenzaba a dolerle, se ponía a llorar. Pero llorar significaba menos en esos tiempos, solo llorarías porque estabas lastimada, pero eso era todo. Eventualmente, volverías a correr, y te volverías a lastimar, y luego estarías llorando otra vez. Pero sin importar la cantidad de veces que te cayeras, igual te pondrías de pie porque sabías que el dolor era solo temporario. Era un círculo provisional.

Las cicatrices eran solo cicatrices. Cuando cerrabas los ojos, nunca las verías. Cuando mirabas en otro lado, nunca las verías. Pero cuando siempre intentabas mirarla ser grabada en tu piel, una vez libre de imperfecciones, solo recordarás el momento doloroso que fue creado, como un dolor fantasma que nunca más estuvo realmente ahí.

¿Estaba haciendo un fantasma de su dolor? ¿O estaba intentando detener que sus heridas sanaran porque nunca podía dejar ir el momento _antes_ de que el corte ocurriera?

De hecho, eran personas en esta vida que una persona nunca pudo conocer. El mundo era demasiado amplio para tener esa clase de conocidos. Cuando miras alrededor y ves las personas a tu alrededor, a veces, te preguntarás: ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si hubieras nacido con una vida diferente? O tal vez, ¿en una vida diferente y nunca tuviste la oportunidad de conocerlos?

Pero a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, ella nunca podría verse a sí misma sin conocer a Draco.

Él era su infancia. Era su vida.

Hasta ahora, incluso cuando lo observaba de lejos, a veces podía ver esa dulce e inocente sonrisa de su pequeño Draco; esperándola mientras ella bajaba las escaleras corriendo así podían salir a jugar una vez más.

Parecía todo tan alejado, incluso parecía de una vida diferente.

En esta vida, él seguía sonriendo, pero nunca para ella. Él paseaba y sostenía la mano de alguien, pero nunca la de ella. Besaba a la chica…pero la chica ya no era ella.

Quizás ese era el motivo porque dolía tanto, porque ella no estaba permitiendo que las cosas se arreglaran; porque ella se aferraba. Porque cada vez que veía otra chica junto a él, no podía evitar pensar que ese mismo lugar, había sido antes _su_ lugar.

—¿Ginny? ¿Alguna vez te preguntas que se sentiría si fuera siempre verano? ¿O cuando el clima es siempre soleado?¿Por qué no se puede quedar así para siempre? —preguntó Hermione, acariciando el césped ligeramente húmedo con sus manos.

—No lo sé —Ginny se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que, tal vez, sería aburrido si es siempre verano.

—Tal vez —Hermione sonrió suavemente. —Las personas son extrañas. Nunca pueden estar contentas con algo. Un momento, te aman mucho, como si murieran sin ti. Luego en otro momento, te quieren ver muerta.

—Ese es un concepto aterrador —Ginny frunció el ceño, lo que hizo que Hermione se riera en voz baja. Quizás en verdad estaba perdiendo la cordura.

—Pero ¿sabes? Una vez que amas a alguien, no te puedes olvidar de eso tan rápido, excepto que en realidad no amabas a esa persona en primer lugar y solo pensabas que lo hacías.

—Tal vez, entonces, en verdad él no me amó. Tal vez solo pensó que lo hacía —Hermione susurró. Le sorprendió que esa revelación ni siquiera le sacara una sola lágrima de sus ojos. O quizás era solo porque todas sus lágrimas ya estaban agotadas.

El cielo era hermoso mientras Hermione se recostaba sobre el césped para mirarlo. Era como un imperio de matices de zafiros, resaltado por algunas de las nubes que flotaban magníficamente en su gran ciudadela tacita.

 _El tiempo_ , se desvanece.

Cada persona tenía una historia que contar. Pero no tiene sentido vivir en tiempos olvidados. _Ya nunca más podrías tenerlos,_ como estar en el momento de tu primer beso robado, estar dentro de las barreras de tu primera cascada, estar en el momento de tu primer amanecer. Incluso la primera gota de rocío en la mañana tenía que desvanecerse cuando el sol lo requería.

Era en momentos como estos que ella veía el rostro de él, otra vez.

Pero ahora, estaba lista para mirar adelante y olvidarse la sombra de ese rostro.

Simplemente necesitaba aceptarlo.

Por primera vez en su vida, Hermione Granger había finalmente permitido que su primera cicatriz sanara.

.

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,

.

Hermione estaba de muy buen humor ese día. Su charla con Ginny le había ayudado mucho.

Era como estar finalmente fuera de la prisión en la que estaba intentando encerrarse por sí misma.

Era hora de enfocarse en esa ventana abierta en vez de la puerta oxidada cerrada

Sí, ella ya no era la Hermione Pucey que todos admiraban. Algunos de los amigos que ella había querido tanto le habían dado la espalda. Incluso la madre que había amado tanto la estaba culpando por arruinar a su familia.

Pero ella en verdad nunca perdió a sus amigos, solo perdió aquellos quienes _pretendían_ serlo.

En realidad nunca había perdido una madre. Solo había ganado una verdadera, la que la amaba tanto como debería ser amada.

Ya no vivía en una enorme mansión, con grandes escaleras y candelabros finos y grandiosos. Pero ahora, estaba viviendo en un _hogar._

Ya no tenía las mejores ropas, las prendas más caras y el mejor vestuario, pero al menos ya no tenía que contener el aliento y ocultar su incomodidad mientras usaba esos dolorosos corsettes.

Sí, ahora tenía que ahorrar un poco si quería comprarse esos libros realmente costosos que Draco le regalaba. Pero al menos ahora podía comprar y leerlo con mucho más valor, sabiendo que esta vez, venían de su propio bolsillo.

Su vida no le había sido arrebatada, la real acababa de serle devuelta y tenía que dejar ir la réplica falsa.

Ahora, podía abrir los ojos y mirar en el espejo para ver a la misma chica, atada con una sonrisa, todavía con el corazón roto pero casi allí…casi allí para finalmente suturar la herida profunda.

Se formaría la primera cicatriz. Pero las cicatrices no solo eran para indicar que una vez fuiste herido. También eran para recordarte que cada herida puede _cerrarse_ y _sanar._

Ahora comprendía mejor.

Había perdido tanto, pero de hecho había ganado más.

El sol era hermoso, pero también tenía que apreciar la vida que la lluvia traía.

Hoy, estaba de tan buen humor que incluso tarareaba un poco. Era un poco extraño, pero se suponía que era un buen comienzo.

Estaba tratando de terminar su tarea escolar así podía salir con Harry, Ron y Ginny mañana. Harry prometió invitarlos en Hogsmeade. Ginny también quería ir después a la peluquería con Hermione. Ella pensaba que en verdad lo necesitaba. Aunque sus rizos siempre habían sido hermosos por los constantes esfuerzos de Nana Demelza a lo largo de los años, ella quería hacerse un buen corte de pelo, sabiendo que su cabello ya estaba tan largo que ahora le llegaba en la pequeña curva de su espalda, justo por sobre su trasero. Draco siempre había querido que lo tuviera así de largo y ella nunca había tenido la oportunidad de decidir nada sabiendo que Lady Petrova controlaba incluso el largo de su pelo y siempre era una aduladora cuando se trataba de los Malfoy's.

Hermione ya estaba en la mitad de su tarea de pociones, la cual ya había alcanzado la increíble cantidad de tres pergaminos cuando alguien se sentó de repente a su lado. La sombra de la persona le hizo fruncir un poco el ceño por ese momento interrumpido.

Sin embargo cuando levanto la mirada, se sorprendió de estar cara a cara con nada menos que Theodore Nott.

Su rostro estaba tan cerca de ella que casi se rompió el cuello al retroceder al instante. Pero este acto solo pareció divertirlo más.

—¿Por-por qué estás aquí? —Hermione tartamudeó, mirándolo con los ojos grandes como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

—Relájate, cariño. Solo vine a preguntarte si pensaste en mi propuesta, —le dijo de manera engreída, facilitando su camino sigilosamente para acercarse a ella. Él podía suscitar esta aura abrumadora y la asustaba. Pero mientras más lucía asustada, más parecía él disfrutarlo.

Hermione odiaba cuando él actuaba como si todo fuera divertido. De repente se sintió como un entretenimiento. Y así que tuvo que decir las siguientes palabras, solo para atraparlo con la guardia baja. —De hecho, lo hice —dijo finalmente.

—Oh, ¿y entonces qué es, Princesa?

—No me llames así nunca más —Hermione frunció los labios, evitando arruinar por completo la tarea en la que se había esforzado tanto, repitiendo en su mente como un mantra de que mañana iba a salir con Harry, Ron y Ginny así que no podía estropearlo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era así como te llamaba Draco? —se burló.

—Fue agradable hablar contigo —Hermione mantuvo la cabeza en alto mientras se ponía de pie y juntaba todos los pergaminos sobre la mesa de manera apresurada. Quería abofetearlo por causarle tanto dolor cuando dijo su nombre. Sabía en realidad como molestarla, ¿cierto?

—Wow, oye, cariño. Estás un poco batalladora hoy,¿eh? Está bien, entonces ya no te volveré a llamar _Princesa_ si es lo que quieres. Entonces…¿qué estabas diciendo? —preguntó. Hermione quería maldecirlo solo para borrar esa sonrisa enloquecedora. Pero tuvo una mejor idea.

—Si quieres que sea tu novia, creo que vas a tener que esforzarte —dijo de repente, su voz sonando más valiente de lo habitual. Era lo apropiado. Después de todo, era una Gryffindor.

Theo la miró fijo por algunos segundos como si estuviera loca de remate antes de reírse como si le hubieran acabado de contar el chiste más gracioso. —¿Disculpa? ¿Por qué haría eso?

Por supuesto que Hermione esperaba esa respuesta. —Exacto. ¿Por qué lo harías? —sonrió antes de tomar las últimas de sus cosas antes de girar para alejarse.

Estaba tan segura que acababa de ganar su pequeña batalla privada; eso fue sin embargo hasta que él la detuvo y se paró delante de ella para impedir su paso. Ella no pudo evitar mirarlo con curiosidad. Él también la miraba, solo que era más intenso. Tenía las cejas fruncidas como si estuviera intentando descifrarla pero simplemente no pudo. Ella no quería pensar en las implicaciones de esas miradas pero de alguna manera, él parecía un poco…cautivado. No estaba segura.

—Eeh… ¿Hay algo más que quieras aclarar? —Hermione tuvo que preguntarle o sino estaba segura que él la miraría fijo para siempre. Y siendo honesta no necesitaba eso.

—Eres difícil —le volvió a fruncir el ceño como si ella fuera un arte abstracto para contemplar. En verdad parecía que él creía que ella consideraría su oferta y no se alejaría. Bueno, su orgullo claramente había dañado incluso su cordura.

—Me alegra que lo sepas. Yo complico las cosas. Y tú solo estarás perdiendo tu tiempo, así que será mejor que te vayas —Hermione asintió, ahora mirándolo directamente a los ojos, desafiándolo a que se oponga al hecho que acababa de mencionar. Ella no estaba jugando ningún juego aquí, y ciertamente no necesitaba a nadie que lo jugara por ella.

—Creo que…me gusta complicar las cosas un poco —dijo de pronto en voz baja, lo que hizo que lo mirara con escrutinio. ¿Hablaba en serio?

—¿Por-por qué? —ella pregunto. En verdad no podía pensar en una razón válida de porque alguien como Theodore Nott, un sangre pura pomposo, rico y arrogante perdería siquiera su tiempo por una _sangre sucia_ como ella. Draco nunca lo hizo, y se suponía que él estaba enamorado de ella.

—¿En verdad estás así de aburrido? —no pudo evitar hacer esa pregunta. Realmente no podía pensar en ninguna razón convincente.

Theo sonrió. —No, es solo porque, creo que vales la pena —le dijo antes de tomar su mano abruptamente, causándole tanta sorpresa que incluso su instinto se había olvidado por completo de apartar la mano. Cuando él besó sus nudillos delicadamente, ella no pudo evitar abrir un poco la boca, demasiado sorprendida para mantenerla cerrada por el momento. —Si quieres que me esfuerce por ello, entonces espera que lo haga —le guiñó el ojo antes de marcharse, dejando a Hermione sin palabras con un hormigueo en la mano y un estado mental desordenado.

.

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,

.

Hermione seguía desconcertada mientras caminaba sola por el pasillo, impulsando a sus pies a que se movieran a la seguridad de su sala común y rogándole a su mente que dejara de correr una milla extra debido a que estaba pensando demasiado en los motivos de Nott, lo que sea que realmente fuesen.

Estuvo a punto de subirse a una de las escaleras cuando de repente escuchó algo a lo largo de uno de los armarios ocultos del piso. Ella siempre había sido una chica curiosa y necesitaba comprobar si todo estaba bien. Después de todo, era Prefecta, así que estaba en su naturaleza asegurarse que todo estuviera en el orden apropiado.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien allí? —preguntó, pero los ocupantes parecían no escucharla. Se mordió el labio inferior y se apretó las manos cuando se dio cuenta que los sonidos en verdad eran gemidos de placer.

Vaciló un momento cuando se detuvo a unos buenos metros de la fuente de sonido. Esta clase de cosas no era su fuerte y no quería irrumpir en algo tan privado. Pero también sabía que tenía una tarea que cumplir.

—Bien, puedes hacer esto —exhalo antes de sacar su varita y apuntar al picaporte del armario.

Sin embargo, lo que vio a continuación casi le hizo perder el conocimiento.

Los dos amantes estaban entrelazados el uno con el otro; estaban casi medios desnudos, solamente con sus jerseys abiertos colgando de sus hombros cubriendo las partes restantes de la desnudez de ellos. La chica todavía tenía la falda puesta pero sus bragas habían sido evidentemente descartadas ya que sus piernas estaban rodeando el torso del muchacho. Él tenía el pantalón abierto mientras entraba y salía de ella contra la pared.

Hermione estaba tan horrorizada que ni siquiera pudo mover un músculo para salvarse a sí misma. No era porque era la primera vez en presenciar algo así. No era porque había irrumpido en medio del mismo acto. Era porque el chico que estaba empujando su dura longitud dentro de la chica que gritaba a su lado era Draco Malfoy.

—¡¿Qué mierda?!

Hermione levantó la mirada y vio los ojos de Draco fulminándola. Todavía cargados de lujuria mientras continuaba con su acto, embistiendo con más fuerza dentro de la entrada ansiosa de Hestia Carrow. La chica estaba demasiado extasiada mientras se deleitaba con las atenciones de Draco, sin saber o mejor sin importarle que otra persona estuviera también ahí. Quizás, de alguna manera pervertida y retorcida, la había excitado incluso más mientras gritaba su nombre una y otra vez.

—¡Lárgate de aquí, Granger! ¡Maldita sea!

Hermione casi había tropezado mientras luchaba por salir y correr lo más rápido que pudiera de allí.

Su corazón estaba latiendo demasiado rápido y demasiado profundo, le dolía. Sus pulmones luchaban para aspirar el aire que se movía a su alrededor mientras se esforzaba para que sus piernas sobrevivieran e ir lo más lejos. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la cantidad de agua que salía de sus ojos borrosos.

Simplemente, todo lo dolía tanto que ni siquiera podía seguir respirando. Finalmente, se desmoronó contra una pared aislada, sus piernas se sentían como gelatina mientras eran golpeadas por baratijas imaginarias, torturándola poco a poco como si fuera un alfiletero.

No podía hacer nada más que llorar a gritos. _Nunca_ había llorado así antes, casi como si volviera a ser una recién nacida que fue sacada apresuradamente del refugio seguro de su madre y finalmente arrojada al cruel e implacable mundo.

Tuvo que agarrarse del corazón y apretar sus piernas contra la pared, casi como si estuviera rogando ser completamente absorbida así no tenía que enfrentar y quedarse en esta vida vengativa.

Estaba llorando histéricamente, no estaba segura de si alguna vez podrías detenerse.

Quería solo llorar porque le dolía. Le dolía tanto que estaba segura que podía morir del dolor.

Estaba preparada. Estaba luchando un poco, pero se sentía preparada para coser finalmente las heridas que él había dejado, solo para que volvieran ser abiertas de nuevo, despiadadamente.

Ahora ni siquiera sabía que tan profundo era, o si aun podía cerrarse y sanar.

En este momento, solo quería llorar; llorar por su perdida, llorar por su lamentable situación, solo llorar porque todo había sido demasiado injusto.

Estaba tan equivocada.

Se quedo en el suelo frío, todavía en una posición de cuclillas, intentando atender las heridas que _nunca_ volverían a sanarse. Porque era la primera cicatriz, que la volvió abrir la misma persona que ella había amado y odiado.

.

* * *

 **Canción para estecapitulo: "Tied Together with a Smile" de Taylor Swift**

* * *

 **¿Les gusto o lo odian? Espero leer sus opiniones.**

 **NdT: Bueno aquí vengo actualizar después de mucho tiempo, lo sé, disculpen, pero fue el tiempo necesario que me tomó traducir seis capítulos, más el tiempo en que fueron corregidos por mis hermosas betas…como ya dije en su momento, esto es un trabajo de equipo. Sé que muchos tendrán que volver a repasar parte de la historia, pero créanme que les queda varios capítulos más para disfrutar…abróchense los cinturones, nos vemos al final ;-)**


	26. Las Rosas Tienen Espinas

**Disclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personajes, del mundo de Harry Potter, me pertenecen. Todos pertenecen a JK Rowling. La trama es de BelleOfSummer.**

 **Esté capitulo fue beteado por HunterLight Araiza y Doristarazona.**

* * *

" **Almost Perfect, Almost Yours"**

 **Capítulo XXVI:**

 **"Las Rosas Tienen Espinas"**

.

—¡Oh, te ves tan bonita, Hermione! ¡Me encanta! —Ginny la felicitó entusiasmada, incluso aplaudiendo mientras miraba el reflejo de su amiga en el espejo de medio cuerpo.

Hermione miró fijo a su nuevo yo delante del espejo de la peluquería. No pudo evitar que su mano vagara por el cabello suave, cálido y color miel sobre su hombro. La estilista lo había hecho bien, se podía dar cuenta. Solo había pedido un corte normal ya que solo quería deshacerse del exceso de cabello viendo que ya le estaba llegando a su trasero. Pero la mujer mayor parecía haberse entusiasmado un poco, hablando aquí y allá sobre cómo podía peinar sus largos rizos, viendo que ella tenía el rostro que luciría perfecto en cualquier cosa.

La estilista se lo había dejado largo ya que Hermione no estaba realmente acostumbrada a ningún tipo de corte atrevido, aunque ahora estaba solo a la altura de los hombros con un estilo mucho más flexible, rizado y en capas. La mujer también le había cambiado un poco el tono, haciéndolo más de color miel. El nuevo corte de Hermione resaltaba sus rasgos, haciendo que sus ojos color miel resaltaran deliciosamente y fueran más redondos de lo que solían ser. Ahora también tenía un volumen más grueso que antes y a ella le encantaba. Era más divertido, menos formal y de alguna manera la hacía olvidar de sus preocupaciones, como si le dijera que saltara, para hacer rebotar un poco sus rizos, porque, de alguna forma, era hermosa.

Incluso apenas pudo recordar la chica pálida, miserable y penosa en su cama esa mañana. Francamente no quería salir de sus sábanas y tuvo que luchar para quedarse ahí mientras Ginny tiraba de las sábanas, quien no pudo evitar jadear cuando finalmente vio el motivo del porque Hermione era tan inflexible al esconderse.

Había llorado mucho esa noche junto a esa pared apartada y miserable, rogando en silencio que todo se terminara. En verdad no podía pensar en otra cosa para alivianar el dolor excepto llorar con más fuerza sin restricciones. Fue algo bueno que nadie la viera ni la escuchara. Había preferido estar sola porque nadie entendería la extensión de lo que ella sentía. Seguro, algunas personas podrían sentir empatía, pero aún así no sentirían el nivel de dolor que ella estaba sintiendo. Era diferente, más de lo que nadie podría imaginar; esa clase de sentimiento que cuando tratas de dejar de llorar, dolía mucho más que casi podía sofocarte y ahogarte hasta la muerte, como si te estuvieras hundiendo en tu propio cuerpo. Solo necesitaba llorar, no había otra elección.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, había juntado toda la fuerza que le quedaba para arrastrar su cuerpo hacia la sala común. Cómo incluso había llegado al hueco del retrato estaba más allá de su comprensión. Apenas podía respirar y solo estaba agradecida de no haberse desmayado en el medio de la antecámara.

Había cerrado las cortinas de su cama con dosel para cubrir su lamentable aspecto y quedarse allí, casi como un alma perdida flotando en el vacío del purgatorio. Su cabeza y su corazón estaban retumbando a la vez y cada latido le dolía como si algo estuviera intentando de hacerla pedazos. Trató de calmar su respiración, intentó de relajar sus brazos nerviosos y piernas débiles.

Pero todo simplemente _dolía_.

Intentó hacer presión sobre su corazón con su mano temblorosa, cubriéndose a sí misma con las voluminosas mantas y enrollándose para entablillar ese lugar particularmente doloroso en su pecho pesado.

Se quedó dormida con un corazón roto, susurrándose a sí misma una y otra vez que todo estaría bien y que lo superaría. Fue un intento débil, pero al menos se estaba esforzando en intentar.

Despertarse en la mañana fue mucho peor. Apenas pudo abrir los ojos. Era demasiado pesado para hacerlo. Sabía que estaba horrible con esas bolsas profundas y oscuras bajo sus ojos. Su cabeza tampoco le ayudó, ya que la sentía casi explotar debido a la presión de sus senos paranasales que iban a su sien palpitante. Incluso su voz le había fallado ya que estaba muy ronca y débil.

Se sentía patética, débil y solamente tan decaída.

Era irónico lo mucho que Draco había sido tan protector con ella antes, que llegaba a ponerse histérico cada vez que veía que alguien le golpeaba el hombro accidentalmente, o incluso si ella se cortaba el dedo con un papel.

Ahora, él era la misma razón por la que ella casi muere de dolor. Y a él _no le importaba_ ni un poco.

Los restos de la noche anterior seguían siendo muy crudos y recientes.

Pero, no.

Sabía que no podía quedarse allí.

Solo era una chica, suave como una rosa, pero no permitiría que nadie la matara sacándola de sus raíces. Lucharía. Usaría sus espinas. Algunas podrían estar rotas por la presión de la mano del ladrón, pero al menos las espinas estaban hechas para hacerlo sangrar a él también.

Así que le contó todo a Ginny.

Normalmente, Hermione era una persona muy privada. En verdad no compartía nada mientras pudiera conservarlo. Pero esta vez era demasiado diferente.

Necesitaba una amiga. Necesitaba saber que al menos alguien sabía y comprendía su situación.

Ginny solo escuchó todo el tiempo y nunca ni una vez cuestionó su cordura o juzgó su debilidad. Hermione apreció eso.

Eso era lo que ella necesitaba esta vez.

Sin embargo, cuando Ginny le preguntó si quería posponer sus actividades planeadas para el día, Hermione estuvo en desacuerdo.

Si había algo que necesitaba en este momento, era distracción.

Había estado descuidando su felicidad ya por demasiado tiempo, por un pecado que nunca en realidad cometió.

A decir verdad, ella era la única que era injusta consigo misma. Se había compadecido demasiado.

Y se negaba permanecer de esa manera.

Si había algo que este escollo le había enseñado, era el hecho de que podía utilizarlo como palanca para levantarse.

¿De qué servía ocultarse y llorar todo el día?

Era como si estuvieras permitiendo que la causa del dolor te ganara. Era como decirle al mundo que había perdido la batalla antes de siquiera comenzar la carrera.

Si, puedes llorar por un rato. Todos se lo merecen cuando son heridos. Pero no puedes llorar para siempre.

Era la regla de este mundo que demasiadas personas habían pasado por alto, ahogándolos en las aguas turbias de la tristeza. Ella se negaba ser una de ellos.

Ese día, le había pedido a Ginny que le ayudara a deshacerse de su aspecto evidentemente desgastado. Entonces decidieron escabullirse e ir al salón de belleza y peluquería en vez de esperar por Harry y Ron como habían planificado inicialmente ayer.

Hermione no quería que nadie la viera en tal estado desesperante. El haber tenido que sufrir la mirada compasiva de Ginny había sido suficiente para ella.

Ginny la había dejado en el salón por un momento para regresar a Hogwarts e ir por Harry y Ron, también prometiéndole que los iba a distraer para aprovechar el tiempo, especialmente que las terapistas de masaje facial les dijeron que la poción necesitaba un poco de tiempo para ser absorbida por la piel de Hermione con el fin de deshacerse de las bolsas de los ojos y los músculos faciales tensionados. En verdad lucía como si hubiera estado llorando por un año, por como tenía los ojos hinchados.

Sin embargo, para el momento que se terminó, Hermione estaba tan feliz por el resultado que tuvo que sonreír como si casi no hubiera muerto por llorar tanto el día anterior.

De repente, todo era más brillante. Era psicológico, lo sabía. Pero podía ser superficial por un momento si significaba que de alguna manera podía disminuir su dolor.

Cada corte de su cabello se sentía como la libertad, como si finalmente se permitiera salir de su piel vieja; era como una metamorfosis recién descubierta.

Tal vez este día podría ser mejor. Después de todo, un día siempre podía ser diferente de era la realidad a la que estaba intentando aferrarse.

—A mí también me gusta. Gracias Gin —Hermione le sonrió a su amiga mientras tocaba suavemente sus rizos suaves y miraba expectante tanto a Harry como a Ron quienes todavía no habían comentado nada sobre su nuevo aspecto.

—¿Y? ¿Qué les parece? —preguntó a los dos muchachos quienes no habían dicho ni una palabra y solo se quedaron mirándola boquiabiertos. Parecían haberse quedado cortos de palabras para cualquier cosa y eso la hizo ponerse nerviosa, pensando que se había ido por la borda con todos estos cambios. —¿Es-es demasiado? Es decir, solo le pedí a la estilista que me diera un recorte o algo así…pero…

—¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no es demasiado! —Ron gritó de repente, que hizo que todos en el salón lo miraran. Su rostro estaba increíblemente intentando mimetizar su propio color de pelo.

—Es-es decir… no es demasiado porque luces… realmente bien, ¿sabes? El tono se adapta a tus ojos y tu color de piel —murmuró mientras miraba el suelo y ponía las manos en sus bolsillos. Ginny estaba esforzándose lo mejor que pudo para contener una risa junto a Hermione, mientras que Harry estaba ahora mirando a Ron incrédulo, tal vez preguntándose por qué demonios él estaba hablando ahora de tonos y colores.

—Gracias, Ron —Hermione asintió mientras le sonreía, dándole un suave codazo a Ginny para que dejara de reírse junto a ella.

Había sido un gran día.

Hermione incluso se sintió como si hubiera sido un siglo desde que se había reído de la manera que lo hizo ese día.

Después de las cervezas de mantequilla y las tartas de melaza que Harry les había invitado en Las Tres Escobas, Ron les pidió ir a buscar algunos dulces en Honeydukes. Incluso compró dulces para cada uno, y de su propio bolsillo. Le compró a Harry algunas Grajeas Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores, a su hermana, algunas Alas de Mariposas Azucaradas y por último le dio a Hermione la nueva versión de los anillos de caramelo de Honeydukes.

Era un poco más costoso que las otras golosinas, y Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse realmente especial cuando Ginny le susurró que Ron normalmente no hacía esta clase de cosas. En realidad, nunca antes lo había hecho. Su asignación era lo suficiente para ahorrar para sus cosas, a veces, sus propias necesidades. Ginny incluso le contó que el hecho de que Ron les comprara algunos dulces a ellos era solo una coartada así podía comprarle algo a Hermione.

—Aquí tienes —Ron le sonrió a Hermione tímidamente mientras le entregaba el anillo de caramelo de Honeydukes. La imitación de los dulces de oro de veinticuatro quilates brillaba mientras él se lo colocaba en el dedo. Estaba temblando un poco, pero la acción incluso la divirtió un poco más.

Ron era un chico tan dulce. Cada pequeño gesto de él hacía que le agradara cada vez más.

Pero de una manera completamente irracional, no pudo evitar alejarse de él e ir con la persona de su pasado cada vez que era así de amable…

Ella sabía que él realmente estaba intentando ser encantador cuando le ofreció ese pequeño anillo de caramelo, pero su corazón pareció dejar de latir cuando de pronto un recuerdo cruzó por su mente.

— _Y ahora los declaro marido y mujer —Adrian refunfuñó, luciendo aburrido y molesto al mismo tiempo mientras participaba en su tonto juego de fantasía nupcial. Fue la idea de Draco, y Hermione pareció gustarle ya que tenía algunas flores en su cabello así que él no tuvo otra elección que cumplir y hacer el papel del Ministro quien los casaba. Draco señaló que era el papel perfecto para él ya que era el hermano de Hermione y era imposible que hiciera del novio._

 _Hermione se rió cuando Draco sacó un pequeño anillo de caramelo de su bolsillo y luchó un poco para sacarlo del envoltorio. Sonrió cuando finalmente se abrió, poniéndolo delicadamente en su dedo._

 _Era mágicamente pesado como un diamante real, excepto que era mejor ya que se lo podría comer más tarde._

— _¡Ahora eres mi esposa! —Draco asintió satisfecho, reclamándola audazmente como suya mientras se inclinaba para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla, causando que la niña se sonrojara al instante._

— _¡Oye! No se supone que hagas eso. ¡Le voy a decir a madre que besaste a Hermione en la mejilla! —Adrian frunció el ceño mientras tiraba a su hermana para protegerla de su falso marido._

— _¡Ella es mi esposa ahora! ¡Puedo besarla todas las veces que quiera! Está en las reglas —Draco contra atacó mientras también tiraba de Hermione hacia él._

 _La pequeña Hermione parecía confundida e irritada ya que no se podía concentrar en su nuevo anillo de caramelo especialmente ahora que los dos niños estaban tirando de su brazo de un lado a otro._

— _Suelta a mi hermana, Draco —Adrian le ordenó, pero él no se movió._

— _¡No, tú suéltala! Ella quiere jugar conmigo. ¿Cierto, Hermione? —Draco le preguntó, expectante mientras sostenía su pequeña mano._

— _Quiero jugar con los dos —Hermione murmuró en voz baja, ahora sintiendo la tensión entre los chicos._

— _Pero quieres jugar más conmigo, ¿cierto? —Draco le volvió a preguntar, sin pensar en dejar el tema._

 _Él se veía muy convencido y Hermione sabía que ahora Adrian estaba realmente enojado. Pero también sabía que era malo mentir, y no podía mentir. Nana Demelza le dijo que un verdadero ángel no podía mentir, y su padre le dijo que ella era su ángel._

 _Ella no sabía que hacer así que solo frunció los labios y asintió de acuerdo con lo que dijo Draco. Después de todo, no sabía mentir._

— _¡Ja! ¿Ves? —Draco se burló de Adrian mientras sujetaba la pequeña forma de Hermione contra él, sus suaves rizos se balanceaban en el proceso, haciéndola lucir como una pequeña muñeca con sus pestañas largas y los ojos preocupados saliendo para afuera, culpable por el rostro triste de su hermano._

— _P-pero es mejor jugar con los dos, Adrian —le dijo esperando que de alguna manera alivianara el daño que ella había cometido._

— _Creo que quiero continuar con el libro que estaba leyendo. Ustedes dos diviértanse —Adrian declaró firmemente mientras giraba y regresó corriendo a la mansión._

— _¡Adrian! ¡Espera! —Hermione quería correr detrás de su hermano, pero la mano de Draco se lo impidió hacer._

— _Quédate conmigo, Hermione —de pronto le pidió gentilmente._

— _Pero Adrian…_

— _Él quiere leer, ¿recuerdas? Él quiere hacer cosas aburridas. Mientras que conmigo, no te aburrirás nunca. Vamos, puedes elegir lo que quieras hacer hoy._

— _¿Puedo? —ella sonrió ante sus palabras tentadoras, casi olvidando de inmediato la culpa que sentía por su hermano._

— _Por supuesto, ahora eres mi esposa así que puedes hacer lo que quieras —le sonrió con aire de suficiencia saltando en cada escalón empedrado del jardín._

 _Cuando llego al tercer escalón, giró y le sonrió ampliamente..._

 _Hermione lo miró y se preguntó si él era un serafín de verdad de los cielos. El sol era cegador detrás de él, pero le daba un brillo etéreo, parecido al espectro; casi como si hubiera un hermoso halo jugando con su pelo rubio._

— _Vamos, Hermione… —Él sonrió, extendiendo la mano para que ella la tomara._

 _Hermione nunca jamás olvidaría la sonrisa genuina y la mano extendida de ese chico._

 _Sabía que quedaría grabado dentro de su corazón el momento que había sucedido. Cuando esos patrones coloridos del sol crearon un dulce caleidoscopio en su rasgo brillante…_

 _Ella le devolvió la sonrisa mientras levantaba la mano lentamente para alcanzarlo. Cuando sus manos se tocaron y entrelazaron, Hermione sabía que ella haría todo por él para que nunca la dejara ir._

 _Sabía que cada vez que levantara la mano para alcanzarlo, él siempre estaría ahí para llevarla con él…_

— _Ahora eres toda mía —le dijo en voz baja. —Siempre lo serás._

Hermione no pudo evitar sentir el breve tirón en ese cierto punto adolorido en su pecho mientras la imagen de Draco brillaba intensamente en su mente, en como el sol brillaba en círculos alrededor de él, en como su sonrisa parecía ser la ocurrencia más impoluta en todo el universo, y en como… en ese día, ella estaba tan segura que él siempre le ofrecería la mano para traerla hacia él. Nunca en un millón de años pensó que él las utilizaría para alejarla.

—¿Estás bien, Mione? —Ginny le preguntó preocupada, sacándola de su trance actual.

—S-sí… —Hermione sonrió. —Solo quería agradecerles por hacerme feliz este día. No lo olvidaré. No estoy viviendo los mejores días de mi vida, pero no todo el mundo tiene eso, ¿cierto? Ustedes me demostraron que no hay absolutamente ninguna razón para que deje de ser feliz sin importar cuan mal se ponga todo. Es _mi_ elección y si me lastima, no tengo a nadie a quien culpar si no a mí misma. Decidí que no me voy a dar por vencida. De qué sirve ser un Gryffindor si lo hago ¿cierto?

—¡Oh, Mione! —Ginny de repente gimió cuando se arrojó a ella. —¡Puedes hacerlo! ¡Sé que puedes! —sollozó cuando finalmente la soltó después de un abrazo apretado, haciendo que Hermione se riera un poco. De alguna manera, recordó a la adulta y dulce Sra. Weasley en ella. La quería tanto.

—Nosotros siempre estaremos aquí, Hermione. No te preocupes por eso ¿sí? Resulta que maté a un mago malvado incluso antes de aprender como deletrear mi nombre. Tienes nuestro apoyo. —Harry le guiñó el ojo.

—Ustedes son tan buenos conmigo. No puedo creer que no los haya conocido desde que era niña. Probablemente me perdí un montón de cosas. Siento que mi destino era realmente conocerlos y ser su amiga —Hermione les sonrió.

—Oh, créeme. Te perdiste bastantes cosas, aunque no sé si te sentirás afortunada o no cuando lo escuches. —Harry se rió.

—Tengo todo el día para escuchar —ella sonrió mientras entrelazaba su brazo con Ginny mientras se dirigían para aventurarse en otra tienda en Hogsmeade.

¿Y qué si ella estaba lastimada? ¿Y qué si ella seguía enamorada del muchacho quien ya no la amaba más?

¿Y qué?

Eso ya no le impediría sonreír por más tiempo.

Él había seguido perfectamente con su vida; era hora de que Hermione Granger hiciera lo mismo.

.

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,

.

Hermione estaba caminando hacia la torre Gryffindor con una sonrisa serena. Este día había resultado ser mejor de lo que había esperado. No podía creer como un corte de pelo, de alguna manera podía ayudar. Era como un primer paso para avanzar.

No todo resultó ser exactamente como ella esperaba, pero tenía tantas cosas para agradecer a Merlín.

La vida siempre había sido una novela; de alguna manera siempre tendrás que llorar en algunas partes. Pero sabía que solo eran _partes._ No podían ganar en todo. Sabía, que mientras tuviera a las personas que la querían y se preocupaban por ella, podría sobrevivir a esto.

Todavía podía hacerlo mejor. Podía escribir su propia historia. Era solo cuestión de resolver las cosas y elegir luchar en vez de darse por vencida.

Sí, tenía derecho a llorar, porque solo era una chica. También tenía sentimientos. Después de todo, solo era un ser humano.

Pero no tenía el derecho de solo llorar y rendirse.

No podía dejar que eso sucediera. Vivir en tiempos olvidados no te llevaría a ningún lado.

Ahora podía sentir como estaba sonriendo inconscientemente. Fue en verdad un día divertido. Recordó como Ron se le cayó el helado por accidente, haciendo que Harry lo pisara y casi se resbalara en el suelo. Ron realmente la podía hacer reír a carcajadas. Simplemente era muy divertido de una manera tan natural e inocente.

Y luego…estuvieron las rosas de Theodore Nott. Incluso se las había dado en el Gran Comedor, cuando todos estaban mirando. Es como si finalmente hubiera hecho oficial que la estaba cortejando, y de que no estaba avergonzado por eso.

— _¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Hermione, mirando alrededor incómoda mientras ahora se estaba juntando un montón de audiencia. Simplemente no podían creer que un Slytherin le daría flores a una Sangre sucia. Algunos incluso estaban esperando una broma seria, pero por desgracia para ellos, nunca sucedió._

— _Te estoy dando flores —Theo se encogió de hombros._

— _¿Por qué? —ella frunció el ceño._

— _Porque hoy estás linda —él sonrió._

— _Entonces ¿este es tu patético comienzo? —pregunto ella, cruzándose de brazos mientras lo estaba evaluando._

— _Tal vez —él se volvió a encoger de hombros. —Pero incluso si no lo es, igual te doy flores porque estás hermosa. Y los hombres les dan flores a sus chicas._

— _No soy tu chica —le dijo ella a la defensiva._

— _Eso también lo sé. Pero aun así puedo darte algunas, porque como ya dije…estás hermosa —le guiñó el ojo y luego hizo lo impensable al besarle la mejilla delicadamente._

 _Fue demasiado dulce, demasiado lento, demasiado…encantador, que incluso se olvidó como apartarse._

— _Sigue así —él le susurró, antes de marcharse._

Ella sabía que probablemente él solo estaba intentando de ponerla de buen humor, o solo estaba intentando de complacerla así podía conseguir lo que él quería. No era una tonta para creerle fácilmente.

Pero de alguna manera, el acto la hizo sentir un poco…especial.

— _Sigue así._

Ella sonrió. Por primera vez, iba hacer algo que Theodore Nott le había pedido. Seguiría así. El viento fuerte podría oscilarla y doblarla un poco, pero se mantendría enraizada en su lugar.

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado que alguien la estaba siguiendo.

Estuvo a punto de girar en una curva particular para seguir un camino que la conducía a la torre de Gryffindor cuando alguien de repente la tiró bruscamente del brazo para llevarla a un rincón apartado. Ella había estado demasiado aturdida para hacer algo, especialmente de que casi había sido derribada cuando un cuerpo grande y firme estuvo presionado contra ella y la pared.

Pero no fue solo eso. Era porque la sensación de su pecho y ese aroma picante que su cuerpo liberaba era conocido; de hecho tan conocido que su cuerpo parecía reaccionar de una manera que nunca había sentido por un largo tiempo.

Ella lo odiaba.

Lo odiaba simplemente porque lo _odiaba a él_ pero no podía hacerlo con todo lo que había en ella. Era como ser despojada de los impulsos voluntarios de su propio cerebro.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —ella le espetó, fulminándolo con la mirada. Cada vez que lo miraba ahora, era siempre llevada al momento que él estaba presionando el cuerpo de otra chica; en cómo le gritó, como si fuera una peste que tenía que irse. Toda la sangre en sus venas estaba gritándole por una revolución en ese momento.

Ahora que estaba cara a cara con él otra vez, recordó cómo y por qué exactamente lo _odiaba_ tanto; lo quería golpear solo para lastimarlo físicamente.

Pero a pesar de _eso_ , no se lo merecía en lo absoluto. Un poco de dolor en sus nudillos nunca podría ser desperdiciado solo por _él_.

Draco Malfoy no valía la pena. Nunca jamás.

—¿Por qué te cortaste el cabello? —de repente le exigió. Hermione intentó con todas sus fuerzas no reírse.

¿Hablaba en serio?

—¿Y a ti que te importa? —le preguntó con amargura.

—Te dije antes que nunca te lo cortaras —le dijo él, casi como si en verdad tuviera el derecho de decirlo eso. Realmente era el bastardo más egoísta y frío de la tierra, ¿no?

—¿Hablas en serio? ¿Si quieras te escuchas? —tuvo que reírse fríamente. No sonaba como ella, pero de hecho nadie podía tomarlo contra ella.

—Sí, escucho todo y veo todo, incluso el hecho de que estás coqueteando con cada tipo en el camino, incluido Nott. —lucía realmente enfurecido, como si en verdad pudiera matar a alguien. La mano sobre su brazo que estaba apretando estaba comenzando a dolerle. Pero no podía dejarlo ganar. Nunca más dejaría que la viera débil.

—¿No escuchaste también que _no es asunto tuyo_? —lo miró enojada, intentando de apartarle la mano de su otro brazo así podía irse pero él era demasiado fuerte.

—¡No te atrevas a alejarte! —él gritó, ahora apretando más su agarre en ella mientras que con la otra mano empujó su hombro contra la pared. No fue tan fuerte, pero hizo una mueca de dolor debido a la presión incontrolada.

—¡Puedo hacer lo que quiero! ¡Puedo alejarme de quien quiera! ¡No eres mi dueño y no me puedes decir lo que puedo o no hacer! —Su corazón estaba acelerado. Incluso las palabras fallaron para describir lo que estaba sintiendo mientras luchaba para liberarse de su fuerte agarre.

—¿Entonces coqueteas con otros? ¡Eres una puta!

Justo en ese momento, Hermione tuvo que hacerlo. Tuvo que darle una bofetada. _Fuerte_. No podría equivaler a todo lo que él le había hecho. Pero aun así, se sintió grandioso.

—¡No te _atrevas_ a acusarme de lo que tú eres! —ella gritó con vehemencia mientras lo miraba. Él ahora estaba insultando y tocándose la mejilla enrojecida, siseando con el dolor punzante que le había causado su fuerte bofetada.

Ella intentó de aprovechar la oportunidad para correr mientras él estaba atendiendo su mejilla, pero solo dio un paso cuando de repente la agarraron de la cintura y la presionaron de nuevo contra la pared. Ella se pudo dar cuenta que él estaba furioso pero todavía intentaba mantener la compostura mientras la miraba fríamente.

—Entonces estás haciendo esto por lo de anoche. Para ponerme celoso —dijo de la manera más definitiva; como si estuviera tan seguro de todo, como si la conociera muy bien porque era su _dueño_.

—No. Estoy haciendo esto por _mí._ Así será a partir de ahora —le dijo con voz temblorosa; sin embargo se aseguró que estuviera llena de confidencia. ¿Quién se creía que era? Era un imbécil. Ni siquiera pudo comprender el motivo por el que _alguna vez_ había sentido una sola emoción por él en primer lugar.

—¡ _Nunca_ vas a estar con nadie más! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Deja de actuar como una golfa! ¡Si eres la perra de alguien entonces eres _mi perra_! ¡Cualquiera que pueda tenerte morirá!

—¡Tú me alejaste! ¡Me trataste como basura! ¡Como si no fuera nada y que era mejor que solo desapareciera y nunca regresara! Y ahora básicamente me estás diciendo que no puedo estar contigo pero tampoco puedo estar con nadie más? ¿Qué diablos quieres que haga? ¿Qué más quieres de mí? ¡Has tomado _todo_ , Draco! ¡Lo mínimo que puedes hacer es alejarte de mí! No soy la propiedad de nadie, nunca lo seré y ¡especialmente no la tuya! —ella le gritó furiosa mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas luchar así podía liberarse de su fuerte agarre.

—¡No! ¡ _Nunca_ estarás con nadie más porque eres mía! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Eres mía! —grito él antes de capturar sus labios brutalmente con un beso ardiente.

Ella no le devolvió el beso ni tampoco lo dejó entrar y eso lo frustró. Mordió su labio inferior, haciéndola jadear y aprovechó la oportunidad para aventurarse. La besó por lo que él valía, gimiendo en placer como si hubiera viajado por el desierto buscando por esa sola gota de agua.

El beso era tan intenso que incluso pudo saborear la sangre de sus propios labios que él estaba abusando.

Ella ya había grabado en su memoria como sabían sus besos. Pero no así. Este gritaba posesión, casi obsesiva y abusiva. Era casi como si él hubiera estado reteniendo esto durante demasiado tiempo y de repente había perdido el control.

Él la estaba sujetando contra la pared, tocando cada centímetro que pudiera alcanzar como si realmente se hubiera vuelto loco.

La estaba asustando.

No la estaba lastimando, pero tampoco estaba siendo delicado.

—¡Basta! ¡Suel-suéltame! —ella rogó mientras la cabeza de él se elevaba en la curva de su cuello, dándole besos, succionando y mordisqueando en el proceso.

Estaba fuera de control. Sus manos estaban por todas partes, se sentían ásperas mientras acariciaban sus pechos a través de su camisa. Pero no era suficiente para él.

De pronto sus dedos estaban agarrando con torpeza su blusa, finalmente rompiéndola cuando perdió la paciencia, tirando de la camisa y haciendo volar los botones por el suelo.

Hermione ahora estaba demasiado asustada. Sus acciones se estaban volviendo más frenéticas cuando sintió el contacto de su piel abrasadora.

Ella podía sentir su necesidad tirando de las barreras de sus pantalones. Él estaba empujando sus caderas contra las de ella desesperadamente mientras ponía la boca en su garganta. Hermione no quería admitirlo, pero él _sabía_ lo que estaba haciendo, como si hubiera aprendido de memoria todo lo que había en ella, lo suficiente para saber los lugares correctos que podía tocar y provocarle placer…

Ella estaba perdiendo el sentido de racionalidad y control, cada presión de su boca parecía llevarla al límite.

Se sentía demasiado bueno; era muy difícil evitar que sus ojos se cerraran.

Estaba tan cerca del abandono.

Estaba tan cerca de darle lo que él quería.

Hasta que la imagen de Hestia Carrow, gritando y gimiendo su nombre habían de repente quemado su mente.

 _Por supuesto_ que él sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía cómo llevarla al límite. Sabía los lugares correctos para acariciar o tocar.

 _Él sabía…_ pero no era porque él conocía todo de ella. Era solo porque lo había hecho un sinnúmero de chicas antes de ella.

Ella no era la única y nunca lo sería.

Fue como un balde de agua fría que se vertiera cruelmente sobre su piel acalorada; como matando la llama del farol de un solo chasquido, dejando esas brazas y cenizas fueran pisoteadas como basura…

 _Basura._

—¡Suéltame! —ella gritó, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas para finalmente empujarlo. Él estaba demasiado atrapado besándola y tocándola que no lo había visto venir, por lo que estuvo a punto de caerse en el suelo de mármol cuando ella lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Maldita sea! —él maldijo pero ella le volvió a dar una cachetada.

—¡Vete al infierno! —ella le espetó amargamente, y en ese momento, le dio un significado literal a las palabras.

—¡No importa lo que hagas, aun no puedes ocultar el hecho de que sigues enamorada de _mí_! ¡Deja de andar paseándote con esos tipos porque no te llevara a ningún lado! ¿Me escuchas? Soy el único hombre en tu vida, Hermione. No puedes ocultarlo. ¡Deja de esforzarte demasiado porque digas lo que digas, no puedes hacer absolutamente nada al respecto!

—Eres tan injusto, ¿no? —Ella se rió indignada. —¡Eres un _bastardo_ egoísta! Actúas como si fueras mi dueño pero me humillas en público. Me dices…no, me _exiges_ nunca ver otros muchachos pero tampoco me aceptas. ¿Y ahora me estás acusando de ser una perra? Bueno, te diré que, tal vez seré una. Si ahora soy una _perra_ , es todo por _ti_. Me hiciste ser una. ¡Muchas gracias! —espetó amargamente antes de huir de él.

Esta vez él no la detuvo. Tampoco dijo ni una palabra ni se movió de su lugar. Pero Hermione no quería quedarse con sus expresiones perturbadas en ese momento.

¿Por qué debiera siquiera importarle lo que él estaba sintiendo? Él nunca le había importado lo que ella sentía antes.

Ojo por ojo, diente por diente.

Recién estaba comenzando a ponerse justo. Ella nunca se detendría por la temeridad y la necedad de nuevo.

Cuando Hermione finalmente entró en su habitación, no pudo evitar dejar que las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo salieran. Pero estaba orgullosa de ella misma por no dejar caer ni una sola gota delante de él.

Estaba llorando pero riéndose al mismo tiempo. Tal vez parecía como si hubiera finalmente cruzado el límite de la cordura, quizás lo había hecho, pero no le importó en lo absoluto.

Porque ahora al menos, sin importar lo estúpida que pareciera, ella ya no era la única que estaba llorando sola.

.

* * *

 **Canción para este capítulo: "Impossible" de Shontelle (¡Me encanta esta canción!)**

 **NdT: Cuántas emociones tiene este capítulo ¿no? ¿Se esperaban que Draco iba hacer eso? Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, siempre atenta, leyendo sus comentarios ;-)**


	27. Para Ocultar Mi Corazón

**Disclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personajes, del mundo de Harry Potter, me pertenecen. Todos pertenecen a JK Rowling. La trama es de BelleOfSummer.**

 **Esté capitulo fue beteado por HunterLight Araiza y Doristarazona.**

* * *

" **Almost Perfect, Almost Yours"**

 **Capítulo XXVII**

" **Para Ocultar Mi Corazón"**

.

 **19 de Diciembre de 1996, Escocia.**

 **Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.**

 **Dormitorio de las chicas de Gryffindor.**

Regresar adonde habías comenzado no es una tarea fácil.

Tienes que regresar sabiendo que habías elegido el camino incorrecto, habías leído las señales equivocadas, o habías ignorado las advertencias escritas con pintura barata oxidada.

Es sobre aceptar una culpa que has cometido por haber fallado en ver las nubes oscuras detrás de ese túmulo que el camino atravesaba. Porque no habías sido lo suficientemente prudente. Porque fuiste descuidada.

No sabías, y te habías dejado guiar por tu corazón, junto con la anticipación del refugio de tu primer amor.

La peor parte,quizás, es el hecho de que tienes que aceptar que estabas equivocado y tienes que soltar todo por el camino para comenzar uno nuevo, porque tu historia fue arrastrada por las aguas del cielo enojado y tienes que volver a escribirla.

Arrojar el dolor hace que tu carga sea más ligera, pero también significa que tienes que arrojar y enterrar las flores guardadas, los besos ocultos y las promesas que fueron dulcemente hechas.

Hermione Granger sabía perfectamente que esto debería suceder de alguna manera. Solo necesitaba regresar en vez de continuar con un corazón acongojado. La lluvia estaba causando que la fuerza que quedaba en ella se lavara y desvaneciera, y necesitaba retirarse, o de lo contrario volvería a caer y sangrar una y otra vez.

—¿Lo-lo dices en serio? —Ginny tuvo que preguntar por enésima vez mientras miraba fijo el diamante en forma de pera, con reluciente lustre verde en forma de lágrima y esmeralda. Ahora estaba adornando su cuello mientras Hermione lo cerraba alrededor de la misma, pero incluso en ese momento, Ginny todavía no podía tocarlo. Podía jurar que nunca había estado cerca a esta clase de fortuna en toda su vida.

Las chicas estaban dentro de su dormitorio, y estaban arreglando sus nuevos vestidos comprados que iban a usar en El Club de las Eminencias al día siguiente ya que ambas eran miembros del club del Profesor Slughorn. Hermione no estaba del todo entusiasmada con las reuniones del club, pero le resultaba reconfortante que tanto Harry como Ginny también eran miembros así no tenía que estar sola.

—Hablo en serio. Ahora es tuyo —Hermione sonrió suavemente mientras se sentaba en la cama, mirando a Ginny que seguía de pie delante del espejo, boquiabierta ante el gran diamante adornando su escote; sin todavía poder decidir tocarlo o no.

—Pero Hermione… ¿Por qué? —Ginny susurró, casi vacilante. Sabía donde conduciría su pregunta, pero también quería estar ahí para su amiga. Sabía de alguna manera que Hermione seguía luchando para seguir adelante. Durante los últimos meses ella había visto a Hermione acomodando algunos de sus pretendientes, y eso incluía a Theodore Nott de la casa Slytherin.

Ginny seguía alentando a su hermano para que la cortejara, pero también sabía que ella no podía hacer el movimiento por él. Ron había sido increíblemente reticente con sus sentimientos por Hermione y Ginny sabía que si Hermione alguna vez consideraba esperarlo, le tomaría años para que finalmente se olvidara de Malfoy ya que Ron no iba hacer nada en absoluto; especialmente cuando sabía lo directo y hábil que eran sus rivales en lo que respecta a estas cosas.

Sin embargo, Theodore Nott era una historia diferente. Una vez, le pidió a Hermione que fuera con él a Hogsmeade y ella finalmente había dicho que sí. Ella estaba un poco entusiasmada cuando regresó, incluso contándole como en verdad había disfrutado su compañía, y como él había sido un caballero increíble con ella cuando le dijo que todavía no estaba preparada para ningún tipo de compromiso.

Incluso le había pedido que fuera su acompañante en la Fiesta del Club de Eminencias.

Durante los últimos meses, Ginny había notado los progresos de Hermione. Había estado más social y tenía una mejor predisposición. También le iba bien con los deberes del colegio y de Prefecta.

Había reído más y había llorado menos. Pero de alguna forma, sus ojos nunca fueron los mismos de aquella chica que había conocido antes por primera vez, cuando estaba todavía con Draco Malfoy.

—Fue un regalo de… mi pasado —Hermione le dijo en voz baja. Sus largas pestañas estaban cubriendo ligeramente el brillo suave de sus ojos mientras miraba para abajo.

—Oh, —Ginny asintió. Sabía que Hermione solo podía estar refiriéndose a una sola persona.

—Antes era muy especial, pero ahora, no creo que ya tenga ningún valor para mí —Hermione sonrió mientras se ponía de pie y se acercó a su amiga preocupada, corriendo un poco su cabello lejos de su rostro de una manera fraternal así podía ver el diamante alrededor de su cuello. —Tienes que entender que tengo que dejarlo ir, Gin. Me aferré a él demasiado tiempo. Creo que ya es hora de dejarlo ir completamente…

— _Tengo miedo de despertarme un día, sabiendo de que ya no me puedes amar más. No quiero que llegue ese día. Te amo demasiado. No quiero perderte, Draco._

— _Sabes que eso nunca sucederá. Te amo ¿de acuerdo? No sé como ese pensamiento siquiera entró en tu cabeza, pero tienes que saber esto siempre, eres la única chica que siempre amaré —Draco prometió antes de inclinarse para besarla cálidamente, canalizando los sentimientos que fluían directamente de su corazón a ese único beso lleno con su promesa eterna. —Cierra los ojos —susurró en sus labios, todavía rozándolos con los de él y volviéndola besar en el proceso._

 _Hermione no necesitó hacer nada mientras sus ojos ya estaban cerrados por el beso, pero nunca los abrió para obedecer su orden._

 _Ella jadeó un poco cuando finalmente había sentido el peso de algo frío adornando de repente su cuello. Pudo sentir las manos de Draco cerrándolo detrás de su cuello, luego sobre su hombro y bajo por su brazo y mano. Él envolvió la mano de ella con la suya y la levanto así podía tocar la suavidad de la piedra en forma de pera descansando en la mitad superior de la elevación de sus pechos. Era suave, casi resbaladizo, frío y pesado. Se sentía bien._

 _Sin embargo nada se podría comparar como se sentía en como lucía en el momento que ella finalmente había abierto los ojos. Tuvo que volver a jadear cuando su mirada se posó en el diamante en forma de pera. Alrededor de la misma había esmeraldas verdes brillantes en forma de lágrimas que lo realzaba y le daba elegancia. La dejó sin palabras._

— _Aparte del hecho que estabas bastante intranquila allí adentro, la verdadera razón por la cual te saqué de esa reunión era para darte esto. Es una reliquia de la familia. Madre me dijo que te diera esto una vez que nos casáramos, pero el verte esta noche bajando por las escaleras y en lo perfecta que lucías, supe en ese momento que era imposible atormentar este collar a que esperara por dos años así podía adornar tu cuello. Nadie jamás puede tener esto. Te pertenece sólo a ti y siempre será así —le dijo con sinceridad. Su voz era tan genuina… tan enamorada, casi la hizo llorar._

— _¿Qué soy yo para ti, Draco? —pregunto ella en un susurro. —Dime realmente lo que significo para ti._

— _Eres todo para mí —él sonrió mientras empujaba suavemente su mentón así podía nivelarla a su rostro. —Te amo ahora y te amaré por siempre, sin importar lo que suceda. Te lo prometo. Nunca lo olvides._

—Tenía simples deseos antes. No necesitaba todas las cosas que me daban. Solo quería estar con él, servirlo, consolarlo, apoyarlo en todo lo que hacía. Todo lo que quería era despertar todos los días con él a mi lado; luego estar con él cuando el día termine. Él era mi _todo._ También tuve muchos sueños, pero él era lo primero en todo. Él era mi hogar. Era la chica que vivía en un mundo tan fantástico cuando estaba con él, sin saber realmente que el hermoso mundo que él había planteado para mí nunca fue permanente. Porque nunca fue real —Hermione dijo calmada, y desanimada.

—Oh, Hermione…

—Solo quiero que tengas esto, Gin. Puedes guardarlo o venderlo. Depende de ti. Solo necesito soltarlo, y tú eres la única persona quien en verdad comprende porque —Hermione le dijo rogando.

—Comprendo, Hermione —Ginny asintió antes de abrazar a la amiga quien había considerado como su propia hermana.

El corazón de Hermione seguía encaminado en sanarse, y se prometió a sí misma que esta vez lo escondería para protegerlo.

Había sido descuidada antes, pero ahora había aprendido ser más cautelosa. Si había una cosa que no dejaría ir, sería la lección aprendida; sin embargo, el resto tenía que enterrarlo.

Draco Malfoy no se metió en sus asuntos después de esa noche dos meses atrás cuando la había arrastrado con él a un rincón, contrario a lo que ella había pensado que haría.

En verdad esperaba que él hiciera algo, ejecutar sus amenazas, y cuando no lo hizo, estuvo parcialmente aliviada. Pero también era extraño que sin importar lo mucho que se esforzaba por intentar de evitar sentirse decepcionada, de alguna manera simplemente sucedía.

Él la reclamó como suya, incluso anunciando como mataría a cualquiera que pudiera tenerla.

Y luego, al día siguiente, se paseó con su novia como si nada hubiera sucedido. Incluso la había besado en el corredor, sin importarle que ella también estuviera allí.

Entonces, ¿qué más podía esperar sentir de sí misma?

Sin embargo, sabía que no podía culpar a nadie. Estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de toda su atención. Estaba acostumbrada que ella siempre era el objetivo por el cual él lucharía, que podría hacer cualquier cosa solo para tenerla.

Pero ese acto justo allí le demostró lo egoísta que en verdad él era.

Y ella se quedó para recoger las piezas una vez más.

¿Realmente era así de sádico? ¿O simplemente disfrutaba jugar con sus emociones, como si ella fuera su propio juguete? De todas maneras, había dejado eso en claro.

Ella era solo su propiedad.

Bueno, ¿adivina qué? Ella se negaba ser una.

.

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,

.

 **20 de Diciembre de 1996, Escocia.**

 **Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.**

 **Sala Común de Slytherin.**

—Nos vemos en la fiesta, Draco —Hestia Carrow le declaró en voz baja mientras se pavoneaba sobre su novio, quien estaba sentado perezosamente en el lujoso diván de la sala común de Slytherin. Ella estaba hablando sobre la Fiesta de Navidad del Club de Eminencias más tarde esa noche. Ella y su hermana gemela eran miembros del infame club y le había pedido a Draco que fuera su acompañante. Parecía que él no tenía el tiempo para decir que no, así que eso simplemente significaba que iba a ir.

Ella lo besó delicadamente sobre los labios para hacerle saber que ahora iba a ir a arreglarse. Él no le respondió ni tampoco le devolvió el beso así que ella solo se encogió de hombros y se fue. Estaba acostumbrada a eso.

—Así que es por eso que la mantuviste por tanto tiempo. Se aguanta toda la mierda que le tiras y no le importa un carajo —Blaise asintió mientras fumaba su cigarrillo, los suaves y nublados restos ondeando en la luz tenue, girando en círculos flexibles. —¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿Dos meses? Hasta donde sé, te has quedado con chicas aproximadamente por un semana, incluso menos. Hasta ahora, Hestia ha sido tu novia por más tiempo después de los dos años con tu encantadora sangre sucia ¿no? —Blaise rió disimuladamente, hasta que su risa se desvaneció cuando Draco pateó de repente la mesa de vidrio, haciéndola tropezar en el suelo alfombrado con un ruido ensordecedor, el jarrón y los libros cayeron de forma impetuosa por lo que Blaise tuvo que pararse así los vestigios de las piezas rotas no lo golpearían.

—Te dije que nunca hablaras de ella —Draco le espetó maliciosamente antes de beber su vaso de whiskey de fuego de un trago, su efecto ardiente en la garganta hizo que él hiciera una leve mueca. El acto incluso lo había hecho ver más intimidante. A veces, Blaise se preguntaba si su mejor amigo seguía estando dentro de aquel hombre, o incluso si seguía siendo Draco.

—Wow, cálmate, ¿quieres? Sólo tenía curiosidad, ¿de acuerdo? Y lo siento, no volveré hablar de Granger, cielos —Blaise levantó las manos juntas a manera de concesión, sabiendo lo malo que era lidiar con el temperamento de su amigo.

—No tengo el tiempo para pensar en ninguna relación en este momento. Hestia no presenta ningún problema, que se quede si es lo que quiere. Me importa una mierda. Lo que es importante es que hablé con Montague, le pregunté por su experiencia cuando fue empujado al Armario. Dijo que se sentía como si estuviera atrapado en el limbo pero podía escuchar los sonidos que entraban por el Armario del colegio al igual que su doble en Borgins y Burkes. He hablado con Borgin sobre los Armarios que son de su propiedad. Lo ha estado reparando por mí. El viejo sabe que no debe meterse con aquellos relacionados con la marca tenebrosa. Ahora todo lo que tengo que hacer es concentrarme en arreglar el que está aquí —dijo serio mientras se servía otro trago y prendía un cigarrillo. —La maldita cosa es difícil de arreglar. Me ha costado mucho. Pero sé que eventualmente puedo hacerlo. He estado probando algunas de mis teorías. Debería estar listo en el momento indicado.

Blaise miró fijo a su amigo casi pensativo. Draco Malfoy definitivamente había crecido como si hubiera saltado la mitad de su vida. Blaise no podía culparlo, por supuesto. Tenía demasiadas exigencias. Desde que su padre fue enviado a Azkaban, le dieron una responsabilidad más grande de lo que pudiera tomar.

Sin embargo, Blaise sabía que no era solo eso.

Él era la única persona en quien Draco confiaba lo suficiente para contarle todo, si bien Blaise no sabía si eso era un bendición o una maldición para él. Saber era suficiente para darle una carga. De todas formas, no ayudaba que le contara las cosas, porque sin importar lo que él haría, Draco era tan intransigente sobre la decisión que había tomado en el momento que había regresado de su entrenamiento y le dijeron la verdad sobre la sangre de su ex prometida.

Él había conocido a Draco desde que eran niños. Se habían conocido en una de las tantas fiestas sociales a las que se veían obligados asistir. Draco lo había empujado hacia la mesa de un pastel solo por obtener la atención de la Sra. Malfoy más de la que debería conseguir. Draco fue terriblemente castigado después de eso, pero Blaise también sabía que incluso en este momento, cuando eran amigos y casi como hermanos, Draco nunca ni una vez se había disculpado por lo que le había hecho.

Draco nunca lo hacía cuando sabía que no se arrepentía de algo.

Él era este chico quien siempre conseguía lo que quería pero que nunca tenía lo que más le importaba, así que siempre se había refugiado con un ajuste de cuentas. Si estaba herido o triste o aburrido, alguien tenía que sufrir también. Siempre tenía que desquitarse. Siempre tenía algo a cambio.

Si quería algo, iría a los confines del mundo solo para conseguirlo, incluso si eso significaba asesinar un hombre inocente cuando llegara allí.

Blaise sabía que su amigo nunca abandonaría esta misión.

Porque había más de lo que estaba mostrando.

—¿En verdad estás haciendo esto para salvar a tus padres o por la promesa que te hizo que ni siquiera sabes si la va a cumplir? —preguntó Blaise mientras rompía gradualmente algunos fragmentos de los vidrios rotos esparcidos por todo el lugar durante la colisión de la mesa. Cada presión de su zapato creaba sonidos suaves y ásperos en el suelo alfombrado.

—Sin importar lo abominable y psicótico que puede llegar a ser, Voldemort nunca rompe su promesa. Lo he aprendido de la forma más dura. No hay compensación, no hay concesión. Le fallas, mueres. Tienes éxito, consigues lo que quieres, sin importar lo que es, siempre y cuando él te haya dado su palabra. No sufrí todos esos rasguños en la espalda y todos esos huesos rotos todos los días por nada. Ahora estoy demasiado involucrado en esto. Casi morí, habiendo perdido casi toda la sangre en el proceso de tortura que él disfrutaba. Pero le demostré que puedo sobrevivir, que puedo ser el más fuerte en esta batalla. En este mundo, solo hay dos clases de personas, Blaise, y esos son los débiles y los fuertes. Depende de ti decidir qué camino vas a seguir. No hay tal cosa como lo malvado o lo bueno; eso es solo una mierda inventada por las personas que son lo suficientemente débiles para sobrevivir. Él me _eligió_ a mí. Y en este mundo, el débil perecerá, excepto… si el débil es protegido por el más fuerte —Draco dijo en voz baja mientras jugaba con su vaso, mirando fijo al espacio a través de su reflejo.

Blaise miró a Draco y no pudo evitar ver la diferencia entre su viejo amigo y el hombre maduro, casi aterrador ahora delante de él.

Incluso de la manera que hablaba, Blaise podía sentir el terror que él podía provocar. Hablaba de un mago malvado, quien era capaz de matar a cualquiera con una simple mirada, como si fuera un colega. También hablaba como si no tuviera alma.

—Entonces ¿en verdad vas a ejecutar lo que se planeó? Realmente vas a matar…

—Eso es lo que se espera de mí —Draco lo interrumpió calmado.

—Entonces vas a ser un asesino —Blaise sonaba acusatorio, pero no le afectó.

—Ya soy un Mortífago, ser un asesino en realidad no hace ni una sola diferencia —Draco contestó, sus ojos oscuros casi muertos seguían mirando esa particular distancia que Blaise no podía ver.

—En verdad vas hacer esto solo para conseguir lo que quieres, ¿verdad? —dijo Blaise. —Estás loco, Draco.

Draco nunca le respondió pero se puso de pie y fue directamente a su habitación para arreglarse para la fiesta.

* * *

 **Canción para este capítulo: "Flowersfor a Ghost" de ThrivingIvory (POR FAVOR escúchenla, es una hermosa canción con un hermoso mensaje. Esta vez se lo dedico a Draco).**

* * *

 **Un poco de información:**

 **El Club de las Eminencias: Es un club para los alumnus de Hogwarts favorites del Profesor Horace Slughorn. Él seleccionaba a los estudiantes por su potencial fama y talento o sus parientes con influencias.**

 **Hestia Carrow–fueron al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería en los 90s. El nombre de su hermana gemela es Flora Carrow. Ambas fueron seleccionadas en Slytherin y se convirtieron en miembros del Club de las Eminenecias durante 1996-1997.**

 **Ginny Weasley se convirtió en miembro del Club de las Eminencias por ser talentosa en lanzar el Hechizo Moco-Murcielago. También era una estudiante superior.**

 **Hermione Granger se convirtió en miembro del Club de las Eminencias por ser la mejor estudiante de su año.**

 **Blaise Zabini se convirtió en miembro del Club de las Eminencias por tener una madre rica, ponderosa e influencial.**

 **Draco Malfoy no fue miembro del Club de La Eminencias porque aunque Lucius Malfoy fue un antiguo miembro, después se convirtió en un Mortífago y el Profesor Slughorn no quería estar relacionado a ese tipo de cosas.**


	28. La Vida es un Alquiler

**Disclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personajes, del mundo de Harry Potter, me pertenecen. Todos pertenecen a JK Rowling. La trama es de BelleOfSummer.**

 **Esté capitulo fue beteado por HunterLight Araiza y Doristarazona.**

* * *

" **Almost Perfect, Almost Yours"**

 **Capítulo XXVIII**

" **La Vida es un Alquiler"**

Él la estaba mirando.

Y eso la estaba sofocando.

Tal vez, él tenía los ojos más sorprendentes y hermosos del mundo, o tal vez era solo el poder que evocaba en ella.

Ella estaba en el medio de un salón atestado de gente, con su mano delicadamente asegurada en el brazo de su cita.

Él estaba en la esquina del pasillo, junto a su propia cita, con champagne en su mano derecha, la izquierda dentro de su bolsillo. Mechones de cabello rubio cubrían su frente, ensombreciendo esos ojos grises eléctricos e hipnotizantes.

Se sentía extraño. Ella nunca se había sentido tan consciente de cómo se veía exactamente como lo hacía ahora. Sus ojos le estaban perforando la piel, haciéndole sentir un hormigueo con hechizos emocionantes e inconscientes.

El salón estaba lleno de distracciones. Las personas estaban mezcladas, enviándose sonrisas unos a otros, saludos y elogios. La música se sintonizaba perfectamente en un hermoso tintineo.

Pero todo se desvaneció, como si estuviera desconectado por solo propósito de un centro de atención.

Ella estaba de pronto parada en un teatro vacío, completamente desnuda, despojada de todo excepto de su alma.

Y él estaba allí.

 _Solo allí_ , mirándola como si fuera el único motivo de que todo existiera.

Era como un imán, atrayéndola hacia esos ojos gloriosos y suntuosos; que había un torbellino a lo largo de su visión periférica, por lo que estaba cegada al fondo y su punto central era solo esos globos grises mirándola directamente a ella.

Se podía sentir esas mariposas conocidas y extrañas en su estómago, viajando hacia su ya corazón retumbante. Las sensaciones excéntricas estaban deslizándose por su espina dorsal a las profundidades de su piel, erizándole la nuca y una electricidad peculiar hacia los dedos de sus pies.

Parecía que había pasado casi una vida cuando él la había mirado abiertamente de esa manera por última vez. Y ahora lo estaba haciendo, Hermione tampoco podía apartar la mirada.

Ella se había esforzado en intentar apartar todo. Pero estaba cansada de correr. Cansada de ser la que siempre se daba por vencida.

Si él quería participar en este juego de miradas, entonces que así sea. Ella no intentaría de apartarlo. No dejaría que él viera que ella era la más débil.

Ya la atraparon devolviendo la mirada, ¿Por qué ir en contra? Cuando sabía que solo estaría perdiendo y torturándose a sí misma en el proceso.

Estaba cansada de importarle todo. Estaba cansada de pensar. Estaba cansada de luchar, sabiendo que al hacerlo, en realidad estaba perdiendo.

Renunciaría a la pretensión, solo por esta vez.

Permitiría que sus ojos buscaran a la persona que ellos querían para dedicarle su uso, solo porque estaba demasiado cansada de intentar rebelarse contra sus propios sentidos involuntarios.

Ella lo dejaría esta vez, solo para probar que ella nunca abandonaría la lucha; sin importar lo paradójico que sonaba.

Y porque él era hermoso…

Cuando las luces de la fiesta comenzaron a deslizarse en su piel pálida, brillaban con más fuerza, como si todo fuera negro y blanco, y él era ese simple reflejo de matiz en un resplandor de lluvia.

Cuando miras hacia abajo la humedad de un cierto camino en una noche solitaria, con las luces de la ciudad brillando, solo tienes que detenerte y mirar… porque tienes que hacerlo.

Él era el fenómeno.

Y ella era la aficionada.

Podía darse la vuelta y nunca volver a mirar atrás, pero esa realidad permanecería siempre con ella, como una sombra que ni siquiera el mejor Peter Pan podría dejar ir.

— _¿Qué estás haciendo, Mione? Basta. Te vas a lastimar los ojos —el pequeño Draco regaño a su pequeña amiga de juegos que se estaba riendo mientras miraba directamente al sol, con su mano sirviendo de sombrilla, abriendo sus pequeños dedos luego cerrándolos de nuevo para dejar que el brillo aclare y dance sobre su piel, como pequeñas luces danzantes en una fiesta._

— _¿Por qué? —ella frunció el ceño cuando Draco había finalmente la había apartado mientras cubría sus ojos con su propia mano. —El sol es hermoso, Draco._

— _No, no lo es. Te lastima los ojos cuando lo miras directamente. Es solo una bola de fuego —Draco le dijo naturalmente._

— _Pero crea muchas cosas. Crea los colores y matices. Hace que las aguas brillen cuando lo toca. Crea arcoíris. Y hace tu pelo más bonito —Hermione le sonrió mientras acariciaba juguetonamente su rubio cabello, sus suaves mechones de seda salían por sus dedos._

— _No soy bonito, soy un chico —Draco frunció el ceño, pero no la detuvo para que dejara acariciar su pelo. Le encantaba la sensación._

 _Hermione soltó una risita. —Pero me gusta las cosas bonitas. Y tú eres una —sonrió, lo que hizo que sus mejillas pálidas se sonrojaran un poco._

 _Él carraspeó y miró para otro lado. —Aún así, no soy bonito. Y el sol es feo, sea lo que sea que le haga a las cosas. No me importa._

— _Pero a mí sí —Hermione susurró. —Me gusta el sol. Aunque me lastime los ojos, la sigo mirando porque es bonito._

— _Es bonito porque está alejado. Leí sobre eso, y solo te quema cuando te acercas más. Te quemarás y morirás con él, como esas polillas que se matan por el simple hecho de estar cerca de las llamas. Una vez, Madre me contó la historia de una polilla, acerca de cómo murió porque quería estar más cerca de las llamas de la vela. Las polillas son estúpidas —Draco meneó la cabeza incrédulo. —Jamás me mataría solo porque encuentro algo bonito._

— _No creo que las polillas sean estúpidas. Está en su naturaleza volar alrededor de las luces. Si se mantienen en la oscuridad, entonces vivirán una vida realmente solitaria. Creo que es mejor vivir una vida corta y feliz que vivir una vida larga y solitaria._

 _Draco se quedó callado por un rato. Hasta que la tomó de las manos, apretándolas ligeramente. —No quiero que te quemes o mueras. Quiero que estés a salvo, conmigo. Siempre —Draco le dijo sincero. En verdad se veía preocupado y con miedo por lo que acababa de decir._

— _Aun así es hermoso, e incluso si lastima, no puedo evitar mirarlo —Hermione sonrió. —pero te prometo que siempre estaré contigo, Draco. Incluso si te conviertes en el sol, me lastimaré solo para estar contigo._

— _Tonta —Draco se rió mientras pellizcaba la pequeña nariz de Hermione. —Eso no sucederá porque sin importar que, nunca permitiré que te quemes y te lastimes._

— _Lo sé, porque me salvarás de todas maneras, ¿cierto?_

— _Por supuesto que lo haré. No dejaré que nada te suceda._

"Así ha cantado la vela al cielo" una vez señaló Shakespeare.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír amargamente ante el recuerdo de la misma.

Él era su propia vela, y sus alas habían sido permanentemente quemadas.

Tal vez Shakespeare tenía razón en la mayoría de las cosas. Pero la mayoría de las cosas no era todo.

—Creo que necesito un poco de aire, Theo. ¿Me disculparías por un momento? —Hermione le pidió a su cita, quien parecía fruncir el ceño preocupado, sabiendo que su visión periférica había estado viajando por un momento.

—Iré contigo —Theodore Nott se ofreció.

—Por favor, solo necesito un minuto a solas. ¿Está bien? —Hermione le pidió. Mientras más se quedaba, más le quemaba.

—Cualquier cosa por ti, cariño —Theo sonrió, besándole la mano delicadamente antes de dejarla ir, aunque vacilante.

Cuando finalmente había llegado al balcón, no pudo evitar exhalar la cantidad de aire que había estado conteniendo hace un rato, aunque en verdad no se había percatado de eso.

Estos eran uno de esos momentos cuando la locura estaba a solo un hilo de ella.

Él podía evocar el más fuerte de los sentimientos del mundo en ella, y era tan, tan injusto; como si nada de lo que ella tuviera fuera realmente suyo.

—¿Cuándo dejarás de estar siempre en la intemperie? —Una voz familiar la había sorprendido tanto que casi sintió que se le salía el corazón. No tuvo que girar o mirar a la persona dueña de esa voz.

Draco Malfoy caminó lentamente al lado opuesto de la barandilla del balcón. La terraza no era muy amplia, así que no hacía ninguna diferencia.

—Siempre, siempre susceptible a cualquier cosa —él chasqueó la lengua, meneando la cabeza un poco y encendiendo lánguidamente su cigarrillo y fumando en la fría noche.

Hermione no pudo evitar mirarlo fijo. Sabía que él había intentado fumar antes, solo por la influencia de sus compañeros. Pero en realidad nunca fue un fumador. Si fumaba, normalmente lo hacía solo; sin embargo, nunca delante de ella.

Ahora lo estaba haciendo descaradamente, casi inconscientemente, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

Ella estaba en contra, pero no era característico de él hacer eso.

O tal vez, realmente ya no era más su Draco.

—Cambiaste —ella de repente susurró. No sabía por qué. Pero el sonido apagado del interior de la fiesta parecía muy alejado; casi como si estuvieran en un lugar diferente. Parecía como si ella necesitaba hablar en ese momento. La briza la impulsaba hacerlo. Era automático.

—Todos lo hacen —él solo se encogió de hombros. —La vida es un alquiler —agregó pensativo.

—Supongo que sí —ella asintió, apartando la mirada. —Bueno, buena suerte con eso —agregó. Los dos meses que pasaron habían sido tranquilos. Sin discusiones. Sin peleas ni miradas frías. Le proporcionó espacio para pensar. Se sentía bastante extraño que ahora estuviera hablando civilizadamente. Ella supuso que el tiempo, de alguna manera, podía aliviar algo del dolor, incluso si no pudiera sanar nada.

Draco estuvo callado por un rato, como si sus palabras hubieran creado un impacto inmenso en él. Lucía preocupado. Ella siempre sabía que lo estaba cuando pasaba una mano por su cabello de cierta manera. También estaba fumando demasiado, que incluso tuvo que hacer una mueca imaginando toda esa nicotina y alquitrán entrando en sus pulmones mientras succionaba más profundo de lo normal.

—Quédate adentro de la fiesta esta noche —de pronto exigió. —Deja de ser tan imprudente, como lo es tu ser imposible. Deja de pasear, aunque sea por esta vez. —Su tono de voz era demasiado serio, la dejó intranquila.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —ella preguntó mientras él se giraba para irse.

Él no giró para mirarla, pero se quedó quieto por un momento. —Mírate ahora, saliendo de la fiesta sola. Eres demasiado ingenua. Entra. Deja de estar demasiado en riesgo.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —preguntó ella, pero él no contestó y solo continuó alejándose.

Ella se quedó en su lugar por un momento, reflexionando sus palabras que parecían una advertencia severa. Decidió seguirlo para hablar con él, pero cuando salió del balcón y entró a la fiesta, él ya no estaba.

El lugar era hermoso, con las personas sonriendo y hablando entre ellos, disfrutando la fiesta, mezclándose y participando en debates interesantes.

Pero él ya no estaba allí.

La sensación de soledad que se hundía se había deslizado de repente en su interior.

Era incongruente, parada entre el mar de personas, pero sintiéndose como si fueras la única persona que quedó en la tierra.

Ella estaba usando tacos altos que había elegido cuidadosamente con Ginny. Pero se sentía descalza, parada en ese suelo de mármol incrustado y frío.

Se sentía sola, vulnerable, nada…

Sus alas se habían vuelto a quemar.

—¿Hermione? ¿Estás bien?

Miró alrededor y vio a su mejor amiga, Ginny. Ella estaba realmente hermosa con su delicado vestido de color cerúleo, el cual Hermione estaba orgullosa por habérselo elegido.

—Estás realmente hermosa, Gin —Hermione le sonrió cariñosamente a quien consideraba a su hermana. De alguna manera, Ginny siempre podía alegrarla.

—Gracias. Tú también, Mione —Ginny sonrió entusiasmada. — sabía que ese vestido te quedaría bien en el momento que lo vimos en la tienda.

Ambas habían hecho un gran esfuerzo en los vestidos y accesorios que usarían en la fiesta. Fue muy divertido elegir las prendas, zapatos y accesorios entre ellas.

Sin embargo cuando Ginny había señalado, fue el único momento que Hermione comprendió porque parecía haber algo que faltaba con el atuendo de su mejor amiga.

—No te pusiste el collar —Hermione mencionó, sonando más aliviada de lo que pretendía, sabiendo lo que realmente sucedería si Draco Malfoy lo veía puesto en ella. Ginny ya había hecho juego su vestido con el collar y era impresionante en ella. Hermione realmente no había esperado que Draco apareciera en la fiesta. Sabía que él seguía con Hestia Carrow pero la había escuchado mencionar que iba a ir con alguien más ya que su novio no estaba interesado en acompañarla. Hermione incluso estaba sorprendida haberlo visto esa noche, aun más cuando tuvieron esa extraña conversación en el balcón.

—Está en mi cartera —Ginny confesó, levantando su cartera en forma de cuentas de zafiro —Es decir, es un poco grande y llamativo, y me estaba preguntando si Harry iba a preguntar por él o no —agregó mientras se sonrojaba.

Harry y Ginny no habían tenido oficialmente una cita a pesar de su evidente cariño con la pelirroja y esta era la primera vez que finalmente había tenido el coraje de invitarla a la fiesta.

—Ya lo llevaba puesto hace un rato. Luce realmente precioso con el vestido, Mione —ella suspiró. —Pero cuando vi a Harry sentado en la sala común esperándome, miles de pensamientos entraron de repente en mi cabeza; estaba muy nerviosa, ¿sabes? Esta es la primera vez que él mostró que puede haber algo más entre nosotros. Es decir, sé y he notado como él me mira en nuestros encuentros, pero esta es en verdad la primera vez que me invitó a salir. Quería que fuera perfecto. De pronto me sentí paranoica que él supusiera cosas cuando me viera con el colgante. Ya sabes que no somos…exactamente tan ricos, Mione, y el collar vale probablemente más que las ganancias de mi padre en diez años —Ginny explicó, ruborizándose un poco por el desconcierto y aferrándose a su cartera como si su interior tuviera un tesoro escondido. Bueno, para ser exactos, tenía uno. —No tuve tiempo de regresar a mi habitación ya que Harry me vio justo después que me saqué el collar. No tuve otra elección que guardarlo en mi cartera.

—Comprendo, Gin. Y lamento haberte dado esa clase de peso. Creo que es mejor para ti que lo vendas —dijo Hermione, de repente cuestionando su propio ser por esa idea imprudente. Parecía la única opción para deshacerse de la misma. Era el símbolo de Draco de su derecho sobre ella, y se sentía desesperada para alejarlo lo más lejos posible. El anillo de compromiso que él le había dado le fue brutalmente arrebatado de su dedo por la misma Narcissa Malfoy en el momento que supo sus verdaderas raíces, y de alguna manera el colgante era el único vínculo que Hermione tenía de Draco.

—¿Estás segura? —Ginny le frunció el ceño, notando sus perturbadas acciones.

—No se lo puedo mandar a Draco. Los meses que pasaron fueron bastante tranquilos y quiero que permanezca así. Solo abrirá los asuntos entre nosotros y en verdad no quiero regresar a eso. Ya no quiero tener nada que ver con él. Solo véndelo, Gin. Creo que es lo mejor de esa manera —Hermione razonó, apretando las palmas. Ahora su estómago le dolía un poco por apretar demasiado.

—Pero Hermione, si lo hago, sabes que nunca más lo vas a tener de regreso —Ginny le advirtió.

—Y eso es exactamente lo que quiero, ¿sí? Nunca tenerlo de regreso —dijo Hermione en voz baja. Estaba intentando sonar retorica, pero su voz traicionera le falló. Era como si estuviera cuestionando su propia decisión.

—No suenas convencida —Ginny frunció el ceño, evaluando la expresión de conflicto de su amiga.

—¿Por qué? ¿Crees que lo quiero de regreso? Ya te lo di, ya nunca lo tendré de regreso —Hermione negó con la cabeza a manera defensiva, de repente, respirar era un trabajo tedioso de hacer.

—Lo siento, Hermione. Pero creo que te conozco mejor que eso —Ginny le sonrió tristemente.

—Gin, por favor. Solo es… que no sé, véndelo, arrójalo al lago, ¡no me importa! ¡Sólo lo necesito lejos de mí! —Hermione grito de repente, hasta que se dio cuenta que ya se había ido por la borda con su estallido innecesario. Su amiga ahora la estaba mirando como si se hubiera transformado en un aterrador Dementor.

—Lo-lo siento, lo siento, Gin. Es que solo estoy un poco agitada en este momento. No quise gritarte —dijo Hermione, luciendo verdaderamente avergonzada por su estallido temporario.

—Está bien, Mione. Sabes que entiendo por lo que estás pasando ahora. Solo olvidémonos del asunto, ¿está bien? Estamos en una fiesta, olvidémonos de algunos imbéciles inútiles y disfrutemos todo esta noche —Ginny le dijo mientras entrelazaba su brazo con el de ella.

Hermione no pudo evitarlo. Sólo tenía que abrazar a su amiga.

—Eres mi mejor, mejor amiga, Ginny. Gracias por todo —Hermione susurró, abrazando a su amiga fuertemente.

—Sabes que siempre tienes mi apoyo, ¿de acuerdo? Te quiero Mione —Ginny le sonrió mientras se separaban.

—Yo también te quiero, Gin. Gracias por estar siempre para mí —Hermione asintió, regañando a sus propios labios por temblar y a sus estúpidos ojos por aguarse inesperadamente. ¿Por qué siempre era un desastre emocional cada vez que se acercaba a Draco Malfoy aunque sea por un segundo? Lo odiaba. Era el mantra diario de su mente a su corazón durante los últimos meses.

—¡No te atrevas a derramar una sola lágrima delante de mí o te golpearé en la cabeza aunque haya sido yo la que te hizo ese bonito peinado! Ahora solo disfrutemos, ¿sí? Más tarde esta noche, no me tendrás más porque estaré ocupada besuqueándome con Harry Potter —Ginny le dijo descaradamente, haciéndola reír ante la audacia de su amiga; sus lágrimas sin derramar olvidadas temporalmente.

Tal vez Ginny tenía razón.

Tal vez esa noche todo iba a estar realmente bien.

Sólo tenía que esperar y ver.

.

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,

.

—Ya está hecho —Draco Malfoy anunció de inmediato mientras entraba en la sala común de Slytherin. —Pero tenemos un problema.

Blaise se puso de pie, frotándose el cuello en el momento que vio a su amigo entrar a la mazmorra. El pelo de Draco era un desorden, sus ropas llenas de hollín y polvillo. Estaba respirando agitado y su camisa estaba empapada con su propio sudor,

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? —Blaise preguntó en voz baja. —¿Lo….hiciste?

Draco estaba pálido como un fantasma y estaba visiblemente temblando, pero se mantuvo firme, con la cabeza todavía en alto con orgullo y honor mientras pronunciaba la siguiente palabra: —Sí.

—Maldita sea…carajos…demonios —Blaise negó con la cabeza, todavía aturdido, sin saber realmente saber cómo comprender el hecho de lo que le acababa de decir.

—¿A-asesinaste a Dumbledore? ¿En verdad lo hiciste? ¿Cómo? —Tuvo que volver a preguntar.

—Te dije que tenía que hacerse, así que lo hice. El anciano no parecía tener fuerza suficiente para un duelo. Parecía aceptar su muerte más de lo que esperaba. En verdad, fue una decepción. Snape intentó llevarse mi Gloria, pero tomé acciones antes de que me la pudiera arrebatar. Se lo prometí al Señor Oscuro. Él me dio su palabra y yo le di la mía. Le probé que soy capaz y ahora confía en mí más que sus súbditos. Tan simple como eso —Draco le dijo a su amigo rotundamente. Si seguía teniendo algún vestigio de consciencia en lo absoluto, era bueno en no demostrar nada.

—¿En-entonces que sucede ahora? Acabas de decir que tenemos un problema. —Blaise frunció el ceño.

—Los Mortífagos quieren que sobrevenga más caos. Han estado fuera de control una vez que se metieron por el armario que arreglé; incluso más cuando supieron que finalmente había asesinado al director. Tenemos que alejarnos más posible del castillo. El Señor Tenebroso me ha llamado para arreglar algunos asuntos antes de reclamar mi recompensa. Mientras hago eso, mantenla a salvo. Nunca te vayas sin ella ¿entendiste? Nos encontraremos en el centro del Bosque Prohibido —Draco lo instruyó, antes de girar para hacer otra tarea.

—Me ocuparé de eso. Buena suerte, Draco.

—No la necesito —Draco dijo antes de cerrar el retrato de la sala común.

.

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,

.

—¿Qué te dijo?

Hermione casi perdió el agarre de su jugo de calabaza en el momento que Theo le susurró detrás de ella. A veces, en verdad la podía asustar en cómo se podía mover sigilosamente y arrastrarse hacia ella.

Ella había disfrutado la noche con él por supuesto, pero había estado increíblemente callado y preocupado después de su pequeño concurso de miradas con Draco hace horas atrás. No era algo por lo que ella podía culparlo. Su mente había estado volando una milla constante desde que había tenido su charla con Draco en el balcón.

— _Deja de ser tan inquieta, como lo es tu ser imposible. Deja de pasear, aunque sea por esta vez._

¿Qué significaba eso? Él se había ido hace horas. ¿Qué es lo que hizo? Ella miró a su novia, Hestia Carrow, en el lado opuesto de la mesa y estaba charlando felizmente con su hermana gemela, sin haberse percatado de la ausencia de su acompañante.

Pero había pasado horas y Draco no estaba a la vista…

—¿Cuándo te olvidarás realmente de él? —Theo preguntó, ahora sentado junto a ella. Estaba tomando whiskey pero Hermione percibió el rastro de tristeza y conflicto en su rostro.

—Theo, yo solo… —Ella vaciló. En verdad no sabía que decir.

—Estás siendo demasiado evidente, ¿sabías? Lo ignoro solo porque sé que estás intentando superarlo. Pero maldita sea, eso es tan anormal como una mierda, Hermione. Has estado anhelando a alguien que estuvo jugando con tu cabeza una y otra vez, dándote estas señales equivocadas, y luego escupiéndote en la cara. Por una vez en tu vida, ¿puedes dejar de cerrar los ojos y solo ver la persona delante de ti? Nunca había tenido paciencia con una chica antes, maldición. ¿Sabías eso? —Theo le dijo, luciendo realmente frustrado.

—¡No-no hago eso! Ya no lo amo más. Sabes que lo odio, Theo —Hermione se defendió, pero a pesar de eso ella no podía hablar realmente segura.

—¿En serio? Pruébalo entonces —Theo susurró, mirándola directamente a los ojos de una manera seria y desafiante. —Bésame.

Hermione no supo qué hacer en el momento que esas palabras habían dejado sus labios, aun más cuando él de pronto se inclinó para besarla directamente en los labios.

En principio el beso fue muy tímido, con solo caricias suaves y roces por encima de sus labios, casi experimental… provocando, persuadiéndoles para que se abran para él. La tomó de las mejillas como manera de pedirle dejarlo entrar, y así lo hizo.

Era un beso hermoso, incluso muy sensual.

Pero todo lo que ella pudo ver, sentir, oler, y saborear era…Draco Malfoy.

Se esforzó para intentar concentrarse en la sensación, incluso abriendo un poco sus ojos aletargados así podía pispiar y convencerse que estaba besando a Theodore Nott, pero fue en vano, todo lo que pudo ver fueron los ojos fascinantemente hermosos ojos de Draco…

No… No… No…

Todo estaba simplemente mal.

No se sentía bien ni un poco.

En un principio, en verdad pensó que el motivo fue solo porque Draco era el único muchacho que ella había besado.

Tal vez se estaba aventurando un nuevo territorio y era todo nuevo para ella.

Pero, simplemente parecía tan _mal._

Ella estaba _equivocada._

Realmente no tenía sentido comparar besos en absoluto, incluso en lo bueno que eran. Porque Draco, solo, podía hacerla sentir cierta chispa que no podía comprender del todo.

No había nada _malo_ con los besos de Theo. De hecho, eran deliciosos y buenos. Pero era el solo hecho de que él era Theodore Nott, y _nunca jamás_ sería Draco Malfoy…

—¿Qué sucede? —Theopregunto cuando ella de repente lo apartó un poco.

—Lo-lo siento, Theo —ella solo pudo menear la cabeza y bajar la mirada, sintiendo la culpa en su sistema comiéndola viva en cada segundo.

Theo no había sido más que considerado con ella en estos últimos meses. En verdad no había tenido la intención de guiarlo así. En verdad pensó que no se quedaría tanto tiempo.

Ella había estado tan segura que su atención era solo para tenerla por un momento y luego descartarla como había hecho con sus conquistas pasadas, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, en verdad pudo ver sus esfuerzos y en lo increíblemente paciente que había sido con ella.

Así que ella había aceptado su cortejo, esperando que ella al menos sintiera algo por él.

Pero resultó que no se podía enamorar de alguien porque sin importar lo que hiciera, todavía no lo había superado.

Le gustaba Theo, en verdad era así. Pero no podía poner todo de ella para enfocarse en esa emoción; cuando claramente, tenía un sentimiento más fuerte y más potente por otro hombre.

De pronto se sintió egoísta e injusta.

En verdad no sabía que equivaldría a esto.

Conoció el sentimiento de ser rechazada, y lo había aprendido de la manera más dura.

Le dolía pensar que ella misma estaba causando lo mismo en otra persona.

—Lo siento, Theo. En verdad lo siento —le susurró con lastima.

—-Yo también —Theo parecía herido, pero sonaba frío. Era su manera de proteger sus sentimientos, ella comprendió.

—Theo, sabes que podemos seguir siendo amigos…yo…

—Bueno, eso es genial, ¿verdad? Gracias por tu jodida invitación. Felicitaciones por estropearme. Incluso ahora estás con Malfoy —le espetó antes de ponerse de pie y alejarse.

—¡Tú eres el que comenzó con esto! ¡Tú eres el que quiere hacer las cosas complicadas! Bueno, lo siento si no puedo sentir nada por ti, ¿sí? ¡Pero no me arrojes todo como si fuera la única que tiene la culpa, aquí! —le gritó de repente mientras también se ponía de pie para al menos aminorar su increíble diferencia de altura. Tenía que decir algo. Tenía que convencerse que ella no acababa de hacerle a alguien lo que Draco le había hecho a ella.

Pero era demasiado tarde.

—Solo eres como _él_.

—¡Theo! ¡Theo, regresa! ¡Por favor! —ahora le estaba rogando ya que él ni siquiera escuchaba mientras se alejaba con sus largas zancadas, insertándose en algunos grupos de personas de la fiesta así la podía perder.

—¡Theo! —ella siguió gritando mientras forzaba a sus tacones de agujas a cooperar con su ritmo acelerado; hasta que de pronto se dio cuenta que ahora no era la única que estaba gritando.

—¡Oye! —ella se quejó cuando algunos cuerpos chocaban duramente contra ella. Miró alrededor y vio a las personas gritando y en pánico. Intentó ver que es lo que estaba sucediendo y casi vomitó cuando un cadáver cayó directamente delante de ella, a tiempo para que ella lo viera cara a cara con sus ojos muertos y llenos de horror.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido.

No hubo ninguna advertencia. Solo gritos.

Ella ni siquiera pudo gritar ya que estaba luchando para alejarse del cadáver y correr lo más rápido que podía con el resto de las personas. Pudo ver personas con capuchas lanzando algunas imperdonables, incluyendo maldiciones mortales por aquí y allí.

Todo era un caos.

De repente las mesas se dieron vuelta y las hermosas y costosas cortinas diseñadas para el baile estaban deshilachadas brutalmente en pedazos como si algún animal con garras las acabara de destruir.

Algunos de los estudiantes estaban gritando pidiendo ayuda, mientras las puertas del salón fueron brutalmente cerradas por una magia imperceptible, algunos incluso recurrieron saltar por el balcón solo para ahorrarse la brutalidad de los hombres adentro, matándose en el proceso.

Hermione estaba corriendo lo más rápido que podía, con varita en mano, pero nunca en verdad sabiendo donde ir. Ahora había encontrado su voz y estaba gritando por Harry y Ginny pero ellos no estaban en ningún lado.

Gritó con más fuerza cuando de repente un hombre la tomó por la cintura. Era tan fuerte que ella pensó que en verdad iba a morir en ese segundo.

—¡Cálmate como un carajo, Granger! —Era Blaise Zabini. Ahora estaba intentando restringirla y ella no pudo sostener bien su varita sabiendo que él también la estaba sujetando demasiado fuerte.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame, Zabini! ¡Tengo que encontrar a Ginny y a los demás!

—¡No hay tiempo! ¡Tenemos que irnos! —Blaise le exigió mientras la arrastraba hacia el balcón. Parecía que tenía una escoba en mano.

—¿Otra víctima, Zabini? —Uno de los hombres encapuchados dijo burlonamente, en sus brazos estaba Lavender Brown, ahogándose en gritos apagados mientras su mano grande le presionaba casi todo el rostro.

—No, —Blaise contestó cruelmente, mirando al hombre como si fuera tonto. —Esta es la chica —continuó.

—Oh, entonces es ella, ¿no? Qué bueno que la encontraste. Ahora si podemos empezar la fiesta. Solo tienes segundos, Zabini. Este lugar va a estallar. Toma cuanta victima puedas y asegúrate de la chica.

—Ya sé eso, deja de entrometerte en mi trabajo —Blaise resopló antes de arrastrar completamente a Hermione con él al balcón para su escape planeado.

—¡Eres uno de ellos! —Hermione gritó horrorizada mientras era rápidamente tirada del brazo para forzarla a subir en la escoba con él.

—Solo cállate y coopera, ¿quieres? ¡Estoy intentando salvarte el trasero aquí! —Le gritó pero de pronto ella mordió su mano, _fuerte._

—¡Ah, mierda! ¡Carajo, perra! —Zabini gritaba mientras se atendía la mano que sangraba, haciendo que la varita de Hermione cayera al suelo. Tomando su oportunidad robada, entonces ella la levantó rápidamente y corrió directamente al salón.

—¡Ginny! ¡Harry! —ella gritó, intentando de superar la horda de personas alrededor del salón.

Podía seguir escuchando la voz furiosa de Blaise Zabini llamándola, pero no era nada comparado a todos los gritos de ayuda que venían de las personas alrededor del salón.

Incluso estaba segura que era muy inútil gritar los nombres de Harry y Ginny en ese momento pero no le importó. Solo quería asegurarse de que ellos estuvieran bien.

—¡Ginny! ¡Harry! —gritó una vez más cuando escuchó una explosión que venía del centro del salón, luego un ruido violento, y ondulante. Ella quedó boquiabierta cuando vio lo que era. Un Mortifago estaba agitando diabólicamente su varita en el centro, concentrando un encantamiento que Hermione creía que era de las artes oscuras.

Su corazón se detuvo cuando lo escuchó pronunciar las palabras. Sonaba conocida de unos de esos libros prohibidos que Draco mantenía con él antes.

Hasta que de repente se dio cuenta.

Él estaba creando un fuego maligno…

Era un fuego maldito que perseguía cualquier forma de vida como si estuviera vida por sí misma; magia oscura en su estado puro. Podía tomar cualquier forma de monstruos que escupen fuego, mutando continuamente en unos más mortíferos segundo a segundo, con suficiente conciencia para seguir a sus víctimas, quemándolas y matándolas todas al instante.

La puerta estaba cerrada y la única manera era a través del balcón, y este salón estaba ubicado en una de las torres más altas del castillo.

Todos iban a morir adentro…

.

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,

.

—¿Dónde está? —Draco exigió, mirando fijo a la forma sin ayuda de su amigo. La nariz de Blaise estaba llena de mohín, con heridas y rasguños por toda su piel de color oliva, una vez impecable. Su túnica estaba quemada un poco, indicando que apenas había escapado del incendio.

—Lo-lo lamento, Draco. Se me escapó. ¡Incluso me mordió! Intenté con todas mis fuerzas recuperarla, pero ya no la pude encontrar. Me tuve que ir. ¡Ellos lanzaron un fuego maligno en la misma fiesta! En verdad me esforcé en buscarla, hombre…pero so-solo…

—¡Sólo te estoy haciendo _una puta pregunta,_ Blaise! ¿Donde _mierda_ está Hermione? —Draco le preguntó escandalosamente, ahora parecía paroxístico, como si pudiera matar a alguien en cualquier segundo si no le mostraban donde estaba Granger.

—¡Malfoy! ¡Zabini! —ambos giraron y vieron a Montague, Crabbe y Goyle corriendo a su dirección. Parecían como si acabaran de lograr esquivar el fuego, aunque el lado de la capa de Goyle seguía ardiendo un poco.

—In-intentamos buscar por sobrevivientes como nos pediste, Zabini, pero no había nadie allí, excepto por esos cuerpos quemados. El fuego maligno que lanzaron fue demasiado poderoso —Montague meneó la cabeza. —Y..y...nosotros…—se detuvo antes de sacar algo de su bolsillo. —Es-esto estaba dentro de la cartera de una de las chicas que fueron víctimas. No-no pudimos reconocerla porque su cuerpo ya estaba quemado, pe-pero su bolso tenía este colgante con la cresta Malfoy y…

Hubo un silencio mientras Draco le arrebataba el colgante que Montague estaba sosteniendo. Blaise pudo jurar que no había nada más comparable a como se veía Draco Malfoy en ese mismo momento mientras sostenía el colgante en su mano temblorosa.

Se cayó al suelo de rodillas, aferrándose del tesoro de diamante hasta que sus nudillos sangraban por la presión.

La última cosa que escucharon fue el grito salvaje de Draco Malfoy.

Más personas iban a morir esa noche.

.

* * *

 **Canción para este capítulo: "Life for Rent" de Dido**


	29. El Mal Menor

**Disclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personajes, del mundo de Harry Potter, me pertenecen. Todos pertenecen a JK Rowling. La trama es de BelleOfSummer.**

 **Esté capitulo fue beteado por HunterLight Araiza y Doristarazona.**

* * *

" **Almost Perfect, Almost Yours"**

 **Capítulo XXIX**

" **El Mal Menor"**

.

 **La Madriguera, 22 de Diciembre de 1996**

 **Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon, Inglaterra.**

Todo era borroso.

 _Humo…_

Lo último y lo único que ella recordaba era…humo.

Hermione apenas podía respirar con tanto humo.

Estaba invadiendo cada parte que quedaba de ella.

Todo lo que ella quería era que desapareciera.

No quería darse por vencida. Su mente le estaba gritando que hiciera algo, que continuara, que sacara cada persona fuera de ese lugar abandonado y quemado.

Pero ella ya no podía funcionar más.

Su garganta le ardía, como si hubiera ingerido el mismo fuego, y necesitaba toser y perder más aire. Intento lanzar un _Aguamenti_ en ella, humedeciendo su vestido y cubriéndose la nariz con el dobladillo empapado de su prenda para inhalar la mayor parte de oxigeno que le quedaba; respirando como loca por la espesa humedad.

Sabía que el agua de un Aguamenti se evapora antes del contacto con la maldición y no había ninguna contra maldición para esa clase de magia oscura así que no lo podía utilizar con el fuego maligno en sí, pero aun así lo podía usar como protección siempre y cuando el fuego no la alcanzara.

El humo ya estaba invadiendo sus pulmones. Ni siquiera se podía arrastrar a sí misma para acercarse al balcón abierto. Sintió como si algo estuviera tirando de ella para abajo, estrechándola en un fuerte apretón mortal, como si alguien estuviera intentando sofocarla apretándole el cuello.

Era uno de esos momentos cuando tu mente lucha con tu cuerpo. Todo te está tirando para abajo, indicándote darte por vencida pero simplemente no puedes porque sabes que cuando comienzas a cerrar los ojos, nunca más los volverás abrir.

Así que se arrastró. Incluso si apenas se podía mover, lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas porque su vida dependía de ello.

Tal vez su existencia no era mucho para algunas personas, incluso para Draco Malfoy.

Ella podía arder y morir y quizás a él en verdad no le importaría. Era un millonario sangre pura y podía estar con cualquier chica que quisiera. Tal vez se sentiría un poco culpable por un tiempo cuando ella muriera, tal vez, por pura suerte, la recordaría…pero luego, eso sería todo.

Él podía seguir con su vida como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Ella tenía amigos,amigos verdaderamente buenos. Por supuesto que ellos la recordarían. Pero, ¿quién era realmente ella para hacerse con sus recuerdos? Ellos la recordarían, pero de alguna manera, se desvanecería por el tiempo.

¿Quién en verdad la necesitaba tanto como para poder quedarse?

Incluso Theo la odiaba ahora. No es que ella pudiera culparlo. De alguna forma fue su culpa.

Pero Nana Demelza la amaba.

¿Y qué habría de la antigua familia con la que había crecido? Ya no tenía más noticias de ellos, excepto Adrian que siempre veía como estaba a través de sus cartas. Pero había crecido con ellos. De alguna manera, seguían siendo su familia. Sabía que ellos la amaban tanto como ella a ellos de un modo u otro.

¿Y qué hay de sus padres verdaderos? Ella no podía dejar que volvieran a sufrir. El haber perdido ya sus recuerdos una vez fue bastante difícil. Ni siquiera había pasado suficiente tiempo con ellos.

No podía darse por vencida.

Pero todo se estaba escapando.

La gran cantidad de brasas sopladas por el viento abrasador de repente parecían como esas hermosas hojas que caían en su gran jardín de antes.

Cuando era niña, le encantaba mirar a esos árboles gigantes, extendiendo los brazos a los lados para abandonarlos, girando y girando hasta que se sentía mareada y se caía al suelo.

Sonreía ante el bello caleidoscopio de imágenes, cuando las hojas de los árboles se caían sobre su rostro mientras ella yacía allí.

A veces, deseaba que todo siguiera siendo muy simple. A menudo se preguntaba antes por qué los adultos eran tan tensos con todo. Se dijo a sí misma que nunca sería así aunque se volviera mayor, que nunca se aburriría, y que nunca abandonaría su pequeño mundo.

Siempre pensó que podía quedarse y hacer todo para siempre.

Pero todo no podía durar.

Sin embargo, justo ahí, destellos de recuerdos pasaron girando vertiginosamente en su estado de mareo.

Y se sintió como si hubiera estado jugando en ese jardín una vez más. Giraba y giraba como un carrusel hasta que se mareó. De repente todo estaba muy calmado.

Pensó que tal vez eso era todo.

Tal vez estaba destinada a morir sola.

Cerrar los ojos era difícil, pero estaba en paz…

Y luego…no había nada más que humo.

 _Humo._

Podía volver a oler al humo.

Pero esta vez estaba mezclado con el aroma de los bollos de canela, galletitas recién horneadas y el aroma relajante de los granos de café tostados.

Y todo se sentía tan suave.

¿Era esta la simple sensación de haberse ido?

Sus ojos que revoloteaban se habían abierto finalmente para ver un sucio techo blanco. Tuvo que esforzarse en ajustar la vista para adaptarse al brillo.

Había un eje bailando alrededor del techo con algunas sombras que se movían de ramas de árboles. Ella movió la cabeza a un lado y vio una ventana de madera envejecida con textura de color ámbar, con cortinas de color damasco esparcidas a los lados para dejar que el brillo del exterior se dispersara en la habitación iluminada por el sol.

Al parecer estaba en el segundo piso de esta casa muy hogareña. Bajo la mirada y vio un vendaje, colocado cuidadosamente alrededor de su brazo. En verdad no podía sentir ningún dolor, solo pulsaciones molestas desde el interior del vendaje.

También tenía pequeños rasguños en sus codos, pero no le dolían para nada, solo le picaban un poco.

De pronto se dio cuenta que estaba vistiendo un sencillo camisón de color melocotón, que recordó que era de Ginny.

Miró alrededor y se percató que las pertenencias dentro de la habitación eran de hecho de Ginny. Estaba en el dormitorio de Ginny. En la casa de Ginny.

¿Pero dónde estaba? ¿Dónde estaba Ginny?

Se levantó lentamente, un poco mareada quizás por estar acostada. Tenía la garganta seca y su boca sabía a tiza.

Sus rodillas débiles se tambalearon mientras se acercaba lentamente a la puerta, todavía descalza.

Había voces en el piso de abajo, como si hubiera una conmoción o un debate.

Los utensilios de la cocina sonaban ruidosamente; todos parecían demasiado ocupados, tensos.

Las voces sonaban conocidas. Cuando abrió la puerta envejecida que rechinaba y dio unos pasos vacilantes en las escaleras, se asomó para ver a las personas dueña de esas voces.

Se sorprendió por la cantidad de personas que había abajo. Pudo distinguir algunos. El señor Weasley estaba abrazando a su esposa, quien parecía que acababa de llorar durante un año, con los ojos increíblemente hinchados. Ron estaba a un lado, apoyado contra la pared con la cabeza baja como si estuviera cansado. Harry también estaba allí, junto al mismísimo Profesor Snape. Estaban rodeados por gente que se veían más mayores y más severas. Estaba sorprendida de ver a Theo allí también, una cicatriz en su cuello que le llamó la atención, como si acababa de sobrevivir a una experiencia cercana a la muerte.

Pero no era solo eso.

Era el hecho de que, todo el tiempo, ellos estaban hablando de ella…

.

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,

.

—Tiene que hacerse, Potter. Es la única manera —Snape gruñó urgente, caminando de un lado a otro de la sala, con su túnica ondulando en la tensa atmosfera.

—No voy a permitir que nadie más muera —Harry gruñó frustrado. Era demasiado para él. Con todo lo que había sucedido, se cuestionaba implacablemente porqué demonios seguía de pie allí, conversando, luchando con opciones y tomando decisiones cuando todo lo que él quería hacer era encerrarse en una habitación y llorar en silencio.

Ginny estaba muerta.

Lo peor fue que él no estuvo allí para salvarla.

Ron lo estaba culpando por todo y él no le podía llevar la contra.

Ginny era su responsabilidad ya que era su cita esa noche.

Pero ¿dónde estaba él?

Estaba demasiado ocupado intentando salvar el mundo, terminando ser tan inútil como siempre. Se había excusado de la fiesta para hablar con Dumbledore acerca de los Horrocruxes que habían localizado. Ginny _le suplicó_ que se quedara y disfrutara por un rato, pero él se sentía demasiado "protagonista" para hacerlo. Se prometió a sí mismo confesarle que la amaba después que terminara esa noche. Nunca pensó que sería la última vez que la vería.

Ginny encerraba una promesa. Se suponía que iba a ser su futuro. Hubo demasiadas cosas que se perdieron solo porque él fue demasiado altruista sobre el mundo que realmente no lo necesitaba.

Estaban en la Torre de Astronomía cuando todo sucedió. Dumbledore había de repente conjurado un Petrificus Totalus silencioso en Harry cuando había sentido que alguien venía.

Dumbledore quería protegerlo. Siempre había protegido a todos.

Incluso a su propio asesino.

Draco Malfoy había desarmado a Dumbledore, y el director dejó que lo hiciera. Durante su enfrentamiento, Dumbledore confesó que él sabía sobre la misión de Malfoy y de su serie de intentos sobre su vida pero permitió que se quedara en Hogwarts porque sabía que iba a ser asesinado por Voldemort si su secreto era expuesto y hubiera sido expulsado.

Pero incluso con esas palabras, el bastardo sin corazón _igual lo asesinó_.

Lo mató y lo hizo sin siquiera un pizca de remordimiento en su rostro frío y ártico.

Y Harry no pudo hacer nada al respecto. Fue inútil. Fue frustrante, solo parado allí, gritando sus propios pensamientos, pero sabiendo que sin importar que, nadie podría escucharlo y no pudo hacer nada al respecto.

Ahora, en mayor medida, no dejaría que volviera a suceder.

Simplemente no podía dejar que nadie más se volviera a sacrificar.

—La Sta. Granger es nuestra _única_ oportunidad, Potter. Draco ya no me escucha. Ni siquiera confía en mí. Todo se salió de control. El plan inicial del Señor Oscuro era dejar que a Draco lo mataran junto con su misión para castigar a su padre por fallar en su tarea. Pensó que Draco no lo podría hacer, pero todo cambió cuando él probó lo contrario. Sobrepasó las expectativas del Señor Tenebroso y ahora tiene todo su apoyo, incluso haciendo que el muchacho lidere en una serie de diatribas asesinas. El Señor Oscuro estaba demasiado complacido por el hecho que uno de sus grandes enemigos, uno de los magos más grandes de todos los tiempos, el mismo Dumbledore, fuera asesinado por un adolescente, el adolescente que él mismo había entrenado. Sintió como si fuera un insulto para Dumbledore y él se deleitaba con eso. De pronto el Señor Tenebroso está muy orgulloso de su propia creación, como le gusta llamarlo. Draco es ahora considerado como su mano derecha. Sabe casi todo y nunca lo comparte con ninguna alma viviente. Nadie lo puede calmar esta vez, Potter…excepto la persona que él cree que está muerta —explicó Snape. Su voz hosca era demandante,urgente.

—¡No se la puede entregar! —Theo de repente estalló. —No la salvé para que ustedes chiflados puedan entregarla como una comida a ese psicópata solo para _calmarlo_. ¡Están todos enfermos! ¡Hablan de Hermione como si fuera carnada para tiburones! —agregó. Él conocía las implicaciones de lo que Snape estaba intentando decir. Él había crecido con el mismo padre psicótico y obsesivo. Su padre era un Mortífago y en la actualidad estaba en Azkaban después de irrumpir en el Departamento de Misterios el junio anterior.

Pero no hasta que él había quebrado completamente a su esposa y la asesinó.

El verano anterior, el padre de Theo había sido tan devoto con su juramento para el ascenso del Señor Tenebroso que tuvo que entrenar a su propio hijo para que siga sus pasos. Sin embargo, la madre de Theo era algo muy diferente. Ella no creía en nada en lo que su esposo consideraba.

Ellos fueron producto de un matrimonio arreglado pero su padre había estado ridículamente enamorado de ella desde la primera vez que se conocieron. Sin embargo, Theo no lo llamaría amor, cuando todo lo que hacía era golpearla solo para demostrarle su _amor_ y control sobre ella. Una vez le dijo a Theo que como hombre, disciplinar a la esposa de uno era importante, dejar que viera su dominancia y ascendencia. Esa era la forma del mundo.

Al principio, Theo realmente había creído en eso. Solía creer que aquellas heridas y raspones en su madre eran normales, hasta esa vez que la vio, llorando y sangrando en un rincón del estudio de su padre.

Fue la primera vez que la había visto llorar. A menudo escuchaba sus gritos y suplicas cada vez que su padre la "disciplinaba" cada noche, pero por la mañana, aun con sus heridas, seguía preparando el desayuno y sonreía cariñosamente a su esposo. Incluso él la besaba delicadamente, como si fuera la muñeca de porcelana más hermosa y vulnerable en el mundo. Esa fue una de las razones por la cual Theo en verdad había pensado que todo estaba bien, que era simplemente normal, como su padre le había dicho.

Sus padres se amaban. Podían ser una pareja retorcida pero se amaban.

Pero estaba equivocado. Debió haberlo visto venir. Tendría que haber sabido que su madre y él estaban viviendo con un enfermo psicópata.

Fue en ese momento cuando él finalmente había tomado la decisión de huir con su madre. No quería ser como su padre. No quería ser un Mortífago. La persuadió para que se fuera con él, pero ella estaba demasiado enceguecida y tenía miedo de hacerlo.

Tal vez, la locura de su padre también se había apoderado de ella.

Pero él ya no podía soportarlo más, y con el pasar del tiempo, la había finalmente convencido de irse con él.

Por desgracia, el destino nunca había sido exactamente bueno con ellos.

Fueron atrapados. Esa noche lo atormentó desde ese entonces.

Su padre trastornado no había dicho nada mientras arrastraba a su esposa que rogaba en las profundidades de su dormitorio.

Theo intentó pelear con él pero su padre era demasiado fuerte y la magia oscura estaba ya fluyendo fuera de su sistema, dominando cada uno de sus movimientos y haciendo que su hijo fuera brutalmente golpeado contra la pared.

Lo último que escuchó fueron los gritos de su madre antes de desmayarse.

La mañana siguiente, encontró a su padre en un rincón de la habitación, meciéndose hacia adelante y atrás mientras lloraba y tenía el cuerpo sin vida de su esposa en sus brazos…

—No…no lo puedes hacer. No sabes lo peligroso que es esto —Theo negó con la cabeza, desconcertado, alivianando ese recuerdo en particular fue demasiado duro para él. Siempre había sido estoico y fuerte, pero le tomó mucho tiempo ser esa clase de persona.

—La chica es la única manera, Sr. Nott. Ahora El Señor Tenebroso favorece a mi ahijado. Él es literalmente la persona que está a cargo cuando el Señor Oscuro no está. Conoce la mayoría de sus secretos. Fue entrenado personalmente por el mismo lord en el verano y nadie sabe lo profundo que fue ese entrenamiento. Ya nadie sabe el poder que yace detrás del muchacho. Ni siquiera puedo realizar _Legeremencia_ en él sin contradecirme y romperme la cabeza. Ahora es _así_ de poderoso. La única manera de llegar a él es través de su debilidad, a través de ese cierto hilo que se mantiene en su alma, de alguna manera… Hermione Granger. Él cree que está muerta y cada segundo que esa realidad entra en su mente, se vuelve cada vez más desprovisto de todo sentimiento. Se está convirtiendo en el Señor Oscuro en persona —explicó Snape de manera presuntuosa.

—¡A él no le importa una mierda Hermione! La considera alguien inferior por su sangre. ¡Todo lo que piensa ese imbécil es en sí mismo! —Theo espetó. Parecía como si quisiera estrangular a su profesor. —¡Usted no lo entiende! Está enviando a una chica inocente con un asesino ¡Un _Mortífago_!¡Más valdría haberla matado!

—¡Tú no sabes nada, Nott! Sí, él la considera como una _sangre sucia_. Y sí, su creencia sobre el fanatismo de la sangre, y chovinismo sigue intacta. Pero él _la quiere_ , sin importar lo confuso que es para él, es muy evidente que él todavía la quiere. Estuve allí durante su temperamento indómito cuando se había enterado y pensó que estaba muerta. Casi se había desgarrado a sí mismo, lastimando a casi todos quienes se acercaran a un centímetro. Durante los años que he estado con el muchacho, nunca lo había visto así. Está yendo contra la naturaleza. No conocen el nivel de posesividad y obsesión que tiene con la chica. De hecho podría vender su propia alma solo para tenerla viva de vuelta, pensando que realmente murió. Y eso no es una amenaza en vano en absoluto. No. Ha estado investigando las superficies más oscuras de la misma Necromancia, pensando que puede revivirla. Se ha vuelto loco, sí. Él puede hacer de todo, sí. _Pero_ lo haría por _ella_. Estoy seguro que nunca lastimaría a la muchacha, —explicó Snape, caminando en círculos, con la intención de que cada oído lo escuchara.

—Ahora, _piensen_ en esto. Si la Sta. Granger está allí con él, tal vez pueda pensar las cosas dos veces. _Sé_ que ella puede afectarlo mucho en todo. Con su ayuda, podremos descubrir los secretos más profundos del Señor Oscuro, viendo como él comparte algunas de sus ideas con Draco ya que lo considera como su aprendiz en este momento. Al hacer esto, no solo podemos darle una retribución a las personas que murieron pero también podemos terminar todo y salvar lo que queda. Todavía podemos tener justicia…incluso por la muerte de la Sta. Ginny Weasley —Snape dijo las últimas palabras muy lentamente, mirando a Ron Weasley quien estaba en ese momento negando con la cabeza y golpeando la pared por la frustración, mientras que sus padres lloraban por la pérdida de su única hija.

—¿Entonces estás diciendo que deberíamos hacer de la muchacha una espía? ¿No sería demasiado peligroso? No todo el mundo puede ser como tú, Severus —Nymphadora Tonks y un Auror intervinieron.

—Sí, pero piensa en esto. Severus tiene un punto —Kingsley Shacklebolt, un Auror y miembro del Guardia Avanzada de pronto habló. —La muchacha puede ser útil. De todos, ella es la única que estamos seguros que el Sr. Malfoy no lastimará. Podemos entrar por la puerta de adelante, pero sabemos muy bien que meterse por la puerta trasera puede ser mucho más exitoso.

—No-no pueden hacerlo. ¡Ellos ya mataron a mi hermana! ¡Sólo lastimarán a Hermione! ¿Qué demonios les pasa? —Ron comenzó hablar por primera vez. Su voz estaba ronca de tanto llorar, sus puños casi sangrando por lo que le había hecho a la pared. —¡Di algo, Harry! ¡Tú jodidamente sabes que esto es una mierda! ¡No dejes que nadie muera otra vez por _tu maldita seguridad_!

—¡No quiero esto, Ron! ¡Tú sabes muy bien como esto me está carcomiendo por dentro! Si pudiera cambiar mi vida por la de Ginny, ¡lo haría! ¡Pero _lamento_ por ser tan inútil como la mierda! ¡ _Lamento_ no haberla salvado! ¡Lo lamento por no saber! ¡Incluso lamento que todavía siga respirando en este momento! ¡Ya me siento culpable y no necesitas recodármelo una y otra vez de lo mucho que lo arruine!

—¡Bueno, me alegra que lo sepas!¡Confié en ti para que la cuidaras esa noche! ¡Si nunca hubieras nacido en un principio, ella no hubiera sido arrastrada en todo este problema en el que estás constantemente! ¡Todos _mueren_ por ti! ¡Es hora de que madures y dejes de ser un maldito cobarde! Eres…—Ron no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Harry se tiró encima de él y ambos cayeron al suelo.

La orden comenzó a sujetarlos, pero eso no los detuvo de dejarse de gritar e insultarse.

—¡Potter! ¡Weasley! Esto tiene que terminar…

—¡Eres un maldito cobarde! ¡Dejaste que mataran a mi hermana! Ella estaba enamorada de ti, ¡pero dejaste que la quemaran allí! ¡Sólo dejaste que la _mataran_! ¿Cómo puedes dormir por las noches? ¿eh? ¡Cuando no hiciste _nada_ mientras ella se estaba quemando y gritando por tu maldita ayuda!

—¡No sabía lo que iba a suceder, Ron! ¡Yo la amo! ¡Amo a Ginny, maldita sea! Y…

—¡Si la amaras, pudiste haber estado ahí! Pudiste haber…

—¡Basta ustedes dos!

Parecía como si cada movimiento o actividad se había detenido temporalmente mientras que cada cabeza giraba hacia la castaña que lloraba en las escaleras.

Hermione Granger lucía muy frágil y quebrada. Estaba pálida como un fantasma, descalza y se aferraba de su fino camisón para apoyarse.

Pero tenía la expresión más determinada e indomable en el mundo.

Incluso más cuando pronunció las siguientes palabras: —Lo haré.

.

* * *

 **Canción para este capítulo: "Set Fire to the Rain" de Adele**


	30. Cadenas

**Disclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personajes, del mundo de Harry Potter, me pertenecen. Todos pertenecen a JK Rowling. La trama es de BelleOfSummer.**

 **Esté capitulo fue beteado por HunterLight Araiza y Doristarazona.**

* * *

" **Almost Perfect, Almost Yours"**

 **Capí** **tulo XXX**

" **Cadenas"**

.

 **Mansión Malfoy, Wiltshire, Inglaterra**

 **24 de diciembrede 1996**

—Mantén la cabeza agachada, niña —dijo Snape, tirando de Hermione por el brazo mientras caminaban hacia el amplio camino de entrada que conducía al camino empedrado.

Hermione hizo lo que le dijeron; esforzándose para enterrar su rostro con la capucha de su capa, apretando las manos e intentando de alivianar su incomodidad de las cadenas pesadas que estaban alrededor de sus muñecas. Todo era demasiado oscuro para que ella pudiera ver claramente, pero pudo sentir el peso de las miradas de algunos de los hombres fornidos que custodiaban las altas puertas forjadas de hierro de la mansión. Ellos parecían muy abrumados mientras la miraban, incluso los pavos reales albinos que recorrían la parte superior del tejo parecían alejarse lo más posibles de ellos, a la vez todavía lograban ser majestuosamente elegantes y esnob mientras deambulaban.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí, Snape? —Un hombre alto de mediana edad con rasgos duros y bruscos se mofó de Hermione, posando su mirada particularmente en su animado trasero oculto dentro de su capa de gran tamaño. Sentir que había una mujer adentro de esa prenda pesada parecía excitarlo.

—No es de tu incumbencia, Yaxley. Pero si eres demasiado entrometido para interesarte, es un regalo de Navidad para mi ahijado —contestó Snape con una expresión arisca y aburrida.

Ese fue el único momento que Hermione recordó que era la víspera de Navidad. Esa noche solía ser antes de mucha importancia para ella.

Fue solo ayer que Draco y ella habían estado decorando su árbol personal de Navidad dentro de su habitación. Draco lo eligió y lo consiguió del bosque detrás de los terrenos de la mansión de su tía Genevieve.

Ella siempre había adorado Navidad y había querido un árbol dentro de su habitación. Lo decoraron con velas mágicas que brillaban, adornos, guirnaldas, y bastones de caramelos. Draco besó la estatuilla de su ángel antes de levantarla un poco así ella podía ponerlo en la parte superior del árbol.

Él estaba lleno de hermosas y atractivas promesas. Le dijo que le podía dar el mundo si ella lo quisiera. Incluso le había prometido que le conseguiría un árbol más grande el año siguiente.

Ahora no tenía árbol, tenía un corazón roto y él se había ido.

—¿Otra concubina para el joven amo? Psss, él solo la cederá a cualquiera de nosotros otra vez. La última concubina que Zabini le ofreció para apaciguarlo por la pérdida de la chica sangre sucia, murió bajo las manos de Greyback cuando la rechazó y se la entregó a él. Solo deja a la belleza aquí así no estará malgastando su tiempo. De todas maneras él la entregará a nosotros —Yaxley sonrió como un animal esperando por su presa mientras abría los brazos para la chica.

Parecía tan intimidante que Hermione tuvo que acercarse un poco más al Profesor por seguridad. Snape la tiró del brazo un poco para recordarle mantener el acto. No necesitaban que los mataran justo antes de entrar por las puertas de la mansión.

—No hay nada malo en intentarlo —Snape razonó sin preocuparse. —Ahora déjenos pasar ya que son ustedes lo que me están haciendo perder el tiempo aquí.

Por un momento, hubo de pronto un juego de miradas entre los dos hombres. El aire era tenso ya que ambos no hacían más que lanzarse miradas desafiantes. Finalmente, el Mortífago resopló y los dejó pasar. Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse impresionada por lo que el Profesor acaba de lograr, o lo que sea que había jugado. El hecho del asunto era que él había ganado. Ella deseaba que pudiera ser tan buena como él, especialmente ahora que había aceptado una responsabilidad tan pesada.

Mientras caminaban por el largo conducto de la enorme mansión con una ventana de cristal en el piso de abajo que crecía en la oscuridad al final del camino recto, Hermione no pudo evitar pensar sobre todo lo que había sucedido y como había llegado a esta decisión.

Era enojo.

…demasiado enojo que había sofocado y matado lo que quedaba del amor retorcido que alguna vez había sentido por Draco Malfoy.

— _Eres mi mejor amiga, Ginny. Gracias por todo —Hermione susurró, abrazando fuertemente a su amiga._

— _Sabes que siempre tienes mi apoyo, ¿cierto? Te quiero Mione —Ginny le sonrió mientras se separaba de ella._

— _Yo también te quiero, Gin. Gracias por estar siempre ahí por mi —Hermione asintió, regañando a sus propios labios por estar temblando de repente y sus estúpidos ojos llenarse de lágrimas inesperadamente. ¿Por qué era siempre un desastre emocional cada vez que se acercaba solo un poco a Draco Malfoy aunque sea por un segundo? Lo odiaba. Ese era el mantra diario de su mente a su corazón durante los últimos meses._

— _No te atrevas a dejar que ninguna lágrima se derrame delante de mí, o te golpearé en la cabezaaunque haya sido yo la que te hizo ese hermoso peinado hoy! Más tarde, ya no me tendrás ya que voy a estar ocupada besuqueando a Harry Potter —Ginny le dijo descaradamente, haciéndola reír ante la audacia de su amiga;sus lágrimas derramadas temporalmente olvidadas._

Ginny era su mejor amiga.

Era una chica tan cálida, siempre tan feliz, siempre tan positiva con todo.

Fue la primera que la ayudó en ponerse de pie a pesar de que ella estaba demasiado quebrada para hacerlo.

Era como su hermana. Era una de esas pocas personas quien la había ayudado a sobrevivir… y murió. Fue asesinada. Así como si nada.

Lo que Hermione no pudo soportar fue en la manera que había muerto, gritando mientras ardía en las horribles y repugnantes cenizas.

Hubo una vez en su vida que pensó que nada jamás podría separar el amor que ella tenía con Draco incluso si él la hería una y otra vez. Se sentía como una masoquista pero era real, lo que sentía por él era demasiado cegador incluso para ser detenido. Él podría ser el cortesano más servil, el hombre más arrogante en el mundo. Tal vez podría incluso escupir en su camino, o declarar su superioridad hacia ella una y otra vez. Lo podría odiar por eso, pero siempre eso se desvanecería y sería arruinado cuando lo volviera a ver otra vez.

No tenía elección. Su corazón hacía casi todo y la arruinaba.

La arruinaba y era demasiado retorcido que pudiera soportar eso.

Pero esta vez, él lo hizo.

Él cruzó esa línea, y se sentía como si ella fuera apuñalada por esa realidad justo en el frente.

La muerte de Ginny fue un despertar.

Hermione se dio cuenta que estaba viviendo en una fantasiosa pesadilla; un abismo imaginario que resultó ser un infierno vacío y en llamas.

Ella estaba enamorada de un asesino, del hombre que le había sacado todo. Estaba enamorada de la perdición de su existencia.

Y como un chasquido, todo se dio vuelta; como si alguien acabara de abrir su pecho, tomara su corazón y borrara ese punto en particular que latía por Draco Malfoy.

Ahora todo lo que podía sentir era una ira pura torturadora y resentimiento hacia él.

La emoción la estaba cegando tanto que no pudo sentir otra cosa que no sea odio, pero era mejor de esa manera.

Todo lo que ella quería era vengar la muerte de Ginny, la muerte de personas inocentes y las vidas de sus familias que él y los de su clase habían arrebatado brutalmente.

Él había hecho esto y ella se lo estaba agradeciendo.

Porque finalmente, por primera vez, Hermione podía en verdad verlo pagar por todo lo que había hecho sin sentir remordimiento ni simpatía hacia él por más tiempo.

Sí. Ella haría esto.

Lo haría por Ginny y los demás.

Lo haría por ella misma.

Siempre había sido testaruda y había estado equivocada. Sin embargo, esta vez, quería ser testaruda y estar en lo correcto.

— _¿Crees que esto es justo para mí? Estás jugando como una condenada heroína mientras me siento aquí, haciendo nada preocupándome por ti. —Theo estaba caminando de un lado a otro en la habitación. Su cabello estaba demasiado despeinado por todas las veces que se pasó la mano bruscamente._

— _Tengo que hacer esto. Sabes que tengo que hacerlo, Theo, —Hermione explicó en un tono suave pero desesperado mientras se acercaba a él y le sostenía la mano. Esta acción pareció agarrarlo con la guardia baja, pero de alguna manera funcionó para calmarlo._

 _Entonces, de la nada, sonrió. Solo sonrió._

 _Era tan inesperado que ella tuvo que preguntar. —¿Por qué estás de repente sonriendo?_

 _Él meneó la cabeza. —En verdad no estabas mintiendo cuando una vez me dijiste que haría las cosas complicadas. Era realmente cierto, ¿no? Eres complicada._

 _Ella retrocedió un poco cuando él se inclinó hacia ella delicadamente. Fue un gesto automático y se arrepintió de ese acto más tarde cuando vio la mirada de dolor en los ojos de él._

— _Aquí estás intentando calmarme tomándome de la mano, intentando parecer como si me fueras a besar cuando no lo haces. No quieres hacerlo —él le susurró serio._

 _Hermione no pudo evitar mirar esos ojos tiernos y verdes… tan diferentes de los ojos grises, intensos y magnéticos de Draco, pero ahora se estaban convirtiendo casi iguales de hermosos._

 _Casi._

 _Casi, pero ella estaba llegando allí._

 _Cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en las marcas de quemadura en su cuello, no pudo evitar levantar la mano para tocarlas._

 _Esas cicatrices eran un poco de las evidencias en lo ciega que realmente estaba._

 _Aquí estaba el hombre que le había salvado la vida cuando ella estaba llamando a otro para que lo hiciera._

 _Aquí estaba el hombre que la amaba aun cuando ella le había dejado perfectamente claro que no lo podría amar._

 _Durante el momento final cuando pensó que todo iba a terminar, ella había dicho el nombre de un hombre._

 _Solo un hombre, pero él nunca vino._

 _Pudo haber muerto siendo una estúpida justo en ese momento._

 _Pero este hombre, justo aquí, salvó su vida. Salvó su vida así ella se podía dar cuenta que era mejor que eso. Era mejor que la chica estúpida que se había enamorado del hombre que la dejaría quemarse y morir._

— _Tengo daños de batalla. Pero tienes que saber que estoy sanando. Me hiciste entender las cosas que me han vuelto temporalmente estúpida y ciega de todo. Me salvaste la vida, Theo. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no quiero besarte? Tal vez no lo haga ahora, pero debes saber que hoy no constituye nada en el futuro —le dijo en voz baja, todavía acariciando las cicatrices de su cuello, las manchas hermosas de las que estaría agradecida de por vida._

— _Entonces ¿nos darías una oportunidad? ¿Cuándo regreses? —le preguntó en voz baja._

— _Sí._

 _._

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,

 _._

—Snape tiene algo para ti, Malfoy —Graham Montague entró a la enorme habitación poco iluminada. Él era el único que tenía permitido entrar.

Ahora era sorprendentemente el camarada más cercano de Draco, reemplazando el lugar de Blaise Zabini. Malfoy incluso odiaba a su propio padrino, sabiendo que Snape intentó una vez arrebatarle la gloria en la Torre de Astronomía. El rubio expresó que se sintió traicionado por eso.

De hecho, se sentía traicionado por todo y todos.

Desde la noche que Hermione Granger había muerto, Draco había estado culpando a todos por todo, especialmente a Blaise Zabini quien fue el que falló con la tarea de salvarla del ataque del fuego maligno.

Malfoy había estado culpando a Zabini por todo desde ese momento. Incluso hasta el punto de casi haberlo matado si no hubiera sido por Crabbe y Goyle que lo sujetaron.

Desde ese momento, Malfoy había sido demasiado apático con todos, a excepción del Señor Tenebroso cada vez que lo llamaba.

Normalmente era Blaise Zabini quien iniciaba y hacía toda la charla, incluso enviándole algunas de sus nuevas chicas hermosas que acababa de secuestrar solo para ganarse sus favores. Pero Malfoy siempre estaba demasiado ocupado para importarle, o simplemente no le importaba para nada.

—Lárgate —dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras.

Él estaba de nuevo perdiéndose en la bebida. Nadie debía molestarlo cuando estaba bebiendo.

A veces, Montague odiaba este trabajo. Pero ¿quién era él para decir no a esta clase de oportunidad? Draco Malfoy era ahora la mano derecha del Señor Oscuro. Acercarse a Malfoy era el mejor movimiento que haya hecho en su vida. Montague nunca había tenido la intención de encontrar ese colgante esa fatídica noche, pero supuso que todo había comenzado allí. Sabía que el colgante era ahora el tesoro más grande de Malfoy y tal vez sintió que se lo debía a Montague por al menos haberlo guardado para él. A veces, lo veía durmiendo con el mismo, sosteniéndolo cerca de su corazón como si fuera la misma Granger en persona.

Los ojos agitados de Draco intentaron mantenerse abiertos, frunciendo el ceño ante el fornido cazador cuando no se movió. —¿Qué mierda, Montague? ¿Eres tonto? Dije que te largaras —dijo, amenazándolo como loco, como si fuera una peste mientras volvía a tomar de su whiskey.

—Snape dijo que tenía un regalo de Navidad para ti —Montague apretó los dientes, odiando a su Profesor por haberlo amenazado. Podía llegar a ser tan intimidante que él no le podía decir que no. —Es una nueva chica. Snape está preguntando si los dejaría entrar a tu habitación, y si puede hablarte al respecto. Dijo que esta vez era diferente.

Draco no dijo nada. Ahora estaba mirando a una distancia particular, encendiendo un cigarrillo con cautela y llevándoselo lentamente a los labios, inhalando su humo con un ritmo exasperantemente de un caracol.

Estaba mirando al espacio como si estuviera en un estado catatónico. Sus pupilas ni siquiera se movieron por un segundo. Parecía como si estuviera dormido o incluso muerto, solo que con los ojos abiertos.

—Entonces…eeh…¿los hago pasar? —Montague decidió preguntar otra vez. De hecho, el silencio lo estaba asustando. Maldito Snape por evocar esta clase de sentimiento en primer lugar.

Ahora él estaba jodidamente paranoico.

—Debió haber dolido —Draco dijo de repente en voz baja, con tristeza. Montague estaba demasiado sorprendido que incluso pudiera sonar tan _suave._

—¿Qué? —Montague solo pudo fruncir el ceño tontamente. A veces, el joven amo podía asustarlo. A veces, simplemente lo podía dejar perplejo.

—Ella debió haber gritado por ayuda pero nadie siquiera se detuvo y escuchó. Yo ni siquiera sabía… ni siquiera la escuché. Debió haber dolido. Realmente debió haber dolido, ¿sabes?, quemarse de esa manera —el rubio pronunció y Montague supo al instante sobre quien estaba hablando. —Si pudiera hacer desaparecer todo lo haría, Princesa. Pero lo siento. Realmente lo siento.

Montague tuvo que hacer una mueca de dolor cuando vio que Draco empujaba violentamente la punta ardiente de su cigarrillo a su propio brazo, justo donde estaba el pulso. —Nunca tuve la intención de que te doliera así, Princesa. No sabía…

Si había algún dolor, Draco nunca lo demostró. Parecía como si estuviera vacío de sentimientos. Solo estaba hablando como un zombie. Montague sabía que tendría que haber salido de la habitación cuando él estaba así.

—M-Malfoy, solo… —Montague no pudo terminar la frase. Sus ojos estaban pegados en el cigarrillo quieto que estaba quemando la piel de su dueño. —Basta, Malfoy.

Cuando Montague se dio cuenta que Draco ya no estaba escuchando, salió corriendo de la habitación para buscar a Snape para que haga algo. Normalmente, él sabía qué hacer en momentos como estos.

—Lo está haciendo de nuevo, señor —Montague le dijo a su Profesor que estaba esperando con la chica afuera de la habitación de Draco.

—Déjanos entrar —Snape le ordenó calmado.

—Pero Malfoy dijo que…

—Déjanos entrar o tendrás que lidiar con esto tú solo. Sabes cómo es él en esta clase de situaciones.

Montague no tuvo elección. Estaba demasiado estresado para lidiar con cualquier mierda psicótica de su amo en este momento.

—Está bien, —Montague apretó los dientes. —Pero no tengo nada que ver con esto. Usted se obligó a entrar —agregó mientras se alejaba cautelosamente.

Snape no respondió y solo se quedó parado allí por un momento, al parecer intentando de volver a pensar la decisión de la Orden otra vez.

—Una vez conocí a una chica valiente como tú. Una vez me salvó —él susurró después de casi un minuto, sin mirarla.

—¿A qué se refiere, Profe…?

Hermione no pudo terminar la frase ya que Snape abrió la puerta agresivamente, haciendo que ella se estremeciera un poco.

—Ya conoces el plan —él susurró cruelmente antes de arrastrarla dentro de la habitación, sus muñecas le dolían por las cadenas pesadas que aun las mantenía unidas.

—Detente en este instante, muchacho —Snape le ordenó cuando entraron, haciendo volar bruscamente el cigarrillo de la piel de Draco al suelo, aplastándolo con sus zapatos en el proceso.

—¿Qué mierda te sucede? ¡Lárgate de aquí! —Draco gritó furioso. La piel de su muñeca ya estaba sangrando, la quemadura parecía como si alguien lo hubiera despellejado.

—Tengo algo para ti —Snape le hizo una señal mientras tiraba de Hermione, que seguía teniendo la capa, más cerca, su rostro seguía escondido dentro de la capucha de su sobredimensionada cubierta.

—¿Eso es? ¿Ese es tu regalo? ¿Otra puta? ¡Eres un inútil! —Draco gritó, demasiado furioso para pensar mientras pateaba la mesa redonda justo al lado de Hermione, casi golpeándola.

—Draco, escúchame. Esta es…

—¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿eh? ¿Follarla y luego perdonarte? ¡Blaise y tú son lo mismo! ¡Los dos inútiles! Pero está bien, tal vez me entretenga— Con un enorme paso, de repente tiró brutalmente del brazo de Hermione, haciendo que la castaña gritara ya que las cadenas la estaban lastimando.

—Espera, no la lastimes, muchacho. Sus cadenas están…

—Sus cadenas ¿qué? ¿eh? La enviaste a su perdición y ¿ahora te importa? Tal vez ya te la follaste antes de entregármela. De todas maneras, puedes hacerlo. Eres un viejo egoísta, intentando arrebatarme la gloria, ¿cierto? Bueno, lo lamento pero ¡ahora soy la mano derecha del Señor Oscuro! —Draco se mofó de Snape, ignorando los sollozos de Hermione. Él estaba sosteniendo sus grilletes con demasiada fuerza, haciendo que las cadenas reforzadas rozaran ya sus muñecas heridas.

—Por-por favor basta —Hermione ya no lo pudo evitar. Sus muñecas le dolían demasiado cuando comenzaron a sangrar. Tal vez él se detendría si pudiera verla, pero el Profesor Snape le había atado la capucha con demasiada seguridad así la protegía de los Mortífagos por el camino y no podía correrla con la cabeza.

Draco estaba ahora descontrolado, todavía sosteniendo sus cadenas así ella no podía mover las manos.

Parecía demasiado enojado con todos mientras la arrastraba con él a su cama de doble plaza. Hermione no pudo evitar gritar ahora que las cadenas cortaban ferozmente su piel mientras él tiraba de los pesados grilletes que le oprimían las muñecas.

—¡Draco! ¡Detente! ¡Está lastimada! Mira…

—¿Es lo que quieres que haga, Snape? ¿Quieres que la lastime y juegue con ella delante de ti así piensas que soy feliz de que me estás dando un entretenimiento? ¿Es esta tu idea de ser un lamebotas de la mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso?

—¡Cállate! Debes saber que no puedes hacer eso porque…

—¡Puedo hacer todo lo que jodidamente quiero! ¡Ahora soy prácticamente dueño de todo! ¡No puedes detenerme!

Hermione ahora estaba llorando con más fuerza. Todo lo que pudo sentir era dolor y miedo. Le dolía demasiado pero estaba demasiado indefensa.

—Escúchame, muchacho. Tú no quieres hacer esto…

—¿Por qué? ¿eh? ¿Por qué mierda no puedo? ¡Cuando no soy _nada_! ¡No tengo nada! No…

—¡Porque ella es la maldita chica, Draco! ¡Es Hermione!

.

* * *

 **Canción para este capítulo: "Perfect" de Hedley**

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Aaagh! Lo sé, lo sé. Me encanta el suspenso. ¡Lo siento! Prometo mejorarlo para la próxima vez. Sin suspenso el próximo capítulo :D**

 **Y Draco se está convirtiendo en un ser demasiado oscuro. Fue mi intención desde un principio, pero a veces me dejo llevar por las profundidades de su oscuridad. Es retorcido, pero me encanta así** **. 0_0**

* * *

 **NdT: Y hasta aquí llegamos…por ahora. ¿Qué les parece el giro que está tomando la historia? Soy todos ojos, gracias por todo, sobre todo por aquellos que esperaron con paciencia. Espero que hayan disfrutado los seis capítulos, díganme ustedes si prefiere que actualice de esta manera: en tandas o que actualice de a un capítulo.**

 **Siempre agradecida de corazón por todo lo que me brindan, las aprecio muchisimo... y ya nos estamos viendo prontito con nuevas historias, estén atentas. Bessooosss**


	31. La Amante de un Monstruo

**Disclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personajes, del mundo de Harry Potter, me pertenecen. Todos pertenecen a JK Rowling. La trama es de BelleOfSummer.**

 **Esté capitulo fue beteado por HunterLight Araiza y MissFerret.**

* * *

" **Almost Perfect, Almost Yours"**

 **Capítulo XXXI**

" **La Amante de un Monstruo"**

.

Era como un rayo de luz, un parpadeo excéntrico que acompañaba el recuerdo.

Severus Snape nunca se había sentido así desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ver la expresión de su ahijado lo había llevado de pronto a como solía ser, como _él_ solía ser.

—¡Es-estás diciendo eso, para que deje de lastimarla! —Draco gritó despiadadamente, aunque su voz sonaba con inquietud e incertidumbre; sus piernas se alejaron temblando de la chica que lloraba y sangraba. Un poco de su pelo estaba pegado a su frente cubierta de sudor y tenía la expresión más preocupada del mundo.

Draco había ajustado sus cadenas tan fuerte que había cortado las muñecas de ella en gran medida. Él ni siquiera sabía la extensión de lo que había hecho, pero las cadenas se habían cerrado de forma imposible, casi cortando las manos de la muchacha de sus brazos. Ella estaba sangrando hasta casi quedar inconsciente, liquido color carmesí goteaba en el suelo como gotas de lluvia de manera morbosa. Snape tuvo que correr para atraparla antes de que se cayera.

—La atrape escapando con sus amigos en uno de los ataques —el hombre mayor explicaba mientras levantaba a la chica casi inconsciente, su cabeza cayó sobre su hombro luchando por estar consciente —.He investigado todo a fondo. El colgante que Montague encontró era de ella, pero al parecer se lo había dado a alguien. Puedes poner un hechizo para determinar su ADN, como lo hice yo. La muchacha que se quemó no era ella, Draco. Era Ginny Weasley. Estaba con la Orden. Pero la encontré…para _tí_ —agregó Snape, desatando lentamente la banda alrededor de su capucha para finalmente mostrarle el rostro de Hermione Granger.

Snape vio como la expresión de su ahijado fue de tenso enojo a conmoción pura y remordimiento. Sus ojos grises eran mucho más notorios cuando los abría de par en par como si quisieran escapar de sus órbitas. Estaba temblando descontroladamente y su mandíbula estaba tensa hasta una rigidez imposible, pero eran las lágrimas que se estaban formando las que terminaron de delatarlo.

Las manos de Draco temblaban mientras las levantaba lentamente para tocar delicadamente el rostro débil de la muchacha, como si tuviera miedo de lastimarla por un movimiento tan frágil, cuando solo hace segundos atrás, actuaba como si fuera a violarla y asesinarla sin piedad.

Esa clase de escena estaba fuera de contexto. Era la primera vez que Snape lo había visto así de vulnerable. Estaba casi convencido de que Draco aún tenía un corazón.

—¿H-Hermione? —Draco se ahogó mientras acariciaba las mejillas manchadas de lágrimas con sus manos temblorosas. Fue solo en ese momento que se dio cuenta que sus manos estaban manchadas con sangre, la sangre de _ella_. —¡Oh, mierda! —Ahora estaba entrando en estado de pánico, mientras sostenía a la chica casi sin vida.

Hermione estaba pálida como un fantasma por la pérdida de sangre. Sus ojos estaban revoloteando y fuera de foco, pero sus lágrimas nunca se detuvieron mientras temblaba de miedo.

Snape observo la expresión aterrorizada del muchacho y no pudo evitar sentir lástima por él. Sin importar lo injusto que pudiera ser, él sabía que en el fondo, todavía estaba ese hilo intentando de aferrarse en esa alma perdida. Estaba ahí en algún lado. Él lo sabía porque lo comprendía.

—¡Saca estas malditas cadenas! ¡Oh mierda! Oh Merlín, Hermione —Draco gritó mientras Snape quitaba mágicamente las cadenas estrechas de sus muñecas, haciendo que Hermione gritara en agonía y sangrara incluso más.

Snape quería alejarse de la escena en el momento en que ambos habían caído en el suelo cuando Hermione finalmente se desmayo. En verdad se quería ir y omitir esaa parte.

Pero simplemente no pudo hacerlo, incluso más cuando vio a su ahijado llorando en el suelo mientras acunaba a la muchacha en sus brazos, meciéndose de un lado a otro como si ella fuera la única cosa que lo mantenía entero.

Él mismo había estado en esta situación una vez.

La única diferencia era que había sido demasiado tarde para él.

Pero esta vez, él todavía podía hacer el cambio.

No era demasiado tarde como antes. Él no dejaría que volviera a suceder.

—¡No pierdas la cordura! —Snape exigió mientras se arrodillaba con urgencia y aplicaba presión en la arteria humeral utilizando un trozo de su ropa, al mismo tiempo las elevaba para detener el sangrado — _Vulnera Sanentur —_ susurró, haciendo que la sangre retrocediera en las heridas de Hermione, haciéndola gemir incluso en estado de adormecimiento, sintiendo el dolor del encantamiento curativo que cosía su piel.

—¿Qué he hecho? —Draco dijo ahogado, apenas escuchándose mientras la acercaba más, besándole la piel, el cabello, y los labios una y otra vez como un loco adicto—.Lo siento tanto. Lo siento tanto, Princesa. Prometo que todo va a salir bien, ¿sí? ¿Me escuchas, Princesa? ¿eh? ¿Cariño? No dejaré que esto vuelva a suceder. Lo prometo. Oh mierda, lo lamento tanto —dijo llorando mientras la abrazaba más, rozando los labios de ella con los suyos como si le diera aire para respirar.

—Ella va a estar bien. Llamaré a un sanador para que la atienda —Snape le informó calmado mientras se ponía de pie.

—¿Qué mierda estabas pensando en sujetarla con esas cadenas? ¡Hermione tiene una piel muy sensible! ¡Sangra con facilidad! ¡Desde que éramos niños, tenía que estar vigilándola constantemente para que no se tropiece y se caiga! ¡No sabes nada! ¡Nadie sabe nada de ella! —Draco estaba histérico y alborotado mientras sostenía a Hermione temblando, apartando delicadamente un poco de su pelo de su rostro cubierto en sudor.

Snape fue tomado por sorpresa, no solo por las acciones muy atípicas de su ahijado, sino también por su declaración.

Nunca se dio cuenta realmente cuán profundos eran los sentimientos del muchacho. Pero más tiempo se quedaba ahí y lo observaba, más recodaba al terreno abandonado, el árbol solitario, la brisa de verano, los lirios junto al río…

—Es-estaré afuera. Te aseguro que ella estará bien. El sanador estará aquí pronto —finalmente dijo Snape.

Draco no contestó, solo continuó murmurando dulces palabras a la chica inconsciente mientras la mecía suavemente de un lado a otro como un bebé.

Con un suspiro de resignación, el profesor salió de la habitación, con una plegaria silenciosa de esperanza que tal vez, solo tal vez, su ahijado todavía tuviera la oportunidad de no tener el trágico final que él tuvo.

.

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,

.

Fue el olor a aceites esenciales de jazmín y el hipnótico aroma de rosas lo que despertó a Hermione de un abismo vacío.

Todo era tan _suave_ , como si hubiera una brisa indulgente por todo el lugar, encantado para calmar a su amo. Podía sentir la perfección de la seda de su fino y translucido camisón, como si estuviera vistiendo agua o el suave céfiro ya que se deslizaba perfectamente sobre sus piernas bajo la enorme manta.

Utilizando sus brazos como palanca, se sentó cautelosamente, mirando alrededor y percatándose de que estaba en la misma habitación majestuosa que estuvo la última vez que pudo recordar, solo que casi todo en su interior era completamente diferente, o tal vez era solo por la ausencia de mesas tumbadas y vidrios rotos en el suelo de mármol…

Hizo una mueca al recordar todo; sin embargo se preguntaba porque ya no podía sentir el dolor, solo el recuerdo del mismo.

Levantando lentamente sus brazos temblorosos, examinó sus muñecas. Antes había sentido casi como si sus manos fuesen a ser cortadas mientras sangraban con las cadenas. Pero ahora ni siquiera se podía ver una sola mancha.

Si el dolor no fuera tan vívido, podría haber jurado que todo había sido un sueño doloroso, una pesadilla.

Sin embargo, no había ningún rastro ni evidencia. ¿Tal vez estaba la posibilidad de que todo fuera solo un sueño?

Si no lo fuera entonces al menos tendría que tener una cicatriz en sus muñecas, pero tampoco había nada.

—Magia oscura.

El corazón de Hermione quedó atrapado en su garganta mientras giraba automáticamente la cabeza para ver el dueño de la voz, aunque sabía que reconocería esa misma voz profunda y ártica en cualquier lado.

—Todo es posible con magia oscura.

Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en un elegante sofá a solo unos metros de la cama en la que ella estaba. El diván daba hacia ella a propósito y al parecer él había estado ahí bastante tiempo, con un whisky en la mano, mirándola intensamente.

Él estaba vistiendo una bata negra, un acompañante extravagante para la intensa palidez de su piel y su cabello platinado alborotado. Apenas estaba atada alrededor de sus caderas y su pecho asomaba descaradamente en el frente.

Cuando se puso de pie, se podía ver un cabello rubio más oscuro, cayendo verticalmente desde su ombligo hacia abajo, su abdomen tenso parecía más prominente de lo que solía ser.

De hecho, él estaba desnudo.

Hace un año atrás, ella probablemente sonrojaría ante la idea de un Draco Malfoy, casi desnudo, caminando hacia ella cuando solo tenía puesto unas bragas de seda dentro de su camisón fino y transparente que apenas estaba ahí.

Sin embargo, en este momento, todo lo que ella podía sentir era miedo, ya que cada paso de él acumulaba recuerdos que no quería del momento que ella había abierto los ojos. Pudo sentir como su espalda se impulsaba sobres los grandes almohadones en el marco de la cabecera mientras tiraba de las mantas para taparse el cuerpo.

Aquí estaba el asesino que había matado a muchas personas…personas cuyas familias habían quedado de luto.

Aquí estaba el hombre que había matado a su mejor amiga.

Y el mismo hombre que casi la mato a ella también.

—Me miras como si no fuera más que un monstruo —Draco susurró mientras se colocaba delante de ella, su sombra cubriéndola completamente de la pequeña luminosidad que quedaba en la habitación.

—¿No lo eres? —ella espetó. No pudo sentir nada, solo enojo y agitación; pero por sobre todo sentía una irrevocable, cegadora y genuina _ira._ Solo _ira._

El rostro de Draco, una vez suave, de repente se volvió duro en el momento que ella dijo esas palabras. Hermione tuvo que apartarse cuando él rodeó la cama y se arrodillo delante de ella, su rostro inclinándose a escaso centímetros mientras respiraba con voz áspera —Tú no sabes nada —dijo mientras le agarraba la garganta como si fuera a estrangularla, pero lo hizo con demasiada ligereza como si solo la estuviera tocando. Sin embargo, cuando él vio la mirada de miedo en sus ojos, parecía como si se arrepintiera y, en su lugar, colocó la mano en su mentón, trayendo los labios de ella hacia los de él, presionándolos en un beso profundo y prolongado.

Era la clase de beso que te atraía.

La clase de beso donde era el más suave, pero a la vez el más poderoso, como si estuviera hecho puramente para la intimidad, un acto para demostrar aprecio.

La clase de beso donde de repente perdías cualquier pensamiento coherente dentro la burbuja temporal de placer que creaba.

La clase de beso donde nada importaba más que el hecho de conseguir más del mismo.

El beso de Draco Malfoy…

Ella supuso que nadie en verdad podría igualarlo.

Parecía un siglo atrás cuando ella había estado así la última vez.

No podía creer lo mucho que la afectaba, lo mucho que de repente lo quería.

Era un dulce veneno, tan malo para ella pero aun así lo tomaba de todas maneras.

Hermione casi lloró cuando terminó.

Pero no era por el hecho de que había terminado, sino porque estaba disgustada con ella misma, por lo mucho que había querido el beso, en lo mucho que había gemido cuando él se apartó.

Era una experiencia enigmática, algo que una persona no podía describir realmente en palabras.

—En verdad pensé que habías muerto —Draco susurró contra sus labios, sonando más gentil de lo que ella lo había escuchado la última vez. Él tenía los ojos cerrados como si sintiera dolor mientras la acercaba más a él, tocando sus frentes mientras él recorría con las manos su cuerpo esbelto.

—Entonces lamento decepcionarte —Hermione respondió fríamente, empujándolo pero su pecho era duro como una piedra, sacándole toda la energía que le quedaba.

—¿Cuándo has aprendido a hablarme de esa manera? —De repente, él estaba de nuevo enojado, le arrancó un gemido de sus labios al tirar suavemente de su cabello, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás para besarle su mandíbula expuesta y el cuello en el proceso.

—Desde el día que me dejaste y elegiste convertirte en un asesino —ella espetó las palabras como si fuera veneno acido, escuchando su propio corazón hablar con resentimiento.

Draco se detuvo ante sus palabras. Hermione pudo sentir como se tensó contra su pecho. Sus manos seguían quietas y tiesas sobre su cintura, y su respiración se agitó un poco. Hermione podía jurar que había pasado una eternidad antes de que él comenzara a apartarse de ella, la cama se movió cuando lo hizo.

Se puso de pie por un momento, mirándola como si él pudiera derretirla con esos ojos grises intensos. Parecía tan alto en esa posición, tan dominante, tan imperante, como si ella fuera la pieza de propiedad que él poseía y que no podía moverse ni hacer nada hasta que él se lo dijera.

Ella en verdad no podía leer el ceño fruncido y la pizca de dolor en sus rasgos. Se sintió como si estuviera usando una máscara que estaba moldeada con las expresiones de su rostro, si la ironía lo permitiera.

Hermione observó como finalmente se movió, y retiró tranquilamente una bandeja de desayuno como si él la hubiera hecho ese mismo día —. Necesitas comer —dijo, sin mostrar ninguna expresión, mientras colocaba la bandeja de madera con huevos revueltos, salchicha, croquetas de patatas, morcilla, hongos, sopa de tomate y chocolate caliente delante de ella. Un narciso amarillo inclinado suavemente hacia ella en su jarrón de cristal.

— _Aquí tienes —el pequeño Draco murmuró después de un largo silencio. Sacó el narciso alborotado que tenía en su bolsillo hace un rato y lo empujo hacia ella, sin mirarla y mirando directamente el suelo._

— _¿Para mí?_

— _No seas tonta. Por supuesto que es para ti —él refunfuñó mientras empujaba más el narciso._

— _Gracias —ella sonrió ligeramente mientras aceptaba su pequeño regalo. El narciso lucía un poco aplastado y se dobló levemente frente a ella._

— _Se aplastó un poco en mi bolsillo —Draco explicó. Sus mejillas pálidasparecían humedecidas con besos carmesí._

Narcisos…

— _Aun así, él está un poco loco al enamorarse de una piedra/roca —Adrian contestó._

— _No importa, aun así, lo encuentro muy romántico —ella sonrió con ojos soñadores al viento._

— _Si esa historia te importa tanto, deberías colocar algo especial en ella. Aquí tienes —él sonrió mientras le daba un rosa y la colocaba entre las páginas. —Ahora recordarás lo romántica que es esa historia. Normalmente, los hombres que están enamorados les dan a sus chicas flores._

 _Hermione quedo en silencio por un momento, hasta que finalmente sonrió y dijo en voz baja —Una vez, Draco me dio un narciso._

Si no estuviera consciente de la situación, podría jurar que hubiera parecido como uno de esos momentos más dulces.

Ella vio como él se sentó delicadamente delante de ella, sumergió la cuchara dentro de la sopa, tomando una buena cantidad y soplándola ligeramente, incluso probó su temperatura un poco antes de llevar la cuchara delante de sus labios.

—Abre —ordenó. Había algo con su tono, su dominio en general fue lo que hizo que lo obedeciera al instante.

—Buena chica —su mal humor parecía disminuir un poco, sabiendo que ella esta vez no estaba luchando. Hermione se sentía avergonzada de sí misma por perder solo por la comida, pero olía realmente muy bien y tenía mucha hambre para importarle. Ni siquiera pudo recordar la última vez que comió.

La comida preparada parecía tandeliciosa para ser ignorada que ella quería comer todo a un ritmo rápido, pero Draco no la dejó tocar ninguno de los cubiertos. Le servía y la alimentaba y ella no tuvo otra elección que dejarlo hacer. Ocasionalmente, besaba su cabeza y limpiaba los lados de sus labios con su pulgar.

Era muy incomodo, sentarse allí como un niño y ser alimentado.

Pero había algo en la manera que él lo hacía que lo hizo parecer natural. Pero, de nuevo, este era Draco Malfoy. Era un maestro de la manipulación, un maestro de la mentira.

—¿Te gustó tu comida? —pregunto finalmente después de una comida deliciosa. Era evidente que sí ya que había comido todo, pero parecía como si él estuviera buscando su consentimiento en palabras ya que esperó atentamente su respuesta.

—S-sí, gracias —dijo ella, no queriendo que él volviera a perder los estribos.

—En un rato saldré —dijo él mientras metía un mechón de sus rizos detrás de su oreja—. Pero las criadas que contraté personalmente te cuidaran mientras yo no esté.

Hermione no estaba escuchando ya que se aisló en sí misma, paseando su mirada alrededor de la enorme y majestuosa habitación.

Ella sabía que tenía una misión que realizar. Ya tendría que haber comenzado a esta altura. El tiempo estaba pasando y rápido.

Draco iba a ir a una parte. Al menos ella tendría que preguntarle al respecto, probar su suerte para conseguir algo, utilizar su encanto para hacerlo hablar. Después de todo era su trabajo.

Pero no estaba haciendo nada.

¿No era su trabajo conseguir reunir toda la información que pudiera?

Pero ¿por qué no lo podía hacer ahora?

¿Era porque no quería saber así no podía reportar nada?

Draco merecía cualquiera de los castigos que venía en su camino.

Pero ¿ella estaba realmente dispuesta a participar en su entrega?

—Hermione ¿me estás escuchando? No quiero que salgas. ¿Me escuchas? Sólo puedes quedarte aquí, y en la biblioteca conectada a esta habitación. Regresaré a tiempo para cenar —Draco le dijo antes de darle otro beso—. Sé una buena chica —susurró, y con eso, se había marchado.

Fue minutos después que las sirvientas de Hermione entraron, como fue prometido. Eran dos mujeres ancianas de aspecto demacrado; de esas personas que parecían poseer y administrar un viejo dormitorio. Ella esperaba al menos hablar con ellas de cualquier cosa, solo para evitar la locura del silencio, pero ellas parecían haber venido solo por negocios y nada más.

Parecían como si algunos Dementores las hubiera besado un poco, succionando todas sus emociones. Aunque tal vez eso era lo que había realmente sucedido.

De todas formas ¿qué otra cosa podía esperar de este lugar?

— _Mi Lady_ , el joven lord nos ha ordenado atender cualquiera de sus necesidades. Su almuerzo será enviado al mediodía. Y la ayudaremos a prepararse para la cena antes de que él regrese. Si necesita de nuestra asistencia, solo haga sonar la campana. Está conectada a nuestros cuartos y estaremos aquí en breve —una de ellas le informó mientras colocaba una pequeña campana dorada sobre la mesa clásica de madera semicircular.

Ella se sintió como si estuviera en una jaula de oro con sus horarios planificados por adelantado.

Se sintió como la época de las reglas de la tía Genevieve otra vez.

—Eso sería todo, _mi lady_ —hicieron una reverencia y giraron para marcharse.

—Esperen, ¿se van ahora? —Hermione preguntó. Sabía que sonaba como una niña, pero en verdad quería cualquier seguridad de que estaba con algunos seres vivos, aunque sus expresiones parecieran de personas muertas.

—Nos puede llamar si necesita algo. Mientras tanto, la biblioteca conectada a su habitación la mantendrá ocupada. Regresaremos para su servicio de almuerzo como también para su preparación para el joven lord antes de la cena —una de ellas le dijo antes de inclinarse ante ella una vez más y alejarse cerrando la puerta. Solo parecían repetir lo que ya le habían dicho como si fueran maquinas muggles programadas para hacer eso. Tenían facciones vacías que le hacían pensar a Hermione que apenas eran humanas.

Horas después, se quedó sola, caminando de una lado a otro ansiosa alrededor de la habitación, la biblioteca, y de regreso a la habitación otra vez; los únicos lugares a que se le permitió ir, de todas maneras no es como si tuviera otra opción.

Los libros sorprendentemente no eran suficiente para mantenerla ocupada, a pesar de lo que sus sirvientas dijeron. No era la cantidad ni la calidad. Todo estaba enlistado en sus colecciones favoritas, y habían alcanzado a una cantidad casi comparable a la misma biblioteca de Hogwarts.

Ella supuso que podía utilizarlos para su misión. Pero sus pensamientos estaban demasiados mezclados ahora para siquiera avanzar con sus planes, o incluso leer un libro. Tal vez ¿estaba posponiéndolo? O tal vez tenía mucho miedo de lo que podría aprender.

Era muy diferente a ella. Hermione Granger siempre, _siempre_ quería aprender antes que nada. Era su territorio familiar.

Pero ahora no quería estar familiarizada con nada.

Tampoco era solo por el hecho de que la habitación era demasiado grande para que ella explorase todo.

Se trataba de que la realidad de _todo_ dentro fuera familiar porque fue completamente alterado para satisfacer sus deseos.

— _¿Qué otra cosa quiere mi princesa? —Draco se rió mientras rodaba la cintura de Hermione cuando se sentó sobre él en una mecedora como una niña pequeña sobre el regazo de Papá Noel, ambos mirando satisfechos las luces brillantes de su primer árbol de Navidad juntos._

— _Libros, montones y montones libros en una biblioteca junto a mi habitación —ella asintió feliz, fingiendo una postura soñadora como si lo hubiera pensado un millón de veces._

— _Demasiado predecible —él se rió ante sus pequeños procedimientos. —¿Qué más?_

— _Quiero una cena a la luz de las velas junto al balcón. Quiero una manta suave y muchos almohadones al lado de la chimenea y ¡oh! Una pequeña mesa al lado así puedo comer mis delicias favoritas._

— _Galletitas —Draco asintió serio, haciéndola reír y enterrar la cabeza en su cuello._

— _Que mi tía no escuche eso. Me va a encerrar en un armario hasta que asuma la responsabilidad de mi dieta._

— _Tu tía se ha vuelto loca, ¿sabes? Creo que tiene que dejar de vigilar tu dieta. Tú ya estás en forma. Si hay alguien que lo necesita, creo que es ella —le dijo Draco, dejando a su novia boquiabierta como si él hubiera dicho una mala palabra, aunque también había una pizca de travesura en su expresión sorprendida._

— _Si ella escucha eso, entonces nos mata a los dos —Hermione se rió mientras Draco le besaba el mentón suavemente._

— _Como si pudiera hacer eso conmigo cuidándote; resulta ser que soy muy bueno con los hechizos, ¿sabías? —dijo engreído._

— _¿En serio? —ella desafió._

— _Sí, y puedo darte todo lo que quiero._

— _¿Incluso un árbol más grande la próxima Navidad?_

— _¿Eso es todo? ¿Sólo un árbol más grande? —Draco sonrió. —Puedo regresar a ese bosque espantoso para dártelo si quieres. ¿Qué otra cosa quieres? —agregó con aire de suficiencia._

 _Hermione se rió mientras se inclinaba un poco para acercarse más a él, juntando ambas manos alrededor de su nuca. —En realidad no quiero nada, Draco. Te quiero a ti, te quiero solo a ti._

Hermione sintió las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas mientras levantaba la mirada hacia el árbol de Navidad más grande.

Él había cumplido todas las promesas, excepto la última.

Era curioso como ella había conseguido todo lo que había deseado, excepto lo que más quería.

Parecía más curioso como las cosas no podían funcionar.

Porque ella acababa de parpadear, y él ya no estaba.

El antiguo Draco no estaba en ninguna parte esta vez.

Ella no podía sentir la seguridad y el amor que había sentido por más tiempo.

Ahora estaba enfrentando al heredero del Señor Tenebroso, no su Draco.

Cuando ella miró en sus ojos, todo lo que pudo ver fueron las lágrimas de súplica de Ginny cuando murió, la mirada de terror de las personas esa noche.

Todo lo que podía ver era…fuego.

Fuego y nada más.

.

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,

.

Hermione se sintió como una ofrenda a los dioses mientras permanecía allí parada. Llevaba un vestido blanco y largo, que mostraba la piel cremosa desde sus hombros hasta la parte baja de su espalda donde se unen a sus caderas. La sexy V profunda que mostraba su escote mientras el vestido ondulante abrazaba las curvas de su cuerpo perfectamente como una diosa griega.

Sus rizos largos estaban bellamente estilizados en un recogido al estilo Griego, con un moño bajo, sujeto con horquillas de plata cristalizada.

Las sirvientas le habían hecho bien y sin ninguna otra palabra le dejaron otra vez sola dentro del enorme y solitario lugar.

Ahora, mientras se miraba delante del espejo, recordó una vez más los restos de su pasado, como una sombra que nunca se iría al menos que estuviera oscuro.

Esa noche era muy pequeña. Tenía solo cuatro años.

Estaba dando vueltas y vueltas en círculos, mirando las luces de candelabro de cristal de la fiesta. Era la primera fiesta oficial de la sociedad que su madre la había llevado.

La pequeña Hermione era la chica más feliz de la tierra.

Todos le decían que era hermosa. Todos la alababan. Era una hermosa princesa y todos la adoraban.

A ella le encantó todo de esa noche: la música, las risas, las luces, el espectro de matices mientras bailaban a lo largo de su vestido plumoso y suave.

Hasta que se tropezó con sus pies y se chocó con un camarero que realizando el servicio _à l'anglaise_ en la mesa del Ministro.

Su madre nunca había estado más enojada. Sin embargo, mantuvo la compostura toda la noche, disculpándose sin parar con el Ministro, quien fue lo suficientemente amable para reírse de su ropa casi empapada. Pero cuando regresaron a casa, comenzó el castigo. Ella fue arrastrada al armario y la encerraron allí por dos días, solo le abrieron para sus comidas.

Fueron los dos peores días de la infancia de Hermione. Hasta el presente, todavía podía recordar y escuchar sus llantos de suplicas, la voz tranquilizadora de Nana Demelza detrás de la puerta del armario y el silencio y la apatía de su madre.

Pero en ese momento, a una edad muy temprana, ella supo… que era solo un trofeo.

— _Algún día, lo verás. Algún día entenderás el camino que tengo preparado para ti. Te mirarás delante del espejo y sonreirás ante tu belleza. Las mujeres sangre pura te envidiarán porque sus hombres prácticamente se arrodillaran ante ti. Eres la esperanza de esta familia, Hermione. Algún día lo verás y lo entenderás…_

Ella finalmente vio el porqué, pero esa sonrisa prometida todavía no existía.

—Tal vez ahora lo veo, madre…lo que me hiciste. Pero aun así no comprendo, por qué nunca me amaste —ella susurró, hablando con su propio reflejo en el espejo. —¿Al menos sentiste algo por mí? ¿Aunque sea un poco? No era mala, ¿cierto? Hice todo para ser una buena hija.

—Tsk. Estás llorando otra vez.

Hermione no tuvo que girar para ver el hombre que aparecía en el espejo cuando se acercó más, detrás de ella. Entrelazando lentamente los brazos alrededor de su cintura, besó su hombro mientras la abrazaba más cerca de su cuerpo.

—No puedes obligar a nadie a que te ame —le dijo—. Como así tampoco puedes obligar a nadie a que deje de amarte —Hizo una pausa por un momento, levantando la mano para secar suavemente las lágrimas con su pulgar—. Luchas cuando estás triste. Luchas cuando tienes miedo. Pero no llores, Princesa. Nunca. Recuérdalo —susurró mientras miraba intensamente su reflejo en el espejo, sus ojos se llenaron de pronto de pura lujuria mientras miraba hambriento el reflejo de su cuerpo.

—¿Y eso es lo que haces? ¿Aunque sabes que estás equivocado? —ella exhaló cuando el dedo de él rozó sus labios, mientras que la otra mano acariciaba su cintura.

—No hay mal o bien, solo ganar y perder. Y yo _siempre_ gano —él susurró roncamente en sus oídos, apretándola mientras le daba énfasis a la palabra.

—No puedes seguir así, Draco —ella susurró temerosa, casi suplicando. Sabía que era imposible, una ilusión inalcanzable pensar que alguna vez podría cambiar a alguien en un instante. Pero su mirada la hizo pensar que podía, como si ella contuviese algo en él.

Quizás…

—Tú no me dices qué hacer, ese es mi trabajo —le dijo con fuerza antes de oler la piel de su cuello como si él pudiera absorber toda su esencia —. Y nadie más puede tenerte. Me aseguraré de eso —susurró roncamente antes de sacar algo de su bolsillo.

Hermione jadeó cuando sintió el peso familiar de la piedra que ahora adornaba su escote. Estaba respirando tan rápido; miles de emociones entraron en ella cuando contempló el hermoso diamante en forma de pera con brillantes en forma de lágrima de color verde esmeralda alrededor de la misma.

—¿C-cómo…? —ella apenas pudo terminar la pregunta cuando se ahogó con sus palabras.

Se le había dado a Ginny y le recordaba a su muerte y al hecho que este hombre justo aquí era responsable de todo.

—Ni siquiera te _atrevas_ a darle esto a alguien otra vez, Princesa, o vas a saber exactamente lo que les pasará —le advirtió mientras un dedo viajaba delicadamente en su brazo, hacia su hombro y cuello, yendo hacia la parte superior de sus pechos donde descansaba el collar.

Las caricias suaves y provocadoras estaban haciendo que se le erizara la piel. Sus ojos estaban comenzando a revolotear ante la electricidad que parecía provocar en ella. Ahora todos los pensamientos coherentes, e incluso el rostro de Ginny estaban comenzando a desvanecerse.

Todo lo que ella pudo sentir fueron sus manos. Y era la sensación más culposa y pecaminosa en el mundo.

—Eres tan hermosa. No puedo creer que me hayas arruinado así —respiró con voz ronca. Sus acciones se estaban volviendo más y más desenfrenadas y ella no pudo evitar gemir.

Ella jadeó cuando sintió algo empujando su espalda y se sonrojó violentamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era. Estaba familiarizada con eso y ya lo había sentido antes, cada vez que se involucraban demasiado en sus prohibidas sesiones furtivas de besos en los rincones de la mansión de la tía Genevieve o incluso en aquellas ocasiones que él se la robaba y se escondían en la curva oculta de la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

—Puedes sentir eso ¿no es cierto? —él le susurró con voz ronca. —Es por ti —. De repente sus manos estaban sobre ella, presionando sus pechos que parecían demasiado excitados para encontrarse con él, jugando con ellos como hacía antes en sus momentos robados.

Él simplemente _sabía_ lo que estaba haciendo, colocando la cantidad correcta de presión, sabiendo donde tocar, donde reposar la mano.

Era verdad.

Él había memorizado su cuerpo hace mucho, y nunca lo había olvidado.

Fue instintivo como ella comenzó a arquearse y a gemir por el mayor placer. No podía creer lo mucho que había extrañado esto. Casi se había olvidado la sensación de las manos de un hombre en su cuerpo, el placer y el estado de abandono que le brindaba.

Tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar gritar y suplicar por más cuando él la mordió y succionó el pulso en la unión de su clavícula y cuello.

Era demasiado bueno, sus ojos estaban cerrados con tanta fuerza que incluso le dolió. Pero solo quería sentir más.

De pronto jadeó cuando la otra mano bajó audazmente, tomando directamente su femineidad a través de su camisón blanco de seda.

— _Esto_ es mío —él gruño, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe y mirara la posición de los dos delante del espejo.

Sus pechos estaban a punto de salir de su camisón con el brazo de Draco maniobrándolos de una manera posesiva. Sin embargo, lo que la horrorizó era el hecho de que sus piernas estaban abiertas para él. No era ella misma cuando hacía eso. Estaba demasiado desesperada para sentir ese placer cegador que él le estaba dando y era demasiado instintivo e impulsivo.

Por el amor a Merlín, incluso se sentía húmeda ahí abajo.

Él podría saber…

Pero ¿su gemido desvergonzado no lo demostraba todo?

Ella nunca había permitido que Draco la tocara ahí antes.

Había dejado que él viera su cuerpo durante esas noches de veranos prohibidas y robadas, le permitió hacer cualquier cosa con abandono mientras no se aventurara allí. Siempre había sido su acuerdo silencioso y él siempre había respetado sus deseos.

Pero ahora, él estaba rompiendo ese acuerdo descaradamente, enviándole un mensaje, fuerte y claro cuando dijo esas palabras.

Y ella se lo permitió.

Tal vez hace algún tiempo atrás, al ser atrapada en esta posición, Hermione lo hubiera pensado y considerado al saber lo mucho que amaba este hombre.

Pero todo fue dicho y hecho. Él no podía retractar todo lo que hizo y el collar que colgaba junto a la piel cerca de su corazón ya no era un símbolo de su amor, sino un símbolo de su alma diabólica, de la muerte de Ginny…

Ella ya no lo podía seguir amando.

Había un motivo para que exista un pasado.

—Suéltame —ella dijo llorando mientras alejaba su cuerpo desesperadamente de él, haciéndo que él siseara ante la pérdida de contacto.

—Deja de ser una mocosa, Hermione —él la regañó como si fuera una niña irracional. Ella odiaba cuando él hacía eso.

—¿Podrías _dejar_ de hacer eso? Deja de actuar como si fueras mi dueño porque ¡no es así! —le gritó frustrada.

—Ven aquí —él ordenó calmado, abriendo los brazos para ella.

—¡No! —Hermione gritó desafiante mientras corría hacia la puerta, llorando histéricamente y gritando mientras intentaba abrirla con todas sus fuerzas. Sabía que era inútil. Sabía que lucía como estúpida. Draco le había escondido su varita y ella se sentía impotente, su mente se volvía loca mientras pensaba en las opciones aunque sabía que no tenía ninguna.

En verdad quería largarse de aquí, sus llantos retumbaban a través de la enorme habitación mientras corría e intentaba abrir la puerta de la biblioteca, pero Draco también la había cerrado. Intentó abrir los vidrios de la puerta hacia el balcón pero también estaba cerrado, sin mencionar el hecho de que estaba rodeado por encantamientos de protección y bloqueo así ninguna alma pudiera atravesarla.

Ella finalmente estalló. Corrió en un arrebato alrededor de la habitación por lo que pareció una eternidad, llorando y gritando como una niña perdida. Todas las frustraciones e injusticias de todo eran como flechas venenosas golpeándola en diferentes direcciones

Draco solo se quedó parado allí todo el tiempo, observándola como si ella fuera alguna clase de entretenimiento.

—¿Terminaste? —pregunto simplemente cuando finalmente ella se agotó y se derrumbó en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas hacia su pecho mientras lloraba.

Pudo escuchar los pasos serenos de Draco cuando se acercaba a ella y se agachó cautelosamente para encontrar su mirada.

—Te odio —le dijo ella enojada. Esta vez no afectó nada su expresión.

—Ven —él solo volvió a ordenar mientras le ofrecía una mano —.Sólo tienes hambre. Vamos a comer.

—Estás loco —murmuró incrédula.

—La cena está esperando —él volvió a decir, todavía estirando la mano para que ella la tome. Hermione no tuvo otra elección que tomarla. De todas maneras, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Mientras más luchaba, más parecía que lo divertía.

Quería gritar al sentirse malditamente frustrada.

Estaba temblando pero se sintió entumecida cuando Draco le condujo hacia las puertas cerradas de vidrio del balcón. Ella observó, fascinada, como él agito su mano habilidosa hacia el cristal prístino. Ésta obedeció automáticamente a su amo cuando se abrió de par en par, mostrando y guiándola hacia la cena ridículamente preparada a la luz de las velas.

Hermione sintió como si estuviera flotando en el aire mientras él la guiaba, sacó una silla para ella y empujo sus hombros delicadamente para que se sentara.

La sofisticada mesa de vidrio templado con un mantel blanco de satín estaba repleta con algunos de sus platos favoritos como verduras del campo con jamón, cerezas secadas al sol y _cassis a la vinagreta_ , cordero asado servido sobre ajo asado, _demiglace_ de romero con una guarnición de frijoles y filete _mignona la parrilla_ en un _hongomorel._ La _mousse de chocolate_ lucía deliciosa junto al helado de jengibre.

Todo parecía demasiado perfecto mientras miraba los tragos y vino junto a las delicadas rosas rojas con los pétalos desparramados mágicamente desde la mesa hacia el suelo.

—Come —él ordenó una vez más, sirviéndole un poco de comida él mismo.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —ella susurró, sus ojos todavía un poco rojos e hinchados debido a su arrebato de hace un momento atrás.

—Come —él solo volvió a ordenar, un poco más firme esta vez mientras la observaba.

Hermione hizo lo que le dijeron, sin querer molestarlo, así no derribaba la mesa debido a su temperamento imposible.

De hecho la cena estuvo bastante bien, ella le concedería eso. Él no dijo ni una sola palabra así que se quedó callada, disfrutando silenciosamente la dicha temporaria que esa buena comida podía ofrecer.

Fue una buena cena tranquila,una casi cómoda…

Hasta que él comenzó a presionarla para que tomara más vino de lo que ella quería.

—Tienes que relajarte —él susurró cuando se percató que ella estaba comenzando a hiperventilarse un poco. El vino estaba comenzando a aumentar su pulso y estaba teniendo problemas para concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no fueran sus ojos poderosos y llamativos. Se sentían como rayos láseres, disparando varias chispas, derramando magia en su piel desnuda y sensible.

—Quiero ir a la cama ahora, por favor —ella le pidió pero se arrepintió de ese pedido cuando él sonrió.

—N-no de esa forma —ella chilló, sintiéndose de repente estúpida. Solo quería cerrar los ojos y olvidarse todo, olvidar esta sensación de euforia como si estuviera en un sueño solo para captar la verdadera forma de su pesadilla.

—Vamos, mi Princesa. Te llevaré a la cama —él se puso de pie y fue hacia ella, ofreciéndole una mano que ella tomó torpemente, tambaleándose un poco debido a su estado de embotamiento.

Draco parecía aprovecharse de su condición cuando la llevó delicadamente al estilo de una noche de bodas de regreso a su habitación.

Hermione no pudo evitarlo. Olía tan bien, ese aroma fresco, amaderado y picante de verano mezclado con cigarrillo y vino…ella simplemente tuvo que enterrar la cabeza en su cuello y aspirarlo. Su aroma era tan perfecto que ella tenía los dedos de sus pies arrollados.

Draco le besó la frente cariñosamente y paso el pulgar sobre su espalda desnuda antes de colocarla en la cama de doble plaza, como si fuera lo más frágil del planeta.

La sensación de la cama grande, fuerte y flexible se sentía gloriosa; tuvo que suspirar de satisfacción cuando asimiló la suavidad de la misma. Pudo sentir como se balanceaba un poco cuando Draco se puso encima de ella, a gatas, sin tocarla pero mirando intensamente su posición extendida como un predador estudiando su presa.

—No lo entiendo —él frunció el ceño. Lucía como el hombre más confundido en el mundo, como si todo lo que hubiera pensado en su vida era de repente considerado como un fraude, como si su religión adorada fuera falsa, o todo fanatismo o chovinismo, como si ella hubiera comprobado ese pensamiento, solo al estar ahí, extendida en abandono en la cama, bajo él, para _él_. —Realmente no lo entiendo —susurró frustrado mientras pasaba un dedo sobre su mejilla a un lado de sus labios medio abiertos y de regreso a sus mejillas otra vez, apartando algunos rizos de su rostro.

Hermione no pudo decir nada. Estaba completamente perdida por la manera en la que él la miraba ese momento. Sus ojos intensos estaban brillando. ¿Estaba confundido? ¿Desconcertado? Tal vez ¿perplejo? Ella no sabía.

Todo lo que sabía era que…él era hermoso.

No podía creer lo débil que podía llegar ser cuando se trataba de esto, cuando se trataba de su poder para provocar.

Ni siquiera pudo protestar cuando él hundió sus labios sobre los de ella. No pudo apartarlo cuando estaba tan ansiosa para responder sus besos, abriendo la boca para él y dejando que su lengua danzara en una batalla silenciosa con él.

Pareció como una eternidad, besarlo, pero nunca era suficiente. Quedó literalmente sin aire cuando finalmente se separaron.

—Recuerda que ahora estás en _mi_ lugar, Princesa. Y nunca más te vas a volver a ir. No dejaré que eso pase —él susurró antes de arrastrar besos urgentes desde su mandíbula hasta su cuello y hombros, sus manos se volvían más y más insistentes mientras viajaban desde sus brazos y cintura hasta la piel desnuda de su espalda.

El corazón de Hermione estaba ahora prácticamente retumbando por sus atenciones. Las sensaciones que sus manos y boca provocaban en ella estaban siendo demasiadas, haciendo que sus pechos subieran y bajaran en un estado de respiración frenética.

—Te gusta eso, ¿verdad? —él dijo jadeando roncamente en sus oídos, mordiendo su lóbulo de su oreja suavemente y sonriendo cuando ganó un jadeo pequeño y tímido, como una novia ruborizada.

—Nadie nunca podrá hacerte sentir de esta manera, Hermione. _Te_ conozco. Soy el único hombre que lo hace. Negarlo sería inútil —le dijo, respirando su aroma—. Mierda, te extrañe.

—D-Draco —Hermione gimió, sintiéndose mareada pero al mismo tiempo realmente asustada de a lo que todo esto llevaría. Las acciones de Draco se estaban volviendo cada vez más implacables… y ella lo estaba dejando. Lo estaba dejando porque le gustaba.

—Te dije que te relajaras, ¿no? —él susurró, moldeando su pecho con la mano y haciéndola que se arqueara reflexivamente ante su toque.

—Esa es mi buena chica —él ronroneó antes de arrodillarse un poco y levantarse al lado de la cama para sacarse la ropa, nunca dejando de mirar a la bruja preciosa que aún descansaba en la cama con abandono glorioso mientras se desabotonaba la camisa y se sacaba la prenda.

Él mantuvo la mirada cuando llegó a su cinturón, sacándose los pantalones y dejándolo en bóxers.

Hermione no podía tomar todo el oxigeno que necesitaba mientras la lujuria eléctrica crepitaba desde su prospero corazón hasta su núcleo mientras lo observaba parado allí, su forma hermosa, casi etérea y semidesnuda tirando todo en ella mientras miraba esos músculos tensos ondulando en su cuerpo.

—Ahora es tu turno —él le dijo de manera oscura —Desnúdate.

Fue una orden directa. Ella no pudo evitar quedarse boquiabierta.

—T-tù no puedes solo…

—Desnúdate, Hermione. Es una orden.

—¡No! —ella grito insolentemente mientras se cubría con una gran manta voluminosa, su lado rebelde y luchador de regreso—. No me puedes decir que hacer.

—Si puedo —dijo simplemente. —Desnúdate o mataré a más personas esta noche. No me gusta cuando no consigo lo que quiero, Hermione. Lo sabes.

—¡Despierta, Draco! ¡No eres un asesino!

—¿No me crees? ¿Entonces lo quieres presenciar?¿A mi…matando personas delante de ti?

Ella negó con la cabeza dócilmente, sintiendo a su corazón hundirse. Lloró con más fuerzas cuando el miedo volvió a deslizarse dentro de ella. Ella lo había olvidado temporalmente, pero era verdad. _Él ya no era más su Draco._

—Me vas a lastimar —ella lo miró, temblando de miedo. Se veía tan inocente y frá lo deshizo, suavizando sus rasgos mientras la observaba.

—Sólo va a doler por un momento —él susurró mientras le acariciaba el cuello. —Te prometo que todo va a estar bien.

El hipo de Hermione causado por su llanto se moderó un poco mientras asentía, como si fuera un niño al que le aseguraran de un esfuerzo falso sin dolor afuera del consultorio del dentista.

—Ahora quítate el camisón para mi, Princesa. Déjame ver tu cuerpo —él le susurró con la voz áspera y ella hizo lo que le dijeron, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras dejaba de llorar.

—No tiene porque ser malo, Hermione. Te lo prometo. Tú, y yo…podemos ser felices juntos. No tienes que luchar.

Él estaba lleno de promesas, pero eran como hermosas ilusiones de luz, como esos impresionantes cristales rotos brillando bajo los rayos de luz. Solo los puedes mirar desde lejos. Si miras más de cerca puedes lastimarte los ojos, las tocas y te cortarás, las dejas quedarse por más tiempo bajo el sol contigo y te quemarás…

Los ojos de Draco brillaban con pura lujuria mientras la miraba como se desvestía lentamente y nerviosa para _él_. Era tan inocente, tan ingenua, tan inmaculada, tan inconsciente de la belleza que poseía…y era suya.

—Tan hermosa —él susurró mientras se sentaba apropiadamente para mirar su cuerpo desnudo, levantando la mano lentamente para soltar las horquillas de plata cristalizada de su recogido y quitando el último cierre que los mantenía juntos.

Cuando sus rizos fluyeron suavemente en sus hombros al liberarse de sus ataduras, la respiración de él se agitó.

Miraba encantado, cautivado como un audaz e intrépido marinero que después de un largo viaje finalmente veía a la sirena más hermosa que había visto jamás.

—Acuéstate para mí, Princesa —él susurró, y ella lo hizo, exponiendo su gloriosa forma a él, sus pechos subiendo y bajando debido a su respiración excitante y nerviosa. —Mierda, eres demasiado hermosa —él gimió, pasando las manos ásperas desde sus piernas bien formadas a su caderas bien redondeadas, a la curva de su esbelta cintura, finalmente tomó sus pechos antes de zambullirse para besarla.

De repente, él quería más; la lujuria poderosa e infinita estaba fluyendo de su sistema sin parar, si él se detenía sentía que la muerte podía ser inevitable. Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras lo dejaba que tocara su cuerpo, besando, mordiendo, succionando y lamiendo ruidosa y estridentemente su piel brillante y adictiva. Estaba fuera de control, y ella no podía hacer nada para detenerlo.

Las emociones de ella se estaban fusionando brutalmente con el tono de su corazón cuando sintió que él usaba su cuerpo una y otra vez, tocando y besándola, recordándole que ningún hombre podría hacer esto excepto él, que ella fue creada para _él_ , para su placer.

Cada toque, cada caricia era intoxicante, como si ella estuviera flotando en el aire, siendo abducida por el viento para descender, en ese terrible y devastador placer a su corazón, a su vientre y ese lugar sagrado entre sus piernas. Algo rugió en sus oídos, como una efervescencia eléctrica de ese fuerte deseo embriagador que fluía de ella.

Estaba tan perdida en la sensación que ya no sabía qué hacer. No quería que se detuviera mientras él continuaba sus atenciones hambrientas sobre su cuerpo.

Draco ahora estaba maldiciendo mientras comenzaba a sacarse los bóxers de su cuerpo tembloroso y lleno de lujuria, necesitando con urgencia sentir más, enterrarse dentro de ella.

Hermione estaba aterrada cuando finalmente vio su longitud. Sabía que era imposible siquiera cubrir la mitad de ella, pero él comenzó a tranquilizarla de nuevo, diciéndole que estaba bien, susurrando palabras de promesas sin fin solo para calmarla. En ese momento, ella intentó olvidar todo, intentó con fuerzas aceptar sus promesas, cediendo a esa falsa seguridad.

Ella sabía que todo no era tan bueno como sonaba, pero después de todo, la vida no era un lecho de rosas.

Esto era lo más cercano al final feliz que alguna vez iba a conseguir.

Draco le había prometido una vida segura, una casa que ella quería, incluso los hijos si ella quisiera. Él dijo que se casaría con ella y le daría todo. Dijo que le entregaría el mundo. Dijo que podría morir por ella…dijo que la amaba.

Y ella lo acepto, en el calor del momento, lo aceptó.

Incluso si ella supiera, en el fondo, que esa vida segura que él le estaba ofreciendo era para que ella estuviera escondida mientras sabía que había personas que eran asesinadas todos los días; que la casa que él le estaba ofreciendo era una mansión con un encantamiento protector muy parecido a una prisión, que sus hijos algún día sufrirían el mismo destino que ella tuvo. El mundo que él le daría sería el mundo de pérdidas y duelo interminable. Él moriría por ella pero él ya estaba muerto hace mucho tiempo. La amaba, pero ya no tenía corazón.

Hermione gritó y lloró en el momento que él finalmente la había tomado, la mezcla del dolor inicial y placer cegador que se creó después era demasiado para ella. Lloró por todo, lloró de placer, lloró de dolor, lloró por su vergonzoso abandono, lloró por el pasado perdido, lloró por el futuro sombrío, lloró por la pérdida de inocencia…

Draco la contempló por un momento, quedándose completamente quieto por ella, besándola y murmurando interminables palabras tranquilizadoras. De alguna manera, el escuchar esas palabras la calmó, aunque sabía que solo eran dulces mentiras.

Él esperó hasta que estuviera bien para volver a moverse, y cuando ella se había acomodado, él fue más profundo hasta que se hundió hasta la empuñadora, arrastrando su cuerpo con el de él como un emperador codicioso en la primera noche de supremacía.

La cama de doble plaza se balanceaba con cada embestida de Draco, los nudillos de Hermione estaban tan blancos como las sabanas que sostenían y arrugaban debajo de ella. Pudo escuchar el crujido del lecho de la cama mezclándose con sus fuertes gemidos y jadeos, junto con el choque de la fricción de sus cuerpos…piel con piel…alma con alma.

En los últimos momentos, Draco la obligó a mirarlo. Casi gritando y rogándole que le dijera que lo amaba, y ella lo hizo; porque en ese momento, ella ya no era la que hablaba. Tal vez era su naturaleza sexual, o tal vez solo su corazón. O tal vez en realidad no lo había dejado de amar. No lo sabía. ¿Era posible amar un monstruo?

Ella ni siquiera estaba pensando. Las sensaciones de estallidos eran demasiado para siquiera considerar algo. Era imposible hacerlo cuando su sangre se había convertido en lava que fluía sin parar en sus venas, pinchando y picando brutalmente cada parte y compartimiento que atravesaba.

No sabía como había sucedido, pero ella había arqueado toda la parte inferior de su cuerpo a él, aferrándose a la sensación insaciable dentro de su sistema cuando finalmente acabó y gritó su nombre. Era demasiado poderoso; podía jurar que casi había muerto. Solo segundos después, él la siguió, casi forzando sus músculos con su poderosa fuerza motriz saciando lo insaciable.

Se abrazaron mutuamente en el final y después, temblando inevitablemente por la fuerza apasionante de las actividades que habían realizado, se aferraron uno al otro como si hubieran estado hecho de esa manera desde un principio.

Draco la abrazó fuertemente, de manera tan posesiva que ella se quedó allí, sobre su pecho, como la disposición de Eva cuando salió del pecho de Adán en la creación del mundo.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que su respiración agitada cesó en algunas más tranquilas.

Cuando Hermione levantó la mirada, Draco estaba profundamente dormido, pleno y satisfecho.

Hermione intentó salir de su agarre pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue girar al lado de su cama. Draco gruñó en su sueño y la sujetó aún más cerca de la cintura, acariciando su cuello mientras dormía profundamente detrás de ella, sus cuerpos desnudos y exhaustos brillaban en la noche.

Ella estaba llena de emociones crudas. El deseo embriagador ahora se había ido y era reemplazado por una profunda culpa.

Ella podía ver ahora las expresiones de decepción y disgusto de todos por lo que acababa de suceder. Pudo ver el rostro de Ginny lleno de lágrimas, mirándola y culpándola por no haber luchado por ella. Pudo ver el rostro asqueado de Theo, acusándola por una promesa que ni siquiera pudo cumplir. Pudo ver el rostro de inexpresivo de Harry mirándola, como si ella se mereciera lo que iba a venir por lo que había hecho.

Mientras las estrellas brillaban en el cielo en el medio de la noche fría de diciembre, Hermione Granger lloró hasta quedarse dormida, suplicando para que el hombre de la bolsa se la llevara lejos de este mundo y nunca la regresara de nuevo.

* * *

 **Canción para este capítulo: "Not Even Human" de Angel Taylor**

* * *

 **NdT: ¡Hola mis queridas lectoras! Tanto tiempo, ¿no?…créanme que las extrañe mucho. **

**Como muchos que ya han leído mis traducciones saben que mi mamá sufre de Parkinson, y yo al ser hija única estoy las 24 hs con ella, cuidándola; y si bien siempre decía que era algo agotador, nos pasó la desgracia de que ella se cayó y se quebró la cadera a mediados de abril; estuvimos internadas casi un mes en la clínica, la operaron…y todavía está en proceso de recuperación. Eso por un lado, por otro lado todo esto hizo que avanzara su deterioro cognitivo, y por lo que me dijo la doctora lamentablemente no hay vuelta atrás, y no voy adentrarme en detalles, pero básicamente es tener un niño a tu cargo, y lo que más duele es que a veces no me reconoce. Así que si antes era agotador, ahora es el doble para el cuerpo, la mente y el corazón.**

 **Por todo eso, he tenido que dejar todo de lado…pero este ha sido mi gran vía de escape, la estoy retomando poco a poco y si bien no pienso dejar me va a tomar más tiempo de lo esperado, así que paciencia amigas y espero que me puedan enviar sus mejores vibras porque las super necesito.**

 **Con respecto a la historia, no me canso de decir que los personajes son muy OCC, y a medida que avancen van a encontrar cosas con las que no están de acuerdo, el ver una Hermione así de sumisa, las puede sacar de las casillas más con los tiempos que estamos viviendo, pero acuérdense que la autora se tomó todos los capítulos anteriores para intentar justificar el porqué de sus decisiones. Comprendo si no quieren seguir leyendo, y están en todo su derecho, pero recuerden que es solo una historia dentro de un universo infinito de fanfics.**

 **Y por último, quiero darle la Bienvenida a Miss Ferret, que me brinda su ayuda y conocimiento para corregir los capítulos. Acuérdense que yo traduzco, pero ellas son los ángeles que me pulen los errores para traerle una mejor calidad de lectura. ¡Gracias chicas!**

 **Eso es todo por ahora, espero que hayan podido leer hasta el final. Gracias a muchas por acompañarme a través de sus hermosas palabras, en estos momentos difíciles. Les deseo lo mejor, y valoren a sus padres, en verdad se los digo, no esperen que paso algo feo para darse cuenta que los quieren.**


	32. Besos Pecaminosos, Toques Manchados

**Disclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personajes, del mundo de Harry Potter, me pertenecen. Todos pertenecen a JK Rowling. La trama es de BelleOfSummer.**

 **Esté capitulo fue beteado por HunterLight Araiza y MissFerret.**

* * *

" **Almost Perfect, Almost Yours"**

 **Capítulo XXXII**

 **Besos Pecaminosos, Toques Manchados**

" _ **¿Para qué es el ser amado? Ella es eso que yo no soy. En el acto de amor, yo soy puramente hombre y ella es puramente mujer. Ella es ella y yo soy yo, y estrechados sé que ella absolutamente no es yo, que yo absolutamente no soy ella, sé que somos totalmente dos, la luz y la oscuridad, y cuán infinito, eterno e incomprensible para nosotros es ese todo avasallante que formamos"**_

 _ **-D.H. Lawrence**_

* * *

Despertarse ante dos ojos grises mirándote intensamente no era exactamente una experiencia típicamente surrealista. Era surrealista, pero nunca típica.

Era una gran paradoja, cuando un espíritu maligno podía lucir de alguna manera como un ángel inocente, con su pelo rubio brillando inmaculadamente con los rayos del sol de la mañana, formando un aura irreprochable deslizándose justo por encima de su cabeza. Era la que ella había visto cuando eran niños, cada vez que el sol tocaba su cabello en ese jardín idílico que ellos llamaban paraíso.

Ella quería tocar el halo, sentir deslizándose sobre su piel, para sentirle hacer cosquillas. Pero el tocar sólo le haría abrir los ojos a la verdad de lo que era esa hermosa ilusión. Una quimera de su pasado perdido. Era como perseguir el fin del arcoíris y sabiendo que allí nunca estaba la olla de oro.

Los ojos siempre eran los culpables, pero la mayoría de las veces era siempre el corazón ciego.

—Buen día, Princesa —él susurró en esa voz ronca y licuada tan característica de él y que sonaba armónico para ella, repercutiendo a través del misterioso céfiro,tirando de ella, hipnotizándola.

Luego él sonrió, luciendo majestuosamente como el mismo príncipe oscuro.

Los extraños podían ir y venir, pero ella era una de esas personas quienes viajarían y cruzarían los océanos solo para presenciar esa gloriosa sonrisa.

Su rostro mostraba lo opuesto de todo. Ella estaba casi convencida de que estaban en un mundo diferente, que él era el hombre que ella amaba y todas las complicaciones simplemente desaparecían.

Él lucía tranquilo, feliz…en paz.

Ella quería volver a llorar por la falsa impresión.

—Logré tener un día libre. ¿Puedes imaginarlo? El Señor Tenebroso rara vez le da esa mierda a sus seguidores. Él me valora más que cualquiera de ellos, incluso del mismo Snape —le dijo orgulloso, como un niño que quería obtener el orgulloso reconocimiento por lo que acababa de lograr.

De repente, Hermione se sintió enferma hasta la médula. ¿Un día libre? ¿Un día libre de qué? ¿De asesinar personas?

Él le estaba hablando sobre lo que era ser un Mortífago en un tono de normalidad estoica. Sentía nauseas por todo el asunto.

—Por favor no me recuerdes lo que eres —Hermione de alguna manera encontró su voz. Parecía vengativa, pero no le importaba.

El buen humor de Draco pareció amargarse de repente. Hermione podía ver los músculos de su pecho desnudo, ondulando un poco, su mandíbula apretada parecía que estaba poniendo a prueba su paciencia.

Su visión se dirigió inconscientemente en una línea recta hacia a su brazo, manchado con la marca tenebrosa. La había visto la noche anterior, pero en verdad nunca la había registrado en su mente confusa y casi inestable.

Cuando Draco se percató de que ella estaba mirando fijo a su marca, se puso de pie abruptamente, casi como si estuviera avergonzado, pero ella no estaba segura. Después de todo, él era un experto en las caras inexpresivas.

Hermione observó como él tomo su bata negra satinada, vistiéndose como un rey mientras se ponía delante de ella —.Deja de arruinar nuestra mañana, Princesa. Te lo advierto —le dijo severamente.

Hermione solo frunció los labios y apartó la mirada cuando él intento besarla. Él suspiro y le besó la mejilla.

—Ven, las sirvientas van arreglar las sabanas —él ordenó mientras abría una bata blanca de seda para que ella se la pusiera.

Hermione se sonrojo profundamente, dándose cuenta de las manchas de sangre que estaban dispersas en las sabanas. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera protestar, Draco se acercó para envolver la bata alrededor de sus hombros, obligándola delicadamente a que se pusiera la prenda. No hizo falta que le dijeran dos veces mientras deslizaba sus brazos en la bata y se puso de pie con él mientras la traía más cerca, sus brazos estaban rodeándola posesivamente por la cintura mientras miraban los restos de las actividades de la noche anterior.

—¿Ves eso? Esa es una prueba de mi derecho sobre ti —él susurró en su oído, sonando muy orgulloso y presumido.

Hermione solo se quería derretir por la vergüenza que sentía en el momento que las sirvientas junto con dos elfos domésticos entraron. No podía creer que había sangrado tanto. Sabía que Draco al menos había tenido en cuenta que era su primera vez, pero tampoco había sido delicado con ella. Él siempre había sido apasionado con todo y no era una sorpresa. La intensidad había sido demasiada e incluso se sentía un poco adolorida hasta ahora.

Sin embargo, si las sirvientas habían notado las manchas, no lo demostraron; por lo que Hermione, por una vez, estaba muy agradecida. Los elfos domésticos estaban demasiado asustados para importarle ya que las criadas le daban órdenes como perros. Parecían carentes de emociones mientras doblaban cuidadosamente la ropa de cama para ordenarla como su joven amo les había ordenado.

Esto rompió el corazón de Hermione; pero no podía hacer nada cuando esos brazos fuertes estaban impidiendo moverse ni siquiera un centímetro.

Luego de eso, Draco la llevo en brazos a la ducha.

A él le encantaba llevarla en brazos. Ella no sabía porque se lo permitía. Tal vez, estaba demasiado asustada para importarle.

Cuando él le saco la bata, ella no pudo evitar retroceder un poco y cubrirse. Esto hizo a Draco reír, recordándole una vez más que en verdad no tenía necesidad de hacer eso cuando habían hecho mucho más la noche anterior.

Él era diferente esa mañana, casi como si hubiera cambiado de su frío exterior a su antiguo ser; el antiguo Draco que siempre le sonreía dulcemente, el antiguo Draco que tendría en cuenta su comodidad por encima de cualquier cosa.

Él lavo su cuerpo como si la adorara. Era de lo más gentil, asegurándose pasar la esponja suavemente sobre sus puntos adoloridos, sacando la sangre seca de sus piernas, secándolas como si estuviera prometiendo su amor por ella.

El sol que atravesaba las ventanas de cristal tocaba la piel de ambos en su brillo más dulce, calentándolos en la enorme bañera. Cada gota de agua era como piedras preciosas brillando en sus cuerpos desnudos mientras se miraban entre ellos como si fuera otra vez la primera vez.

Tal vez era un tiempo prestado. Tal vez no podría haber más que un momento alquilado, pero aun así, un momento cierto, sin importar lo rápido que podía ser, nunca podía ser olvidado por el corazón que recuerda.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —Draco susurró mientras trazaba las suaves gotas de agua sobre su piel, dibujando patrones con su dedo sobre su cuello y hombros.

—¿No eres capaz de ya saber eso? —le pregunto ella ironizando. Snape le había advertido de la supremacía de Draco en el arte de la Legeremancia, incluso enseñándole el más poco alcance de Oclumancia solo para prepararla de una posible amenaza antes de entregarla a este lugar. Fue muy difícil de aprender y ni siquiera había aprendido la mitad de lo básico. Si Draco quisiera, podría haber entrado en su mente y ella no podría haber hecho nada al respecto.

Sin embargo, cuando ella le dijo al profesor Snape que todavía no estaba preparada, él simplemente le dio la espalda y le dijo que no importaba. Ni siquiera parecía amenazado por el hecho de que Draco pudiera saber el secreto de ellos y todo se desmoronaría. No tenían tiempo suficiente y no importaba si ella no sabía del todo.

Lo que importaba era el tiempo, dijo él.

Ella no entendió, pero tal vez fue hecha para no entender todo desde el principio.

—Para ser una chica inteligente, puedes ser muy inocente e ignorante. Pero a veces eres simplemente cruel —Draco le dijo mientras jugaba delicadamente con su cabello, girando un mechón lentamente con su dedo.

—Por favor regresa, Draco. Todavía estás a tiempo. Si estás preocupado sobre los procedimientos en la Orden puedo ayudarte. Este no eres _tú_. Por favor escúchame —ella rogaba mientras se inclinaba más cerca para tocar su rostro tranquilo, su piel pálida brillaba contra las gotas de agua.

Ella no sabía porque lo estaba haciendo, pero cada vez que Draco cambiaba a su suave exterior, sentía que le daba esperanza y necesitaba intentar otra vez y otra vez hasta que se desvanecía una vez más.

—Tú solías curarme cuando éramos niños. ¿Recuerdas? —él hablo de repente.

Ella no sabía porque él estaba hablando de esta manera. Solo podía mirarlo fijo y mientras más miraba, más hermoso se volvía, más se convertía como un sueño, más quería que todo fuera un sueño, más quería sumergirse en esa felicidad inexistente dentro de estado cataléptico.

Podía escuchar la melodía de las aguas que los rodeaba, como una canción de cuna de su vieja caja de música que siempre llevaba a su pequeño ser a un sueño lleno de imaginaciones mágicas.

—Todo era simple en ese momento. Éramos muy niños, tan ajenos al futuro —Draco comenzó a susurrar. Su voz era demasiado hermosa, sus ojos casi revoloteaban en la suavidad del zumbido delicado del viento.

Lentamente sus dedos tocaron las aguas, recorriéndola hasta que sus palmas se encontraron, deslizando las barreras del agua para finalmente sostenerse de las manos. Encajaban perfectamente, la mano delgada de él cubría casi toda su mano pequeña.

—En ese jardín, todo lo que vi fue tu rostro…como sonreías, como sostenías mi mano, como te reías, como bailabas alrededor con tu vestido que volaba con el viento. Hice una promesa conmigo mismo cuando una vez peleamos y me dejaste sentado solo en el borde del estanque —dijo él.

—Siempre fui un chico solitario, ¿sabes? Pero siempre estuve bien con eso. Siempre _quería_ estar solo, siempre quería todo para mí. Pero esa vez en el estanque cambió todo lo que quería. Sentado allí, me di cuenta que en verdad nunca quería estar solo. Y no quería nadie más que a ti. Era importante para mí. Puede que nunca sea importante para ti, pero lo era para mí. Tú tenías muchos amigos, y yo no tenía ni siquiera uno. Estaba orgulloso de mí mismo porque por primera vez, sabía que había algo que quería y que tenía algo porque luchar. Soy un hombre egoísta, Hermione. Siempre he sido egoísta. Pero tú eras todo lo que le importaba a ese chico y se lo voy a dar. Puedo hacer cualquier cosa solo para tener eso. Ellos pueden matarme. Pueden torturarme. Puedo morir intentando mantenerte conmigo, pero nunca renunciaré a ti. Tienes que saber eso —él le dijo mientras levantaba la otra mano lentamente para acariciar las lágrimas que se habían mezclado con el agua del baño en su rostro.

—No te puedes esconder de todo, Draco. Este es ahora el mundo real. Ya no somos más niños pequeños. Por favor, despierta. Esto ya no es un juego. Esto no es jugar a las escondidas. Vas a ser castigado por lo que has hecho —ella le dijo desesperada, pero él no estaba escuchando, sólo le sonreía suavemente.

Él era como una flor que moría lentamente, tan hermoso pero desaparecería en un momento, y ella estaba desesperada por salvarlo, de protegerlo de la muerte de invierno. Pero incluso su alma ya no era suficiente. Una estación es una estación, pase lo que pase, siempre prospera con el tiempo, y es el mismo tiempo el que nunca puede detenerse ni siquiera con un reloj roto.

—Tú eres un ángel, y yo no. Pero me aferraré al pecado del egoísmo si es necesario. Si todo termina, dejare que suceda —él susurró antes de inclinarse y tomar su rostro. —Pero luego, sobre todas las cosas, te mantendré más cerca.

Y luego la besó, profunda y apasionadamente.

Ella le correspondió el beso, como una ninfa caprichosa saboreando los labios del primer hombre mortal que alguna vez había visto.

Era un beso pecaminoso.

Llorar por la culpa ni siquiera borraría el hecho de lo prohibido que era.

Nunca planeó que sucediera, tan decadente, tan aberrante…pero oh tan delicioso.

Tal vez ella estaba hecha de esta forma. Tal vez en verdad era retorcida en su interior. Quería la dulzura de las lágrimas. Quería el futuro del camino angosto cubierto por la niebla en vez de la hermosa pradera abierta. Estaba tan tentada por el ensueño eterno que estaba dispuesta abandonar el realismo mismo por este momento inestable.

Quería que las manos de un asesino la tocara, sintiera su piel, acariciar en los lugares más sagrados, corromper su cuerpo con las manchas envenenadas que producía.

Ella quería que este criminal la manchara.

El agua de la bañera se deslizaba de sus dedos y palmas como seda mientras recorría con las manos su pecho tonificado, cada toque enviaba una reacción en cadena desde sus músculos, vibrando intensamente ante cada contacto.

Fue entonces cuando ella lo sintió.

Su corazón.

Él pareciera que no lo tuviera, pero ahí estaba. En la parte posterior de sus paredes exteriores duras y empedradas, justo detrás de sus costillas, estaba allí, viviendo y latiendo por sus besos.

Él la tomó lentamente esta vez, con tal pasión temblorosa y locura. Ella lo aceptó con todo su ser, conteniendo el aliento en esos momentos de éxtasis extremos.

No pasó mucho tiempo que volvieron ser uno otra vez. Draco, estando dentro de ella, le dio la sensación de plenitud. En un principio él controló el ritmo, guiándola para que se acomodara a él, pero más tarde ella se deleitó con la sensación de ese toque de dominación con el que él la había controlado.

Se sentía intocable, se sentía segura, se sentía como si fuera la mujer más poderosa en la tierra cuando él estaba ahí para atraparla. Dejó que los sentimientos la ahogaran, alejando cualquier presagio y sombras por un momento.

Porque lo necesitaba.

Esta vez, realmente lo necesitaba.

Y quizás porque ella sabía, incluso que su última lágrima sólo se derramaría por él, por ese pequeño niño sentado cerca del estanque.

Después de eso, se quedaron abrazados por lo que parecía una eternidad. Él seguía dentro de ella y ninguno de los dos quería apartarse. Fue una liberación tan hermosa. Siempre quedaría en su corazón. Ella seguía sobre su regazo cuando Draco cerró los ojos; recuperando el aliento y descansando la cabeza sobre sus pechos mientras ella lo abrazaba como si fuera ese pequeño niño.

—Por favor no te vayas. Por favor no… —él murmuró sobre sus pechos, la mezcla de su sudor, agua y lágrimas se fusionaron con la piel de ella.

Hermione miraba fijo a los vidrios impecables del baño cubierto de vapor, disfrutando el espectro de colores que formaba mientras acariciaba cariñosamente el cabello de su agotado amado.

No había aureola en su cabeza cuando ella tocó su cabello, pero se dio cuenta que no le importaba. No importaba que él no fuera un ángel. Después de todo, ya no importaba nada más.

En los fragmentos de la desolación, era muy fácil creer en una promesa, en ese destello de esperanza.

En los restos de optimismo, era tan fácil creer que todo iba a estar bien aunque supieras que estabas condenada a ser tragada por el agujero negro de todas maneras.

Pero esta vez, tal vez quería creerlo.

Tal vez estaba loca, pero era mejor perder la cordura que perder un corazón.

—Sí —susurró mientras le besaba con el cabello, el lugar donde su aura fantasma estaba—. Por ti, lo haré.

.

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,

.

Los sonidos de sus pasos calmados resonaron mientras Blaise Zabini entraba cautelosamente en la enorme sala imperial.

Era una de las salas favoritas de Draco dentro de la mansión.

Era amplia y espaciosa, con solo una mesa de comedor antigua y redonda a un lado. Cuatro sillas de madera de diseño intrincado la rodeaban. El enorme estante de madera de botellas de vino montado en la pared era sin dudas una de las atracciones del lugar desierto.A Draco le gustaba sus costosos vinos añejos, aunque prefería más beber whiskey.

Blaise tenía la impresión que a Draco solo le gustaba exhibir sus tesoros, ya que algunos de esos vinos eran considerados más valiosos que el oro mismo.

Era un poco perturbador caminar ese tramo largo solo para escuchar lo que el rubio tenía para decirle. El lugar era el campo de entrenamiento con el mismo Señor Tenebroso, su propio dojo como a él le gustaba llamarlo.

El joven lord cruzaba distraídamente sus piernas mientras tomaba su whiskey. Tenía un rostro muy estoico, incluso parecía aburrido. Era algo bueno que también pareciera estar de buen humor para siquiera considerar arrojar algunas cosas, gracias maldito Merlín.

—Me mandaste a llamar —Blaise habló cuidadosamente cuando se detuvo delante de su amigo de la infancia. Aún desconfiaba del hecho de que Draco intentara matarlo una vez por haber fallado en salvar a Hermione. Tuvo que admitir que el hecho de que la chica haya vuelto aparecer de alguna manera le había salvado la vida.

—Ven a beber conmigo —Draco dijo tranquilo, sirviendo uno de sus vinos más costosos a su viejo amigo.

Blaise lo miró fijo, arqueando una ceja a manera de evaluación.

—¿Qué? ¿Montague se está volviendo aburrido para hablar? —Draco se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba otra copa.

—Entonces, ¿eso es todo? Después de que casi me mataste, ¿ahora quieres que seamos amigos otra vez solo porque tienes a tu chica de regreso? —Blaise dijo resoplando.

—Sí, —Draco contestó mientras le entregaba una copa. Lo dijo como si fuera tan simple. Le recordó a Blaise al muchacho que había conocido en un principio en una fiesta cuando eran niños, y en como lo empujó sobre la mesa del pastel solo porque parecía que a su madre le agradaba más él—. Bebe.

—Maldito loco —Blaise murmuró antes de sentarse y arrebatarle la copa bruscamente, desparramando un poco de vino en su piel oliva antes de beberlo de un trago.

—Oh, me olvide decirte, puse un poco de veneno en eso —Draco dijo casualmente, lo que hizo que Blaise se ahogara por el sobresalto, sus ojos se agrandaron como loco mientras se estrangulaba a sí mismo. Estuvo así por todo un minuto, tosiendo y revolcándose, mientras Draco se reía ante su desesperación.

—Es una broma —dijo el rubio finalmente antes de que su amigo se pusiera furioso. Parecía divertirse mucho con su pequeña broma mientras se reía oscuramente e incluso hizo un brindis por su amigo atónito y completamente enfurecido.

—¡ _Vete a la mierda,_ Draco! ¡Maldición! —Blaise gritó enojado mientras arrojaba la copa al suelo y se limpió los labios con un brazo tembloroso. —¡Eres un psicópata enfermo! ¿Lo sabes?

—Y tú eres un patético y débil…no puedes aguantar una broma —Draco rodó los ojos mientras encendía un cigarrillo apaciblemente. —Vamos, cálmate.

Blaise tenía sus puños cerrados, enojado mientras intentaba calmar su respiración. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente compuesto, se volvió a sentar y observó a su amigo.

Había tantos cambios en él desde que finalmente había recuperado a Hermione. Era verdaderamente sorprendente, casi milagroso, verlo así de nuevo. Era incluso como si su mejor amigo estuviera de regreso. Casi.

Aún seguía siendo increíblemente siniestro y funesto, pero el progreso era realmente notable en algunos aspectos.

—Y, ¿dónde está ella? —Blaise le preguntó después de un largo silencio.

—Durmiendo —Draco se encogió de hombros—. Necesita descansar.

—La cansaste demasiado —Blaise sonrió.

—Así es —Draco dijo con aire de suficiencia.

En verdad estaba de buen humor ahora, Blaise decidió poner eso a prueba—. Dicen que las sangre sucias son realmente buenas en la cama.

Draco no dijo nada mientras solo continuaba sirviéndose un trago.

—Odias cuando alguien te recuerda lo que ella es en verdad, ¿no es así? —era el turno de Blaise de sonreír a su viejo amigo.

—¿Y a ti que te importa? —Ahora Draco estaba un poco molesto mientras bajaba su copa.

—Tus padres hablaron conmigo. No les agrada mucho la idea de que los hayas enviado a vivir a una de tus casas de verano mientras tú gobiernas toda la mansión. También están horrorizados por el hecho de que hayas cancelado tu compromiso con Astoria Greengrass. Daphne me contó sobre la indignación de su hermana. Le rompiste el corazón a la muchacha —Blaise le informó mientras encendía su cigarrillo.

—¿Todavía sigues saliendo con esa zorra? —Draco resopló, aun guardaba un gran rencor por lo que Daphne y sus amigas le habían hecho antes a Hermione.

—Como si tú nunca hubieras salido con Pans hace solo unos meses —Blaise se burló, haciendo que Draco le diera una mirada asesina. Blaise tuvo que bajar la mirada y aclarar su garganta, incómodo. Draco nunca quería ser cuestionado, nunca.

—Sobre mis padres, me _deben_ sus condenadas vidas. Ya no me pueden dar órdenes y lo saben perfectamente. Soy _yo_ el que los mantiene vivos. Lo menos que pueden hacer es estar agradecidos al respecto —Draco continuó como si no hubiera sido interrumpido.

—Entonces… ¿realmente te vas a casar con Hermione? No importa lo que diga, ella sigue siendo una sangre sucia. ¿Qué dice el Señor Oscuro al respecto?

—Hicimos un pacto. Le doy la cabeza de Dumbledore; él me da todo lo que quiero. _Quiero_ a Hermione. Es así de simple. Mientras mantenga feliz al Señor Tenebroso, la tengo conmigo.

—El crecer contigo, de alguna manera me da una idea de cómo tu mente retorcida funciona, Draco. Sé que estás jodidamente obsesionado con ella. Es condenadamente hermosa, si. Pero todo sabemos, y sé que tú también lo sabes, que una sangre sucia no es _nada_ más que solo un buen polvo. Es lo más bajo de toda la mierda más baja en este mundo. Siguen siendo inferiores a nosotros, Draco. Y sé que incluso tú – _especialmente tú_ no puedes negar eso —Blaise le recordó.

—Me _casaré_ con Hermione —Draco dijo firme, repitiendo su declaración como si fuera la misma ley.

—¿Para qué? ¿Así puede mantener las piernas abiertas para ti?

—¡Ella es mía! ¡Nadie más la puede tener! —Ahora Draco estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia mientras se ponía de pie, golpeando con su puño cerrado la mesa redonda.

—Ella es toda tuya, Draco. Pero debes recordar que eres un sangre pura. Puedes quedarte con ella pero aun así no cambiara el hecho de que ella sigue _siendo realmente_ una sangre sucia. Sigue siendo una abominación, precisamente lo mismo que has repudiado antes. ¿Ella también cambió tu perspectivas?

—No…no lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? —Draco ahora estaba literalmente paseando mientras pasaba una mano distraída por su cabello —.Hermione…ella simplemente…es _diferente_. No representa nada lo que una sangre sucia debería ser. Es como si hubiera nacido para ser una excepción, si eso tiene sentido. Me confunde. A veces, creo que realmente no es una sangre sucia, que en verdad sigue siendo la hija de los Pucey, que toda esta mierda de lo sangre sucia es un error.

—Pero no es un error, Draco. _Ella es una sangre sucia_. Tienes que aceptar eso. Es la verdad.

—¿Entonces por qué demonios es inteligente? Es la bruja más inteligente de nuestra edad, ¡maldita sea! ¿Por qué es una bruja tan poderosa? ¿Por qué es _así_ de hermosa? ¿Por qué excede en todo lo que una sangre sucia común no debería? Es más que el promedio normal, y eso para una sangre sucia ¡esta simplemente mal! —Draco ahora estaba prácticamente agitado, listo para arrancarse todo su cabello por la frustración. A Blaise le sorprendía lo mucho que su estado de ánimo podía ser afectado cuando se hablaba de Hermione Granger.

—Entonces, ¿sigues sin creer que ella sea una sangre sucia?

—¡No…no lo sé! Antes tenía una imagen clara de los sangre sucias. Todos son inferiores, solo un maldito desperdicio en nuestro mundo. No podía haber nada hermoso en ellos. Son menos que especiales. Son tan desagradables como la mierda. Pensar en ellos incluso me hace sentir mal. Pero Hermione… es como si…como si ella viniese para destruir todo eso y en verdad todavía no puedo aceptarlo. Ella debe ser…debe ser sangre pura de alguna manera, o una mestiza. Sí. Eso debe ser. Tiene que haber un error. Llegare al fondo de esto. —Draco parecía estar hablando más con sí mismo cuando asentía con la cabeza y tomaba otra copa de whiskey, estaba despeinado como si recién se hubiera despertado de un sueño muy cansador.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Entonces investigarás su linaje? ¿Qué pasaría si simplemente verificarías que ella es _verdaderamente_ una sangre sucia? ¿Qué vas hacer al respecto? ¿Qué vas hacer con ella? ¿Dejarla tirada como lo hiciste la última vez? —Blaise lo desafió.

—¡Ella _no_ es una sangre sucia! ¡Incluso _tú_ puedes verlo! Es decir, solo ¡ _mírala_! —Lo que fueron una vez las mejillas pálidas y de tranquila disposición de Draco ahora se habían ido completamente mientras continuaba caminando de un lado a otro y maldiciendo en la espaciosa sala.

—De todas maneras, ¿cuál es la diferencia entre sangre sucias y sangre puras, Draco? Excepto por el linaje, ¿cuál es realmente la diferencia? Incluso su sangre es tan roja como la nuestra. ¿Cómo puedes darte cuenta que Hermione es una sangre sucia o no, entonces? ¿Qué es lo que ves cuando la miras? —le pregunto ía saber por sí mismo. En el mundo en el que ellos habían crecido y con el que habían convivido, a veces era demasiado difícil provocar ciertos detalles como estos. Ellos vivían de un lado de un cuerpo multifacético de un diamante, nunca realmente conociendo el verdadero reflejo del otro lado, en el que el reflejo era lo auténtico.

—Cuando… cuando la miro —Draco se detuvo mientras miraba fijo a las ventanas. Blaise pudo ver la respiración agitada de su pecho,pero lucía más calmado en ese momento. Él siempre estaba más tranquilo cuando pensaba en ella, como si lo calmara incluso con solo un recuerdo—. Todo lo que veo es la chica de mis sueños. Cuando la miro, olvido lo que es ser clasificado en clases. Cuando la miro, olvido incluso hasta mi propia sangre, mi propia clase o la de ella. Cuando...cuando la miro, me olvido lo que es… odiar a una sangre sucia.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **Canción para Draco en este capítulo: "Restless" de Switchfoot.** Esa es una canción Cristiana sobre Jesús y el viaje de la vida, sobre la salvación pero también puede ser multifacética y se le puede dar el significado de un hombre enamorado. Esta canción personifica la confusión, la incertidumbre y la inquietud de Draco. Él no está exactamente orgulloso de sí mismo pero no es algo que no lo niega ni siquiera. Creció en un mundo muy diferente, se contaminó, se hizo más fuerte y luego se convirtió en la roca que es ahora. _"Corriendo fuerte para el otro lado. El mundo que siempre me ha sido negado. Corriendo fuerte hacia el infinito. Con las lágrimas de los santos e hipócritas."_ Draco es un personaje tan complejo, pero nadie de nosotros puede realmente culparlo por ello. Él eligió ser más fuerte aunque haciéndolo, terminó siendo el más débil, si eso tiene sentido. Pero no importa lo mucho que corriera para ocultarse, seguía corriendo en círculos para encontrarla a _ella_ , a pesar de todo, seguiría realmente corriendo y buscándola... ¡Agggh! Ni siquiera puedo…

 **Canción para Hermione en este capítulo: "Feels Like Home" de Edwina Hayes.** La primera vez que escuche esta canción en "La Decisión Más Difícil", llore tanto que dolió. Ya sabes, cuando lloras sin parar solo porque hay una sensación realmente pesada y casi nauseabunda en tu corazón. Esta canción significa mucho. Para mí, las letras demuestran lo feliz que es la memoria en el presente, pero que hay cierto punto cuando sabes que la felicidad es solo una dicha temporaria para un inevitable destino funesto, como una recompensa del momento, eso es lo que hace la canción más deprimente y desgarradora a pesar de sus letras etéreas y positivas. Como una promesa ficticia para reasegurar el momento, aunque incluso, en el fondo que no importa lo mucho que quieras quedarte en ese momento, nunca va a durar. Agggh, incluso mientras escribo esto, puedo sentir un nudo en mi garganta y ¡en mi pecho! Duele. Puedo sentir las heridas de Hermione, estoy siendo tan cruel con ella, pero más que nada, me afecta mucho y voy a ser honesta: he llorado tantas veces mientras escribo esta historia. No me avergüenza decirlo, lloro mucho de todas maneras. Creo que es mi estado normal. Jaja. Pero esta historia está comenzando a consumirme. Es muy especial para mí. Sin importar lo que la gente piense, la ame o la odie, siempre recordaré lo mucho que juega con mis emociones. Dulce Merlín. ¡Sueno patética!

Voy a esforzarme para dar más a esta historia. Gracias.

* * *

 **Nd T: Gracias por seguir leyendo y quiero hacer un profundo agradecimiento a unas de mis betas, MissFerret por haber traducido en su totalidad el pasaje de D.H. Lawrence que está al principio del capítulo, y así haberme sacado del pantano en el que me sentía por no poder terminar. ¡Gracias, nena! No me canso de agradecerte ;-)**


	33. La Caida más Dulce

**Disclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personajes, del mundo de Harry Potter, me pertenecen. Todos pertenecen a JK Rowling. La trama es de BelleOfSummer.**

 **Esté capitulo fue beteado por HunterLight Araiza y MissFerret.**

* * *

" **Almost Perfect, Almost Yours"**

 **Capitulo XXXIII**

" **La Caída Más Dulce"**

" _ **Y Dalila dijo a Sansón: Yo te ruego que me declares en qué consiste tu gran fuerza, y cómo podrás ser atado para ser dominado."**_

 _ **Jueces 16:6**_

* * *

 **Mansión Malfoy, Wiltshire Inglaterra**

 **Abril de 1997**

Él volvió a fallar.

Por tercera vez, Draco Malfoy volvió a fallar y estaba más que furioso. La monstruosidad de la habitación era aterradora mientras él gritaba, maldecía y arrojaba algunos jarrones y vasos costosos contra la pared. La mesa del desayuno que solían compartir ahora no era más que una pieza de mueble desparramado al azar en el suelo.

Hermione estaba en un rincón, temblando y empujándose contra la pared mientras esperaba que él terminara su arrebato.

No tenía miedo de que la lastimara. Su esposo nunca la había lastimado. Había noches donde él estaría muy borracho y la usaría para su propio placer. A veces podía ser rudo, pero nunca hasta el punto de lastimarla. Ella tenía más miedo de que él se infligiera daño y se lastimara a sí mismo.

A estas alturas ya sabía que tenía hacer en estos momentos.

Solo tenía que mirar hasta que él se agotara y se desplomara en el suelo de mármol.

Habitualmente, su ataque duraba algunos minutos. Para cuando terminaba, ella sabía que era cuando comenzaba su trabajo.

Correría hacia él, lo besaría y le susurraría dulces palabras para calmarlo.

Tendría que pasar toda la noche escuchando sus interminables protestas y frustraciones.

Pero estaría ahí para él, para curarlo, para calmarlo, para escucharlo como la esposa devota que era, para darle placer como lo hacía todas las noches, para darle todo lo que él quería de su cuerpo, de todo lo que ella le pudiera dar.

Se suponía que al menos se sentiría un poco culpable, ya que ella era la raíz de su caída.

Pero cada vez que su cabeza estaba enterrada entre sus pechos como un chico manso y desalentado, ella no podía evitar la sonrisa furtiva y prohibida en sus labios.

Pensar en ello la hacía sentir como si fuera la malvada en este juego. Tenía que recordarse constantemente de que había salvado cientos de vidas al jugar con el círculo del engaño y la traición.

Pero Hermione era una esponja de erudición y conocimiento. Nunca había sido de esas personas que se quedan paradas allí sin hacer nada cuando sabía que tenía oportunidad de hacer algo.

Pero, ¿era realmente ella la malvada? A decir la verdad, ¿quién fue el primero en olvidar?

Había veces que ella cuestionaría su cordura, en cómo y por qué no podía dejarlo ir. En cómo y por qué ella simplemente no podía resistirse a él, en cómo y por qué cada vez que él la llamaba, ella volvía a él, haciendo exactamente lo que él quería que hiciera. Incluso si los ruinas en este mundo sin sentido supieran exactamente del odio y el desprecio que ella seguía sintiendo por él.

Había estado luchando contra eso por tanto tiempo porque sabía lo mucho que la había dañado.

Pero tal vez, para ser sincera, incluso si el realismo no podría permitirlo, Hermione seguía irrevocablemente enamorada del mismo monstruo que la había quebrado.

Era una locura, hasta el punto de pura estupidez.

Era una sensación inexplicable, lo mucho que lo amaba y lo odiaba a la vez. Era como querer matar a la persona, pero lo único que podía hacer era apuñalarlo sin parar, sentir esa sangre que gritaba en sus manos, saber que lo había lastimado tanto como él lo había hecho con ella.

Sin embargo, después de todo, lo curarías de todas maneras, cubrirías sus heridas; incluso uno sería el que limpiaría el desorden y la sangre en el suelo. Arreglar la mierda que hiciste, ellos dirían.

Era enfermizo.

Pero tal vez, ella estaba enferma.

O lo estaba él.

O lo estaban ambos.

O esta cosa que las personas llamaba amor, si pudieran llamarlo así en este estado. Ella ya no sabía más.

Pero en verdad, quizás, ella simplemente no podía perdonarlo.

Él había hecho mucho más que quebrarla.

Tal vez el momento en que _realmente_ podría perdonarlo sería el momento de su muerte, cuando él no sería más que un cadáver frío, sin recuerdos, sin crueldad ni convicción.

Pero ella no quería. No quería que él muriera, así que tal vez, el momento de que ella lo perdonase nunca llegaría.

A veces, cuando lo miraba dormir por las noches abrazándola con fuerza como si fuera su propia muñeca, el dilema entre estrangularlo o besarlo la consumía.

Se destruirían el uno al otro, pero ambos morirían uno sin el otro.

Era una relación enfermiza o malsana donde la única opción era quedarse.

Pero Hermione Malfoy no se detendría ante eso si supiera que tenía el poder de aminorar los pecados de su unión.

Se dice que después de todo, una mujer podría causar la caída de un hombre.

Ella no lo entendía del todo antes.

Pero, en este momento, estando en la situación donde había inducido la muerte de ciertos Mortífagos para salvar ciento de vidas con tan solo una simple sonrisa a su hombre, la hizo darse cuenta de todo.

Se sentía…poderosa.

Había sido prisionera en esta mansión durante meses, pero esta era la tercera victoria que alguna vez había obtenido.

Decir que se enorgullecía de cualquier cosa estaba más allá de ella. Pero supuso que debería. Una vez el profesor Snape le había dicho que ella ya había cumplido una papel importante en esta guerra al salvar ciento de vidas inocentes y que en la Orden estaban muy orgullosos de lo que había logrado hasta ahora.

Draco nunca había fallado en ponerla en su lugar, recordándole siempre que ella era de él y que no podía hacer nada más que aferrarse y depender de él.

Eso era lo que él pensaba, por supuesto; porque eso era lo que ella le había permitido creer.

Hacía todo lo que él quería, nunca ni una vez había cuestionado sus órdenes, y había incluso renunciado a su propia voluntad y dignidad solo para servirlo con todo lo que tenía.

Sabía que la obsesión de Draco por ella era el único poder que le quedaba, y haría uso de eso si tuviera que hacerlo, incluso si eso significaba que necesitaba explotarlo.

Nunca ni una vez le pidió que la dejara salir de la habitación. ¿Quién diría que esto en realidad podría funcionar de la manera opuesta? Incluso fue él quien le había pedido finalmente que lo acompañara a los jardines.

Él dijo que los Mortífagos bajo sus órdenes habían estado destinados a algún lugar ese día, y solo unos pocos quedaron vigilando afuera.

Los jardines y el lago de los Malfoy estaban libres de cualquier escoria ese día, y él dijo que ella necesitaba un poco de sol.

Pasearon alrededor de los jardines, luego nadaron en el lago e hicieron el amor bajo el árbol sobre la pequeña manta de picnic.

Ella se volvió a sentir como una niña. De alguna manera incondicionalmente irracional, se sentía protegida cuando estaba con él. Era curioso cómo se podía sentir de esa manera con un asesino.

Hasta ahora era el mejor recuerdo que Hermione alguna vez había tenido en este lugar. Él había elegido un narciso y se lo puso detrás de su oreja. Dijo que era hermosa. Dijo que era su Princesa.

Desde ese día, él le había dado el privilegio de al menos ingresar en algunas partes de la mansión, con la condición de que él estuviera allí para acompañarla.

La Mansión Malfoy era una mansión donde los Mortífagos entraban y salían. Ya no era tan privada como antes. Ya no era el hogar de la rica familia sangre pura Malfoy. Era más como un cuartel, la base de operaciones de la segunda guerra mágica.

Ella había sido su perfecta, sumisa y amorosa esposa y él finalmente confiaba en ella lo suficiente en que nunca huiría de él.

Y ella disfrutaba eso.

Ella disfrutaba cada momento que él la hacía ver lo importante que era para él.

Incluso se deleitaba en que en ese mismo momento, él estaba buscando su consuelo como si su vida dependiera de ello, sin saber que la chica que había estado abrazando era la traidora misma.

Tal vez su madre tenía razón; los hombres podrían arrodillarse ante ella una vez que utilizara los poderes de seducción y engaño.

Era un juego clásico de mujeres.

En verdad nunca fallaba.

Los libros de historia relataba como los hombres podían ser pisoteados con tan solo la sonrisa de las mujeres que amaban.

Adán fue desterrado del paraíso por creer en la tentación de Eva.

Sansón era invencible. Era el hombre más fuerte que jamás haya existido, había destrozado un león con sus propias manos, y había asesinado a miles de sus enemigos con solo su fuerza.

El único sueño de sus enemigos era su caída, pero nunca llegó hasta que Dalila lo hizo por ellos.

Él murió por la mujer que por primera vez había amado de verdad.

Helena de Troya tenía el rostro que envió a miles de barcos, lo que resultó en la muerte de miles de personas inocentes y la destrucción de un reino invencible.

Cadmus Peverell, uno de los primeros propietarios de las Reliquias de la Muerte, utilizó la Piedra de la Resurrección para traer de nuevo a la mujer que amaba. Pero la piedra solo podía provocar una aparición que se desvanecería cuando la soltaba. Él estaba tan enamorado que quería estar con ella para siempre, por lo que al final se suicidó. Fue tragado por la muerte por la mujer que amaba.

Quizás las mujeres realmente eran criaturas malvadas.

Quizás era la belleza que hizo que los hombres orgullosos y racionales cayeran en las profundidades de la locura.

Los hombres fueron creados para ser más fuertes, para ser líderes, para destruir ciudades, para gobernar tierras, para cruzar los océanos y conquistar el mundo.

Pero algunos libros habrán olvidado de mencionar que, en verdad, detrás del éxito y derrota de cada hombre yace una mujer.

Y Hermione utilizaría eso.

Ella no era más que una mujer, pero utilizaría ésta verdad para servirlo a él con mentiras.

En un mundo donde realmente lo que importaba era la sobrevivencia y la continua existencia de aquellos que tienen esperanzas, sabía que haría cualquier cosa en su poder para evitar que ese viento oscuro apagara esa única luz de la antorcha casi extinguida de la ciudad.

Aunque eso significase romper su corazón.

—No entiendo una mierda —Draco gimió contra su pecho tibio, saboreando la sensación de sus manos suaves y astutas masajeándole la cabeza—. Todo fue planeado cuidadosamente. ¿Cómo pueden esos malditos aurores saber exactamente donde se produciría el ataque? —Gruñó frustrado, pero Hermione sólo arqueó su pecho más hacia él, todo eso mientras le besaba la frente de la manera más amorosa posible.

—Nunca sabes lo que va a suceder, Draco. A veces, el plan más perfecto puede ser arruinado no por el enemigo si no por una rivalidad interna —susurró ella mientras tomaba su mano lentamente para colocarla sobre su generoso pecho. Sabía que a él le gustaba cuando ella iniciaba el acto de hacer que la tocara. Había aprendido su debilidad y continuaba aprendiendo más.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —él pregunto mientras la miraba desde su posición sobre su pecho, su mano tembló y comenzó a agarrar el pecho que ella lo estaba guiando sentir. A él le encantaba tocarla. Lo haría en cualquier momento. Ella lo sabía.

—Me dijiste que a Blaise Zabini le dieron la misma misión en una locación diferente, ¿no es así?

—Sí, tal vez, lo hice.

—¿Y qué paso con su misión?

—Le fue jodidamente bien. El Señor Tenebroso lo recompensó con esclavos nuevos —Draco espetó con desprecio y envidia, para la aprobación de Hermione.

—Tú eres mucho mejor que él, Draco. Siempre lo has sido. Eres el mejor entre los seguidores del Señor Oscuro —ella susurró seductoramente mientras lo giraba suavemente para empujarlo hacia las almohadas.

Meses antes, ella probablemente se sentiría avergonzada de lo que estaba haciendo ahora. Si su ser virginal pudiera echar un vistazo a esta escena, probablemente negaría que fuera la misma chica.

Pero ya no era más esa chica inocente. Era una mujer, succionada por su propia sensualidad y de cada pasión en las noches que su amado le había enseñado.

La luz tenue de las velas perfumadas de brasas exóticas y albahaca se deslizaba por su piel mientras le sonreía dulcemente. Él estaba acostado y mirándola mientras ella se sentaba sobre su estómago, su cabello fluía como ondas mágicas de cortinas mientras ella lo miraba, luciendo como la diosa que era.

Él la miraba fijo, con la boca ligeramente abierta mientras asimilaba su belleza, embriagado por la misma.

Hermione sabía que, en esos momentos, lo tenía envuelto en sus dedos otra vez. Podía jugar con su mente cuando estaba nublada con tanta lujuria. Ella lo había descubierto a través de sus interminables noches de fervor y abandono obsesivo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunto él, sus ojos parpadeaban con ardor puro mientras observaba como ella se quitaba su camisón lentamente, exponiendo su cuerpo desnudo en él con solo sus bragas de seda puestas. Sus manos se habían extendido automáticamente para tocar cada parte de su piel con las que podía tener contacto.

—No lo sé —dijo ella, inclinándose para encontrarse con sus ojos llenos de lujuria, dejando que sus manos hicieran lo que quisieran—. ¿No me dijiste una vez que Blaise parecía envidiar tu estatus con el Señor Tenebroso? Dijiste que estaba celoso porque eres tan joven como él, pero ya has logrado más de lo que cualquier Mortífago podría cosechar.

—Sí, te conté eso. Pero Blaise es leal a mí —él murmuró incoherentemente entre besos, acercándola más a él así podía obtener más—. Aunque es Snape el que me preocupa. Blaise no tiene las agallas para acercarse al Señor Oscuro. Por lo general es muy seguro. Snape es una historia diferente. Antes era el favorito del Señor Oscuro. Y una vez, intentó arrebatarme la gloria.

—No creo que Snape sea una amenaza —le dijo antes de zambullirse a besarlo con fervor, haciendo que él gimiera cuando ella se apartó para continuar su punto. —Él es demasiado viejo. Sin embargo, Blaise, tiene mucho que esperar en su futuro.

—Mmm… Lo que digas, Princesa —Draco estaba ahora claramente perdido por su quintaesencia, levantándose en un intento de hacer que su cuerpo se acercara lo más posible mientras ella se retorcía en su regazo.

Era claro que él ya no quería seguir hablando cuando besó su cuello, completamente perdido por la dulzura de su piel. Pero Hermione no lo dejaría pasar—. ¿Sabes? Blaise puede ser bastante bueno en cualquier cosa si quiere. También es bastante poderoso. Es…

—¿Por qué de repente estás muy interesada en él? —Draco ahora estaba sin dudas enojado, recordando el hecho que acababa de fallar en su tercera misión hace un rato. La mirada de enojo y celo mezclada con la lujuria obsesiva era ahora muy evidente en sus ojos.

Hermione trató de parecer indiferente, pero por dentro se estaba felicitando a sí misma por ganar su objetivo. —No sé. Solo parece que…él se está volviendo bueno, ¿sabes? y…

—¡Basta! —Draco gruñó. Hermione jadeó sorprendida cuando de repente él giro sus cuerpos así ella estaba debajo de él, poniendo ambas manos por sobre su cabeza con su mano derecha, su mano izquierda sujetándole la mejilla con fuerza para que lo mirara. —¡ _Nunca_ hables de Blaise así! ¡ _Nunca_ hables de cualquier otro _hombre_ de esa manera! ¡Desde este momento no quiero que el nombre de cualquier otro hombre salga de tu boca! ¿Escuchaste?

—Sólo estaba…—Hermione no pudo terminar la frase cuando Draco había estrellado brutalmente su boca contra la de ella, lastimándole los labios y recordándole a donde ella verdaderamente pertenecía.

—¡Eres _mi maldita esposa_! ¡Eres mía! ¡Ni siquiera tienes permitido mirar o pensar en otro hombre que no sea yo! ¡Mucho menos hablar de ellos! No te olvides de tu lugar, y es siempre debajo de mi.

Él la tomó brutalmente esa noche. Recurriría a sus impulsos animales cuando estaba enojado y frustrado. Pero ella sabía lo que venía de todas maneras. Memorizo todo lo que él era, el verdadero monstruo que podía llegar a ser.

En los meses que había estado con su esposo, sabía cómo funcionaba su temperamento. Ella podía controlarlo siendo obediente y sumisa una vez que sabía que había cruzado esa barrera de control dentro del cuerpo de él, como un interruptor automático.

Él la tomó tantas veces esa noche que ella ya había perdido la cuenta, incluso hasta el punto de casi desmayarse. Había intentado calmarlo siendo la esposa más dócil que pudo, pero incluso esto lo había hecho perder el control, ver que le había dado esa sensación salvaje de dominio sobre ella.

Su esposo era el hombre más dominante y posesivo que había conocido, hasta el punto de decirle que había incluido pociones anticonceptivas en sus bebidas. Dijo que no quería que todavía se embarazara porque no quería compartirla con nadie…incluso su futuro hijo.

Le prometió que algún día tendría un hijo, pero nunca en este momento. Dijo que la quería sólo para él.

Hermione no discutió con él. Era demasiado joven y simplemente no estaba preparada para esa responsabilidad, y sabía lo mucho que su hijo sufriría en esta clase de entorno. Nadie merecía esto. Y ella no permitiría que ningún hijo suyo lo hiciera.

Aprendió a acostumbrarse a lo que él era. Él controlaba todo de ella. Era de lo más celoso ante cualquier amenaza que pudiera alejarla de él. De alguna manera él era el trofeo de ella, y ella representaba su victoria.

Era el monstruo más deseoso y envidioso, pero ella había aprendido utilizar eso para su propia beneficio de una manera u otra.

Ella estaba satisfecha con el efecto de su pequeña charla a los acontecimientos por un momento.

Draco se había vuelto cada vez más paranoico con su padrino y ella sabía que tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Tenía que desviar su enfoque lejos del profesor Snape por un tiempo. Y la manera más fácil era hacerlo sentir celoso de alguien más.

El profesor Snape era el único acceso que ella tenía para recibir noticias de las personas que había dejado atrás. A través de él, había al menos confirmado la seguridad de sus padres muggles. Por ahora, ellos estaban a salvo de todo lo que estaba sucediendo en el mundo mágico. Su antigua familia, los Pucey, ya no tenían poder en la jerarquía. Las últimas de sus propiedades, excepto la Mansión Pucey, fueron todas vendidas para pagar sus crecientes deudas. Fue algo bueno que Adrian, por medio de su carrera en el Quidditch y el donante anónimo que era en verdad Hermione, había logrado salvar su hogar. Saber que ellos no se estaban muriendo de hambre en el frío le permitió a Hermione respirar. Sabía que su padre no se estaba volviendo más joven y Dios no lo permitiera que su madre, la antigua aristócrata Lady Petrova, se desmayara si fuera obligada a deambular en el frío sin una casa donde ir.

El profesor Snape fue incluso lo suficientemente amable para vender en secreto algunas de las joyas que ella le había dado así podía ayudar a su antigua familia. Todos pensaron que Snape, junto con un generoso donador anónimo, era el que los ayudaba continuamente con sus finanzas.

Ella sabía que ya no era una Pucey y que todo lo que sucediera no era de su incumbencia. Pero había crecido con ellos. La habían criado y nada podía hacerla olvidar eso. Al menos, los amaba.

Desde que Draco se había casado con ella y la reclamó como su esposa, éste le había regalado una amplia cantidad de dinero en su propia cuenta en la bóveda de Gringgots. Le permitieron ciertas gratificaciones, siempre que las utilizara para ella sola. Así que había decidido comprar muchas baratijas y joyas cada vez que el joyero de la familia venía a la mansión.

Draco nunca cuestionó porqué ella no usaba las joyas que había comprado, ya que siempre estaba complacido de verla con las joyas que él mismo le había dado. No sospechaba que en realidad ella estaba dándole las joyas que había comprado a Snape para que él ayudara en las finanzas de su familia e incluso de la Orden. Sin embargo, tenía que ser muy discreta, así que solo podía pasar algunas joyas cuando era realmente necesario.

Así que cuando Draco expresó su sospecha y desconfianza hacia su padrino, ella supo que tenía que hacer algo.

El monstruo de ojos verdes dentro de su esposo era tal vez, uno de los temperamentos más fuertes que él poseía. Pero también era el objetivo más fácil, que ella utilizaría cada vez que fuera necesario.

Alimentando sus celos en alguien más haría de alguna manera cambiar su atención por un momento. Él era muy protector y estaba obsesionado con ella, casi hasta el punto de que podría encerrarla en la habitación así no sería capaz de ver a nadie más que a él.

—¿A quién amas?

—A ti, Draco. Te amo a ti.

—¿A quién le perteneces? —le exigió con la respiración entre cortada mientras la tomaba bruscamente.

Ella sabía lo que tenía que responder. Era la única respuesta. —A ti Draco, te pertenezco a ti.

.

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,

.

Las manos de Hermione se estaban cansando mientras acariciaba y masajeaba la espalda desnuda de su esposo.

Draco necesitaba el masaje esta noche, y ella no podía parar hasta que él le dijera.

Eran unas de esas noches donde él estaba simplemente malhumorado e inestable. Siempre era la causa del resultado de una noche sangrienta de guerra.

Ella podía escuchar sus gemidos ocasionales, suspirando de placer por sus masajes. Estaba sentada en la parte baja de su espalda, con las piernas separadas y agarrándose de ambos lados como una araña mientras masajeaba delicadamente cada musculo tenso. Él estaba acostado sobre su estómago mientras su cabeza estaba reclinada sobre una almohada, mirando hacia su lado izquierdo así podía ver la posición en la que estaban en el enorme espejo gigantesco del dormitorio.

—Tan hermosa —susurró él mientras miraba fijo su reflejo en el espejo, con su camisón diminuto deslizándose provocativamente sobre sus muslos mientras ella continuaba con su tarea—. A veces, creo que no eres real.

Hermione no dijo nada y solo se concentraba en su tarea.

A Draco le encantaba observarla.

A veces, ella se levantaba y lo encontraba sentado en un sofá cerca de su cama, con nada más que su bata de seda negra puesta, con su cabello rubio rebelde brillando con la habitación iluminada por el sol y con las piernas cruzadas sofisticadamente. Él no hacía otra cosa que mirarla mientras bebía su whisky, como un propietario que mira su extenso terreno desde su galería.

A veces, cuando él tenía el tiempo de juntarse con ella en las comidas, la miraba como si nada importara en este mundo, salvo sus rasgos. A veces, antes de irse a dormir, Draco no hacía otra cosa que mirarla hasta que el sueño se apoderaba de él.

A él solo le encantaba mirarla. Lo que más lo enojaba era que ella no estuviera allí esperándolo cada vez que llegaba a casa.

Pero cuando Draco recurría a sus meditaciones sobre ella mientras la miraba así, la ponía un poco nerviosa ante cualquier cosa que él pudiera descubrir. Una vez le había aclarado que nunca utilizaría _legeremancia_ en ella, pero aun así, ella no podía confiarse en eso cuando tantas vidas estaban en juego en ese momento.

—Me confundes tanto como me confundo a mí mismo —continuaba mientras Hermione hacía todo lo posible para vaciar su mente.

Cuando Draco se percató que ella parecía ausente y lo estaba ignorando, su temperamento volvía aparecer una vez más. —Hermione —murmuró en un tono de advertencia. Odiaba ser ignorado.

—Lo siento —dijo ella en voz baja mientras sentía como él tiraba de sus manos sobre sus hombros. Se levantó lentamente de su espalda mientras él giraba para verla.

—Ven aquí —le dijo mientras se sentaba, abriendo los brazos para ella.

Hermione hizo lo que le dijeron, moviéndose hacia su regazo y sentándose encima con ambas piernas a sus lados mientras él la acercaba más a él.

Draco apartó algunos rizos de su rostro antes de besar su barbilla y hombro.

Él la miró un poco más y ella no se atrevía apartar la vista. Sabía que él no quería que apartara la vista de él.

Él la estaba mirando intensamente mientras levantaba la mano para señalar con un dedo sus propios labios.

Hermione sabía lo que quería así que se inclinó obedientemente para besarlo lentamente. A Draco le encantaba verla, pero por sobre todas las cosas le encantaba besarla. Gimió y acarició sus piernas mientras se besaban lo que parecía una eternidad, levantando su camisón de seda hasta llegar a su cintura.

—Mierda —siseó Draco de repente cuando su brazo tembló un poco. Hermione sabía que era su Marca Tenebrosa ardiendo otra vez. Significaba que lo llamaban para otro trabajo…para otra diatriba asesina.

—Me tengo que ir —dijo él mientras la apartaba suavemente.

—No quiero que te vayas —Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras envolvía los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Sabía que era inútil. Draco odiaba cuando le ordenaban así. Era su trabajo decirle a ella que hacer y no al revés.

Pero ella quería poner a prueba sus límites desde hace mucho y esta era su oportunidad para hacerlo. Le estaba yendo bien con su misión. Era hora de pasar a otro nivel.

—Regresaré tan pronto como pueda —él contestó firme, aunque parecía muy indeciso de dejarla ir.

—Acabas de llegar. ¿Por qué no puedes quedarte por una vez? —Hermione se sentía como una niña suplicando, o tal vez más como una zorra lasciva. Pero no le importaba mientras pudiera salvar una o dos vidas.

—Princesa, ¿qué te he dicho sobre ignorar las peticiones del Señor Tenebroso?

Hermione solo frunció los labios, negando con la cabeza desafiando mientras se acercaba más a él como una niña desobediente.

Draco intentó apartarla, pero ella no le hizo caso mientras estrellaba su boca con la de él en un acto desesperado para hacer que se quede, frotando sensualmente las caderas contra su evidente erección.

Si esto era lo que se le había encomendado hacer, si esta era la única influencia que podía ofrecer a esta maldita guerra entonces ella estaba preparada para cualquier cosa.

—Hermione, detente en este instante. Sólo… —la respiración de Draco parecía detenerse en el momento que ella se había sacado el camisón sin vergüenza, arrojándolo al suelo con un abandono indomable.

—Oblígame —ella susurró roncamente antes de arrodillarse lentamente, con las piernas enraizadas a sus costados mientras se quitaba las bragas, dejándola arrodillada delante de su esposo boquiabierto con su cuerpo glorioso expuesto ante él. La luz del fuego iluminaba su piel mientras ella le ofrecía su sonrisa más dulce que jamás podría haber guardado en su memoria.

Draco perdió el habla, parecía ebrio cuando sus manos viajaban reflexivamente para tocar sus piernas, y viajar hacia sus muslos como un escultor admirando su obra maestra.

—No tienes que ir si no quieres. No tienes que decir si, si no quieres. No tienes que hacer todo lo que te digan. Eres dueño de tu persona —ella susurró tiernamente, mirándolo mientras acariciaba su cabello. Él la estaba mirando como si fuera la misma Afrodita y él no era más que un adorador de su belleza.

" _Algún día lo verás. Algún día entenderás el camino que he preparado para ti._ _Te mirarás delante del espejo y sonreirás ante tu belleza._ _Las mujeres sangre pura te envidiarán porque sus hombres se arrodillarán prácticamente frente a ti._ _Eres la esperanza de esta familia, Hermione._ _Algún día lo verás y entenderás…"_

Lady Petrova era una mujer increíblemente perspicaz e inteligente; sin embargo, Hermione no se había dado cuenta del todo hasta ahora.

Cuando Draco besó su estómago, ella supo que lo tenía. Ella dejó que sus dedos se hundieran en su cabello, masajeándolo de la manera más seductora posible, haciéndolo gemir en un placer ilimitado.

Ella sabía que él estaba completamente embriagado por todo y no había nada que él pudiera hacer al respecto.

Ella se mordió el labio mientras lo miraba.

Decidió que los hombres eran criaturas raras.

Y su caída más dulce solo podría estar comenzando.

* * *

 **N/A:** **Canción para este capítulo: "Samson" de Regina Spektor**

* * *

 **NdT : Eso es todo por ahora, espero que nos podamos ver pronto, discúlpenme si me tardo, pero eso no significa que vaya abandonar esta historia. Las quiero y las aprecio muchísimo ;-)**


	34. Un Baño a Mediados de Primavera

**Disclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personajes, del mundo de Harry Potter, me pertenecen. Todos pertenecen a JK Rowling. La trama es de BelleOfSummer.**

 **Esté capitulo fue beteado por HunterLight Araiza.**

* * *

" **Almost Perfect, Almost Yours"**

 **Capítulo XXXIV**

" **Un baño a mediados de primavera"**

.

Las manos de Hermione estaban temblando mientras revolvía los expedientes de su esposo en su estudio.

Draco se había ido a alguna parte, y después de muchos intentos de engatusarlo, finalmente logró obtener su consentimiento para que la deje estar dentro de su estudio mientras él resolvía sus principales preocupaciones en la Segunda Guerra Mágica que se había vuelto bastante extensa hasta ese momento.

Hermione tenía su propia mesa espaciosa en el rincón junto al escritorio majestuoso de su esposo. La oficina privada de Draco estaba llena de diferentes variedades de libros y manuscritos, desde variaciones clásicas a las modernas y Hermione era libre de explorarlas.

A Draco le encantaba tenerla en su estudio mientras trabajaba en sus interminables expedientes. Ella era su "pasatiempo" en cuanto a lo que Hermione podría pensar.

Cada vez que él se ponía un poco tenso con su trabajo, simplemente hacía un gesto con su dedo para indicarle que viniera y se sentara en su regazo. Era su "recreo" cada vez que le pedía que lo besara, o lo besuqueara o incluso lo follara en ese mismo momento cuando las cosas se calentaban más de lo debido.

Esa mañana, ella necesitaba iniciar el tener relaciones sexuales solo para convencerlo que la dejara estar en su estudio.

Cada vez que Draco era llamado para sus misiones, la libertad de Hermione en la esfera de la mansión era limitada a los rincones de su dormitorio y la biblioteca que se extendía con la misma. Fue algo bueno que el profesor Snape supiera como intimidar y amenazar a los Mortífagos que estaban haciendo guardia en su habitación, utilizando su lugar como el padrino de Draco para obtener la responsabilidad de proteger a la ama de la mansión.

La guerra no estaba yendo muy bien para la Orden. Sí, de alguna manera Hermione había mitigado algunos ataques saboteando secretamente varias de las misiones de Draco, pero esto sólo lo había llevado a ser más cauteloso y alerta de cualquier cosa. Ella podría seguir haciéndole algunas preguntas pero sus respuestas habían sido siempre calculadas y reservadas.

Además, parecía que cuanto más fracasaban las misiones de Draco, más bajaba la posición en las gracias del Señor Oscuro y Hermione sabía que no podía dejar que eso sucediera tan temprano cuando ella era la esperanza más cercana de la Orden en este momento.

Era por eso que le dijo a Snape sobre su plan de interrumpir las misiones más importantes de los otros miembros del circulo antes de interferir en las de Draco, teniendo en cuenta que él era el único vinculo que ella tenía con los planes del Señor Tenebroso. Sabía que no podía hacer que falle una y otra vez mientras Montague y Zabini subían de nivel en sus propias misiones.

Sabía que iba a ser difícil pero no podía concentrarse solo en las misiones de Draco mientras que los otros cumplieran sus tareas sin muchos inconvenientes desde el interior.

Sería más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero ella sabía que tenía que usar el poco poder que tenía para ayudar terminar esta guerra y detener los Mortífagos de una campaña violenta para derrocar completamente el Ministerio de Magia y vencer a los hijos de muggles.

Una vez, Draco le había mencionando por accidente durante su estado de embriaguez que había mantenido ciertos planos de las locaciones donde serían los ataques, incluyendo la persona a cargo de cada misión. También había mencionado algo sobre conquistar no sólo todo el mundo mágico, si no también cruzar la barrera hacia el mundo muggle.

Ella sabía que tenía que hacer algo. Sus padres todavía no estaban al tanto de todo, estaban convencidos de que ella se estaba quedando en Hogwarts siendo aprendiz de la jefa de su casa, la profesora McGonagall, en un proyecto muy importante. Poco sabían ellos que Hogwarts ahora era un desastre en ruinas, con todos sus estudiantes sometidos a la voluntad de Voldemort, incluso hasta el punto de darle detenciones exponiéndolos a la Maldición Cruciatus. A veces, estaba agradecida a Draco que la mantuviera como una Princesa en una torre, a salvo y alejada de todas las cosas horribles que sucedían afuera, pero de vez en cuando, se sentía realmente culpable y lloraba en secreto en un rincón.

Sabía que tenía que llorar antes de lavarse el rostro, arreglar su apariencia y sonreír como si fuera verdaderamente feliz cuando recibía a su esposo en su hogar.

Llorar la hacía sentir como si al menos lo lamentara. Llorar la hacía sentir humana. Llorar la hacía sentir menos culpable.

Llorar mantenía su cordura intacta.

Sin embargo, después de una hora de buscar el plano, en vez de llorar, comenzó a maldecir; diciendo algunas blasfemias y malas palabras que a menudo escuchaba de su esposo aquí y allá.

Se sentía tan frustrada que esas palabras salieron de repente, por la presión. Era un acto que nunca en realidad había hecho y se sentía mortificada de sí misma. Su rostro estaba rojo de vergüenza mientras se cubría la boca con sus manos temblorosas, incluso mirando alrededor, imaginando lo que su Nana Demelza diría de ella ahora.

Estaba comenzando a pensar cuán perjudicial realmente era estar con su esposo. Él estaba comenzando a corromperla y esto debía parar. Ella fue criada con delicadeza, como un pequeño serafín frágil. Pensó en el valor de la gentileza y la cortesía. Y nunca en toda su vida se había imaginado estar en esta clase de situación: mintiendo, maldiciendo, y casándose con un asesino.

Ahora que lo pensaba, él había tomado su virginidad antes de estuvieran casados. Nana Demelza le había dicho que el mejor regalo que ella le podía dar a su novio era su pureza. Nunca le había dado todo de ella durante años porque se aferraba a ese principio. Quería vestir de blanco para su boda, estar al lado de su padre mientras él la acompañaba para entregarla a su novio en el altar. Quería que sea el día más feliz de su vida. Quería ser la novia radiante en la primera noche, ser capaz de comenzar una familia con él y que el mundo los aceptara. Sólo quería una vida simple, normal y pacifica; poder pasear sabiendo que su felicidad no estaba lastimando ni a una sola alma. En realidad no necesitaba todas las joyas o tesoros que él le ofrecía.

Ella solo quería ser feliz.

Pero no obtuvo nada de eso. Draco la había tomado en la noche que ella le tenía miedo. Nunca la lastimó pero tampoco fue tan delicado. Sí, después se caso con ella, pero fue más como una acción civil desesperada para mantenerla y marcarla como una Malfoy para protegerla, para encubrir su estado de sangre sucia, para que consideraran que su presencia era valorada porque ahora estaba casada con un sangre pura.

Era más como a una necesidad para aminorar su pobre nivel.

En vez de usar blanco, estuvo envuelta en una capa negra con capucha para ocultar su rostro. Ella se aferraba desesperadamente a Draco y él la abrazaba con seguridad mientras que eran rodeados por Mortífagos que llamaron para que sean sus "testigos", con un Ministro asustado santificando sus votos de manera temblorosa.

Fueron unidos de por vida, pero Hermione sabía que era solo porque él la quería mantener como su propia posesión, para marcarla como suya. ¿No se suponía que tenía que ser el día más feliz de su vida? Pero, ¿cómo podía ser feliz cuando tenía tanto miedo de hacerlo? ¿Nana Demelza le mintió cuando describió lo mágica que una noche de bodas debería ser para una mujer? ¿O era porque ella se enamoró del hombre equivocado?

Y ante ese pensamiento, ella comenzó a llorar.

Sus manos estaban temblando y estaba haciendo demasiado ruido mientras empujaba los expedientes en el cajón de él como una loca adicta que necesitaba encontrar su droga perdida.

Se estaba poniendo histérica mientras la sangre bombeaba en sus venas. Ya no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Sólo sabía que no podía detenerse.

El que Draco la dejara sola en su propio estudio era una oportunidad que nunca antes le había dado y ella sabía que tenía que aprovechar una oportunidad tan excepcional.

Sí, tal vez tenía permitido llorar. Incluso a insultar. _Pero no tenía permitido detenerse_. Había demasiada cosas en juego. La Orden estaba contando con ella.

No tenía otra opción, pero se aseguraría que otros si la tuvieran.

—Él te ha dado demasiada libertad.

Hermione giró de golpe y con todas sus emociones girando locamente dentro de ella, casi vomita cuando una ola de nausea la golpeó como un rayo en el momento que vio a la persona junto a la puerta.

Blaise Zabini la estaba observando intensamente en el acto mismo de robar los expedientes de su propio esposo.

El cajón dio un fuerte golpe cuando ella lo cerró de inmediato, luciendo como la ladrona más culpable del mundo mientras intentaba arreglar su miserable apariencia, alisando su vestido de verano y secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos temblorosas.

—¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí, Zabini? —logró preguntar, luciendo como un ciervo encandilado por las luces.

—Vine hablar con Draco —contestó en una voz inquietantemente tranquila —.¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —él continuó. Su tono era letal, como si hubiera atrapado un escándalo que podría usar para su propio beneficio.

—Es-estaba sólo…esperándolo a él —Hermione no podía dejar de temblar. Ahora estaba hiperventilando que incluso los botones de su blusa casi se abren debido a la presión de sus pulmones sobrecomenzantes. Estaba intentando pensar una salida a su obvia situación aunque sabía que no había ninguna. Fue atrapada con las manos en la masa, y sabía que Blaise no era lo suficientemente estúpido para creer cualquier mierda de razón que ella le fuera a dar.

—¿Y supongo que estabas _arreglando_ sus documentos, como la buena esposa que eres? —le dijo, avanzando como una víbora mientras la miraba de arriba abajo.

—En verdad no es de tu incumbencia —ella dijo desafiante mientras se alejaba tambaleándose con los brazos cruzados de manera protectora. Su mirada estaba haciendo que los vellos de la nuca se le erizaran. Cuando su espalda chocó con la mesa de Draco, sabía que él no la dejaría ir a ninguna parte.

—¿Sabes? Me pregunto mucho sobre la falta de atención de Draco con sus misiones. No es un poco… ¿dudoso? Ya sabes, ¿cómo esos aurores sabían _exactamente_ los lugares en cuanto a cuando y donde los ataques comenzarían? —le pregunto con voz áspera, marchando de inmediato hacia ella y atrapando efectivamente su cuerpo poniendo ambas manos a sus lados al borde de la mesa.

—No lo sé, tal vez es una señal de la lenta disolución de tu lado. ¡Cualquier humano con un alma sabe que el maniaco que todos ustedes llaman Lord no es nada más que una decepción, una pobre razón de ser de un monstruo que se hace llamar inmortal solo porque está muy asustado de morir! —Hermione espetó desdeñosamente hacia él, intentando de liberarse de su trampa. Estaba muerta de miedo pero su enojo le impedía retroceder.

—Tan batalladora —Blaise chasqueó la lengua mientras negaba con la cabeza divertido, todo el tiempo jugando delicadamente con su cabello trenzado —.Eres una perra de dos caras ¿no es así? ¿Incluso lograste atrapar a Draco diciendole como estoy intentando ir en su contra?

—¿De qué estás hablando? No es mi culpa de que estés demasiado celoso de la posición de mi esposo ante el Señor Tenebroso y…

—¡Cállate! —Blaise levantó la mano para darle una bofetada pero se detuvo en el aire, pensando dos veces las consecuencias que podrían ocurrir si alguna vez le ponía un dedo a la preciosa sangre sucia de Draco.

—¿Qué esperas? ¿No lo puedes hacer? ¿Demasiado asustado? —Hermione lo desafió. No tenía ninguna varita y no tenía nada en contra la fuerza de Blaise. Pero de alguna manera, llevar el anillo de Draco en su dedo y portar su apellido la hacía sentir poderosa.

—Cállate si en verdad no quieres que pierda mi paciencia contigo —Blaise gruñó mientras tomaba su rostro con fuerza para que ella lo mirara.

—¡Eres un asesino! ¡No sé ni siquiera como duermes de noche sabiendo cuantas personas asesinaste sin ningún remordimiento! ¡Tu clase debería _arder en el infierno_! —Hermione gritó indignada, apartando la cabeza con fuerza para alejarse de su agarre.

—¡Eres un perra! —Blaise le gritó, todavía sosteniendo sus mejillas con fuerza —No sabes lo mucho que me ha costado tu influencia sobre Draco, ¿no? ¿Ni siquiera te das cuenta como casi me matas? Por supuesto que no —se rió amargamente —. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es lucir hermosa y…

—Lo-lo siento mucho. Sea lo que sea, lo lamento. Pero en realidad no sé de lo que estás hablando. Por-por favor, Blaise… suéltame. Me estás lastimando. P-por favor… —Hermione le suplicó de repente. Esta reacción inesperada lo asombró. Era sorprendente lo mucho que ella podía cambiar de casi patearlo y estrangularlo a convertirse en la víctima más frágil y damisela herida en peligro.

Por un momento, Blaise se sintió de repente culpable por haberla aterrorizado. Ella se veía muy asustada. Sus ojos estaban brillando por el miedo y la inocencia infantil, y no pudo evitar sentirse cautivado por todo, en lo mucho que ella lo hacía sentir como el villano más malvado del mundo cuando era ella la que había sido atrapada con las manos en la masa en primer lugar.

Era una locura lo mucho que sus simples ojos podían dar vueltas las cosas esta vez. Pero ella simplemente se veía demasiado asustada e inocente que casi hizo que se derritiera.

Blaise casi había caído en esos ojos vidriosos de color miel y labios temblorosos. Maldita sea, él casi pronuncia las palabras "Lo siento".

Hasta que vio el motivo del porque…

—Un segundo más que no te apartes de mi esposa, y eres hombre muerto.

Blaise se giró rápidamente para ver a Draco apuntándole hacia la cabeza con su varita.

—¡Draco! —Hermione gritó, empujando a un Blaise pasmado y salió corriendo hacia los brazos de Draco, luciendo como la chica más inocente del mundo, como si su esposo acababa de salvarla del gran lobo feroz. Como si ella no lo hubiera visto entrar en la sala hace un rato…

Que chica más, más astuta.

Draco besó su frente cariñosamente mientras acariciaba su espalda mientras ella se aferraba a él con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, mirándolo como una niña herida pidiéndole que la besara para que todo mejorara.

La escena era casi teatral. Blaise no pudo evitar mirarla boquiabierto. Ella estaba temblando de miedo, luciendo tan jodidamente pura y angelical con su vestido blanco de cintura imperio que se detenía en sus muslos, exhibiendo esas hermosas piernas mientras estaba de punta de pie para descansar todo su peso sobre su esposo. Su cabello castaño que estaba elegantemente trenzado a un lado con algunos bucles sueltos que enmarcaban sus delicados rasgos. Estaba apegada al pecho de Draco mientras él la abrazaba protectoramente.

Era todo una mierda, pero maldita sea ella lucía _hermosa_.

Parecía literalmente un ángel, incluso sus lágrimas se veían celestiales. ¿Quién demonios no le creería? Él casi lo hizo.

Lo bueno de vivir con la perra de su novia, Daphne, era que de alguna manera lo hacía impermeable para esta tentación fatal.

No podía negarlo. Hermione era una tentación ambulante y a la vez un problema; peor aun ya que esta chica tenía por naturaleza un buen corazón.

Daphne pisaría a las personas que sabían que eran de un nivel más bajo que el suyo. El maltrato y la crueldad eran evidentes en ella. Pero Hermione siempre había sido compasiva y desinteresada. Era cariñosa y protectora de las personas que necesitaban de su ayuda, era de la clase de persona que podía hacerte sentir como la persona más cruel de este planeta, incluso si ésta vez, era ella la que te estaba engañando. Simplemente no se podía negar lo inteligente y lo increíblemente perspicaz que también era. Una mala perra; esas clases de personas eran diez veces más peligrosas que la clase de Daphne.

—Continua mirando a mi esposa así y realmente vas a recibir tu merecido, Blaise —Ahora Draco estaba sin dudas furioso. Blaise maldijo en voz baja. Ni si quiera se dio cuenta que la estuviera mirando fijo demasiado tiempo. Todo se había terminado. Su amigo era un hombre muerto, simplemente lo sabía.

—Ella no es lo que crees que es, Draco. Va huir de aquí y va a regresar _al lado de ellos_ , y cuando llegue el momento, ambos estaremos muerto antes de que lo sepamos —Blaise le advirtió, aunque sabía que era inútil ya que Draco estaba por ahora demasiado atraído por la trampa de su esposa.

—Lárgate. De. Aquí —Draco dijo entre dientes cerrados, luciendo como un lobo feroz protegiendo a su hembra.

Blaise sabía que tenía que irse antes de que su amigo perdiera el control.

—¿Estás bien? —Draco le pregunto a ella preocupado, tomando su rostro delicadamente para que lo mirara.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y se aferró a él. No necesitaba fingir su angustia. Estaba llena de crudas emociones, en su mayoría culpa, pero la mayoría de las veces era sólo puro poder.

En verdad no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Odiaba no tener el control. Pero sabía que _tenía_ que hacer algo.

Y estaba demasiado desesperada.

Tal vez ahora estaba buscando venganza más que justicia. A veces, simplemente no podía entender sus acciones.

Blaise era el único amigo leal de Draco, lo sabía; incluso era su mejor amigo.

Pero Ginny era también su mejor amiga…y ellos se la llevaron lejos.

¿Sería condenada por hacerle lo mismo a su propio esposo? ¿Eso lo haría una mala persona? ¿Sería tan buena como una asesina? O ¿era una manera normal de reunir justicia en este mundo enfermizo y retorcido?

Se dice que el perdón podría ser la mejor venganza.

Ella siempre, siempre había creído en eso. No era de esas personas que llevaban rencores. Cuando alguien le pedía perdón, ella podía perdonarlos. Los escucharía y los comprendería, hasta el punto de incluso sacrificar su propia felicidad para solo hacerlos felices.

Pero era también un ser humano. Y tenía un punto de quiebre.

Todo se debía romper cuando algo era sometido a demasiada presión.

— _Me hiciste comprender que amarse a uno mismo primero puede llegar a ser la clave así alguien puede amarte —Ginny le dijo._

— _Entonces, me esforcé para mejorar. Intenté aventurarme con otras personas. Me empecé a amar, traté de enfocarme en mi misma, intenté lucir hermosa para nadie más que para mí. Me di cuenta entonces que el momento que dejé de seguir a Harry, fue el momento que él comenzó a fijarse en mí. Todo es por ti, Hermione. Eres una inspiración para mí. Mi modelo a seguir._

Dulce, dulce Ginny…

Ginny tenía tanta fe en ella.

Ginny creía en ella.

En esos momentos cuando nadie lo hacía, Ginny estaba ahí para creer en ella. Era su mejor amiga.

Pero no fue capaz de salvarla.

— _Eres mi mejor, mejor amiga, Ginny. Gracias por todo —Hermione susurró, abrazando a su amiga fuertemente._

— _Sabes que siempre tienes mi apoyo, ¿de acuerdo? Te quiero Mione —Ginny le sonrió mientras se separaban._

— _Yo también te quiero, Gin. Gracias por estar siempre para mí —Hermione asintió, regañando a sus propios labios por temblar y a sus estúpidos ojos por aguarse inesperadamente. ¿Por qué siempre era un desastre emocional cada vez que se acercaba a Draco Malfoy aunque sea por un segundo? Lo odiaba. Era el mantra diario de su mente a su corazón durante los últimos meses._

— _¡No te atrevas a derramar una sola lágrima delante de mí o te golpearé en la cabeza aunque haya sido yo la que te hizo ese bonito peinado! Ahora solo disfrutemos, ¿sí? Más tarde esta noche, no me tendrás más porque estaré ocupada besuqueándome con Harry Potter._

Ginny estaba tan feliz esa noche, tan joven, tan despreocupada y tan llena de sueños. Pero ni siquiera pudo besar a Harry…el chico de sus sueños.

Ella tenía tantas cosas por delante, ahora nunca lo sabrían. Había sufrido una muerte que nadie merecía tener.

A veces, cuando Hermione pensaba en esa noche, se convencía una y otra vez que el motivo por el cual no vio a Ginny era porque ella estaba con Harry.

A veces, pensaba que su amiga seguía viva en algún lugar.

A veces, sólo deseaba haber muerto con ella.

—¡Te advertí sobre él antes, Draco! ¡Pero tú no escuchas! —Hermione lloró, golpeando su pecho como si todo fuera su culpa. Se estaba poniendo histérica, lo sabía. Pero nadie en realidad podría culparla.

—Lo sé, lo sé, Princesa. Sshh…ahora deja de llorar. Esto no será olvidado. Te lo prometo. Haré que pague por esto —él susurró mientras le besaba el cabello.

Era tan sencillo.

Era la ley de la represalia.

Ella había perdido a su mejor así, así que él perdería el suyo.

Ojo por ojo.

Dicen que podría dejar a ambas partes ciegas.

¿Pero sería justificable dejar que uno viera y disfrutar mientras que el otro sufría y moría?

Tal vez ella estaba equivocada.

Tal vez Nana Demelza no lo aprobaría.

Pero nadie era perfecto, especialmente cuando uno ha sido masticado y escupido.

Y en ese momento, ella lloró más fuerte. Lo necesitaba más para convencerse que todavía seguía siendo humana.

.

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,

.

Era a mediados de la primavera y los grillos estaban comenzando sus canciones de cortejo, acunando las membranas de sus alas como pantallas acústicas para las hembras que amaban.

La luna era brillante, como un reflector siendo rodeados de pequeñas luces danzantes de una bola de brillo mientras las estrellas centelleaban a su alrededor. Tenían la verdad más simple, pero la más grandiosa de la belleza.

Las flores estaban en plena floración esa noche y el jardín era hermoso, casi irreal, como si ellos no fueran más que dos mortales perdidos en el medio del festival de los reinos místicos.

Ella ya no estaba mirando sus pasos. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo cuando todo a su alrededor era demasiado mágico para ser ignorado? Las luciérnagas los rodeaban, como ciento de luces preciosas, deleitándose con la vieja y dorada lámpara de aceite que Draco estaba sosteniendo.

Hermione se mordió el labio mientras sonreía ante los tenues destellos de neón que los rodeaban, levantando la mano lentamente en un deseo de poder atrapar una, cautivada por todo, sin importarle cuando perdió un poco el equilibrio mientras caminaba en el suelo lleno de piedras.

—Cuidado —Draco susurró mientras la abrazaba más cerca, sus manos sosteniendo con seguridad su cintura de una manera muy protectora.

Más temprano esa noche, cuando comían su cena en la terraza, Hermione le había pedido que la llevara a los jardines, viendo el hermoso panorama que se veía desde ahí. Los enrrejados que sostenían las grandezas de las flores estaban hábilmente llenos con las bombillas más pequeñas, como tiras que se unían en cada poste. Iluminaban las flores de los jardines en su estado más grandioso y floreciente.

El lugar era muy perfecto para ser ignorado, tanto que tuvo que suplicarle a su esposo que bajen de la terraza y fueran a los jardines solo para presenciar el esplendor del lugar.

Draco seguía un poco preocupado por su estado, ya que la había visto llorar en sus brazos mucho tiempo después de que Blaise se había ido. Tendría que darle una advertencia a su amigo. Había asustado a Hermione por su ignorancia y desconfianza. También tendría que castigarlo, hacer cosas como molestar a su esposa era imperdonable. Pero más importante que cualquier otra cosa, sabía que primero tenía que hacerla feliz.

La observaba atentamente mientras ponía la lámpara de aceite que estaba sosteniendo sobre la barandilla de mármol. Ella parecía como una verdadera hada mientras recorría el lugar.

—Esto es demasiado hermoso, Draco —Hermione le sonrió mientras tocaba algunas de las flores a lo largo del enrejado iluminado —.Tienes el jardín más hermoso del mundo, incluso mejor que el de mad….Lady Petrova… —su voz se apagó.

Draco la miro fijo, sabía lo mucho que esta clase de tema la afectaba. Sabía que tenía que ignorarlo y hacerla olvidar. Pero tenía que preguntar: —¿Ya no la llamas más Madre?

Hermione sonrió triste y negó con la cabeza —. Ella no quiere que lo haga —susurró. Sus labios estaban temblando, estaba esforzándose para sonreír, él lo sabía —. Aunque Padre me dijo que podía seguir llamándolo así —Ella lo miró con tanta esperanza en sus ojos, como si estuviera intentando convencerse de la pequeña felicidad que se le permitía, el único gesto del Sr. Pucey en que aún lo dejara llamarlo su padre seguía haciendo brillar su mundo entero.

En ese momento, él supo que tenía que decírselo.

Su cabeza dio un fuerte golpe cuando él tiro de su hombro rápidamente así ella podía apoyarse en su pecho.

—¿Draco? ¿Estás bien? —le pregunto mientras ponía los brazos alrededor de su cintura, su voz un poco amortiguada por estar apoyada en su pecho.

—Ella no te merece —él susurró mientras le besaba la parte superior de la cabeza —.Tal vez yo tampoco te merezco, pero al menos te amo.

Hermione no dijo nada pero lo abrazó más fuerte. ¿Ella merecía su amor y también su confianza? ¿En verdad se merecían el uno al otro?

—A veces los extraño, ya sabes…mi antigua familia. Amo a mis verdaderos padres, pero sólo he estado con ellos muy poco tiempo. ¿Eso me hace una mala persona?

—No es tu culpa —él negó con la cabeza mientras le besaba la frente, aunque no la soltó.

—¿Y tú, Draco?

Silencio.

—¿Qué hay de mi?

—¿Extrañas…a tus padres? —ella susurró.

Draco no dijo nada pero sostuvo su cintura para guiarla al lago. Hermione se quedó en silencio mientras lo hacía, sabía que no debía presionarlo en abrir un tema que no aprobaba.

Él la tomó de la mano mientras estaban parados junto al lago, mirando su forma en movimiento, luminosa y brillando por el reflejo de la noche estrellada.

No hicieron nada. Solo se quedaron ahí. Pero no era incomodo. Hermione deseaba poder quedarse de esa manera, dejar que el tiempo los congelara, convertirse en estatuas por siempre mientras estaban parados allí, siendo monumentos de dos amantes junto al lago a medida que el tiempo se desvanecía.

—Antes solías agarrarme de la mano así —Hermione sonrió suavemente, sin mirarlo, sino mirando a la belleza del lago débilmente iluminado.

—Siempre me aferraba a ti con más fuerza porque tenía miedo de que nuestras manos se resbalaran —Draco le susurró.

—Nuestras manos sudaban mucho en ese tiempo —ella parecía pensativa, pero mostró un atisbo de sonrisa.

—No me importaba. Estaba más preocupado de que te alejaras de mí —Draco susurró, mostrando una sonrisa extraña y poco frecuente. Él siempre era hermoso cuando sonreía.

—Bueno, años después, aquí estamos —Hermione suspiró —.Todavía tomado de las manos.

—Menos las manos sudorosas —Draco le recordó.

—Menos las manos sudorosas —Hermione asintió.

Se rieron en voz baja por un momento, cada uno recordando su dichoso pasado como si hubiera sido hace solo un día.

Y luego, se volvieron a quedar en silencio.

Los pinos altos y delgados se balanceaban suavemente con la brisa mientras se levantaban de una espesura de arbustos bailando a lo largo de la oscuridad silenciosa.

Eran en momentos así que Hermione se daba cuenta del costo del tiempo prestado. Tener un recuerdo agradable podía hacerte sonreír, pero también te haría pensar y flotar en deseos sin esperanza.

Ella lo miró y él ya no estaba sonriendo. De hecho, estaba frunciendo el ceño. Hermione podía distinguir sus labios fuertemente apretados y sus cejas curvándose para encontrarse en el medio. Era ligeramente oscuro, pero las sombras delineaban sus expresiones de preocupación.

Sin embargo, cuando él se dio cuenta de su mirada, comenzó a regresar a su fachada inexpresiva.

Hermione pretendió haberle creído, y él fingió que creía que lo había hecho. Pero ambos se conocían demasiado para incluso sostener esas mentiras, por tonto que pareciera.

—¿Quieres ir a nadar? —él le preguntó después de un largo silencio.

—Pero el agua está demasiado fría —contestó ella.

Él se inclinó para meter un rizo detrás de su oreja cuando le susurró roncamente —Yo te mantendré caliente.

—Está bien —ella asintió mientras se mordía el labio suavemente. Podía sentir un hormigueo en su piel cuando el céfiro la tocaba. De repente se sintió excitada, incluso su respiración comenzó a agitarse.

Se quedó de pie mientras él le sacaba la capa lentamente, dejándola deslizarse en el suelo piedrazo y ligeramente húmedo. Los dedos de él sobre su piel la hacían respirar inestable. Él abrió los botones tan laboriosamente lento que era casi frustrante.

Los dedos de los pies de Hermione se enroscaron cuando las últimas de sus prendas se deslizaron, dejándola completamente desnuda cuando las bragas descendieron suavemente sobre sus piernas y sus delicados y pequeños pies.

—Siempre supe que tendría esto. Siempre has sido tú —él susurró mientras retrocedió para examinar su obra maestra.

Hermione estaba temblando por el delicado viento frío de la noche, con emoción, expectativa, con su mirada, con el deseo de ser tocada con tantas ganas…era demasiado, estaba teniendo problemas para respirar. Su larga cabellera ondeaba levemente por el viento, algunos de sus rizos le hacían cosquillas a sus pechos mientras ella se agitaba.

Draco apuntó lentamente su varita a su propia ropa, y un segundo después, desapareció; dejándolos a ambos desnudos, sin tocarse, sino simplemente de pie, absorbiendo la belleza de cada uno.

Bajo la noche estrellada, dos amantes estaban de pie, desvestidos, descubiertos, expuestos…

Los árboles rodeaban los terrenos del lago, uno a penas podía ver a través de las sombras de sus ramas ahuecadas, entrecruzadas en el cielo iluminado por la luna.

 _Cuando el pequeño Draco había llegado al tercer escalón, giró y le sonrió ampliamente…_

 _Hermione lo miró y se preguntó si en realidad era un serafín de los cielos. El sol estaba brillando detrás de él, pero le daba un brillo etéreo y fantasmal; casi como si hubiera un hermoso halo sobre su cabello rubio._

— _Vamos, Hermione… —él sonrió, extendiendo la mano abierta para que ella la tomara._

 _La pequeña Hermione nunca jamás se olvidaría de la sonrisa genuina y la mano extendida de ese niño para siempre._

 _Sabía que estaría grabado para siempre en su corazón el momento que sucedió. Cuando esos patrones coloridos del sol crearon un dulce caleidoscopio en sus brillantes rasgos…_

 _Ella sonrió mientras levantaba la mano lentamente para alcanzarlo. Cuando sus manos se tocaron y se entrelazaron, Hermione supo que haría cualquier cosa para que él no la soltara._

 _Sabía que cada vez que ella levantara la mano para alcanzarlo, él siempre estaría ahí para llevarla con él…_

— _Ahora eres toda mía —le dijo en voz baja —.Siempre lo serás._

—Ven, Hermione —Draco susurró mientras extendía la mano para que ella la tomara.

Era como un trance, como su voz fluida la guiaba.

Sus manos estaban entrelazadas cuando él la conducía para que se sumergiera en el agua.

— _Está muy fría —_ Hermione contuvo la respiración, aferrándose con más fuerza a Draco mientras él la guiaba por la cintura a que fuera más profundo dentro del agua. ¡Estaba helada! Pero se sentía como la electricidad, tocándole y picándole la piel de manera hermosa, haciéndola sentir como si hubiera conquistado la misma libertad.

—Sshh…te tengo. Agárrate a mí. Te acostumbrarás —él susurró, haciéndola temblar aun más. Ella solo quería sentir más su piel; su calor. Arrojó descaradamente las piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Casi salto a lo largo del agua cuando lo hizo. Sus piernas estaban aferradas alrededor de su cintura mientras sentía su excitación.

—Te quiero demasiado —Draco gruñó mientras saboreaba su piel, bebiendo las gotas de agua que brillaban en su barbilla y cuello, dejando que su lengua viajara más abajo hasta que llegó a sus pechos.

Hermione estaba demasiado mareada para pensar en algo mientras gemía. Se arqueó hacia él mientras arrojaba su cabeza en abandono y los dedos se hundían en su pelo mojado, masajeando su cabeza y urgiéndolo a continuar.

Las estrellas brillaban cuando ella levanto la mirada.

Sus cuerpos brillaban bajo la luz de la luna, como si fueran dos amantes que acababan de huir, haciendo un ritual prohibido en un lago oscuro y escondido. Las luciérnagas y las estrellas eran sus candelabros. El lago era su cuna. El bosque era su ciudadela. El cielo su Fortaleza. Los dulces duendes ocultos y las traviesas hadas parecían reírse en voces furtivas mientras rodeaban el lugar con el consentimiento de ellos, junto con el arrullo de los grillos.

 _Cuando el pequeño Draco llego finalmente a su casa, de repente movió la mano para tocar sus labios. La sensación de los labios suaves de Hermione seguían allí…parecía que estremecía sus sentidos y hacía que su corazón se sobresaltara un poco._

 _Fue en ese momento que Draco Malfoy supo que acababa de tener su primer beso…con su primer amor._

—Siempre supe que serías mía. Siempre lo supe desde el comienzo. Y matare a cualquiera quien siquiera se atreva a poner un dedo en ti…

.

* * *

 **Canción para el capítulo: "Arms of anAngel" de Sarah McLachlan**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Muchas gracias a la grandiose de DoberAnts 26 por hacer el trailer de "Almost Perfect, Almost Yours" por favor vayan a verlo en youtube y dejen un comentario.**

 _ **Almost perfect,almost yours (Dramionefanfic trailer)**_


	35. La Nymphe et Ses Baisers

**Disclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personajes, del mundo de Harry Potter, me pertenecen. Todos pertenecen a JK Rowling. La trama es de BelleOfSummer.**

 **Esté capitulo fue beteado por HunterLight Araiza.**

* * *

" **Almost Perfect, Almost Yours"**

 **Capítulo XXXV**

 **"La Nymphe et Ses Baisers"**

.

Él no podía esperar.

Draco no podía esperar para que terminara, tal cual como lo deseaba cada noche emblemática de esta violencia sin fin.

Él estaba de pie allí; apático, indiferente…mientras que una de las sangre sucias que ellos habían capturado esa noche lloraba y gritaba mientras que su propio grupo jugaba con ella, tirando de la pobre niña mientras se reían bulliciosamente, la empujaban y tiraban de ella entre todos, como si fuera una _cosa_ , un juguete sin vida con el que podían jugar.

La chica se veía realmente joven, tal vez cuatro años más joven que su Hermione. Lo que más lo perturbaba era que ella tuviera los mismos rizos castaños como los de su Princesa.

Su Hermione iba a cumplir dieciocho en septiembre este año, así que estaba chica debería tener solo catorce años.

Fue vista escapando en el bosque con algunos renegados de Hogwarts, uniéndose a esos jóvenes que estaban organizando un programa de radio pirata llamado _Pottervigilancia_ en un intento de aumentar la moral de las personas involucradas en el movimiento anti-Voldemort. La radio clandestina era tan estúpida como su nombre. De todas maneras iban a ser asesinados. No tenía sentido. ¿Dónde estaba su precioso Potter ahora? Vivo y ocultándose mientras los demás morían protegiéndolo.

Fue Montague quien atrapó a la chica, egoístamente, Draco podría agregar. Había intentando llevársela con él en secreto sin ni siquiera compartir la noticia con los otros.

Draco sabía que de alguna manera Montague gustaba de la chica cuando lo atraparon nervioso tirando de ella para alejarla de la espantosa manada. Realmente no podía culparlo. La chica terminaría sin vida y hecha pedazos si ellos la llegaran agarrar. Greyback y los otros les encantaba torturar sus víctimas antes de finalmente destrozarlas.

Draco sabía que Graham Montague siempre le habían gustado las chicas que fueran más jóvenes que él. Bastardo enfermizo. No era que fuera viejo, por supuesto. Solo era unos meses mayor que Draco, pero parecía que gustaba de niñas incluso de doce años.

Sin embargo, esta vez, Draco parecía percibir que él en verdad le importaba esta chica, de alguna manera por más raro que sonara ya que este era _Montague._

Pero él estaba parado junto a Draco, temblando cuando observaba a la chica llorar y pidiendo ayuda a los gritos mientras que los Mortífagos la empujaban de un lado a otro como si fuera una muñeca rota. Al parecer, ellos se conocieron en la escuela. Se pudo dar cuenta por la manera que se miraba el uno al otro.

Normalmente, a Montague le encantaba unirse a la diversión. Sin embargo, esta vez, él estaba en un rincón e incluso de vez en cuando miraba a Draco como si le estuviera rogando que diera la orden a la manada para que detuviera todo.

Draco era el jefe del grupo y tenía completa autoridad para comenzar y terminar una diatriba. Era parte del círculo interno de la fuerza élite e incluso Greyback estaba por debajo de él.

—Me estoy aburriendo. Quebremos a la chica. ¿Quién quiere ir primero antes de que juegue con ella y la mate? —Greyback rugió mientras que los fervientes Mortífagos rieron estruendosamente, disfrutando su pequeña sesión de jolgorio.

—Yo iré primero —Augustus Rookwood, un antiguo inefable quien participó en la emboscada en el Departamento de Misterios, declaró mientras se desabrochaba ansiosamente la hebilla de su cinturón Merovingian. La lujuria en su rostro y voz era demasiado marcada. Parecía un lunático desenfrenado.

—¡Ven aquí, sangre sucia! —él gruñó cuando tiró con fuerza de la chica que continuaba gritando y dando patadas.

Tal vez fueron sus largos rizos castaños. Tal vez era su uniforme Gryffindor. O la forma en que el Mortífago le gritó " _sangre sucia_ ".

O sólo era la manera en que ella lloraba y suplicaba.

Pero algo en Draco hizo clic. El bosque era demasiado oscuro y él no pudo ver bien su rostro. Todo lo que pudo ver fueron los rizos castaños de la chica, cubriendo su rostro cubierto de sudor y lágrimas. Le repugnó sin fin que la imagen de Hermione aparecería repentinamente en su mente.

Su Hermione estaba siendo empujada y arrastrada.

Su Hermione estaba cubierta de rasguños y heridas, llorando y rogando por su ayuda.

Su Hermione estaba a punto de ser violada y asesinada.

—¡Basta! —era demasiado para él.

—¿Qué sucede, Malfoy? —Rookwood frunció el ceño, tenso y molesto porque le habían ordenado detenerse.

Draco no dijo nada y le arrebato a la chica que lloraba lejos del brutal agarre del Mortífago. Ella estaba demasiado débil para incluso ponerse de pie por si sola y se había caído ferozmente en el suelo cuando Draco la soltó.

Montague estaba enraizado en su lugar, luciendo como si quisiera correr a su lado para ayudarla. Pero todos conocían sus lugares y nadie podía hacer nada sin que su líder lo ordenara.

La chica estaba ahora arrastrándose impotente en el suelo, juntando la poca fuerza que quedaba en ella en un intento de alejarse de sus captores. Su rostro seguía oculto en sus rizos castaños y desde ese ángulo no podía negar como realmente se parecía a Hermione…llorando, ensangrentada, y arrastrándose para salvar su vida. Eso destruyó a Draco.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Draco le pregunto cuándo se arrodilló, apartando de inmediato el pelo de su rostro así la podía mirar bien. Necesitaba asegurarse a sí mismo que no era Hermione. Sonaba tranquilo, pero en el fondo estaba gritando para regresar a casa para que Hermione estuviera allí, arropada en las sabanas calientes de su cama, cómoda, viva y a salvo sin ningún rasguño en su impecable piel, ni siquiera con un corte de papel.

—N-Nesha, señor. Por favor déjeme ir, señor, por favor —la chica gimió, visiblemente temblando mientras lloraba y rogaba por su vida. Ella tenía iris de color verde claro mientras que su Hermione los tenía de color miel. Este hecho de alguna manera lo tranquilizó.

—Tú la atrapaste, ¿no es así, Montague? —Draco preguntó cuando se puso de pie lentamente, mirando a la chica débil y herida en el suelo.

Montague asintió, mirando fijo incrédulo a su amo como si estuviera intentando de descifrarlo.

—Entonces es tuya —Draco dijo finalmente después de un silencio ensordecedor.

—¿Qué mierda? ¡No puedes hacer eso, Malfoy! —Rookwood gritó —¡La regla de nuestra manada es ir a medias en cada captura! Esto es injusto, nosotros…

—Yo hice esa regla y ahora estoy haciendo otra. Ustedes solo pueden hacer lo que yo les digo. Si quiero ser generoso, voy a serlo con aquellos que me han hecho bien. Si quiero castigar aquellos que me han fallado y no me han satisfecho, entonces lo haré —la voz de Draco golpeó al grupo como una amenaza fatal, sin dejar de recordarles lo que le sucedió a Blaise y porque él no estaba allí en el grupo ahora. Toda una noche de tortura con maldiciones cruciatus podían tener ese efecto.

—Hemos terminado por esta noche —Draco dijo con firmeza —.Tú la atrapaste, entonces es tuya, ahora ya no te debo nada —le dijo a Montague. Éste asintió estando de acuerdo, sabiendo muy bien que Draco todavía recordaba la noche cuando él encontró el collar de Hermione. Al menos, eso había consolado al rubio en los momentos cuando él pensó que ella se había ido. Al menos le había impedido matarse. Y por eso, desde ese momento había esta deuda implícita de gratitud entre ellos.

—Gracias, milord —Montague se inclinó ante él antes de correr para llevarse a la niña con él.

En medio de las interminables quejas del grupo, Draco dio media vuelta desinteresadamente para aparecer en su casa, pero no antes sin echar un vistazo a Montague, quien había envuelto a la chica con su propia capa y la cargó delicadamente para llevársela con él.

Él no sabía porque se estaba sintiendo así. Una noche de espectáculo mortal nunca en verdad lo afectaba tanto. Siempre lo había odiado, si. Pero era un trabajo. Nada personal.

Pero aquella chica realmente tenía el cabello de Hermione. Si sus víctimas seguían teniendo el pelo largo y ondulado sería el fin de su reputación, ya que tenía la sensación de que él las salvaría a todas.

Esta fue la razón por la cual en este juego él tenía que ser más fuerte de lo que dejaba ver. Dicen que las personas hacen cosas con opciones, pero él no estaba de acuerdo con eso. Las personas eligen las cosas para sobrevivir, por lo que en realidad no tuvieron ninguna elección desde un principio. Era solo cuestión de sobrevivir. Era como endulzar un golpe. Pero tarde o temprano, todos serían azotados hasta los huesos.

Draco Malfoy era un hombre orgulloso.

Él nunca tuvo una opción pero se aseguró de estar siempre en cada una de ellas.

Si hubo algo que su padre despiadado instaló en él, era estar parado incluso con las piernas rotas. Tragar lo que uno ve, porque es la realidad. Las personas morían todos los días, verlos morir delante de uno no hacía ninguna diferencia. Iniciarlo tampoco hacía ninguna disparidad. Era tan simple como una transacción comercial, tenías que hacer lo que fuera necesario o de lo contrario descenderías de la competencia y perderías todo.

Mientras saltaba las escaleras de la mansión, pensó sobre el camino que había tomado, tal vez como cada hombre lo hacía en secreto. Sólo que el suyo era, en cierto modo, un poco inmenso. No podía culpar a nadie. Los Malfoy eran seres superiores. E incluso un rey tenía que sufrir una imperfección por su supremacía.

 _Él había sufrido durante meses. No fue tan fácil, pero lo hizo._

 _Su tortura fue más allá de la comprensión. El Señor Tenebroso quebraba sus huesos todos los días, sólo para volver a dejar crecerlos dolorosamente. Los cortes y hematomas se habían convertido en algo normal. Su garganta estaba cansada de gritar por un dolor insoportable pero no podía parar._

 _Una vez, su padre lo visitó en su entrenamiento. Él estaba en el suelo, con la cara aplastada, ensangrentada y dañada. Su respiración se estaba volviendo demasiado laboriosa. El suelo estaba lleno de su sangre y él podía saborear el sabor metálico._

 _Pero su padre estaba allí._

 _Necesitaba respirar. Tenía que sobrevivir. Cuando escuchó la voz de su padre cuando entró a la habitación, no pudo evitar tener ese sentimiento perdurable de felicidad. ¡Lo iba a salvar! Su padre iba hablar con el Señor Tenebroso para finalmente terminar su sufrimiento. Finalmente se iría de aquí. Finalmente iba a volver a ver a Hermione._

 _Su padre era un hombre duro, pero seguramente todavía lo amaba, ¿no? Seguramente salvaría a su hijo si estuviera muriendo. Seguro…_

— _¿Mantiene el nivel, milord? —Lucius Malfoy dijo arrastrando las palabras al Señor Oscuro, pateando levemente la vida casi inerte de su hijo, mirándolo como si fuera una propiedad para sacrificar._

— _Estoy impresionado por la resistencia del muchacho. Pero todavía le falta—el Señor Tenebroso dijo en un tono aburrido, casi como si le estuviera haciendo un favor a Lucius._

— _¡Él puede hacerlo, milord! Lo he entrenado por años y sé que no le fallará —.Lucius le dijo orgulloso, ahora mirando a su hijo como si lo impulsara a enmendar todo y ponerse de pie por su orgullo._

— _Todavía tiene que probarlo, pero ya veremos —el Señor Oscuro contestó insípidamente mientras salía lentamente de la habitación, señalando a este último como si él y la presencia de su hijo fueran de poca importancia._

— _Contrólate, Draco —Lucius estaba furioso cuando se agachó para ver los ojos que revoloteaban de su hijo. Estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre. ¿Por qué su padre no podía ver eso? Estaba muriendo. Necesitaba que su padre lo ayudara._

 _Draco ya no se podía mover, cada movimiento era agonizante. Pero se obligó a mover la mano así podía tocarlo. Cada centímetro de progreso se sentía como dolorosas puñaladas. Pero lo hizo. Había tocado la punta de la capa de su padre…solo para ser brutalmente pateado._

— _Cuando caes, no tocas la capa de_ _cualquiera_ _y suplicas por piedad. Recuerda eso. El débil no tiene futuro en este mundo. Levántate y demuéstrate digno de siquiera ser llamado mi hijo —Lucius le espetó antes de salir por la puerta, dejando a Draco en ese frío calabozo, desangrándose, temblando con mucho dolor…_

 _Hubo momentos cuando pensó que estaba listo para darse por vencido._

 _En verdad no tenía miedo de morir._

 _Tal vez era mejor morir. El mundo no había sido exactamente bueno con él como revelaron en El Profeta. Decían que Draco lo tenía todo, al ser el único heredero de la riqueza de los Malfoy, oh él estaba viviendo una vida encantadora. Mentira. Todas mentiras._

 _Justo en ese momento, él simplemente quería que todo se fuera. Sólo quería morir._

 _Pero sólo tenía mucho miedo de no poder volver a verla otra vez si lo llegaba hacer._

 _Él tenía una chica de regreso a casa. Ella estaba esperándolo. Todavía no podía morir. Le prometió que iba a regresar._

 _Ella lo mantuvo en marcha. Aceptó todo porque sabía que podía volver a ver esa sonrisa a tiempo. A tiempo. Sólo necesitaba ser paciente, ser más fuerte para los dos._

 _Fue entrenado para asesinar, aceptó la verdad. La primera vez que Voldemort lo llevo a una matanza, casi vomitó. Estaban en el medio del campo, juntando todos los sangre sucias, torturando y matándolos…eliminando la suciedad de esta sociedad, decía el Señor Tenebroso. Era una buena causa; una retorcida, pero era necesaria._

 _Durante meses, su mentalidad giró en torno a esa realidad. Tenía que ayudar a limpiar el orden social erradicando esas abominaciones. Eran criaturas desagradables que tenían que ser eliminadas. Así era el mundo._

 _Él estaba tan seguro._

 _Estaba absolutamente seguro de todo; hasta que regresó y le contaron otra verdad._

 _Para algunas personas, podría haber sido una tarde nublada normal._

 _Pero para él_ _fue estremecedor_ _. La Maldición Cruciatus de Voldemort era incluso mejor que tener que enfrentar la verdad de ese día._

— _¿D-Draco? —Hermione tartamudeó, acercándose un poco más a él. Ella lucía…muggle. Llevaba un vestido sencillo, estaba viviendo en una casa muggle, con sus padres muggles._

 _Nunca quiso ir al mundo muggle pero tenía que verlo. Tenía que escucharlo de ella. Pero incluso después que lo hizo, seguía pareciendo demasiado irreal, como si estuviera en una pesadilla. ¿O murió durante una de esos meses de entrenamiento que pasó con el Señor Oscuro y esto era lo que llamaban limbo? ¿O el infierno?_

 _No lo sabía. No quería saberlo._

 _Se puso de pie, pero no la pudo mirar. Ella tenía miedo de tocarlo, lo sabía. Pero él también tenía mucho miedo de tocarla._

— _¿Qué tan cierto es esto? —él de repente preguntó firmemente, todavía mirando al suelo como si pudiera destruirlo con tan solo su mirada, no que fuera imposible ahora. Sonaba frío; incluso él no podía verificar su voz._

— _¿A qué te refieres con esto? Esta es mi vida, Draco. Esta es la verdadera yo —ella contestó, sonando acusatoria y decepcionada a la vez. Él le había prometido, después de todo, que la amaría pase lo que pase. ¿Ella realmente esperaba demasiado de él?_

 _La había extrañado tanto. Todo lo que en verdad quería hacer era estar con ella, abrazarla. Pero ella no era lo que él pensó que era. No sabía qué hacer._

 _Estaba tan confundido que pensó que la cabeza se le iba a explotar. Quería lastimar a_ _ **cualquiera cosa**_ _, lastimarse a sí mismo, y lastimar a cualquiera. Pero no podía lastimarla a ella, no la podía tocar, no la podía mirar._

 _Porque era una sangre sucia._

— _¿Qué tan jodidamente es cierto esto? —él gritó. Sabía la verdad, pero incluso la verdad podía ser increíble. Lo que una vez fueron sus mejillas pálidas ahora estaban manchadas con un rubor de enojo. Estaba temblando, y se estaba formando sudor en su frente, casi como si estuviera intentando contenerse de lanzar un Oblivion._

— _Es-esta soy yo, Draco. Este es mi hogar. Esta es mi mamá —ella le dijo en voz baja mientras traía gentilmente su madre hacia ella. —Ella es dentista, como también lo es mi papá. Él todavía no llegó pero estará una vez que termine con sus consultas del día. Ellos son sanadores de dientes, una profesión muggle. Ellos son muggles y me aman. Soy hija de muggles, Draco. Pero sigo siendo yo. Todavía soy Hermione. Siempre lo seré —le dijo, casi ahogándose por el nudo en la garganta._

 _Su Hermione…su dulce, dulce Hermione._

 _Ella se había ido ahora, porque en realidad nunca fue suya._

 _No dijo nada._

 _No hizo nada._

 _Sólo se quedó parado allí._

 _Su rostro estaba alterado y tenso, casi como una roca transformada._

— _Me dijiste que nunca me ibas a dejar —ella susurró quebrada. Ahora estaba llorando porque pudo ver la expresión de indignación en su rostro, él lo sabía —.Me lo prometiste, Draco…_

 _Él no la pudo ver directo a los ojos. Simplemente no pudo._

 _No lo creía._

 _Todo este tiempo, ella era una de esas personas que él tenía que asesinar._

 _Ella era una de ellos._

 _Era una abominación._

 _Todo este tiempo, él estaba siendo entrenado para matarla._

 _Podía ver los sangre sucias que observó durante esa matanza mientras ellos gritaban y sufrían antes de morir. Pudo ver su sangre mezclada con el barro del suelo. Podía escuchar la risa de los Mortífagos, disfrutando de su dulce conquista. Uno a uno, sufrieron. Uno a uno, murieron._

 _Por su sangre…_

 _Y él tenía que matarlos…matarla a_ _ **ella**_ _._

 _En ese momento, vomitó._

 _Justo delante de Adrian. Justo delante de la propia madre muggle de Hermione. Justo delante de ella._

 _La crisis emocional del momento lo comió y lo tragó como una víbora. Su estomago tenía demasiado nudos, necesitaba expulsar el último de sus contenidos._

 _Su corazón palpitaba como un demonio, como si hubiera un agujero en algún lugar que él no podía identificar; un fenómeno cuando cada uno de sus latidos hacían que las válvulas lo exprimieran._ _ **Todo**_ _lo estaba estrangulando hasta la muerte, como si fuera un fino alambre que se estaba entretejiendo en todo los recovecos de su cuerpo, tan apretado que cada cuerda estaba causando que su piel sangrara._

 _Estaba temblando de puro dolor._

 _Era demasiado._

 _Y no podía llorar. Nunca antes había llorado delante de nadie. No sabía cómo hacerlo._

 _Pero sabía que sólo necesitaba salir de ahí._

 _Hermione lloraba impotente en los brazos de su madre mientras Draco se limpiaba rápidamente la comisura de los labios con el dorso de su mano. Se dio vuelta y corrió hacia la puerta, chocando un jarrón de vidrio cuando se tropezó un poco; sus piezas le cortaron las palmas mientras luchaba para levantarse y correr torpemente afuera, sin molestarse en sacar los trozos de vidrio de su piel rasgada._

 _Ella estaba llorando cuando él se fue, justo como lo hizo cuando él la dejo en esa fuente cuando eran niños._

 _Pero esta vez fue diferente. Demasiado diferente, ni siquiera podía calcular la cantidad de dolor que lo dejaba._

 _Algunos dicen que los hombres no lloran, corren._

 _Pero ellos estaban todos equivocados._

 _La verdad era que ellos corrían primero antes de llorar._

 _La verdad era que ellos se escondían antes de llorar._

 _La verdad era que ellos lloraban; sólo que no podían dejar que otros lo vieran._

 _Porque en ese momento, justo en ese momento, mientras corría como loco en la pintoresca calle del pueblo muggle, él estaba haciendo ambas cosas._

 _En ese terreno abandonado, gritó hacia el cielo, maldiciendo hasta que finalmente se cayó encorvándose en posición fetal, agarrándose el pecho como si pudiera desgarrarlo._

 _Sintió como si el mundo hubiera conspirado para burlarse de él, para jugar con él como un títere en un espectáculo de circo barato._

 _Él se sentía demasiado en conflicto de todo. Toda su vida había odiado una raza, pero a lo largo de esa vida se había enamorado de una de ellos._

 _Fue entrenado para matar a la raza de la cual pertenecía la misma persona que él moriría para proteger._

 _¿Siquiera eso tenía sentido? ¿Podría ser eso más incongruente que cualquier paradoja no convencional de este mundo?_

 _Entonces tal vez él estaba en el limbo. En ese momento, en verdad deseaba estarlo._

 _Era mejor vivir en pie de guerra perdido que en un lugar donde jugaban con él, donde no había opciones._

—¿Princesa? —Draco la llamó mientras abría la puerta suavemente de su dormitorio. Probablemente estaba dormida. Se sintió sonreír inconscientemente cuando colocó un ramo de flores sobre la simple mesa de roble redonda junto a su cama. Su esposa adoraba las flores. Él podía darle más que eso si ella se lo pedía. Le podía dar el mundo.

La habitación olía a jazmines y rosas…tan cálido y etéreo. La habitación olía a su Hermione.

Se quedó parado allí, mirando la pequeña forma de su esposa, bajo la enorme manta. Esta vez, toda la manta cubría su pequeño cuerpo. Él frunció el ceño. ¿Tenía frío?

Agitó su varita en el aire, calentando un poco efectivamente el ambiente antes de sacarse la ropa y pronunciar un rápido hechizo de aseo para sí mismo. Por lo general, nunca tocaría a su esposa antes de darse un largo y minucioso baño. Una noche de guerra lo hacía sentir más sucio. Y ella era demasiado inmaculada y pura para su toque. No era digno de ella en absoluto.

Pero en verdad la necesitaba ahora. Después de lo que sucedió, todo lo que quería hacer era estar dentro de ella para asegurarse de que estaba allí, a salvo y protegida en sus brazos.

La cama crujió un poco cuando él se subió, entrelazando los brazos para abrazar su forma dormida. Fue solo en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta…

—¿Hermione? —él frunció el ceño, sintiendo que su corazón saltaba en su garganta cuando tiró apresuradamente de la gran manta voluminosa. Fue tan brusco que podía jurar que casi se hace un esguince. Su respiración estaba comenzando a contraerse cuando se levantó y vio las suaves almohadas hechas de pluma de ganso blanco europeo con flores de jacquard de seda sobre la cama vacía.

—¡Mierda! —él maldijo cuando se terminó de levantar de la cama y giro alrededor, buscando frenéticamente aunque sea su sombra, pero no había nadie allí.

El pánico lo envolvió como un loco huracán mientras revolvía la habitación y en la biblioteca a la que estaba conectada. Todo lo que podía ver era la imagen de Hermione siendo arrojada como la pequeña cautiva de Montague. Sus gritos sonaban en sus oídos como una campana resonante.

—¡Hermione! —él gritó escandalosamente mientras se ponía su bata apresurado y corría hacia el balcón, pero tampoco estaba allí. Podía jurar que iba a morir en cualquier momento cuando bajo a buscarla en su propio estudio, y todavía no aparecía.

—¡Luella! ¡Gertrude! —él gritó, convocando de inmediato a las sirvientas de Hermione quienes en ese momento estaban acompañadas por algunos de los elfos domésticos de la mansión.

—¿Q-qué sucede, milord? —la señora mayor, Gertrude, preguntó mientras todos se inclinaban nerviosos. Nadie quería que el amo de la mansión se enojara. Nunca.

—¿Dónde _mierda_ está mi esposa? —él gritó acaloradamente, luciendo como si estuviera a punto de romper _cualquier cosa_ en pedazos. Su pelo rubio estaba despeinado de una manera imposible. Estaba temblando de mucha ansiedad, y su bata de seda negra se pegaba a su piel cubierta de sudor.

—E-ella estaba en su habitación cuando le servimos la cena, milord —Gertrude explicó, alejándose inquietantemente de su amo enojado.

Draco no tuvo tiempo de ni siquiera responder cuando regresó corriendo hacia su dormitorio. Incluso la funcionalidad de sus piernas le estaba fallando cuando se arrastro hacia las escaleras, gritando su nombre una y otra vez como una persona que sufre de psicosis.

 _Él la estaba besando como loco. Era el verano de 1995 y había sorprendido a su novia ayer al visitarla en la mansión francesa de su tía Genevieve. Sólo tenían unos meses juntos y cada vez que se besaban nunca era suficiente._

 _El disco de gramófono de Hermione estaba tocando una canción francesa de fondo. Poniendo un ambiente cálido en toda la habitación, haciendo que todo se sintiera divino…más sexual._

 _Moi je m'en moque_ _  
_ _J'envoievalser les trucs en toc_ _  
_ _Les cagesdorées_ _  
_ _Toiquand tu m'serrestrèsfort_ _  
_ _C'estcomme un trésor_ _  
_ _Et ça, et çavaut de l'or_

 _Él estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la época victoriana del lugar. Las piernas de color crema de ella estaban extendidas sobre su regazo mientras que su cabeza estaba reclinada en el borde del sillón como la diosa que era. Todo en ella era hermoso, incluso sus pies pequeños cuando sus dedos se curvaron por la excitación se veían celestiales para él._

 _Estaba levantando lentamente su vestido a lunares de verano más alto de lo que pretendía, y ella lo estaba dejando. Él sólo se detendría si ella se lo pedía, y estaba deseando con tantas fuerzas que no lo hiciera._

 _Sus piernas se sentían como las plumas más suaves, como aceite en sus manos…_

 _Et d'envoyerailleursvalser_ _  
_ _Les bagues et les coeurs en collier_ _  
_ _Car quand on s'aime très fort_ _  
_ _C'est comme un trésor_ _  
_ _Et ça, et ça vaut de l'or_

 _Él quería sentir más. Si tan sólo pudiera subir sus manos un poco más y…_

— _Draco —Hermione gimió cuando le detuvo las manos. Draco sabía que era la señal para detenerse. Significaba que había llegado un poco más lejos de lo previsto. Pero maldita sean todas las ardientes profundidades del infierno, la había extrañado demasiado. Simplemente necesitaba más._

 _De alguna manera, su pequeña sesión de besos se había salido de control, y ahora él estaba duro como una roca. La deseaba tanto que incluso se sintió patético por temblar de emoción y excitación._

— _Hermione…—dijo jadeando, humedeciéndose el labio inferior mientras que su mirada se posó directamente en su pecho cubierto por el vestido pero se notaba que era más amplio. Notó como habían crecido en estos meses que estuvieron alejados._

— _Creo que es momento de detenernos, Draco —Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie —.La tía Genevieve puede regresar en cualquier momento —Draco quería llorar por su lamentable estado._ _Ella era su dulce locura; su malvada ninfa._

— _Hermione…por favor. Puedo so…sólo echar un vistazo? —le pidió —¿Por favor? —no le importó si esta vez estaba siendo demasiado audaz con ella. Simplemente estaba muy desesperado._

 _Hermione siguió su mirada y bajó la vista en sus tres botones abiertos. Casi se estremeció al darse cuenta que su sujetador se asomaba a la vista. Cómo y cuándo, en verdad no podía recordar durante sus frenéticos besos._

— _M-mi tía Genevieve podría volver y vernos —razonó, negando con la cabeza con frenesí mientras trataba de cerrar los botones sobre su pecho. Ahora estaba demasiado ruborizada. Sus suaves rizos rebotaban junto con su cabeza. Merlín, era demasiado tentadora._

— _Por favor, Princesa…dame algo que recordaré por el resto de los meses que esté en Hogwarts, ¿quieres? ¿Por favor? —le suplicó. Ahora estaba literalmente adolorido. Incluso sonaba tan desesperado que daba pena._

 _Hermione se mordió los labios, aparentemente tratando de pensar las cosas. Las rodillas de Draco se movían arriba y abajo por tanta expectativa. Daría casi cualquier cosa para que dijera que sí._

 _Él no supo como sucedió._

 _Tal vez era por el hermoso entorno. Tal vez era porque su tía Genevieve estaba de compras. O tal vez era la preciosa canción francesa pero…_

— _Está bien —Hermione asintió nerviosa, tímida —Pe-pero solo un vistazo._

— _¿En serio? —él tartamudeó. ¿Cómo demonios se volvió de repente tan afortunado?_

 _Ella solo sonrió tímidamente mientras asentía, girando para levantar la aguja del gramófono para que la canción vuelva a empezar._

' _J'envoie Valser'; era su canción favorita._

— _Es mi canción favorita —ella le sonrió con timidez, todavía mordiéndose esos hermosos labios en el proceso mientras se alisaba la falda y se movía nerviosa._

— _Lo sé —él le sonrió mientras se reclinaba lentamente y relajaba su cuerpo en el sillón, esperando su próximo movimiento._

 _Sin embargo, lo que sucedió después lo dejó sin aliento._

 _Ella comenzó a cantar con la música._

" _J'envois des qui se donnent, donnent_ _  
_ _Des bijouxdans le cou_ _  
_ _C'estbeaumaisquandmême_ _  
_ _Ce n'sont que des cailloux"_

 _Él sabía que ella estaba nerviosa. Era evidente por la forma en la que miraba el suelo. Pero esto era, quizás, el movimiento más audaz que ella había hecho._

" _Des pierresquivousroulent, roulent_ _  
_ _Et quivouscoulent sur les joues_ _  
_ _J'aimemieux que tu m'aimes_ _  
_ _Sans dépensertessous"_

 _Él quedó asombrado. No podía apartar la mirada. Ella era su pequeña ninfa, y él la adoraba, más allá de las palabras, más allá de la comprensión, más allá de cualquier_ _noción_ _ **.**_

 _Tenía la boca ligeramente abierta mientras respiraba hondo, observando cómo su ninfa se desabotonaba su vestido lentamente y alcanzaba los breteles de su sujetador en la espalda. Sus pechos jóvenes pero firmes se balancearon a la vista cuando dejó que su prenda cayera hasta su cintura, lo suficiente para que él pudiera ver todo su torso._

" _Moi je m'en moque_ _  
_ _J'envoievalser les trucs en toc_ _  
_ _Les cagesdorées_ _  
_ _Toiquand tu m'serrestrèsfort_ _  
_ _C'estcomme un trésor_ _  
_ _Et ça, et çavaut de l'or"_

 _Sus ojos ahora estaban llenos de lujuria. Deseaba tanto agarrarla y llevársela allí mismo. Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Era parte de la tentación y la atracción de la incitación. Iba a quitarle la cordura y el buen sentido que todavía le quedaba. Y él permitiría que ella lo hiciera. Él le daría cualquier cosa._

 _Ella continuó cantando con la música mientras se puso de pie allí, sonriéndole tímidamente, sus pies descalzos temblando ligeramente por el temor._

 _Él continuó sentado y mirando. No se podía mover, su encantamiento lo atrapó como una polilla indefensa alrededor de una lámpara de aceite._

 _Él nunca había visto alguien como ella. Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida._

— _Eres demasiado hermosa —él susurró en el momento que ella dejó de cantar, dejando que continuara la cantante francesa de fondo._

 _Ella soltó una risita, mordiéndose el labio inferior de una manera muy reticente cuando ella bajó la vista y se levantó el vestido. Pero él se levantó y la detuvo._

— _Permíteme_ _—dijo exhalando. Ahora estaba absolutamente seguro que cada gota de sangre de su sistema se había sobrecargado la ingle. Ansiaba demasiado tocarla, tocar esas preciosas esferas delante de él. Pero por ella, esperaría. Por ella, no se apresuraría. Con el tiempo, él la tendría…toda para él. Se aseguraría de eso._

 _Sus manos temblaban un poco cuando se movieron lentamente para levantar el vestido para cubrir su torso, pero no sin antes besar su hombro primero —.Eres perfecta. Te amo mucho. Gracias por eso._

— _Yo también te amo, Draco —ella susurró, sonriéndole devotamente._

 _Desde ese entonces ese recuerdo nunca lo dejó. A veces él se quedaría despierto hasta tarde en Hogwarts y convocaba ese recuerdo en él. Lo mantuvo vivo durante su interminable entrenamiento brutal._

 _Ella lo mantuvo con vida._

 _Él moriría sin ella. No iba a ser capaz de lograrlo._

—¡Hermione! ¿Dónde estás? —él estaba demasiado desesperado cuando pateó la puerta de su dormitorio. Parecía un lunático furioso, lo sabía.

Pero perder Hermione…lo _mataría_. Lo dañaría seriamente. Lo destruiría de manera increíble.

Estuvo tan cerca de convocar a sus Mortífagos, tan cerca de negociar cualquier cosa con el Señor Tenebroso solo para tenerla de regreso…hasta que la puerta del baño adjunto se abrió de golpe.

—Draco, ¿qué sucede? —Hermione le preguntó preocupada, corriendo hacia él solo con la toalla puesta. Al parecer se había quedado en la bañera todo el tiempo y debió haber salido apresuradamente cuando lo escuchó gritar, como era evidente al estar enjabonada.

Él quedó sin habla. No pudo hacer nada más que abrazarla desesperadamente con fuerza, sin importarle el jabón resbaladizo que manchaba su propia piel y bata. No sabía si reír ante su propia estupidez por ni siquiera ir a ver en el baño adjunto, o llorar de felicidad que Hermione en realidad estaba allí, o alarmarse ante su imposible posesividad para con su esposa.

Estaba totalmente loco.

Era verdad. Ella podría ser el motivo de su locura. Y como antes, ella ni siquiera estaba consciente de ello.

—¡Mierda! ¿Por qué no contestaste cuando te llamé? Maldita sea ¡Vas a responder cuando grite tu maldito nombre! ¿Me escuchaste? —negó con la cabeza, la volvió abrazar, le beso el cabello cubierto de shampoo y la volvió abrazar, casi constriñendo a la chica confundida.

—Me-me quedé dormida en la bañera mientras me bañaba, Draco. No me di cuenta del tiempo y no te escuché. Lo siento. Por favor no te enojes. No volverá a suceder —Hermione explicó; sonando bastante nerviosa mientras pasaba los brazos alrededor de su cintura en un intento de calmarlo.

Ella estaba tan despistada y asustada que lo hizo sentir un poco culpable.

 _¡Pero maldita sea!_ Acababa de regresar de una brutal matanza donde una de las victimas que casi asesinaron lucía como ella. Estaban en el medio de una guerra y el único lugar que en el que ella podía estar a salvo era la mansión. ¿Cómo esperaba que él se sintiera?

—S-sólo no lo vuelvas hacer —él susurró besándole el cabello, oliendo la dulzura de su shampoo.

—Si, Draco. Lo siento —Hermione dijo preocupada mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte, sus pieles brillaban por el jabón.

—Me asustaste. No me vuelvas a asustar así nunca más —él sonaba como un niño suplicante y asustado. Pero no lo podía evitar. Lo que había sucedido había sido demasiado para él. A veces, quería encerrarla en una bóveda de seguridad para que no pudiera irse, para que no se lastimase.

Con lo que había sucedido, sabía que se le iba hacer muy difícil para él volver a salir sin Hermione. Incluso sería más difícil ver como su grupo mataba a sangre sucias ya que ellos solo le recordarían a ella.

Siempre había sido difícil persistir en su misión. Pero con lo que había sucedido Draco ya no sabía qué hacer.

Estaba condenado, lo sabía.

Ya que sus acciones podían solo estar relacionados con los besos de su ninfa.

.

* * *

 **N/A: Canción para este capítulo: "J'envoie Valser" (Dejarlo ir) de Zazie (Escuché esta canción una y otra vez mientras escribía este capítulo y es maravilloso. El lenguaje del amor es siempre tan sexi, ¿no?**

 **Como ya lo leyeron, es también la canción que Hermione le canta a Draco. El mensaje de la canción es sobre una mujer diciéndole a su hombre como las joyas y las cosas materiales no le importaban a ella mientras ellos se amaran. Es sobre una mujer que negocia con cualquier cosa por amor, abandonando cualquier posesión mundana por amor. Las joyas, anillos y los corazones en los collares no le importaban mientras se amaran, y eso vale como el oro mismo.**

 **Y oh, el titulo de mi capitulo significa. "La Ninfa y sus besos" (sólo que pensé que sonaba mejor en Francés)**

 **Siempre he querido escribir el lado de Draco del capítulo 23 ("Él era su mundo") incluso cuando estaba escribiendo ese capítulo pero sabía que tenía que esperar. Hubo una lectora quien antes me preguntó el motivo por el cual Draco había vomitado pero no le pude responder en ese momento porque había mucho más de lo que estaba escrito. Lamento por no haberte contestado antes, cariño. Pero como ya he escrito esto, aquí vamos. En verdad había mucho más de lo que Hermione había pensado. Para Hermione, él vomitó porque él estaba asqueado de ella. Eso la quebró** _ **de gran manera**_ **. Pero ella no supo la experiencia que él había atravesado antes de regresar.**

 **Él fue** _ **torturado**_ **durante dos meses, fue entrenado para matar a** _ **sangre sucias**_ **y casi había muerto en el proceso si no hubiera sido por su sonrisa que lo ayudó. Imaginen sus sentimientos cuando regresó y supo que su compromiso ya se había terminado y que la chica de sus sueños era en verdad una de las personas que él tenía que** _ **asesinar.**_

 **Cuando estás en una situación de mucha pérdida, a veces todo lo que tienes que hacer es llorar. Pero Draco nunca fue entrenado para hacer exactamente eso. Fue entrenado para ser duro, y eso es bastante peligroso y doloroso, mantener todo dentro de ti. Así que fue, de alguna manera, un reflejo involuntario en respuesta al intenso dolor y la ansiedad que había sufrido en ese momento cuando toda la realización lo golpeó como los mil demonios, lo que resultó en esta sensación inquietante en el estomago y solo tenía que largarlo todo.**

 **Para mí, era importante escribir eso. Demuestra la vulnerabilidad de Draco. No podía dejarlo llorar en ese momento porque su personaje muestra su fuerza, orgullo y poder de cualquier manera que pudiera. Draco es un personaje tan complejo, él si llora, pero también tiene la necesidad desesperada de mostrar a las personas lo fuerte que es. En el sexto libro de Rowling, él lloró en el baño para ocultar su debilidad. Tenía la necesidad desesperada de consuelo, pero haría cualquier cosa para que las personas no vean eso, incluso hasta el punto de compartirlo con un fantasma (Myrtle la llorona) si tenía que hacerlo, pero no con ni un alma.**

 **Una vez más, me gustaría agradecerles a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer y dejar una review. Por favor díganme lo que piensan de este capítulo. Dios los bendiga.**

 **Cariños.**


	36. Ser Obstinado como una flor silvestre

**Disclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personajes, del mundo de Harry Potter, me pertenecen. Todos pertenecen a JK Rowling. La trama es de BelleOfSummer.**

 **Esté capitulo fue beteado por HunterLight Araiza.**

* * *

" **Almost Perfect, Almost Yours"**

 **Capítulo XXXVI**

 **"Ser obstinado como una flor silvestre** **"**

* * *

" _ **¿Pecados de mi labios? ¡Me reprochas con dulzura! ¡Devuélveme mi pecado!"**_

 _ **-W. Shakespeare**_

* * *

.

Esta noche era importante.

De hecho, era tan crucial que Hermione no pudo evitar estremecerse un poco; por la preocupación, la emoción, la expectativa…había muchas cosas en juego.

Snape le había dicho que no podía arruinar esta oportunidad y se prometió que no lo haría.

 _Por primera vez_ en meses, Draco finalmente la iba a sacar. No podía creer que siquiera lloró cuando él se lo dijo.

Iban asistir una reunión organizada por Montague en su propiedad. Una fiesta de acción de gracia destinada para el líder de su grupo, Draco Malfoy. En cuanto al motivo de la repentina fiesta, Hermione no sabía, pero estaba demasiada emocionada que, _finalmente_ , iba a ver un entorno diferente al de la mansión Malfoy.

Snape también le había dicho que este acto de Draco de permitirle salir de la mansión era uno de los grandes pasos que había tenido en un largo tiempo. Era una buena señal; una condena inminente para su vulnerabilidad. Sin mencionar el hecho de que finalmente iba escuchar conversaciones más grandes.

Era una festividad social, le explicó Snape; una de esas de la cuales los Mortífagos lo consideraban un respiro de todas sus invectivas brutales. Los tragos y el regocijo podían causar un impacto en un observador aplicado; cada palabra que se pudiera escapar de los invitados podía hacer una gran enmienda en sus planes. Ella necesitaba llenar su mente con toda la información que pudiera juntar, pero a la vez, también tenía que distraer a su esposo para que no supiera sus verdaderas intenciones.

Snape le dijo que la reunión sería muy similar a las fiestas de las sangres puras que ella había asistido antes; solo que esta involucraría principalmente a la parte ilícita de los hombres más jóvenes, o aquellos viejos pedófilos que se consideraban ser llamados jóvenes señores. Ella estaría también conociendo a sus mujeres, pero tenía que ser muy cuidadosa con quien elegía tener una charla. Podría llegar a extraer alrededor del veinte por ciento de hechos útiles de ellas; el resto sería puro y brutales chismes. Si no tenía cuidado, esos chismes mortales podrían estar dirigidos a ella.

Los hombres estaban más interesados en jugar a las cartas, los dados, juegos de mesa y jugar a los bolos; apostar bienes inimaginables, a veces un pago inequívoco de grandes propiedades por año, e incluso a veces apostando a sus propias mujeres. Hermione estaba sorprendida ante la mención de lo último, pero Snape le confirmó que era la simple verdad. Era una ocurrencia normal que en el medio de la guerra donde las supremacía de los sangre pura se apodera de todo y de todos, donde aquellos con un estatus inferior, como el de sus amantes, que eran en gran mayoría mestizas y sangre sucias, fueran consideradas nada más que posesiones.

Sin embargo, Snape le aseguro que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, porque ella era oficialmente una esposa, así que estaba exenta de convertirse en un precio de oferta. A los hombres pura sangres les encantaba llevar a sus amantes a este tipo de fiestas, pero si alguna vez llevaban a una esposa, la dama debía ser respetada por encima de todo. Fue una de esas razones por las cuales Draco permitió que ella fuera con él en primer lugar. Snape le explicó que ya no corría peligro de convertirse en una apuesta fortuita porque tenía el _anillo_. Apostar en esta clase de escenario no era muy seguro, y Draco ya estaba muy bien informado en conocer todas las zonas de peligro antes de llevarla con él.

Para ser breve, ella no solo tenía que hacer el papel de una esposa amorosa y de buen comportamiento, pero también tenía que mezclarse con algunas de las amantes y unas pocas esposas pura sangre, si tenía suerte, mientras mantener una buena predisposición ante cada palabra que cada participante en la residencia estaba hablando. Tenía que actuar como si fuera una de ellos para cumplir con su misión.

¡Había demasiada cosas para hacer!

Estaba sin aliento mientras jugaba con la suave, y lujosa tela de seda de su vestido rojo. Estaba sentada delante del gran tocador mientras dejaba que sus sirvientas le peinaran el cabello. Normalmente, peinaban su cabello en trenzas, o un esplendido recogido de estilo griego…pero hoy, su cabello fluía de manera tentadora con el tono vibrante de su vestido. Sus rizos sueltos ondeaban naturalmente junto a sus hombros y espalda descubierta. Le daba una apariencia dominante y sexi con su escote mostrándose tentadoramente adelante. Era un conjunto bastante revelador pero la sofisticación seguía allí cuando el vestido fluía hermosamente como olas de terciopelo.

Mirándose en el espejo y hacia las sirvientas, quienes no le habían dicho ni una sola palabra, de repente deseó estar de nuevo en su hogar, y que fuera su dulce Nana Demelza quien le estuviera peinando su cabello.

Le encantaba la sensación de cosquilleo de las horquillas en su cabello. Extrañaba el cepillo de su Nana Demelza. Extrañaba sus suaves cerdas que le raspaban suavemente el cuero cabelludo, masajeándola, calmándola de cualquier preocupación. Echaba de menos como su pelo podía ser tan obstinado como el demonio y como Nana Demelza se quedaba y arreglaba pacientemente su peinado para mejorarlo.

Ella era su tranquilidad. Era su hogar.

Extrañaba como las manos de ella tiraban de su pelo para hacerle una trenza, o las suaves caricias para desatar sus mechones anudados.

Nana Demelza siempre dijo que ella era tan testaruda como su cabello. Cuando le pregunto qué significaba, la anciana sólo sonrió, le levantó su barbilla y metió algunos de sus rizos sueltos detrás de sus pequeñas orejas.

Dijo que ella era tan testaruda como una flor silvestre. Pero como una flor silvestre, era delicada y hermosa.

Ella no era como esas flores de jardín que eran sembradas o plantadas de manera calculada, tendida a lo largo del suelo más especial del jardín, con su variedad conservada para ser la más hermosa desde el comienzo porque venían del mejor suelo, del mejor territorio, la mejor estirpe…

Sin embargo, cuando el fuerte viento llegó y las gruesas gotas dolorosas de lluvia habían caído, los hermosos pétalos de las flores bien cuidadas se quebraban, tan suaves y frágiles como lo eran la de sus clases, nunca sobrevivían la tormenta.

Pero allí, justo detrás de ellas, la flor silvestre se inclinaba hacia el viento, como si se hiciera amiga del mismo, como si besara su gloria y dominio.

Cuando el viento se detenía, el jardín no estaba por ninguna parte. Todo lo que quedaba era la pequeña flor silvestre, brillando fuertemente cuando el sol golpeaba sus rasgos, llena de gotas de rocío, brillando como los cristales.

La flor silvestre era incluso más hermosa que antes.

Las gotas de rocío significaban su estado de elegancia, y su testarudez la salvaba.

Un pequeño crujido de la puerta sacó a Hermione de sus reflexiones. Era su esposo, de aspecto regio y distinguido, vistiendo su traje de la manera más aristocrática. Su dominio llenaba la habitación cuando las sirvientas de Hermione dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se inclinaron al amo de la mansión, saliendo de la habitación en reverencia de su presencia.

Hermione miró como su esposo tomó el cepillo abandonado en la mesa del tocador antes de besar su frente. Mirando con aprecio el reflejo de su esposa en el espejo, comenzó a peinar su cabello.

A Draco siempre le había encantado peinarla. Tal vez tenía un fetiche interminable con su larga melena larga y rizada. Le encantaba acariciarla con sus palmas, dejando que el pelo se deslizara suavemente a lo largo del espacio de sus dedos.

Cuando ella miró a sus ojos a través del reflejo del espejo, sonrió un poco. Él le devolvió una sonrisa poco frecuente. Eso fue suficiente para que su corazón deje escapar un latido.

Era un momento tan tierno. Hermione solo tuvo que cerrar los ojos para recordar de nuevo la primera vez que comenzó…

 _Comenzó como una sensación…_

 _El pequeño Draco estaba mirando desde un rincón, frunciendo los labios y golpeando el suelo con su costoso zapato con impaciencia y frustración —. ¿Cuánto tiempo va durar esto? —su pequeña voz chilló exasperado, pareciendo más grosero que de costumbre. Hermione pudo incluso trazar su ceño fruncido en formas interesantes, se tuvo que reír divertida._

— _Sólo un minuto más, joven Malfoy, y luego puede jugar con Hermione ¿está bien? —Nana Demelza le sonrió al pequeño que estaba parado cerca de la ventana, evidentemente muy impaciente y molesto por el hecho de que la niñera de Hermione le estaba sacando todo su tiempo de juego con Hermione. ¿Qué le tomaba tanto tiempo en trenzar su pelo? Incluso parecía un trabajo aburrido. Seguro que lo podía hacer más tarde._

— _Madre dice que mi cabello siempre debe estar bien peinado. Dice que parezco a un kneazle furioso si no dejo que Nana Demelza lo arregle —Hermione se rió, jugando con dos pequeños moños rosados con sus pequeños dedos, preparada para dárselos a su nana una vez que ella haya terminado con la trenza._

— _Tú no luces como kneazle, mi ángel. Tu madre solo quiere decirte lo muy importante que es que una hermosa niña como tú tenga un pelo bien arreglado —Nana Demelza sonrió mientras Hermione lanzaba una risita y le entregaba uno de los moños rosas que estaba sosteniendo así le podían atar su coleta izquierda trenzada._

— _Pero amo los kneazles. Son suaves y bonitos —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa radiante —.Algún día quiero tener uno cuando vaya al colegio. Draco quiere tener un dragón pero yo creo que dará miedo y asustará a nuestros futuros profesores así que le dije que ambos podemos tener kneazles juntos y los profesores no se enojaran porque son lindos de todas maneras, como Draco y yo, así que nos permitirán jugar con ellos sin enojarse —la pequeña Hermione dijo todo tan rápido que tuvo que respirar hondo una vez que terminó; todavía riéndose y balanceando sus pequeños pies junto a la silla en la que estaba sentada. Sus zapatos estaban decorados con cordones blancos y adornos de color cereza._

— _Oh, ¿en serio? —Nana Demelza le sonrió con cariño a la pequeña, como si estuviera escuchando el tema más interesante del mundo. Draco sólo rodó los ojos y frunció los labios aun más, haciéndolos parecer como una línea recta mientras se cruzaba de brazos, diciéndole a la niñera fuerte y claro que se estaba impacientando. La coleta derecha de Hermione todavía no estaba trenzada. ¡Él quería jugar con ella ahora!_

 _Nana Demelza simplemente sonrió divertida ante la resistencia del niño. —¿Quieres intentarlo?_

 _Draco estaba sorprendido._

 _¿Cómo se atrevía?_

 _¡Él era un niño!_

 _Los chicos nunca hacemos trenzas. ¿Qué se pensaba esa anciana? Que esperara a que su padre se enterara de esto._

 _Esto era imperdonable. Los adultos eran realmente tontos._

 _Pero el cabello de Hermione se veía tan…rizado, y salvaje, y suave y sólo…_ _ **suave.**_

 _De pronto él sintió mucha curiosidad._

— _Vamos querido. Te enseñaré. Es bastante fácil. Con eso, puedes ayudarme a trenzar el cabello de Hermione así pueden ir a jugar más temprano la próxima vez. ¿Qué dices? —la nana le sonrió al pequeño que de pronto se sonrojó._

 _Era una oferta aceptable. Además, también podría sentir el cabello suave de Hermione._

— _Vamos, cariño. Sostén esto —Nana Demelza sonrió mientras sostenía la coleta derecha de Hermione que todavía no estaba trenzada._

 _Draco frunció el ceño pero estiro la mano tentativamente hacia sus largos rizos. Sin embargo, cuando finalmente los tocó, se encontró sonriendo. Eran tan suaves como se veían._

— _Sólo divídelos en tres partes diferentes y luego las atas. Déjame enseñarte —ella sonrió mientras guiaba las pequeñas manos de Draco para cruzar las partes para hacer una trenza suave. Él estaba muy callado y concentrado, Nana Demelza no pudo evitar divertirse, cuando solo tenía unos centímetros de cabello sin trenzar, Hermione le entregó el moño rosado y Demelza le enseño como atarlo correctamente._

 _La trenza derecha de Hermione no era tan perfecta como la izquierda, pero el pequeño Draco estaba demasiado orgulloso de su trabajo mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabello. No dijo ni una palabra, todavía demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo, asumió Hermione. Pero ella siempre atesoraría ese momento…el día que Draco Malfoy la peinó por primera vez. Hasta el día de hoy seguía siendo bastante gracioso, pero la mayoría de las veces, seguía siendo muy dulce._

—¿Estás entusiasmada? —él le preguntó.

Ella asintió y él se mostró complacido.

Esta vez él fue más delicado, muy lejos de su alter ego la noche anterior. Él siempre había sido tan apasionado por todo, especialmente cuando se trataba de dominarla.

Pero anoche, él estaba demasiado molesto…demasiado peligroso. A veces, ella no podía evitar pensar que el Draco que había conocido antes era una diferente persona al de su ahora esposo.

Él se sentía demasiado desconcertado de haberle gritado y regañado como una niña descarriada, sacudiéndola como si estuviera intentando hacerla entrar en sentido, alternando entre besos y abrazos.

Hermione no sabía qué hacer. Habitualmente, cuando él estaba molesto, se distanciaba y hacía cualquier cosa para calmarse, habitualmente rompía algunos floreros costosos aquíy allá. Pero esa vez, la agarró de los hombros y la había arrastrado hacia el baño como si fuera la cosa más vital que hacer en el mundo.

Ella ni siquiera había registrado lo que estaba sucediendo mientras él se sacaba la bata desesperado. Sus ojos brillaban de lujuria cuando abrió la ducha, y le sacó bruscamente su toallón, arrojándola al suelo empapado, dejándola completamente desnuda bajo el agua caliente. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la puerta de vidrio de la ducha se cerró y el vapor había cubierto sus cuerpos empapados, oscureciendo ligeramente sus visiones.

Hermione no sabía qué hacer en ese momento. Él era brusco mientras la besaba, succionaba, y mordía su piel, presionando su cuerpo contra los azulejos de la pared, agarrando y apretando sus caderas y pechos hasta el punto de lastimarlos. Ella no pudo hacer nada más que dejarlo hacer lo que él quería con ella mientras estaba contra la pared, gritando y gimiendo, como si le estuviera suplicando por algo que ni siquiera ella sabía.

Su garganta le ardía de tanto gritar. Las sensaciones eran demasiadas, añadido por el agua caliente y el vapor que le borraba la visión. El dolor y el placer…las sensaciones la habían abrumado tanto que no podía concentrarse en una sensación a otra. Todo había llegado como una tempestad, un alboroto que le nublaba la mente. Estaba contra la pared mientras él empujaba su longitud en ella a un ritmo excitante.

Su cabello se le estaba pegando a la piel, empapada con agua y sudor. Ella estaba agarrada de sus hombros, las uñas arañaban su piel casi ardiente mientras él continuaba empujando dentro de ella, más fuerte de lo que nunca antes había hecho. Sus gemidos y gritos habían invadido sin vergüenza el cuarto del baño, compitiendo contra la lluvia del agua caliente. Ella incluso podía jurar que sus gemidos podían ser escuchados fuera de la habitación, pero estaba demasiado atrapada en todo para siquiera importarle. Él la tomó muchas veces esa noche, apagando su insaciable necesidad, contra la pared de la ducha, en el suelo, en la bañera…

Cuando todo terminó, ellos estaban totalmente agotados, recostados desnudos en el suelo mojado del baño, la puerta de vidrio estaba manchada con humedad debido a la condensación al incrementarse el calor de la ducha caliente. Yacían allí, abrazándose desesperadamente, temblando y llorando mientras la ducha continuaba cayendo sobre ellos como una lluvia caliente.

— _Eres todo lo que tengo ahora, Hermione. Nunca te vayas y me destruyas._

Hermione lo había antes visto en su estado más vulnerable, pero nada podía superar las lágrimas que él había compartido esa noche. No sabía qué hacer más que abrazarlo y llorar con él…como si ya nada en este mundo importara, que ella no era una espía de la Orden, y él no era un Mortífago, que no estaban destinados a matarse el uno al otro. Él era sólo su esposo, y ella su amorosa y devota esposa.

Ella nunca cuestionó su decisión porque sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Pero esa noche…todo parecía de pronto turbio, como una gran niebla se hubiera arrastrado delante de su camino elegido. Era como elegir existir sin vivir o vivir sin existir. Era como elegir entre saltar a los tiburones o quedarse dentro del barco en llamas. Era como elegir salvar tu vida matando al que la tenía en sus manos. De cualquier manera, estabas condenada. De cualquier manera, moriría.

—Hoy estás callada —Draco reflexionó mientras le pasaba los dedos por sus largos rizos, oliéndolos mientras la miraba intensamente a través del espejo.

Sus ojos eran hermosos cuando la miraba de esa manera. Era como tener un cielo soleado a uno tormentoso…era un fenómeno hermoso. _Él era hermoso._

Tenía irises que eran similares al cambio en los tonos del cielo, desde un poco azul cuando estaba relajado, a un intenso gris eléctrico cuando estaba perturbado o simplemente lleno de lujuria, como la mirada en sus ojos de la noche anterior.

Hermione se sonrojó más de lo esperado solo por el mero recuerdo de ese momento que llegó mientras miraba el reflejo de su esposo en el espejo, con ese suave flequillo cubriendo un poco sus ojos.

Ella podía trazar las líneas de su rostro, como las ondas en movimiento del lago bajo el sol del mediodía. Él era como el ferrotipo del pequeño de hace mucho tiempo, ennegrecido por la laca, dañado por el polvo, oxidado por el tiempo…

—Te esperaré en el vestíbulo —él susurró antes de presionar los labios en su frente.

Hermione cerró los ojos en el momento que la puerta se cerró lentamente. Sus manos descansaban en su corazón que temblaba y sobre el diamante del collar.

Secretos…

Era una palabra inofensiva, tan fácil de pronunciar, tan encantadora de susurrar pero demasiado peligrosa para actuar.

Ella tenía muchos secretos antes, como aquella vez que había derramado los aceites esenciales de jazmines importado de su madre, que eran frescos y se recolectaban especialmente en la noche por los expertos fabricantes de perfume de Egipto y Marruecos ya que el aroma de jazmín era más poderoso en la oscuridad. Todo olía a gloriosas flores de jazmín mientras ella bailaba por la habitación vacía, deslizando sus pequeños pies descalzos por el suelo resbaladizo y poniéndose un poco en su cabello así cuando iba a la cama, sus almohadas olían a la misma.

Una vez le había robado la escoba a Adrian para encontrarse con Draco en el patio de atrás, así podían correr a su prado secreto lleno de los molestos dientes de león que a ella le encantaba y la cual su madre odiaba tanto. Él le enseño como volar aunque ella estuviera un poco asustada de hacerlo.

Se despertaría en secreto demasiado temprano en la mañana durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos en Hogwarts solo para encontrarse y besarse con él detrás de las estanterías llena de polvos de la biblioteca con los rayos de luz de las ventanas que brillaban en círculo alrededor de ellos.

Él le susurraría algunos secretos para guardar, como un poeta de hace mucho que recitaba suavemente poemas sobre su propia musa.

Hermione siempre había encontrado que los secretos eran excitantes y agradables, no vengativos ni mortales.

Y ahora estaba atrapada con un secreto que en verdad podía causar la ruina del mismo hombre con el que había aprendido a tener su primer secreto.

Él estaba esperando por ella mientras bajaba por la sofisticada escalera de estilo ingles estuardo, como siempre hacía cuando eran pequeños, cuando ella bajaba corriendo lo más rápido que podía para poder jugar con él.

Esta vez, sin embargo, cada escalón más cerca hacia él se sentía como si le atravesaran las costillas. Cada paso hacía que ella se sintiera más cerca de su culpa. Cada paso era doloroso, vergonzoso.

Pero cada paso era necesario para una flor silvestre obstinada para sobrevivir.

— _Hermione, mi angelito, siempre recuerda esto —Nana Demelza le susurró —. La verdadera belleza de una mujer no viene de sus vestidos sofisticados, diamantes costosos, sombreros bonitos o zapatos preciosos. Ten en cuenta que esos son solos accesorios que se le entregan a las mujeres para elogiar su belleza. Después de todo, es necesario para apreciar la belleza y gracia. La verdadera belleza ni siquiera proviene del conocimiento femenino sobre los instrumentos, música, danza, lenguaje clásico y moderno o de la pila de libros que haya leído. Son importantes, pero nunca en verdad indispensables. Pero la belleza de una verdadera mujer proviene de la manera que habla por sí misma, la manera que utiliza no solo su conocimiento pero la sabiduría en cada decisión que toma._

— _No es siempre del lugar o de la raíz donde proviene, ni siquiera del lugar en el que termina. Lo que importa es que si en ese lugar, ella todavía sigue de pie y no se ha caído al suelo para morir sin esperanza y deseado haber elegido un camino diferente._

— _Se fuerte, mi ángel. Hagas lo que hagas, nunca te rindas. Puedes llorar. Las lágrimas pueden secarse pero recuerda que sólo es agua. Toma un sorbo de una fuente al azar y las recuperarás. Pero la luz en ti, mi dulce, el entusiasmo ardiente y el deseo ansioso que tienes, te llevara lejos. Nunca te rindas. Defiende tus principios. Ama a las personas que quieres amar. Sueñas los sueños que sueñas. Aduéñate de ellos si tienes que hacerlo. Pero lo más importante, nunca pises a las personas en el camino. Defiende lo que cree que es correcto._

— _Una flor silvestre sobrevive y perdura, por muy obstinada que pueda parecer. Se como una flor silvestre, pequeña Hermione. Y verás, que incluso el viento se inclinará hacia ti._

Ella se detuvo cuando finalmente llegó a él, manteniendo su mano derecha sobre la barandilla mientras estaba parada en los últimos dos escalones, haciéndola ver un poco más alta que él mientras lo miraba.

Pudo ver una pizca de sonrisa en sus rasgos mientras él la miraba. La miraba como si fuera un ángel, como si fuera la criatura más hermosa y pura que jamás haya existido. Sin darse cuenta de las cosas.

Justo en ese momento, cuando ella vio los ojos de su esposo, había pensado en huir, en decirle todo…

Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, porque lo amaba demasiado como para dejarle continuar siendo un asesino

Cuando ella finalmente aceptó su mano, supo que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Era hora.

.

* * *

 **Canción para este capítulo: "Poison and Wine" deThe Civil Wars**

 **Ésta canción va tanto para Draco como para Hermione. Me los imagino cantándose entre ellos. Me encanta tanto que tuve que publicar la letra, es corta pero habla de todo.**

 **(The Civil Wars. John Paul White = Draco. Joy Williams = Hermione)**

 _ **Draco: You only know what I want you to**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hermione: I know everything you don't want me to**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Draco: Oh your mouth is poison, your mouth is wine**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hermione: You think your dreams are the same as mine**_

 _ **Draco & Hermione:**_

 _ **Oh I don't love you but I always will**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oh I don't love you but I always will**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oh I don't love you but I always will**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I always will**_

 _ **Hermione: I wish you'd hold me when I turn my back**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Draco: The less I give the more I get back**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hermione: Oh your hands can heal, your hands can bruise**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Draco: I don't have a choice but I'd still choose you**_

 _ **Draco and Hermione:**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oh I don't love you but I always will**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oh I don't love you but I always will**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oh I don't love you but I always will**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oh I don't love you but I always will**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oh I don't love you but I always will**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oh I don't love you but I always will**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oh I don't love you but I always will**_

 _ **I always will**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I always will**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I always will**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I always will**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I always will**_

* * *

 **NdT: Bueno después de mucho tiempo, lo sé, lo reconozco, acá vuelvo con tres capítulos, no crean que me olvide…sólo que por cuestiones de la vida, que ya expliqué en la última actualización, todo se atrasa. Disculpen por la demora.**

 **Gracias a todas las lectoras que todavía me hacen el aguante, sobre todo por la paciencia. Espero que les haya gustado los capítulos, ciertamente hubieron muchas cosas reveladoras.**

 **Bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras que van descubriendo el fic y dejan sus comentarios, y finalmente otra hermosa bienvenida a mi querida SALESIA…gracias por dejar review en caaada capítulo, te pasas como siempre.**

 **Espero de corazón vernos prontito. Gracias por todo. Espero que estén todas bien y les mando un gran abrazo para todas.**


	37. El Amanecer Nunca Podrá ser Oscuridad

**Disclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personajes, del mundo de Harry Potter, me pertenecen. Todos pertenecen a JK Rowling. La trama es de BelleOfSummer.**

 **Esté capitulo fue beteado por HunterLight Araiza.**

* * *

" **Almost Perfect, Almost Yours"**

 **Capítulo XXXVII**

 **"El amanecer nunca podrá ser oscuridad** **"**

.

Una persona famosa dijo una vez —: _El objeto de la vida no es estar en el lado de la mayoría, sino escapar para encontrarse en las filas de los locos._

Esa persona famosa resultó ser un Emperador Romano.

Hermione deseaba tener el poder para ser uno, para influenciar el destino, dictar las leyes para escapar, para _elegir._

Sin embargo, en ese momento cuando paseaba por el lugar donde no pertenecía, el deseo de huir y correr salvajemente hacia lo desconocido se estaba volviendo insoportable, aunque sabía que incluso una sola gota de posibilidad era invisible.

Miraba a su esposo con asombro mientras caminaban alrededor del salón. Hablando con toda confianza con algunos de sus colegas mientras sostenía una copa de whisky, su otra mano nunca dejaba su cintura. Tenía tanta gracia y amabilidad. Era sorprendente. Pero sobre todo, su dominación era premonitoria, como si cada palabra que salía de sus labios fuera ley. Ella se dio cuenta que era necesario ya que cada alma en el salón lo veía como una persona importante que era un miembro del circulo intimo de su Señor.

La reunión social era más de lo que ella había esperado. La sofisticación estaba allí, pero también era un poco ruidosa, en su mayoría diseñada para el placer de los jóvenes sangre pura. Era una mezcla de clase para proposiciones estratégicamente diseñadas y de sólo pura juerga. Ella había reconocido muchos rostros, principalmente de la casa Slytherin. Había algunas chicas ligeras de ropas que servían vino, queso y galletas a los invitados. Carnes condimentadas y un banquete de frutas y pan estaban también presentes en mesas más grandes por los lados para satisfacer las necesidades de los invitados.

Había diferentes juegos de cartas que eran proporcionadas en el área de apuestas, en las cuales la mayoría de los hombres estaban muy interesados. Hermione se percató, que ellos tenían a sus amantes que le servían. Las chicas en esa área parecían ser más dulces y más coquetas con sus amantes, probablemente demasiado asustadas por el hecho de que fueran grandes candidatas para ser apostadas.

Hermione se dio cuenta que esta no era solo una fiesta para aquellos que querían divertirse. También era una transacción comercial. El mezclarse y el placer estaban presentes, pero no eran una prioridad para todos. Cada uno tenía algo que otro quería. Cada uno quería ganar algo de alguien. Cada uno estaba jugando un juego enigmático para beneficiarse. Tal como lo estaba haciendo ella.

Ella estaba, de hecho, en las filas de los locos.

Su esposo ahora estaba hablando con Miles Bletchley, a quien recordaba que era compañero de clase de Adrian y quien parecía estar demasiado interesado en mirar su escote cada vez que Draco miraba a otro lado y se distraía con sus otros colegas. Siendo honesta, el hombre le daba escalofríos, especialmente porque Adrian una vez le había dicho que se mantuviera alejada de él y que incluso en una ocasión el tipo había robado una fotografía de ella.

Sin embargo, cuando ella apartó la mirada, se encontró con las miradas resentidas de Pansy Parkinson, Tracey Davies y Daphne Greengrass; sus ex compañeras barra sus _ex mejores amigas._

Pansy Parkinson estaba bebiendo de su vino, haciendo una mueca de disgusto cuando vio a Hermione quien estaba en ese momento fuertemente envuelta por el brazo protector de Draco. La chica la estaba mirando como si ella fuera la más sucia de las mierdas de este mundo. Sus ojos estaban llenos de un celo inverosímil cuando se posaron en el anillo de bodas de Hermione. Ella podría jurar que Pansy se veía literalmente verde, o tal vez era simplemente la luz de la fiesta, ya no podía distinguir con todo ese ceño fruncido.

Daphne Greengrass parecía unírsele con el juego de la mirada, como si estuvieran arrojando dagas envenenadas invisibles a Hermione para matarla lentamente. Blaise no estaba allí, y había rumores flotando alrededor del salón que él había sido muy mal herido por lo cual necesitaba quedarse en su mansión en Italia para ser atendido por sanadores expertos.

Se decía que incluso necesitaron contratar rompedores de maldiciones para aliviar el dolor mental de la maldición _cruciatus_ con la que había sido apuntado. Al parecer, su novia sabía que Hermione era la razón de todo. Y al parecer, Daphne la culpaba hasta un extremo imposible. Hermione podría jurar que si le daban la oportunidad, la rubia realmente podría matarla en ese mismo momento. Probablemente, Blaise debió haberle contado todo, Hermione sabía que ahora necesitaba ser más cautelosa en trazar su plan.

Tracey Davies era la más calmada de las tres. Siempre había sido la menos perra del grupo, aunque eso no significaba que no era una perra también. Hermione nunca podrá olvidar la mirada de indecisión en su rostro durante el momento que ellas habían empujado a Ginny dentro de esa choza abandonada en esa noche de chicas rebeldes. Tracey siempre había actuado como sus amigas charlatanas, haciendo cualquier cosa para ser considerada como una de ellas, pero durante esa noche ella dijo que lo lamentaba antes de huir, y el día que Hermione había visto a su madre en ese boggart transfigurado del cual Draco y sus amigos habían usado ilegalmente para castigarlas, era evidente que Tracey en verdad no era todo lo que ella estaba mostrando. De alguna manera, ella la habían educado de la misma manera que Hermione.

Ginny ya se había ido hace mucho. Pero en verdad, cuando todo había sido dicho y hecho, tal vez tendría que mirar hacia atrás y pensar en todas las cosas otra vez.

—Ah, Malfoy… ¿Qué te parece la fiesta de esta noche?

La atención de Hermione fue directamente al dueño de la mansión, Graham Montague. No lo había visto mucho, pero había escuchado de su particular lealtad hacia Draco. Había escuchado de Snape que él estaba intentando de tomar la posición de Blaise Zabini como el mejor amigo de Draco, y con respecto a lo que le sucedió a Blaise, parecía que el destino estaba comenzando a cooperar con él.

—Montague —Draco lo miró —No está mal. Bien hecho —continuó mientras besaba distraído el cabello de Hermione, apretando a su esposa junto a él como si fuera un hermoso juguete de peluche.

Montague parecía hacer lo mismo con la chica tímida con la que estaba. Ella tenía los mismos rizos castaños que Hermione. Eso la distrajo. Supuso que la chica era la amante de Montague, y que también era un poco demasiado joven para serlo. Siendo sincera, ella podría su hermana menor, aunque eso no pareciera por la manera en la que él la estaba mirando.

Hermione intentó sonreírle a la muchacha. Cuando ella le sonrió tímidamente, Hermione no pudo evitar recordar a Ginny, la pequeña hermana que ella nunca tuvo. De pronto se sintió muy protectora de la muchacha, y muy enojada hacia Montague por estar aprovechándose de su inocencia, incluso desfilándola con ese vestido diminuto.

—Higgs está ofreciendo su villa en La Toscana —Montague mencionó mientras se acercaban a la mesa de las apuestas, llevando a la chica tímida con él.

Draco no dijo nada, sólo se sentó para ver el descabellado juego recién formado entre sus asociados, moviendo a Hermione para que se pudiera sentar en su regazo. Era bastante incomodo, ser observada por el público mientras estaba sentada allí con las manos de Draco tocando cada centímetro que pudiera alcanzar. Pero por otra parte, todos estaban haciendo lo mismo. Tal vez era un código silencioso de _tocar-tus-chicas-para-lucir-popular._

Ella podía ver la mirada codiciosa de Miles Bletchley enfocado en el rastro de las manos inquietas y traviesas de Draco sobre su cuerpo. Era inquietante, pero a Draco no pareció importarle. Incluso parecía orgulloso. La mayoría del tiempo, su esposo era sólo un imbécil.

—Ofrezco mi castillo rural en Amboise, Francia —anunció Bletchley con aire de suficiencia, todavía mirando a Hermione —Sin embargo, antes de enfrentarme a Higgs, quiero otra dama para mi colección.

Era tan obvio como esa declaración estaba dirigida ridículamente a Draco, quien no dijo nada pero sólo jugó con la mano de Hermione, acariciando particularmente su costoso anillo de diamante. Este acto pareció disgustar a Bletchley, que luego siseó molesto, al ser recordado de algo que él se había olvidado vergonzosamente. Hermione no estaba disponible, debido a su condición de ser esposa de un sangre pura. Él maldijo un poco, lo que resultó en una pequeña sonrisa engreída de un Draco Malfoy aburrido.

—Apostaré por tu sangre sucia, Montague —Bletchley finalmente ofreció en su lugar, viéndose un poco enojado.

La chica de Montague se paralizó, pareciendo entrar en un estado de pánico mientras esperaba por la decisión de su amo.

Hermione quería ayudarla a salir de esta situación, pero no pudo hacer otra cosa que presenciar el espectáculo. Draco parecía hacer caso omiso de lo que estaba sucediendo. Estaba jugando con el pelo de su esposa como si fuera su único entretenimiento. Hermione quería golpearle la mano y exigirle que salvara a la pobre chica, pero sabía muy bien que Draco _nunca_ aceptaría ese acto. La podría llegar a encerrar en su cuarto por siempre si lo hacía. Esta era una oportunidad muy rara. Tenía que tener su mejor comportamiento.

Así que en lugar de eso, esperó conteniendo el aliento, mirando a su esposo como si le estuviera suplicando que hiciera algo, _cualquier cosa,_ pero no lo hizo.

Su pequeña Ginny…Hermione quería llorar por ella. Hermione quería…

—No —Montague contestó. Hermione estaba jodidamente segura que todos escucharon su suspiro de alivio.

—¿Cómo dices? —Bletchey preguntó, casi riéndose. Seguro que había escuchado mal. ¿Cómo las sangre sucias de pronto se volvieron tan costosas como ésta?

—Ofrezco mi casa del lago en Chiddingfold. Mi sangre sucia es una nueva posesión y no está a la venta…por ahora —Montague contestó tranquilo. Estaban hablando como si la raza de ella ni siquiera fuera considerada para estar en la categoría humana. Hermione quería maldecir a los bastardos.

Observó a Draco, pero él solo parecía estar divirtiéndose. Su otra mano estaba ahora apretando posesivamente su rodilla. Estaba besando su hombro y acariciando su cintura mientras que los otros dos resolvieran todo.

Afortunadamente, el juego comenzó sin ni una maldición cuando ellos establecieron vacilante todo de una manera civilizada. Draco eventualmente se unió mientras apostaba algunas de sus propiedades. Era bueno para esto o solo increíblemente afortunado, Hermione podría decir que había ganado varias posesiones, no que realmente las necesitara. Se trataba todo sobre orgullo y cordialidad. Era curioso como algunas personas podían ganar y obtener algo que nunca realmente necesitaban.

Muchas chicas habían sido apostadas, pero afortunadamente, Montague mantuvo su palabra y se quedó con su chica. Hermione estaba aliviada. La chica en verdad se veía horriblemente joven. Parecía que sólo tuviera catorce o quince. Debería estar estudiando en Hogwarts, preocupándose por una tarea de Aritmancia en vez de la posibilidad de convertirse en un precio de oferta.

Esta guerra definitivamente había hecho mella en las personas; bueno de todos modos aquellos que no pertenecían al rango de los aceptados.

La fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo después de tanto tiempo y todos parecían estar un poco borrachos. Algunas chicas estaban realizando un striptease en un rincón. Muchas risas se escuchaban por todas partes y el ruido de copas rotas por aquí y por allá. Hermione podría jurar que había visto una pareja teniendo sexo en otro rincón pero no quería volver a mirar para confirmarlo.

Ella finalmente se estaba impacientando. De hecho estaba más que desanimada. Esto no resultó ser lo que ella buscaba. No había hablado mucho con las amantes. Parecía que la consideraban de un estatus más alto de lo que ellas eran porque era legalmente una esposa, aislándola del grupo.

Las mujeres sangre pura la odiaban más. Creían que ella era demasiado egocéntrica para incluso casarse con alguien como Draco Malfoy, un supremacista sangre pura, cuando ella no era más que una sangre sucia.

La aversión de las chicas habían puesto las esperanzas de Hermione en el suelo. El único grupo que quería charlar con ella era la población masculina de sangre caliente, y ella sabía muy bien que su esposo asesinaría a uno si ella alguna vez consideraba mirarlos.

Draco estaba ocupado hablando con uno de sus regimientos, pero no estaban hablando nada de la guerra. Estaban hablando sobre los resultados de un juego de Quidditch que se realizó en Irlanda por los Kenmare Kestrels en contra los Vratsa Vultures, principalmente sobre la cantidad de galeones perdidos y ganados por cada parte en sus apuestas.

Hermione no estaba sorprendida de la cantidad sancionada por los negociadores. Esto era todo sobre la aristocracia de los sangre puras. Todo esto era sobre dinero antiguo. De alguna manera, ser criada por los Pucey, una familia sangre pura muy tradicional, la hizo entender eso.

En realidad estaba más sorprendida por el hecho de que el Quidditchi seguía todavía vivo en este destartalado mundo muerto. Supuso que así era el mundo sangre pura ahora. Y los sangre sucias como ella eran sólo una parte de la mercancía, mayormente en el departamento sexual. Era demasiado degradante; ni siquiera podía aceptarlo por completo.

Ella miró alrededor y encontró a Montague besando a su joven acompañante a un costado. Era un beso muy suave, lejos de las actividades interminable y brutal besuqueo en el salón. Parecía en verdad embelesado por ella, besándola de la manera que Draco besaría a Hermione cuando ella estaba triste y asustada.

La chica le susurró algo a Montague. Él frunció el ceño un poco, pero luego suspiro y le besó la cabeza antes de dejarla ir. Los ojos de Hermione siguieron su rastro hasta que ella desapareció en el segundo piso. Debió haberle pedido que le deje descansar por la noche, y era bastante sorprendente como se las había arreglado para que él dijera que sí.

Hermione quería hablar con ella, pero cuando se adelantó un poco para seguirla, fue arrastrada por el brazo posesivo de Draco —. ¿Dónde _creez_ que _vazz_? —preguntó, arrastrando un poco las palabras debido a su estado de embriaguez.

—Sólo quiero… —sus palabras cesaron cuando de repente él se lanzó a besarla profundamente. Olía a alcohol, a humo y a pinos. Su peso era un poco tenso mientras se inclinaba para besarla con más intensidad.

—Draco, basta —ella se quejó, intentando de esquivar sus besos, pero él no quiso saber nada con eso ya que atacó su cuello con brutales besos a boca abierta. Estaba acariciando sus curvas con demasiada sensualidad, si ella no estuviera consciente de la gente que los estaba mirando, en verdad pudiera haber gemido. Se abofeteó mentalmente por ser tan débil —Por favor, Draco. Las personas están comenzando a mirar.

—Hueles tan jodidamente bien —dijo arrastrando las manos a lo largo de sus rizos salvajes, respirando su esencia en el proceso —.Y tan sexi…

—Aquí no, Draco, por favor —ella solo pudo gemir en protesta. Él ahora estaba comenzando a manosear sus pechos. Estaba demasiado ebrio para preocuparse. Por lo que ella sabía, él podría incluso estar disfrutando las miradas de la multitud. Pero ella no aceptaría esto. No se rendiría. No podía hundirse más de lo que ya estaba.

—Basta, Draco, por favor…

—Sólo quiero follarte contra esa condenada pared y…

—¡Deja de tratarme como una puta! —ella de repente le gritó y esto pareció agarrarlo con la guardia baja. Incluso en su estado de embriaguez, pareció darse cuenta de lo que había hecho ya que la miró con una expresión de asombro.

—¿Soy tu esposa o sólo tu puta? —ella espetó. No sabía que se había apoderado de ella pero sus labios comenzaron a temblar. Parecía haber una gran tensión dentro de sus senos paranasales y sus ojos comenzaban a lagrimear. Se sentía patética pero su corazón simplemente no dejaba de palpitar a una velocidad imposible. Estaba comenzando a llorar y no sabía porque. Tal vez la locura estaba en verdad empezando a arrastrarse en ella. O tal vez era ante la realización de que ella era realmente su puta.

—¿Soy tu esposa, Draco?

—S-sí, lo e-eres…

—Entonces deja de tratarme como una puta.

—Lo siento —Draco sonaba como si le hubieran echado agua fría. Él estaba un poco sorprendido cuando la vió llorando —.Eres mi esposa…lo siento —llevó la cabeza de ella contra su pecho y la abrazó con fuerza. Todavía estaba un poco mareado e inestable, pero se veía realmente arrepentido. Esto la hizo llorar aun más. Estaba comenzando a ser demasiado emocional, era realmente bastante inapropiado.

Se mantuvieron abrazados entre ellos por un momento, ninguno de los dos tenía algo que decir. Así que ella cerró los ojos y escuchó los retumbos a través de su traje. No era tan fuerte como la música, pero era la única cosa que le era familiar.

Ella sólo deseaba que todo desapareciera.

Para ser franca, ella estaba realmente cansada de este juego que nadie estaba ganando. Era como jugar a las escondidas una y otra vez, pero nadie encontraba a nadie, porque todos se escondían, encerrados en la oscuridad del pequeño mundo que ellos habían creado para creer que estaban a salvo, incluso si en verdad, nunca hubo nada que ocultar en primer lugar.

Era como sentarse en una pila de arena mientras contemplaba el horizonte, pensando y creyendo tanto que estaba amaneciendo. La luz del sol débil estaba allí, dando la sensación vertiginosa de que finalmente el amanecer se acercaba. Y te preguntas por qué el sol está tomando tanto tiempo. Y te preguntas por qué esa pequeña luz débil del sol está comenzando a desaparecer. Y te preguntas por qué de repente está más oscuro.

Hasta que finalmente, te das cuenta, que en realidad era de noche, y te habías olvidado porque estaba demasiado ocupado. Estabas esperando por la oscuridad en vez de la luz, pero te habías olvidado.

Después de todo, el cielo era el mismo durante el amanecer y el anochecer, como esas hojas de pergaminos que lucían iguales, olían iguales. Pero nunca fueron hechas para contar las mismas historias.

—Malfoy —ambos giraron y vieron a Montague, que estaba bastante nervioso, tirando un poco de su corbata para alivianar la evidente tensión en su voz.

—Ha sido una reunión adecuada, Montague. Lo hiciste bien, pero creo que mi esposa y yo nos vamos a retirar —Draco anunció mientras tiraba de la cintura de su esposa para marcharse. Parecía que arrastraba un poco las palabras, pero él tenía el mayor control cuando quería.

—Theodore Nott. Está aquí —esto pareció tomar a Draco por sorpresa cuando miraba a su contingente. Hermione estaba segura que su corazón había de repente dado un sobre salto mortal que probablemente hubiera golpeado sus costillas con tanta fuerza que ella necesitaría entablillarla con su mano temblorosa.

 _¿Theo? ¿Theo está aquí?_

—¿Qué es lo que quiere? —Draco preguntó. Su voz estaba de pronto llena de cruel desprecio. Estaba apretando la cintura de Hermione con más fuerza de lo que había pretendido, haciéndole encogerse por el ligero dolor. Ella estaba segura que de alguna forma dejaría un moretón.

—Quiere hablar contigo.

—Él se negó a tener algo con nosotros antes. Simplemente desapareció de la nada y ¿ahora quiere hablar conmigo?

—Hay rumores que él apoyaba a la Orden —Montague asintió —, pero también lo rechazó…dice que es demasiado autónomo para hacer algo tan ingenuo.

Draco solo resopló disgustado.

Montague se encogió de hombros —.Es Nott. Hace lo que quiere, tal vez está aburrido de estar demasiado callado, buscando algún problema o lo que sea. O tal vez… —la voz de Montague se desvaneció mientras dirigía su mirada a Hermione.

Esta simple acción pareció destrozar el temperamento de Draco. Hermione podría jurar que había escuchado un gruñido salvaje salir desde su garganta. Todos sabían que Theo y Hermione de alguna manera habían pensado que eran una pareja desde que él había anunciado oficialmente que la estaba cortejando el día que la besó en el Gran Comedor.

Draco se veía ahora como si de hecho pudiera asesinar a alguien.

—Quédate aquí —Draco le exigió mientras empujaba su hombro para que se sentara en un taburete.

—¿Adónde vas?

—Quédate aquí.

—Pero Draco…

—Quédate.

Hermione sabía que la discusión había terminado. Observó como su esposo se marchaba con Montague para ser eventualmente succionado por la multitud.

Su corazón estaba latiendo con demasiada fuerza, se estaba volviendo doloroso. Incluso era demasiado difícil respirar. Se sentía como si se estuviera ahogando en aguas turbias. Sintió como si se la estuviera tragando entera.

Era una sensación confusa…

— _Tengo daños de batalla. Pero tienes que saber que estoy sanando. Me hiciste entender las cosas que me han vuelto temporalmente estúpida y ciega de todo. Me salvaste la vida, Theo. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no quiero besarte? Tal vez no lo haga ahora, pero debes saber que hoy no constituye nada en el futuro —le dijo en voz baja, todavía acariciando las cicatrices de su cuello, las manchas hermosas de las que estaría agradecida de por vida._

— _Entonces ¿nos darías una oportunidad? ¿Cuándo regreses? —él le preguntó en voz baja._

— _Sí._

Theo…

Él está aquí.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vio su rostro, su cicatriz. Pero ahora que lo recordaba, no pudo evitar sentir esa culpa angustiosa otra vez. No pudo evitar pensar que en verdad lo extrañaba, pero no lo suficiente, y esa realidad hizo que la culpa fuera incluso más poderosa.

¿Entonces él sabía? ¿Sabía a qué límites ella había ido para romper esa promesa? ¿La odiaría ahora? ¿Importaría si lo hiciera? ¿No era demasiado tarde para incluso pensar en eso?

Se sentía tan conflictuada que era casi una locura.

En verdad no sabía porque. Se estaba convirtiendo como la dama de Shalott, mirando tontamente el reflejo del caballero en el espejo, deseando que la pudiera salvar cuando en realidad ella moriría si él lo hiciera. Theo era su caballero. Pero Draco era su torre, su maldición, _su vida._

Theo podría salvarla, pero Draco era su encantamiento adictivo, una maldición que ella nunca podría romper; ni siquiera por un beso.

Estaba literalmente temblando mientras se abrazaba. Se estaba convirtiendo en un loca masoquista. Quería que la lluvia la enfermara. Quería el cuchillo así podía sangrar. Quería llorar bajo el agua para cubrir su fría tristeza. Quería odiar para así amar. Quería las baladas más tristes porque resultaban ser las más hermosas. Quería sentir todo porque era egoísta como desinteresada.

Amaba la manera en que esto la dañaba, y era vergonzoso.

Ella necesitaba de su maldición, y era vergonzoso.

Ella no necesitaba ser salvada, y era vergonzoso.

En el medio del salón abarrotado de gente, parecía poco probable pensar que ella no estaba sola; así como era poco probable que el amanecer fuera lo mismo que el anochecer.

* * *

 **Nota de Autora: Canción para este capítulo: "Love the Way You Lie" Parte 2 de Rihanna ft.** **Eminem**

 **Gracias a mi lectora, Amelia Raihan, por sugerir esta canción. Siempre me ha encantado la primera parte, pero la segunda parte simplemente dice todo sobre mis retorcidos Hermione y Draco:D**

 **Voy a publicar las letras porque porque esta canción le queda a toda la historia y no solo a un capitulo, desde el hermoso comienzo hasta los tiempos destructivos.**

 **(Rihanna- Hermione, Draco- Eminem)**

 **HERMIONE:**

 **On the first page of our story** **  
** **The future seemed so bright** **  
** **Then this thing turned out so evil** **  
** **I don't know why I'm still surprised** **  
** **Even angels have their wicked schemes** **  
** **And you take that to new extremes** **  
** **But you'll always be my hero** **  
** **Even though you've lost your mind**

 **Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**  
 **But that's alright because I like the way it hurts**  
 **Just gonna stand there and hear me cry**  
 **But that's alright because I love the way you lie**  
 **I love the way you lie**  
 **Ohhh, I love the way you lie**

 **Now there's gravel in our voices**  
 **Glass is shattered from the fight**  
 **And this tug of war, you'll always win**  
 **Even when I'm right**  
 **'Cause you feed me fables from your head**  
 **With violent words and empty threats**  
 **And it's sick that all these battles**  
 **Are what keeps me satisfied**

 **Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**  
 **But that's alright because I like the way it hurts**  
 **Just gonna stand there and hear me cry**  
 **But that's alright because I love the way you lie**  
 **I love the way you lie**  
 **Ohhh, I love the way you lie**

 **So maybe I'm a masochist**  
 **I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave**  
 **Till the walls are going up**  
 **In smoke with all our memories**

888

 _ **DRACO:**_

 _ **It's morning, you wake, a sunray hits your face**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hush baby, speak softly, tell me you're awfully sorry**_ _ **  
**_ _ **That you pushed me into the coffee table last night**_ _ **  
**_ _ **So I can push you off me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy**_

 _ **Baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs**_ _ **  
**_ _ **That we'll have each other's backs, 'cause we're that lucky**_

 _ **Together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin'?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I may have hit you three times, I'm startin' to lose count**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Our love is crazy, we're nuts, but I refused counsellin'**_ _ **  
**_ _ **This house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **With you I'm in my fuckin' mind, without you, I'm out it**_

888

 **HERMIONE:**

 **Just gonna stand there and watch me burn** **  
** **But that's alright because I like the way it hurts** **  
** **Just gonna stand there and hear me cry** **  
** **But that's alright because** **  
** **I love the way you lie** **  
** **I love the way you lie** **  
** **I love the way you lie** **  
** **I love the way you lie** **  
** **I love the way you lie**


	38. Besando Todo Mejora

**Disclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personajes, del mundo de Harry Potter, me pertenecen. Todos pertenecen a JK Rowling. La trama es de BelleOfSummer.**

 **Esté capitulo fue beteado por HunterLight Araiza.**

* * *

" **Almost Perfect, Almost Yours"**

 **Capitulo XXXVIII**

" **Besando todo mejora"**

.

Hermione estaba intentando de calmar su respiración. Era difícil de hacerlo cuando el aire estaba mezclado con costosos cigarros, alcohol, y aromas almizclados clásicos de las personas adentro, en su mayor parte de sexo. Olía a sexo. Para ser exactos, era una experiencia multisensorial enriquecida, de hecho ella lo encontró fascinante.

Supuso que Draco había hecho un buen trabajo. Ahora ella se sentía un desastre.

Su esposo nunca la había dejado sola toda la noche, excepto durante la mera mención del nombre de Theo. Parecía crear un gran impacto en él.

De repente ella estaba enojada.

¿Qué quería Theo, de todas maneras? ¿En qué estaba pensando venir aquí en primer lugar? Sólo se estaba poniendo en peligro a sí mismo. ¡No estaba ayudando para nada! Draco era excelente en legeremancia y sabía que si bien Theo tenía un buen talento en oclumencia, aún no podría contrarrestar la intensa capacidad de Draco cuando se trata de esta área. Snape dijo que incluso había excedido la etapa que él le había enseñado. Ser la mano derecha de Voldemort, era lo que se esperaba de él. Se necesita de un mago realmente oscuro para adquirir tal habilidad. Hermione no quería saber lo que eso significaba exactamente.

Sabía que Theo podía ser a veces impulsivo, pero este movimiento audaz de venir aquí era simplemente estúpido. Si Draco se enteraba entonces causaría un gran serio problema técnico en sus planes.

Se preocupaba mucho por Theo, en verdad lo hacía. Pero a veces, él era demasiado desafiante incluso para saber el límite entre valentía e imprudencia. Y ella que pensaba que él era un Slytherin.

Tenía que hablar con Snape así lo reprendía por esto.

No podía enfrentar a Theo.

No le podía contar. No le podía hablar. No quería. No sabía por qué. O tal vez estaba intentando de convencerse a sí misma que no sabía, porque no sabía, sólo tal vez, de alguna manera podría sentirse menos culpable de lo que ya se sentía.

Necesitaba hablar con el profesor Snape sobre esto. Estaba segura que él estaría de acuerdo con ella. Sí…eso era; el profesor podría convencerlo, que de alguna forma, se aleje. Snape podría hacer que regrese a la Orden así no sería capaz de hacer algunas acciones imprudentes como rescatarla y…

¿Por qué tenía tantas ganas de que Theo se alejara?

Sí, era porque se preocupaba por él, pero ¿por qué estaba tan decidida de espantarlo de esta manera?

¿Por qué no quería que él la rescatara?

¿Por qué quería que Draco se la llevara ahora y regresar a la mansión de ellos?

A la mansión de _ellos_ … ¿desde cuándo se había convertido en la mansión de _ellos_?

¿Ella no odiaba ese lugar? ¿No quería alejarse de allí?

Estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Tal vez estaba sufriendo de eso que se llamaba Síndrome de Estocolmo, pero ya no lo sabía.

Miró a su alrededor, como si estuviera buscando una respuesta. Pero todo lo que había conseguido era las miradas escalofriantes de los hombres alrededor del salón.

De repente estaba consciente de que en verdad estaba sola, como una oveja solitaria rodeada de una manada de lobos. Y uno de esos lobos hambrientos era Miles Bletchley, quien la estaba mirando fijo a través de su copa de vino mientras se reclinaba en un sillón. Hermione se percató que él se veía frustrado.

Era sorprendente la cantidad de poder que Draco verdaderamente poseía en este lugar. Incluso cuando él no estaba cerca, seguía siendo muy claro en cómo sus hombres tenían miedo de cualquier cosa que pudiera molestarlo.

No podían acercarse a ella.

No podían tocarla.

Pero ella era la _esposa de Draco Malfoy._

De pronto, se sintió orgullosa, incluso audaz.

Miró enojada a Bletchley, haciéndole saber a través de su mirada que ella no le tenía miedo. El arrastrado logró guiñarle el ojo. Ella casi se descompuso.

Apartó la mirada, estremeciéndose un poco. Si Draco veía ese acto, estaba segura que el imbécil estaría muerto en poco tiempo. Tal vez debería contarle a su esposo. De todas maneras, él haría cualquier cosa por ella, ella lo dejaría hacer con Bletchley lo que hizo con Blaise Zabini y …

Espera. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Podía siquiera percibir la voz de su pequeña mente retorcida? ¿O estaba tan intoxicada por la evidente niebla envenenada del salón para funcionar y escucharse a sí misma?

Pero ella se sentía inquieta. Esa sensación familiar de hormigueo en la nuca seguía allí. Como un radar, levantó la cabeza para ver que alguien estaba _realmente_ mirándola fijo….del segundo piso.

Era la amante de Graham Montague.

La pequeña estaba mirando a Hermione desde la baranda de las escaleras. Sus rizos salvajes de color chocolate caían como cortinas cubriendo sus mejillas. Tenía los codos y el estomago soportando su peso y sus piernas estaban colgando juguetonamente junto a los balaustres de las barandas, haciéndola parecer como si estuviera flotando. Se veía como una pequeña muñeca de porcelana colgada en su casa de muñecas. Era terriblemente hermosa, como un fantasma o un hada.

Hermione estaba demasiado en trance para moverse por un momento. Incluso si la muchacha ya tenía el cuerpo de una mujer joven, su rostro aun lucía _tan joven_ y tan inocente.

Hermione recordó que ella apenas tenía quince años cuando se volvió a encontrar con Draco después de tantos años. Nunca había besado a nadie en ese momento, sin tener en cuenta su infancia, su primer beso de amor infantil con Draco.

Draco la había respetado tanto durante ese tiempo, esperando por su aprobación antes de hacer algo serio, y ella confiaba en él por eso. Seguro, él había quebrado esa confianza cuando la hizo suya incluso si ella no estaba preparada, pero estaban en el medio de una guerra, las cosas habían cambiado y al menos ella tenía diecisiete, casi dieciocho.

Esta chica se veía como si sólo tuviera trece o catorce años.

Hermione se pregunto qué clase de cosas Montague le había hecho. Él prácticamente la estaba manoseando hace un momento, tocándola en los lugares más íntimos que una chica de su edad no debería ser tocada en público, o ni siquiera en privado, si era el caso.

Hermione se levantó del taburete en el cual estaba sentada, sin dejar de mirar a la muchacha. Su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción en absoluto. Si no se estuviera moviendo, Hermione estaría segura que en verdad la estaría confundiendo con una muñeca de porcelana de decoración.

La muchacha saltó levemente de su lugar, aterrizando con poca solidez en el suelo. Seguía mirando a Hermione. Continuaba mirándola mientras comenzaba a caminar, su mano deslizándose a lo largo de la barandilla de madera.

Ella iba a un lugar y parecía que quería que Hermione la siguiera, y así lo hizo.

Hermione corrió hacia las escaleras y se sorprendió en como algunas personas se apartaron para abrirle el camino. Otra vez, se le recordaba del poder de Draco y de su habilidad de intimidar, con o sin su presencia.

Cuando llegó al segundo piso, la pequeña la estaba esperando, seguía caminando delicadamente hacia su destino. Parecía que ella conocía bien el lugar. Supuso que tenía mejor libertad que Hermione tenía en la mansión Malfoy. Hermione estaba de repente celosa.

Doblaron una esquina o dos para llegar a la biblioteca. Ella calculó que era la biblioteca principal de la mansión Montague. Era enorme, pintoresco, y sorprendentemente limpio. Era un paraíso.

Hermione sonrió mientras entraba al espacio masivo, deleitándose con el olor familiar de los libros. Era una recompensa agradable después de todo el humo y alcohol que corrompía todo el ambiente que tuvo que soportar. La pequeña le sonreía, de manera bastante tímida. Ella le ofreció algunos de los libros que ya estaban en la mesa. Hermione notó que eran los favoritos de la pequeña.

—Tienes una hermosa biblioteca, ¿eeeh…?

—Nesha, mi nombre es Nesha, Señora Hermione. Y esta no es mi biblioteca, es de Graham —la chica sonrió tímidamente.

Hermione sonrió. Esta era la primera vez que podía hablar con ella y se sintió mareada. Oh, como extrañaba tanto a Ginny.

—Graham dice que soy adicta a los libros —la muchacha continuó, sonriéndole tímidamente. Tenía una voz tan dulce y diminuta. Le recordó a Hermione cuanta inocencia tendría que perder por la guerra, al igual que Ginny.

—Yo también amo los libros —Hermione le sonrió mientras se sentaba y abrió el primer libro que pudo alcanzar de la mesa. Era _"El Libro de Hechizos Estandar, Cuarto Año"_ de Miranda Goshawk. Así que la muchacha debería estar en cuarto año en Hogwarts si la guerra no existiera.

—Graham me deja estudiar, dice que es importante. Él mismo me enseña, a veces —le contó la chica, respondiendo sus pensamientos.

—Nesha, con respecto a Montague…¿él…?

—¿Él qué, señora Hermione? —se veía tan inocente, tan pura. Hermione no quería saber la respuesta a sus sospechas.

—¿Te está tratando bien?

La muchacha de repente se sonrojó, y Hermione tuvo un presentimiento de por qué.

—Él-él es mi amo, pero es muy bueno conmigo. Me cuida muy bien. Verá, él dijo que soy especial para él. Este baile es para mí. Dijo que necesitaba agradecerle a su esposo —Nesha se balanceaba ligeramente, jugando con su vestido —.Graham dice que así de especial soy para él. Me hace hacer cosas…pero dice que es normal porque me ama, y yo lo amo. Las personas hacen cosas cuando se aman mucho —.Sus mejillas se habían vuelto carmesí como si fuera bañada con pequeños besos. Sin dudas, la chica estaba seriamente engañada en creer que ella estaba enamorada de su propio captor. Pobre alma extraviada. Montague era un bastardo sin corazón.

—¿Dijiste para agradecer a mi esposo? ¿Por qué?

—Él me salvo la vida.

—¿Cómo dices? —A pesar de su enojo hacia el subyugador de Nesha, la curiosidad de Hermione se había despertado. Ahora necesitaba saber más.

—Graham dijo que tal vez porque de alguna forma me parezco a usted. Pero también dijo que Malfoy en verdad no quería ensuciarse las manos si pudiera evitarlo. Graham dijo que él es bueno en todo, excepto en la parte de asesinar.

—¿A qué-qué te refieres con eso?

—Bueno, para empezar, Malfoy organiza todo. Es rápido y poderoso. Graham me contó que en una cacería, él siempre captura a muchos. Graham quiere ser tan bueno como él. Es un excelente rastreador, siempre lo mejor de lo mejor. Lidera a sus hombres como se espera. Después de todo, él es el amo de mi amo. Pero Graham dijo que se niega hacer algo sucio si puede evitarlo. A veces mata, pero él es mejor observando y mandando. Graham dijo que él tiene un motivo —Nesha dejo de hablar y se acercó más así podía susurrarle a la chica mayor —.Draco Malfoy asesinó a Dumbledore —susurró en un tono grave.

Hermione ya conocía esa información, pero aun así se le erizaba el vello ante la sola mención de la misma.

—Graham dijo que una vez paso un verano en la mansión de los Malfoy con Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle cuando eran niños, en su primer año. La madre de Malfoy contaba historias sobre el mundo de Fay, la raza más noble de todas las criaturas aladas del imperio místico. Dijeron, como eran niños, que lo odiaban pero lo escuchaban de todas maneras. La madre de Malfoy siempre dijo que Draco Malfoy era como un hada, porque como ellos, él es una criatura llena de travesura y malicia. Con el paso del tiempo, Graham y los otros que escuchaban la historia se burlaban de él brutalmente por eso. Hasta el momento que Malfoy los amenazo con hechizarlos a todos si no se detenían, así que lo hicieron. Graham dijo que Malfoy es bastante cruel en sus costumbres.

—Pero como un hada, Graham dijo que Malfoy también tenía sus debilidades, aunque en verdad no me las diría, así que leí al respecto y averigüé sobre la debilidad de un hada. Se debe a un corazón roto. Las pequeñas hadas eufemísticamente se enamoran de mortales, aquellos que no son de su clase. Mueren de corazones rotos. Se puede ver en sus pechos. Cuando mueren, el lugar donde está el corazón se pone negro, también las venas que lo rodean, y mueren con ojos apesumbrados pero leales. Las lágrimas nunca están ausentes. Y sólo mueren, en ese momento. A pesar de su poder y supremacía, simplemente mueren, mueren así…por un simple mortal.

Sonaba demasiado desgarrador, demasiado trágico. Hermione ni siquiera sabía porque Neshe le estaba contando esto, pero le dolía mucho el corazón. Tenía problemas para respirar. Se sentía tan conflictuada, tan culpable. Era una sensación terrible. Quería irse.

Ella sólo quería ver a su esposo ahora.

Pero las siguientes palabras la dejaron completamente paralizada —Graham dijo que Malfoy es un hombre egoísta. Haría _cualquier cosa_. Así que asesinó a Dumbledore para quedarse con usted, Graham dijo que era así de sencillo, la vida de Dumbledore por la suya.

—¿Q-qué…? —Hermione ni siquiera pudo terminar una palabra. Ni siquiera podía ver claramente. Todo en ella le dolía, como algunas agujas invisibles que estaban pinchando su piel. Estaba siendo apuñalada como una muñeca vudú, y le dolía incluso para respirar. El aire se estaba volviendo cristalizado, y le dolía cuando le llegaba a los pulmones.

 _Él asesinó a Dumbledore para quedarse usted._

Ella se había sentido lo suficientemente culpable sin esas palabras; ahora, ¿cómo demonios iba a dormir por las noches?

¿Entonces, ella lo comenzó todo? ¿Ella era el motivo de esta guerra? ¿Era ella la razón por la que Nesha era prisionera, usada y manipulada por Montague para perder su inocencia? ¿Era ella el motivo por qué las personas eran asesinadas todos los días mientras ella estaba siendo consentida dentro de la mansión como una hermosa princesa?

¿Ella fue el motivo por el que Ginny murió?

El crujido de la puerta sobresaltó a ambas chicas. Hermione estaba segura que casi se tropieza cuando giró apresuradamente, haciéndola marearse un poco. El vino que había tomado hace un momento no ayudaba con el torbellino de emociones que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

—Vamos, Hermione. Regresemos a casa —Draco sonaba urgente mientras abría los brazos para ella. Ya no se veía ebrio. Siempre tenía el control sobre su cuerpo cuando quería, como aprender de memoria todos los interruptores automáticos de su interior. Hermione siempre lo había envidiado por esa habilidad. Se veían _tan_ sin emociones, tan distante…como un hada muerta.

—A-adios, Nesha. Fue un gusto conocerte —Hermione intentó sonreír cuando abrazó a la muchacha cálidamente. Sin embargo, antes de soltarla, le susurró —Necesito hablar contigo pronto.

—Hermione —Draco ahora sonaba impaciente, y ella sabía que esa era su señal para irse.

—Ya voy —Hermione respondió, sonando apologética mientras iba hacia él y le dio su beso de rutina. Él le devolvió el beso con fiereza antes de hacerla derretir en sus brazos.

Él le beso la frente y sostuvo sus caderas fuertemente. Hermione juntó las manos alrededor de su cintura mientras cerraba los ojos, sintiendo la incómoda tensión de la aparición en conjunto. Ella siempre había odiado la Aparición, pero el hecho de sentir con éxito la magia en su piel aunque sea por medio segundo hacía que su cordura se mantuviera intacta.

Había estado practicando magia sin varita cada vez que Draco se iba a una misión, pero seguía siendo diferente. Siempre había sido inteligente con libros y hechizos, pero tan buena como Draco cuando se trataba de habilidades, especialmente la de la magia sin varita. A veces, se quedaba horas en la bañera, preguntándose si podría o no volver a conseguir la familiar madera de vid con un núcleo de cuerda de dragón.

Cuando la imagen de su dormitorio entro a su visión, no pudo evitar mirar la expresión vacía de su esposo.

¿Cómo podía hacer eso? Luciendo como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Acababa de hablar con Theo…

¿De qué hablaron?

¿Qué es lo que estaba planeando Theo? Seguro que él no se aparecería tan voluntarioso si no estuviera planeando unirse a la alianza de Draco.

Hermione sabía a ciencia cierta que Theo nunca había sido un Mortífago. Le contó que él nunca creería en esa causa por lo que debe de haber algo en su mente para haber confrontado a Draco de esta manera.

¿Y qué hay de la opinión de Nesha sobre Draco?

Hermione necesitaba mucho hablar con Snape en este momento. Él era el único quien en verdad podría hacerla entender todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Estaba tan distraída que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que su esposo estaba lanzando un hechizo no verbal para que su vestido desapareciera. Jadeó mientras el aire frío se deslizaba por su piel. El frío repentino debido a la ausencia de su ropa sólo lo sintió por un breve milisegundo cuando él tibio cuerpo desnudo de él lo había reemplazado en un instante. Sus manos se habían deslizado todo el camino hacia su torso desnudo, amasando sus pechos y asaltando su cuello con vigorosos besos a boca abierta.

—Eres mia. Nadie más puede cambiar eso. Estas casada y unida a _mí_. ¡Todos los demás pueden irse a la mierda! —él gruño mientras la arrastraba y la arrojó a la cama haciéndola jadear sorprendida.

Fue demasiado repentino. Las emociones de él podían cambiar como si tuvieran sus propios interruptores mecánicos. En ese mismo momento, ella supo que ya se habría acostumbrado, pero él siempre la sorprendía. Era la persona más impredecible de la tierra.

Su trasero aterrizó en la cama matrimonial. Casi fue expulsada por el impacto del rebote. Había chocado contra el suave colchón pero aun así fue un poco doloroso debido a la a fuerza del empujón de Draco. Intentó ponerse de pie, cubriendo modestamente su estado de desnudez. Sus pechos rebotaban ligeramente mientras ella se retorcía; todavía sentía un hormigueo debido a su brutal agarre hace un segundo.

Hermione sabía que su esposo siempre había sido apasionado en todo; especialmente en sus actividades sexuales. Sin embargo, esta vez, había algo diferente en él, como si estuviera intentando probar algo, como si estuviera intentando proporcionar una evidencia para borrar cualquier mancha de incertidumbre o, si era posible, de inseguridades.

No obstante, antes de que ella le pudiera preguntar qué sucedía, ambas manos fueron de repente atrapadas por sobre su cabeza con su mano derecha mientras que su izquierda tocaba bruscamente su cuerpo. Sus preguntas planificadas salieron del dormitorio cuando él se lanzo a besarla, tirando de su labio inferior con los dientes así ella podría abrirla para explorar su boca.

De pronto, ella se encontró devolviéndole el beso vertiginosamente, moviendo su lengua junto a la de él en un jazz erótico. Comenzó con caricias ligeramente más lentas y desiguales, hasta que se volvieron más fuertes, más desenfrenadas y más urgentes. Era un beso desordenado y desequilibrado; demasiado frenético que la dejó gimiendo. Se besaron por lo que parecía ser una eternidad y ella se quedó sin aliento debido a las sensaciones de mareo y a la falta de oxigeno cuando se separaron.

Ella intentó contener un gemido cuando la boca de él mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y el cuello. Su respuesta fue demasiado automática ya que ella ladeó la cabeza a un lado para darle fácil acceso. Jadeó cuando él se lanzó bruscamente hacia abajo y giró su lengua alrededor del pezón rosáceo de su pecho, soplándolo suavemente antes de finalmente tomarlo por completo con su boca. Su reacción fue instantánea cuando gimió y arqueó la espalda hacia él mientras él la succionaba como un bebé lactante.

Ella podía sentir su dureza contra sus piernas y sabía que él estaba muy excitado. La cama crujió cuando él se sintió superado por su naturaleza posesiva y animal. Deslizó un brazo bajo su cintura para acercarle más a él, necesitando desesperadamente el contacto con la piel caliente; la otra mano seguía sujetando sus brazos por sobre su cabeza, recordándole dominantemente de su lugar dócil. Su torso estaba arqueado hacia él, sus brazos seguían dolorosamente pegados a la cama por encima de su cabeza mientras él se alimentaba de su piel con una intensidad salvaje, lamiendo ruidosamente sus pechos hinchados.

El sofisticado techo dorado giró en su visión cuando sus ojos rodaron por el placer de su toque. La cama crujió aun más cuando su mano corría a lo largo de su hendidura, el pulgar acariciando la punta de su femineidad mientras hundía dos dedos en su interior. Ella siseó ante la sensación de ser extendida, deseando con tanta fuerza que fuera su miembro el que estuviera dentro de ella. Su cuerpo se mecía en armonía con su mano mientras él continuaba sus frenéticas atenciones. Él conocía los lugares correctos para acariciar, le correcta cantidad de presión para provocarla. Sabía exactamente como volverla loca.

Su boca recorrió hambriento su vientre, retorciendo el dedo dentro de su abertura, haciéndola llorar. Cuando su cabeza bajó más, Hermione cerró los ojos con más fuerza. Las fuertes sensaciones retumbaban en sus entrañas y se mordió el labio inferior para contenerse de gritar más fuerte descaradamente. Estaba temblando con demasiada anticipación mientras él besaba su pierna suavemente.

Luego, sin advertencia, Draco le separó las piernas violentamente y las colocó por sobre sus hombros mientras que con su boca presionaba directamente alrededor de su centro. Ambas manos habían asegurado sus caderas mientras él profundizaba, bebiendo su esencia, enterrando su rostro contra su montículo, saciando su necesidad como un adicto que necesita su droga.

Él ya le había hecho esto muchas veces, pero por el Merlín maldito sabía que para ella _nunca jamás_ sería suficiente.

Hermione gritó de placer, casi desgarrando el colchón con las uñas cuandolo agarró con fuerza como si se le fuera la vida, arrojando su cabeza hacia atrás en lo que parecía ser un abandono desquiciado. Sus músculos se apretaron, sus caderas se arquearon más hacia él cuando se corrió, gritando el nombre su esposo en el proceso. Olas de placer dominaron cada nervio, dejándola temblando incontrolablemente en fragmentos febriles y delirantes mientras el sudor goteaba sobre su cuerpo agotado.

 _A la mierda con todo._ Justo en este momento, ella haría _cualquier cosa_ por él. Ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad. Él podría pedirle que saltara a un acantilado y ella lo haría voluntariamente. Se arrepentiría de pensar esto más tarde, por supuesto, pero en este momento, ella no era nada sin él.

—Nadie más puede hacerte eso a ti jamás, Hermione. Nadie más puede jamás hacerte sentir de esta manera. Recuerda eso —Draco dijo sin aliento mientras subía a besarla, dejando que saboreara su propia esencia —.Me perteneces y ellos no pueden hacer una mierda al respecto. Te follare todos los días para recordártelo.

Hermione apenas lo escuchó mientras luchaba para calmar su agitado corazón. Todavía no podía decir nada, necesitaba respirar. Sólo asintió, sin saber porque en realidad.

La cama se tambaleó un poco cuando Draco se levantó lentamente, todavía jadeando de lujuria y enojo irredimible mientras caminaba hacia uno de los armarios para retirar algo.

Todavía delirantemente incómoda y mareada, giró la cabeza hacia un lado para mirarlo.

Él seguía desnudo e increíblemente duro, y sus rasgos se dominaron en la mayor moderación. Su mandíbula estaba tensa, al parecer intentando de luchar por control. Hermione sabía que su esposo nunca era paciente, y en noches normales, él ya se habría estrellado contra ella para saciar su necesidad. Pero parecía que poseer el vial en su mano era más crucial en ese momento.

—Bebe —exigió. Su voz era áspera cuando se apoyó en la cabecera de la cama, llevándola con él.

—¿Q-qué es? —ella sabía que él nunca haría algo para lastimarla. Pero Draco Malfoy tenía los pensamientos más complicados del mundo. Nadie en realidad sabía que estaba pasando por su mente peligrosa.

—¿No confías en mi? —él susurró en su oído suavemente, mordiéndole el lóbulo.

—S-sí confío en ti, pero…

—Entonces bébelo.

—Primero dime lo que es.

— _Bébelo._

—¿Por qué?

—Si no bebes esto, tendré que enseñarte una lección. Y sabes que no quieres que haga eso, Princesa —él susurró amenazadoramente. Hermione sabía que estaba hablando de volver asesinar más personas. Él había utilizado esa amenaza una y otra vez. Pero, ¿por qué en realidad lo haría? Las palabras de Nesha vinieron girando a su cabeza. Hermione sabía que él era un asesino. No podría estar en el círculo interno de Voldemort si no lo fuera. Pero, ¿sería verdad que él evitaría el acto cada vez que podía?

—Por favor no me lastimes —ella sollozó. Odiaba lo débil que sonaba, odiaba todo lo que él le hacía. Él había roto su alma, su fuerza de voluntad, su resolución y lo odiaba. Lo que la enojaba aún más era el hecho de que ella podría odiar el acto, pero nunca a él.

Draco corrió su cabello mientras levantaba el vial hacia sus labios hinchados. —No, no te lastimaré. Nunca lo he hecho, ¿verdad? —susurró antes de pinchar su nariz, lo suficiente para que ella perdiera el aire así abría la boca. Cuando lo hizo, él vertió el vial en sus labios abiertos y empujó el contenido adentro presionando su propia boca sobre la de ella para que baje el líquido por su garganta.

—Esa es mi buena chica —ronroneó mientras acariciaba su espalda delicadamente cuando ella tosió un poco —.Recuéstate para mi, mi Princesa —susurró mientras la empujaba suavemente para que se recostara sobre la cama. Ella se acostó obedientemente, y la tomó de las caderas para entrar en ella. Siseó cuando estuvo completamente enfundando dentro de ella. Su rostro estaba contorsionado por el dolor y el placer. Las piernas de ella ahora estaban entrelazadas alrededor de sus caderas mientras él se movía dentro de ella, inclinando sus estocadas así podía tocar los lugares que la había hecho gritar más fuerte.

Se estrelló contra ella, perdido en su propio placer. La luz contra su piel brillaba en sus músculos cubiertos de sudor.

Él era una obra de arte. Era así de hermoso.

Ella arqueó la espalda y movió con fuerza las caderas para obtener más de él. Podía sentir como sus paredes se apretaban y gritó de éxtasis, llevándolo con ella. Él maldijo en voz alta, casi perdiéndose a sí mismo pero queriendo prolongar su agonía placentera. La cama se tambaleó violentamente mientras él la embestía, casi aplastándola y casi rompiendo la cama con su colisión cuando él gritó su nombre, empapando su útero con su esperma. Por un momento, Hermione pensó que se iba a desmayar.

Él se quedó adentro por un momento, recuperando el aliento mientras besaba su frente cubierta de sudor antes de desenredarse y llevó su cuerpo junto a él. Se quedaron allí, jadeando sin aliento…

Él le beso la cabeza delicadamente, como si le estuviera diciendo que todo iba a estar bien; como si lo besar lo mejorara todo, con una promesa y amor tan grande, ella casi deseó que todo fuera real.

Casi.

Y luego, colocando una mano sobre su vientre, le susurró —:Eso fue una poción de fertilidad. Eres mía y en este momento, mi hijo está creciendo dentro de ti.

.

* * *

 **Canciones para este capitulo:**

 **La canción de Hermione para Draco: "Skinny Love" de Birdy**

" _I told you to be patient, I told you to be fine, I told you to be balanced, I told you to be kind_

 _In the morning I'll be with you, but it will be a different kind_

 _I'll be holding all the tickets. And you'll be owning all the fines"_

 **La canción de Draco para Hermione: "Behind Blue Eyes" de Limp Bizkit**

" _No one knows what it's like, to be the bad man, to be the sad man_

 _Behind blue eyes, and no one knows what it's like to be hated; to be faded to telling only lie_

 _But my dreams they aren't as empty as my conscious seems to be_

 _I have hours, only lonely… My love is vengeance that's never free"_


	39. Ruleta Giratoria

**Disclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personajes, del mundo de Harry Potter, me pertenecen. Todos pertenecen a JK Rowling. La trama es de BelleOfSummer.**

 **Esté capitulo fue beteado por HunterLight Araiza.**

* * *

" **Almost Perfect, Almost Yours"**

 **Capítulo XXXIX**

" **Ruleta Giratoria"**

.

El corazón de Hermione se detuvo abruptamente.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que hubo una fuerte bofetada que resonó en el dormitorio y su mano le dolía.

Estaba mirando a su esposo en estado de shock. Su mejilla izquierda estaba devastadoramente roja y estaba respirando con dificultad. Levantó la mano a un lado de sus labios para sacarse las pequeñas gotas de sangre que habían caído, pero se veía impasible, sin emociones, sin nada.

Hermione estaba jodidamente segura que el golpe fue extremadamente doloroso al juzgar por la sangre en sus labios y su mano adolorida, pero él no demostró nada.

Después de todo, él no tenía emociones para compartir. No era humano.

—¡Eres un monstruo! —Hermione estalló, aferrándose a las sábanas de lino para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo. Estaba temblando de rabia. No podía controlar las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos en gran medida. Lloró con más fuerza cuando se dio cuenta que _realmente_ no podía controlar nada en absoluto…porque Draco ya lo había hecho.

 _Odiaba_ todo lo que él le había hecho, pero esto fue lo más lejos que había hecho para arruinarla.

—¿Cómo me puedes hace esto? ¡Eres un monstruo! ¿Cómo _te atreviste_ traer a un niño inocente a este mundo en este momento? ¡Estamos en el medio de la _guerra,_ Draco! ¡Y yo…Oh Merlín, yo sólo tengo diecisiete! ¿Có-cómo me puedes hacer esto? ¡Estás loco! —gritó con más fuerza, sacudiéndolo desesperadamente para hacerle entrar en razón. Pero él estaba demasiado duro, demasiado rígido, como una piedra. Apenas siquiera se movió.

—Estamos casados. Eventualmente tendríamos un hijo —él razonó con fuerza, haciendo ver lo que hizo como si no fuera un gran problema, porque iba a suceder de todas maneras. No se podía encontrar ningún rastro de remordimiento o culpa en su rostro. Simplemente no tenía ninguna emoción en absoluto —Y es tu hijo. No te puedes deshacer de él. Sé que no lo harás.

De repente, todo se desmoronó para Hermione. El enojo había consumido cada fibra de su ser y sólo tenía que _lastimarlo_ , por haber hecho lo que hizo, por _todo_. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras se abalanzaba hacia él, golpeando y pateándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—¡Bastardo! ¡Arruinaste todo! ¡Arruinaste mi vida! —gritó ella, dándole fuertes golpes. Lo que una vez fue su pecho, hombros y rostro pálido ahora estaban de rojo por los golpes brutales y rasguños de sus uñas, pero él no la estaba deteniendo, y tampoco demostraba ninguna emoción.

Él solo estaba _dejando que lo lastimara_ luciendo terriblemente inmutable a la vez. La irritaba sin fin.

Sintió ganas de escaparse de ahí. Él se veía tan _muerto_. No le importaba nada.

De pronto, todo se fue en espiral como un ciclón… todo lo que él le había hecho, cada injusticia y repulsión. Gritó y lo sacudió con fuerza.

—¡Te ame con cada fibra de mi ser! Eras mi mundo, Draco. Habías sido mi héroe desde que tenía nueve años. Me prometiste todo y creí en ti. ¡Confié en ti con mi vida! Dijiste que me amabas sin importar nada. _Prometiste_ que nunca me lastimarías. ¡Pero aún lo hiciste! De todas las personas, pensé que tú podías ser el que se quedara conmigo cuando supe la verdad sobre mi sangre, pero ¿qué es lo que hiciste? ¡Fuiste el primero que se alejó de mí!

— _Nunca estuviste ahí_ cuando luché para encontrar a mis padres, _nunca estuviste ahí_ cuando Lady Petrova, la persona que había llamado mi madre toda mi vida, me encarceló en mi habitación así podía mantener el apellido de la familia limpio de mi sangre sucia. Me dijo que era una zorra ingrata y me trató como basura, pero me aferré a tu recuerdo, de que algún día regresarías a casa y me dirías que estaba bien, de que me seguías amando de todas maneras. Te esperé _todas las noches,_ Draco _. Todas las noches_ , esperé a que vinieras y me salvaras como lo prometiste, me calmaba a mí misma para dormir, _deseando_ _tanto_ que finalmente regresaras así me podías tener en tus brazos y que me dijeras que todo iba a estar bien.

—Pero cuando regresaste, todo lo que hiciste fue venir a mi casa muggle; no para consolarme si no para asegurarte la verdad, para reasegurarte si era una _sangre sucia_ o no, ¡para proteger tu _apellido sangre pura_! ¡Me miraste como si fuera una abominación! Tenía tantas ganas de correr hacia tus brazos, para abrazarte. Porque te extrañé tanto pero no pude hacerlo porque me hiciste sentir la persona más sucia de la tierra. Me hiciste sentir como si nunca pudiera tocarte otra vez porque estabas asqueado de mi —Hermione ya no podía seguir respirando. Todo simplemente le dolía; podía sentir su corazón explotando en su interior, como si estuviera sangrando internamente. Esa fuerte sensación de presión en sus costillas era demasiado. Estaba llorando con tantas fuerzas como si fuera un grito de lamento. Pero ni siquiera eso ayudó en lo absoluto. Estaba rota sin posibilidad de reparación.

No podía dejar de hablar. No podía dejar de llorar. Las lágrimas no paraban pero ahora se estaba riendo un poco. Las emociones eran demasiadas; tal vez sus sentidos también estaban demasiado confundidos para funcionar. Tal vez, finalmente se había vuelto loca —.Le conté a mi mamá sobre ti, ¿sabes? Le conté lo mucho que te amaba y lo mucho que pensé que tú me amabas…ella estaba entusiasmada de verte. Pero todo lo que hiciste fue _vomitar_ delante de nosotros, demostrándonos lo sucio que éramos nosotros. _Lo disgustado que estaba conmigo —_ dijo de manera hiriente mientras apuntaba un dedo acusatorio contra su pecho.

—Pero no se detuvo ahí…En el colegio, me trataste como basura. Intenté con _tanto esfuerzo_ de continuar con mi vida. Me echaron de Beauxbatons, el colegio que había considerado mi hogar, ese lugar que era tan importante para mí. Algunas de mis amigas me abandonaron. No tenía a ningún lugar donde ir. ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Porque fuiste el primero que me abandonó! La gente hablaba tras mi espalda, algunos me tenían lástima, y otros sólo se rieron de mi _pobre y desafortunada_ situación. Tus amigos fueron esas personas, pero tú nunca los detuviste. Eras _uno_ de ellos —Cuando ella dijo esas palabras, el frente de Draco vaciló un poco cuando apartó miró hacia un lado. Su rostro aun carecía de emoción, como una piedra fría cincelada. Parecía muerto, pero sus paredes parecían colisionar un poco y era evidente que él estaba tratando de ocultarlo cuando se apartó.

—¡No! ¡No te _atrevas_ a alejarte de mí! —Hermione gritaba mientras lo agarraba su mentón con fuerza para hacer que la mirara. Él no hizo nada. Estaba de frente a ella pero no la estaba mirando.

—Saliste con muchas chicas; prácticamente me frotaste en la cara como te acostabas con casi todas las chicas de la casa Slytherin. Y por supuesto, todas eran _sangre pura_ , y no eran tan sucias como yo. ¡Las tocaste y las besaste delante de mí! Y cuando te vi teniendo sexo con Hestia Carrow, _me gritaste_ para que me alejara, ¡como si fuera una _peste_! Salí corriendo y casi me desmayo en el pasillo mientras estaba tirada en el suelo, ni siquiera pude regresar a mi sala común para llorar. En ese momento me mataste, Draco…pero por supuesto que nunca supiste eso. ¡No te importó! ¡Pude haberme muerto ahí pero a ti nunca te importó! ¡Me dijiste que me amabas pero nunca fue cierto! ¡Eres un mentiroso! —ella le gritó mientras le daba fuertes bofetadas a su rostro y golpeaba con sus nudillos su pecho ya enrojecido. Sus labios estaban fuertemente presionados debido al dolor, pero él sólo dejó que ella lo lastimara.

—Los únicos que estuvieron ahí para mi fueron algunos de mis amigos, especialmente Ginny, quien nunca me abandonó. Me sentía miserable, pero ella siempre estuvo ahí para levantarme el ánimo pacientemente y hacerme sonreír. Sin ella, probablemente hubiera muerto por tener el corazón roto. ¿Pero qué es lo que hiciste tú? ¿Eh? ¿Qué hiciste, Draco? _¡Dejaste que la mataran! ¡Ardió hasta morir!_ ¡También me la sacaste! ¡Y _tú_ me dejaste que quemara allí! ¡Si no hubiera sido por Theo, ya hubiera estado muerta! Tal vez es mejor que estuviera muerta, ya no tengo nada de todos modos. ¡Me lo quitaste _todo_! Usas mi cuerpo todos los días. Controlas todo lo que hago. ¡Me quitaste mi vida! ¡Me quitaste mi libertad! ¡Me quitaste mi alma! ¡Y ahora me _obligas_ a tener a tu hijo! —gritó escandalosamente mientras se ponía de pie, con la sabana aferrada alrededor de su cuerpo.

— _Te odio._ Deseo nunca haberte conocido. Eres un _monstruo_ —ella le susurró con dureza, como escupiendo lluvia ácida y venenosa directamente a su corazón.

Era la primera vez que Draco la miraba. Se veía _tan_ cauteloso, _tan_ protegido pero sus ojos nunca podrían ocultar el dolor que sus palabras habían infligido.

Pero, no. Ella no era culpable. No era ni siquiera suficiente para que él pagara todo que le había hecho a ella.

Corrió al baño contiguo, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe que podría jurar casi la había derribado.

Arrojando la sabana en el suelo, se metió dentro de la bañera y abrió el grifo. Lloró con más fuerza de lo que jamás había pensado que podría hacer en su vida. No estaba segura si el agua que salpicaba su cuerpo era la ducha de la bañera, o sus propias lágrimas saladas e irredimibles.

Sentía que su mente viajaba a la velocidad de la luz, era tremendamente doloroso. Intentó respirar para calmar sus emociones, pero nada funcionaba. Así que lloró más fuerte, echó la cabeza hacia atrás en el reposacabezas sólo para aliviar la tensión en la zona de su corazón. Le dolió tanto que necesitaba sacarlo todo. Era como andar en una montaña rusa; cuanto más luchabas para no gritar, era más grave el dolor.

Intentaba entablillar su pecho con las palmas de sus manos. Lloró hasta que pudo sentir que el agua en su cuerpo se drenaba. Parecía una eternidad hasta que sus sentidos involuntarios comenzaron a decidir que era suficiente.

Fue sólo después de eso que ella se dio cuenta que el agua de la bañera se había desbordado.

Sin embargo, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Horas? ¿Días? ¿Años? No lo sabía.

Sus dedos ya estaban arrugados por estar mojados tanto tiempo. Intentó sentir sus manos casi entumecidas, cerró el grifo de la bañera y la ducha. Estaba notablemente tranquilo cuando lo hizo. Todo lo que podía escuchar era sus suaves hipos y sus espasmos respiratorios debido a su interminable llanto. Su corazón estaba demasiado adolorido, como si alguien estuviera apretándolo morbosamente.

Draco no había hecho nada al otro lado de la habitación. Ella sabía que él podría haber abierto la puerta del baño con su propia voluntad pero no hizo nada.

Cerró los ojos mientras se recostaba sobre el reposacabezas de la bañera. Su cabeza estaba haciendo este extraño sonido de pulsación que resonaba de los latidos de su corazón y cada latido resultaba hiriente.

Segundos después, finalmente escuchó algo desde el otro lado de la puerta. Draco parecía finalmente levantarse de su cama. Parecía que no se había movido de ahí hasta que escuchó que sus sollozos cesaron. Ella pudo escuchar los suaves movimientos de las sabanas, indicando que él se había levantado. Pudo escuchar sus pasos fuertes y el crujido del mueble bar, y ella supo que él se había servido un trago. Déjenselo a sus whiskeys que se encargarán de que todo estuviera bien.

Sus pensamientos continuaron girando alrededor de su cabeza como un ciclón mientras cerraba los ojos.

Ella iba a tener un bebé…

Había vida dentro de ella y seguía siendo demasiado surrealista para siquiera creerlo. Sólo tenía diecisiete años, cumpliría dieciocho en septiembre. ¿Cómo demonios se suponía que iba a ser madre a esta edad? Draco la había obligado a esto, pero aún si así era el caso, ésta vida en su interior seguía siendo todavía de ella.

Se iba a quedar con el bebé. Ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo dos veces al respecto. Ni siquiera se atrevía en pensar en lastimar la vida dentro de ella. No era esa clase de persona.

Seguro, iba a ser realmente difícil; especialmente estando en el medio de la guerra. Pero iba a sobrevivir a esto. Haría lo que sea para mantener este bebé y protegerlo a él o a ella de la brutalidad del mundo.

Ella haría _todo_ para proteger esta nueva vida…con o sin Draco.

Sí, no se podía quedar.

Ya no podía quedarse aquí más. Todo era demasiado destructivo y ella nunca permitiría que nada pusiera en peligro a su bebé. Hablaría con Snape, le rogaría que la sacara. Después de todo, fue él quien la había traído aquí; estaba segura que él también podría sacarlo, ¿verdad?

Ellos estaban en el medio de la guerra pero ella sabía que Harry y los otros la podrían ayudar. Ella criaría a este bebé por su cuenta si tenía que hacerlo. Draco le había quitado todo, incluso su identidad. No podía permitir que su bebé sufriera el mismo destino que ella.

Estaba tan _cansada_ , tan agotada de todo, de esta subsistencia continua, de preparar todas estas fichas de dominó sólo para verlas desmoronarse.

Estaba viendo la vida en medio de la mesa de la ruleta, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que el destino no la dejaría ganar de ninguna manera.

Cada vuelta era dolorosa, pero eso era todo. Al final, seguía siendo la perdedora.

Abrió los ojos para ver algunos bordes borrosos del techo del baño. Estaba hecha polvo, por follar, por golpear, por rasguñar, y gritar a su esposo, por llorar como si no hubiera mañana. Estaba agotada de todo, física y emocionalmente. Fue sólo unos segundos cuando sus ojos finalmente se volvieron a cerrar cuando la oscuridad comenzó a arrastrarse lentamente hasta que el sueño la reclamó.

.

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,

.

Ella no sabía cuánto tiempo se había quedado dormida, pero ya era de madrugada cuando se despertó, envuelta en los brazos de su esposo en la cama matrimonial.

No sabía cómo había llegado allí. Tal vez Draco la había llevado desde la bañera, la secó y la colocó en la cama de ellos con él. Ella levantó la vista desde su pecho y miró como dormía. Él tenía círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos, pero aun así se había quedado dormido. Se veía más pálido de lo normal, pero el débil resplandor del amanecer que había viajado a sus ventanas deslizándose por su piel, lo hacían ver tan inmaculado como un ángel.

Lástima que no lo era.

Ella tocó su mejilla y era tan cálida… tan contradictorio de sus paredes frías.

¿Cómo algo se veía y se sentía tan bien incluso si por dentro estaba podrido como el infierno?

—Te he amado tanto que podría morir por ti, Draco. Pero ahora, ni siquiera sé, si esto va algún lado, o si este amor vale la pena, o si realmente me has amado. Nunca lastimaré a este bebé porque no soy como tú, nunca utilizaré esto como una excusa para todo, pero _nunca_ me verás a mí y a este bebé cuando tenga la oportunidad de salir de aquí. Hubiera sido mejor si muriera yo en lugar de Ginny. Arder en esa torre hubiera sido un mejor resultado que esto…

.

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,

.

—¿Entonces quieres que mi chica venga aquí a menudo sólo para que tu esposa mencione al menos una palabra? —Montague frunció el ceño mientras tomaba un sorbo de su whisky. Apoyado contra la antigua baranda del balcón en donde estaban observando a las damas quienes ahora estaban disfrutando de la mutua compañía junto al lago de los Malfoy.

Hermione se veía un poco más frágil y más pálida de lo que la recordaba en su fiesta la semana pasada. Le sonreía débilmente a Nesha, sosteniendo su mano como si fuera su propia pequeña hermana mientras caminaban a lo largo de la orilla del lago, mojando ocasionalmente sus pies en las aguas claras. Detrás de ellas estaban las sirvientas de Hermione quienes las protegían del sol con sombrillas grandes, hechas de una seda sofisticada y guinga, sin duda bajo las órdenes de Draco.

—Han estado ahí por horas, Malfoy —Montague señaló.

Draco no dijo ni una palabra y sólo continuó mirando fijo a su esposa quien estaba inclinada levemente sobre el lago para acariciar los dedos en el agua. Sus largos rizos caían dramáticamente sobre sus hombros, con pequeñas trenzas a los lados. Estaba trenzado en un perfecto desorden.

Le quedaba bien.

Después de todo, ella era una perfección desordenada.

Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, no llegaba a sus ojos, pero aun así, era una sonrisa, definitivamente mejor que su expresión fría y estoica de hace una semana.

Montague entraba y salía de la mansión como era de costumbre, y había notado que Hermione _nunca_ le había hablado a Draco desde hace más de una semana. Seguía comiendo, seguía leyendo, pero era sólo cuando él no estaba alrededor. A veces parecía un fantasma que flotaba. No tocaba su comida durante sus cenas juntos, prefiriendo mirar fijo a un lugar vacío cada vez que su esposo estaba cerca.

Montague sabía de las constantes preguntas que Draco le hacía a las sirvientas de su esposa y ella le habían dicho que no se preocupara ya que la ama de la mansión no daba por sentada su salud. Comía y continuaba hacienda sus actividades de ocio, pero solo cuando él no estaba cerca. Una vez, había mencionado en voz baja que la comida que estaba comiendo era solo para su bebé, y no para ella.

Esto había preocupado enormemente al amo de la mansión. Durante días, Draco había estado más problemático y estresado de lo que había estado en toda su estadía en el circulo interno del Señor Tenebroso. No aparecía durante las cacerías, o en su continuo entrenamiento con el Señor Oscuro. Sin embargo, cuando todo terminaba, Montague veía la inquietud en sus acciones. Malfoy solía ser muy adepto en ocultar sus emociones, pero parecía que se había estado equivocando un poco. Era bastante inapropiado, verlo así. Para una persona sin corazón como Draco Malfoy, esto estaba más allá de la comprensión.

Y luego, estaba ese pequeño detalle que había aceptado sin cautela alguna a Theodore Nott en la alianza. Nadie en realidad sabía porque. Pero Draco Malfoy era la cabeza de su grupo, nadie en realidad tenía el derecho de cuestionarlo.

Él dijo que Nott podría ser una persona valiosa para la causa, al ver que el tipo se había ofrecido a sí mismo como un espía. Después de una serie de interrogaciones, Draco dijo que Nott había estado con la Orden y estaba dispuesto a cambiar de bando, a cambio de poder y riqueza que la Orden le había negado. A penas había material de comodidad en el lado de la luz y en este juego, el lado oscuro se deleitaba bastante con tener la ventaja.

Montague no estaba convencido como cualquiera de los otros miembros, pero nadie en realidad cuestionaba las decisiones de Malfoy. Él tenía el favor del Señor Oscuro. No importaba nada más.

La puerta del balcón de la mansión se había abierto lentamente para revelar un hombre de piel oliva. Montague observó divertido como un Blaise Zabini entró con mucha cautela y rodeó la terraza con una expresión incómoda. Parecía que Malfoy lo había enviado a llamar y estaba obligado a aparecer. Montague no podía culpar a su expresión perturbada, por supuesto. El pobre tipo casi había sido asesinado por la tortura de su mejor amigo.

—Llegas tarde —dijo Draco, sin apartar la mirada de la sonrisa de su esposa que hacía de vez en cuando. No tenía tiempo para girar a ver al nuevo invitado. Montague estaba fascinado como la sonrisa de Hermione podía ser tan importante para este hombre duro, como una preciosa estrella fugaz que podía desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Me llamaste —Blaise mencionó, no dando importancia a lo que dijo. La inquietud seguía siendo bastante evidente en su voz quebrada, pero era claro que él estaba esforzándose para que no se notara.

Montague tomó un sorbo de su whisky y se preparó para el próximo espectáculo. Blaise y Draco eran como pequeños cada vez que estaban juntos. Desde que eran niños, peleaban a menudo hasta la muerte, pero al final, Draco siempre elegiría jugar con él más que con cualquier otra persona, y era lo mismo para Blaise.

Su amistad comenzó con una mesa de pastel arruinada cuando un Draco de cinco años lo empujó y lo estranguló cuando se conocieron por primera vez. Se podían matar entre ellos, pero aun así después afirmaban que seguían siendo mejores amigos. Era una amistad enfermiza. Pero Montague suponía que de todas formas las relaciones de Draco con todos eran enfermizas. Con solo una mirada a la miserable disposición de su esposa y uno sabría exactamente lo que significaba. Malfoy era verdaderamente un alma arruinada. A veces, sentía pena por él. La mayoría de las veces, él simplemente estaba asustado del hombre loco.

—Puedo convocarte las veces que quiera. Todavía estás bajos mis órdenes —Draco contestó fríamente, todavía mirando fijo a su esposa, quien ahora estaba sentada en el césped con Nesha. Estaban mojando sus piernas en el agua del lago y Montague tampoco no pudo evitar mirarlas.

—Enfermo bastardo —Blaise murmuró de mal humor mientras comenzaba a encender un cigarrillo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera encender un fuego, su cigarrillo fue arrebatado brutalmente por una fuerza invisible, haciéndolo disparar al suelo cerca del zapato pulido de Draco. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el rubio ya estaba aplastándolo con fuerza.

—¿Qué mierda, Draco…?

—Ya no se permite que nadie fume en mi casa. Hermione siempre ha sido sensible con eso, y además, no es bueno para el bebé.

Hubo un silencio de asombro antes de que Blaise fuera capaz de comprender lo que significaba esa declaración —.¿Ella está… _qué_? Draco, ¿qué mierda? ¡Primero, dejas que Nott entre en la maldita alianza sin siquiera haberlo enviado al Señor Oscuro para interrogarlo! ¿Y ahora dices que embarazaste a Granger? ¿Qué diablos…?

— _Malfoy_. Ella es una Malfoy —él lo corrigió calmado.

—¡No me importa una mierda! ¡Ella es una traidora, Draco! ¡Lo he visto con mis propios ojos! Deberías…

—Te lo advierto, Blaise. Si no te callas, probablemente lamentarás haber nacido —Draco siseó y Blaise se quedo callado de inmediato. Todos sabían que no era una amenaza en vano.

—Entonces, ¿qué piensas, Montague? —Draco se volvió a Montague como si nada hubiera pasado. Blaise quedó permanentemente apartado de la categoría de opinión.

—¿Qué pienso de qué? —Montague siempre fue cuidadoso en decir algo en contra de Draco. Él tenía un gran poder contra él. Una palabra equivocada y sabía que podría perder a su pequeña ninfa. Él no tenía los mismos años de amistad que Blaise tenía con Draco y no tenía nada más que un insignificante papel en la vida de su líder, pero parecía que últimamente Draco había tomado un gran interés en sus puntos de vistas, y él estaba dispuesto aprovecharse de eso. Incluso la esposa sangre sucia de Draco le había agradado bastante su pequeña sangre sucia. El destino había decidido seriamente amarlo.

—Creo que hasta ahora nunca has fallado en ninguna de tus decisiones, Malfoy. Así que supongo que sea lo que sea que estés planeando, sólo tendremos que esperar y ver. El Señor Tenebroso siempre se complace con tu ingenio.

Esto de hecho hizo sonreír a Malfoy —.Es cierto —asintió como si su espejo mágico le acababa de asegurar que él era el más justo en la tierra. Montague sabía que inflar su ego era la mejor estrategia para ganar su favor.

—Esto es una mierda, Draco. En serio, Nott nunca ha sido uno de nosotros. Ni siquiera sé que es lo que se te ha metido en tu cabeza —Blaise maldijo mientras se pasaba la mano por la cabeza. Parecía muy preocupado por él; pero Montague sabía que no era lo que la mente retorcida de Draco necesitaba en este momento. Estúpido Zabini. ¿Todavía no había aprendido su lección?

—Conoce tu lugar y deja de cuestionarme, Blaise —Draco sonaba peligrosamente fatal y las piernas de Blaise habían retrocedido involuntariamente un poco. Al menos su cuerpo había aprendido todas las señales de peligro para saber exactamente cuando tenía que darse por vencido.

Hubo un largo silencio mientras Draco caminaba callado hacia la baranda del balcón. Hermione levanto la vista y lo vio como él la miraba directamente a ella. Sostuvieron sus miradas por un momento.

La mano izquierda de Hermione seguía sosteniendo a la pequeña mientras que la derecha descansaba sobre su vientre aún plano. Parecía disgustada de él, furiosa más allá de su comprensión. Pero la emoción era poderosa. Montague podría jurar que Hermione nunca podría mirar a alguien así, sólo si ese alguien era Draco Malfoy.

Draco se veía pasivo mientras la miraba. Montague no sabía si se lo había imaginado o no, pero por un momento, él se vio realmente dolido y… _triste._

Era verdaderamente fascinante el grosor de la pasión tácita que los dos parecían tener entre ellos. Lo que más le asombraba era que sin importar la emoción que ellos parecían tener, nunca podría ser comparada con la de nadie más, como si nadie siquiera podría considerar lo que ellos tenían.

Era lo más legítimo que él había visto en este mundo.

Tal vez, era el hecho de que desde el principio, Draco y Hermione Malfoy habían sido hechos para odiarse y detestarse entre ellos. Fueron hechos para destruirse, destrozarse. Uno era la perdición del otro.

Pero, sin lugar a dudas, la pasión implícita y la obsesión enfermiza, sin importar lo mortal y letal, sería y siempre será por el hecho de que sin importar que, se habían amado desde un principio y siempre sería de esa manera.

—Dinos, Draco. ¿Qué te dijo Nott para hacer que lo aceptaras a la causa? —pregunto Blaise frustrado.

Draco se movió para mirarlo de nuevo, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, hubo un grito repentino.

Hermione se encontraba desmayada en el terreno frio.

.

* * *

 **Canción para este capitulo: "Novacaine" de Green Day (Gracias a la lectora ladyrebelia por la sugerencia)**

* * *

 **NdT: Hola mis queridas lectoras, aquí volvemos después de mucho tiempo; pero antes que nada ¡FELIZ 2019! Espero que lo hayan empezado bien, y que todas tengamos un buen año, no me voy a explayar demasiado, sólo sepan que les deseo lo mejor en todos sus proyectos y por sobre todas las cosas les deseo muy buena salud.**

 **Sé que son capítulos fuertes, lo que hizo Draco no fue para nada justo, y ¿Hermione finalmente se terminara revelando? Y otra cosa para pensar…¿qué hace Theo Nott, después de tanto tiempo? Chan chan *agregar música de suspenso***

 **Vienen muchas cosas más en camino; sólo espero de corazón poder traérselo lo antes posible, pero de alguna manera trato de recompensar mi demora con la publicación de varios capítulos a la vez.**

 **No me quiero despedir sin antes contarle que ha vuelto una gran traductora de Dramiones, para los que no la conocen se llama Pekis Fletcher y regresó con el fic "Vibraciones" que es por demás candente, vayan a darle una oportunidad.**

 **Eso es todo por ahora. En verdad ruego verlas más seguidas con este fic. Por lo pronto les deseo lo mejor, las aprecio muchísimo, gracias por tanto. Un gran beso y abrazo ;-)**


	40. La Reina de la Disforia

**Disclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personajes, del mundo de Harry Potter, me pertenecen. Todos pertenecen a JK Rowling. La trama es de BelleOfSummer.**

 **Esté capitulo fue beteado por HunterLight Araiza.**

* * *

" **Almost Perfect, Almost Yours"**

 **Capítulo XL**

" **La Reina de la Disforia** **"**

 _._

 _Las luces deslumbrantes estaban bailando. Creaban pequeños círculos de caleidoscopio como pequeños villancicos en Noche Buena. La pequeña Hermione se había concentrado en ellas, deseando tanto que contemplaba al cielo bien iluminado sobre los jardines de su madre._

 _Pero luego, volvió a suceder._

 _¡Bum!_

 _Se levantó de la cama, ahora corriendo frenéticamente hacia su armario. Apartando los vestidos pomposos que estaban colgados en orden adentro, se escondió detrás de ellos. Trago saliva cuando recordó que se había olvidado de su pequeña bebé, princesa Véronique, su muñeca de porcelana favorita que le había comprado su padre para su séptimo cumpleaños de una selecta boutique de muñecas. Se escabulló, corrió a la cama para retirar a su bebé y regresó corriendo otra vez a su enorme armario, casi tropezándose por la prisa con la que iba._

 _Ella odiaba las tormentas. Se sentían como pequeñas bombas arriba de su techo. Tenía miedo incluso de correr afuera y buscar a Nana Demelza. Habían demasiados espejos. Había escuchado que los relámpagos y los rayos les encantaban los espejos. Cubrió los pequeños oídos de su bebé mientras le cantaba con voz suave una canción._

 _Duérmete, no llores, ve a dormir mi pequeño bebé._

 _Cuando despiertes, tendrás un pastel,_

 _Y todos los bonitos caballos._

 _Era su canción infantil favorita. Nana Demelza se la cantaba antes de desafortunado que su Nana pensara que ya estaba dormida. Miró su reloj de bolsillo de plata dorada y oro, y confirmó que ya era pasada la medianoche. Su Nana se había ido hace horas._

 _Negros y pardos, motes grises,_

 _Una carroza, y seis pequeños caballos._

 _Duérmete, no llores,_

 _Ve a dormir mi pequeño bebé_

 _Besó a su pequeña bebé, inclinándola en una posición acostada así sus ojos de porcelana se cerraban automáticamente._

— _Te amo y no dejaré que nadie te haga daño —ella le susurró a su muñeca dormida._

 _De repente hubo otra luz y ella se preparó para la próxima explosión._

 _¡Bum!_

 _No pudo soportarlo más. ¡Era mucho más fuerte que la anterior!_

 _Intentó detener sus lágrimas siniestras mientras empujaba con valentía la puerta del armario, salió corriendo descalza. Abrió la puerta enorme de su dormitorio y corrió salvajemente por el largo pasillo, con su camisón largo ondeando a lo largo de la mansión fría e inquietante._

 _Quería correr a las habitaciones de los sirvientes para encontrar a Nana Demelza pero sabía que no podía. Su madre la castigaría seriamente si lo hacía. Estaba prohibido. Tampoco podía ir a la habitación de Adrian porque estaba cerca de la de sus padres._

 _Así que comenzó a correr a un lugar familiar._

 _Se puso de punta de pie para alcanzar el picaporte de su dormitorio._

 _¡Bum!_

 _Ella jadeó y se dirigió directamente al pequeño rubio que dormía en la cama. ¿Cómo podía estar completamente dormido en una situación así? Estaba acostado de frente y los brazos estaban extendidos a lo largo de la cama grande como si estuviera volando. Su manta enorme era inservible ya que estaba retorcida entre sus piernas. Era un completo desorden cuando dormía._

— _¿Draco? —ella susurró con cuidado mientras sostenía a la Princesa Véronique más cerca de su pecho._

 _El niño solo gruñó dormido mientras se movía, su cabello plateado fino de bebé se pegaba en todas direcciones. La hizo reír por un momento; hasta que hubo otra explosión._

 _Ella gritó mientras se acercaba a él._

— _¿Qué…? —el niño murmuró, abriendo los ojos para ver a la chica asustada quien avanzaba lentamente hacia sus almohadas —. ¿Mione? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó mientras se sentaba, frotándose los ojos confundido._

 _Sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiera responder, se volvió a escuchar una explosión repentina. La niña dio un grito ahogado mientras enterraba su rostro contra el pecho del niño._

 _Ahora él no podía ver nada, sólo unos grandes y suaves rizos rebotaban como mareas cuando ella lo abrazó con más fuerza, enterrando más su rostro contra su pecho como un cachorro herido._

— _¿Ehmm…Mione? Ya se fue —Draco dijo incómodo mientras acariciaba con cuidado sus suaves rulos. Una vez había visto lo suave que era realmente su pelo, y se sentía demasiado cautivado para no tocarlos._

— _¿No tienes miedo de las truenos? Yo odio los truenos. Se dice que puede golpear los espejos y explotan. Deberías cubrir tu espejo, Draco —ella dijo seria desde su pecho mientras levantaba la vista para mirarlo, con ojos vidriosos e inocentes. ¿Cómo podía ella siempre lograr hacerlo sentir un poco más cálido?_

 _Luego él se levantó y sacó algunas de sus mantas para cubrir el enorme espejo de su dormitorio. Luchó para llegar a la cima, así sacó una silla para pararse sobre ella._

 _Él había declarado que no le tenía miedo a los truenos y las personas lo creían. Su madre dijo que él era un pequeño extraño por no hacerlo, pero su padre estaba orgulloso de él por eso. Él prefería más que su padre estuviera orgulloso de él para que nadie pudiera saber cuánto temblaba en secreto por esos sonidos. Hasta que llegó el día cuando…bueno, él ya no tenía más miedo. Supuso que todo realmente desaparece cuando uno lo ignora._

 _A una edad muy tierna, él no tenía permitido tener miedo a nada._

— _Ahí está todo cubierto —dijo él mientras saltaba de la silla y se dirigía altivamente hacia la niña asustada, actuando todo valiente y fuerte. Esa noche, Hermione pudo jurar que fue su héroe._

— _¿Podemos quedarnos aquí con Princesa Véronique? —le preguntó ella en voz baja._

— _¿Quién? ¿Tu muñeca? —preguntó él siendo franco, mientras miraba a la muñeca aplastada en el pecho de la pequeña. Sus suaves rizos combinaban perfectamente con los mechones de la niña._

— _Ella es mi bebé —sonrió mostrándole los dientes._

— _Oh —Draco pronunció. Sin embargo sus próximas palabras fueron inesperadas —¿Quién es el papá?_

— _Nadie —Hermione negó con la cabeza —, pero Adrian dice que él lo será si se lo pido bien._

— _¡No! —Draco de repente gritó junto con la entrada del trueno._

 _Esto hizo que Hermione se estremeciera mientras enterraba su cabeza en las almohadas._

— _Está bien, Mione. Ya cubrí el espejo —él le aseguró mientras le pasaba la mano por la espalda._

— _¿Por qué no quieres que Adrian sea el papá?_

— _Porque es tu hermano así que no puede —le dijo con naturalidad._

 _Él tenía un punto. Hermione arrugó la nariz por un momento cuando lo pensó en profundidad, hasta que levantó la mirada y le sonrió —. ¿Puedes ser tú el papá, Draco?_

—Oh, ahí está —la sonrisa cariñosa de una anciana entró en la visión ligeramente borrosa de Hermione. Todavía seguía un poco desvariando, casi medio dormida. Al principio todo lo que pudo ver fue la sonrisa de la mujer, y pensó que estaba en casa con su Nana Demelza. Sólo más tarde fue que se dio cuenta que era la sanadora de la familia Malfoy la que tenía delante de ella.

—¿Princesa? ¿Cómo te sientes? —la forma preocupada de Draco emergió en su visión. Se veía estresado, podía distinguir las pequeñas arrugas que dibujaban su rostro, como los bocetos de un cuadro sin terminar.

¿Era realmente el mismo niño con el que ella estuvo hablando en sus recuerdos hace un momento atrás?

Había crecido.

Era sorprendente como ella se podía sentir mucho más segura en ese pequeño que en esta versión adulta.

Ella no respondió y sólo apartó la mirada. No le había hablado hace más de una semana, y definitivamente no iba a comenzar ahora.

—¿Ella va a estar bien? —ella escuchó que él le preguntaba en un tono suave a la sanadora. Sonaba un poco dolido, pero se lo tenía bien merecido.

—Por supuesto, mi señor. Pero en la mayoría de los casos, no es posible comenzar a tener síntomas de embarazo tan temprano. El cuerpo femenino puede llegar a tomar dos semanas para producir la hormona necesaria para esto, pero cada mujer es diferente; y especialmente las mujeres mágicas son de hecho siempre avanzadas en todo —explicó la sanadora mientras servía una cucharada de una poción que estuvo agitando.

—O esto pudo haber sido provocado por estrés emocional o físico —ella continuó —.Pero aun así, es una gran ventaja para nosotros saber sobre su embarazo tan temprano debido a la evaluación de todo el cuerpo que hemos realizado hace un tiempo. A esta altura, ya se sabe lo que se espera. El cuerpo de una mujer es muy frágil. Se conecta fácilmente con sus emociones. Es mejor que la señora Hermione sea tratada bien y sea protegida a toda costa contra cualquier cosa física o emocional que pueda dañarla. Perder el conocimiento cuando apenas tiene una semana puede estar relacionado a mucho estrés. Es muy poco probable.

Draco se veía muy serio mientras asentía con la cabeza, escuchando con atención a la sanadora. Con su mano derecha acariciaba el pelo de Hermione y con la izquierda apretaba amorosamente la mano de ella. Se veía tan preocupado y tan protector. En las circunstancias normales, él podría haberse visto como el esposo perfecto con el que una futura madre podría soñar.

Pero no había nada normal en esta relación.

—Tenga, mi señora, beba esto —levantaron a Hermione para que bebiera la poción. Seguía estando débil, y su cabeza le dolía un poco, al igual que la parte superior de su cuerpo. Ella se dio cuenta que tenía una pequeña herida en la parte izquierda de su frente. Tal vez, fue por la caída brutal de hace un rato.

Nesha ya no estaba allí. Ella no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado desmayada, pero deseaba poder volver a ver a su amiga.

Se estremeció ligeramente y eso llamó la atención de Draco.

—¿Qué sucede, bebé? ¿Dónde te duele? ¿Eh? Dime —él le preguntó casi rogándole, sonando tan preocupado mientras apoyaba su espalda con una almohada y le besaba la frente cariñosamente.

Hermione no respondió.

— _Por favor_ dime, Hermione. Soy tu esposo. Dime donde te duele.

Su bruja testaruda sólo apartó la mirada; todavía estremeciéndose un poco mientras luchaba para sentarse por sí sola.

La sanadora se acercó para intentar ayudar, pero el brazo de Draco la detuvo abruptamente. La pobre anciana no pudo hacer nada más que retroceder nerviosa.

—Princesa, por favor…déjame ayudarte —él susurró suavemente —.Quiero saber donde duele así puedo…

Se había terminado.

Hermione finalmente fue capaz de sentarse, después de todo su paciente esfuerzo y desafiante, se había apoyado sobre las almohadas cómodas _sin su ayuda._

Eso lo volvió loco.

—¡MALDITA SEA! —maldijo con vehemencia, pateó la mesa ratona para esparcirla boca abajo, estrellando varias vasos que estaban encima. Se veía más aterrador que el infierno. Las venas en sus brazos se marcaban más que nunca. Su respiración se agitaba mientras gritaba y golpeaba la pared de vidrio de su mueble bar, sus piezas le hicieron sangrar los nudillos.

Él estaba fuera de control.

La sanadora corrió hacia Hermione, quien había comenzado a llorar terriblemente, demasiado sorprendida por la reacción hostil de su esposo.

—Mi señora, está bien. Cálmese, sólo…

—¡ _Lárgate_! —Draco le gritó violento a la mujer mayor. La sanadora no necesito que se lo dijeran dos veces ya que salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando a Hermione llorando y arrugándose en la cama.

Él la miró casi por todo un minuto, observando su disposición asustada y miserable mientras se pasaba la mano exasperadamente por su pelo.

La sangre se había mezclado con sus mejillas y cuello. Hermione podría jurar que ella nunca antes había visto a alguien tan aterrador en toda su vida como lo parecía en ese momento.

Draco apartó la mirada, mientras miraba el desorden que había hecho con vergüenza. Parecía que él también estaba, de alguna manera, aturdido por lo que había hecho. Seguía respirando con dificultad, todavía temblando ligeramente por su reciente rabia. Sus manos estaban fuertemente cerradas a sus costados, apretando su mandíbula en una fuerza dolorosa. Parecía como si estuviera a punto de explotar.

Pero un segundo después, él se marchó, dejando a Hermione llorando impotente en su cama mientras miraba el desastre en ruinas en el suelo.

.

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,

.

Los cisnes junto al lago se tomaban su tiempo para flotar alrededor de su santuario, creando suaves ondulaciones a lo largo de las aguas claras. Era una distracción tan dulce. Lenta, pacifica, melancólica…

Hermione respiro profundo, encontrando confort en el ambiente sereno que ella encontró en la vista fuera de su magníficamente refinada pero aislada habitación. Las cortinas blancas, y suaves bailaban con el viento, como bailarinas fantasmales contra los gloriosos rayos de sol.

Ella no supo cuanto tiempo había dormido. Ni siquiera sabía que día u hora era. Pero tuvo un sueño tranquilo. Su cabeza se sentía liviana y había descansado bien. Cualquier poción que la sanadora le haya dado cuando regresó funcionó absolutamente bien.

Pero ahora, simplemente tenía hambre. Se levantó lentamente de la cama, se puso de pie y caminó afuera. Podía fácilmente haber convocado a sus sirvientes, pero ella quería primero salir de la habitación. No supo cuando y cuanto tiempo había estado ahí y además, sus piernas se sintieron como gelatina. Supuso que no había caminado durante mucho tiempo.

El dormitorio estaba tan limpio y glorioso como lo era. El antiguo mueble bar fue reemplazado por uno incluso más grande, con sus drapeados aun más hermosos y sofisticados que nunca. No había ninguna señal de que algo hubiera sucedido en este lugar. Tal vez, ¿ella acababa de soñar con eso? Ya no sabía nada más. Esta prisión la estaba consumiendo mentalmente.

Respiró hondo dos veces antes de caminar finalmente hacia la gran puerta. Llevaba un camisón blanco largo, delgado y semi transparente, con la seda más sedosa y ella se sentía como un fantasma caminando en puntas de pie como si estuviera flotando. De todas maneras, todavía sentía como si flotara, por haber dormido demasiado. Sus rizos largos y salvajes ondeaban dramáticamente en su espalda. Draco le había prohibido que se lo volviera a cortar y ahora estaba muy largo, casi cerca de su trasero.

Estaba descalza, pero sintió que era mejor ya que no quería que su esposo supiera que estaba despierta y andaba por la mansión. Él odiaba que anduviera sola, pero ella tenía ganas de caminar…solo caminar y pensar en todo. De todas formas, haría cualquier cosa para desobedecerlo. Odiaba al monstruo.

Sin embargo, su corazón se detuvo cuando llegó a la gran escalera de la mansión que se dirigía al vestíbulo principal; porque en su visión a lo largo de la increíblemente espaciosa y larga escalera apareció directamente Theodore Nott.

Él estaba sentado en uno de los sillones del área de descanso de los Malfoy, tomando tranquilo su bebida. Él no se había percatado de ella mientras miraba a los lados. Hermione no pudo ver a ningún otro ocupante así que supuso que él estaba solo, y siendo sincera no le importaba si no lo estaba. El hecho de que Theo, alguien de su lado, estaba aquí, le dio una sensación de alivio y euforia. Él era su salvación, su redentor y liberador de esta jaula dorada.

—¡Theo! —ella gritó feliz mientras rebotaba contra las escaleras, casi saltando mientras bajaba dos escalones a la vez, su largo camisón fluía detrás de ella débilmente. El hombre levantó la vista y la vió, pero no se movió ni un centímetro.

¿Por qué no se estaba moviendo? ¡Maldita sea! Ella lo había extrañado tanto. Era bueno que estuviera descalza así era más fácil para correr.

Estaba corriendo tan rápido para llegar a él. Sólo necesitaba llegar a él. No notó los rápidos brazos que de repente serpentearon su cintura por detrás; su cuerpo fue fuertemente atrapado por su captor, casi tirándola contra su pecho.

Ella jadeó sorprendida cuando averiguó que era su esposo quien la estaba sujetando fuertemente, posesivamente.

De pronto se dio cuenta que Theo no estaba solo en el gran vestíbulo. El profesor Snape, Blaise Zabini, Graham Montague, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Marcus Flint, Peregrine Derrick, Lucian Bole e incluso Miles Bletchley también estaban allí.

Theo estaba sentado en un diván directamente delante de las escaleras y él era el único que no estaba cubierto por la gran procesión de balaustradas en su línea de visión hace un momento.

Ella tragó saliva cuando comprendió que en realidad estaban en el medio de una reunión de algún tipo, y ella acababa de irrumpir en el medio de la ocasión como una niña mal educada.

—Tsk, Malfoy. Tienes una fierecilla ahí, ¿cierto? —Miles Bletchley sonrió, consumiéndola con la mirada lujuriosa.

Hermione estaba más que avergonzada. Incluso Snape estaba meneando la cabeza hacia ella, dándole el claro mensaje que ciertamente había hecho un movimiento desacertado. Theo tenía su mirada puesta en ella pero aun así no se había movido de su posición original.

—¿Qué te dije acerca de correr? —Draco le dijo reprochando antes de besarle la frente, todavía sosteniendo posesivamente su cintura —.Sabes que no es bueno para tu salud, ni para el bebé.

Ante esas palabras, Theo levantó la cabeza, alternando la mirada entre Draco y Hermione —.¿Bebé? —preguntó finalmente. Sonaba un poco enojado, incluso acusatorio cuando comprendió más a fondo.

Hermione no sabía porque se sentía un poco culpable al respecto.

Pero a él le había prometido algo antes de irse, ¿cierto?

—Oh, me había olvidado de contarle las buenas noticias. Mi esposa está embarazada. Pronto seré padre. ¿No es así, Hermione? Vamos, cuéntales, cariño —Draco sonrió triunfante, apretando su cintura para instarla a decir algo.

—No-no es lo que piensas —ella miraba sólo a Theo. Si Draco lo había notado, no pareció importarle mucho. Si era posible, parecía que lo estuviera disfrutando —No...No quise —su voz se desvaneció cuando Theo apartó la mirada fríamente, casi como si de repente fuera inexistente.

—Felicitaciones, Malfoy —Theo sonrió cuando finalmente se levantó. Pasando junto a la pareja, se sirvió un trago —Eso se merece un brindis —anunció antes de levantar su copa de vino al aire y bebiendo su contenido de un trago.

—Gracias —Draco sonrió antes de besar el pelo de su esposa una vez más. Ella quería llorar. Sus brazos estaban demasiado apretados a su alrededor, no podía escaparse.

Ella quedó pegada a sus brazos durante horas mientras ellos hablaban sobre algunas de sus conquistas de manera morbosa, felicitándose mutuamente por asesinar a este o aquel. Casi se descompone ante lo retorcido que sonaban todos. Simplemente quería escaparse de allí.

—Tu muñequita no se ve bien, Malfoy —Marcus Flint señaló, pareciendo casi entretenido de la expresión horrorizada de Hermione.

—Ella no dice _nada_. Si no se siente bien, me lo dirá a _mí_. —Draco contestó rotundamente. Hermione quería golpearlo. Ella sabía que él estaba tratando de castigarla por ignorarlo demasiado tiempo. Él siempre había sido impaciente con todo, y podía darse cuenta que estaba realmente frustrado. Y ahora, se la estaba desquitando con ella.

—¿Qué sucede, cariño? Dime —Miles Bletchley le guiñó el ojo. Si no hubiera estado aprisionada por los brazos de Draco, podría haberlo pateado al imbécil.

—Aunque, sigue siendo realmente un bombón —Lucian Bole comentó mientras la miraba de arriba abajo, incluso teniendo el coraje de humedecerse los labios en el proceso.

—Seh, ¿Cuántas veces al día te la tiras, Malfoy? —Miles Bletchley preguntó audazmente.

—Todas las veces que ella quiera —Draco sonrió engreído —, es incorregible.

Todos, excepto Theo y Snape, se rieron y silbaron.

Blaise Zabini tuvo la risa más fuerte. Bastardo. Hermione supo que en verdad la odiaba. Una vez habían compartido una buena y cómoda amistad antes. Él había sido el amigo más cercano de Draco en Hogwarts y él y Hermione incluso habían compartido uno o dos momentos graciosos. Pero en este momento, ella no era más que una traidora para él. Siempre había estado del lado de su mejor amigo desde un principio y el saber que ella lo estaba traicionando lo disfrutaba más que nunca, la pequeña victoria de verla en su desesperación.

Bueno, adivina que: _A la mierda con él._ A la mierda con todos.

Si tuviera la oportunidad, los arrojaría a todos en Azkaban para que se pudrieran. Si no podía hacerlo, entonces tal vez podría asesinarlos. Merlín sabía que haría que el mundo fuera mucho mejor.

—¿Ella es de gritar, Malfoy?

—Oh sí. Ella lo pide todo el tiempo.

Hubo risas más bulliciosas del grupo.

Ya con eso había sido suficiente.

Le dio un codazo a su marido con tanta fuerza que incluso logró sacarle un sonido de dolor. Cuando él la soltó fugazmente, sus nudillos se conectaron rápidamente con su mandíbula. Le dolía mucho la mano, pero estaba feliz que ella lo había lastimado más.

Escuchó débilmente un chasquido pero no se detuvo a ver la obra maestra que había hecho ya que antes de que él la volviera agarrar, ella corrió directamente a las escaleras.

Draco estaba gritando su nombre y ella apenas escucho a sus amigos reírse detrás de ella, como si no fuera nada más que un breve entretenimiento.

Pudo sentir las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos cuando finalmente entró al santuario de su dormitorio. Dejó que su cuerpo se desplomara en el suelo, deslizándose lentamente desde la puerta que la separaba de los seres crueles y desagradables que estaban afuera.

Sintió su mano acariciando su pequeño vientre. Su estomago estaba todavía muy plano, pero sabía que un ser, aunque parecía que todavía no existía, residía allí.

—Saldremos de aquí, mi bebé. Te lo prometo, ¿sí? Mamá se esforzará al máximo para que nunca te pase algo así. Mamá te ama mucho y te va a proteger.

Después de todo, a pesar de las lágrimas, logró sonreír.

Al menos ahora tenía a alguien de su lado. Al menos no estaba sola.

* * *

 **Canción para este capítulo: "Russian Roulette" de Rihanna**

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **¡Pobre, Hermione! :( ¡Pero estén atentos! Ya he escritos algunos escenas para los próximos capítulos. Hay más de lo que se ve a simple vista ;)**


	41. Él era ella, Ella era él

**Disclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personajes, del mundo de Harry Potter, me pertenecen. Todos pertenecen a JK Rowling. La trama es de BelleOfSummer.**

 **Esté capitulo fue beteado por HunterLight Araiza.**

* * *

" **Almost Perfect, Almost Yours"**

 **Capítulo XLI**

" **Él era Ella, Ella era Él** **"**

.

 **Mansión Malfoy, Wiltshire Inglaterra**

 **2 de enero de 1998**

Ella estaba ahora en su octavo mes, y se sentía más pesada que nunca.

Fue un momento bastante difícil para ella. Siempre se cansaba con facilidad. Siempre dormía todo el día, lo que era un problema porque debido a eso no podía dormir a la noche. Siempre se sentía incómoda y sus pechos estaban tan hinchados que estaba segura que competían con su enorme barriga.

Lo que inesperadamente hizo que las cosas fueran más fáciles fue…su esposo.

 _Verdaderamente_ no lo podía entender en absoluto.

Era más impredecible que el mismo clima. Al menos que cuando a la noche veía que las estrellas estaban brillando, sabría que eventualmente no llovería.

Pero con Draco, no había _nada_ conocido o previsible con él.

Él _nunca_ había pedido perdón por lo que había sucedido hace meses, en como la hizo un objeto del ridículo y de risa delante de sus amigos. Pero tampoco se quejó por el feo moretón que ella le hizo.

Ella pensó que él iba salirse de control con ella después de lo que le había hecho frente a sus amigos. Realmente se veía muy enojado mientras gritaba su nombre cuando se escapó.

Estaba tan preparada para todo, por su furia inminente, por lo que él haría cuando entrara al dormitorio. Algo seguro era que ella iba a defenderse. No le tenía miedo. Solo tenía miedo por su bebé.

Sin embargo, cuando él entró a la habitación lo que sucedió la sorprendió enormemente.

Tenía el moretón más feo en su mejilla izquierda, pero actuó como si no estuviera ahí. Actuó como si nada hubiera sucedido. Su expresión era la misma de todas las noches que él regresaba a casa.

Le tomó la mano y la curó suavemente. Y luego, durmió abrazándola fuertemente, besándola y sosteniéndola posesivamente como su propia muñeca arruinada.

Él tuvo un oso de peluche cuando era niño. Hermione recordaba que era su favorito. Lo nombre Sr. Oso. Ella se había reído del nombre cuando eran niños, ya que ella siempre le daba nombres elegantes a sus muñecas como su Princesa Véronique. Él explicó que él era demasiado chico para nombrar algo cuando se lo entregaban. Ella besó al Sr. Oso por él antes de decir que lo lamentaba, al ver lo dolido que se veía cuando ella se rio de su nombre. Justo en ese momento, ella supo lo especial que era para él.

Ahora estaba desgastado y hecho jirones, con los ojos sobresalidos, dejándolo brutalmente ciego. Sus extremidades estaban lista para salirse debido al estiramiento excesivo, pero todavía seguía allí.

Había arrojado todos sus juguetes viejos, pero el Sr. Oso seguía allí. Hermione lo había visto una vez en su armario, cuando estaba buscando los planos de unas de sus misiones asignadas para la cacería.

Por alguna razón espeluznante, inverosímil y aterradora, ella se había comparado de una manera con el pobre y desgastado juguete. Draco amaba tanto su oso de peluche que lo había arruinado.

Draco la había amado tanto que la había destruido.

Pero en realidad ella no estaba segura si él lo hacía a propósito o simplemente por el hecho de que ella también lo estaba arruinando.

Ante todo, él le estaba proporcionando todo lo que ella necesitaba durante los meses de embarazo.

Una vez, en los primeros meses, él se había vuelto loco con sus sirvientas por no ser capaces de servirle el plato correcto que ella quería. Ella odiaba cada vez que él gritaba y reprendía a sus sirvientas, pero simplemente no podía controlar su apetito ni sus antojos.

Ellas le habían servido su habitual sopa de rabo de buey, pero ella no lo pudo tragar esa vez. Tenía muchas ganas de tomarla y le había pedido a las sirvientas que se lo hicieran, pero cuando fue finalmente servida, el olor había sido demasiado horrible aunque ella no podía entender porque. Lo último que recordó es que estaba vomitando por toda la habitación hasta el punto de casi desmayarse.

Draco estaba más que enojado. Estaba bastante furioso. Había convocado a las sirvientas de Hermione junto con los elfos domésticos quienes estaban trabajando incansablemente en las dependencias de la cocina para castigarlos en consecuencia.

Hermione quería detenerlo pero simplemente no podía dejar de expulsar todo el contenido que había comido. La sanadora le dio un calmante al igual que algunas pociones para el reflejo vomitivo.

Cuando se calmó, Draco se quedó con ella, frotándole la espalda suavemente mientras ella estaba acostada sobre su pecho. No podía hacer nada más que recostarse sobre él. No tenía a nadie. Él se había asegurado de eso.

Fue su aroma familiar de pinos e invierno fresco que le daban confort. Él le había besado la frente y le susurró palabras tranquilizadoras en sus oídos hasta quedarse dormida.

Él se aseguraba de ir a la mansión todas las noches para verla, para asegurarse que recibiera la mejor atención posible y que le dieran cualquier cosa que necesitaba. Hermione se percató de lo mucho que las misiones de Draco se habían vuelto particularmente más difíciles que nunca, ahora veía como la guerra estaba pasando factura, pero al menos él siempre regresaba a casa. Aunque se viera hecho polvo, él seguía viéndola y le daba el beso de las buenas noches.

Ella seguía sin hablarle, pero era muy evidente lo mucho que lo necesitaba y él simplemente lo _sabía_. La mimó tanto hasta el punto que ella ya no podía hacer cosas normalmente sin él. Siempre tenía problemas para dormir a la noche debido a su condición y él le masajeaba los pies y las piernas para que la hiciera dormir cómodamente. Su calor y su suave aroma se habían convertido tan familiar que simplemente ya no podía dormir sin él.

Él la cuidaba bien cuando estaba enferma, incluso hasta el punto de llevarla al baño si ella se sentía demasiado mareada para caminar. Durante las primeras semanas, él le sostenía el pelo cuando ella vomitaba, monitoreaba todo lo que ella comía y cada poción que la sanadora le daba, cerciorándose que todo fuera seguro.

Desde la primera vez que él había sentido al bebé moverse, durante el quinto mes, Draco tenía esta manía interminable de tocar su vientre. Le encantó lo mucho que sus pechos habían crecido que podían salir de sus prendas. Le encantaba tocarlos y masajearlos, pero cuando su bebé comenzó a moverse, él se había puesto demasiado obsesionado con su vientre. A veces antes de ir a dormir, él le besaba el estomago y lo acariciaba como un niño pequeño.

Draco tenía estas dos personalidades. Él era el criminal. Era un hombre duro, la cabeza del grupo más joven de cacería más fuerte de Voldemort, compitiendo con las locas hordas de Greyback e incluso más alta que la antigua brigada de Lucius Malfoy. Draco era poderoso y siempre se aseguraba de presumir de eso, caminar alrededor de su división con pura arrogancia, demostrando cuanto podía dominar a todos y asesinarlos con un chasquido de sus dedos.

Pero luego, estaba este otro Draco cada vez que ellos estaban solos. Ella no estaba exactamente segura cuál era. Era demasiado impredecible. Podía volver a caer en esta criatura dominante, y luego en el momento siguiente podía llegar a ser este pequeño niño otra vez. A veces, él estaba calmado y en silencio, dejándola hacer lo que ella quería. Otras veces, él la controlaba y la aprisionaba en su habitación cada vez que ella se ponía desobediente. Pero a veces, él simplemente haría _cualquier cosa_ por ella.

En los primeros meses, él fue eficiente en atender a sus hormonas. A veces, cuando ella quería tener sexo con él todo lo que tenía que hacer era iniciar con un beso. Él le proporcionaría el placer que sus hormonas furiosas querían. Era raro ya que ella seguía sin hablar con él pero por otro lado estaba bien que ella quisiera tener relaciones con él.

A veces, ella sentía como si estuviera utilizando su cuerpo. Después de su liberación, ella regresaba a este estado de piedra inexistente quien no le pronunciaba ni una sola palabra. Pero él no parecía estar quejándose ya que de alguna manera él también estaba utilizando el cuerpo de ella en el proceso.

Sin las conversaciones, su relación física parecía volverse incluso más fuerte. Cada toque, cada acción, cada gesto parecía convertirse más fuerte sin ninguna palabra que mencionar.

A veces, Hermione pensaba que tener esta guerra fría con él había tenido un resultado opuesto.

Ellos eran como estas cargas eléctricas negativa y positiva, _tan_ diferentes entre sí, _muy_ distintos de muchas maneras; pero la tentación de estar tan cerca el uno del otro, el empuje al tacto, de _sentirse_ entre ellos era innegable. Era como una ciencia irrefutable en el aire, la ley del magnetismo. Uno es positivo, el otro negativo pero ninguna puede vivir sin el otro. Había una incuestionable resistencia a la separación y el poder de atarse entre sí.

Con ellos, había este cierto nivel de intensidad.

Y mientras más tiempo estaban juntos, más fuerte se volvía. Cuanto más intentaron estar apartados, más fuerte era la fuerza de magnetismo. No quedaba otra opción. Se había salido de control.

 _Él_ era _ella_ y _ella_ era _él._

Era una pareja tan retorcida. Ella había pensado en eso una y otra vez que casi parecía demasiado normal cuando ahora lo decía. Simplemente todo se resumía al motivo de que sin importar lo mucho que se usaran entre ellos, era por el hecho de que no podían sobrevivir el uno sin el otro.

Era como el parasitismo, siendo ambos parásitos y huéspedes al mismo tiempo. Era para lastimarse mutuamente para sobrevivir, o alejarse el uno del otro y morir.

Era la manera de ser las cosas y una sola fractura en esa línea podría resultar en la locura.

Hermione frotaba su vientre abultado mientras suspiraba por enésima vez esa noche.

Draco estaba atrasado.

Él siempre llegaba tarde a casa todas las noches, pero hasta ahora, esa era la vez que más atrasado había estado.

Ya eran las tres de la mañana y no podía dormir sin él acariciando su cabello y acariciando su vientre. Ella necesitaba de su calor más que nunca. Supuso que era algo que el bebé estaba necesitando, o tal vez era simplemente ella.

Hoy en día siempre estaba asustada.

Se había dado cuenta en lo mucho que la guerra se había estado acalorando más que nunca. Esto había afectado mucho a su esposo y podía ver que realmente pasaba algo, como si él estuviera esperando que ocurriera una muerte inminente.

Una vez, ella había despertado a mitad de la noche. Draco no estaba en la cama con ella, pero estaba sentado en un diván cerca de ella, sin hacer nada más que beber su whisky mientras la miraba pensativo.

Parecía como si estuviera intentando congelar el momento que ella estaba allí, que estaba cerca de él.

Parecía como si estuviera preocupado o asustado, pero no podía distinguirlo.

Él era un maestro cuando se trataba de enmascarar sus emociones, pero a veces, cuando él no sabía que ella estaba mirando, podía ver cuánto miedo había realmente en sus ojos. Esto la había perturbado totalmente, pero no se rebajaría a hablarle. Él nunca dijo que lo lamentaba, así que era justo que ella tampoco sintiera pena por él.

Él había estado bastante estresado durante los meses que pasaron, no sólo porque ella estaba en una situación delicada pero también por sus cacerías.

A menudo era problemático cuando él revisaba los documentos dentro de su estudio. Ella no sabía que estaba sucediendo pero nadie le decía nada.

A veces, ella se quedaba junto a la puerta de su oficina, haciendo nada más que mirarlo. A él no le importaba. Le dejaba hacer lo que ella quisiera. Pero estaba de nuevo con la máscara habitual cada vez que sabía que ella estaba allí.

Al menos el tejer le llevaba la mente a otro lugar, lejos del comportamiento desconcertante de Draco durante los últimos meses.

Hermione había comenzado a tejer sin magia. Había leído casi todos los libros de la biblioteca y quería intentar algo nuevo. Había hecho unos escarpines y gorritos para el bebé. Todavía no sabía el sexo, así que había elegido colores unisex. Tejía habitualmente junto a la chimenea para luego despertarse en su cama. Draco siempre la había llevado de un lugar a otro sin despertarla.

Ella no sabía como lo hacía, pero supuso que se había vuelto demasiado cómoda con su calor para incluso no despertarse cuando la movían, o tal vez era sólo su cuerpo horrible que siempre estaba demasiado cansado todos los días.

Desde que Theo llegó, las misiones de Draco se volvieron siempre difíciles. No era como antes, cuando siempre salía victorioso. Siempre daba una fiesta o dos después de sus grandes misiones. Sin embargo, en este momento, ese ya no era el caso.

A veces, ella lo escuchaba discutir con Blaise y Montague, dos de sus hombres de confianza, o a veces, con el mismo Theo.

Hermione tenía el fuerte presentimiento que Theo estaba detrás de todo esto; de hecho estaba seguro de eso. De alguna manera, él había logrado arruinar los planes de Draco pero aún así seguía teniendo su confianza.

Las misiones y el lugar de Draco hacia el Señor Tenebroso iban decayendo. Estaba desmoronándose y de algún modo u otro, su esposo lo sabía. Esto era tal vez el motivo por el cual él siempre se veía tan tenso y tan cansado cada vez que regresaba a casa.

Lo que sea que Theo estuviera haciendo o planeando, estaba funcionando peligrosamente.

¿Pero qué era lo que estaba planeando?

¿Por qué él no le contaba?

Ella sabía que él seguía enojado por lo del embarazo, pero ¿cómo podría explicarle todo cuando él siempre era tan frío?

Snape era inútil.

Él no le decía nada. Ella le había suplicado regresar a la Orden pero él no se lo permitió, dijo que era mejor que se quedara. Incluso llegó a amenazarla de que le iba a contar a Draco sobre sus planes de escaparse si ella seguía molestándolo. Dijo que le gustara o no, su presencia aquí era necesaria. Dijo que tenía que quedarse o arruinaría todo.

Sus palabras se sintieron como si estuvieran cargadas de significado pero sinceramente no podía comprender.

Ella sabía que Snape se preocupaba por Draco porque era su ahijado, pero a veces tenía esta sensación de que se preocupaba más por él que por su papel en la Orden. Con esto, ella no podía distinguir de qué lado él estaba realmente.

En verdad ya no sabía en quien confiar.

Se desvió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que su bebé le dio una pequeña patada. Una pequeña sonrisa agració sus rasgos junto con una mueca mientras se frotaba el vientre.

Sabía que su bebé le estaba diciendo que no estaba sola, que sin importar lo que sucediera, ella tenía a alguien que estaba ahí para ella.

Ese simple acto de su ángel la hizo sonreír un poco.

Se frotó otra vez su enorme barriga antes de levantarse para mirar la puerta. Durante minutos, no hizo otra cosa más que mirar.

Eran las cuatro menos cuarto, pero Draco todavía no había llegado.

Podía sentir esa pequeña aprensión en su pecho. Incluso su bebé también lo sintió ya que no dejaba de dar patadas.

—Bebé, por favor, basta. Mami está muy cansada —dijo haciendo una mueca mientras acariciaba su vientre redondo con delicadeza. No había dormido en toda la noche y su cabeza palpitaba ligeramente con su corazón.

¿Por qué Draco no llegaba? Ella no podía dormir sin él. Debería haber estado aquí hace horas.

Se estremeció cuando la puerta de su dormitorio se abrió de golpe…con su esposo muy ensangrentado y casi moribundo, en los brazos de su padrino. La sanadora de la familia y las sirvientas los seguían.

—¡Apresúrense! ¡No tenemos tiempo! Está perdiendo mucha sangre —exclamó Snape, colocándolo sobre la cama mientras hacía todo lo posible para lanzar algunos hechizos para curar al hombre moribundo delante de ellos.

Hermione no sabía qué hacer. Estaba arraigada a un lado, con los ojos desorbitados por la impresión de cómo se veía su esposo. Estaba pálido como un fantasma, la sangre brotaba en cada uno de sus cortes, parecía que había sido torturado y apuñalado hasta la muerte.

Si no hubiera visto que su pecho se agitaba, estaba segura que parecía como si estuviera realmente _muerto_ …

Las piernas de Hermione retrocedieron por sí solas, una mano sobre su pecho, la otra sujetando su estomago abultado.

Porque justo en ese momento, ver a su esposo en esa condición, viéndose…muerto, le había quitado todo el aborrecimiento que alguna vez había sentido por él, dejándola solo con una emoción.

Tristeza…una pena y angustia increíblemente dolorosa e insoportable. Era como un agujero negro. No había nada más que una profunda y oscura _tristeza._

En su momento de furia anterior, a menudo había deseado que él muriera o lo mataran, o que simplemente desapareciera. Pero verlo _así_ justo en este momento, se dio cuenta lo que equivocada que había estado.

Todas las personas en la habitación se apresuraban para revivirlo, hacer que sobreviva esto. Incluso Snape se veía ansioso mientras pronunciaba extraños encantamientos para cerrar sus heridas insondablemente profundas y mortales. Su boca giraba rápidamente en direcciones, como si estuviera cantando canciones de cuna con palabras extrañas. Las manos del profesor estaban temblando un poco mientras lo hacía y Hermione sabía que lo que le pasaba a Draco, podía seriamente quitarle la vida.

Pero ella no había hecho nada.

No pudo.

Simplemente se quedó parada allí, con los ojos listo para desorbitarse por el susto. Se sentía adormecida y perdida. Ni siquiera sabía el motivo por la que el agua seguía deslizándose de su rostro. No sabía de donde venía, tal vez de sus ojos, pero ya no podía sentir nada.

Tomó media hora para estabilizarlo y aliviar las convulsiones de su cuerpo.

Cuando los puntos de sutura estuvieron bastante cerradas, la sanadora corrió hacia él para cerrar algunas de las heridas que quedaban y ofrecerle una poción re abastecedora de sangre para llenar los niveles de la misma que había perdido por las heridas. Había perdido demasiada sangre y él podría morir en un instante si la poción no se tomaba de inmediato.

Pero inesperadamente, Draco, en su delirio, había empujado a la sanadora a un lado. Las convulsiones se habían ido pero su respiración se estaba volviendo más y más laboriosa y sus ojos se inclinaban suavemente. Estaba luchando consciente pero todos en la habitación sabían que no sería capaz de sobrevivir si no cerraban algunas de sus heridas y si él no podía beber la única poción que podría salvar su vida.

—¡Quédate quieto! ¡Tienes que beber esto. ¡Tienes que dejarnos curarte! —Snape estaba cada vez más agitado. No era muy común en él, lo que daba una señal de lo grave que era realmente esto.

Pero Draco no escuchaba. Seguía agitándose, empujando a la sanadora y a las sirvientas. Incluso Snape no podía acercarse ya que él luchaba febrilmente, desparramando más sangre en las sábanas y abría algunas de sus heridas recientes en el proceso.

—Abre la botella, lo voy a sujetar —Snape anunció urgente a la sanadora —.No tenemos tiempo. Tenemos que forzar esto en él. Necesita…

—Hermione…Hermione, _por favor…_

Todos se detuvieron al instante y se quedaron en silencio mientras que su atención se dirigió directamente a la chica que temblaba y estaba apoyada contra la pared.

—Hermione…Hermione…Mi princesa…

Hermione no sabía qué hacer. De hecho, no podía hacer nada. No podía moverse en absoluto.

—Cúralo —Snape rompió el silencio mientras la miraba, estirando su propia varita para que ella la tomara. Snape _nunca_ había prestado su varita a nadie. Este acto inusual gritaba cuán vital era la condición de Draco en ese momento.

Hermione sintió como su mano temblaba cuando la estiró y aceptó la varita.

Cuando la varita de Snape hizo contacto con su mano, ella casi jadeó de sorpresa. La sensación familiar de hormigueo de magia en su piel hacia sus venas fue demasiado hermoso.

Ella _nunca_ había sostenido una varita desde hace más de un año, y la sensación era demasiado…milagrosa, no podía explicarlo. Era como volver a descubrir la magia por primera vez.

Fue en ese momento que ella se dio cuenta que estaba realmente _sosteniendo una varita_.

Esta era su oportunidad. ¡Podría salir de aquí! Podría abrirse camino, entrar al vestíbulo hacia los terrenos Malfoy, y allí podría aparecerse de regreso a la Orden. Podría…

—Hermione…Princesa…

Draco…

Él la estaba llamando.

—Cúralo, muchacha —Snape le dijo en voz baja. Ella nunca lo había escuchado hablar de esa manera —.Él quiere que tú lo cures. No quiere a nadie más.

Él no la estaba coaccionando. Simplemente estaba hablando con ella.

Le estaba dando una opción.

Esto era probablemente la única chance que ella iba a tener de escaparse de este lugar, de este infierno.

 _..._

— _¿D-Draco?_

— _¿Qué tan cierto es esto?_

— _¿A qué te refieres con_ _esto_ _? Esta es mi vida, Draco. Esta soy yo, la verdadera yo._

— _¿Qué tan jodidamente es cierto esto?_

— _Es-esta soy_ _yo_ _, Draco. Este es mi hogar. Esta es mi mamá. Ella es dentista, como también lo es mi papá. Él todavía no llegó pero estará una vez que termine con sus consultas del día. Ellos son sanadores de dientes, una profesión Muggle. Ellos son Muggles y me aman. Soy nacida de Muggles, Draco. Pero sigo siendo_ _yo_ _. Todavía soy_ _Hermione._ _Siempre lo seré._

...

...

— _¡Lárgate de aquí, Granger! ¡Maldita sea!_

...

...

— _¡No te atrevas a alejarte!_

— _¡Puedo hacer lo que quiero! ¡Puedo alejarme de quien quiera! ¡No eres mi dueño y no me puedes decir lo que puedo o no hacer!_

— _¿Entonces coqueteas con otros? ¡Eres una puta!_

...

...

— _¿Eso es? ¿Ese es tu regalo? ¿Otra puta? ¡Eres un inútil!_

— _Draco, escúchame. Esta es…_

— _¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿eh? ¿Follarla y luego perdonarte? ¡Blaise y tú son lo mismo! ¡Los dos inútiles! Pero está bien, tal vez me entretenga._

— _Espera, no la lastimes, muchacho. Sus cadenas están…_

— _Sus cadenas ¿qué? ¿eh? La enviaste a su perdición y ¿ahora te importa? Tal vez ya te la follaste antes de entregármela. De todas maneras, puedes hacerlo. Eres un viejo egoísta, intentando arrebatarme la gloria, ¿cierto? ¡Bueno, lo lamento pero ahora soy yo la mano derecha del Señor Oscuro!_

...

...

— _¿Cuántas veces al día te la tiras, Malfoy?_

— _Todas las veces que ella quiera, es incorregible._

— _¿Entonces, ella es de gritar, Malfoy?_

— _Oh sí. Ella me lo pide todo el tiempo._

...

...

Hubo risas más bulliciosas…había sido suficiente.

Si ella elegía quedarse, sería considerada como la masoquista más grande y más tonta del mundo.

Si ella elegía quedarse, podría olvidarse de su dignidad o cualquier tipo de orgullo que le quedaba. Arrojaría la única autoestima que alguna vez tuvo para sí misma.

Si elegía quedarse, era tan buena como una marioneta, sin alma, sin ningún tipo de elección.

Estaba a un paso de la puerta.

Pero luego…

—Hermione…Hermione…Princesa…

—Se está muriendo —Snape le susurró calmado.

Ella no podía hacerlo.

Simplemente no podía

No podía…dejarlo.

...

— _Ssh… está bien, Mione. Está bien. Ahora estoy aquí. Vas a estar bien ahora —él susurró con cariño mientras sujetaba su pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos y le besaba la frente—.Perdón por gritarte. Sabes que lo hice porque en verdad me preocupé por ti ¿cierto? Tsk…por favor, deja de llorar. Vamos. Tenemos que sacarlas de aquí._

...

...

— _Por favor quédate aquí, Draco. Ahora tengo mucho miedo de dormir sola. En verdad no quería escabullirme en secreto de esa manera, ¿sabes? Sólo estaba… bueno, estaba un poco enojada contigo. Pero una vez más, me di cuenta que en verdad no tenía motivos para estar molesta contigo. Es decir… cualquier cosa que alguna vez tuviste con ellas ahora terminaron y es solo parte de tu pasado ¿cierto?_

— _Eso lo sé ¿está bien? Te dije que ya no estoy enfadado, Hermione._

— _Aun así, siento haberlo hecho._

— _Te dije que está bien, Princesa. Ahora, duerme. No quiero volver a escuchar que lo sientes otra vez solo por eso ¿de acuerdo?_

 _..._

 _..._

— _¿Qué soy para ti, Draco? Dime lo que significo para ti._

— _Eres todo para mí. Te amo ahora y te amaré por siempre, sin importar lo que suceda. Te lo prometo. Nunca lo olvides._

...

...

— _¿Qué sucederá conmigo si no te tengo?_

— _Nunca lo vas a saber porque nunca te voy a dejar. Nunca dejaré que eso suceda. Tendría que matar antes de hacer eso._

— _Prométeme que seremos así, Draco. Prométeme que esto no cambiará. Prométeme que esto será para siempre._

— _Te lo prometo. Te daré el mundo, Hermione. Siempre serás mi princesa. No dejaré que nada te suceda. Eres mía y siempre lo serás. Siempre has sido mía._

...

...

— _Antes solías agarrarme de la mano así._

— _Siempre me aferraba a ti con más fuerza porque tenía miedo de que nuestras manos se resbalaran._

— _Nuestras manos sudaban mucho en ese tiempo._

— _No me importaba. Estaba más preocupado de que te alejaras de mí._

...

...

— _Pero como un hada, Graham dijo que Malfoy también tenía sus debilidades, aunque en verdad no me las diría, así que leí al respecto y averigüé sobre la debilidad de un hada. Se debe a un corazón roto. Las pequeñas hadas eufemísticamente se enamoran de mortales, aquellos que no son de su clase._ _Mueren de corazones rotos. Se puede ver en sus pechos._ _Cuando mueren, el lugar donde está el corazón se pone negro, también las venas que lo rodean, y mueren con ojos apesumbrados pero leales._ _Las lágrimas nunca están ausentes._ _Y sólo mueren, en ese momento. A pesar de su poder y supremacía, simplemente mueren, mueren así…por un simple mortal._

...

No.

Ella no podía irse y dejarlo morir.

No podía alejarse de él, de _esto_ , de lo que tenían.

Y entonces dejo todo. Corrió hacia él, llorando histéricamente de abandono mientras caía de rodillas para sostenerlo.

—Vas a estar bien. Está bien, Draco. Sólo respira conmigo, ¿sí? —dijo llorando mientras acariciaba su cabello cubierto en sudor.

Tenía los ojos cerrado con demasiado fuerza, pero pestañeo un poco cuando la sintió.

Tenía fiebre, sacudiendo la cabeza de puro dolor; pero respiró con ella, succionando el aire como si su vida dependiera de ese pequeño pedido.

—Hermione, p-por favor n-no…por favor no.

—¿Por favor no qué, Draco?

—Por favor no me dejes. _Por favor_ …—parecía un niño, como si hubiera vuelto ser el pequeño junto al estanque —.Por favor, Hermione…Por favor no me dejes. Por favor…

—Shhh…Está bien. Estoy aquí. Te voy a curar, ¿de acuerdo? Tienes que tomar la poción, Draco —ella le suplicó mientras tomaba el vial de la sanadora para colocarlos sobre sus labios.

A pesar del dolor, Hermione pudo ver como él se esforzaba mientras abría la boca adolorido para que ella vertiera el contenido del vial, aferrándose desesperadamente del dobladillo de su camisón, como un pequeño niño asustado, rogándole que se quedara con él. Esto la hizo llorar con más fuerza.

Justo en ese momento, ella se dio cuenta que sin importar lo que él le hiciera, incluso si quizás le rompiera el corazón una y otra vez…ella _siempre_ lo amaría.

Simplemente no podía renunciar a _esto._

Él podría besarla tan brutalmente que la podría lastimar, podría abrazarla tan fuerte hasta que le doliera.

Pero después de todo, se dio cuenta que sin importar nada, _ella aceptaría el dolor sólo para obtener el beso._

Podría llorar para verlo sonreír. Podría gritar para escucharlo susurrar. Podría cerrar los ojos para dejar que él vea la luz.

Dejaría de respirar para dejarlo _vivir._

Podría _arder_ así no perdería esta _sensación._

Con Draco, era todo.

Y después de todo, ella se dio cuenta que estaba dispuesta tener _lo malo_ para mantener lo _bueno_.

Las personas podrían decir que era estúpida, pero ellos _nunca_ entenderían, porque _nada como esto_ nunca le había sucedido a ellos, y ella lo guardaría, juntaría las manos y nunca lo dejaría ir.

Incluso si eso la hiciera sangrar, ella nunca lo soltaría.

* * *

 **Canción para este capítulo "My Skin" de Natalie Merchant (Esto tiene que ser la canción PERFECTA de Hermione para Draco, vayan escucharla, es hermosa).**


	42. Besame en mi hombro

**Disclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personajes, del mundo de Harry Potter, me pertenecen. Todos pertenecen a JK Rowling. La trama es de BelleOfSummer.**

 **Esté capitulo fue beteado por HunterLight Araiza.**

* * *

" **Almost Perfect, Almost Yours"**

 **Capítulo XLII**

" **Bésame en mi hombro"**

.

 **Malfoy Mansión Malfoy, Wiltshire, Inglaterra**

 **4 de enero de 1998**

Hermione se despertó con un sobresalto y sintió como el pánico le envolvía el pecho cuando vio que su esposo herido ya no estaba allí junto a ella.

Hace dos días, él se veía preparado para morir ante ella, llamándola una y otra vez mientras lo curaba con la ayuda de Snape y de la sanadora.

Él se había quedado dormido en sus brazos, con fiebre y sudando en abundancia. Había perdido demasiada sangre y había una increíble cantidad de infección en su sistema. Snape le había dado fuertes antibióticos y casi todas las pociones posibles así podría sobrevivir.

Al día siguiente, él se quedó en cama y ella lo cuido. Montague y Blaise lo visitaron, y ella se quedó con Nesha para charlar en otra habitación.

Él se había quedado dormido cuando llegó la noche, con sus brazos fuertemente enredados a su alrededor.

Y ahora, se había ido…

—¿Draco? —ella lo llamó mientras agarro la bata para cubrir su camisón y salió despacio de su dormitorio.

Cuando él estaba en casa, habitualmente se quedaba dentro de su estudio así que ella decidió revisar si estaba ahí. Era imposible que él estuviera fuera de la mansión dado su condición. Apenas podía moverse aunque hayan pasado dos días desde el incidente.

Ella ya no estaba asustada de pasear en la mansión. Durante los últimos meses, la mansión lucía más…privada.

Ella se había dado cuenta que los Mortífagos que solían estar en la mansión ya no estaban allí. Ya no le permitían salir fuera de los terrenos. Cuando miraba afuera, podía ver cuánto se había duplicado el número de centinelas. También podía ver desde su terraza que el grosor del escudo y la burbuja protectora alrededor de los terrenos de la mansión se había duplicado increíblemente ya que se había convertido poderosamente visible, como una neblina espejada alrededor de todos los terrenos.

La mansión se veía más segura y fuerte, como si sostuviera esa aura de que estaba de pie con fuerza en el medio de los campos de batalla. Un movimiento al salir y entonces morirías en un instante.

Los únicos Mortífagos a los que ahora se les permitía entrar eran la mayoría los colegas y compañeros de Hogwarts de Draco: el grupo Slytherin, incluido Theo quien parecía demasiado decidido a ignorarla. Los adultos que ella había visto antes, ya no estaban más allí. Cuando miraba a su alrededor, sólo podía ver a la generación más joven de Mortífagos, la mayoría del lado de Draco.

A Greyback y a su grupo se le prohibieron la visita y Draco parecía muy estricto al respecto.

Una vez, escuchó a Draco discutir con él por la Red Flu. Draco y los grupos de Greyback habían estado antes de cacería juntos, pero ahora era diferente. Draco parecía confiado en su propio grupo y tenía esta competencia con el de Greyback para ganarse el favor del Señor Tenebroso. Ella había escuchado sobre la supremacía del liderazgo de Draco entre su grupo y hasta qué punto se habían convertido ahora más independientes y más fuertes que los demás grupos.

Ella se había enterado de eso por su charla con Nesha el día anterior. Nesha le había contado lo mucho que las tropas de Draco lo valoraban. Incluso sonaba como si lo adoraran.

Nesha lo escuchó de Montague sobre la hermandad de su grupo. Parecía como una especie de fraternidad, y Draco era su líder protector. Montague había mencionado lo mucho que su grupo se había vuelto más fuerte que los demás. Al estar dentro del círculo de Voldemort, Montague dijo que Draco era el mejor líder.

En el ensamblaje de Lucius Malfoy, o fallabas o morías. Cuando eres inútil, serías arrojado a un pozo y eras comido por los demonios. En el grupo de Greyback, era todo sobre asesinatos. Nada importaba. Se trataba de matanzas brutales y derramamiento de sangre. Lo mismo sucedía con los otros grupos y divisiones de los líderes dentro del círculo íntimo.

Pero el grupo de Draco era diferente. Giraba en torno a la pura lealtad, y ese era el secreto de su éxito. Él _sabía_ cómo contener a sus hombres. Había enviado algunos de su confianza en algunas de las misiones que les daba el Señor Tenebroso de acuerdo a sus habilidades. Había enviado a Blaise a liderar un grupo, a veces a Montague, y otras veces era Theo. En las misiones más difíciles, era Draco el que siempre lideraba, y él siempre, de alguna manera, lograba escapar de la muerte.

Continuó así durante bastante tiempo hasta que se convirtió en el más exitoso entre todas las divisiones dentro del círculo, incluso con Hermione saboteando secretamente algunas de sus misiones.

Y ahora, parecía que Draco quería separar su grupo de los demás. Montague dijo que a Voldemort no le pareció importarle. Estaba demasiado impresionado con el éxito del grupo y en como los reclutas de Draco se habían vuelto más grandes que los demás, ahora su grupo podía rivalizar con cualquiera de los grupos bajo los mandos dentro del circulo y Voldemort parecía complacido del hecho de que sus misiones se cumplían fácilmente en un instante

Al principio, Hermione pensó que las misiones y el lugar de su esposo ante el Señor Oscuro de alguna manera estaba cayendo ya que se había vuelto cada vez más difícil y él siempre llegaba a casa increíblemente lastimado y cansado. La noche de hace dos días había sido la peor.

Pero al hablar con Nesha, de alguna manera se había dado cuenta que había sido por la repentina transición de Draco de su grupo. Él estaba intentando llevar a su grupo a otro nivel, a uno más privado, más poderoso para ganar aun más el favor del Señor Tenebroso

Ella no sabía porque, pero parecía estar bien con las nuevas reglas sabiendo que Draco ya no había sido más tan estricto con ella en caminar dentro de la mansión. Había duplicado la seguridad y los Mortífagos dentro de la mansión eran todos leales a él y él parecía confiado al respecto.

Hermione se detuvo junto a la puerta de su estudio cuando escuchó a su esposo hablar. Él estaba susurrando y todavía se veía realmente débil, pero estaba de pie orgulloso, como si sus heridas habían incrementado su dominancia.

—Ahora necesito a mi mejor amigo, Blaise —le escuchó decir a Draco.

—¿Mejor amigo? —Blaise dijo resoplando —.Tienes un nuevo mejor amigo. Consúltale a _él_ , no a mí

—Pero sigues de acuerdo con el plan.

—Confías demasiado en _él._

—Tú sabes porque.

—¡Estás sobreestimando tu autoridad, Draco! Agotas demasiado tus poderes. El Señor Tenebroso lo aprueba, pero sabes que siempre hay un límite en todo.

—¿Límite? —Draco resopló burlonamente —.No hay límites en mis habilidades, Blaise. Lo has visto. Lo has _atestiguado_. Puedo adueñarme del mundo si lo quisiera.

—Eres demasiado ambicioso —Blaise dijo chasqueando la lengua —.Esa es tu caída.

—Es porque sé que soy capaz de hacerlo.

— _Capaz,_ ¿eh? ¡Mira lo que te pasó! Casi _mueres,_ Draco. Habrá más si permites que esto suceda. Han pasado _meses_ pero todavía no has probado nada.

—Pero puedo hacerlo. Lo he probado. Has visto los resultados.

—No es suficiente.

—Es por eso que no puedo detenerme.

—¿Si quiera te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?

—Somos hermanos hasta el final. No dudo de tu lealtad. Confío en ti, Blaise.

—Draco sabes que sólo estoy aquí por ti. Valoro nuestro vínculo, pero para que lo sepas, eres un idiota.

—Supongo que lo soy, pero soy poderoso; y eso es suficiente.

—No lo entiendes. Esto puede _matarte_ , Draco.

—Estoy consciente de eso.

Sus últimas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de ella como una oleada ardiente.

Hermione no pudo evitarlo más. Su corazón estaba latiendo casi a la velocidad de la luz. Estaba temblando y antes de que se diera cuenta abrió la puerta de un golpe.

—¿Q-qué puede matarte? —ella preguntó en el momento en que ambos se giraron para verla, los dos se veían sorprendidos pero cautelosos. Sus expresiones faciales eran notablemente la misma, era desconcertante.

—Sí, tú estás muy interesada en eso, ¿verdad? —Blaise le dijo mordazmente —¿Por qué no lo matas ahora? Te puedo prestar mi varita si quieres. De todas maneras, es lo que él quiere —y con eso, Blaise salió de la sala sin volver a mirar atrás.

—¿De qué está hablando? —ella exigió con su voz temblando mientras se acercaba a él.

Él todavía tenía sus vendas y algunos de sus cortes seguían siendo muy visibles. Pero se veía increíblemente calmado, como si en verdad creyera que era el hombre más poderoso de la tierra. Eso la asustó.

—En verdad te encanta escuchar a escondidas, ¿no es así, Princesa? No he podido evitar notar que de alguna manera se ha convertido en tu pasatiempo —él sonrió mientras la besaba. Sonaba divertido. Él simplemente era la persona más complicada que alguna vez había conocido.

—Te estoy haciendo una pregunta, Draco —dijo ella con desdén mientras le apartaba la mano.

—Está bien, y… ¿si entonces te hago una pregunta? —él sonrió —Sobre un cuento…

Hermione no respondió, así que él continuó —Entre los tres hermanos de la familia Peverell de las Reliquias de la Muerte, ¿quién preferirías ser?

—¿Por qué me estás preguntando eso?

—¿Por qué no me contestas?

—Es que…

—Es una simple pregunta.

—La respuesta es obvia, ¿no es así? El tercer hermano, Ignotus Peverell, por supuesto —suspiró molesta. —Él fue el más sabio en escoger esa capa.

—Supongo que sí —Draco susurró antes de tomarla de la cintura para abrazarla —.Él no es tan estúpido como su hermano Cadmus, ¿cierto?

.

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø **,** ¸¸,

.

 **Mansión Malfoy, Wiltshire, Inglaterra**

 **22 de febrero de 1998**

Era cerca de las cuatro de la mañana cuando Hermione comenzó a sentir un calambre premenstrual y dolores de espalda. Ya había estado sintiendo eso hace semanas. Había dilatado dos centímetros por un tiempo; pero hoy, era más consistente y viajaba a su espalda baja. Ella sabía que había llegado la hora. Intentó estar tranquila, pero aún se sentía muy nerviosa. Había hablado de esto con su medimaga obstetra privada, una de los antiguos sanadores de la familia Malfoy, quien había estado sirviendo a la familia durante años y fue la que también asistió en el nacimiento de Draco.

Draco le dijo que el parto iba ser en la casa ya que era una tradición en la familia Malfoy. Ella no podía opinar en el asunto, por supuesto. No podía tomar ninguna decisión en esta mansión. Aunque le dieron bastante libertad, él seguía monitoreando todo lo que ella hacía, cada persona que se contactaba con ella y cada habitación que ella decidía merodear.

Incluso la comida que se le servía era primero controlada por él antes de dársela. Él había sido extra protector, viéndose tan paranoico que se estaba convirtiendo a veces en algo irrazonable. Pero ella sabía que él nunca le haría daño ni a ella ni al bebé, y que de todos modos ella no podía hacer nada para detenerlo.

Frunció el ceño cuando llegó otra contracción. Era un poco dolorosa aunque no mucho, bordeando de la incomodidad al dolor, hasta que las dolorosas contracciones ocurrieron en intervalos regulares y cada vez más cortos.

Estaba cada vez más inquieta cuando sucedía, y al mismo tiempo tenía hambre y sed. Decidió que necesitaba caminar por un momento y tal vez comer algo. No sabía que sentir. Sabía que este era su primer embarazo, y que iba a tener que soportar un parto más prolongado, pero no podía esperar a ver qué pasaría, como sería esta noche o mañana cuando finalmente cargara a su bebé y abrazar a su pequeño ángel para que durmiera.

Se tambaleó un poco del agarre de Draco. Merlín, su barriga se había vuelto _tan_ pesada, y él en verdad no estaba ayudando ya que siempre la abrazaba contra él con sus brazos tan pesados alrededor de su vientre gigante.

—¿Adónde vas? —él de repente le pregunto con una voz rasposa. Sus ojos seguían cerrados pero siempre sentía si ella no estaba a su lado, incluso cuando estaba dormido. Ella no sabía cómo él podía hacer eso. Él siempre llegaba a casa tarde y sólo dormía una o dos horas por sus misiones. A veces, ella incluso sentía que él no dormía en absoluto.

—Llegó el momento —ella le dijo, haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras se frotaba su vientre.

Tomó un momento antes de asimilar todo. Él se veía notablemente tranquilo, pero ella vio como sus ojos se agrandaron por una fracción de segundo cuando ella lo miró.

—Está bien. Voy a enviar una lechuza a la medibruja para asegurarnos que vendrá en el momento correcto. ¿Cómo van las contracciones? —le preguntó mientras le besaba la frente y calmaba el pliegue de sus cejas.

—Todavía no es muy doloroso, sólo un poco incómodo —le dijo ella —Y tengo un poco de hambre.

—Entonces consigamos algo para que comas —él sonrió un poco; viéndose un poco aliviado. Apenas sonreía en estos días, a veces nunca sonreía para nada, y de alguna manera eso la tranquilizaba. —¿Qué quieres comer?

—Cualquier cosa, en serio. Solo tengo hambre —ella contestó, mientras Draco ponía un mechón de pelo atrás de su oreja. Había superado su extraño apetito hace meses pero Draco seguía muy obsesionado en asegurarse que esa manía de vomitar que tuvo con la sopa de rabo de buey no volviera a suceder.

Minutos después, ella estaba comiendo con entusiasmo su sándwich favorito de jamón y ensalada de salmón niçoise con salsa de kalamata, acompañado con una sopa de verduras.

Draco sabía todo lo que ella quería, le daba todo lo que ella quería. Ella se sentía como una pequeña mimada, comiendo alegremente, lamiendo la cuchara y tarareando para darle un afecto adicional. Por un momento se había olvidado de sus calambres, solo acariciando su vientre y la parte baja de la espalda ocasionalmente cuando comenzaba de nuevo.

Draco comió con ella, pero la mayoría del tiempo solo la miraba mientras estaba comiendo. Después de su desayuno, él la acompaño a caminar alrededor de la mansión por un rato para distraerla del dolor. En verdad no había nadie en la mansión estos días, sólo algunos guardias aquí y allá, así que estaba bien pasear un poco. La medibruja llegó en breve y la examinó, dijo que todavía era pronto y que necesitaba relajarse, y prepararse para lo que se avecinaba.

Draco se unió a ella en un cálido baño relajante para distraerse de los dolores mientras que la medibruja y sus sirvientas preparaban todo lo que iban a necesitar. Él la baño y ella dejo que él hiciera todo. Se rindió y se inclinó ante la hermosa sensación de protección y seguridad que él le brindaba, y se sentía bien, más bien reconfortante en su condición actual.

Él la bañó meticulosamente, besándole la piel y los labios en el proceso. Ella no tenía ganas de besar a nadie en ese momento pero él tenía una boca increíble. Ella podía estar ardiendo o muriendo y aun así le devolvería el beso.

Su baño duró una eternidad pero ella en verdad no tenía ganas de salir del agua relajante y regresar a enfocarse en sus dolorosos calambres, que se estaban volviendo cada vez más insistentes, así que le pidió a Draco que la volviera acompañar a caminar y él parecía feliz de cumplir.

Cuando ya estuvo demasiado cansada, decidieron quedarse nuevamente en la cama, con las manos de Draco acariciando su cabello mientras ella estaba recostada sobre su regazo e intentó concentrar su atención en el libro que estaba leyendo.

Habían sido horas de tortura y antes de darse cuenta, había arrojado el libro a un lado ya que no podía concentrarse en nada.

La medibruja la volvió a examinar y le dijo que todavía estaba en su cuarta dilatación.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo y ella estaba sufriendo. Estaba teniendo contracciones insoportables pero nada más parecía estar sucediendo.

—Duele mucho —estaba comenzando a quejarse, pero no podía hacer nada. Era frustrante.

—Está bien. Pronto terminará. No te preocupes —Draco dijo mientras le besaba la frente. Ella quería llorar. No sabía porque. Se prometió a sí misma que no lloraría. La medibruja le dijo que solo agotaría su energía y le reduciría el suministro de oxigeno.

Ella estaba preparada, le habían enseñado ejercicios de respiración y posiciones para poder manejar las contracciones pero ya no lo podía hacer más. Sólo quería llorar por su estado, y llorar porque tenía a su esposo a su lado, preparado para calmarla y consentirla si era necesario. Se sintió como una mocosa malcriada, pero maldita sea, quería ser mimada en ese momento. Todo lo que podía sentir era un _dolor_ insoportable e interminable, y _merecía_ ser consentida.

De repente se dio cuenta que Draco todavía no se había ido. Todos los días se iba a sus misiones. Él era el jefe de su división y todos los días le informaba al Señor Tenebroso para consultar con él todas las cacerías y las misiones que había realizado.

De pronto, se sintió nerviosa. ¿Se iría cuando lo llamaran? ¿Qué es lo que haría sin él? ¿Cómo iba a ser posible pasar esto sin él?

—No te vayas, Draco. Por favor —le suplicó. Ella no podía hacer esto sin él.

—Ya le mande una lechuza a Blaise. No te preocupes, ¿sí? Él es mi líder de mayor confianza y él se manejará con el grupo por un tiempo —le aseguró mientras la volvía besar.

Con eso, ella comenzó a llorar. Era un desastre. Incluso sus emociones se estaban volviendo muy caóticas. Maldición, incluso quería abrazar a Blaise justo en ese momento a pesar de odiarlo sólo por el hecho de que gracias a él, su esposo podría quedarse.

—¿No debería estar dándole la poción ahora? —él se volvió hacia la medibruja; la ansiedad era evidente en su voz aunque no lo expresara en su habitual rostro estoico.

—No. Estoy bien —Hermione gimió mientras negaba con la cabeza. No quería utilizar ninguna poción durante el parto después de que se enteró que podría tener un efecto negativo en su bebé. Antes había hablado opciones de anestesia con la medibruja de los Malfoy. Había opciones seguras pero cada una parecía tener efectos negativos aunque fuera poco frecuente y poco probable de ocurrir. Ella no quería tomar ese riesgo solo para aliviar su dolor. Decidió que el parto natural era la única manera para ella y lo haría para asegurarse de que nunca le pasara nada a su precioso ángel.

—Mione, cariño, sabes que está bien que tomes la poción. La medibruja dijo que era muy seguro. Te está doliendo demasiado. Sólo…

—No quiero, Draco. Estoy bien. Puedo tomar la poción después de que el bebé nazca, pero no quiero tomarla mientras estén en el parto.

—Pero ya has estado sufriendo por horas y…

—¡Dije que no quiero! —de repente gritó. No tenía la intención de hacerlo, pero él se estaba volviendo muy molesto. Ya habían hablado de esto y él le dijo que le daría la opción de decidir en cómo dar a luz. Y maldita sea, en verdad era _muy_ doloroso.

—Lo siento —Hermione dijo gimiendo —. Lo siento mucho, Draco. No quise gritarte.

—Ssh…está bien —él era tan delicado; ella podía sentir las lágrimas saliendo rápidamente una vez más.

—Realmente duele mucho.

—Lo sé.

—Odio esto.

—Lo sé. Es horrible.

—Sólo quiero…¡Ah! Oh, Merlín…

—Déjeme volver examinarla mi señora.

Ella se giró hacia la ventana mientras era examinada y quedó sorprendida por el hecho de ya estaba oscuro. ¿Adónde se había ido todo el día? Sintió como si hubiera estado sufriendo por años. En verdad ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado?

—Todavía tiene cuatro centímetros de dilatación. No está progresando —la medibruja negó con la cabeza, viéndose un poco preocupada.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —preguntó Draco.

—Necesitamos aumentar el trabajo de parto, mi señor. No podemos permitir que se extienda más de las horas normales de una primeriza para el parto, y no ha progresado en lo absoluto. Su útero no se relaja del todo entre las contracciones —la medibruja explicó.

—¿Eso no aumentaría el dolor? —preguntó Draco, pareciendo estresado escuchando los gritos de su esposa.

—Aumentará el dolor, pero tenemos que hacerlo. Los partos prolongados causan un gran daño para el bebé. La cantidad de tiempo que ella necesite dependerá en la cualidad de sus contracciones, lo sensible que es ella con la poción y como se dilata su cuello uterino. No voy a romper su bolsa artificialmente ya que puede correr riesgo de infección y la compresión del cordón umbilical, pero lo haré si el trabajo de parto no progresa desde este momento.

—Por favor no le haga nada a mi bebé —Hermione suplicó, su boca demasiado seca por la respiración bucal prolongada. Se veía demasiado agotada incluso para detener que sus ojos revolotearan. Ahora su cabello estaba demasiado húmedo por su transpiración. Parecía como si acabara de correr bajo una lluvia torrencial.

—Ssh…Princesa, no dejare que eso suceda, ¿está bien? Todo va a estar bien, lo prometo —Draco susurró en voz baja. Hermione sonrió un poco mientras asentía. Confiaba en él. Sabía que él no iba a dejar que nada le sucediera a ella y a su bebé.

Al principio, Hermione tenía dolores de parto intensos y prolongados pero había disminuido lentamente ya que sus músculos estaban demasiado fatigados. Pasaron unas pocas horas y hubo muy poco progreso y la medibruja decidió romper su bolsa de agua artificialmente. Le pidió a Draco que masajeara los pezones de su esposa a intervalos para ayudar estimular las contracciones. Ella había aumentado la poción de acrecentamiento en su cantidad correcta y para ese entonces, el trabajo de Hermione había finalmente comenzado a progresar.

Unas horas más de tortura insoportable e interminable, finalmente había llegado.

—Eso es, mi señora. ¡Ya está completa! Es hora de pujar. ¿Recuerda lo que le enseñé? Inhale y exhale cuando sienta la necesidad de pujar, coloque el mentón contra su pecho, respire hondo y sople mientras empuja.

Hermione estaba demasiado _cansada,_ apenas escuchó. Parecía que todas las lecciones que tuvo estos meses se habían ido al diablo ahora que estaba finalmente en el momento. Las horas de tortura por el parto la habían agotado completamente. Y no podía sentir la urgencia que la medibruja le decía. Algunas mujeres simplemente tenían _esa_ urgencia, pero ¿dónde estaba ahora? Se sentía tan exhausta.

—Mi señora, _tiene_ que pujar.

—Estoy muy cansada. Me-me duele…todo duele…por favor basta. Por favor, Draco. Haz que pare —dijo llorando, rogando en una agonía interminable mientras apretaba la mano de su esposo.

—Puedes hacerlo, Princesa. Sólo un poco más, ¿sí? Sólo respira conmigo. Vamos…

—No-no puedo. ¡Haz que pare! Por favor, Draco. Duele mucho.

Draco no sabía qué hacer. Se veía frustrado cuando se giró hacía la mujer mayor. —¡ _Haga algo_! —le gritó a la medibruja, que ahora parecía demasiado asustada de él. Él se sentía muy impotente. Su corazón se estaba rompiendo por su esposa.

—Mi señor, ella necesita…

—¡Haga lo que sea! ¡Le duele! ¡Dele la maldita poción!

—No puedo, mi señor. Puede suprimir el aumento y…

—¡No me importa! ¡Haga _algo_!

—Pero…

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Haga su trabajo! ¡Detenga el dolor!

Fue justo en ese momento que de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe, y entró un Blaise Zabini ansioso y desaliñado.

—¿Qué demonios…? —el italiano casi se desmaya con lo que estaba presenciando.

—¡Blaise! ¿Qué _mierda_ estás haciendo aquí? ¡Lárgate!

—Tengo que hablar contigo, Draco —Blaise se acercó, haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerse lo más alejado posible de la mujer que lloraba y gritaba —.Esto es urgente.

—¡No tengo tiempo para nada de eso! ¿No puedes ver que mi esposa está dando a luz? ¡Maldita sea, lárgate!

—No lo entiendes. Es Crabbe. Él es el traidor. Toda esta farsa ha _terminado_. Ahora nuestro grupo lo está cazando, pero está siendo protegido por su grupo —le contó seriamente —. Tienes que ir a explicar, Draco. Te están dando una _oportunidad._

—¡Dracooo! —Hermione gritó, esforzándose para pujar, se estaba poniendo morada. Draco podía jurar que su mano se podría quebrar en cualquier segundo.

—No-no puedo ir, Blaise —dijo él mientras giraba su atención a su esposa suplicante. Su respiración era demasiado agitada y estaba luchando por estar despierta para poder seguir pujando a su bebé.

—¡Esto es importante, Draco! ¡Ella va a estar bien. Tiene a su medibruja mientras que si tú no apareces, las acusaciones dirigidas a ti serán confirmadas y tarde o temprano tu cabeza estará colgando en esa maldita celda!

—¡Sabes que no puedo ir!

—¡Se acabará para ti, por _esto,_ si no apareces!

—Diles que esperen.

—Esto _no puede_ esperar. Te quieren _ahora_ —Blaise casi se rasga el rostro por la frustración que sentía.

—Haz lo que ío en ti, Blaise. Sabes que no puedo dejar a Hermione ahora.

—Tú _eliges_. Déjala ahora y la verás más tarde, o quédate con ella y morirás dejándola a ella a y tu hijo para siempre —el tono de Blaise era demasiado serio; su intensidad era más fuerte que los gritos de Hermione.

—P-por favor no te vayas. P-por favor no me dejes… —Hermione parecía estar delirando pero estaba esforzándose demasiado para dar a luz a su bebé. Apenas escuchó lo que Blaise estaba diciendo. La vida de su hijo era más importante en este momento. Siguió respirando y pujando, sin soltar la mano de Draco mientras lo hacía.

—No la voy a dejar, Blaise. Es definitivo y tú no puedes obligarme.

—Te arrepentirás de esto cuando estés enterrado tres metros bajo tierra, Draco. Pero no digas que no te lo advertí —y con eso, Blaise se marchó.

Todo fue muy rápido. Hermione no sabía las implicaciones de lo que Blaise acababa de decir, lo único que estaba en su mente era nunca soltar la mano de Draco y pujar más fuerte por su bebé.

Todo era borroso. Todo era demasiado rápido, e increíblemente lento y doloroso a la vez. Todo era demasiado ruidoso, o tal vez era solo para ella. Todo lo que sabía era que necesitaba luchar por la vida de su bebé y necesitaba que Draco estuviera a su lado.

—Su próxima contracción se aproxima, mi señora. ¡Necesito que presione y _puje_!

Cuando finalmente sintió la necesidad, Hermione pujó como si nunca lo hubiera hecho en toda su vida, sintió como los nervios casi explotaban pero no podía rendirse.

Finalmente, sintió esa sensación de ardor y estiramiento, como si su cuerpo se estuviera partiendo en dos, como si alguien le sujetara las piernas a cada lado para desgarrar todo su cuerpo.

La sensación era…milagrosa.

Había esta presión que había adormecido todo. Todo se estaba estirando, como si ella se estuviera _literalmente_ destrozando pero en realidad no era así. Se sentía increíblemente imponente, tenía que llorar.

Y luego…alguien estaba llorando con ella.

Era una vocecita muy pequeña, pero estaba allí.

—Felicitaciones, mi señora y mi señor. Es un varón —anunció la medibruja feliz mientras le entregaba su pequeño ángel a su madre agotada, después de haber cortado el cordón umbilical del bebé.

Hermione estaba demasiado exhausta para mover ni un solo musculo pero la pequeña criatura que se retorcía delante de ella le dio la suficiente energía para hacerlo.

El pequeñito tenía las piernas más cortas, las manos más pequeñas, el torso más pequeño y distendido con un mechón de cabello rubio suave que se pegaba a su cabeza, con algunos rastros de una sustancia blanca grasosa en su piel rojiza a rosada…pero él era perfecto.

Era la cosa más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida.

Draco estaba a su lado, mirando perplejo al bebé en los brazos de su esposa. No había pronunciado ni una palabra y sólo miraba a la pequeña criatura, sosteniendo tentativamente sus pequeños pies que se movían.

Hermione levantó la mirada y le sonrió cansada.

Ella _nunca_ lo había visto así. Sus labios estaban ligeramente abiertos y sus ojos grises en un tono más claro. Una pequeña sonrisa tiraba de sus labios mientras observaba a su pequeño hijo, retorciéndose y luchando para sujetar el pecho de su madre.

Hermione se apoyó en su esposo mientras la medibruja le daba finalmente la poción y limpiaba su canal de parto.

Luchó un poco para no quedarse dormida, nunca quería apartar la mirada de su pequeño ángel, quien ahora estaba comenzando a succionar con avidez su pezón.

No podía mirar hacia otro lado. Quería quedarse allí, con la pequeña familia que ahora tenían.

Estaba sosteniendo a su bebé mientras su esposo le besaba la frente delicadamente, apoyando su cuerpo, con los brazos entrelazados para ayudarla a soportar al pequeño.

—Te amo —él le susurró de repente, y por un momento, ella pensó que había escuchado que su voz se quebró un poco.

—Yo también te amo —apenas se escuchó susurrando, pero lo dijo. Podía sentir las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos cuando finalmente los cerró.

Estaba contenta de que nunca lo había soltado.

Él se había quedado por ella. Sin importar nada, nunca se olvidaría que él se había quedado por ella.

Por esa razón, ella podría fingir que todo estaba bien en este mundo.

Por un pequeño momento, sólo por un pequeño momento… _sólo_ por este momento, no había guerra, su esposo no era un Mortífago y todo era normal. Blaise no había dicho nada hace un momento. Y ella estaba en su casa con su pequeña familia.

Ella nunca había sentido esta clase de felicidad y estaba dispuesta a cambiar _todo_ solo para congelar este momento. Podría morir guardando esto, pero nunca lo dejaría ir. Las personas podrían juzgar, pero ella los dejaría. No le importaba. Nadie nunca sabría la cantidad de felicidad y sensación de satisfacción que ella había sentido en este momento, y podría ser egoísta por una vez en su vida para mantener esto.

Ella haría todo lo posible para aferrarse a la pequeña familia que ahora tenía. Esta era ahora su vida, y estaba dispuesta a aceptarla solo para mantener _esto._

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Hermione se permitió dormir pacíficamente con una sonrisa en sus labios, un esposo sosteniéndola a ella y a su pequeño bebé saludable, alimentándose feliz de su pecho.

Cuando sintió que su esposo la besaba cariñosamente en su hombro, supo que estaba en casa.

Este no era exactamente el final feliz que ella deseaba tener, pero era mejor que cualquier cosa que este mundo pudiera ofrecer.

* * *

 **Canción para este capítulo: "Arms" de Christina Perri**

* * *

 **N/A**

 **Este no es el final todavía, por supuesto, solo para aclararlo :D**

 **Nunca he estado embarazada, pero soy enfermera y fui asignada al departamento de ginecología y obstetricia del hospital hace cerca de ocho meses, fue mi primer empleo después de haberme graduado de la universidad. No estoy trabajando en la unidad de parto, fui asignada a la de post parto, las áreas de ante parto y ginecología están separadas de la unidad de trabajo de parto, por lo que no soy una experta en el periodo de nacimiento, pero si tuve una buena cantidad de experiencias de madres embarazadas, así que espero que haya escritos algunos hechos bastante bien.**

* * *

 **NdT: No tengo mucho para decirles, más que agredecer a todas las lectoras que siguen hasta el día de hoy, las felicito por la perseverancia y a la vez se lo agradezco mucho de ecorazón. Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras que se suman día a día, ya estamos entrando en la etapa final, así que falta poco.**

 **Les mando un super abrazote y nunca me olvido de ustedes. Las quiero mucho.**


	43. Debajo del Vitral

**Disclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personajes, del mundo de Harry Potter, me pertenecen. Todos pertenecen a JK Rowling. La trama es de BelleOfSummer.**

 **Esté capitulo fue beteado por HunterLight Araiza.**

* * *

" **Almost Perfect, Almost Yours"**

 **Capitulo XLIII**

" **Debajo del Vitral"**

" _Ella no necesitaba entender el significado de la vida; con encontrar a alguien que lo hiciera era suficiente, y luego dormir en sus brazos y dormir como un niño duerme, sabiendo que alguien más fuerte que tú te está protegiendo de todo mal y todo peligro."_

 _Paulo Coelho_ _  
_

 **.**

 **Mansi** **ón** **Malfoy, Wiltshire Inglaterra**

 **4 de junio de 1998**

—Oh ... ¡Aquí está, Ceph! ¿Ves, bebé? Esa es tu constelación. Es una constelación de octubre, pero es visible todo el año en nuestro hemisferio, incluso en junio —Hermione sonrió dulcemente al pequeño Cepheus, que estaba riendo y aplaudiendo con sus manitos mientras se tambaleaba en el regazo protector de Draco. Estando en su cuarto mes, ahora podía acostarse boca abajo y apoyarse sobre los codos, pero le gustaba más estar cerca de los brazos protectores de su papá.

Estaban afuera en la terraza, disfrutando de la belleza de las estrellas con el telescopio óptico que Draco trajo del Equipo de Magia de Wiseacre en el lado norte del Callejón Diagon como regalo para su esposa.

Hermione siempre había amado las constelaciones, pero con su dulce y pequeño Cepheus, había estado muy absorta en el tema al saber que el nombre de su pequeño bebé provenía de una constelación, como la de Draco.

Cepheus Ladon Malfoy era un bebé muy hermoso, con las irises azul grisáceo más impresionantes, y que a veces cambiaban al color del océano caribeño. A veces, era comparable al cambio de color del cielo, de lluvioso a soleado y luego lluvioso otra vez.

El pequeño Cepheus tenía el cabello rubio más suave y se pegaba en diferentes direcciones. Era lacio, pero bastante ingobernable, especialmente cuando se despertaba. Le recordó a Hermione de su propio cabello terco cuando era niña.

Era _tan suave_ , _tan cálido_ y _tan pulposo_... como las almohadas y bolas de algodón más suaves que se tambaleaban y se retorcían aquí y allá.

Ella lo amaba con locura. A veces, sólo lo abrazaba, lo besaba y lo colocaba cerca de su corazón. Había estado bastante agotada durante los últimos meses, con Cepheus reclamándola todo el tiempo. Podía ser un bebé tan posesivo que quería que su madre siempre permaneciera junto a él y lo abrazara todas las veces que le pedía.

Siempre quería que ella lo besara, o le hiciera cosquillas o que simplemente lo cargara y lo tuviera en sus brazos. Ella siempre podía darle el trabajo a sus sirvientas, pero el pequeño y mimado Cepheus gritaba y lloraba cada vez que se daba cuenta de que ella ya no estaba más allí a su lado.

A veces, realmente le recordaba a Draco, pero por otro lado era su hijo, incluso un vivo retrato de ella.

Y sin importar qué, él le hacía verdaderamente sonreír. Él era su todo.

Se reía y se retorcía en sus brazos. Siempre gritaba de alegría cuando le daban algo que quería, o veía algo muy interesante. También le encantaba que le hicieran cosquillas. Se estiraba para conseguir las cosas, y se quedaba muy fascinado viendo sus manos moverse.

Le gustaba estar en los brazos protectores de su papá todo el tiempo, pero lo que más amaba eran los besos suaves de su mamá. Él giraba su cabeza hacia ella y la observaba atentamente cuando le hablaba como si realmente entendiera lo que estuviera diciendo, como si sus palabras fueran los sonidos más importantes del mundo. Eso la hacía sentir a ella más que especial.

También le encantaba poner cualquier cosa en su boca; haciendo que Hermione observase pacientemente todo lo que él hacía para asegurarse de que siempre estuviera a salvo. Le encantaba jugar con sonajeros de mano y algunas figuras de dragón que Draco había traído para él.

Era bastante travieso, pero era un niño feliz y saludable. Y ella haría _cualquier cosa_ por él.

Era su pequeño rey.

Fue Draco quien decidió su nombre. Era derivado de la constelación de los cielos del norte. Cepheus es un genitivo de Cephei, que significa _Rey_. Si lo mirabas al revés, la constelación de Cepheus podía interpretarse como un rey con una corona. Draco le dijo a ella que su hijo sería estupendo como rey y que su nombre era el que más le convenía.

—Encontraremos la constelación de papá en julio cuando cruce el meridiano, ¿sí? Es hermoso, ya verás. La constelación de papá es la guardiana del polo celeste que es la estrella que nunca se mueve —, explicó ella cariñosamente mientras tomaba a Cepheus del regazo de Draco y lo abrazó con ternura en sus brazos.

El pequeño chilló y se rió entre sus brazos, agarrando algunos de los rizos de su madre y jugando con ellos con sus pequeños dedos. Ella lo besó cálidamente antes de balancearlo suavemente. Sabía que al pequeño Cepheus le encantaba balancearse mientras estaba en sus brazos.

Unos minutos más tarde, los pequeños ojos de Cepheus se cerraron mientras su mejilla yacía tranquila en el hombro de su madre, aplastada como un algodón de azúcar esponjoso, mientras su cuerpo entero se pegaba como una araña en su pecho. Hermione sonrió y le canto una canción de cuna mientras continuaba mirando fijo la noche estrellada de junio.

Draco todavía estaba sentado a un lado, sin apartar la mirada de su esposa y su hijo. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa pensativa en su rostro, como si estuviera tratando de prolongar y guardar este momento para su memoria. Era en momentos como estos que Hermione se sentía repentinamente nerviosa por las implicaciones de esa mirada pensativa.

Todos los días, su tiempo juntos comenzaba a desaparecer... _Él se_ estaba desvaneciendo de a poco.

Ella sólo... lo sabía.

No sabía por qué, pero sentía como si estuvieran contando los días que le quedaban juntos, como si hubiera un reloj de arena imperceptible en un puesto de tres patas justo detrás de ellos. Ella quería darle la vuelta, para repetir una y otra vez los momentos que tenían juntos, pero parecía estar estancado en ese lugar y ellos no podían hacer nada al respecto.

Fue justo de lo que nunca hablaban. Pero Hermione _sabía_ que tarde o temprano, él se iría y desaparecería, como esos hermosos pétalos que había visto en la primavera, pero que ahora no eran más que un recuerdo, enterrado en algún lugar inexistente.

Era la quinta esencia de Draco. Él era su hermosa flor marchita, la última entre el resto.

Y él simplemente se estaba marchitando, volviéndose de amarillo a rojizo y a gris de las cenizas hasta que se convertiera uno con el viento y se iría.

—Mañana es tu cumpleaños, Draco —finalmente habló cuando bajó la mirada para verlo, balanceando a Cepheus dormido en sus brazos —.Esperaba que te pudieras quedar. Y poder cenar juntos con Cepheus. Le pediré a las sirvientas que te sirvan tus platos favoritos. Siempre estás lejos todos los días y yo ... esperaba que tal vez ... tal vez, puedas quedarte con nosotros mañana, ¿sabes?. Le podrías preguntar a Blaise o Montague o Theo sobre eso y...

—Lo intentaré —él respondió con calma, interrumpiéndola.

—¿Por qué no puedes prometérmelo? —Ella sonaba dolida. Pero de todos modos había esperado esa respuesta.

Draco se había quedado con ella casi una semana después de dar a luz. Ella encontró su presencia aseguradora y se consolaría con eso. Pero no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué _nunca_ había dado un paso fuera de los terrenos de la mansión. Tenía esta sensación de que no era porque ella había dado a luz y él quería quedarse, era más por el hecho de que no _podía_ salir de la mansión sin morir estúpidamente.

Apenas una semana después, Blaise le envió una carta, indicando que necesitaba ir a un lugar no revelado para establecerse y recuperar su nombre. Ella no podía entender por qué, pero sabía que él estaba en problemas.

Le lloró y le rogó que se quedara. No sabía por qué no podía dejar de llorar ese día cuando finalmente le dijo que la misión era demasiado importante como para dejarla pasar y que tenía que irse. Ella no quería que él saliera. No quería que saliera de la barrera protectora de los terrenos de la mansión. Lo peor era que _ella no sabía por qué._

Quedó llorando, con Cepheus en sus brazos cuando él se marchó.

Su pequeño bebé fue el único que la había mantenido con vida durante esos meses. Draco nunca le había escrito una sola carta. Snape explicó que su ahijado no podía hacerlo, especialmente porque su grupo se enfrentaba a una misión tan crucial como para siquiera considerar cosas tan insignificantes como escribir una carta.

Él le dijo que fueron enviados por Voldemort para cumplir una determinada misión con el fin de demostrar su lealtad y valor en la dominación y que simplemente no podían joderla. Un movimiento equivocado y todo se acabaría.

— _Sólo quédate, muchacha. No hagas nada tonto y... sólo quédate. Eso es todo lo que se te pide —_ le dijo Snape _._

— _Profesor, si puede honestamente decirme qué está pasando, entonces tal vez pueda..._

— _Sólo quédate._

Hermione en verdad no entendió ninguna de las repercusiones. Se sentía como un mendigo ciego, cruzando una calle, sin nada más que sus oídos en los que confiar para escuchar si había o no un camión en el camino.

Tampoco había vuelto a ver a su amiga Nesha.

Blaise, Montague y Theo nunca fueron a la mansión. Snape le dijo que Draco los necesitaba en esta misión en particular, lo que también significaba que nunca había visto o hablado con su amiga, ya que Montague no estaba allí para llevarla con él.

Se sentía encarcelada y atrapada una vez más; y cada noche, cuando Cepheus se dormía rápidamente, se ponía la camisa de Draco y se acostaba hasta quedarse dormida.

Hermione dedicó todo su tiempo y energía cuidando de Cepheus, quien de todos modos siempre exigía todo su tiempo. Sin su pequeño ángel, pensaba seriamente que ya se habría vuelto loca.

Fue miserable durante meses, y todas las noches estaba plagada de pensamientos acerca de si podría o no ver a su esposo otra vez, o si su hijo podría incluso tener a alguien quien llamara padre.

Para algunas personas, ver morir a Draco Malfoy podría ser un regalo, incluso una bendición,

Él fue quien abrió el camino de los mortífagos para entrar a Hogwarts. Si se lo viera más de cerca, él podría ser el que inició esta guerra. Fue el asesino de Dumbledore, el aprendiz de Voldemort y el líder de uno de los rastreadores y cazadores más famosos de muggles e hijos de muggles. Era un criminal peligroso que, por sobre toda las cosas, merecía un beso en Azkaban. Simplemente ya no había ninguna oportunidad más para él.

Pero él era su esposo; el padre de su hijo, su primer amor, su primer beso...

Nunca se considero tan egoísta e irracional. Pero todo lo que ella sentía no estaba de acuerdo con su mente, sus escrúpulos... su _conciencia_.

Tres meses después, Draco regresó a casa.

Ella corrió violentamente y saltó descaradamente a sus brazos la primera vez que apareció por la puerta de su habitación. Acababa de amamantar a Cepheus y ya lo había puesto a dormir en la cuna junto a su cama.

El pequeño Cepheus tenía el mejor cuarto de niños al lado, que ya estaba preparado hace meses mientras estaba dentro del vientre de su madre. Pero cuando Draco se fue, Hermione le pidió a las sirvientas que tomaran su cuna de la guardería y la colocaran junto a su cama. Cepheus era el único que la hacía sonreír durante los meses de interminable preocupación.

Pero justo en ese momento, cuando su esposo apareció por la puerta de su habitación, todo lo que importaba era verlo, sentirlo, olerlo. Era todo sobre _él_... Ella lo había extrañado tanto, se tambaleó un poco por las sensaciones que su aroma había provocado en ella.

Segundos después, se estaban quitando apresuradamente la ropa, rompiendo esas barreras no deseadas, arrancándolas para adquirir el placer inesperado que ansiaban el uno del otro. Él había literalmente desgarrado la tela delicada de su camisón, exponiendo sus pechos más grandes y amplios ante sus ojos lujuriosos y luego tiró la prenda arruinada al suelo.

No habían tenido sexo desde que Hermione dio a luz a Cepheus, Draco había sido demasiado cuidadoso con su bienestar en la primera semana en que se quedó con ella. La medibruja había sido particular sobre el hecho de que el parto era un proceso traumático para una mujer y podía llevar semanas para que se recuperara.

Pero luego él tuvo que irse después de esa semana. Se había ido por tres meses y había sido demasiado para soportarlo. Hermione era su droga deliciosa y seductora, el único remedio para su locura y él realmente la necesitaba.

Ella le entregó todo esa noche. Dolió un poco después de no haber estado con él durante tanto tiempo y por el dolor de su centro que se estaba sanando cuando él se estrelló contra ella. Pero todo había transcurrido en el momento en que ella había acomodado su longitud en su interior.

Eran demasiado perfectos el uno para el otro. No podía creer lo mucho que había extrañado esa sensación de estar totalmente completa con él. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco al mismo tiempo que gritaba en un éxtasis interminable, que se acercaba a la desesperación casi dolorosa.

Lloró cuando acabó, casi desmayándose por la sensación poderosa y alucinante que se agitaba en su vientre. Estaba delirando y se sentía inquietante por la pasión que acababan de compartir, que vibró y sacudió todo su cuerpo hasta el séptimo cielo.

Aturdida e increíblemente inmóvil después de su clímax explosivo, lo observó sin fuerzas, con sus ojos brumosos y nebulosos, cuando él continuaba bombeando desesperadamente dentro y fuera de ella.

Mientras se movía así, él era hermoso... Era una obra de arte.

No duró mucho después de ella, a pesar de su doloroso y agonizante esfuerzo por prolongarlo todo. Se la habían negado durante demasiado tiempo y con un gruñido salvaje, la había empapado con todo lo que contenía.

Después se quedaron en la cama, agotados, jadeando y sin aliento, todavía delirando y febril por uno de las relaciones sexuales más rápidas pero más satisfactorias que hubieran tenido alguna vez, sin siquiera notar el desgarrador grito del pequeño Cepheus desde su cuna, que obviamente fue despertado por el encuentro desesperado y estruendoso de sus padres.

Con las rodillas tambaleantes, Draco se levantó y tomó a Cepheus de su cuna para entregárselo a su madre que seguía todavía jadeando. Ella se sentó y tomó al bebé que lloraba en sus brazos mientras arrullaba su gentil disculpa a su único hijo por haberlo despertado.

Draco los besó a ambos y los vigiló mientras dormían.

Ella se sintió de lo más segura esa noche, como si nada pudiera hacerle daño. Era irónico cómo ella podría sentirse así con un asesino. Por otra parte, él podría _matar_ solo para mantener a su pequeña familia a salvo.

—Sabes la naturaleza de mi trabajo, Hermione —le dijo.

—Pero sólo pensé que tal vez podrías pasar un día con nosotros, ya sabes. Solo un día, Draco... por favor —susurró suplicante mientras se acercaba para sentarse en su regazo, con el pequeño Cepheus todavía durmiendo profundamente sobre su pecho. Encajaba todo bien, como si estuvieran tallados y hechos así desde el principio. Cada contorno, pendiente y elevación entre sus cuerpos encajaban tan bien que era absurdamente hermoso.

Draco dejó escapar un profundo suspiro mientras colocaba su cabeza en el hombro de su esposa, acariciando su espalda en suaves y delicados círculos. Se veía realmente _cansado_.

—Sabes que no puedo prometerte nada, Princesa. Tenemos algo muy importante que hacer mañana y...

Ambos se giraron repentinamente cuando oyeron que la puerta de vidrio de su terraza chirrió un poco y Gertrude, una de las sirvientas de Hermione, entró inquieta por la puerta.

—Lo-lo siento mucho, mi señor —se inclinó tensa —.Pero el amo Nott y el amo Zabini están aquí para hablar con usted. Dicen que es urgente. Están esperando en el vestíbulo.

—Siempre es urgente —dijo Hermione con tristeza mientras se levantaba y se alejaba de su marido, besando al pequeño Cepheus que dormía en sus brazos antes de volver a mirar la noche estrellada una vez más.

Draco no dijo nada, sólo se levantó para besarle frente antes de alejarse.

—Siempre es así, ¿no es así, Ceph? —Hermione le susurró suavemente a su bebé dormido cuando Draco se fue.

¿Cuándo terminaría esto?

Y si lo hiciera, ¿todavía tendría a su esposo con ella?

Ella sólo quería una vida normal y sencilla; donde Draco, Cepheus y ella estuvieran juntos.

Pero de alguna manera solo parecía un sueño. Y ella se estaba volviendo demasiado egoísta y codiciosa para vivir en esta clase de engaño.

Se estaba _engañando a_ sí misma, y estaba engañando a su bebé, quien más la necesitaba.

Y solo quería _saber_ , quería ver a través de las mentiras y la mendacidad con la que seguía alimentándose.

A veces, cuando estaba sola con Cepheus, se preguntaba si había tomado la decisión correcta de quedarse con Draco; si lo había hecho por su bebé, o por _ella misma_. ¿Las personas la juzgarían? ¿Tendrían el derecho a condenarla por ser demasiado egoísta? ¿Era realmente tan malintencionado amar a un asesino?

Todos los días, ella estaba obsesionada por los pensamientos sobre el futuro de su bebé, incluso por los pensamientos de Harry, Ron, Adrian y la Orden, de sus padres en casa, viviendo una vida normal y siendo _engañados_ una vez más, todavía pensando que ella se estaba quedando en Hogwarts cuando en realidad ahora era un desastre en ruinas. ¿Qué sentirían ellos, después de que habían jugado con sus recuerdos durante tanto tiempo, que esta vez fuera su propia hija quien los estaba engañando?

¿Y qué hay de Ginny? Ella había prometido vengar su muerte. Pero, ¿qué estaba haciendo ella ahora? Se había olvidado de eso por el amor que no podía dejar ir.

Se estaba volviendo demasiada egoísta, demasiado depravada, y no era realmente ella.

Pero ella no podía dejar de besarlo, no podía dejar de tocarlo. Ella solo necesitaba que él _exhalara_ para así poder _inhalarlo_ , tomar todo de él.

El egoísmo es un pecado, pero podría ser su único pecado solo para poder seguir amando.

Podía alimentar su mente con infinitas y embriagadoras mentiras solo para que su corazón pudiera continuar bombeando sangre para que ella viva.

Necesitaba continuar cometiendo un pecado solo para sobrevivir.

Y sin duda era vergonzoso.

Ella lo había oído, fuerte y claro, que Draco estaba construyendo su propio régimen. Dijeron que al principio era para complacer a Voldemort; pero ahora, parecía que él estaba empezando a dejarse llevar por las posibilidades que había plantado.

Estaba engañado por el hecho de ser _tan_ poderoso. Era capaz de algo grandioso, suficiente para ser uno de los hombres de Voldemort dentro del círculo interno, pero parecía que todavía quería _más_.

Pero ¿qué pasaba con su dulce, pequeño Cepheus? Incluso su nombre la atormentaba. Fue nombrado un _rey_ ¿Qué se supone que significaba eso? ¿Draco estaba tratando de construir su propio imperio para poder heredarlo a su único hijo? ¿Lo alejaría de ella para entrenarlo y sea como él? ¿Para convertirse en un asesino?

Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras sostenía a su bebé más cerca.

No.

Ella no podía dejar que eso pasara.

Ella podría _matar_ sólo para proteger a su bebé. Nadie, ni siquiera Draco, podría nunca manchar la inocencia de su bebé. Él era lo único bueno en este mundo y ella haría _todo_ lo _posible_ para asegurarse de que se mantuviera así.

Estaba en un lío tan confuso que era ridículo.

Ella sintió como su cuerpo se daba la vuelta para salir de su habitación. Se aferró al pequeño Cepheus con más fuerza, sintiendo la seguridad de su calor mientras sentía que su corazón estaba por salirse de su pecho.

Pudo escucharlos como discutían a través del vestíbulo mientras caminaba de puntas de pie por las escaleras para acercarse más, con el pequeño Cepheus aún durmiendo satisfecho en su pecho.

Draco siempre odiaba cada vez que ella se escondía así, pero nunca había hecho nada al respecto, a veces simplemente la regañaba, pero eso era todo. Así que, como una niña malcriada, lo haría de nuevo de todos modos.

—¿Estás seguro de que los escudos son lo suficientemente fuertes? —ella oyó que Draco hablaba a través de la baranda que se dirigía al vestíbulo. Sonaba tan tranquilo, pero ella sabía que todo era un pretexto. Él giró ligeramente para mirar fijamente a Theo.

—No es un problema —respondió Theo —.Nuestro problema es…

—Sólo dime que los escudos son lo suficientemente fuertes, Theo —dijo Draco irritado mientras presionaba sus dedos a lo largo del puente de su nariz como si tuviera un terrible dolor de cabeza.

—Estoy muy seguro. Lo hemos conjurado al límite más alto. Protege los límites de _todos_ los terrenos de la mansión. Nada ni nadie puede entrar sin morir —le dijo Theo con seguridad.

—Sabes que tengo un hijo y una esposa adentro. Ellos no pueden llevárselos.

—Soy consciente.

—Necesito otra semana, Theo. ¿Les dijiste eso?

—Sí, lo hice.

—Bien.

—Pero no dije que ellos estuvieran de acuerdo con eso.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que no pueden esperar más —confesó Theo con una voz que parecía una disculpa por una decepción.

—¿Qué hay de otro día?

—Tienes que ir mañana —dijo Theo con firmeza.

—¿Ni siquiera un maldito día? Eres un inútil cuando se trata de encontrar el punto medio —Draco parecía bastante indignado cuando comenzó a caminar por la sala.

—Crabbe está muerto —declaró Blaise de repente, haciendo que la atención de Draco se centrara en él. Estaba parado cerca del sofá, luciendo como si estuviera llevando el mundo sobre sus hombros.

—¿Nuestro grupo finalmente lo encontró?

—No.

—¿Entonces quién lo mató? —Ahora Draco parecía molesto. Parecía como si todas las noticias de su frente no estuvieran a su favor.

—Ellos lo hicieron —dijo Theo con frialdad, con amargura.

—Tenía que morir. Tenía que pagar por su traición. Pero pensé que sería nuestro grupo en terminar con su vida. No puedo creer que lo mataran después de su servicio, después de que nos dio la espalda por ellos, malditos hipócritas —Draco negó con la cabeza en lo que parecía melancolía e incredulidad.

—Era nuestro amigo, uno de nosotros, nuestro hermano —susurró Blaise desolado.

—Pero fue un tonto. Draco le dio la opción, pero no quiso escuchar. Ahora está mejor muerto. Esa es su lección aprendida —Theo le dijo a Blaise con frialdad.

—Cállate, carajo. No te estaba hablando a ti —Blaise resopló. El aire estaba cargado del extremo disgusto que los dos hombres obviamente sentían entre sí.

—¿Hay alguna manera de que pueda posponer el viaje? —Draco le preguntó a Theo, ignorando al furioso italiano a su lado. —Sólo estoy pidiendo un día aquí. ¿Seguramente puedes hacer eso?

—No. Sabes lo crucial que es esto, Draco —le dijo Theo con seriedad.

Silencio…

—Me aseguraré de los escudos antes de irme —Draco finalmente asintió.

—Es inexpugnable. Confía en mí —Theo le aseguró.

—Lo sé —asintió Draco —.Sólo quiero que mi familia esté segura por sobre todas las cosas.

—Sí, porque confías más en él de lo que confías en mí —Blaise se burló con total repugnancia mientras miraba fijo a Theo como si su sola mirada pudiera matarlo.

—Sucede que tú odias a Hermione —dijo Theo, señalando lo obvio.

—¿Y qué? ¿Acaso la _amas_? —Blaise espetó.

—Da la casualidad de que sé que ella tiene un hijo que proteger —Theo parecía sereno, a pesar del hecho de que se había puesto las manos en los bolsillos y había bajado un poco la mirada cuando Draco se giró para estudiar su expresión.

—Sí, para que puedas follarla cuando Draco no esté —dijo Blaise con desdén. —Después de todo es una puta. Ella…

— _¡Silencio!_ —Draco gritó de repente, lo que hizo que el pequeño Cepheus abriera los ojos por el ruido.

Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta se escuchó un grito ensordecedor en toda la extensión de la sala, haciendo eco en todas las direcciones.

—Ssh ... está bien, bebé —Hermione susurró nerviosa mientras retrocedía para escapar y esconderse en su dormitorio, pero no hasta que Draco se dio vuelta para mirarla. Ella fue atrapada espiando de _nuevo_.

—Bueno, ahí lo tienes. A ella le encanta merodear por ahí, como una pequeña puta loca que es…

—Una palabra más que salga de tu maldita boca, estás muerto, Blaise —le espetó Draco antes de caminar hacia su esposa. Hermione jadeó cuando él la había arrastrado con dureza por la cintura para alejarla de sus acompañantes. Le dio una última mirada a Theo, pero él estaba demasiado decidido a no mirarla.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no andes dando vueltas así? —Le gritó cuando entraron a su dormitorio, cerrando la puerta tan fuerte que los bordes casi se derrumbaron debido a la fuerza no deseada.

—¡Tú nunca me dices nada! ¿Qué esperas? —Hermione gritó mientras se apartaba de su doloroso agarre, sosteniendo a Cepheus que estaba llorando más cerca de ella para aliviar sus gritos desgarradores.

—¿Por qué no puedes simplemente dejarlo pasar? ¡Estoy haciendo todo para protegerte a ti y a mi hijo!

—¡Matas a personas _todos los días_ que parece que fuera un pasatiempo para ti! ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? —Ella le discutió, haciendo todo lo posible para consolar y hacer callar al pequeño que lloraba en sus brazos, moviéndolo suavemente hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

—No sabes lo que estás diciendo —le dijo enojado, pareciendo que estaba a punto de romper cualquier cosa y estaba haciendo todo lo posible por controlar su genio.

—¡No sé _nada_ ! ¡Eso es lo que es! —Ella gritó frustrada —¡Porque no puedes decirme _nada_!

—No tienes que saber nada —declaró él rotundamente —.Sólo eres mi esposa.

Si Cepheus no estuviera forcejeando y llorando tan fuerte en sus brazos, ella realmente habría abofeteado a su marido.

—¿ _Sólo_ soy tu _esposa_ ? ¿Eso es todo? —Ella le gritó con dolor.

—Sí, y ahora supongo que ya conoces tu lugar —Draco la regañó como si fuera una niña tonta. —¡Estoy haciendo esto por mi honor, Hermione, por tu protección, por nuestro hijo!

—¿Así que eso es todo? ¿Continuarás matando personas sólo para poder mantener tu precioso _honor_? ¿Y harás que Cepheus sea como tú también? —dijo llorando, alejándose de él mientras encorvaba los hombros como un capullo alrededor de su bebé que lloraba, como si pudiera ayudar a protegerlo de la malevolencia de su padre.

—¡Él es mi maldito hijo! ¡Mi propia sangre! Y sé que cuando crezca hará lo mismo. Él lo entenderá. Él lo hará por nosotros, por _ti_.

— _¡No te atrevas!_ —Gritó Hermione mientras continuaba alejándose de él, como si estuviera infectado por alguna enfermedad mortal —¡No te atrevas a usarme a mí ni a _tu hijo_ para justificar tus acciones repugnantes!

—¡Sin mis acciones _repugnantes_ , ninguno de nosotros estaría respirando en este momento!

—¡No! ¡Sin ti, Hogwarts podría haber tenido la oportunidad de sobrevivir! ¡Dumbledore habría estado vivo y las personas a las que mataste descaradamente podrían haber vivido para sus familias!

Eso había marcado la pauta en una inexorable destrucción. Lo último que supieron, Draco había arrebatado una cornucopia de porcelana antigua y la había arrojado brutalmente a las amplias vitrales de prístinas que adornaban un amplio espacio del dormitorio, haciendo que los fragmentos de vidrios llovieran adentro como una tormenta de granizo.

Cepheus lloró más fuerte y Hermione tuvo que protegerlo de las piezas finas que salieron disparadas en cada dirección. Ella había estado bastante cerca de la colisión y sus brazos y mejillas fueron alcanzados por los fragmentos de vidrio mientras ella cubría a su hijo de forma protectora, haciendo que algunas partes de su piel fueran cortadas en diminutos patrones.

Las heridas de los vidrios no eran tan graves y ella solo había sangrado por los pequeños cortes, algunos solo le dieron a su piel un poco de color rojizo, pero aun así estaba herida.

—¡H-Hermione! —Draco estaba demasiado sorprendido por lo que acababa de suceder. Siempre que estaba demasiado enojado, se metía en este monstruo que solo quería destruir _cualquier cosa_. Pero nunca la había lastimado o tocado, en su lugar lanzaba sus impulsos a objetos sin culpa.

Sin embargo, en este momento, ella estaba parada allí, temblando y llorando mientras sostenía a su bebé protectoramente contra su pecho. Había algunos cortes en sus brazos y un pequeño corte en la mejilla izquierda, con la sangre que se derramaba mezclada con sus lágrimas de pena.

Él sabía que sus heridas fueron causadas por un accidente y no sabía que ella estaba tan cerca del vitral, pero no pudo evitar pensar que estaba vez había ido demasiado lejos.

Ella tenía razón.

Tal vez él realmente era un monstruo. Tal vez en verdad no tendría ninguna oportunidad en absoluto.

—Hermione… princesa, yo…

—¡Aléjate de mí! —Ella se estremeció de terror, retrocediendo hasta que chocó contra la pared y colapsó en un rincón, sosteniendo a su bebé que lloraba.

—Es-estás herida. Hermione, amor, déjame verte. Por favor, —suplicó, pareciendo la persona más atormentada del mundo mientras se agachaba a su lado para examinar sus cortes.

Cuando él trató de alcanzarla, ella retrocedió, pareciendo demasiado asustada y herida pero increíblemente a la defensiva mientras abrigaba a su bebé llorando en sus brazos.

Ese simple hecho lo mató.

Ni siquiera podía tocarla sin que ella temblara de miedo. Se tragó el nudo en su garganta mientras tomaba su varita y sacaba los trozos de vidrio que estaban pegados en el pelo y la ropa. Hizo otro movimiento sobre sus cortes, suturándolos mágicamente y cerrándolo, dejando solo pequeños rastros de manchas rojizas e indicios dolorosos del daño que había ocurrido.

La examinó con preocupación, así como al bebé llorando en sus brazos, asegurándose de que Cepheus tampoco hubiera sido herido.

—No te haré daño. _Nunca_ te lastimaría a ti ni a Cepheus. Lo siento. No quise hacerlo, Princesa. Lo siento mucho —susurró desesperado, como si le rogara que entendiera el mismo actuar que ni él mismo siquiera podía comprender.

Hermione se encogió aún más, pareciendo demasiado asustada para mirarlo o apartarlo cuando él la abrazó con su bebé llorando.

Él había sido educado y había crecido bajo la rabia de su padre vicioso. Cada vez que hacía algo mal, Lucius lo arrastraba a las mazmorras sólo para castigarlo hasta que la sangre en su espalda se secara. Él dejaba que se quitara la camisa y le azotaba la espalda durante horas y tenía que soportarlo sin llorar ni pedir ayuda. Su padre odiaba cada vez que él lloraba, y eso significaba duplicar la fuerza y las horas de tortura si alguna vez lo hacía.

Durante años, Draco había asimilado ese hecho como si perteneciera a la normalidad de la vida, hasta que esas horas de torturas lo habían adormecido por completo del dolor.

A los niños se les enseñó a decir siempre la verdad. Draco fue un niño honesto una vez. A menudo se sentía culpable y decía la verdad cada vez que rompía algo por accidente. Pero luego, con el tiempo, se dio cuenta de que eso no lo llevaría a ninguna parte, excepto a ese oscuro y sucio calabozo. Y así aprendió a decir mentiras, a engañar, a aceptar la idea de que le está permitido hacer cualquier cosa siempre y cuando no lo atraparan.

Y ahora mira a donde todo eso lo había llevado. Era todo un monstruo. Y nunca deseaba que esto le sucediera a su hijo y esposa, a la pequeña familia que tanto le había costado lograr.

Podría ser que él ya nunca tendría la oportunidad, pero Cepheus si la tenía.

Él podía matar y torturar a la gente, pero nunca tocaría a su familia. Nunca sería como su padre. Nunca dejaría a Cepheus entrar en el camino que había tomado.

—Te amo. Te amo... _Por favor_ , lo siento mucho —susurró una y otra vez mientras le besaba el cabello y la mejilla empapada de su hijo. El pequeño Cepheus dejó de llorar cuando Draco lo tomó delicadamente y lo balanceó suavemente en sus brazos.

Se sentó con ella en el suelo, acunando al pequeño Cepheus en su hombro derecho mientras la abrazaba a ella de su lado izquierdo, junto a su corazón, mirando los fragmentos de lo que una vez fue una bella imagen en un vitral.

Vidrios de colores...

Son hermosas, pero en realidad solo están compuestas de pequeñas hojas de piezas teñidas y pintadas... tiras, y cuando está sólo no es más que un pedazo de vidrio que podría herir, apuñalar, y _matar_.

Había pedazos rotos que se veían oscuros y demasiado sombríos, había otros de tonos más claros. Pero cuando se mezclan, pueden hacer una imagen impecable.

Cuando eran alcanzados y perfeccionados por la luz, hacían una mentira tan hermosa.

Ellos endulzaban el efecto del golpe.

Pero ahora que estaba destrozado, todo lo que se veía por la ventana era la oscuridad de la noche y la brisa fría de la hora rentada.

Y luego, justo allí, debajo de las páginas de engaño, mentiras y brutalidad estaban Draco y Hermione, sentados en el suelo con su pequeño ángel.

La habitación era un caos; el suelo estaba lleno de pedazos rotos de lo que antes fue un hermoso vitral debajo de las paredes de la habitación.

El viento de la noche de junio se deslizó para susurrar dulces y prolongadas canciones de cuna a los dos amantes en el suelo, siendo observados con curiosidad por su hijo que se tambaleaba y retorcía, y cuya vida solo giraba en torno a sus vidas destructivas.

Le habían quedado hipos de su llanto anterior. Se retorció un poco y levantó la mano sobre la mejilla de su padre antes de volverse hacia su madre, levantando ambas manos y esperando que ella lo llevara de vuelta a sus brazos.

Cuando lo hizo, Cepheus chilló y soltó una risita interminable, incluso con manchas de lágrimas todavía sucias y secas en sus mejillas regordetas.

Para el pequeño Cepheus, todo era hermoso y divertido.

Para el pequeño Cepheus, todo estaba bien otra vez.

Para el pequeño Cepheus, tenía el mejor lugar, los mejores padres, la mejor vida...

Pero como un vitral, era todo una mentira.

.

* * *

 **Canción para este capítulo: "Never Grow Up" de Taylor Swift (me encanta esta canción y se la dedico a nuestro dulce y pequeño Cepheus).**

 **N/A: En cada capítulo, estoy haciendo saltos de tiempo, así que no se olviden de tomar nota de las líneas de tiempo que escribo.**


	44. Feliz cumpleaños, Draco

**Disclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personajes, del mundo de Harry Potter, me pertenecen. Todos pertenecen a JK Rowling. La trama es de BelleOfSummer.**

 **Esté capitulo fue beteado por HunterLight Araiza.**

* * *

" **Almost Perfect, Almost Yours"**

 **Capítulo XLIV**

" **Feliz Cumpleaños, Draco"**

...

"Aquí _es seguro, aquí es cálido_

 _Aquí las margaritas te protegen de todo mal._

 _Aquí tus sueños son dulces y mañana se harán reales._

 _Aquí está el lugar donde te amo"_

\- _Suzanne Collins_

 _..._

* * *

Lo que despertó a Hermione fue el suave murmullo y los sonidos de gorgoteo de la cuna junto a la cama.

El pequeño Cepheus estaba levantado y despierto, pateando y levantando sus diminutas manos, esperando que alguien lo levantara.

Cuando hacía eso, Hermione sabía que ahora tenía que levantarse y abrazarlo. El pequeño Cepheus nunca fue un bebé paciente. Adoraba esos coloridos juguetes que colgaban sobre su cuna y le llamaban la atención. Era un pequeño muy curioso y miraba fijo y trataba de alcanzar a cada uno de los juguetes con sus pequeñas manos; pero luego, después de un tiempo, se aburría y se volvía inquieto, y ese era el momento en que Hermione lo tenía que levantar; si no, lloraría hasta que te pusiera los pelos de punta. Incluso en su estado infantil, parecía que ya sabía lo que quería y lo conseguiría, por las buenas o por las malas.

—Buenos días para ti también, mi ángel —ella sonrió mientras lo sacaba de su cuna elegante, su voz aún estaba un poco ronca, por todos los gritos y llantos de la noche anterior. Al pequeño Cepheus no parecía importarle. Todo lo que quería era estar en los brazos de su mami. Se había acomodado a gusto contra su pecho, moviéndose inquieto en su abrazo.

Hermione cerró los ojos y olió el suave cabello de su bebé, eso la consoló. Siendo honesta, no quería salir de la cama y enfrentar otro día.

Draco y ella tuvieron una gran pelea la noche anterior, terminando en un desastre total cuando Draco arrojó un jarrón de porcelana de cornucopia contra los enormes vitrales que decoraban la habitación, saliendo herida en el proceso.

Él se vio impresionado cuando eso sucedió. Fue un accidente, pero sin importar la intención aún resultó en el hecho de que salió herida, y Cepheus también podría haber sido herido si no hubiera tenido el reflejo de cubrir su cuerpo para protegerlo.

Ella sabía que su esposo tenía un carácter terrible, pero de alguna manera él se había esforzado en desviar su ira de ella hacia _cualquier_ otra _cosa_ , siempre y cuando no fuera capaz de tocarla y hacerle daño.

Pero lo que pasó anoche...

Estuvo fuera de límites. Ella ni siquiera lo pudo comprender. Eso la asustó mucho. La noche anterior fue un accidente, y él dijo que lo lamentaba. ¿Pero sería siempre un accidente? ¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaría para que finalmente la lastimara a ella y también a su bebé?

Él se estaba ahogando cada vez más en su propia oscuridad.

Por primera vez, ella _verdaderamente_ tenía miedo por su vida, por la vida de su bebé.

Ella le tenía miedo a _él_.

Estaban en esta constante batalla de tira y afloja, y nadie estaba ganando. Ninguno de los dos podía soltarse, aunque existiera el hecho de que sus manos estuvieran sangrando alrededor de la cuerda.

Y fue demasiado.

Estaban en lados opuestos. Y él se iba cada vez más a su lado de la oscuridad.

Ella besó la parte superior de la cabeza de Cepheus antes de llevarlo suavemente con ella a la enorme cama de dos plazas. Le sonrió, olvidando sus preocupaciones por un momento, mientras su pequeño ángel esforzaba por sostenerse con los codos y la barriga mientras buscaba su rostro familiar, estirando temblorosamente la cabeza para mirarla. Su cabello era ingobernable debido a como había dormido, haciéndolo lucir como un pequeño sol, un dulce querubín, con sus cabellos rubios y dorados pegados en todas direcciones.

Era obvio lo mucho que le encantaba ver a su mami, con sus ojos redondos y vidriosos, siempre llenos de asombro y veneración. Gorgoteaba sonidos incoherentes mientras acariciaba y agitaba las suaves sábanas de la cama que lo hacían tambalearse inestable sobre su estómago.

—¿Quieres jugar con mamá? ¿Eh? —dijo ella mientras lo levantaba y lo colocaba de espaldas para hacerle cosquillas con delicadeza. Su pequeño ángel chilló y rió alegremente. Era el sonido más hermoso del mundo.

Y esos meros sonidos...

Su risa

Su sonrisa.

La llevó a su era una vez.

Más allá de las lágrimas, las sábanas de la batalla silenciosa, los resentimientos, el orgullo y el aislamiento...

… de regreso a su verano juntos.

" _Ah, ja, ja, ¡ahora! ¿Quién viene aquí_ _  
_ _Envuelto en flores de oro_ _  
_ _Pequeños rizos enredados de verde_ _  
_ _balanceándose alegremente en el medio?"_

 _La pequeña Hermione cantó y se rió alegremente mientras arrancaba uno de los cientos de dientes de león silvestres que brotaban de la gran pradera._

 _Estaba con Draco, su muy mejor amigo, en su lugar secreto lleno de esos molestos dientes de león que tanto le encantaba. Acababa de robar de forma clandestina la escoba de Adrian, que estaba al lado de su armario para que Draco pudiera enseñarle a volar, o más probable a flotar un poco, ya que tenía mucho miedo de estar demasiado lejos del suelo._

 _Su madre se volvería loca si alguna vez supiera esto. Pero este era el secreto de Draco y ella, protegido por una promesa de meñique muy poderosa._

 _"¡Bonita_ _muestra de la primavera!_ _  
_ _¡Escuchamos cantar a los pájaros azules!_ _  
_ _Cuando podemos ver a las niñas,_ _  
_ _cubiertas con rizos de diente de león"._

 _Ella continuó cantando mientras arrancaba algunas flores de diente de león y soplaba cientos de_ _flósculos_ _y semillas más pequeñas para dispersarse en las corrientes de aire._

 _Algunas de las pequeñas_ _florecillas_ _suaves flotaban y caían sobre su cabello rubio, pegándose a ellas, haciéndolo brillar con pequeños pétalos blancos de algodón a través de los rayos amarillos de la luz del sol._

— _Pareces un ángel, Draco —le sonrió alegremente._

— _Eso es gracioso. Madre siempre dice que soy un pequeño demonio feo cada vez que se enoja con Padre. Ella dice que soy el hijo de mi padre, que soy un engendro del diablo aunque no entiendo realmente lo que eso significa —Draco dijo mientras se encogía de hombros, quitándose de su cabello las diminutas flores del diente de león que Hermione había soplado._

— _No puedes ser un demonio. No eres malo —ella frunció el ceño; absolutamente desconcertada por el hecho de cómo la señora Malfoy pudo haberle dicho eso a Draco._

— _¿Cómo lo sabes? Me odiaste cuando me viste con esos peces con lo que estaba jugando en el estanque. Incluso me preguntaste si los mataría._

— _¿Entonces realmente los habrías matado? —Ella preguntó._

— _Probablemente —él se encogió de hombros._

— _No, no lo habrías hecho —dijo ella con decisión._

— _¿Cómo siquiera sabes eso? No eres yo —señaló Draco._

— _Sólo querías que viera que realmente ibas a matarlos porque no querías que me gustaras. Porque querías jugar solo —le dijo asertivamente, realmente convencida de que lo que estaba diciendo era verdad. —Nana Demelza dijo…_

—… _que s_ _i una mala persona hiciera algo malo, nunca se lo admitiría a nadie más. Y si una buena persona intenta ser malo, trataría de dejar que las otras personas vieran que hizo algo malo; aunque no lo haya hecho —continuó Draco por ella, recordando la primera vez que se conocieron en el estanque._

 _Hermione se rió —.Tienes una memoria increíble._

— _Porque hasta ahora, no puedo entender realmente lo que dijiste,— Draco frunció el ceño, también riéndose un poco mientras se rascaba la cabeza. —¿Pero habrías huido si los hubiera matado? —le preguntó con interés._

— _No_ — _ella negó con la cabeza —, porque de todos modos no lo habrías hecho._

— _¿Y si lo hiciera? —Él la desafió._

 _Ella sonrió mientras escogía una pequeña florecilla que le quedaba en el pelo —.Entonces simplemente no serías tú._

— _¿Quién soy "yo", entonces?_

— _Tú eres Draco. No eres cruel o mezquino. Simplemente no lo ves todavía. No puedes ser cruel, incluso si estás tratando de que la gente crea lo que dijo el Sr. Malfoy. Verás, es por eso que eres mi amigo. Porque no dañaste esos peces_ _desde un principio_ _... porque no pudiste._

Hermione miró de cerca al pequeño Cepheus. Recorriendo con sus dedos su piel pálida, sin manchas, suave, sabía que Draco se veía exactamente así cuando era bebé... feliz, inocente, libre...

Cuando ella estaba en Beauxbatons, sus amigas siempre le decían lo mucho que todo el mundo se convertía en amigos de ella porque parecía que siempre veía lo bueno en todas las personas. Casi todas las personas se hacían amigos de ella y tenían su confianza, incluso aquellas que eran demasiado engreídas o demasiado orgullosas para acercarse.

Le preguntaban cómo lo había hecho, entablar amistad y ganarse el favor de todos en cualquier habitación en la que estaba. A menudo se le pedía el secreto para obtener una personalidad tan agradable. Pero realmente no tenía ninguno.

A ella le encantaba mirar a una persona e imaginarse cómo se veían cuando eran niños, cuando eran bebés y cómo se habían convertido en la persona que eran ahora, cada historia, cada experiencia, cada sonrisa y llanto, al igual que la del pequeño y dulce Cepheus.

Una vez conoció a una bravucona en su escuela de antes. Ella era mayor. Su nombre era Mallory. Era temida por todos, no tenía amigos, hablaban mal de ella cuando estaba de espalda, pero se mostraban abiertamente atemorizados cuando ella los enfrentaba.

Todos pensaban en ella como nada más que una peleona, alguien a quien odiaban en secreto y temían abiertamente, hasta que Hermione la vio en un rincón de la biblioteca... llorando.

Cuando Hermione la miró bien, ella se transformó en una niña pequeña e inocente. En ese momento, Hermione se dio cuenta de que una vez Mallory había sido un pequeña, que no hizo nada más que desear el amor de su madre. Pero de alguna manera, ella no pudo obtenerlo... porque fue un error desde el principio. A Hermione le tomó meses ganarse su confianza, hasta que un día, en el mismo lugar de la biblioteca, Mallory le dijo la razón detrás de su nombre. Mallory significa "mala suerte". Su propia madre la había llamado así... su madre que había sido violada a los quince años.

El pequeño Cepheus chilló y se rió juguetonamente mientras agarraba el dobladillo de su camisón, casi poniéndolo en su boca antes de que ella apartara suavemente su manito y la mantuviera en su lugar, haciéndole cerrar los dedos sobre su dedo.

Él sostuvo su dedo como si su mano estuviera permanentemente pegada a la de ella. El pequeño Cepheus estaba tan feliz de estar cerca de ella, abrazándola. Siempre era feliz, siempre riendo, siempre jugando. Pero, por otra parte, ¿no lo hacen todos los bebés? Hasta que crecen y se dan cuenta, de una manera u otra, que se van a lastimar y lo experimentarán en tan alto grado, que olvidarán cómo reírse de nuevo.

—Haré todo, bebé, _todo_ para protegerte de este mundo —susurró ella antes de besarlo de nuevo —. Nunca permitiré que nadie te impida reír. Nunca permitiré que nadie arruine tu bonita sonrisa.

 _Tal como lo hicieron con Mallory y Draco._

Draco.

¿Dónde estaba él?

Ya no estaba allí a su lado cuando ella se despertó. No sabía si era una ventaja o no, si quería que él ya no estuviera aquí, o si la dejaba absolutamente desgraciada en una cama tan fría y vacía.

Pero ella ya no sabía qué sentir. Nada era realmente estable en su mente en este momento. Todo había sido un desorden increíble desde que su corazón comenzó a dominarla.

Sus emociones habían sido tan confusas que incluso afectaban a sus sentidos.

Y en ese momento estaba escuchando una explosión desde el exterior...

Casi pensó que no era real, que de alguna manera era una pequeña sombra de sus pesadillas de todas las noches. Pero luego volvió a suceder y ella tuvo que abrazar a Cepheus cuando comenzó a llorar debido al ruido aterrador.

Ella intentó calmarlo mientras se levantaba y saltó a la galería para ver qué estaba pasando. Sin embargo, cuando giró el picaporte de la puerta de vidrio que lo separaba, estaba fuertemente cerrada.

Parecía que Draco lo había cerrado a propósito antes de irse.

Ella corrió la cortina a un lado para ver qué estaba sucediendo afuera. Su corazón se hundió en su garganta cuando divisó lo que parecía ser un ejército de magos, lanzando hechizos en los terrenos para romper las barreras protectoras que rodeaban la mansión. Estaban apuntando a un lugar determinado, ya que habían encontrado un agujero para irrumpir... sus túnicas eran demasiado conocidas y sus máscaras eran muy memorables.

Ella lo había visto demasiadas veces antes. De hecho, había estado viviendo con alguien que tenía una.

Porque el ejército que rompía las barreras protectoras no era de la Orden.

Eran _Mortífagos_.

Y con precisión militar ante su realización, la puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrando a Theo muy demacrado y nervioso. Se veía muy preocupado, nada característico a él. —¡Hermione! ¡Lleva a Cepheus contigo! ¡Tenemos que irnos _ahora_!

—¿Q-Qué está pasando, Theo?

—No hay tiempo para explicar. Tenemos que irnos antes de que finalmente entren —dijo con urgencia mientras se quitaba la capa para cubrir su cuerpo, con el pequeño Cepheus todavía llorando y gimiendo en sus brazos.

—¿P-por qué los Mortífagos están rompiendo las barreras, Theo? ¿Y dónde está Draco? No entiendo. ¿No se supone que están bajo sus órdenes? —Ella suplicó. —¿Y a dónde me llevas? ¿Qué…?

—¡No tenemos tiempo! —Theo gritó con los dientes apretados mientras la llevaba con él a través del vestíbulo.

—Sostén a Cepheus con fuerza —susurró antes de tirar de ella de manera protectora mientras se aferraba a un objeto que parecía un tintero vacío.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sintió como si un gancho invisible en algún lugar detrás de ella la tirara por el aire.

Y antes de darse cuenta, estaba fuera de la mansión y dentro de la casa de la familia Weasley... la sede de la Orden, excepto que estaba vacía.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, se quedó muda y sin poder moverse, mirando aturdida la sala cálida y agradable con varios sofás y sillones. La vieja chimenea grande brillaba de color rojo, las escaleras y toda la sala de estar que solía estar tan llena de gente estaba desocupada, llevándola de regreso a la misma época en que la había bajado y declaró que iba a aceptar la posición de ser un espía para la Orden.

Todo había sido diferente después de eso. Parecía que ella había estado viviendo en otro mundo, en otro momento, mientras estaba en la mansión Malfoy. Demasiadas cosas habían sucedido. Y se había preguntado últimamente, si había cumplido con su propósito, o si ser una espía era la verdadera razón por la que ella se ofreció como voluntaria; cuando de hecho, había dejado de hacer su trabajo cuando Snape comenzó a no pedírselo más.

Pero aun así, no podía creerlo. Por primera vez, en casi dos años... era _libre_.

Era como despertarse de una hermosa pesadilla.

Y siendo verdaderamente honesta no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

—¡Oh! ¡Gracias a Dios que lo lograron! —Molly Weasley, una mujer pequeña y regordeta a quien Hermione reconoció como la madre de Ginny, emergió de las escaleras para abrazar a Hermione.

Culpa.

Tal vez esa era la emoción que había estado buscando sentir.

—Oh, Dios... Hermione... así que es verdad. Este es tu hijo con el joven Malfoy —dijo la Sra. Weasley mientras tomaba a Cepheus en sus brazos.

Hermione frunció los labios mientras miraba hacia abajo, temblando increíblemente, era ridículo. No sabía qué decir, incluso como reaccionar. Supuso que estaba avergonzada porque era la madre de Ginny, y ella no había cumplido con su promesa de vengar a su única hija. En cambio, había hecho lo contrario y tuvo un hijo con un asesino.

No, ella no estaba avergonzada de Cepheus. Ella _nunca_ se avergonzaría de su pequeño ángel.

Estaba avergonzada de las circunstancias y de su pecado de omisión en el proceso.

Pero entonces, había algo dentro de los cálidos ojos marrones de la mujer mayor que la atraparon.

La señora Weasley estaba besando al pequeño Cepheus, meciéndolo de lado a lado como si fuera su propio hijo. Ella era tan buena para manejar a los niños, que incluso si Cepheus odiaba a los extraños, ella lograba calmarlo. Hermione supuso que era porque tenía siete hijos...uno de ellos muerto.

De nuevo la culpa seguía persistiendo.

Pero la señora Weasley no estaba enojada. Ni siquiera le disgustaba el hecho de que estuviera sosteniendo un hijo de Draco Malfoy, el mismo hombre al que debían matar, el hombre que había arruinado sus vidas.

Hasta que asimiló la situación...

—¿T-Theo? ¿Cómo conseguiste sacarnos de la mansión?

—A través de un Traslador. Teniamos que irnos. Todo estaba saliéndose de control y...

—Draco nunca falla en asegurar las barreras, Theo. _Nada_ , ni siquiera un traslador puede funcionar adentro —ella estaba literalmente temblando. La sala era bastante cálida, pero estaba temblando por completo, sentía como si una fiebre aumentara dentro de ella.

—No si es él que lo hechizó como excepción —le dijo Theo en voz baja.

—¿Q-qué quieres decir?

—Él es uno de nosotros —Ambos miraron a su alrededor y encontraron de quien era la voz. Hermione estaba segura de que estaba a punto de perder cualquier sentido de la percepción cuando vio a la persona en la puerta.

—¡A-Adrian! —Tenía la boca abierta temporalmente antes de correr y abrazar a su hermano mayor con tanta fuerza que estaba segura de que casi lo había derribado. —¡Oh, Adrian!

Ver a Adrian la dejó increíblemente inquieta. Le recordó una parte de su infancia, de cómo ella se reía y él la levantaba del suelo para hacerla girar.

—Adrian, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿Papá y mamá? ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué…?

Le tomó un milisegundo antes de que las últimas palabras de Adrian volvieran a ella.

 _Él es uno de nosotros._

¿Realmente lo escuchó bien?

¿Estaban sus sentidos jugando con ella otra vez?

Pero había sido tan qué hizo eco en sus nervios acústicos como un gong resonante.

—¿Q-qué quieres decir? —Ella sintió que su voz temblaba. Le dolía la cabeza y todavía podía sentir esa leve náusea de su viaje repentino por Traslador. Ser prisionera dentro de una mansión durante casi dos años no le hizo bien a su sistema oxidado.

—Deja que Draco explique eso, —le dijo Adrian antes de sacar algo de su bolsillo. Era una carta, cuidadosamente doblada sin un sobre —.Nos ha estado ayudando por más de un año, Hermione.

Ella se quedó sin palabras. ¿Más de un año? Exactamente en el momento en que había concebido a Cepheus, exactamente en el momento en que Theo fue aceptado en la alianza, exactamente en el momento en que Snape dejó de pedirle detalles sobre las misiones de Draco...

— _Solo quédate, muchacha. No hagas nada tonto y... quédate. Es todo lo que se te pide._

— _Profesor, si puede honestamente decirme qué está pasando, entonces tal vez pueda..._

— _Sólo quédate._

Su cabeza daba vueltas por la sensación de gravedad perdida en el aire, casi tropezó. Podía sentir sus manos buscando inestablemente el calor de su bebé. Cepheus todavía yacía cómodamente sobre el pecho de la señora Weasley, pero luego se movió y buscó el rostro de su mamá cuando sintió que ella lo tocaba.

Como si supiera, Cepheus luchó por salir del agarre de la mujer mayor para volver con su madre. Era como si supiera que mamá lo necesitaba. Eso la hizo llorar mientras lo tomaba y lo abrazaba cálidamente.

—Cuando éramos más jóvenes, tiré todas las cartas que Draco te envió y las cartas que le enviaste. Lamento mucho haber hecho eso hasta el día de hoy —le dijo Adrian mientras tocaba la carta que tenía en su mano —.Y siento que entregarte esta única carta de alguna manera puede expiar mis pecados. Y le agradezco a él que me haya permitido hacerlo, que volvió confiar en mí para que la guarde y te la entregue una vez que estuvieran a salvo aquí…

Tomó toda la energía convocada en el mundo y el calor de Cepheus para alcanzar la carta. No quería soltar a Cepheus, por lo que Theo y la señora Weasley la llevaron a sentarse en el sofá, con el bebé todavía tendido sobre su hombro, agarrándole el cabello con sus pequeños dedos como para calmarla.

—Él quiere que lo leas, cuando llegue el momento adecuado, cuando estés a salvo aquí. Pero luego, todo se les fue de las manos. Quería mantenerte a salvo adentro de la mansión por más tiempo, pero parece que ya no pudo hacerlo. Quería explicarte, pero no podía dejar que supieras. Te podrían haber matado hace meses si no fuera por el secreto de los escudos protectores. Tu desconocimiento de todo te salvó la vida y la de tu bebé. Lo mantuvo todo en secreto porque no quería que te involucraras y estuvieras en problemas —le dijo Theo a su lado, con las manos todavía dentro de los bolsillos.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, llorando y riendo al mismo tiempo. Parecía como si estuviera loca.

— _En verdad te encanta escuchar a escondidas, ¿no es así, Princesa?_ _No he podido evitar notar que de alguna manera se ha convertido en tu pasatiempo —él sonrió mientras la besaba. Sonaba divertido._

— _Te estoy haciendo una pregunta, Draco —dijo ella con desdén mientras le apartaba la mano._

— _Está bien, y… ¿si en cambio te hago yo una pregunta? —él sonrió —Sobre una fabula…_

 _Ella no respondió, así que él continuó —De los tres hermanos de la familia Peverell de las Reliquias de la Muerte, ¿quién preferirías ser?_

— _¿Por qué me estás preguntando eso?_

— _¿Por qué no me contestas?_

— _Es que…_

— _Es una simple pregunta._

— _La respuesta es obvia, ¿no es así? El tercer hermano, Ignotus Peverell, por supuesto —suspiró, molesta. —Él fue el más sabio en escoger esa capa._

— _Supongo que sí —Draco susurró antes de tomarla de la cintura para abrazarla —.Él no es tan estúpido como su hermano Cadmus, ¿cierto?_

...

 _"Mientras tanto, el segundo hermano volvió a su casa, donde vivía solo._

 _Allí sacó la piedra que tenía el poder de resucitar a los muertos y la giró tres veces en su mano._

 _Para su regocijo, la figura de la chica con la que había esperado casarse, antes de su muerte prematura, apareció inmediatamente ante él._

 _Pero pronto se puso triste y fría, separada de él como por un velo._

 _A pesar de que había regresado al mundo mortal, no pertenecía realmente allí y sufría._

 _Finalmente, el segundo hermano, enloquecido y sin esperanzas, se suicidó para unirse verdaderamente a ella._

 _Y así la muerte tomó al segundo hermano por su cuenta._

...

Estúpido Cadmus.

Estúpido Draco.

Estúpido, estúpido muchacho.

Pero después de todo, debajo de la mentira, más allá de los fragmentos de sangre violenta, en verdad siempre sería solo el niño junto al estanque.

Su pequeño Draco...

Sus ojos estaban borrosos cuando abrió la carta con manos temblorosas.

La fecha mencionada era el 4 de junio de 1998. Él debió haber escrito esto la noche anterior. Antes de que se fuera. Antes de su cumpleaños.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Draco —susurró ella, recordando sus platos favoritos que quería prepararle para este día, pero ahora ya no podía hacerlo.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, respiró hondo y abrió la carta.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** **Canción para los capítulos 44 y 45: "Porcelain Heart" de BarlowGirl (siempre me ha gustado tanto esta canción. Creo que hubo un momento en que la escuché y no hice más que llorar).**

 **El siguiente capítulo solo tratará sobre la carta, que es increíblemente larga para que entre en un capítulo, así que esto sirve como nota de mi autor para ambos.**

 **Muchas gracias por el apoyo, chicas**


	45. Querida Hermione

**Disclaimer:** **Ninguno de los personajes, del mundo de Harry Potter, me pertenecen. Todos pertenecen a JK Rowling. La trama es de BelleOfSummer.**

 **Esté capitulo fue beteado por HunterLight Araiza.**

* * *

" **Almost Perfect, Almost Yours"**

 **Capítulo** **XLV**

 **"Querida Hermione"**

 **(La carta de Draco para Hermione)**

4 de junio de 1998

Querida Hermione:

Mientras escribo esta carta, te estoy viendo dormir. Te ves tan tranquila, tan quieta. De alguna manera, te has dormido mientras llorabas. He limpiado tus lágrimas pero no es suficiente. Siempre odio cuando lloras. Siempre odio cuando vamos a la cama sin arreglarnos después de una pelea. De todos modos, es mi culpa. Y voy a aprovechar esta oportunidad para decir que lo lamento. Mi intención no era lastimarte. No quería lastimarte.

Me pregunto qué estarás soñando. Te ves tan apacible, tan hermosa, tan perfecta, con la luz amarilla de nuestra lámpara de aceite deslizándose a lo largo de tus largas pestañas, como polvos de hadas esparcidos por la luz de la luna. Tu cabello se ve como si estuvieran brillando por las llamas, hermosas llamas.

Y ahora mismo, todo lo que puedo pensar es en que te amo. Te amo incluso más que ayer, y te amaré más cada segundo que pase.

Y lamento que al hacerlo continúe lastimándote. Simplemente no puedo hacer nada bien. Soy un desastre. Supongo que matar gente puede llevarte a eso. No sé cómo mejorar las cosas. No sé cómo huir de ello. Pero quiero hacerlo, ¿sabes? Quiero dejarlo todo. Quiero ser un mejor hombre, para ti, para nuestro hijo, para nuestra familia.

Espero que estés soñando con cosas hermosas, con recuerdos hermosos, que estés soñando conmigo, con Cepheus, con nosotros. Espero que no sea con nuestra pelea. Espero que no me odies tanto como para siquiera considerarme dentro de una pesadilla. Espero que estés durmiendo bien, soñando con la hermosa constelación de Cepheus que vimos antes de que arruinara todo.

En el momento que estés leyendo esto, es posible que ya no esté allí, estaré luchando por la causa correcta, retractándome en todo lo que hice y haciendo lo que pueda para compensarte. No soy perfecto, lo sé pero lo siento. En verdad lo siento.

Soy un hombre orgulloso y estoy muy avergonzado de decirte esto, pero sé que estaba equivocado. Si hay alguien que arruinó todo, entonces soy yo.

He hecho mucho mal para que incluso consideres perdonarme. No te culparé por eso porque no puedo. Cuando era pequeño, pensé que era dueño del mundo. Obtenía todo lo que quería y estaba orgulloso de eso. Pero entonces, viniste tú y lo cambiaste todo.

Eras la pequeña hada que encontré y atrapé en ese jardín. Eras tan hermosa incluso desde ese momento. Todavía puedo recordar ese sentimiento de culpa cuando me miraste mientras torturaba esa pequeña carpa. Tienes los ojos más hermosos, tan inquietantes; y aun así, tan hermosos. Eran tan cálidos, tan inocentes. Me di cuenta de que no quería que esos ojos me odiaran.

Todavía puedo recordar la forma en que te veías con tu vestido blanco. Todavía puedo recordar incluso ese pequeño narciso que se suponía que debía tirar. No significó nada para mí, pero cuando te lo di, de repente significó mucho más que una flor amarilla.

Fuiste la niña que me preguntó si quería matar esos peces y te dije que sí, pero no me creíste. Me dijiste que si una persona mala hizo algo malo, nunca se lo admitirá a nadie. Me dijiste que era bueno, yo solo quería que me vieran como una mala persona. Nunca entenderé eso. Ni siquiera sé lo que soy. Pero supongo que siempre ves lo bueno en todos. Supongo que siempre has sido mi salvación, mi ángel.

Y hoy, quizás, aunque sea un poco; finalmente entiendo lo que significaba.

Tú eres mi tierna flor, la luz contra mi soledad.

Eras la niña que bailaba tan hermoso. Me enseñaste cómo beber néctar de esas pequeñas flores, ardiendo a lo largo de los bosques. Me enseñaste cómo hacer pactos de meñique. Me enseñaste los mejores lugares para esconderse para nuestros juegos de escondite. Me encanto cada segundo que estuviste a mis espaldas cuando te llevaba a caballito.

Me encantaba la forma en que nos tomamos de las manos, e incluso si estuvieran un poco sudorosas, me encanta que era lo que menos nos importaba. Me encantaba correr bajo la lluvia contigo, y cuando nos escabullimos a escondidas a nuestro prado secreto lleno de esos molestos dientes de león que adorábamos. Robabas la escoba de tu hermano para que te enseñara a volar conmigo porque tu madre no te dejaba. Cuando corrías con esos pétalos de diente de león que volaban por la brisa, te veías como la hada más hermosa y quería que fueras mía.

Me encantaba cómo me curabas y me decías que todo iba a estar bien. Me encantaba cuando leíamos cuentos juntos, y me dormía en tu regazo, con tus suaves dedos recorriendo mi cabello, calmándome para dormir.

Me encantaba cómo me abrazabas cada vez que aparecían esas tormentas fuera de tu ventana. Me hacías sentir como el niño más fuerte y valiente del mundo.

Le enseñaste a ese niño desaliñado cómo ser valiente. Le enseñaste como ser finalmente feliz. Él te debe demasiado. Yo te debo demasiado.

Fue un hermoso verano. Fue el mejor momento de mi vida.

Éramos tan pequeños. Éramos tan libres. Pero te amé, incluso desde ese momento.

Para cuando te besé por primera vez, estaba muy seguro de que me casaría contigo.

Cuando tu hermano escondió nuestras cartas y mintió sobre que estabas comprometida con otra persona, me sentí devastado. Pero nunca dejé de tener esperanza. Simplemente no podía aunque quisiera. Estabas tan hermosa cuando bailaste y flotaste en el Gran Comedor. Todavía puedo recordarlo como si hubiera ocurrido ayer, cuando te vi siendo toda una señorita. Eras tan hermosa como el hada que atrapé en ese jardín, si es posible, aún más. Todo se detuvo, como si estuviéramos en un escenario vacío, y te miraba solo a ti, y tú me mirabas a mí.

Fui el hombre más feliz cuando te besé por primera vez después de todos esos años. Fue tan reservado como nuestro primer beso en el jardín, pero fue tan especial. Estábamos bajo la noche estrellada de ese frío noviembre justo afuera del carruaje azul pastel de tu colegio atado a esos caballos blancos con alas que estaban dormidos. Te esperé durante horas, conteniendo el aliento, pensando que no aparecerías. Pero cuando lo hiciste, todo simplemente desapareció.

Tienes los labios más suaves y el aroma más hermoso y adictivo. Eres la chica de mis sueños. Eres mi princesa. No cambiaría ese sentimiento por nada del mundo.

Esa noche, cuando miré hacia arriba y vi las estrellas formadas, supe que nunca jamás te dejaría ir.

Me mató cuando te metiste en problemas esa noche con mis compañeras de Slytherin. Estaba tan asustado de perderte. Simplemente no sabías lo nervioso que estaba cuando te encontré dentro de esa choza vacía, llorando y gritando mi nombre. Sólo tenía que protegerte. Sólo quería hacerles saber que nunca más te lastimarían, por eso hice lo que hice. Estabas tan enojado conmigo, lo comprendo, pero debes saber que no me arrepiento de eso, Princesa. Se han metido con la persona equivocada. Se lo merecían. Pero lamento que te haya hecho daño en el proceso.

Sé que no soy la persona más pura del mundo, pero hice todo eso porque te amo mucho. Durante los momentos en que estabas enojada conmigo, fui yo quien colocó ese jugo de tentáculo venenoso en la bolsa de Theo. Todos pensaron que fue un accidente, pero en realidad no lo fue. Simplemente no quería que te llevara al Baile de Navidad. Incluso en esos tiempos inocentes, sabía que él ya te quería. Pero simplemente no podía tenerte, nadie podía. Porque eres mía.

También fui yo quien colocó esa poción de manegro en el jugo de calabaza de Weasley, y lo mismo sucedió con la ingesta de Amortentia de Viktor Krum. Bueno, al menos el último alegro la noche de Milicent Bulstrode, pero aún así, realmente lo siento.

Pero fuiste y siempre serás mía. Fuiste la única que me hizo seguir durante mis meses de entrenamiento y tortura con Voldemort. Si no fuera por ti, probablemente me hubiera dado por vencido y habría muerto en ese momento. Pero quería verte de nuevo. Necesitaba verte de nuevo.

El recuerdo de tu sonrisa me salvó la vida. Viví porque quería regresar y verte sonreír de nuevo.

Cuando volví y me dijeron la verdad sobre tu sangre, estaba más que destrozado. No voy a mentir me sentí muy confundido en ese momento de lo que haría, pero debes saber que nunca dejé de amarte. Por favor tienes que saber que no pude hacerlo. Tienes que saber sin importar lo que, te he amado y siempre lo haré.

Lamento haberme convertido en un cobarde. Lamento no haberte defendido. Toda mi vida, fui entrenado para odiar tu raza. Me dijeron mentiras y las creí. Lo siento mucho amor Pero esa vez, simplemente no pude aceptarlo, no pude aceptarte y no pude aceptar lo que tu sangre le haría a nosotros. No podía mirarte directamente a los ojos, porque no quería creerlo.

He matado a hijos de muggles durante ese tiempo, y esos asesinatos masivos que se realizaron con Voldemort volvieron a mi mente cuando te miré. Y no podía soportar pensar que alguna vez podría hacerte daño, mi princesa, porque simplemente no podía. Quería lastimar a cualquiera, incluso a mí mismo, pero no podía lastimarte a ti. No podía tocarte. No podía mirarte. Estaba demasiado asustado

Nunca te odié, solo odié lo que pasó. No podía hacer nada. Tenía demasiado miedo de poder matarte con tan solo tocarte. Tal vez odié las circunstancias, tal vez odié tu sangre, tal vez odié la raza de la que provenías, pero nunca te odié. Por favor, no creas que lo hice.

Durante ese tiempo, cuando Padma Patil no pudo asistir a sus rondas contigo, estaba preocupado por ti. Pansy quería que patrullaras tu lado del corredor sola. Insistí contra eso porque no quería que te dejaran sin compañera. Pero te fuiste y yo tuve que correr detrás de ti. Dejé a Pansy sola por ti. Ella estaba muerta de miedo mientras gritaba por mí. Pero no podía mirar hacia atrás. Tenía que correr detrás de ti. Al día siguiente, ella rompió conmigo, pero no me importó nada. No pude dejarte ahí, sola. Necesitaba ver que estabas bien. Esa fue la primera vez que te vi a ti y a Theo juntos.

Desde entonces comencé a seguirte. Me escondí detrás de un árbol y te observé con Ginny Weasley en el lago de Hogwarts. Estabas tan hermosa, sumergiendo los pies en el agua. Me recordó a nuestros veranos juntos. Me recordó a cómo éramos entonces. Me recordó cuánto eras mía. No sabías cuánto me dolía el corazón por la agonía de no estar contigo.

Estaba tan confundido, tan en conflicto, tan desconcertado de cómo alguien como tú podía ser tan hermosa con esa sangre sucia que todos decían que tenías.

Escuché cómo le dijiste que tal vez realmente no te amaba, que tal vez solo pensé que sí. Quería encontrarme contigo y decirte lo equivocada que estabas. Pero no podía hacerlo. Tenía miedo de ti, de tu sangre, de mi sangre, de lo que significaba, de todo. Éramos totalmente contrarios el uno para el otro y era un cobarde creer en eso. Lamento haber estado demasiado ciego para ver algo. Lamento haber desechado mis sentimientos por una creencia que nunca verdaderamente existió.

Lamento no haber luchado por ti.

Pero entonces, Theo tuvo que hacer esa locura de coquetear contigo y besar tu mano en la biblioteca. Quería matarlo en ese momento. Eres mía. Aunque no pudiera tenerte, sabía que todavía eras mía. Y odie que ni siquiera lo detuvieras. Odie que ni siquiera yo pudiera detenerlo.

Odie que nadie lo hiciera.

Estaba herido y quería lastimarte igual que tú me heriste.

Estaba muy en conflicto con todo. Voldemort me había dado un ultimátum. Era mi vida, la vida de mis padres y la tuya contra la de Dumbledore. Y luego te vi divertirte con Theo. Perdí la cabeza. Tomé a Hestia Carrow y la follé contra la pared. A ella no pareció importarle, y quería sacar todas mis frustraciones con ella.

Cuando nos viste juntos, admito que estaba morbosamente feliz. Porque había cumplido con mi tarea de lastimarte, de ponerte celosa, de hacerte llorar por mi culpa y no por la de nadie más.

Era egoísta y quería tu atención.

Quería tu emoción.

Quería que te centraras solamente en mí.

Quería que lloraras por mí.

Quería todo de ti.

Pero mi alegría solo duró un rato. Estuve increíblemente solo después de eso. La culpa casi me había matado. Tus lágrimas me atormentaron tanto que casi me mato.

Después de que le grité a Hestia que se largara, me agaché en el suelo, llorando cobardemente. Lloré por mi estado patético. Lloré por el desastre en el que estaba. Lloré porque todavía te quería mucho y eso me mataba en vida.

Me di cuenta de que no quería lastimarte. Pero luego me di cuenta de que era demasiado tarde para pensar en eso, entonces lloré con más fuerza.

Yo era vil, mi princesa. Era malvado. Ni siquiera te merezco, pero te quiero con locura. Al menos debes saber eso. Estaba loco, pero era porque en verdad te amo.

Una vez te dije que nunca te dejaría ir, que tendría que matar antes de que eso suceda, así que hice lo que pude. No estoy exactamente orgulloso de ello, pero tampoco me retractaré.

Pero todo se me fue de las manos y lo lamento, princesa. Siento que tu mejor amiga haya muerto. Sé que la amabas y te sentiste profundamente herida cuando ella falleció. Sé que me culpas por eso y lo siento mucho. Si pudiera recuperar su vida para hacerte feliz, realmente lo haría.

Siendo sincero pensé que era suficiente, ¿sabes? Pensé que podría hacerte feliz. Pensé que podríamos estar juntos y ser felices como estaban todas las cosas. Pero estaba equivocado.

Esa noche, durante el baile de Montague, Theo apareció de la nada y fue a hablar conmigo. Mi primer instinto fue querer matarlo, sabía que estaba ayudando a la Orden. Pero entonces, él me habló de ti...

Me pidió que te llevara de vuelta con él. Me dijo que si realmente te amara, ayudaría a la Orden y te daría un futuro mejor. En aquel momento quise matarlo, entregarlo a mis Mortífagos y dejar que lo torturen hasta la muerte. Pero él me cuestionó mi amor por ti. Nadie podría cuestionarlo o dudarlo. Nadie podría morir pensando que no te amo.

Pero él lo hizo, y simplemente no pude matarlo por eso. Me desafió a que se lo demuestre, que pruebe lo mucho que te amo, que tan lejos podría llegar para demostrarlo. Me pidió que lo pensara, y que volviera a él cuando finalmente me diera cuenta de lo que tú seriamente significabas para mí.

Lo eché, pero no lo maté.

Estaba tan enojado con él.

¿No podía ver cuánto te amo?

¿Darle mi alma a Voldemort no había sido suficiente?

¿Cómo se atrevía a cuestionar mi amor por ti?

Estaba más que furioso. Estaba más que celoso. Él hablaba como si te amara mejor que yo. Estaba como loco. Sus palabras me golpearon como dagas envenenadas. Estaban girando, golpeándome en todos los ángulos, fue como un virus. No sabía qué me había pasado, pero sabía que solo necesitaba quedarme contigo, asegurarme de que pudieras ser mía de forma permanente. Ya estábamos casados pero no era suficiente para mí. Esa fue la razón por la que forcé a que te quedaras embarazada.

Pero cuando lo hice, todo se volvió en mi contra. Lloraste tanto que quise lastimarme por ello. Te dejé que me lastimaras físicamente porque sé que lo merecía. Pero sé que no fue suficiente.

Sé que te lastimé, pero el escuchar toda la extensión, escuchar por todo lo que pasaste, lo mucho que te había lastimado, lo mucho que te había arruinado y el saber cuánto daño había hecho acabó de matarme. .

Todo me mató en ese momento.

Fue cuando me di cuenta que no eras feliz y nunca lo serías si continuaba así. Y yo fui la causa de tu dolor. No merezco nada de ti en absoluto. Sólo merezco quemarme en el infierno. Me dijiste que era malvado. Me dijiste que era un monstruo. Tal vez lo soy.

Pero te amo.

Me dijiste que me odiabas. Me dolió tanto escuchar eso directamente de ti. No quería que me odiaras. Te amo demasiado.

Tus confesiones me golpearon como la mayor tempestad. Había sido demasiado. Odie oírte llorar dentro de nuestro baño. Incluso mi whisky no tenía sabor a nada cuando vertí casi todo su contenido en mi garganta. Quemó como el infierno, pero simplemente no pudo quemarme lo suficiente.

Estabas llorando mucho, y si bien no lo oíste, lloré contigo. Sentí tu dolor y me atormentó con una culpa infinita. Odio oírte llorar. Odio verte llorar. Odio cuando estás lastimada. Odio que seas tan vulnerable y yo sea la razón detrás de eso.

Cuando te saqué de la bañera y te llevé dormida a nuestra cama, sólo supe que necesitaba cambiarlo todo. Necesitaba pagar por todo. Necesitaba hacerte sonreír de nuevo y probarte cuánto te amo.

Desde ese momento había tomado mi decisión

Me convertí en un desertor. Fue entonces cuando comencé a unirme en secreto a la Orden, aceptando la oferta de Theo. Él fue aceptado fácilmente gracias a mí; de lo contrario podría haber muerto en el momento en que volvió a mostrar su rostro, pero desvié la atención de mis hombres.

Mi grupo me cuestionó mucho, pero yo era su líder. No pudieron hacer nada al respecto. A través de mis años de entrenamiento, aprendí la excelencia del arte de la Oclumancia y fue muy útil. Comencé a enviar información falsa al Señor Oscuro, así como formular nuevos planes, mejorándolos durante días, a semanas y a meses hasta que se convirtió en más de un año. No fue fácil, pero lo hice. Tenía que hacerlo.

Con la ayuda de mi padrino, formé una alianza secreta dentro de mi propio grupo. No todos estuvieron de acuerdo, así que improvisamos mediante una selección. Lo que significaba proteger a los que estaban con nosotros, persuadir e iluminar a los que estaban confundidos y matar a los que no tuvieron oportunidad. No fue una opción en absoluto; fue una necesidad, una estipulación.

No era una sorpresa lo mucho que mis tropas me valoraban y lo que podía hacer por ellos. Después de todo, eran todos como yo, habían sido entrenados y engañados para hacer lo que realmente no queríamos por el bien de nuestras familias y de nuestros padres ambiciosos.

Éramos lo que el Señor Oscuro llama "el futuro", la generación más joven de sus Mortífagos: más nuevos, más fuertes, más hambrientos, más codiciosos, más ambiciosos...

Y nos valoró lo suficiente como para no cuestionar nuestro motivo para la supremacía.

Blaise odiaba mi idea, odiaba a Theo, te odiaba a ti. Me dijo que mi amor podría costarnos a todos la vida, la vida de su novia Daphne, cuya familia vive con miedo, sirviendo al Señor Tenebroso, dándole recursos y provisiones a cambio de que él los dejara vivir.

Blaise casi salió de la alianza, sabiendo cuánto le costaría, cómo podría afectar a la familia de Daphne. Casi lo mato, casi me mata él. Pero era mi amigo y cuando nuestras varitas se enfrentaron, simplemente no pudimos hacerlo. Somos hermanos hasta el final, y ambos lo sabemos.

Si sobrevivimos a esto, si esta alianza puede aguantar un poco más, sé que podemos lograrlo. Le prometí a él que nunca lo arruinaríamos por su bien y el bien de su futura esposa. Puede que haya sido demasiado cruel contigo, pero es mi amigo, y sé que cuando llegue el peligro, te protegerá sin importar lo que pase conmigo.

Tal vez, te hayas dado cuenta de que los mortifagos que solían estar en la mansión ya no están allí, y si ya no te permitía que salieras a los terrenos, era porque mi mansión es el único lugar más seguro que puedo asignarle a ti y a mi hijo. Redoblé los guardias. Hemos extendido las barreras a su límite más alto. Hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcance para que ustedes puedan estar protegidos.

Hicimos que Voldemort creyera que estaba empezando mi propio régimen para él. La noticia se extendió como un reguero de pólvora y los otros grupos me odiaban por eso. Sin embargo, el Señor Tenebroso estaba impresionado de mi progreso y de la cantidad de reclutas que había adquirido, de cómo mi grupo se había vuelto más grande y más fuerte que los demás. Aunque la verdad, la mayoría de mis reclutas eran aquellos renegados que estaban en el bosque, algunos eran miembros del programa de radio pirata que cambiaban de ubicación o, a veces, de los espías enviados por el propio Potter para ayudarnos, incluido tu hermano.

Mantuve al Señor Oscuro satisfecho, alimentándolo con mentiras, con la ayuda de mis propios recuerdos falsos, y funcionó durante un tiempo.

Cementé la lealtad de Theo al grupo al contarle a Voldemort la información que la Orden sabía sobre el valor de los Horrocruxes y que estaban cazando para destruirlos a todos, con Theo como mi doble agente. Al parecer era verdad y Theo recibió un mayor equilibrio entre el clan de Voldemort por ello.

El monstruo confiaba demasiado en mí. Estaba preparando algo grande para mí. Pero el idiota no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que un aprendiz podía enfrentarse a su propio maestro.

Había noches en las que casi me desmayaba por abusar de mis poderes y capacidades, pero nunca me rendí. No cuando te veía con tu barriga de embarazada. Cuando llevabas a Cepheus, eras la criatura más hermosa en la que había puesto mis ojos. Siempre has sido hermosa. Siempre has sido la mujer más bella del mundo; pero cuando llevabas a mi hijo dentro de tu vientre, resplandecías eternamente.

A veces, me quedaba despierto hasta tarde por la noche, simplemente mirándote dormir. Tú eres la única que puede darme la sensación de paz en medio de esta guerra problemática. Te besaba a ti y a tu vientre. Me encantaba su calor en mis mejillas. Quería acariciar tu vientre para siempre. Sólo quería tenerte conmigo, siempre; para asegurarme de que nadie te lastime ni a ti ni a nuestro bebé.

Cuando diste a luz, fui el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

Cuando te vi alimentar a mi hijo la primera vez no podía sentirme más orgulloso de ti.

Él tiene mi cabello y el color de mis ojos, pero tiene tu sonrisa, tu belleza y yo estaba malditamente orgulloso. Te vi sostenerlo en tus brazos, cantándole canciones de cuna. Eras tan amable, tan hermosa, tan amorosa. Si cada madre en el mundo es como tú, entonces tal vez, viviríamos en un paraíso.

Para entonces sólo sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta. No pude rendirme por ti y por mi hijo. He estado trabajando en esto por tanto tiempo, Hermione... para ti, para nosotros. Casi muero en esos meses, pero moriría por ti feliz.

A pesar de la traición de Crabbe a mi grupo y mi ausencia en el interrogatorio cuando diste a luz, el favor de Voldemort todavía fue para mí. Crabbe se tomó la libertad de estar bajo la gracia de Voldemort delatándome. No había dejado la mansión durante una semana por eso. Blaise me había advertido que si lo hacía, me matarían, ya que sabía que algunos de los líderes dentro del círculo interno todavía me odiaban. Estaban increíblemente celosos de mi posición con el Señor Oscuro, y me aniquilarían ante la menor posibilidad que tuvieran.

Después de una semana, el Señor Tenebroso finalmente me convocó para contarle mi lado de la historia. El monstruo confiaba demasiado en el hecho de que él sabía todo de mí porque él me "creó", pero estaba equivocado. Ya me había preparado para el interrogatorio; había conjurado los recuerdos falsos apropiados para que él los mire.

Fueron horas de tortura mental. Mi cerebro dolía como el infierno. Hubo momentos en los que pensé que me moriría, que era posible que mi cabeza se partiera literalmente en dos, pero no fue así. Hice que pareciera que era Crabbe quien había conjurado sus propios recuerdos falsos para traicionarme y ocupar mi lugar dentro del círculo y no al revés. Y al final, lo creyó.

No sé cómo lo hice, ni siquiera podía creer que lo hubiera hecho. He estado expandiendo mi magia en esa área, pero no creí que pudiera ser el mejor oclumante, aunque mi padrino me había dicho una vez que tenía la capacidad de serlo.

Sinceramente, no sé cómo lo logré. Pero engañar al Señor Oscuro cerrando de manera decisiva algunas partes de mi mente y creando barreras indestructibles a su alrededor supongo que me convirtió en el mejor oclumante.

O simplemente fui jodidamente afortunado.

Pero solo quedo un poco de tiempo hasta que mi buena fortuna se acabó. Sin embargo, antes de que lo hiciera, estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible para aprovecharme de ello.

Y luego, finalmente saqué la lotería.

Voldemort me había dado la oportunidad de custodiar sus Horrocruxes, de buscarlos y mantenerlos a salvo; lo que significaba que me dio todas sus ubicaciones para poder reubicarlos nuevamente, para dispersarlos en áreas aún más mortales.

Confiaba tanto en mí que era enfermizo. Era como cuando empecé mi llamado régimen, él realmente creía que podía tener el potencial para ser su, me atrevería a decirlo, "hijo".

Era un bastardo loco, retorcido y enfermo. Pero supongo que la gente también me vio de esa manera. Enojado. Loco. Psicópata. Matar a gente que no conocía me convirtió en un monstruo así. Y lo odiaba. Incluso podría tener la razón lógica por la que confiaba demasiado en mí.

Pero, sin embargo, fue un gran avance para nuestros planes.

Esa fue la razón por la que me fui por tres meses. Lamento no habértelo dicho. No podía arriesgar tu seguridad. Lo hice por ti y por nuestro hijo y haría cualquier cosa para mantenerlos a salvo.

Trabajé duro durante meses para buscarlos, comí alimentos rancios, cacé en el bosque, en verdad nunca dormí si tomo en cuenta todas esas pesadillas durante las horas de oscuridad. Los junte a todos, pero en realidad le estaba dando los Horrocruxes reales a Potter mientras mantenía los falsos y autenticados para volver a dispersarlos en los lugares nocivos asignados de Voldemort.

Fue jodidamente difícil. El Señor Oscuro no es tan fácil de engañar, incluso si confiaba en mí, tuve una falla en el registro debido a Crabbe. Sobreviví al interrogatorio, con mi cabeza casi estallando. Sí, recuperé su confianza, pero Merlin sabía que siempre quedaría una cicatriz en esa confianza en algún lugar.

Estábamos a punto de encontrar y matar a Crabbe en nuestras cazas, para evitar que siguiera haciendo más daño, pero luego el ejército de Greyback lo atrapó primero. Sabiendo cómo él nunca usa su cerebro, acabo por matar a Crabbe allí mismo sin más interrogatorios. Voldemort le dio su premio cuando él le entregó el cadáver de Crabbe. Pero ese fue el final. Crabbe estaba muerto. Nadie nunca más expondría mis secretos a nadie. Era mi amigo, pero estaba completamente ciego y la única opción era que lo mataran. Su muerte me dio la ventaja.

Pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que finalmente él supo de mi traición. Esa es la razón por la que nunca te dije nada. No podía decirte nada por temor a que puedas meterte en problemas por eso. Era mejor que no supieras nada. Esta guerra la que comencé y la terminaré por mi cuenta.

Te mantuve en la oscuridad porque sé que si todo lo demás falla, Voldemort te usaría para llegar a mí y no podía permitir que eso sucediera. Aseguré los escudos protectores, poniéndolos a prueba una y otra vez para constatar su máxima capacidad, asegurándome de que, incluso cuando me haya ido, tú y mi hijo puedan estar protegidos ante todo. Traje a mis hombres de confianza conmigo, Blaise y Montague, pero dejé a Theo para ti. En caso de que algo suceda, sé que él podrá ponerlos a salvo.

Sabía que necesitaba terminar todo esto junto. Necesitaba protegerte y estar cerca de ti era demasiado peligroso.

Siento no haber podido despedirme. Te dije que intentaría estar contigo para mi cumpleaños, pero lamento haber tenido que irme. Lamento que nunca hayamos podido resolver nuestra pelea antes de irme. Fue toda mi culpa, y lo siento. Por favor entiende, mi princesa. Tú y Cepheus son los únicos que realmente tengo y no puedo arriesgar sus vidas para ocultar la mía.

Mientras lees esto en este momento, estoy marchando orgullosamente con la Orden sabiendo que al estar en la primera fila, finalmente podre demostrar mi amor por ti, para cumplir mi promesa de meñique a esa niña pequeña de quien me enamoré en ese jardín cuando era apenas un niño.

Lucharé con más fuerza para volver contigo. Quiero volver, princesa. Realmente quiero. Está bien si no me aceptas, me alcanza con verte de nuevo. Quiero verte sonreír otra vez.

Tienes la sonrisa más bella del mundo. Cruzaría cielo y tierra para verte sonreír de nuevo. Tal vez, puedes sonreír sin mí; Tal vez tu sonrisa ya no pueda ser dirigida hacia mí. Pero incluso si solo lo viera a la distancia, seguiría siendo feliz.

No te merezco más. Sé que me tienes miedo. Incluso me odias. Pero al menos quiero demostrarte que realmente te amo. Me duele dejarte pensar que no te amaba, porque lo hice y sigo haciéndolo. Esa noche, cuando Dumbledore me pidió que pensara lo que realmente quería, todo lo que entró en mi mente fue tu sonrisa. Te quería, todavía te quiero. Te querré para siempre.

En ese momento supe que tenía que hacerlo. No había otra manera. Fue una decisión arriesgada pero lo hice. Voldemort me prometió tu vida a cambio de la de Dumbledore. Estaba fuera de mí. No me importaba cómo podía conseguirte mientras pudiera hacerlo. No estoy exactamente orgulloso de eso. Estaba loco, lo sé, pero nunca lo lamentaré hasta el día que muera.

Moriría por ti y aún lo haría de nuevo, un millón de veces si tuviera que hacerlo.

Por sobre todas las cosas, Voldemort quiere mi cabeza junto a la de Potter. Fui yo quien reubicó los Horrocruxes falsificados y conservé los verdaderos. Yo fui la razón por la que perdió las almas que había dividido con avidez y escondido para permanecer en este mundo. Él me quiere muerto, sin ninguna otra opción.

Me está buscando por todas partes, y sólo queda un poco de tiempo antes de que él decida romper los escudos protectores que he construido alrededor de la mansión para que pueda usarte a ti y a mi hijo para derrotarme. Pero antes de que suceda, quiero que vayas con Theo y los demás. Quédate con ellos, pueden protegerte a ti y a Cepheus por sobre todas las cosas.

Quiero que corras, Hermione. Nunca mires atrás. Nunca pienses en mí.

Renunciaré a todo para hacerte feliz. Siempre quise que vistieras de blanco y que las personas te vean caminando hacia el altar donde estaría esperándote. Siempre te ves bien en blanco, como la primera vez que nos conocimos, pero todo fue demasiado complicado cuando me casé contigo. Lo siento mucho, Princesa. Ante todo tenía que asegurar la validez de los papeles y el voto. Fue todo precipitado, lo sé; pero te prometo, algún día, si me aceptas, si logro regresar, te lo compensaré. Me casaré contigo otra vez si me lo permites. Te daré la boda adecuada que mereces.

Pero si no puedo volver, por favor continúa con tu vida. Eres mi esposa y toda la fortuna Malfoy está a tu nombre y a nombre de Cepheus. Me aseguré de eso antes de salir a la batalla. Estarás bien sin mí. Puedo morir en paz sabiendo que el futuro de ustedes está asegurado.

Encuentra a alguien que te ame y te trate como debes ser tratada. Encuentra a alguien que ame a Cepheus, y nunca dejes que se desvíe y vaya por el camino que he tomado. Probablemente apestaré como padre, así que mi presencia no es tan importante, de todos modos. Pero sé que serás una gran madre. Estoy tan seguro de eso. Ya lo eres. Cada vez que te miro con nuestro bebé, me siento muy orgulloso.

Me encanta verte con él. No es de extrañar porqué te ama tanto. Eres un epítome de la bondad y la amabilidad. Eres tan hermosa. Después de todo, eres un ángel. Eres la esposa perfecta que cualquier hombre sueña tener.

Cepheus no será como yo porque está en buenas manos. Lo sé. Está bien si no puedes hablarle de mí. Pero aun así deseo que lo hagas. Los amo a los dos, más que a mi vida. Haría lo que sea por ustedes. Solo desearía haber podido ser un mejor hombre para demostrarlo.

Siempre se feliz. Siempre sonríe, mi princesa, porque esa es una de las cosas que amo de ti. No puedo imaginar vivir mi vida con nadie más que contigo. Siempre he sido egoísta, pero para ti, puedo hacer una excepción. Me he dado cuenta de que quizás, todo este tiempo, solo quería que fueras feliz, conmigo o sin mí.

Siempre quise que tuvieras esa sonrisa en tu cara conmigo en el retrato, pero tal vez, simplemente ya no valgo la pena. Tal vez puedas sonreír sin mí, pero lo tomaré. Siempre que puedas sonreír de nuevo, entonces creo que aún puedo ser el más feliz, incluso si ya no estoy contigo.

Por favor, no llores de nuevo. Siempre soy el motivo por el que lloras y no quiero que vuelvas hacerlo. Está bien. En verdad está bien, mi princesa. Todo va a estar bien. Sé una chica fuerte, para mí, ¿quieres? Eres una chica valiente, lo sé. Nunca dejes que nadie te haga daño otra vez.

Nada podría ser más especial de lo que me has dado. Te amo porque eres hermosa Te amo porque eres brillante e inteligente. Te amo porque siempre eres muy amable con todos, incluso con un bastardo sin corazón como yo. Te amo porque eres paciente y desinteresada. Te amo porque eres todo lo que no soy, pero aun así te tomaste el tiempo para amarme. Me salvaste y me amaste por lo que soy, y por eso, te estoy eternamente agradecido.

Te amo, con esas razones que parecen demasiado imposibles de escribir o decir. E incluso si llenara esto con esas palabras, esta carta aún no podría decirte lo mucho que realmente te amo, porque nuestro amor es inconmensurable, al igual que la belleza de tu alma. Me has dado toda la felicidad posible que un hombre podría tener, y la atesoraré para siempre.

Y me salvaste.

Puede que haya matado gente. Puede que haya hecho las peores cosas, lo suficiente para darme un boleto de ida al infierno. Pero, espero que mi amor sea suficiente. Espero que si tu Dios es real, él pueda perdonarme. Espero que mis últimas acciones me puedan salvar. Espero puedas perdonarme.

No voy a mentir que no tengo miedo porque lo tengo. Lucharé hasta mi último aliento para darte a ti y a mi hijo un futuro mejor. Lo he arruinado todo, pero espero que no sea demasiado tarde para hacerlo todo de nuevo. Simplemente me rompe el corazón de cuánto tiempo he perdido, de cuánto deseo poder volver y casarme contigo otra vez.

Todavía quiero celebrar cumpleaños contigo. Quiero sorprenderte en los días de San Valentín o en nuestros aniversarios tal como lo hice cuando estabas en Francia. ¿Aún recuerdas? Siempre te enojabas conmigo por aparecer los fines de semana, pero siempre me terminabas abriendo la puerta. Te besaba como si no hubiera un mañana cada vez que tu tía Genevieve estaba de compras. Maldita sea, esa mujer en serio no podría vivir sin sus bolsas de compras, ¿verdad? Me pregunto si alguna vez tuvo un día sin usarlas.

Todavía quiero darte el árbol más perfecto en Navidad. Todavía quiero leer libros contigo, quedarme dormido en tu regazo como lo hice cuando era pequeño. Todavía quiero enseñarle a nuestro pequeño Cepheus cómo montar una escoba, y verte gritar nerviosa desde el suelo. Cómo te amo cuando estés preocupada. De alguna manera, me hace sentir que soy importante para alguien.

Extraño la forma en que me secabas la espalda después de mis horas de Quidditch, preocupándote para que no me resfríe. Me encanta ese tono mandón estridente en tu voz. Me encanta tu lindo botón de la nariz cuando estás enojada.

Deseo que todo fuera más sencillo. Deseo poder ver el día del primer viaje de Cepheus a Hogwarts. Desearía poder agitar mi mano hacia él, contigo llorando emocionada a mi lado. Entonces, te limpiaría las lágrimas como siempre lo hago. Te besaría y te contaría sobre nuestro próximo viaje de vacaciones para hacerte feliz. Deseo poder mostrarte lo mucho que puedo ser un mejor esposo. Deseo poder tener todo eso.

Deseo poder envejecer contigo y reírme de todo lo que ha sucedido mientras te sostengo en mis brazos.

Pero incluso si no lo logro, si no puedo salir de aquí con vida, recuérdame, mi princesa. Por favor recuerda los momentos que tuvimos juntos. Por favor recuerda que te amo. Por favor recuerda ese niño pequeño junto al estanque y no el asesino que todos condenan. Ese último no es realmente yo, mi amor. Por favor no me odies Te ruego que no me odies. No podría soportarlo.

Recuerda que me has amado, y que una vez fuimos felices juntos. Nunca terminará para mí. Te amo y recuerda que me amaste, que correspondiste a mis besos.

Eres lo único bueno en mi vida. Gracias por todo, mi princesa. Si no vuelvo, desearía que me recordaras. Desearía que recuerdes nuestro cuento ... nuestro primer beso, nuestros momentos robados detrás de esos libros polvorientos en Hogwarts, nuestros miedos detrás de esas sonrisas, nuestras risas bajo la lluvia de verano, nuestros paseos sobre mis hombros, nuestras cartas de amor enviadas y recibidas cuando regresaste a Beauxbatons, nuestra compilación de música en tu gramófono, nuestros baños de primavera en el lago, nuestros cuentos favoritos a la hora de dormir, incluso los ungüentos que me pusiste en mis heridas y moretones cada vez que mi padre me golpeaba.

Cuando veas y mires la constelación de Cepheus en el cielo, ve la mía también y recuerda nuestro beso bajo el cielo de noviembre.

Cuando el trueno ruga fuera de tu ventana, me gustaría que recordaras que siempre habías corrido hacia mi habitación y buscabas mi comodidad. Me gustaría que recordaras mis besos. Desearía que fuera lo suficientemente diferente de los demás, lo suficientemente especial para que lo recuerdes. Me gustaría que supieras lo mucho que estoy enamorado de ti.

Tengo miedo de que algún día, te enamores de un hombre mejor y que puedas olvidarte de mí. Pero sé que te lo mereces. Te mereces a alguien mejor de lo que nunca seré.

Pero cada vez que veas esos narcisos radiantes, o la lluvia de verano, o incluso esas pequeñas carpas en el estanque, desearía que me recuerdes, nos recuerdes. Supongo que es lo nuestro, ¿sabes? Ojalá mantuvieras esta carta. Desearía que aún la leyeras, incluso si envejeces con alguien más, para saber que un bastardo llamado Draco Malfoy te había amado profundamente. Es un chico desordenado, pero joder, te quiere mucho.

En otra vida, desearía que de alguna manera me eligieras. Desearía poder ser un hombre mejor para entonces.

Sin embargo, en este momento, no tengo nada que ofrecer más que mi vida. Lo siento mucho, mi princesa, pero esto es todo lo que puedo hacer. Prometo que no moriré si Voldemort no lo hace. Moriré luchando por ti, pero no descansaré hasta que todo termine. Llevaré a Voldemort a la tumba conmigo si tengo que hacerlo. Ese es el trabajo de Potter, pero si hay alguien que realmente merece morir, entonces soy yo. Te prometo que te daré un mejor futuro. Serás feliz sin mí, pero me llevaré todo lo que pueda conseguir.

Una vez me preguntaste sobre tu historia favorita, sobre Pigmalión, sus páginas guardadas por el pequeño narciso que te di, que incluso si él supiera de dónde viene Galatea, y que sólo fuera una estatua hecha de marfil, la habría amado igual. Incluso si estaba mal. Me preguntaste si era romántico y en ese momento no te respondí.

En este momento, te lo digo: Es la historia más romántica que he escuchado. Fue trágico desde el principio, pero aún muy romántico; porque eres mi Galatea y yo soy tu Pigmalión. Yo soy tú y tú eres yo. Ofrecería mi vida para dejarte salir de esa piedra. Cambiaré mi vida por ti si tengo que hacerlo. Lo estoy haciendo ahora y quiero que me recuerdes por eso y no por el monstruo que he sido. Ya no me importa nada. De dónde vienes no constituye quién eres o quién soy, o por qué te amo.

No existe la jerarquía de la sangre, el derecho de nacimiento o la costumbre. No constituye quién eres o para lo que estás hecho. Quien lo haya hecho y creído debe ser un hombre muy solitario. Él nunca debió haber amado a nadie. Y me salvaste de ser como él.

Es curioso, ¿no? Cómo lo aprendí de la manera más difícil, cómo esto tiene que terminar tan trágicamente antes de que realmente me dé cuenta de lo que tengo.

Tal vez seamos realmente trágicos. Tal vez nuestra historia no sea como los cuentos de hadas que leímos cuando éramos niños. Siempre los he encontrado aburridos. Me acostaba en tu regazo y me dormía cada vez que leías, pero ahora mismo, cambiaría cualquier cosa por tener esos finales felices contigo.

Y lo siento. Siento que hayas amado a un chico como yo. Lamento que haya una posibilidad de que no pueda darte esos hermosos finales como tú querías. No te merezco, pero aun así, no lo hubiera elegido de ninguna otra manera.

Tenemos la historia más complicada pero la más exquisita, ¿no? Es como hace muchos años, cuando corrías y te perseguía, me escondía y me buscabas. Llorabas y te secaba las lágrimas, lloraba yo y tú llorabas conmigo. Tenía moretones y tú me curabas, tú te lastimabas y yo te besaría para que mejore. Te caías y yo te atrapaba, caía yo y caerías de rodillas para estar conmigo. Me gritabas y yo te gritaba, pero cuando te besaba, aún así me devolvías el beso. Me pegabas y te dejaba porque me lo merecía. Pero de todas formas me seguías amando, igual que yo a ti, incluso más.

Pero esto es tuyo y mío, y nadie más lo entendería, porque nada como esto les sucedió. El final no tiene ningún sentido, mi princesa; porque esta es nuestra historia, y de esa forma será así para siempre. De alguna forma lo será.

Eres mi dulce locura, el hada que atrapé en ese hermoso jardín. No quiero dejarte ir nunca. Tus alas son increíblemente hermosas, no quiero dejarte ir. Pero si tengo que hacerlo, para que finalmente vueles, para que finalmente seas feliz, lo haré.

Tú eres mi princesa, mi ángel, mi corazón.

Te amaré eternamente, hasta mi último aliento. Nunca lo olvides.

Promesa de meñique.

Draco.


End file.
